


Esély az időben

by marysidehouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, snanger, ss/hg
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 00:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 136,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13065429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysidehouse/pseuds/marysidehouse
Summary: Balesetek történnek, de amikor ez a baleset történt, Hermione egy másik évtizedben találta magát Roxfortban, olyan emberekkel, akik az ő idejében már réges-régen halottak voltak. Minden tőle telhetőt megtesz azért, hogy hazatérhessen, mielőtt túl sok minden változna meg jelenléte miatt. SS/HG időutazós fanfiction. MA/E besorolású.A történetet írta: GreenEyedBabeFordította: marysidehouse





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Chance in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/345726) by GreenEyedBabe. 



> Sziasztok, drága olvasók!  
> Nagy örömmel tölt el, hogy én lehetek az az író/fordító, aki elhozza nektek a legkedvesebb Snanger történetem, az első fanfictiont, amit valaha olvastam a párosról, aminek hála beleszerettem az SS/HG ficekbe, és elkezdtem saját sztorikat is írni.  
> Nem ígérem meg előre napi/heti/havi felbontásban, hogy mikorra lesz kész a következő fejezet, mert eddig még sosem tudtam tartani az ilyesmit. *nevet* (Lehet, hogy lesz olyan hónap, amikor két-három fejezetet is kaptok, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy lesz olyan is, mikor csak egyet.) Viszont mindenképp érdemes vissza-visszanézni a történetre, mert fogok frissíteni, amikor csak időm engedni, nem akarom elhanyagolni a dolgokat, mindenképp be fogom fejezni ezt a fordítást, de mivel majdnem 4000 - 4500 szavas 1-1 fejezet, és elég nehéz az angolja, valamint nagyon kevés szabadidőm van, így elszöszmötölök majd rajta.  
> Jó szórakozást, és ne fogjátok vissza magatokat a véleményekkel.  
> Xx: Mary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezetet béta olvast(ák) : Verázslat és Nanni  
> Köszönet érte. :)

                                                 [](http://s830.photobucket.com/user/GreeneydBabe/media/AchanceinTimebanner.jpg.html)

**_Első Fejezet_ **

Hermione Jean Granger haladó bájitaltanon ült, és hallgatta, ahogyan új bájitaltanára csak mondja és mondja. A kórosan sovány és bolond professzor, aki valamiért Trelawneyre emlékeztette, az álomtalan álomfőzetet tanította nekik, vagy legalábbis próbálkozott vele. Egy bájitalt, ami olyan egyszerű volt, hogy Hermione még álmában is el tudta volna készíteni. Persze szükségtelen volt a szójáték.

Hermione már majdnem elvégezte a hetedik évét a Roxfortban. Tavasz volt, egészen pontosan április közepe. A háborúnak vége volt, és a Sötét Nagyúr is meghalt már majdnem két éve. A lánynak rengeteg barátja veszett oda. Köztük egy férfi, akiről mindenki mindvégig azt hitte, hogy az ellenségük.

Perselus Piton a Sötét Nagyúr kígyója miatt vesztette életét: feltépte a torkát. Ha a méreg nem is ölte volna meg, mindenképp elvérzett volna. Hermione nem volt benne biztos, melyik végzett vele végül.

A lány éveken át védte a férfit Harryvel és Ronnal szemben. Mindig azt mondta, hogy nincs valódi bizonyítékuk rá, hogy a férfi valóban az ellenségük lenne. Mindössze olyan vádjaik voltak ellene, amiket nem tudtak alátámasztani. Ám amikor megölte Dumbledore-t, akkor már ő is kételkedni kezdett benne, mint mindenki más.

Amikor végre kiderült az igazság, hogy a férfi valójában az ő oldalukon állt, már túl késő volt. Addigra már meghalt korábban az este folyamán. Hermione próbálta megmenteni, de a sebei túl súlyosak voltak. A hatalmas tudása most csődöt mondott, mivel nem tudta a megfelelő varázsigéket, amelyek esetleg megmenthették volna.

Senki sem tudta, hogy nem hidegvérrel végzett az idős varázslóval, akit mindenki szeretett, hogy szolgálja állítólagos rémes, eszelős mesterét, hanem csak szívességet tett egy haldokló férfinak.

Dumbledore megeskette Pitont, hogy megöli őt, ha Draco képtelen lenne rá, mivel átok érte, és másként fájdalmak között halt volna meg. Ez volt az ára annak, hogy elpusztította a gyűrűt, mely a Sötét Nagyúr lelkének egy darabját őrizte. Piton mindent megtett azért, hogy életben tartsa az igazgatót, de az átok ott volt a vérében, és lassú halálra ítélte. Piton szívességet tett neki azzal, hogy a halálával véget vetett fájdalmainak.

Amikor az igazság kiderült, Piton már halott volt, és soha nem tudhatta meg, hogy már nem gyűlölték.  Nem tudhatta, hogy mindenki sajnálta, amiket mondott vagy gondolt a szerencsétlen, sötét férfiről, ahogy azt sem, hogy mindenki milyen büszke volt rá.

Hermione elgondolkodott, hogy vajon magának való bájitaltan professzora megtalálta-e a békét halála után, amire egész életében vágyott. Remélte, hogy igen, megérdemelte. Annyival többet érdemelt volna, de csak ezt tudta neki kívánni, hogy legalább békére és nyugalomra lelt mindazok után, amit feláldozott értük.

Hermione mindig, újra és újra, Piton oldalára állt. Próbálta meggyőzni Harryt is, hogy biztos oka van a dolgoknak, amiket tett. Ha Dumbledore ennyire megbízott benne, akkor bizonyára rászolgált, mert az igazgató nem volt bolond kora vagy esetleges furcsaságai miatt.

Azonban most egy unalmas órán ült, ami minden lett volna csak unalmas nem, ha az a bizonyos fekete hajú férfi tartja. Ha élt volna, akkor tanított is volna valamit a lánynak. Ha túlélte volna, akkor lehet egy másik emberré vált volna azok után, amiket átélt. Lehet, hogy kedves lett volna, vagy legalábbis kedvesebb, mint azelőtt volt.

A háború rémségei még sokáig kísértették, miután véget ért. Sokszor ébredt sikítva az ágyában a Grimmauld téren, és ilyenkor Remus mindig bejött a szobájába megnyugtatni őt.

Bebújt mellé az ágyba, és ölelte őt, néha órákon át, míg sírt a rémálmai miatt. Álmok, tele halott barátokkal, olyanokkal is, akik egyébként túlélték. Voltak éjszakák, mikor Harryt és Ront látta egy vértócsa közepén, és hallotta a Sötét Nagyúr gonosz kacaját is. Aztán felébredt, és azt mondogatta magának, hogy csak álmodta. Harry és Ron nagyon is éltek.

Remus mindaddig ölelte, míg vissza nem aludt, erőt és melegséget adva neki. A lány teste mindig remegett az álmai hűvös érintésétől.

Remus egyszerre szülőként és barátként állt mellettük, egyedül a Grimmauld téren lakók közül. Vigyázott rájuk, gondoskodott róluk, hogy mindenük meglegyen, sőt, még  tanáccsal is szolgált nekik, ha kérdezték. Olykor kérés nélkül is, de egyikük sem bánta.

Hermione bármiről el tudott beszélgetni a férfival, még a rémálmairól is. Ezek a beszélgetések végül elérték, hogy megszűnjenek a rémálmok, és ha mégis álmodott, már kevésbé szörnyűeket, mint azelőtt.

Örült neki, hogy Remus visszatért ebben az évben tanítani Roxfortba. A pozíciója nem volt többé gond, még vérfarkas léte ellenére sem, azok után, amiket a háborúban tett. Bátorsága és vitézsége még a legmakacsabb szülőt is meggyőzte arról, hogy ő igenis az az ember, aki csak jót tesz gyermekeik tanulmányainak.

Szóval újra SVK-t tanított, és Hermione nagyon szerette a barátaival együtt. Gyakran beszélgettek az órák között vagy esténként Remus szobájában. Hermione sokszor még osztályozni is segített neki. Mindig volt a lány számára egy meleg mosolya, ha felé pillantott vagy segített neki. Néha reggeli vagy ebéd közben is, ha Hermione ránézett, visszamosolyogott vagy kacsintott. Persze semmi flörtnek mondható nem volt benne, egyszerűen csak nagyon közeli barátok voltak.

Amikor végre vége lett a szörnyű bájitaltannak, az időnyerőt használta, hogy részt vehessen azon az óráján is, ami egy időben volt a bájitaltannal.

Mindig észben tartotta hányszor használta, és azt is, hogy mennyit öregedett ennek köszönhetően. Folyamatosan írta a naplójába, így pontosan tudta a valódi korát. Igazából huszonkét éves volt, ha hozzáadjuk a kiesett időt, amit az időnyerő okozott.

Elveszített egy évet akkor, mikor Harryékkel kereste a horcruxokat a háború előtt. Aztán elveszített még egy évet, amikor újjáépítették az iskolát. Szóval, míg Harry és Ron csak tizenkilenc évesek voltak ebben az évben, addig ő huszonkettő. Pontosan januárban töltötte a huszonkettőt a bejegyzései alapján.

Igaz, nem a valódi születésnapja volt, de az a rengeteg óra – amit a múltban töltött – megváltoztatta kicsit a dátumot. Ezért is kellett naplót vezetnie, különben nem is tudta volna az igazi korát. Kicsit megmosolyogtatta, hogy pont abba a hónapba került át a születésnapja, amikor annak a bizonyos sötét férfinek is volt. Idén lenne negyvenéves. Még fiatalnak számítana a varázsvilágban, annak ellenére, hogy idősebbnek nézett ki a nehéz életének köszönhetően. Hermione eltűnődött azon, hogy világ életében érettebb volt lélekben, mint testben.

Mikor aznapra végre végzett, a griffendél klubhelyiségében ült, és a házi feladatát írta. Éppen a bájitaltan leckéjén dolgozott, és gúnyosan felhorkantott. Ez komolyan egy vicc volt. Már akkor megtanulta ezeket a dolgokat, mielőtt elmentek volna Harryékkel. Piton remek munkát végzett a tanításukkal, ide vagy oda a mogorvaságával, de ez az új professzor alkalmatlannak tűnt hozzá képest.

Hallotta, amikor Ron és Harry beléptek a portrén keresztül, ezért átült a kanapéra. Csodák csodájára a klubhelyiség üres volt legalább két órája, leszámítva persze Hermionét, és most már a fiúkat. Ritka volt, amikor így alakult, de Hermione megpróbálta kihasználni a békét és a magányt.

A fiúk nevetgéltek és viccelődtek, mint mindig. Most, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr halott volt, Harry sokkal békésebbnek és élvezhetőbbnek találta az iskolában töltött időt. Nem meglepő, hiszen nem kínozták rémálmok, és nem kellett minden pillanatban amiatt aggódnia, hogy valakit megölnek a halálfalók.

Harry és Ron éppen Ron új barátnőjéről beszélgettek, vagy hát, jobban szólva, volt barátnőjéről, mivel a háború előtt már volt köztük valami. Lavender Brown megint feltűnt a színen, és Ron szeme újból megakadt rajta.

Hermione nem bánta. Ron folyamatosan idegesítette, és azok után, hogy annyi embert elveszített, képtelen lett volna randizással foglalkozni. Elméjét sokkal inkább lekötötte a gyász, mintsem egy szerelem vagy egy románc.

Persze megcsókolta a végső csata előtt, és éveken át kerülgették egymást, de végül Hermione rájött, hogy nem érdekli a fiú. Olybá tűnt, mindenki azt várta tőlük, hogy beleugorjanak ebbe a fiatal, kiskutya szerelembe. Flörtöltek, néha loptak egy-egy csókot, de semmi több.

Mivel nem bánta, hogy Lavender belépett a képbe, Hermione rájött, hogy nem úgy szerette Ront. Szerette, de éppen csak annyira, mint Harryt. Mint egy barátot. Egy jó barátot, mondhatni, legjobb barátot, de akkor is csak barát volt. Még Minerva is megjegyezte, hogy nem szerelmes valójában.  Erre a fajta szeretetre nem épülhet romantikus kapcsolat.

Gondolatait hirtelen újból a bájitaltanóra körül találta, és akaratlanul megint régi, fekete hajú professzorára gondolt, ezért inkább visszaparancsolta magát a jelenbe.

– Ron… olyan egyértelmű, amit művel veled, haver. Tudom, hogy a barátnőd, de a trükkjei, amikkel féltékennyé tesz, egyszerűen… viccesek. Nem hiszem el, hogy minden alkalommal bedőlsz neki – mondta Harry, mire Ron elvörösödött.

– Nem is egyértelműek, ahogy féltékennyé sem akar tenni. Nem tehet róla, hogy csinos, és a pasik rámozdulnak. Amúgy is eltolta magától azt a hollóhátas fiút, amikor az túl közel akart hozzá kerülni. Közölte vele hangosan, hogy már valaki mással jár és hagyja békén. – Erre Harry nevetni kezdett.

– Ron… csak azért tolta el magától, mert látta, hogy jössz a folyosón. Amúgy sem kellett volna olyan hangosan megmondania. Azt akarta, hogy halljad.

Hermione sóhajtott egyet és megforgatta a szemeit. Ő sem kedvelte igazán Lavendert, de tudta, hogy Harry nem fogja tudni meggyőzni Ront arról, amit Lavender művelt. Nem is értette, miért törte magát azzal, hogy felnyissa Ron szemeit. Ő már réges- rég feladta.

Amikor hallotta, hogy páran jönnek, Hermione felsóhajtott. Ennyit a békéről és a magányról. Talán el tud menekülni a könyvtárba vacsoráig.

Ron rámeredt Harryre, de mikor látta, hogy Hermione megmozdul a kanapén, végre észrevette, hogy ő is ott van. A lány jelenléte pillanatnyilag elterelte a figyelmét, így nem szólt semmit Harry megjegyzésére.

– Hol voltál, Mió? Kerestünk vacsoránál – kérdezte Ron.

– Igen, miért nem ettél velünk a nagyteremben? – kérdezte Harry, mikor végre ő is észrevette a lányt. Hermione értetlenül nézett fel a fiúkra.

– Ezt meg hogy értitek? Csak egy óra múlva lesz vacsora.

A fiúk összepillantottak mielőtt újra kérdőn néztek volna Hermionéra.

– Már vége a vacsorának. Kihagytad. Nem tudod hány óra van? Nem találtad furcsának, hogy senki sincs itt? – kérdezte Harry.

Hermione sóhajtott. A francba, már megint kihagyta a vacsorát. Sürgősen abba kell ezt hagynia. Annyiszor hagyta ki ebben az évben, hogy komolyan látszani kezdett a derekán.

– Azt hiszem, elnéztem. Lemaradtam valami fontosról a kaján kívül?

Harry vigyorogni kezdett.

– Igen, kihagytad ahogyan Lavender totál idiótát csinált magából. Még Remus is nevetett mikor látta – mondta a fiú, és újra elnevette magát.

Ron morgott egyet, majd rátámadt Harryre. A fiúk már többször birkóztak játékosan, így Hermione ekkor rájuk sem hederített. Érezte, hogy megkordul a gyomra, és tudta, hogy ennie kellene.

Egy vállrándítással elővette az időnyerőjét. Mivel végig itt volt, így nem kellett aggódnia amiatt, hogy összetalálkozik saját magával a nagyteremben. Ráadásul meg volt rá az esély, hogy ezúttal láthatja, mit is művelt pontosan Lavender. Önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben az eszközhöz nyúlt, hogy elforgassa.

Abban a pillanatban – amint a keze megérintette, hogy egy kicsi löketet adjon neki – a fiúk ráestek, ahogy birkóztak. Lelökték a kanapéról, és kificamították a karját, amivel el akarta forgatni a tárcsát. Kemény puffanással landolt, és egy hangos csattanást hallott mielőtt minden elsötétedett volna.

Eszméletlenül feküdt, míg a tárcsa átfordult, újra s újra. A dolgok elkezdtek lelassulni, ahogy ez történt. A képek változtak a szobában, anélkül, hogy bárki is észrevette volna őt a földön. Fokozatosan felgyorsult minden, ahogy az időnyerő egyre visszább és visszább haladt az időben.

Amikor elkezdett magához térni hangokat hallott. Nagyon halknak tűntek neki, de nagyjából értette, amit mondtak.

Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és igen homályosan, de látott két embert, akik fölé hajoltak. Nem tudta kivenni az arcukat, de a testalkatukból és a hajszínűkből ítélve rájött, kik lehetnek azok.

A fiúnak, aki beszélt, sötét, rendezetlen haja volt, így csakis Harry lehetett, de úgy hallatszott, mintha a víz alatt beszélne. A vörös hajú lány, aki mellette állt, pedig nem lehetett más, mint Ginny. Felpillantott a harmadik fiúra is, de nem jött rá, ki volt az. Homokbarna haja volt, így nem lehetett Ron, de annyira fájt a feje, hogy nem volt ereje gondolkodni.

– Kezd magához térni, Holdsáp, szerinted jól van? – kérdezte a fiú, aki Harry lehetett.

– Nem tudom. Úgy néz ki, mint aki egy csúnyát esett. Púp van a homlokán, és azt hiszem, vérzik is – mondta a homokbarna hajú fiú.

Hermione próbált koncentrálni, de nem tudott. Úgy érezte, mintha a sötétség újra magába akarná szippantani. Harcolva ezzel az érzéssel, lassan elfordította a fejét, hogy ránézhessen a barnahajú fiúra. Hallotta a Holdsáp nevet, és halványan elmosolyodott miközben ránézett.

– Remus… mi történt? – kérdezte bizonytalanul. A három ember, aki körülvette, hirtelen egymásra pillantott, miközben Hermione újra becsukta a szemét. Dacolt a hányingerrel, ami erőlködése ellenére kínozta. Ráadásul szédült is, így nem hallotta mit mondtak. Végül kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemét, és újra Remusra nézhessen. Igaz, még mindig csak homályosan látott.

– Remus… rettenetesen fáj a fejem – mondta, majd újból elájult. Halványan érezte, hogy két erős kar felemeli, és elviszi valahová, de aztán a sötétség végleg elnyelte.

Amikor újból magához tért, a látása semmit sem javult, de legalább hallotta a hangokat.

– … őszintén McGalagony professzor… fogalmunk sincs, honnét jöhetett – hallotta, ahogy egy gyengéd női hang mondja.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét akkor, mikor a hangok egy pillanatra abbamaradtak, de aztán erőszakkal kinyitotta. Egy homályos figurát látott maga előtt, és próbált koncentrálni.

– Hallasz gyermekem? – Hallotta Minerva hangját. Hermione rámosolygott.

– Igen, de a fejem nagyon fáj. Mi történt?

– Még nem tudjuk, kedvesem. Reménykedtünk benne, hogy te tudod – úszott felé Minerva hangja. Hermione erősen elgondolkodott.

– Hol van Remus? – kérdezte, a hangja még mindig gyenge volt és reszelős.

– Itt vagyok – hallotta Remus bizonytalan hangját, és érezte, hogy valaki megérinti a kezét. Halványan elmosolyodott, és újra megszólalt azon az elhaló hangon.

– Hol van Harry és Ginny?

– Nem tudjuk… még nem tudjuk kedvesem. Ők is veled voltak? – kérdezte Minerva. Hermione bólintott, és érezte, hogy a feje majd felrobban ettől a mozdulattól. Érezte, hogy a fogai összeütődnek, ahogy a testét átjárta egy hirtelen hidegség.

– Remus… kérlek, feküdj mellém… ahogy mindig szoktál.  Fázom. Nagyon fázom. – Hallott egy halk meglepődést, de annyira fájt a feje, hogy képtelen volt fókuszálni.

– Őőő… hát.. nem is tudom – hallotta Remus dadogását.

– Gyermekem, az ágy nem elég nagy kettőtöknek. Most hagyjuk, hogy Poppy megvizsgáljon. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy hamarosan jobban leszel. Akkor el tudod majd mondani, hogy mi történt, most viszont pihenj – hallotta Minervát, ahogy azt is, hogy halkan mond valamit a többieknek, majd elsétál.

– Rendben van, kedveském, hadd nézzelek. Mr. Lupin, ha lenne olyan kedves, és elmenne, meg tudnám vizsgálni ezt a szerencsétlen lányt – hallotta a gyengéd, mégis kemény szavakat. Hermione újra kinyitotta a szemét, de a fény annyira bántotta, hogy inkább visszacsukta őket.

– Remus… ne menj el. Kérlek – suttogta, de tudta, hogy ő hallani fogja az éles farkas érzékeivel. Hallotta, ahogy felsóhajt.

– Odakint megvárom, míg végez, ha az úgy jó, Madam Pomfrey. – Ezúttal a nőt hallotta sóhajtani.

– Jól van, de maradj a függönyön kívül. Lehet, hogy le kell vetkőztetnem.

Hermione megint elájult, csak akkor tért magához, amikor érezte, hogy valaki bájitalt itat vele. Szörnyű íze volt, de lent tudta tartani. Lágy suttogást hallott, de nem értette, mit mondanak.

Később újból köré gyűltek, de Hermione nem nyitotta ki a szemét, miközben halkan megszólalt. A hangja akadozott, de nem volt olyan szörnyű, mint korábban.

– Remus?

– Itt vagyok – jött a válasz.

– Kérlek. Még mindig fázom. Feküdj ide mellém, és tarts melegen – kérte összekoccanó fogai között. Hallotta, hogy a fiú lábával csoszogott kicsit mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Nem… nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy ez jó ötlet. McGalagony professzor amúgy is megmondta, hogy túl kicsi az ágy – mondta.

Hermione sóhajtott miközben suhintott egyet a kezével, ezzel nagyobbá téve az ágyat, hogy mindketten elférjenek benne. Ez a csekély kis varázslat is leszívta az erejét, és karja visszazuhant az ágyra élettelenül.

– Most már elég nagy – mondta érthetetlenül, és érezte, hogy a sötétség újból szívja befelé, miközben remegett a hidegségtől.

– Hogyan csináltad…? – hallott egy férfi hangot, de nem tudta beazonosítani, kihez tartozott.

– De… nincs is pálcája, és egy szót sem szólt – szólalt meg mellette egy női hang. Mielőtt újra elájult volna érezte, ahogy besüllyed az ágy, és egy meleg test hozzásimul az övéhez. Ölelő karok húzták közelebb gyengéden, miközben a test ontotta a melegséget, amire Hermionénak szüksége volt. Igaz, a fogai még mindig össze- összekoccantak, amikor elsötétült előtte a világ.

Sokkal később tért magához. A feje már nem fájt, és a szoba is csendes volt. Próbaképpen lassan kinyitotta a szemét. A látása tiszta volt, és látta, hogy a gyengélkedőn van.

Forró kezeket érzett maga körül, így tudta, hogy Remus még mindig mellette feküdt. Most, hogy újra józan volt, nem is értette, hogyan kérhette meg Remust, hogy feküdjön mellé, amikor Minerva és Poppy is a szobában voltak. Lehet, hogy később haragudni fog ezért, de rettenetesen fázott, és nem tudott tisztán gondolkodni. Csak remélni tudta, hogy az igazgatónő megérti majd.

Lassan megmozdult, kinyújtóztatta az izmait, és várta, hogy a fájdalom átjárja, de nem tette. Még mindig az oldalán feküdt, próbált megfordult, de Remus erős karjai lefogták.

Elkezdett kicsúszni a nehéz súly alól. Rájött, hogy Remus biztos elaludt miközben ölelte, alapul véve halk horkolásának hangját. Még sosem vette észre magát a férfi, de a lány nem okolta. Viszont fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hány óra lehetett.

Végül kijutott a nehéz kar alól, majd háttal felült neki. Lassan, újra kinyújtózkodott. Nem tudta, mennyi ideig feküdt ott, de a hólyagja közölte vele, hogy már ideje lenne üríteni.

Lassanként felállt, s elindult a mosdóba, amiről tudta, hogy a gyengélkedőn volt. Miután elvégezte a dolgát, megnézte magát a tükörben, és grimaszolt. A ruhái kegyetlenül gyűröttek voltak, de a haja volt a legrémesebb. A sűrű, göndör loknik felugrottak, és égnek álltak különféle irányokban, így a lány elég ijesztőnek tűnt.

Egy sóhajtással a pálcájáért nyúlt, de az nem volt a zsebében. Egy másik sóhajjal intett a kezével, és ezzel megigazította a ruháit és a haját. Nem szeretett pálca nélkül varázsolni, sokkal gyorsabban lemerítette, mint az, ha órákon át párbajozott volna valakivel, de kicsit azért örült, hogy megtanulta.

Mivel az órái könnyűek voltak ebben az évben, sok új dolgot tanult meg. A pálca nélküli varázslás volt az egyik ilyen, karöltve a néma bűbájokkal, a másik pedig az okklumencia. Na, meg a szépségápoló-bűbájok és varázsigék, amiket Ginny tanított neki, mivel a lány elhatározta, hogy Hermionénak ideje, hogy csináljon magával valamit napi szinten.

Örült, hogy jobban érezte magát, felnyúlt, hogy megnézze a fejét. Egy kicsi dudort sem érzett, ezért kétségkívül Poppy újra felülmúlta az elvárásokat.

Mikor kijött, látta, hogy Remus átfordult a másik oldalára, még mindig aludt, háttal a lánynak. Odament, leült az ágy szélére, és elnyúlt. Behunyta a szemét, és lágyan elszenderedett.

Újra hangokat hallott, mikor felébredt. Megint kinyújtózkodott, és hallgatózott, miközben megállapította, hogy reggel van. A napsugarak besütöttek az ablakon keresztül, a lány pedig eltűnődött, hogy milyen nap is lehetett.

– ... már sokkal jobban van, Minerva. Az agyrázkódása súlyosnak tűnt a koponyasérülése végett, de az már elmúlt. Bármi is történt, bizonyára erősen beverte a fejét. Nem tudom biztosan megmondani, hogy lesz-e emlékkiesés. Azt hiszem, hamarosan kiderül. Még szerencse, hogy szombat van, így a két hétalvó nem hagy ki egy tanórát sem.

Hermione nem hallotta, hogy mit mondott Minerva, mivel Remus újra felé fordult, és odabújt hozzá. Hermione a hátán feküdt, de elmosolyodott, mikor Remus a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét. Az egyik mellét párnaként használta, a keze pedig a hasán pihent.

 _– Ennek soha nem fogja hallani a végét_ – gondolta. _– Valószínűleg képtelen lesz a szemembe nézni egy hónapig_ , _miután ezt megtudja._

Lágyan kuncogott, és lepillantott a homokbarna hajra. Hirtelen észrevette, hogy a haj tisztán homokbarna volt, egyetlen ősz hajszál sem keveredett el benne.

 _– Ez furcsa. Nem rémlik_ _, hogy Remus valaha is festette volna a haját. Bűbájt használt, vagy én nem látok tisztán?_

Érezte, hogy közelebb húzódik hozzá a férfi, és ez újra megnevetette. Remus pont eléggé elfordította a fejét ahhoz, hogy Hermione lássa az arca egy részét. Látta, hogy néhány heg, amit látni szokott, hiányzott. Gyorsan felült, felrázta, és rávette, hogy üljön fel mellette.

Valami ismeretlen srác arcába pillantott, és felsikoltott.

Gyors léptek közeledtek felé, miközben Remus felemelte a kezét zavarában, és kicsit riadtan nézett. Hermione kinyújtózott az ágyról, próbálva elérni a pálcáját. Nem találta, de ettől függetlenül felvette a harci pozícióját, készen arra, hogy legyőzze a fiút pálca nélkül és fizikailag, ha szükséges volt.

– Mire fel ez a lárma? – kérdezte egy szigorú női hang.

– Ki a pokol ez? És miért használja a melleimet párnának? – kérdezte a lány, miközben újra a homokbarna fiúra nézett.

A fiú összeráncolt homlokkal nézett a lányra, miközben kicsit elpirult, és még mindig össze volt zavarodva.

– Remus vagyok. Megkértél, hogy feküdjek melléd, mert fáztál. Megnagyobbítottad az ágyat.

– Te nem Remus vagy. Nem neked nagyobbítottam meg az ágyat, hanem neki. Ismerem Remust, és te nem ő vagy – mondta Hermione, s próbálta legyűrni a kezdődő pánikot.

– Gyermek, megkérted, hogy melegítsen fel. Nem akartam neki hinni, mivel nálunk van a pálcád, de azt mondta, hogy megnagyobbítottad az ágyat. Lefeküdt melléd, és segített legyőzni a remegésedet – mondta ugyanaz a szigorú hang. 

Hermione nem vette le a pillantását a fiúról, aki Remusnak adta ki magát, keze pedig készenlétben volt a biztonságkedvéért.

– Ő nem Remus. Hol van Remus? Hol van Harry és Ginny? Hol van Ron? – kérdezte, és hangja egyre magasabbá vált a pánikhatására.

– Gyermek, nem tudom, kik azok az emberek, de ha megnyugszol... megkeressük majd őket neked – mondta ugyanaz a nő.

Hermione felpillantott, majd vissza a furcsa fiúra, de amit látott arra késztette, hogy újra megnézze.

– Minerva? – kérdezte, ezúttal leesett állal bámulva.

Minerva hátrált egy lépést, és homlokráncolva pillantott Hermionéra.

– Gyermek, én egy professzor vagyok itt, és elvárom az ehhez megfelelő tiszteletet! Nem értem, honnan ismersz, de én nem tudom, hogy te ki vagy.

Hermione nyelt egyet. Úgy hangzott, mint Minerva, de egyátalán nem hasonlított rá.

_– Mi a fészkes fene folyik itt?_

– Sajnálom, professzor – dünnyögte, tudva, hogy Minerva csak akkor engedte meg, hogy tegezze, ha kettesben voltak. Feltéve, hogy ez ténylegesen ugyanaz a Minerva volt.

Visszapillantott a fiúra.

– Szóval, ki a franc vagy? – A fiú már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon neki, de Hermione közbevágott. – Nem mondd, hogy Remus, mert te nem ő vagy.

Nem tudván, mit mondhatna, Remus McGalagony professzora pillantott segítségkérően. Minerva nagyot sóhajtott.

– Gyermekem, lehet, hogy ez a fiú egy másik Remus. A neve Remus, de lehet, hogy azt gondoltad, hogy ő egy másik személy.

Hermione ellentmondásosan ugyan, de megnyugodott. Ez teljességgel lehetséges volt, de mégis hány Remus szaladgált odakint?  Ez nem egy gyakori név. Még a haja is és a szeme is ugyanolyan színű volt.

Nem tetszett neki, hogy nem volt nála a pálcája, így suhintott a kezével, és a pálcája rögtön odarepült hozzá. Emiatt jócskán feszélyezetté vált a másik kettő, aki a szobában tartózkodott.

Minervát ledöbbentette a látvány, hogy a lány hang nélkül megszerezte a pálcáját, mindössze a kezét használva. A pálca nélküli varázslás és a néma bűbájok nem voltak egyszerűek egy diák számára, és a lány egészen úgy nézett ki, mint egy diák.

Hiszen roxfortos talárt és egyenruhát viselt.

Hermione újra McGalagony professzorra pillantott, miután korábbi szavait végre felfogta.

– Hogy érti, hogy nem tudja, ki vagyok? Évek óta ismer.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Gyermekem, nem ismerlek. Soha nem találkoztam még veled. Életemben nem láttalak még.

Hermione újra pánikba esett.

– Megkeresem Harryt és Ginnyt. Nem értem, hogy mi folyik itt, de ők majd segítenek rájönni – mondta Hermione, lassan elhátrálva a másik két embertől.

Már majdnem a gyengélkedő ajtajához ért, mikor az kinyílt, és valaki beszélni kezdett.

– Madam Pomfrey, van valamilyen főzete a... – hangja elhalkult, ahogy Hermione beleütközött. Karjai átfonták a lány derekát, ezzel megakadályozva, hogy ő a fenekére essen, illetve azt is, hogy a lány az arcára. 

Hermione körbefordult, pálcája leengedve, de készenlétben volt. Csokoládébarna szemei találkoztak egy szúrós, fekete tekintettel, mire ijedten felsóhajtott. Hátrált pár lépést, az arcára nézett, és leesett az álla.

– _Hiszen életben van. De… olyan… olyan fiatal_  – gondolta.  – _Nem. Ez nem lehet ő… vagy mégis? De ezek a szemek_ _, ez az orr… ez csakis ő lehet._

– Tényleg te vagy az? Tényleg itt vagy? – kérdezte halkan, miközben szemei újra felfedezték az arcát. Hosszú, fekete haja volt, szúrós, fekete szemei és hosszú, enyhén görbe orra.

– _Nem_ _, ez nem lehet ő, hiszen ő halott._

Az ajtó kinyílt, mielőtt válaszolhatott volna. Felismerte a zengő hangot.

– Mi folyik itt?

– Ja, Pipogyusz. Miféle bajt keversz éppen? – mondta vonatottan egy másik, egészen ismerős hang.

Hermione tekintette még mindig a fekete hajún pihent, és az kíváncsian nézett rá vissza. Végül elkapta róla a tekintetét, és figyelmét az újonnan érkezőkre szegezte.

A pupillái kitágultak, mikor rájuk pillantott, főleg a hangokkal együtt.

– Dumbledore professzor? De mégis hogyan… – pillantott a többiekre, akik vele voltak. Akikről azt hitte, hogy Harry és Ginny, egyáltalán nem ők voltak. A képről, amit Harry őrizgetett, felismerte őket. Csak az az egy kép volt neki róluk, de mindenkit felismert.

Ez nem Harry és Ginny volt, hanem James és Lily Potter. Próbált rájönni, ki volt még velük, őt szintén látta már képen. Látott róla több fiatalkori képet is azokon a nyarakon, amiket tinédzserként a Grimmauld téren töltött. Sirius Black. Mindannyian olyan fiatalnak látszottak. Jamest és Lilyt leszámítva persze, hiszen ők egyébként is olyan fiatalon haltak meg.

Újra Pitonra pillantott. Hangja gyenge volt, ahogy az utolsó kérdést feltette, mielőtt elájult volna.

– Meg... meghaltam volna? – érezte, hogy elkapja valaki, ahogy összeesett, de a többit elnyelte a sötétség.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> Nagyon örülök, hogy már ennyien elolvastátok az előző fejezetet. Szeretem terjeszteni „az igét”. Bátran hagyjatok kommentet, és osszátok meg minél több SS/HG fanatikussal a ficet.
> 
> Jó szórakozást a második fejezethez. (A karácsonynak hála most gyorsabban tudok haladni.)
> 
> Xx – Mary
> 
> A fejezetet béta olvasta : Verázslat és justemoi  
> Köszönet érte. :)

**Második Fejezet**

Újra hangokat hallott. Érezte, hogy fekszik, és lassan kinyitotta a szemét. Megint ágyban volt, a gyengélkedőn. Ágyban, ami ismét keskeny volt.

Hallotta Dumbledore-t beszélni.

– Oké, mindenki nyugodjon meg! Tudom, hogy ez furcsa, de meg fogjuk oldani. Nektek, diákoknak vissza kellene mennetek a hálókörletekbe. Mi majd elrendezzük ezt a keveredést.

Négy hang ütötte meg a fülét, akik vitatkozni próbáltak a férfivel, de hamar elcsendesedtek. Mivel semmit sem hallott, ami beléjük fojtotta volna a szót, eltűnődött, hogy Dumbledore-nak elegendő volt-e csak egyszerűen rájuk pillantani, hogy elérje a célját. A következőkben néhány lépés zendült fel a gyengélkedő ajtaja felé, majd ezután újra csend lett.

– Albus, honnan ismerhet minket, mikor mi nem tudjuk, kicsoda? – hallotta Minerva kérdését.

– Nem tudom, Minerva, de nem mi voltunk az egyetlenek, akiket megismert. Úgy tűnt, hogy ismeri Pitont, Pottert, Evanst és Blacket is. Láttam a szemében, de azt is, hogy ledöbbent. Aztán az a kérdés arról, hogy meghalt-e. Miért kérdezne ilyesmit? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

Hermione nem tudta, mi folyik, de egyelőre úgy csinált, mintha még mindig aludna. Talán megválaszolják néhány kérdését.

– Albus, tud pálca nélkül varázsolni. Ismeri a non verbális varázsigéket. Harci pózt vett fel, amikor megpróbált távozni. Poppy azt mondta, hogy mindenféle heg borítja a testét. Gondolod, hogy... gondolod, hogy a lány halálfaló lenne? – kérdezte Minerva.

– Minerva, teljesen átvizsgáltam. Nem úgy tűnik, hogy bárhol viselné a sötét jegyet, de a valódi kérdés az az, hogy hogyan jutott hozzá a talárunkhoz és az egyenruhánkhoz, amikor nem diák? – hallotta a magyarázatát a nőnek, akiről úgy tippelte, hogy Madam Pomfrey volt.

– Egyelőre ne feltételezzük azt, hogy halálfaló. Nem próbált meg senkit sem bántani, nem igaz? – kérdezte nyugodtan Dumbledore.

Hermione nem tudta elhinni, hogy azt gondolták róla, halálfaló.

 _– Azok után_ , _amit értük tettem? Miért erősködnek, hogy nem ismernek? Még ha meg is haltam, fel kellene, hogy ismerjenek._

– Egyszerűen meg fogjuk tőle kérdezni később – Dumbledore elhalkult. – Nos, azt hiszem, most is megkérdezhetjük. Ébren van, és hallgat minket.

Hermione némán átkozódott. Hogy csinálta ezt a férfi? Hogy tudott mindent így?

Hallotta, hogy odasétálnak hozzá.

– Gyermekem, nincs értelme tovább tettetnie, hogy alszik. Tudom jól, hogy ébren van – mondta Dumbledore.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, és felült.

– Ez még mindig megijeszt, ahogy ezt csinálja, ahogy így mindent tud, uram.

A férfi szemei felcsillantak miközben halványan a lányra mosolygott.

– Nos, kedveském, nem rémlik, hogy találkoztunk volna ezelőtt, szóval ötletem sincs, hogy honnét tud rólam és a tantestületemről bármit, mivel úgy tűnik, hogy ők sem ismerik. Mi lenne, ha a nevével kezdenénk?

Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Ez nem vicces, de egyelőre belemegyek a játékba. Hermione vagyok, Hermione Jean Granger. Na, már most, hogy lehet életben, és, hogy-hogy egyikük sem ismer fel?

Ha Albus meg is rémült a kérdéstől, nem mutatta jelét. A másik kettő viszont igen, de a férfi pillantása nyugodt maradt a lány felé.

– Nos, Miss Granger fogalmam sincs egyelőre, hogy erre hogyan válaszoljak. Fogalmam sincs, hogy miért nem ismerjük, amikor úgy tűnik, hogy ön tökéletesen ismer bennünket, ahogy azt sem tudom, hogy miért gondolta azt, hogy meghalt.

– Albus, ezt vettem le róla, amikor megvizsgáltam. – Madam Pomfrey kinyújtotta a lány időnyerőjét Dumbledore felé.

Hermione felhökkent, amikor kezdett összeállni a fejében az, hogy mi is történt. Dumbledore arckifejezését alapul véve, neki is leesett, hogy miről lehetett szó.

– Mi az, Albus? – kérdezte Minerva.

Dumbledore Hermionéra pillantott.

– Valami, amit jó pár hónappal ezelőtt elzártam. Hogy jutott ehhez hozzá, Miss Granger?

Hermione nyelt egyet, az arca kifehéredett a hirtelen információk hatására.

– Ön... ön adta nekem, uram. Vagyis, Min... McGalagony professzor, azután, hogy odaadta neki, hogy adja nekem. A harmadik évemben kaptam, hogy odaérjek időben az összes tanórámra.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Ennyire én is rájöttem.

– Albus, de épp az előbb mondtad, hogy nem ismered ezt a lányt. Hogy adhattad neki, ha nem ismered? Én tudom, hogy én nem adtam neki. Életemben nem láttam még – jelentette ki Minerva, egy heves homlokráncolás kíséretében.

– Nem tudom még elmagyarázni, Minerva. Poppy, elég jól van ahhoz, hogy elhagyja a gyengélkedőt? – kérdezte Dumbledore.

– Igen, Albus, jól van. Korábban csak a stressz és a sokk hatására ájult el. Most már rendben lesz – mondta szintén homlokát ráncolva Madam Pomfrey.

Dumbledore Hermionéra mosolygott.

– Miss Granger, velem jönne az irodámba?

Hermione bólintott, és lassan felállt. Dumbledore a helyiségben tartózkodó másik két nőhöz fordult.

– Egyelőre, ha kérhetem, tartsuk titokban a személyazonosságát. Legalábbis addig, míg mindent elrendezek.

Mikor mindkét nő bólintott, Dumbledore gyengéden megfogta Hermione karját, és a gyengélkedő ajtajához vezette. Kimentek és nyugodtan végigsétáltak a folyosókon, mikor Hermione úgy hitte, sietniük kellett volna.

Albus újra lepillantott rá.

– Ha sietnénk, lehet,hogy pánikot keltenénk. Senki sem figyel fel a kényelmes sétatempóra, Miss... nos, mindjárt visszatérünk rá.

Hermione elmosolyodott. A férfi olvasott a gondolataiban. Fel kellett volna vonnia a falait? Nem, még nem. Megengedte, hogy belenézzen a fejébe, habár azért rakott egy falat a negyedik évétől a jelen napig tartó emlékeire. Rájött, hogy az első háromnak is rejtve kellene maradnia, de nyitva hagyta őket, hogy a férfi láthasson valamit a korábbi életéből, mielőtt itt felébredt. Már ha úgy dönt, hogy belenéz.

– Hmm... nem érdekes? Okklumens is. Mit kell titkolnia, kedveském? – kérdezte társalgási hangnemben, kíváncsibbnak hatva bárminél.

– Uram, nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy tudja, honnét ismerem, és ön nem ismer engem, és... fogalmam sincs, milyen hatást érne el... egyes dolgokon ez a rejtett tudásom – mondta a lány.

A férfi megint mosolygott.

– Okos lány. De ezt mind meg fogjuk beszélni az irodámban, vagy legalábbis részeit, amiket úgy érez, megoszthat velem.

Hermione kikényszerített egy mosolyt, mikor a diákok nyüzsögni kezdtek körülötte érdeklődő pillantásokkal. Látta, hogy James és Lily, Remus és Sirius mellett áll. Még mindig lesokkolta, hogy látja őket, de rávette magát, hogy a földet nézze, mikor közelebb értek hozzájuk.

Amikor közeledtek a vízköpő felé, újra látta Pitont, egyedül sétált, és tekintetük találkozott. Gyorsan felvonta az összes falát, ezzel lágyan megnevettetve Dumbledore-t. Halványan Pitonra mosolygott, de az bármilyen gondolat vagy érzelem nélkül bámult rá vissza.

Hermione újra a földet kezdte bámulni, és elhaladt a fiú mellett is.

A szobornál Dumbledore megtorpant.

– Bármi ötlet a jelszóra, kedveském? – kérdezte, kerülni próbálva egyelőre a lány nevét.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Citrompor? – Semmi sem történt, de Dumbledore újból mosolyra húzta a száját, miközben várta, hogy a lány újra megpróbálja.

– Tudom, hogy valamilyen cukorka vagy édesség. Robbanócukorka? Bűvös Bizsere? Csokibéka? – Még mindig nem történt semmi. – Medvecukor? Bogoly Berti Féle Minden Ízű Drazsé? – Az utóbbira a szobor megmoccant.

– Érdekes. Jó tudni, hogy néhány dolog nem változik – mondta Dumbledore, miközben fellépett a lépcsőre, miután a lépcsőház megjelent odabent.

Hermione belépett a férfi után, és követte az irodájába. Pontosan ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint amikor legutoljára ott járt, és ez egy megkönnyebbült sóhajra késztette.

Dumbledore helyet foglalt az asztala mögött, és intett a lánynak, hogy üljön le az asztallal szemközti, üres székre. Hermione leült, dobolni kezdett a karfán, és várt, miközben a férfi nemes egyszerűséggel, meredten bámult rá.

Egyikük sem szólalt meg jó ideig, végül Dumbledore törte meg a hallgatást.

– Nos, Miss Granger jelenleg 1977 van. Mi volt a dátum azelőtt, hogy ide tévedt?

Hermione nyelt egyet.

_– 1977? Szent tevehere._

– Öhm... kétezer, uram.

– Születési dátum? – kérdezte a férfi.

– 1979. szeptember 19., uram. Huszonkét éves vagyok, ha kíváncsi a koromra is – válaszolt Hermione.

Dumbledore összeráncolta a homlokát – mivel az évek száma nem stimmelt a lány korával –, és a lány talárját bámulta.

– Huszonkettő? Egyáltalán még diák?

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, uram. Hetedikes vagyok. Öhm... az időnyerő tehet nagyban a változásról a koromban.

A férfi sóhajtott.  

– Tényleg ennyit használta?

Úgy hitte, idősebb énje felügyelte, hogy milyen gyakran használta az eszközt, de aztán ott volt a lány kérdése, hogy hogyan lehet életben, így lehetséges volt, hogy nem volt mellette, és nem tehette ezt meg.

Hermione a földet bámulta.

– Uram, vannak dolgok, amiket nem árulhatok el, és az oka a koromnak az egyike ezeknek. Mondjuk úgy, hogy két évig nem kellett iskolába járnom bizonyos okok miatt, amit most nem részletezhetek.

Dumbledore csendben ült pár pillanatig.

– Oké. Mit árulhat el? Elárulhatja, hogy hogyan keveredett ide?

Hermione újból a férfire pillantott.

– A Griffendél klubhelyiségében voltam és tanultam. A legjobb barátaim, Harry és Ron bejöttek, és azt mondták, hogy kihagytam a vacsorát, miközben bolondozva birkózni kezdtek. Azon voltam, hogy visszatekerjem az időt, mivel túl sokszor felejtettem el több étkezést is az évben az óráim miatt, és akkor rám estek. Azt hiszem ez billentette ki az időnyerőt, és kezdett el eszeveszettül pörögni, és ettől ájultam el, majd zuhantam a földre.

Dumbledore elgondolkodott ezen, mielőtt újból megszólalt volna.

– Miss Granger, gondolom, tudja, hogy nem olyan egyszerű előre haladni az időben. Nem tudom, hogyan tudnám hazajuttatni. Bízom benne, hogy az időnyerőt tudjuk majd használni... ,de abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy hány pörgetésre lenne szükség abba az irányba. Nem birtokoltam a sajátom olyan sokáig, hogy erre rájöjjek. Maga tudja?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, uram. Sosem mondta, és mindig csak egy-egy órára mentem vissza az időben, és hagytam, hogy a rend magától visszaálljon. Pontosan ez magyarázza az öregedésem.

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Nos, lehet, időre lesz szükségem, hogy utána tudjak rendesen nézni. Nem akarnám túl előre vagy nem elég előre küldeni, és esetleg ott ragadna teljesen egyedül. Mindaddig, míg rájövök, itt kellene maradnia.

Hermione bólintott. Dumbledore még pár percig gondolkodott.

– Hermione Granger. Ez nem egy gyakori név. Lehetséges, hogy másik nevet kellene használnunk... ,hogy ne legyenek ebből problémák a jövőben. Van bármi ötlete?

Hermione elveszetten összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mindenki, akit ismerek, kötődik ehhez az évhez. Talán... – Hermione morgásszerűen felnyögött. _– Lavender Brown_

– Azt hiszem használhatnánk valami átlagosat, mint a Smith vagy a Brown, vagy a Bla... vagyis Black nem.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Megérdeklődhetem, hogy miért hitte azt, hogy halott?

Hermione megint sóhajtott.

– Ha ezt megválaszolom... ez... felboríthat dolgokat a jövőben. Tudom, hogy nem örülne neki, ha így tennék.

Dumbledore visszaült.

– Nem, drága Miss Granger, nem örülnék neki, azt hiszem. Ami elárulja, hogy remekül ismert, mielőtt meghaltam volna.

Hermione felegyenesedett a székében.

– Honnan tudja... oh tényleg... megkérdeztem. Uram, nem árulhatom el, hogyan... bármennyire szeretném. Annyi mindenkit megmenthetne... ,de változtatna is ... – Hermione megállt, mivel könnyezni kezdett. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse őket.

Itt volt, és lehetőséget kapott, hogy megmentse őket... ,de milyen áron? Véletlenül megváltoztatna valamit, ami ahhoz vezetne, hogy végül elvesztik a csatát. Abból mégis mi származna, ami jó?

Dumbledore felállt, és odasétált a lányhoz. A vállára tette a kezét, hogy támogassa.

– Miss Granger, nem várom el öntől, hogy bármit elmondjon. Ha jól sejtem ennek köze van Tomhoz. – Megállt, mivel nem tudta, mit tud a lány a dologról.

Hermione felemelte a fejét és bólintott. Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Legalább nyerünk? Mindössze ezt kell tudnom.

Hermione hosszasan ránézett a férfire.

_– Változna bármi, ha tudná?_

Nem tudta megmondani, mi változott volna azzal, ha esetleg tudta volna előre a férfi.

– Igen... ,de rengeteg veszteséggel.

Dumbledore elszomorodott, ahogy belegondolt.

– Oké. A nagyobbik jó érdekében. Ezt kell majd mondogatnom magamnak.

Hermione riadtan felpillantott. Miatta kezdte el ezt a bizonyos mondását? A mondatot, amit a lány gyűlölt hallani? A nagyobbik jó számított csak, alapul véve a férfi idősebb verzióját . Ő tehetett erről, hogy elmondta neki a dolgokat? Emiatt volt az, hogy a férfi úgy tűnt, minden rosszat leráz magáról, majd kimondta ezeket a szavakat, mintha ettől bármi jobb lett volna?

Látva a lány döbbenetét, Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– A tekintetéből ítélve, ezt elég gyakran mondhattam.

Hermione ostobán bólintott. Dumbledore visszasétált az asztalához, most, hogy a lány könnyei elapadtak.

– Ha jól sejtem azért kellett ez, mert rengeteg órája volt, még felsőfokúak is. Igazam van?

Hermione újból bólintott, mielőtt a férfi folytatta volna.

– Rendben. Szóval, találjunk ki egy történetet arra az időre, amit itt fog tölteni. Miért nem írja le az óráit, hogy tudjam hová osszam be. Habár biztos vagyok benne, hogy többet tud, mint amit jelenleg oktatni tudnánk önnek. Keresztülmenni azon... ahogy el tudom képezni, egy valóságos rémálom lehetett önnek.

Átnyújtott Hermionénak egy pennát és egy darab pergament, ahová felírta az órákat, amikre bejárt, és melléjük írta a legutolsó házi feladatait, hogy a férfi tudja, hol tartott.

Dumbledore átnézte, és felvonta a szemöldökét az órák láttán, amit a lány felsorolt.

– Nem hinném, hogy jó ötlet lenne az, ha használná az időnyerőt az itt tartózkodása alatt. Szóval, ha kevesebb órával kell beérnünk, melyeket nem bánja, ha le kell adnia?

A lány visszavette a listát és lehúzott néhányat, majd újra átnyújtotta csendesen a férfinek. Dumbledore bólintott.

– Ez sokkal könnyebb lesz, és talán még szabadideje is marad az egyéb tanulmányaira.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Szóval, mit kellene mondanom az embereknek? Minerva és Madam Pomfrey már tudják az igazi nevemet.

A férfi elbambult pár pillanat erejéig.

– Jól ismerte Minervát, olyannyira jól, hogy a keresztnevét használja?

Hermione elpirult.

– Ő maga mondta, hogy használhatom a nevét, ha kettesben vagyunk. Sajnálom, nagyon sokáig tartott, míg hozzászoktam, szóval lehet, hogy visszaszokni sem lesz egyszerűbb ahhoz, hogy igazgatón... őőő... McGalagony professzor.

Dumbledore mosolyogott, miközben megnézte a lány gondolatait, hogy igaz volt-e amit mondott.

 _– Szóval Minerva igazgatónő lesz. Nagyon jó_. _Talán el kellene kezdenem kiképezni rá a biztonságkedvéért._

– Majd beszélek velük. Szóval, Hermione Brown akkor?

Hermione rándított egyet a vállán.

_– Csak egy név, és a nagyobbik jóért teszed._

Kihúzott egyet az igazgató mondásai közül, annak ellenére, hogy ezt meglehetősen utálta.

– Működni fog. Nem mintha örökre rajtam ragadna.

Dumbledore mosolya nőtt. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a lány nem kedvelte azt a személy, akihez ez a név tartozott.

– Rendben, Miss Brown, azt fogjuk mondani, hogy cserediák. Mivel korábban is griffendéles volt, újra odahelyezzük. Van néhány szabad ágy a hetedikes lányok hálókörletében. Az, hogy miért volt ott korábban, és, hogy a diákok hogyan találtak önre... maradjunk Poppy emlékezetkiesésénél. Lehet, az lesz az legjobb, ha nem próbáljuk meg elmagyarázni. Csak mondja azt, hogy biztos megbotlott, miközben az új szobájába igyekezett.

Összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben elgondolkodott egy pillanatra.

– Majd elküldöm Minervát, hogy szerezzen be önnek néhány ruhát és könyvet.  Mi több, mivel szombat van, megengedem, hogy vele tartson. Önre bízom, hogy beszerezzen mindent, amire szüksége lehet, mivel az anyagi helyzetünk, a feljegyzések szerint, pompás perpillanat. Sőt, még költőpénzt is adok az itt tartózkodása idejére.

Hermione elpirult.

– Uram, semmi szükség rá, hogy ezt csinálja. Nem ismer... az lényegtelen, hogy én mit állítok.

A férfi újra elmosolyodott.

– Éppen ez mutatja, milyen őszinte, hogy előhozza ezt a feltevést. Remekül bele tudok nézni gondolatokba és emlékekbe, még úgyis, hogy egy fal van az utamban. Láttam egy sokkal idősebb énem, és egy fiatalabb verziót önből, ahogy sokszor elbeszélgetnek, szóval biztos, hogy igaz. Mindemellett, láttam, hogyan nézett önre Minerva az emlékében. Merem állítani, hogy lányaként tekint önre, igazam van?

Hermione behúzta fejét, és még jobban elpirult. Dumbledore ezen lágyan felkuncogott.

– Most látom a fejében, hogy igazam van. Szóval a legkevésbé sem bánom.  Ezenfelül, nem engedhetem útjára ruhák és könyvek nélkül, sőt költőpénz nélkül sem. Minden diáknak szüksége van a zsebében néhány galleonra, hogy édességeket szerezzen a Mézesfalásból.

A férfi felállt, és a kandallójához sétált. Beledobott egy kevés hopp-port, mire a lángok zöldre váltottak, ekkor beledugta a fejét a lángok közé.

– Minerva, szükségem lenne rád egy pillanatra, kedvesem.

Kihúzta a fejét, mire Minerva kilépett.

– Minerva, ennek a fiatal lánynak szüksége lesz ruhákra és könyvekre. Elkísérnéd az Abszol Útra, hogy beszerezhesse? És minden egyéb mást, amire szerinted szüksége lesz. Te nagyon jó vagy az efféle dolgokban. Írj mindent a roxforti számlára, egyelőre.

Minerva összeráncolt homlokkal nézett a férfire.

– A roxforti számlára, Albus? Nem is tudjuk, ki ez a lány. Lehet, hogy kém.

Dumbledore megint kuncogott.

– Kedvesem, gondolod, hogy nem néztem át alaposan a gondolatait? Nem kém. Remek szövetségesünk. Bízz bennem... néhány év múlva... nos jó pár év múlva, te is így fogod gondolni.

Minerva összezavarodva nézett.

– Mi?

Hermione közbeszólt.

– Igazgatóúr, azt hiszem, ezt a részét elmagyarázhatjuk neki. Megbízom benne, és tudom, hogy ön is. Bárkinél jobban tud titkot tartani.

Minerva rápillantott az előtte lévő lányra.

–Hogy tudhatná ezt, Miss Granger?

– Miss Brown most már, Minerva – mondta Dumbledore, ezzel elnyerve egy újabb rosszalló pillantást a nőtől.

– Még az igazi nevét sem árulta el nekünk? – mondta Minerva, mintha ez bebizonyította volna az álláspontját.

Dumbledore mosolyra görbítette a száját.

– Nem, kedvesem. Grangernek hívják, a Brown az álneve. A jövőnkből érkezett, az a nyaklánc egy időnyerő volt. Kicsit több, mint húsz évet jött vissza a múltba... vagyis neki múlt.

Minerva elképedve bámult.

– Húsz év? Albus, biztos vagy benne?

Dumbledore újra elmosolyodott.

– Teljesen biztos. Láttam a fejében. Láttam, nem mellékesen, hogy milyen szépen öregedtél még. Gyönyörűen, ha mondhatok ilyet.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a mosolyát. Tudta, hogy Dumbledore és McGalagony között több volt, mint barátság, vagy egyszerű kollegális viszony. Csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy milyen régen kezdődött, de ez azt mutatta, hogy legalább húsz éven át tartó románcról volt szó, ha nem hosszabbról.

Minerva látta Hermione mosolyát, és összeráncolta a homlokát, mielőtt halkan megszólalt volna.

– Albus, komolyan. Ne a diákok előtt. Te tudod a legjobban. Ha jól sejtem most már ő is diák.

Dumbledore szélesen elmosolyodott, miközben szemei felcsillantak.

– Kedvesem, ennek a fiatal hölgynek a tudása még téged is meglepne. Többet tud, mint amennyit elárul. Tudott rólunk már azelőtt, hogy egy szót szóltam volna, és igen, most már ő is a diákunk.

Minerva gyanakodva pillantott Hermionéra.

– Pontosan kitől tud rólam és Albusról... feltéve, hogy van bármi, amiről tudni lehet?

Hermione a szemébe nézett, kellemetlenül érezte magát és ideges volt.

– Tőled, Min... professzor.

Minerva pufogott.

– Én ilyen nem csináltam. Hazudik, Miss Granger vagy Brown, vagy bárki is legyen.

Dumbledore megint kuncogott.

– Nem, nem hazudik, kedvesem. Így áll a dolog, Hermione, megengedi, hogy megmutassam azt az emléket neki?

Hermione az igazgatóra bámult. Ha látta, pontosan tudnia kellett, hogy a beszélgetés a halála után történt.

– Uram...  nem hinném, hogy...

– Látod, nem akarja megmutatni. Nem is történt ilyen – jelentette ki Minerva, és összefonta maga előtt a karjait.

Hermione sóhajtott és még mindig Dumbledore-t bámulta.

– Uram...

Dumbledore felemelte a kezét.

– Tudom, hogy miért nem szeretné megmutatni. Tanulta, hogyan kell részlegesen emléket kihúzni?

Hermione bólintott és újra felsóhajtott. A férfi a merengőjéhez vezette, és bólintott, hogy a lány csinálja csak. Hermione előhúzta a pálcáját és koncentrált, a hegyét a homlokához nyomta, és kihúzta az ezüstös-kék fényt.

Beleejtette a hatalmas kőtálba, és figyelte, ahogy körbekering benne. Nézte, ahogy Minerva belehajolt, majd beszívta az emlék.

**_A két nő Dumbledore irodájában ült. Mindketten egy-egy széken az asztal mellett._ **

Megrettenve nyugtázta a fiatalabb Minerva, hogy milyen idősnek tűnt az emlékben.

**_– Tudod... megértem, miért nem bánt, hogy Ron összejött Lavenderrel. Nem szereted őt. Legalábbis nem úgy. Mindig is úgy gondoltam, hogy ti ketten jobbak vagytok barátokként, mint bármi másként – jelentette ki Minerva, miközben fogta Hermione kezét._ **

**_– Tudom, hogy tiszta szívből szeretem. Olyan érzés, mintha ez az a fajta szeretet lenne. Ha ez nem az, honnan fogom tudni, hogy az milyen? – kérdezte Hermione. Zavarodottnak látszott._ **

**_– Drága lányom. Mindig te voltál a kedvenc diákom, a házamban_** , ** _és azon kívül is. Te vagy a legtörődőbb és őszintébb ember, akit ismerek. A bizalmam benned Albusszal egy szinten van. – Minerva megállt és halványan a lányra mosolygott._**

**_– Nos, neki rossz szokása volt olykor-olykor feszegetni az igazságot kicsit, szóval lehet, hogy ez nem volt jó példa. De tudni fogod, amikor tényleg rátalálsz. Bízz bennem, nekem sikerült – mondta Minerva, még mindig tartva a lány kezeit._ **

A fiatalabb Minerva teljes döbbenettel nézte ezt végig. Hermionét szerette a legjobban? A hite a lányban Albus mellett volt? Ez még nagyobb sokk volt.  Albusban jobban bízott, mint bárkiben a bolygón.

 ** _Hermione vállat vont_** , ** _és kicsit szomorúnak tűnt._**

**_– Kétlem, professzor. Nézzen rám. Igaz, amit mondanak rólam. Nem vagyok olyan csinos, és egy könyvmoly vagyok, aki előbb olvas el egy könyvet, minthogy érdekelnék a ruhák vagy, hogy melyik frizura néz ki jól. Kinek kellenék? Pitonnak igaza volt. Nem vagyok több, csak idegesítően okoskodó._ **

**_– Hermione, édes lányom. Mikor fogsz végre Minervának szólítani? Már olyan sokszor mondtam, hogy nyugodtan – kérdezte az idősebb nő, ahogy együtt ültek._ **

**_Hermione lágyan elmosolyodott._ **

**_– Sajnálom, prof... Minerva. Megszokás._ **

**_Minerva kuncogott._ **

**_– Perselus sok minden volt, és sok mindent tudott, de ettől függetlenül nem volt mindig igaza. Nem vagy idegesítő._ **

**_Hermione hitetlenkedő pillantását látva Minerva elnevette magát._ **

**_– Oh, biztos vagyok benne, hogy kegyetlenül idegesítetted, de nem vagy idegesítő, és okosnak lenni nem hátrány. Ahogy az sem rossz dolog, hogy szeretsz olvasni. Mindössze találnod kell valakit, aki okos és szintén szereti az öreg könyveket. Olyasvalakire van szükséged, aki nem untatna halálra. Amúgy pedig egy nagyon szép, fiatal nő vagy, Hermione. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy sok fiatalember vágyik rád, és szimplán arra várnak, hogy mutass feléjük egy szikrányi érdeklődést._ **

**_Hermione rándított egyet a vállán, miközben Minerva folytatta._ **

**_– Tudom, hogy most kételkedsz benne, de te is meg fogod találni azt a valakit, aki iránt olyat érzel majd, mint még soha korábban. Tudni fogod, hogy valódi. Nem kell megkérdőjelezned. Bízz bennem, kedvesem. Én is megtaláltam ezt a valakit, és minden percét szerettem az együtt töltött időnknek. Annak ellenére, hogy néha borzasztóan idegesített ez a férfi._ **

**_Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott._ **

**_– Ki volt az, Minerva? Ki volt a nagy szerelmed?_ **

**_Minerva felpillantott valamire, amit a fiatalabb Minerva nem láthatott, mivel nem fókuszált rá az emlék._ **

**_– Egy remek embert szerettem. Albus Dumbledore-t. Nagyon szerettük egymást éveken át. Bárcsak még..._ **

Az emlék megszakadt. Minerva elhúzódott a merengőtől, és visszapillantott Hermionéra.

  – Mit kívántam? – kérdezte gyengéden a nő.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt.

– Azt nem árulhatom el, Min... professzor.  Lehet, hogy túl sok minden változna, ha megtenném.

Minerva feldolgozta mindezt. Dumbledore-ra pillantott, aki bólintott megerősítésképpen Hermione szavaira. Nem akart megváltoztatni dolgokat, de úgy hangzott, mintha Albus már nem lett volna vele, amikor beszélgettek az emlékben.

Minerva Albusra pillantott. Bármire hajlandó lett volna, ha azzal biztosíthatja, hogy nem veszíti el a férfit. Ki fogja deríteni időben, hogy mi történt. Rá fogja venni Hermionét, hogy avassa be, ha kell.

Minerva nyelt egyet, és újra Hermionéra pillantott.

– Rendben van, Hermione, azt hiszem már megengedtem, hogy Minervának szólíts privátban, szóval folytathatod. Azt mondtam, hogy bízom benned, és bízom Albusban. Ha ő elhiszi, hogy az emlék valódi, akkor én is. Azt hiszem, mehetünk vásárolni.

Halványan a fiatal nőre mosolyogott.

Hermione viszonozta a gesztust.

– Köszönöm, hogy hiszel nekem, Minerva. Még ha csak azért is, mert az igazgatóúr elhiszi. Vitatkozhatnál vele ezen, habár örülök, hogy nem teszed. Nem ez lenne az első alkalom, hogy nem értesz vele egyet.

Minerva elmosolyodott. Úgy tűnt Hermione jól ismeri őket.

– Nos, hát, majd meglátjuk, hogy alakulnak a dolgok. Biztos vagyok, hogy egyszer bebizonyítottad felém a hűségedet, ahogy abban is, hogy újra megtennéd, ha úgy érezném, szükséges. De most elfogadlak szimplán hit alapján, rendben?

Hermione bólintott egy apró mosoly kíséretében.

– Oké.

 Minerva is bólintott.

– Nos, hát menjünk, és szerezzük be a ruháidat és a könyveidet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Remélem, tetszik nektek eddig ez a fordítás. (:  
> Meghoztam a harmadik fejezetet, jó olvasást kívánok hozzá!  
> Nem egy ember kérdezte üzenetben, hogy miért rövidebbek magyarul a fejezetek, mint angolul!? Erre nagyon egyszerű a magyarázat!  
> A fanfiction.net oldal beleszámítja a sztori szószámába az író megjegyzését, ami alapból legalább mínusz 200 szó per fejezet, mivel azt nem fordítottam le. (Főként az olvasóinak köszöni meg a kommenteket, illetve saját béta olvasójának ír köszönetet.)  
> Viszont az is igaz, hogy a lényeges szövegtörzs is kicsit rövidebb lett magyarul, körülbelül olyan 100-150 szóval fejezetenként, de ennek is meg van a magyarázata. Egy-egy kifejezés angolul hosszabb, akár négy szavas dolog is lehet, míg a magyar letudja egy raggal vagy jelzővel. Vagy vehetnénk akár a személyes névmás kérdését is, ugye az angol kiírja/mondja, hogy „én”, míg a magyar nemes egyszerűséggel csak ragoz... stb. Szóval nyugi, a történet nem lett rövidebb, tartalmilag ugyanaz, csak a magyar nyelv máshogy fejez ki sok mindent, mint az angol.  
> Xx Mary
> 
> A fejezetet béta olvasta : Verázslat és justemoi  
> Köszönet érte. :)

**Harmadik Fejezet**

Elsőként a Czikornyai és Patzába hoppanáltak, az Abszol úton. Kiválasztották az összes könyvet, amire a lánynak szüksége volt, és Minerva – látva az emléket – tudott Hermione könyvimádatáról. Ezért ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy beszerezzen néhány olyan olvasnivalót is, amik nem tankönyvek voltak.

Hermione próbált ellenkezni, de nem ért el vele semmit. Szóval elvett még néhány könyvet, meglepve Minervát azzal, hogy a könyvek nehéz- és komolyolvasmánynak tűntek. Minerva fejcsóválva megmondta az eladósegédnek, hogy írja a roxforti számlára, majd továbbmentek.

– Mondtam, hogy bármit megvehetsz, amit akarsz vagy szeretnél elolvasni – mondta Minerva, figyelve Hermionéra, miközben végignavigálta magukat az egészen zsúfoltnak mondható utcákon.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Azt vettem, amit akarok és szeretnék olvasni.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Ezek csak újabb tankönyvek.

Hermione elnevette magát.

– Nem, ezt nem tanuljuk Roxfortban, Minerva. – Felemelte az egyik könyvet. – Tudom, hogy tudod.

Minerva is nevetett.

– Nem, nem tanítunk legilimenciát Roxfortban. Egyátalán miért akarod megtanulni?

Hermione rándított egyet a vállán.

– Jól jöhet, ha tudja az ember. Van egy barátom, aki vérfarkas, és képes felismerni, ha valaki hazudik neki, és ez segítene, hogy én is rájöjjek, ha valaki hazudik nekem. Egyébként is, a barátaim, Harry és Ron, utálnák a tudatot, hogy tudok olvasni a gondolataikban. Habár kétlem, hogy akarnék bennük. Perverz dögök, mindketten azok.

Minerva mosolyra húzta a száját, de semmit sem mondott. Úgy tűnt, hogy Hermione továbblépett azon a Ron fickón, feltételezve, hogy ugyanarról volt szó. Ez azt jelentette, hogy a beszélgetésük, annyi évvel későbbről, nem egy friss emlék volt.

Rengeteg ruhaboltba betértek. Természetesen megigazítatták a talárját és az egyenruháját, de ezenkívül vettek farmerokat és szoknyákat is. Említés pedig ne is essen a jó pár blúzról, trikóról és pólóról mindenféle színben. Hermione próbálta mondani, hogy ez túlzás, próbálta elmagyarázni, hogy nem hord szoknyát a hegei végett, legalábbis az egyenruháján kívül, de Minerva megint vitatkozni kezdett.

– Kedves, nem kellene rejtegetned a hegeidet. Ha egy jó ügyért dolgoztál **,** amikor szerezted őket, akkor azt mondom, mutasd meg őket, mint egy-egy medált. Egyébként is, nem tudjuk, mennyi időre ragadsz itt, szóval szükséged lesz kellő mennyiségű ruhára, hogy kihúzd. Ha nem kellenek, akkor eltesszük őket a következő időutazó diáknak.

Minerva próbálkozása a viccel megnevetette Hermionét. Nem gyakran csinált ilyet a nő.

Minerva jó néhány pár cipőt is adott a kupachoz. Sportcipőt és szandált a melegebb napokra, csizmát pedig a hidegebbekre, és természetesen az előírt cipőt az egyenruhájához.

Hermione összerezzent **,** amikor meghallotta a végösszeget, de Minerva rándított egyet a vállán, és azt mondta, hogy Dumbledore sosem mondta, hogy mennyi lett volna az esetleges limit. Ami igaz volt, de ettől még Hermione kellemetlenül érezte magát miatta.

Az utolsó helyen, ahol megálltak, Hermione elpirult, hogy pont Minervával van egy ilyen üzletben. Semmi más nem volt benn, csak olyan dolgok **,** amit még nem vettek. Fehérnemű.

– Minerva, nem vagyok benne biztos... – kezdte Hermione.

Minerva mérgelődött.

– Ne tehetjük meg, hogy... nem biztosítunk elég ruhát. Na **,** gyere szépen.

Vettek jó pár bugyi és melltartó szettet többféle színben. Hermione rámutatott, hogy a selyem és a csipke nem volt része az egyenruhának, de Minerva csak elmosolyodott.

– Tervezed mutogatni a nem egyen-bugyidat? – kérdezte Minerva.

Hermione elpirult.

– Nos **,** nem, de a lányok a hálószobában még észrevehetik.

Minerva szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Látni fogod, hogy a legtöbb lány nem tartja magát az egyenruhához a privát fehérneműjével. Nem mintha a férfi professzorok leellenőrizhetnék, a nők pedig még annyira sem szeretnék.

Hermione nevetett, ahogy lekicsinyítették legutolsó vásárlásukat és eltették a zsebükbe. Hermione látta, nem mintha akarta volna, hogy Minerva is vett magának egy-két dolgot a fehérneműrészlegen.

Ettől Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

_– Úgy tűnik, Minervának is van oka, hogy szép legyen a bugyija. Jó neki._

Megálltak, hogy egyenek egy keveset ebédre, majd visszahoppanáltak a vadkanos kapuhoz. Visszasétáltak a kastélyba, és még mindig kuncogtak, miközben beszélgettek. Nem egy diák látta őket, és kíváncsiak voltak, hogy mi történik, de okosabbak voltak annál, hogy rákérdezzenek. McGalagony nem az a típus volt **,** aki csacsogott vagy pletykált diákokkal, főleg akkor nem, ha szemmel láthatóan privát beszélgetéséről volt szó.

Minerva elkísérte Hermionét a Kövér Dáma portréjához, és kimondta a jelszót, hogy Hermione is megtudja. Beléptek, és Hermione gondoskodott róla, hogy arckifejezése zavart legyen, így hihetőbbé téve az emlékezetkieséses mesét.

Vettek egy ládát az Abszol úton, és elküldték az iskolába. Üres volt, de meg volt bűvölve, hogy ne lehessen kinyitni. Így követték a történetet, mi szerint cserediák volt.

Mikor végül bent voltak, Minerva visszavette komoly arckifejezését, és maga köré hívta az odabent tartózkodó diákokat.

– Szeretném bemutatni Hermione Brownt. Egy új diák, és itt, Roxfortban fogja befejezni az utolsó évét. Néhányan már lehet láttátok, de kérem, adjatok teret szegény lánynak, mivel csúnyán elesett, és nem sok mindenre emlékszik most. Miss Evans, ha esetleg megmutatná új diákunknak a lányok hálókörletét, akkor el tudna helyezkedni. Köszönöm. Ennyi lenne.

Minerva vállba veregette Hermionét, mielőtt otthagyta. Hermione nyelt egyet, ahogy végignézett a rengeteg ismeretlen arcon. Tekintete találkozott néhánnyal, akiket ismert, de tudta, hogy ők nem ismerték.

Látta Lilyt előlépni.

– Üdv újra! Lily Evans vagyok. Máris megmutatom a hálót, hogy el tudj helyezkedni.

Hermione bólintott, és azon gondolkodott, hogy emlékeznie kellett rá, hogy ez a lány Lily Evans volt, még nem Lily Potter. Követte a vörös hajút, míg két mosolygós arcú valakibe nem ütköztek. Mellettük volt egy harmadik, homokbarna hajú is, aki szimplán bizonytalankodva pillantott a lányra.

– Szia, Hermione! Jobban érzed magad? – kérdezte James vigyorogva, majd átfonta a karját Lily körül.

Hermione elpirult.

– Igen, sokkal. Köszi. Te voltál az egyik **,** aki rám talált, igaz? – Rájött, hogy a fiú volt. Nem sok embernek volt olyan haja, mint Harrynek. Vagyis jobban szólva Harrynek volt olyan haja, mint Jamesnek.

James vigyorgott.

– Aha. A földön találtunk rád, kidőlve. James Potter vagyok, ez a rühes dög Sirius Black, és az, aki nagyon zavartan néz, pedig Remus Lupin. Természetesen találkoztál már Lily Evansszel, a barátnőmmel.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Nagyon örülök a találkozásnak veletek. – Remusra pillantott, mikor észrevette, hogy a fiú még mindig bizonytalan.

– Ne haragudj a korábbi miatt. Én csak... azt gondoltam, hogy valaki más vagy, és amikor felébredtem... halálra rémítettél.

Remus óvatos mosollyal válaszolt.

– Azt hiszem, egy kicsit ijesztő lehet olyasvalaki mellett ébredni, akit nem ismersz. Minden oké. Szóval, a barátodat Remusnak hívják vagy hasonló?

A fiú kérdése megrémítette, és nem bírta visszafojtani, prüszkölve felnevetett. Eltűnődött, hogy vajon mikor visszatér, Remus emlékezni fog-e majd arra, hogy ezt kérdezte tőle. Tudta, hogy a férfi szégyellni fogja magát miatta.

 _– Szerencsétlen pasi –_ gondolta Hermione.

– Őőő... nem. Csak egy nagyon jó barátom. Mellém szokott bújni néhány éjszaka, ha rosszat álmodok vagy fázom. Ezért kérdeztem meg, hogy felmelegítenél-e. A barátaimmal nagyon közeli barátságot ápolunk vele. Kicsit idősebb nálunk. – Az igazat mondta, a férfi idősebb volt. Úgy kb... húsz évvel vagy mennyivel. Nos, tőle kevesebbel, ha a valódi korát nézzük.

Remus elmosolyodott.

– Szóval nem a pasid, vettem. Szóval egyébként Remus Lupin vagyok, csak, hogy ezúttal ne legyenek félreértések.

Hermione lágyan nevetett.

_– Mit szólt volna vajon, ha azt mondom neki, hogy a Remust, akit ismerek szintúgy Lupinnak hívják? Valószínűleg kiakadna, vagy nem hinne nekem._

– Nagyon örülök, hogy találkoztunk.

– Szóval, van pasid, Hermione? – kérdezte az, akitől a lány ezt várta.

Visszaküzdött egy önelégült mosolyt.

– Sirius, igaz?

Amikor a fiú vigyorgott és meghajolt, Hermione megint elnyomott egy előtörő mosolyt.

_– Oh, Sirius, ha majd emlékszel, hogyan flörtöltél velem később, a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztály előtt, te is annyira fogod majd magad szégyellni, mint ahogy Remus tenné? Valószínűleg nem._

_–_ Nos, Sirius, ez egy elég személyes kérdés első találkozáskor. Majd beavatlak, ha már jobban ismerlek – mondta, miközben újra a hálókörlet felé fordult, majd megtorpant, amikor eszébe jutott, hogy újnak kellene lennie, és nem szabadna tudnia, hogy hol vannak a dolgok.

Lily Siriusra vigyorgott.

– Gyerünk, Hermione, helyezzünk szépen el, még mielőtt Sirius újabb mély és személyes dolgokat kezd kérdezgetni.

A másik két fiú kinevette Siriust, miközben Hermione követte Lilyt a lépcsőn. Belépett a régi hálójába, és ott találta új ládáját a régi ágya mellett, és ez megmosolyogtatta. Eltűnődött, hogy ez direkt volt, vagy csak véletlen egybeesés. Talán Dumbledore átlátott a falain.

_– Át kellett, hogy lásson, hiszen látta az emlékemet Minervával, akkorról, mikor már halott volt._

Látta Lilyt leülni a mellette lévő ágyra.

– Ez az ágyam – mondta Lily. – Asszem, szomszédok leszünk. – Lily hallott egy keveset abból Remustól, hogy mi történt miután elmentek, és látta Hermionét előtűnni a semmiből is.

Lily vett egy mély levegőt.

– Szóval, tudom, hogy nem ismersz vagy ilyesmi, de jó hallgatóság vagyok, ha szeretnél beszélni valamiről. Mind nagyon kíváncsiak vagyunk, hogyan kerültél ide a klubhelyiségbe, a földre, anélkül, hogy bárki látott volna korábban.

Hermione lepillantott a ládájára, ami még mindig csukva volt.

– Nem... nem emlékszem valami sokra. – Utált hazudni, főleg Harry anyukájának, de mi mást tehetett volna?

Lily nem tűnt meggyőzöttnek. Mozgolódni kezdett **,** és újra megszólalt.

– Na és honnan ismered Perselust? – kérdezte Lily.

Hermione próbálta eltűntetni az arcáról a meglepettséget és a hazugságot.

– Nem ismerem. Azt hiszem még kicsit ki voltam ütve, és összetéveszthettem valakivel őt is.

Lily lehajtotta a fejét, és lágyan összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Biztos vagy benne? Döbbentnek látszottál, de boldog voltál, hogy láthatod.

Most Hermione ráncolta össze a homlokát.

_– Nem voltam boldog, hogy láthatom. Na_ **_,_ ** _jó, talán kicsit az voltam, hiszen nem örülök annak, hogy meghalt._

– Már mondtam, azt gondoltam, hogy valaki más. Amúgy is honnan ismerhetném? Járt másik iskolákba is?

Lily – még mindig kételkedve – megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, csak Roxfortba, de lehet, hogy iskolán kívül ismered.

– Nem ismerem Perselus Pitont – mondta Hermione, remélve, hogy ezzel lezárhatja a beszélgetést. Remélve azt is, hogy Piton nem átkozza valahogy szét a síron túlról vagy ilyesmi, hogy használni merte a keresztnevét.

Lily elmosolyodott.

– Ha nem ismered, honnan tudod a vezetéknevét?

 _– Pokolba –_ gondolta Hermione.

– Megkérdeztem Dumbledore professzort, hogy kicsoda. Mint mondtam korábban, azt hittem, valaki más. Ő mondta el a nevét, és azt, hogy mardekáros.

Lily továbbra is mosolyogott, de nem tett fel több kérdést. Hermione egy darabig csak ácsorgott, tudva, hogy a holmija nem a ládájában volt, hanem a zsebeiben.

Hermione Lilyre pillantott.

–Nehogy miattam ne legyél a barátoddal és a barátaiddal. Csak kipakolok.

– Ne aggódj miatta. Nem bánom, hogy a társaságod vagyok. Segítsek azzal? – kérdezte Lily, és még mindig furcsán nézett a lányra.

 _– A francba, meg van, honnan örökölte ezt Harry. Ő sem hagy soha annyiban semmit, ha rákapott valamire._ – Hermione magára erőltetett egy mosolyt.

– Nem, megoldom.

Hermione megkerülte az ágyat, így szemtől-szemben állt Lilyvel, és fellebegtette a ládát az ágyára. Egy bűbájjal kinyitotta, előhúzta a dolgait a zsebéből, még mindig le voltak kicsinyítve, és gyorsan beledobta őket a ládába. A nyitott tető elrejtette a mozdulatait, mielőtt Lily felemelkedett, hogy jobban lássa a lányt a láda fölül.

Egy néma bűbájjal, pálca nélkül megnagyobbította a dolgait. A ládája ettől egy káosz lett, de legalább voltak benne dolgok, így úgy tűnt, mintha kipakolt volna belőle.

Lassan kivette belőle a dolgokat, és a mágiáját használva elpakolta őket. Nem tartott sokáig, mivel ténylegesen kevés holmija volt csak.

Minerva vett neki néhány piperét is. Egy fésűt, fogkefét és fogkrémet, hajsampont és balzsamot, és még egy üveggel abból a parfümből is, amit Hermione imádott. Általában ezt hordta otthon is... vagyis a saját idejében.

Egy régi parfüm volt, amit a nagymamája viselt mindig. Hermione beleszeretett az illatba, és később ő is használta, hogy emlékezzen a nagymamájára miután meghalt. Édes, lonc illata volt.  

Letett néhány könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre, és megbűvölte őket, hogy ne vehesse őket fel senki engedély nélkül. Lily oldalra döntötte kicsit a fejét és megnézte a címeket. Felvonta a szemöldökét **,** amikor mindegyiket elolvasta. Az utolsótól majdnem leesett az ágyról.

Hermione visszaküzdött egy kuncogást. Azt a bizonyos könyvet okkal vette meg, a reakciók végett **,** és persze az extra tudásért a témában. Olyan könyv volt, amit még nem olvasott a vérfarkasokról. Tudta, hogy Remus vérfarkas, de ekkor azt is, hogy Lily is.

Lily összeszedte magát, míg Hermione mindig küszködött a nevetéssel. Mikor lecsillapodott, Hermione Lilyre pillantott.

– Minden rendben?

Lily kutakodó tekintete találkozott vele, de ettől függetlenül mosolygott.

– Csak a könyveidet nézem. Érdekes olvasmányok. Nem az, amint normális esetben megtalálsz egy ágy mellett. A legtöbb lány itt nyálas, romantikus regényeket vagy „Hogyan csináld” könyveket olvas. „Hogyan nézz ki jól” vagy „Hogyan cserkészd be a kiszemeltedet”. Idióták. Vagy jól nézel ki **,** vagy nem. És ha a kiszemeltedet érdekled, akkor semmi szükség könyvekre, hogy megszerezd magadnak.

Hermione elégedetten rámosolygott Lilyre, máris megkedvelte a lányt.

– Azta. Jó tudni, hogy én nem vagyok idióta, hasonlóan csapnivaló ízléssel a könyvek terén – húzta a lányt. 

Lily elpirult.

– Ne haragudj. Csak nem hinnéd el, hogy néhány lány milyen unalmas beszélgetéseket folytat itt.

Hermione mosolya még nagyobbra nőtt.

– Talán igen. Laktam lány kollégiumban mielőtt idejöttem volna. A legtöbbjük... biztos vagyok benne, hogy hasonlóan unalmas dolgokról beszélt. Ha intelligens beszélgetésre vágytam, akkor a professzoraimhoz kellett mennem, akikkel baráti viszonyban voltam.

– _Remushoz –_ _gondolta._ _– Vagy Minervához._

Lily mosolygott.

– Azt hiszem, talán kedvellek. Feltételezve, hogy valaha abbahagyod a hazudozást és a terelgetést arról, hogy mégis hogyan kerültél korábban a földre.

Hermione kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Sajnálom, de tényleg nem emlékszem semmire. Habár arra emlékszem, hogy láttalak téged és a fiúkat, hogy fölöttem álltok, és azt gondoltam, hogy a barátaim vagytok otthonról.   

Lily mosolyra húzta a száját, ezzel Hermionét is megmosolyogtatva, bár a lány kicsit el is pirult.

– Értem. Dolgoznunk kell a hazugsági készségen. Az a fiú, akit bámultál, Perselus, ő megtaníthatna rá. Az a srác még magának Dumbledorenak is tudna hazudni bármit, és megúszná szárazon.

Hermione mosolya elillant.

Piton. A férfi életben volt. Talán meg tudná... nem. Nincsenek változtatások. Akár unalmas volt a bájitaltan akár nem, és még ha úgyis gondolta, hogy a férfi megérdemelte az életet, nem élt, így nem változtathatott ezen. Amúgy is, képes lenne megváltozatni ezt, és a többiek sorsát nem? Ennyi erővel segíthetne Lilynek és Jamesnek is, mi több Siriusnak és Dumbledore-nak, de milyen áron?

Megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a gondolatait.

– Szóval, mikor van vacsora errefelé? – kérdezte, remélve, hogy megváltoztathatja vele a témát.

Lily vállat vont.

– Úgy egy óra múlva. Van kedved visszamenni a többiekhez, hogy Sirius újra mindenféle személyes kérdéssel bombázhasson?

Hermione elpirult, mire Lily felsóhajtott.

– Nézd, Hermione. Kedvellek, akár hazudsz, akár nem. Tényleg szimpatikus vagy, de Sirius nem...

Hermione nevetni kezdett.

– Oh, nem. Ne értsd félre, hogy miért pirultam el. Nem szimpatikus nekem Sirius, legalábbis nem úgy. Nem vagyok idióta. Tudom, hogy miféle.

Lily felvonta a tökéletes fazonra szedett, vörös szemöldökét.

– Na, akkor miféle?

Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott.

– Egy kutya. – Küzdenie kellett a nevetéssel Lily tágra nyílt tekintetét látva.

– Az a típusú srác, aki szeretkezik veled, majd otthagy. Jobban élvezi a vadászatot, mint magát a trófeát. Az ilyen férfiak kutyák, tudod? – Tudta, hogy a tűzzel játszik, de jól érezte magát ettől a szójátéktól.  

Lily megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

 _– Oké, Hermione nem tud Siriusról úgy, de leesett neki, hogy milyen pasi. Jó kislány_ – gondolta Lily.

– Igazad van, az ilyen pasik kutyák, és... – Elvigyorodott azon, amiről úgy hitte, hogy egy belső titok. – Sirius egy nagy, loncsos kutya.

Mindkét lány szélesen vigyorgott mikor visszaindultak a lépcsőn néhány perccel később. James a karjaiba vonta Lilyt, Sirius pedig peckesen megindult a lány felé.

– Szia, Hermione, gyere **,** ülj mellénk. – Megpróbálta megfogni a kezét, de Hermione a zsebébe csúsztatta őket, mielőtt a fiú akár meg tudta volna érinteni. Ettől Lily elmosolyodott.

Hermione leült, és hamar azon kapta magát, hogy Remus az egyik oldalán, Sirius pedig a másikon ült.

 _– Miért ültem pont középre? Ja, tényleg megszokásból, hiszen mindig Ron és Harry közé szoktam ülni_ – gondolta a lány.

– Na és mi újság, fiúk? – kérdezte, remélve, hogy ezúttal nem kapják hazugságon semmi miatt, mint korábban Lily.

Elkezdtek kérdezősködni tőle. Néhányat meg tudott válaszolni, néhányat inkább kikerült. Látta, hogy Lily figyeli, és úgy tűnt, hogy a lány mindig tudta, hogy Hermione mikor került ki egy kérdést és mikor nem.

– _A francba –_ gondolta Hermione.

Megkérdezték, hogy hol született, amit meg is válaszolt. Azt persze kihagyta, hogy mugli születésű volt. Nem szégyellte, de azt sem akarta, hogy pletykaként elterjedjen. Megkérdezték, hogy melyikek voltak a kedvenc tantárgyai, és válaszolt nekik. Bájitaltan és átváltoztatástan. Habár tudta, hogy jó volt SVK-ból is, de mivel nem akart kérdéseket, azt inkább nem mondta. Lily megint észrevette, hogy megállt.

_– A francba, a pokolba._

A következő néhány óra azzal telt, hogy személyes kérdéseket tettek neki fel. Hamar rájött, hogy Dumbledore nem talált ki elég mesét a fedő sztorihoz, hogy mindent el tudjon titkolni.

Végül Lily látta, hogy Hermionénak szüksége van egy kis szünetre, ezért azt mondta, hogy ideje lemenni a nagyterembe vacsorázni. Hermione tekintete találkozott a lányéval, és hálásan elmosolyodott. Lily válaszként kacsintott **,** mielőtt belekarolt Jamesbe.

A másik két tekergő belekarolt a lány egy-egy karjába, és próbálták így elkísérni vacsorázni. Ostobán érezve magát, kihúzta a karjait a kezük közül, és maga elé tolta őket. Ők jó szokásukhoz híven nevetni kezdtek, és hagyták, hogy a lány egyedül menjen végig a folyosókon.

Hermione megtorpant **,** mikor látta, hogy Hóborc zaklat néhány diákot. A többiek mentek tovább, nem vették észre, hogy a lány megállt. Hóborc ugyanúgy nézett ki, mint mindig, ami valamelyes megnyugtató volt.

 _– Nos, amennyire Hóborcot megnyugtatónak lehet nevezni_ – gondolta a lány, enyhén összeráncolt homlokkal.

– Ha alkalma van rá **,** egy bajkeverő – mondta egy bársonyos hang hűvösen. – Egyébként nem bánthat, ha emiatt aggódsz.

Hermione megfordult a hang hatására, és azon kapta magát, hogy kíváncsi, fekete szemekbe nézett. Már ekkor olyan mélyrehatóan tudott bámulni, mint felnőttként. Hermione felhúzta a falait, mivel nem tudta, hogy a fiú tud-e már legilimenciát vagy sem.

– Őőő... szia! Őhm... sajnálom, hogy „rád ájultam” korábban. Kicsit... kicsit ki voltam. Nem sokkal előtte bevágtam a fejemet – mondta, mielőtt megállt és némán átkozta magát a dadogásért.

A fiú végigmérte, mielőtt megrázta magát és inkább bámulni kezdte.

– Nos, ne csinálj belőle rendszert!

A fiú hirtelen váltása megrémítette a lányt, még úgyis, hogy jobban ismerte ennél. Nem volt más diákként sem – úgy tűnt –, mint felnőttként.  A lány halványan elpirult.

– Sajnálom. Minden tőlem telhetőt meg fogok tenni, hogy ne forduljon máskor elő.

Látta, hogy a fiú tekintete megint érdeklődővé válik. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Habár, ha mégis, remélem, nem leszel túl mérges miatta, és elkapsz, hogy ne törjem magam össze a földön, mint ahogy most is tetted. Köszönet érte, egyébként.

Látta, hogy kicsit összezavarta az ugratásával és a hálálkodásával. De aztán a fiú rándított egyet a vállán, és elsétált köszönés vagy bármi nélkül. Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben újra megindult. Útközben beleütközött Lilybe.

– Eltévedtél? – kérdezte Lily, mikor észrevette Hermionét.

Hermione észrevette, hogy Piton visszafordul és rájuk néz, amikor meghallotta Lily hangját. Emlékezett rá, hogy a fiatal Piton szerelmes volt Lilybe. A pillanatban, amikor ez eszébe jutott, látta Piton tekintetét zavartan találkozni az övével.

_A francba. Leengedte volna a falait? Hallotta volna a fiú a gondolatait? Tűnődött Hermione, miközben továbbra is meredten nézte Pitont, aki még mindig feszülten bámult vissza rá._

– Hermione? – kérdezte Lily, és csettintett egyet az ujjaival.  

Hermione újra Lilyre fókuszált.

– Hm? Nem, nem vesztem el. Csak megálltam, hogy megfigyeljem Hó... egy szellemet, ahogy elrepült. – Visszapillantott oda, ahol korábban Piton állt, de a fiú ekkorra eltűnt.

Lily elmosolyodott.

– Sok szellemünk van itt. Na, de gyere.

Lily bevezette a nagyterembe, és Hermione leült közéjük Siriusszal. Hermione próbált nem sóhajtani, mikor Sirius újra flörtölni kezdett.

 _– Nyavalyás pokol_ – gondolta. – _Elég kínossá válna a dolog, ha megátkoznám Harry keresztapját._

Inkább a vacsorájára fókuszált. Már a felénél járt, mikor megérezte, hogy valaki bámulja. Érzett egy lágy, próbálgató érzést a fejében, és felnézett, egyenesen rá Pitonra. Még mindig fenn voltak a falai, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy elég jók voltak-e. Tudta, hogy a legilimencia mestere volt, de akkor felnőtt volt.

_– Mennyire lehetett jó diákkorában?_

Remélte, hogy a falai kint tartják a fiút. Annyi mindent volt, amit nem akart, hogy lásson.

Piton tekintete újra kíváncsi volt, amikor a lány nem nézett el, hanem halványan rámosolygott **,** és várt. Nem mert Pitonra mosolyogni felnőttként, de úgy, hogy diák volt, mint ő, úgy gondolta érdekes látvány lehet a fiú reakciója.

Hermione állta a tekintetét, a fiú pedig kicsit összehúzta a szemét, mikor a lány még mindig nem nézett félre. Valaki beleütközött a könyökébe, s végül emiatt rántotta el a tekintetét. Lily elnézést kért, hogy beleütközött. Megugrott, amikor James megcsikizte.

Hermione újra felnézett, de Piton ekkor már nem bámult rá. Sóhajtott egyet és visszatért az evéshez. Olykor-olykor érzett egy próbálgató érzést a fejében **,** ami megmosolyogtatta. Tudta, hogy Piton akart belépni a fejébe már megint.

Legalábbis úgy hitte, hogy Piton volt az. Kétségkívül jó néhány halálfaló ült az asztalánál, és bármelyik megpróbálkozhatott vele. Felpillantott, és újra azon kapta magát, hogy a fiú a szemébe néz.

Újból elmosolyodott, majd a figyelmét visszaterelte a tányérjára.

_– Ő volt az, a pálcám tenném rá._

– Hé, Hermione abnormálisan csendes vagy. Mitől mosolyogsz folyton? – kérdezte Sirius.

A fiú felé pillantott, és alig láthatóan elmosolyodott.

– Alig ismersz, még csak ma találkoztunk. Honnan tudhatnád, hogy mit szoktam vagy nem szoktam általában csinálni?

Sirius, észrevéve a hibáját, elvigyorodott és rándított egyet a vállán. Hermione picit megforgatta a szemeit **,** és megrázta a fejét. Nem látta a halvány, önelégült mosolyt egy sötét hajú, mardekáros fiú száján a reakciója után, amit a jóképű tekergőnek adott.

– Szóval, mi okból mosolyogsz akkor? – kérdezte újra Sirius.

Hermione rándított egyet a vállán.

– Csak eszembe jutott valaki, akit ismertem régen. Láttam egy embert, aki rá emlékeztetett, ennyi az egész.

Sirius felélénkült.

– Oh, tényleg? Kicsoda? Ex-pasi?

Hermione félrenyert a töklevén a kérdés hallatán.

_– Piton? Ex-pasi? Teljes mértékben esélytelen, hogy az valaha bekövetkezzen._

Bele se mert gondolni, hogy mit gondolna az öreg, bárdolatlan szemétláda, ha ekként említve hallana magáról.

Sirius hátba veregette a fuldokló lányt, Lily pedig sóhajtott egyet.

– Sirius, békén tudnád hagyni? Azt fogod csak elérni, hogy kerülni fog, ha ezt folytatod. Ha akar, majd beavat dolgokba, hagyd, hogy a saját tempójában tehesse meg. Nem abban a feszített tempóban, ahogy te szereted a dolgokat. Amúgy pedig nem érdeklődik irántad.

Sirius sértettnek tűnt.

– Azt nem tudhatod, Lily. Lehet, hogy érdeklődik. Nem igaz, Cica? – kérdezte a fiú.

Hermione lefagyott egy pillanatra. Sirius mindig Cicának szólította azalatt a rövid két év alatt, míg ismerték egymást a jövőben. A gyenge flörtölés, amit anno művelt irányába, azt érte el, hogy Hermione picit vonzódott hozzá akkoriban. Ez visszahozta azt az emléket, amikor látta meghalni. 

Sirius összeráncolta a homlokát

– Mi a baj, nem tetszik a név? Szerintem illik rád. Épp olyan édes vagy, mint egy kiscica.

Hermione visszanyelte a torkából a gombócot.

– Nem zavar, csak eszembe jutott pár régi emlék, ennyi az egész.

Lily összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Egy másik régi jó barát?

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, de tényleg minden rendben. Egyszerűen csak meglepett a dolog. Ő... ő szokott így szólítani, ennyi az egész. – Küszködött a könnyeivel.   

Sirius már nyitotta a száját, de Lily – látva Hermione szemét, benne pedig a szomorúságot, amit leplezni próbált – közbelépett.

– Sirius, ha meg mered kérdezni, hogy ex-pasi-e... esküszöm, megspórolom neki a fáradságot, és én magam átkozlak meg!

Sirius becsukta a száját, és inkább vigyorogni kezdett. Hermione erőltetetten elmosolyodott, és eltolta a tányérját.

– Srácok, nagyon kimerített a mai nap, a történtek. Azt hiszem, visszamegyek a hálóba, és lefekszem aludni. Később találkozunk.

Felállt, és gyorsan elhagyta a nagytermet. Jó pár könnycseppet érzett a szemében, miközben haladt, de nem nézett vissza, hogy tudatosítsa azt, hogy pontosan kit is siratott.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A karácsonynak hála volt időm egy újabb fejezetet lefordítani.  
> Ha tetszett, kérlek írj kommentet, szeretem olvasgatni őket, még a negatívabb, építőjellegű kritikákat is. Segítenek a fejlődésben, és motiválnak a folytatásra.  
> Jó olvasást kívánok! :)
> 
> A fejezetet béta olvasta : Verázslat  
> Köszönet érte. :)

**Negyedik Fejezet**

Pár nap múlva, miután felébredt, sokkal jobban érezte magát, mint a korábbi napokban. Az álmai két egymást követő éjszaka, párhuzamosan érkeztek, de nem voltak olyan rémesek, mint amilyenek jó párszor a múltban. Ekkor újra élte a csatát a Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, és látta Siriust meghalni, mielőtt felébredt volna, de ezúttal nem úszott jéghideg verejtékben és nem üvöltött. Nem úgy, mint előző nyáron a Grimmauld téren.

Körbenézett, és rájött, hogy csak álmodta az egészet, felült, felhúzta a térdeit a mellkasához **,** és mély levegőket vett, próbálva ezzel kizárni a rosszálmokat és az emlékeket. Amikor végül elhalványodtak a dolgok, vissza tudott aludni.

Még a közjátékkal együtt is kipihentnek érezte magát. Felkelt **,** és belebújt a köntösébe, egy új _,_ élénk lilába, majd kiment, hogy megmosakodjon. Magával vitte a ruháit is, és miután letusolt, felöltözött aznapra.

Felvette az egyenruháját és az iskolai talárját, majd lábujjhegyen lement a klubhelyiségbe. Látott néhány diákot, akik már fent voltak. Gyorsan elment mellettük, és a nagyterem felé vette az irányt. Nem sokan tudták, hogy nem kellett arra várni, hogy az ételes tálcák megjelenjenek.

Megérkezhettél korábban, és egyszerűen megrendelhetted, amit szerettél volna enni. Mivel az étel, majdnem mindig ugyanaz szokott lenni, minden reggel, így Hermione tudta, hogy mit rendelhetett, amit biztos, elkészítettek már.

Bekanyarodott az aula felé, és maga mögé pillantott, miközben haladt előre, amikor hallott egy hangos csapódást. Látta Hóborcot nevetni **,** ahogy tovaszállt. Elmosolyodott, majd visszafordította a fejét menetirányba.

Ekkor összeütközött egy meleg, magas testtel, és kilökte a könyveit a kezéből. Meglátta, hogy ki volt az, és azonnal letérdelt, hogy segítsen neki. A múltban, ugyanezt tette volna Pitonnal, mint professzorral. Segített volna neki, aztán felállt volna, miközben a férfi lehordta volna mindennek.

_– Most talán bármiben más lenne?_

Segített összeszedni azt a néhány könyvet, amit a fiú kihagyott, majd átnyújtotta neki.

– Annyira sajnálom. Elterelte a figyelmemet Hóborc. – A fiú zavart, fekete szemei találkoztak az övével, amitől a lánynak nyelnie kellett. – Tényleg nagyon sajnálom pro... uhm.. Piton. – Nem akarta a keresztnevét használni, mivel félt, hogy a férfi valahogy megátkozza a síron túlról... vagy a jövőben, amikor a lány még kisgyerek volt.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát azon, ahogy a lány a vezetéknevét használta, és azon, hogy segített neki. Soha, senki nem segített neki. Nem tudta hová tenni ezt **,** vagy magát a lányt.

– Nos... legközelebb légy óvatosabb és kevésbé ügyetlen – mondta, habár hiányzott belőle bárminemű igazi indulat a zavartsága miatt.

Hermione lágyan elmosolyodott miközben felállt. A fiú is felállt vele. Már hallotta ezt tőle, de általában a férfi ilyenkor rá szokott üvölteni vagy gúnyolódni. Egészen jó érzés volt, hogy a fiú nem csinálta vele ezt. A mosolya átfordult egy önelégült vigyorba.

A fiú látta a vigyort **,** és lemerevedett.

– Mi olyan vicces? Élvezed kilökni mások kezéből a könyveiket? – Ez már jobban hasonlított a Pitonra, akit a lány ismert.

Megrázta a fejét, és vigyora visszaváltott egy halvány mosolyra.

– Nem, csak eszembe jutott a régi bájitalprofesszorom. Mindig dühös lett, ha beléütköztem. Mindenért, még a legapróbb dolgokért is haragudni szokott rám. Sajnálom. Azt hiszem, ez nem egy vicces emlék, nem kellene derülnöm rajta. Ha tudná, hogy ezt tettem, valószínűleg valami meglehetősen gonosz módon állna rajtam bosszút.

Látta Piton ajkát egy aprócska mosolyra görbülni.

– Furcsa egy szerzet vagy. Szóval, mi a neved, ha már folyton, meglehetősen érdekes módon futunk össze.

Hermione szélesebben rámosolygott.

– Hermione Gr... – Megállt egy pillanatra, mire a fiú felvonta a szemöldökét. – Sajnálom, azt hittem, tüsszenteni fogok. Szóval Hermione Brown vagyok.

Piton egy pillanatra bámult rá, mielőtt vállat rántott.

– Perselus Piton. – Mondta formálisan, és meghajolt egy kicsit.

Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét ezután, hogy a fiú rázza meg.

– Örülök, hogy... őőő... találkoztunk.

Egy pillanatra megrázta a lány kezét.

– Nos, jobb ha megyek, ha vissza akarok érni még reggeli előtt – mondta a fiú, és még mindig kicsit zavartnak tűnt.

Hermione rávigyorgott.

– Miért nem reggelizel előbb?

A fiú összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Még nincs itt a tálcák ideje – jelentette ki, mintha egyértelmű lett volna.

A lány továbbra is mosolygott.

– Szeretnél inkább most enni, mint később?

Piton homlokráncolása mélyebb lett, miközben a szemeit összébb húzta.

– Hogyan? – kérdezte. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy ez nem egy trükk.

Hermione rándított egyet a vállán.

– Gyere, megmutatom, hogyan. – Amikor a fiú még mindig gyanakodva nézett rá, folytatta. – Neked nem muszáj, de én megyek. Éhezem, mivel nem ettem valami sokat az elmúlt néhány este folyamán.

Sarkon fordult, és elindult a nagyterem felé, a füleit hegyezve a fiú lépteire. Nem hallott egyet sem, szóval az ajtóban megfordult, hogy szóljon neki, amikor újra beléütközött. Nem vette észre, hogy pontosan mögötte volt a fiú.

–  Auuu – mondta lány, mivel a fenekére esett az erőhatástól, hiszen a fiú nem tudhatta előre, hogy Hermione meg fog állni. A lány felnézett rá, és azt látta a szemeiben, hogy remekül szórakozik.

– Nem vettem észre, hogy mögöttem vagy. Nem adsz ki semmilyen hangot **,** amikor sétálsz!

Látta, hogy a fiú élvezete nőtt miközben beszélt.

– Ez jól szokott jönni. Na, de hogyan tervezed elfogyasztani azt, ami nincs itt?

Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét, várva, hogy a fiú felsegítse. Az viszont csak bámulta a kezét néhány pillanatig, de a lány nem mozdult. Piton megforgatta a szemeit, feljebb tolta a hóna alá könyveit, majd felhúzta a lányt. Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, és az asztalához sétált.

Leült, és várta, hogy a fiú ugyanezt tegye, de az összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá helyette.

– Nem ülök le a griffendéles asztalhoz – mondta, hangjában enyhe gúnnyal, miközben összehúzta a szemeit. 

A lány rándított egyet a vállán.

– Kávét kérek szépen. Két cukorral, tej nélkül – mondta, miközben figyelte a fiút, aki elmélyülten ráncolta a homlokát, de azért várt.

Amikor semmi sem történt azonnal, Piton önelégülten elmosolyodott. Hermione folytatta, mivel eszébe jutott, hogy a házimanók megvárják a teljes rendelést, mielőtt bármit küldenének.

– Két tojásból rántotta, két sült kolbász, egy szelet kenyér halványra pirítva baracklekvárral. Köszönöm.  

A fiú mosolya egyre nőt, ahogy a lány nyugodtan ült, mialatt semmi sem történt. Aztán a szemei kikerekedtek **,** ahogy egy csésze megjelent, majd pillanatokkal később egy tányér, pontosan azzal, amit a lány korábban megrendelt.

– Hogy csináltad... – kezdte a fiú, majd megállt egy pillanatra. Biztos volt benne, hogy a lány csak szórakozik vele. Még sosem hallott erről teljes, iskolai pályafutása során.

_– Hogy lehet, hogy erről senki sem tudott eddig?_

Hermione vállat vont.

– A házimanók itt mindig figyelnek. Soha nem tűnődtél el azon, hogy amikor esetleg azt mondtad, hogy vágysz rá, hogy valami az asztalon legyen, csodával határos módon megjelent? Ezért, ha az ételes tálcák még nincsenek itt, akkor egyszerűen rendelsz. Habár én csak azt rendeltem, amiről tudtam, hogy szolgálják reggelinek. Szóval nem tudom, hogy azt megcsinálják-e, ami nincs a menün. Plusz, csak reggelihez használom ezt, így fogalmam sincs, hogy működik-e ebédnél vagy vacsoránál is.

Piton elgondolkodott ezen, mielőtt odasétált volna a saját asztalához.

– Tea, Earl Grey, csak egy cukorral. Három tojásból rántotta, két szelet szalonna, két pár kolbász, két szelet kenyér rendesen megpirítva teavajjal.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét a fiúra, miközben szürcsölgette saját kávéját. A fiú nem mondta, hogy kérem vagy köszönöm, de legalább nem morogta végig a rendelését, mint ahogy mindig tette professzorként. Néhány pillanat múlva megjelent a tányérja a teája kíséretében.

A lányra emelte tekintetét és bámulta, miközben egy aprót biccentett hálásan felé. Hermione elvigyorodott, majd a saját reggelijére fókuszált. Már a felénél járt, amikor egy gyengéd lökést érzett a fejében. Tudta, hogy Piton megint próbált olvasni a gondolataiban.

Teljesen befejezte a reggelijét, és közben érzett néhány, lágy próbálkozást. Felemelte a fejét és ránézett a fiúra, tekintetük találkozott.

 _– Ez kicsit tényleg kezd idegesítővé válni –_ gondolta Hermione.

A fiú láthatta a zavart a szemében, mivel válaszként összeszűkítette a sajátját. Aztán a lány elmosolyodott, és próbálva lerázni, átengedett egy gondolatot a falain.

 _– Ez az elme privát, szóval kérlek_ ** _,_** _maradj kívül! Ezúttal mondtam, hogy kérlek. Legközelebb viszont nem biztos, hogy ilyen kedves leszek, ha erről van szó –_ gondolta, s hagyta, hogy ez keringjen a fejébe, míg egy újabb, hasonló lökést nem érzett. Nézte **,** ahogy Piton szemei döbbenten tágra nyíltak. Hermione szélesen rávigyorgott és kiment a teremből.

Visszament a klubhelyiségbe, és ott rájött, hogy még mindig nagyon korán reggel volt. Leült a kanapéra, miután magához vette az egyik tankönyvét. Elkezdte átfutni a könyvet, a leendő, legelső órájára.

Már mindent tudott belőle, mi több, előrébb tartott a témában, mint amit ebben az időben oktattak. Sokkal több mindent tanítottak 2000-ben, főleg SVK-ból, mint itt, 1977-ben.

Érezte, hogy a díszpárna besüpped mellette, ezért felnézett, és egyik oldalán Siriust **,** a másikon Remust találta, karöltve Jamesszel, aki a karosszékben ücsörgött, Lilynek pedig hagyta, hogy az ölébe üljön. Négy szempár bámult rá meredten.

– Mi az? – kérdezte a lány. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy miért bámulnak rá céltalanul.

– Lily mesélte, hogy van néhány érdekes olvasmány az ágyad mellett – mondta mocskosnak hatva Sirius. Mintha a lánynak valamiféle pornója vagy hasonlóan mocskos dolga lett volna komoly könyvek helyett.

– Na és? – kérdezte a lány, és elhúzódott, amikor észrevette, hogy Remus behajol **,** és lágyan szagolni kezd az irányába.

Sirius elvigyorodott, átdobta az egyik karját a lány vállain, miközben az menekülés közben közelebb dőlt hozzá.

– Csak kíváncsi vagyok, hogy miért érdeklődsz a téma iránt.

Hermione visszahúzódott Siriustól, de rájött, hogy Remus még mindig finoman szagolni próbálja, csakhogy egyátalán nem volt óvatos. Elrugaszkodott, majd felállt a kanapéról, így szemtől-szemben állva mindannyijukkal.

– Nem értem, mi a probléma, de Remus kérlek **,** hagyd abba a szagolgatásomat! Elég ijesztő, nem említve bunkó dolog. Ha úgy gondolod, büdös vagyok, csak szólj, de ne próbáld meg – a legkevésbé sem visszafogottabban – jelezni azzal, hogy szaglászol. – Hermione tudta, hogy miért kérdezték, de semmi oka nem volt rá még, hogy felfedje, amit tudott.

Azt is tudta, hogy miért szaglászta Remus. Megpróbált rájönni, hogy volt-e a lányon másik vérfarkas szaga, ami nem tartozott Remushoz. De csak ő volt az egyetlen vérfarkas **,** akit ismert, így nem lehetett rajta más szaga, csak az övé.

Mind a négyen összenéztek, mielőtt Sirius el nem nevette magát.

– Cica, nem gondoljuk azt, hogy bűzlesz. Remus épp csak próbált rájönni, hogy milyen parfümöt használsz, mivel tetszik neki.

Remus rápillantott Siriusra **,** és elpirult. Hermione elnyomott egy vigyort, és csak vállat vont.

– Szappannak hívják. Na, de srácok, vissza tudtok venni most már? Kezdtek teljesen kiakasztani ezekkel a furcsa pillantásokkal, meg a többi furcsa dologgal.

Megint összenéztek, és ezúttal James szólalt meg.

– Hermione, nem akartunk megrémíteni. Csak kíváncsiak vagyunk rád, ennyi az egész. Ha szeretnéd, visszább veszünk.

Hermione már nyitotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, amikor a szavába vágtak.

– Hello srácok! Bocsi, hogy eltűntem mellőletek néhány napra. Történt valami jó? – kérdezte egy alacsony, kövérkés fiú, rövid, vörösesbarna hajjal és mélyen ülő, gombszemekkel.

– Szia, Féregfark, kaptunk egy új, szexis diáklányt – mondta Sirius, és Hermionéra pillantott, aki lesokkolva bámult Peter Pettigrewra.

– Ez a srác, a barátunk, Peter, Hermione.

Peter szégyenlősen elmosolyodott, és kinyújtott egy remegő kezet a lány felé.

– Hello!

Hermione úgy bámult a kezére, mintha sárral lett volna borítva. Nem akarta megérinteni a fiút. Legyünk őszinték, szíve szerint csak meg akarta volna ölni. Azt a fajta dühöt érezte, hogy átjárja, ami a háború óta nagy ívben elkerülte.

Lily észrevette, hogy valami nincs rendben, és gyorsan felállt. Odalépett Hermione mellé, és gyengéden beleütközött a vállába, mindenki más számára, balesetnek feltüntetve, de ezzel rávéve Hermionét, hogy ránézzen.

Lily idegesen mosolyogott, tekintete találkozott Hermionééval, majd nyomatékosan rápillantott Peter kezére, mielőtt újra Hermione szemébe nem nézett. Hermione csikorgatta a fogait, miközben szívverése felgyorsult a dühtől. A szeme sarkából látta egy pillanatra Remust, ahogy kíváncsian néz rá.

Hermione magára erőltette, hogy elfogadja a mocskos, szemétláda fiú kezét, és gyorsan megrázta, miközben kényszeredetten rámosolyogott.

– Szia, Peter! Miért hívnak Féregfarknak? – kérdezte, és próbálta nem azonnal visszarántani a kezét.

Peter megint elmosolyodott szégyenlősen, miközben a padlót bámulta.

– Patkánnyá tudok változni.

Hermione tökéletesen tisztában volt ezzel a ténnyel, de próbált meglepettnek tűnni, amennyire csak bírt. Látta, hogy Lily szemei összeszűkülnek, és tudta, hogy színjátéka nagyon átlátszóra sikeredett.  

– Patkánnyá? Tényleg? Azt hiszem, akkor mindenféle helyre be tudsz jutni.

Remus még mindig hallotta heves szívverését, és azt, ahogyan a lány vére vadul pumpál végig az ereiben. Nem értette, hogy mitől. Ha nem rítt volna le a lányról, hogy kényelmetlenül érzi magát, azt gondolta volna, hogy kedveli Petert, de egyátalán nem úgy tűnt, mint akinek egy szemernyit is szimpatikus lenne Peter, és Remus nem értette, hogy miért. Hiszen éppen csak találkozott a fiúval.

_– Hogy lehetséges az, hogy rögtön nem kedveli?_

Hermione a helyén tartotta kényszeredett mosolyát.

– Nos, srácok, azt hiszem, itt a reggeli ideje. Majd később találkozunk, rendben?

James rámosolyogott, ő nem vette észre, hogy a lány feszélyezetten érzi magát. Ami azt illeti Sirius sem, önelégülten elmosolyodott miközben a lány gyorsan elsietett. Lily viszont észrevette, ahogy Remus is.

Mindketten végignéztek barátaikon, míg tekintetük nem találkozott, és tudatosították, hogy mindketten látták a dolgot. Peter szerencsére nem vett észre semmit, így mindketten megkönnyebbültek kicsit. Remus egy aprót bólintott, amiből Lily tudta, hogy később beszélniük kell négyszemközt a többi barátjuk nélkül.

Hermione kiment a klubhelyiségből, és az egyetlen terembe tartott, ahol valaha biztonságban érezte magát. A könyvtárba. Embertelen tempóban rohant oda, szüksége volt egy helyre, ahol kiengedhette a még mindig fortyogó dühöt, amin lassú menekülése csak rontott.

Már majdnem odaért, amikor egy kéz kinyúlt érte és megragadta, ezzel kényszerítve, hogy forduljon meg a tengelye körül. Pálcája azonnal készenlétben volt, hiszen nem telt még el kellő idő a háború óta, hogy ilyen gyorsan lecsillapodjanak a reflexei.

A fekete szemek – amik nézték – kikerekedtek és összezavarodtak, amikor a lány pálcája rögtön a kezében termett, és ráfogta, amint elkapta. Látta, hogy a lány tekintetében fortyogott a düh, és kicsit üveges volt, mint aki nem figyelt a külvilágra. Gyorsan elengedte, majd megadóan feltartotta a kezeit.

– Hermione, mi a baj? Miért rohantál úgy, mint aki.... nagyon bosszús? – kérdezte a fiú, és még mindig nem engedte le a kezeit.

Hermione képes volt újra fókuszálni, és észrevette, hogy ráfogta a pálcáját a fiúra. Egy rémült sóhajjal, gyorsan leengedte a pálcáját.

– Ne haragudj, megszokás.

A fiú lassan leengedte a kezét, de a szemei értetlenül összeszűkültek.

– Ez egy szokásod, hogy készen állsz a támadásra, ha valaki megérint?

 _– Basszus. Ezt mégis, hogy fogom kimagyarázni? –_ tűnődött el Hermione, és közben egy jó kifogást próbált kihalászni a fejéből, de csak üresség fogadta.

– Nos... vagyis... igen. Sajnálom.

Piton bámulta a lányt, látta, hogy az indulat még mindig égett a szemeiben, de furcsamód tudta, hogy nem ráirányul.

– Szóval, miért rohantál?

Hermione megállt, és végiggondolta, hogy hogyan válaszolhatna erre legjobban.

– Találkoztál már valaha olyasvalakivel, akinek a kisugárzása azonnal rossz hatással volt rád? Mármint, hogy még megérinteni sem akartad az illetőt, és le kellett fertőtlenítened a kezedet egy szimpla kézfogás után?

Piton elmosolyodott kicsit.

– Igen, valójában találkoztam már ilyen emberrel. Miért? Kivel találkoztál? – Habár azt továbbra sem értette, hogy miért tűnt úgy, hogy a lány mindig készen állt a támadásra.  

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Nos, csak valakivel, aki ilyen... és jó barátságban van velük... vagyis azt hiszem, az új barátaimmal a házamból.

Piton felvonta a szemöldökét, és úgy nézett ki, mint ahogy a lány emlékezett rá, hogy a jövőben is szokott. Az egyedüli dolog **,** ami hiányzott az arcáról, az a gúnyos, féloldalas mosoly volt.

– Kik azok a barátok, ha megkérdezhetem?

Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, de hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy Piton a jövőben gyűlölte a Tekergőket, és ez iskolás korában kezdődött nála. Gyorsan becsukta a száját, nem tudva azt, hogy barátsága háztársaival, milyen hatással lenne Pitonra, és azt, hogy esetleg a fiú nem akarna vele többé szóba állni emiatt.  

– A könyvtárba akartam menekülni, van kedved csatlakozni? – kérdezte, remélve, hogy ezzel eltereli a fiú figyelmét.

Ha Piton észre is vette a trükköt, nem említette meg. Helyette épphogy csak rándított egy picit a vállán.

– Azt hiszem. Igaz, onnan jövök, de azt hiszem, mehetek még egyszer. Szeretem a könyvtárat.

A lány halványan rámosolygott.

– Én is szeretem. – Elindult a könyvtár felé, amikor hallotta, hogy valaki a nevét kiáltozza.

– Hermione! – hallotta üvölteni a fiút.

Megfordult, és némán felnyögött, mikor látta, hogy Sirius és James tartanak feléjük. Ránézett Pitonra, és látta, ahogy a fiú lemerevedik.

 _– Francba –_ gondolta, miközben azok ketten abbahagyták az érte való üvöltözést.

Sirius rápillantott Pitonra.

– Mit művelsz itt, Pipogyusz?

Hermione szemöldökei azonnal felszáguldtak a frufrujáig. Tudta, hogy nem kedvelték egymást, de sosem gondolta, hogy Sirius valaha is ilyen fokú ellenségességet mutatatott volna Piton felé.

Piton ajka apró mosolyra húzódott.

– Épp csak a könyvtárról beszélgettem Miss Brownnal.

Sirius megforgatta a szemeit.

– Cica, hidd el, nem akarsz olyanokkal lógni, mint ez. Gyere velünk reggelizni óra előtt.

Piton Hermionéra pillantott, amikor meghallotta a becenevét.

_– Cica? Máris randevúzik azzal a kreténnel, aki Sirius Black?_

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Sirius, nem vagyok éhes. A könyvtárba akarok menni, Pitonnal. Ti ketten menjetek enni. Elleszek egy darabig.  

Sirius rámosolyogott híres vigyorával, amit azok alatt az évek alatt tökéletesített ki, míg ezeket a folyosókat rótta.

– Na, gyerünk, Cica. Te is tudod, hogy szívesebben lógnál velünk, mint a zsíros szemétládával.

Hermione már vitára nyitotta a száját, de Piton közbevágott.

– Nem, menj csak, „Cica” – köpte gúnyosan a szót. – Amúgy is van jobb dolgom. Mint mondtam korábban, már voltam ma reggel. Szóval menj csak, és játssz a... „barátaiddal”. – Utolsó szava megint gúnyos volt, és eltűnt azelőtt, hogy Hermione bármit mondhatott volna.

Látta **,** ahogy elsiet, s közben fejében átkozta Siriust. Rápillantott a jóképű fiúra, aki néhány év múlva legjobb barátja keresztapja lesz.

– Hogy képzelted ezt? – sziszegte a fiúnak.

Sirius és James riadtan néztek rá vissza.

– Ha a könyvtárba akarok menni Pitonnal, akkor azt is fogom csinálni. Ki a pokolnak hiszed magad, hogy megmondod, hogy mit csináljak vagy kivel legyek?

James és Sirius váltottak egy pillantást, mindketten bizonytalanok voltak.

– Azt hittük, hogy zavar téged – mondták együtt, kórusban. Hermionét Fredre és George-ra emlékeztette ez.

Hermione sóhajtott egyet.

– Nem zavart. Azon volt, hogy segítsen nekem a könyvtárban, aztán megjöttetek **,** és rögtön belékötöttetek. Ez nem volt valami szép, mi több, elég nagy bunkóság volt. Már mondtam, hogy nem vagyok éhes, szóval ti ketten menjetek reggelizni, majd később találkozunk.  

James és Sirius egy pillanatig bámultak rá, mielőtt megfordultak és elmentek. Hermione megint sóhajtott, tudva, hogy mehetett egyedül a könyvtárba. Csak remélni tudta, hogy később el tudja kapni valahol Pitont, hogy megmondhassa neki azt, hogy sajnálja, hogy a barátai ekkora seggek.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elkészült az ötödik fejezet fordítása :)  
> Jó olvasást kívánok hozzá.  
> Kérlek, írjatok véleményt. Akár jót, akár negatívat, csak adjatok visszajelzést, hogy érdemes-e folytatni a munkát.  
> Xx: Mary
> 
> A fejezetet béta olvasta : Verázslat  
> Köszönet érte. :)

**** **Ötödik Fejezet**

Az első órája rúnaismeret volt. Korábban érkezett, mint ahogy mindig tette az óráival, és körbepillantott az üres asztalokon a teremben. Az egyik középső asztalhoz ült le, és elővett egy könyvet, amit a könyvtárból szerzett. Sok olyan feledésbe merült téma volt benne, amit már nem tanítottak, a zárolt szekcióban találta. Nem rémlett neki, hogy a jövőben ott lett volna, amikor iskolába járt.

Rájött, hogy volt benne néhány információ a legilimenciáról is, és el szerette volna olvasni. Elhelyezkedett, hogy ezt tegye, miközben várt, és észre sem vette, hogy valaki helyet foglalt néhány sorral hátrébb. Némán figyelte a lányt az üres tanteremben.

A terem lassan megtelt, és a lány érezte, hogy mindkét oldalára leült valaki, de nem hagyta abba az olvasást egy másodpercre sem, hogy megnézze, ki volt az. Mint mindig, belemerült az olvasmányába, és észre sem vette, hogy elkezdődött az óra, míg valaki noszogatni nem kezdte a vállánál.

Felnézett, és látta, hogy a jobb oldalán Lily ült. Rámosolyogott Lilyre, és suttogva megköszönte, mikor végre észrevette, hogy elkezdődött az óra, majd elkezdte elpakolni a könyvét. A baloldalára pillantott, és látta, hogy ott Remus foglalt helyet. A fiú gyorsan rámosolyogott, de mivel Hermione kérdéseket látott a szemében, ezért villámgyorsan félre is nézett.

Hermione próbált figyelni, de már mindent tudott az aktuálisan tanult témáról. Ezért inkább azon gondolkodott, amit eddig elolvasott már a gondolatolvasásról. A könyvön, amit korábban vett, és azon, amelyiket aznap szerzett. Ez elég teret adott neki a kísérletezésre, hogy meg tudja tanulni ezt a képességet.

Nem olyan dolognak tűnt, amit gyorsan el tudott majd sajátítani. Tudta, hogy Piton éveket töltött a tanulással, és titkon azon tűnődött, hogy tényleg olyan nehéz volt-e megtanulni, mint mondták. Azon is elgondolkodott, hogy ha megpróbálja, vajon sikerül-e neki gyorsabban megtanulnia, mint a férfinek. Ez megmosolyogtatta, a gondolat, hogy lehet jobb lesz valamiben, mint a férfi volt.

– Miss Brown? – szólította fel a professzor.

Hermione hallotta a nevet, de nem esett le neki, hogy őt szólongatják, szóval tovább gondolkodott azon, hogy milyen jó lenne tökéletesen elsajátítani azt a tudást, vagy legalább gyorsabban, mint régi bájitalprofesszora.

– Miss Brown? – kérdezte újból a professzor.

Mindaddig nem esett le neki, míg Remus a lábara nem lépett, meglehetősen erősen.

 _– Basszus –_ gondolta Hermione. _– Én vagyok Miss Brown._

– Sajnálom, miről van szó, professzor?

A professzor rámosolygott a lányra.

– Mint mondtam, azon tűnődtem, hogy el tudná-e mondani nekem, hogy mit jelentenek ezek a szimbólumok. Ismeri mindegyiket, kedveském? Nem olyan nehezek az első napra – mondta udvariatlanul a professzor, rájátszva, mintha Hermione egy idióta lett volna, és nem ismerte volna a szimbólumokat.

Kicsit bosszúsnak érezte magát a férfi lealacsonyodó hangnemétől, ezért Hermione édeskedően a professzorra mosolygott.

– Nos, természetesen igen, uram.

Úgy folytatta, hogy beavatta az idegesítő professzort, az összes jelentésbe, amit a jelek hordozhattak. Amiből, valljuk be, rengeteg volt, még néhány olyan is, amikről Hermione biztosan tudta, hogy még nem kellett volna, hogy szó essen, alapul véve, hogy az évnek nagyon az elején jártak. Nem olyan régen megtudta, hogy körülbelül még csak október eleje volt, amikor megérkezett.   

Remus felvonta a szemöldökét a lányra, ahogy az tovább mondta borzasztóan hosszú és felesleges válaszát, miközben Lily vigyorgott, és mindenerejével azon volt, hogy ne kuncogjon. Hermione megemlített – a lehető legrészletgazdagabb módon – minden rejtett jelentést, amit a jelek hordoztak, beleértve néhány olyat is, amit nem oktattak az iskolában, és a lány pár régi, poros könyvben olvasott, évekkel korábban a Grimmauld téren.

Amikor Hermione befejezte újra – ugyanolyan kedveskedően, mint korábban – elmosolyodott.

– Ez volt az, amit hallani szeretett volna, professzor?

Lily halkan felhorkantott, miközben Remus minden erejével visszatartotta a nevetést, bár egyátalán nem sikerült neki. Hermione megesküdött volna rá, hogy hallott egy halk, férfi hangot kuncogni az ekkor csendes teremben, de nem mert hátranézni, hogy megtudja, ki volt az. Nem akarta felhívni a figyelmet a nevetésre. Egyikre sem. Szóval helyén tartotta a fájdalmasan műmájer mosolyt, mialatt várta, hogy a teljesen elképedt professzor felocsúdjon, és újra meg tudjon szólalni.

– Öhm... igen... ez meglehetősen mélyreható volt, kedveském. Köszönet érte – dadogta a professzor, miközben teljesen ledöbbentnek hatott. Ettől csak még jobban nevetni kezdtek a lány mellett ülők.

Hermione rálépett mindkettejük lábára, és erősen rájuk taposott, hogy abbahagyják a nevetést, még a leghalkabbat is, mielőtt a professzor rajtakapná őket. Gyorsan befejezték, de Hermione látta, hogy még mindig rejtegették a vigyort, ami elterült az arcukon.

A professzor többet nem szólította fel az óra hátralévő részében, aminek köszöntően két padtársa párszor fel-felkuncogott. Hermione odafordult, és rápillantott Remusra, aminek hála a fiú azonnal abbahagyta. Lily, mint kiderült, csak jobban nevetett, amikor Hermione ránézett, szóval a lány abbahagyta a pillantásokat, és önmaga is elvigyorodott picit.

Az órának vége lett, Lily és Remus pedig nem csináltak mást, csak kirángatták Hermionét a tanteremből. Amint tiszta volt a levegő, és hallótávon kívül értek, mindkét barátja elkezdett hahotázni. Olyan hevesen nevettek, hogy meg kellett állniuk, hogy megfogják az oldalukat. Hermione egyszerűen rándított egyet a vállán, és továbbsétált.

Néhány másodperc múlva újra utolérték. Lilynek könnyezett a szeme.

– Hermione, azt hittem, hogy a professzornak ki fognak pattanni a szemei a fejéből, amikor csak mondtad és mondtad és mondtad tovább. Remek volt. Azt hiszem, ez volt eddig a leghosszabb, hogy valaki beszélt az óráján, természetesen rajta kívül.  

Remus még mindig kuncogott egy kicsit, miközben megszólalt.

– Ne legyél meglepve, ha soha többé nem szólít majd fel.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Átkozott bolond. Úgy csinál, mintha nem ismernék ilyen egyszerű rúnákat. Még egy másodéves is el tudta volna neki magyarázni, hogy mit jelentenek.

Remus felnevetett, amitől Hermione mosolya is szélesebb lett.

– Oké, talán nem olyan mélyre menően, mint, ahogyan én tettem, de értitek, mire célzok.

Lily átfonta a karját Hermione dereka körül, miközben továbbhaladtak.

– Hermione, kérlek, emlékeztess majd rá, hogy soha ne kerüljek át a rosszoldaladra.

Mindhárman nevettek, ahogy elindultak a következő óráikra, amiken történetesen megint együtt voltak. A lány nem vette észre, hogy egy fekete hajú hetedikes diszkréten követi őket, miközben halványan Hermionén mosolyogott. Fekete szemei lesiklottak a karra, ami a lány derekán pihent, majd felfelé haladt, míg tekintete meg nem pihent Lily tarkóján.

Piton mindig vágyott Lilyre, de Lily nem érzett ilyesmit a fiú iránt. Ez összetörte, de ettől függetlenül is szerette. Azon kapta magát, hogy a gondolatai, amik Lily körül forogtak, lassan kicserélődtek egy barna hajú lányra, akit Lily karolt, és ez rettenetesen idegesítette. Nem is ismerte a lányt. Alig találkozott vele néhány napja. Ez korántsem kellett volna, hogy elég legyen ehhez.  

Az öt barát találkozott, hogy megebédeljenek. Remus és Lily beavatta a másik kettőt, abba, amit Hermione művelt rúnaismereten. James vigyorogni kezdett, Sirius pedig hangosan nevetni.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, amikor észrevette, hogy Peter ott ült James mellett, a csapat legszélén, és egyszerűen csak hallgatta őket. Nem akarta, hogy a többiek észrevegyék a dühöt, amit a gerinctelen patkány iránt érzett. Az állati alakja mindig is tökéletesen illet rá a lány szerint, azok után, amit az állítólagos barátaival művelt.

Piton alaposan megfigyelte ebédidő alatt. Észrevette a lány pillantását, amit Peter irányába tett, és azt is, hogy lenézett, majd az étkezés hátralévő részét néma csendben ülte végig. Nem kellett hozzá zseninek lenni, hogy az ember rájöjjön, Peter volt az, akire utalt korábban, amikor találkoztak a folyosón, azelőtt, hogy az idióta barátai megjelentek, és tönkretettek mindent.  

Figyelte, ahogy Sirius megpróbálta kirángatni ebből az állapotból és beszélni hozzá, de Hermione ehelyett visszahúzódó és csendes maradt. Hermione tanácstalanná tette. Azzal, hogy kik voltak a barátai, éppen ezért nem értette, hogy miért volt hozzá kedves. Mosolygott rá. Az egyetlen a csapatból, aki korábban normális volt vele, az Lily volt, és az semmit sem jelentett, mint később kiderült.

 _– Ha Hermione mosolya jelent bármit is, akkor miért szólította Black azon a becenéven? Ha a mosolya jelent valamit, miért randevúzna egyátalán Blackkel_? – tűnődött el Perselus.

Komor tekintettel befejezte az ebédjét, majd kiment a nagyteremből. Észrevette, hogy Hermione figyelme rá összpontosul miközben elsétált előtte, de figyelmen kívül hagyta a lányt.  

A nap hátralévő része meglehetősen egyszerű volt Hermione számára. A legtöbb óráján olyan dolgokról esett szó, amiket már amúgy is tudott, szóval volt rá lehetősége, hogy szabadjára engedje kicsit az elméjét, aggódás nélkül, hogy esetleg lemarad valamiről. Nem tudta, hogy mindvégig figyeli valaki azokon az órákon. Nem mindegyiken, csak azokon, amelyek közösek voltak Pitonnal.

A nap végén összegömbölyödött a klubhelyiségben, és újra olvasni kezdte a könyveit. Már majdnem a legilimenciáról szóló rész végéhez ért, amikor a fiúk felhívták a figyelmét a vacsorára.

Elmosolyodott, és arra gondolt, hogy visszarázódott a napi rutinba, mint amilyen Harryvel és Ronnal is volt. A fiúk is mindig emlékeztették rá, hogy már órák óta bele volt temetkezve egy-egy könyvébe.

Lement vacsorázni, és megint csacsogott a barátaival, míg észre nem vette Petert, aki alig nézett rájuk, csak hallgatózott. Ekkor elcsendesedett, és figyelte, ahogy a fiú a többieket vizslatja. Újból azon tűnődött, hogy tehet-e bármit azért, hogy megakadályozza a fiút abban, amiről tudott, hogy tenni készült.

De aztán eszébe jutott, hogy ha a fiú nem árulja el Jamest és a barátait, akkor komoly változások következhetnek be a jövőben. Egyetlen rossz mozdulat, és a Sötét Nagyúr megnyerheti a háborút, ahelyett, hogy Harry legyőzné.

Kimentette magát, miközben érezte, hogy egy erős szomorúság lesz úrrá rajta. Visszaindult a hálószobájába. Olyan helyre kellett mennie, ahol ki tudta engedni ezt a szomorúságot. A dühöt, amitől tehetetlennek érezte magát.

Nem akart megváltoztatni semmit, de mégis, hogy tehette volna meg azt, hogy nem menti meg a barátait? Megmenteni őket Harrynek, és megmenteni a barátait, akik a saját idejében is közel álltak hozzá, ha más nem. Talán megakadályozhatja James és Lily halálát. Sirius halálát. Azt, hogy Neville szüleit az őrületig kínozzák. De nem tehette meg, hatalmas kockázatok nélkül nem.

Átmászott a portrélyukon, és ott állt a nyitott bejáratban egy pillanatig, majd újra kiment. A kőszörnyhöz rohant. Reménykedve abban, hogy az igazgató már visszatért a vacsoráról.

Kimondta a jelszót, de az nem működött. Megpróbált még néhányat, de azok sem működtek. Sóhajtva ácsorgott ott. Azon tűnődött, hogy mit tehetne annak érdekében, hogy legyőzzön mindent, ami úgy tűnt, kezdi felemészteni. Olyan szinten ránehezedett, hogy szinte alig tudott tőle levegőt venni.

Úgy hitte, hogy lépteket hall maga mögött, ezért megpördült a tengelye körült. A pálcája a kezében, készen állva a harcra, ahogy a tekintete is ezt sugallta, de nem látott semmit. A pálcájára pillantott, és támadt egy ötlete.

Újra futni kezdett. Végigsuhanva a folyosókon gyorsabban, és nagyobb ismerettel, mint kellett volna, alapul véve, hogy papíron újnak számított az iskolában, de tudta, hogy a legtöbb diák még vacsorázott, így nem aggódott miatta.

Odaért a folyosóra, amit keresett, és arra gondolt, amire vágyott. Tudta, hogy a szoba meg fog neki adni mindent, amire szüksége volt. Kellett neki egy mód, hogy ledolgozza a felgyülemlett szomorúságot és frusztrációt.

A szobaajtaja még azelőtt kinyílt, hogy a lány teljesen odaért volna. Belökte az ajtót, és egy suhintással levédte a szobát, mielőtt becsukta az ajtót. Egyedüllétre volt szüksége. Időre, hogy ledolgozza ezt a negatív energiát. El kellett pusztítania néhány gyakorlóbábút.

Megint lépteket hallott, és megfordult, mivel az ajtó még nem zárult rá teljesen a bábukkal teli szobára. A pálcája készenlétben állt, mialatt az ajtó lassan bezárult. Nem látott senkit, így visszafordult, és egy pálcasuhintással befejezte az ajtó teljes védelmét. Amint hallotta, hogy az ajtó végleg becsapódott, rálőtt az első célpontra, miközben különféle pozícióba kezdett mozogni.

Azt akarta, hogy a bábuk visszatámadjanak. Bábukat, amik kitértek előle, és idegesítő átkokat lőttek rá vissza. Semmi veszélyeset, mindössze gyenge, csípő átkokat, amiktől érezte és tudta, ha eltalálták.

Meghajolt, majd azonnal lőtt. Ide-oda mozgott, egyik rejtekből a másikba, miközben elsuhantak varázsigék a feje felett, vagy épp elsüvítettek a füle mellett. Ilyenkor megpördült és lehajolt. Persze közben különféle varázsigéket lőtt, így a reflexei mindig készen álltak.

Védekezett egy pajzsbűbájjal, és amikor tiszta volt a levegő, megint lőtt. Egy idő múlva túl egyszerűnek tűnt neki ez a játék, ezért megkérte a szobát, hogy tegye nehezebbé.

Odakint, a szoba előtt, egy fekete szempár még mindig meredten bámulta a levédett ajtót. Nem tudta, hogy mégis hogyan hallhatta meg a lány, mivel kiábrándító bűbájt vont maga köré, így az nem láthatta, és Piton elővigyázatosságból takarásban maradt, de úgy tűnt, hogy halk léptei nem bizonyultak elegendőnek. Hermione, még ha csak egy pillanatra is, de tudta, hogy van ott valaki.

A fiú látta, ahogy Hermione tekintete végigpásztázta a folyosó mindenegyes négyzetcentijét.

_– Miért lehet az, hogy mindig olyan készen áll a támadásra?_

Harci pózai és ébersége nem olyasmi volt, amit megtanulhatott az ember könyvekből. Ezek olyan dolgok voltak, amit csakis háborúban tanulhat az ember.

Tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr odakint volt. A férfi gyűjtötte a seregét, jobb életet ígérve ezeknek az embereknek, de elsősorban azért, hogy beléjük nevelje saját nézeteit. Piton saját szemével látta. Még a nyáron elfogadta a sötét jegyet, hogy részesévé válhasson.

De az, amit látott, kísértette. A Sötét Nagyúr majdnem csak őrült volt azzal a vágyálmával, hogy elpusztítson mindenkit, aki nem volt aranyvérű. Az egyetlen oka, hogy Pitont életben hagyta, annak köszönhető, ami a fiú volt, a félvér herceg.  

Piton felhorkantott. Nem igazán érezte magát hercegnek, de ezt mondta neki a Sötét Nagyúr. Piton csak azért csatlakozott hozzá, mivel úgy hitte, egyedül van a világban, és nincs semmi vesztenivalója, de most elgondolkodott rajta, hogy ez tényleg igaz volt-e.

Több léptet hallott, amik felé tartottak, ezért mélyebben behúzódott az árnyak közé, és figyelt. Látta, hogy Lily és a degenerált trió tart felé, ezért továbbra is csendben maradt.

– Holdsáp, mondom én neked. A térkép azt mutatja, hogy ebben az irányban van. Azt mutatja, hogy a szükség szobájába ment – mondta Sirius.

– Tapmancs, egyáltalán honnan tud róla? – kérdezte Remus.

– Nem tudom. Te is tudod, hogy azoknak nyílik meg, akiknek szükségük van rá, szóval lehet, csak véletlenül talált rá – válaszolta Sirius.

– Lehet, egyedül szeretett volna lenni. Főleg azok után, hogy ti ketten, mondhatni **,** folyton a fenekében vagytok, amióta csak megjelent – jelentette ki James.

– Ágas, csak kíváncsiak vagyunk rá. Te is láttad, hogy a semmiből került ide. Senki sem látta megérkezni. Egyszer csak ott volt, kidőlve a klubhelyiség közepén. Téged nem izgat a dolog? – kérdezte Sirius.

– Fiúk, le kellene róla szállnotok. Nem láttátok, milyen zaklatottnak tűnt a vacsoránál? Nem láttátok még, hogy egyik pillanatban milyen jól van, aztán hirtelen befelé fordul, és a gondolataiba temetkezik? – kérdezte Lily.

– Térre van szüksége, hogy megszokja, bármi is legyen a baja – mondta James a másik két fiúnak.

A csapat megállt a szobánál, majd Remus a kilincsért nyúlt, de azon kapta magát, hogy a keze azonnal lerepült róla.

– Levédte a szobát, hogy mindenkit kint tartson – jelentette ki Remus kíváncsiskodva. – Kíváncsi lennék, miért.

Sirius vigyorgott.

– Talán azért kellett egyedül lennie... ,hogy elintézzen valamit... ,hogy úgy mondjam.

James és Lily megforgatták a szemük Siriusra.

– Nos, ha így is van, gondolod, hogy szeretne közönséget? Főleg téged, Sirius? – kérdezte Lily.

Sirius vigyorgott, amitől a sötét férfiú – az árnyékok rejtekében – undorodva elhúzta a száját.

– Lily, én vagyok Sirius Black, minden nő vágyik rám. Előbb vagy utóbb a mi kis Cicánk is rájön majd erre.

Lily horkantva felnevetett, ezzel elfedve a halk morgást, ami Pitonból szaladt ki. Egy morgást, ami meglepte, hogy egyátalán kiszökhetett.

– Sirius, néha annyira reménytelen tudsz lenni.

Sirius vigyora nagyobbra nőtt.

– Lily, kedvesem, a mi Hermionénknak csak időre van szüksége, hogy meglássa, milyen jó parti is vagyok valójában. Jóképű, gazdag és nagyon... tehetséges a szerelem terén. Miért ne akarna engem?

Remus homlokráncolva pillantott Siriusra.

– Talán nem érdeklik a külsőségek vagy a pénz. Talán olyasvalakire vágyik, aki rendesen olvasott. Valakire, akivel esetlegesen beszélgetni is tud.

Sirius valamelyest meglepetten nézett Remusra.

– Holdsáp, te is szeretnéd magadnak a mi kis Cicánkat? – Amikor Remus nem válaszolt, Sirius vigyorogni kezdett.

– Meglehetősen szexi, nem igaz? Még életemben nem láttam ilyen testet egy hetedikesen... még soha. Még így is, hogy elfedi a teste nagy részét a ruha, látszik, hogy milyen domborulatai vannak. Azon tűnődöm, hogy még mindig tizenhét éves, vagy már vajon közelebb van a tizennyolchoz. Nem kérdeztem meg. Valaki tudja?

Mindhárman megráztak a fejüket, és eldünnyögtek egy-egy nemet. Piton elgondolkodott ezen. Ő sem gondolt rá, hogy megkérdezze a lányt. Habár nagyívben elkerülte, és nem szólt hozzá az incidens óta, amikor a könyvtárba tartottak.

Meg több bábu tűnt fel a szobában Hermionénak, ezek halálfaló maszkot viseltek. A lány elugrott, mikor az egyik rálőtt, és így egy másik vállon találta. A lány káromkodni kezdett, amikor a csípős átok végigjárta a karját.

Újra és újra mozdult, ide-oda, hogy kivédje a támadásokat, és hogy maga is támadjon.

Megfordult, és maga mögött talált egy maszkos alakot, készen a támadásra, és pálcáját használva kivédte az átkot, majd látta, hogy egy másik is megmozdult, hogy tüzeljen.

Felemelte a kezét, és egy néma varázslattal felhúzott egy második pajzsot is, miközben a bábuk csak újra s újra tüzeltek rá. Érezte, hogy az izzadság csurog rajta, ahogy mindenerejével próbálta fenntartani mindkét pajzsát. Haja felugrott az arca körül, és a szeme sarkából látta, ahogy egy harmadik maszkos bábu megindult, hogy oldalról támadjon rá.

Nem volt egy harmadik, szabad keze, és tudta, hogy ha ez valódi harc lett volna, másodperceken belül halott. Gyorsan elvégzett egy számolást fejében, majd eldobta magát a földre, arrébb gördült, és rálőtt a harmadik bábura, míg a másik kettő, ami szemben volt vele, támadott, de nem találták el a lányt a trükk miatt, így egymásra tüzeltek.

Szólt, hogy fejezzék be a bábuk, mire azonnal leálltak. Lihegett a megerőltetéstől, és kimerültnek érezte magát. Megindult, hogy elmenjen, amikor meglátott egy asztalt, amin megjelent egy kupa egy kancsó víz társaságában.

Mosolyogva odalépett, majd megtöltötte a kupát a jéghideg vízzel. Ez enyhítette a szárazságot a torkában, de még mindig érezte a lüktetést a karjában, ahol eltalálta az átok. Csak egy támadást nem tudott kivédeni, figyelmetlenségből.

Tudta, hogy a szúró érzés elhalványul majd pár óra alatt, ezért nem foglalkozott különösebben vele. Örült neki, hogy csak egyetlen találat érte. Még egy, és lehet, hogy komoly fájdalmai lettek volna. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, a fáradtságnak hála a szomorúsága és frusztráltsága elszállt. Indulni készült, miközben a vállát masszírozta, és közben újból káromkodott.

Egy hiba, ami Hermione életébe került volna, ha a maszkos alak valódi lett volna. Hermione belátta, hogy ez igaz, miközben elindult az ajtó felé.

Az összes gondolata elszállt a kint lévőknek, amikor a szükség szobájának kinyílt az ajtaja, ezzel eléjük tárva egy izzadt és kócos Hermionét. A lány masszírozta a vállát, miközben kinyújtóztatott néhány elfáradt izmot.

Megtorpant, amikor meglátta a csapatot, aki a szoba előtt bámult rá. Felvonta a szemöldökét Sirius mindent tudó vigyorát látva.

– Van bármi oka annak, hogy mindannyian, csak úgy ácsorogtok idekint? – kérdezte a lány, miközben leengedte a kezét a vállmasszírozásból. Piton, aki még mindig a takarásban bujkált, észrevette, hogy a lány karja merev volt, és izmai kicsit rángatóztak.

– Téged kerestünk – mondta Lily, miközben végigmérte a lány külsejét, és aggódni kezdett érte, hogy milyen kimerültnek és kócosnak tűnt.

Sirius megint elvigyorodott.

– Tudod, Cica – mondta, miközben lustán átkarolta Hermione vállát, amitől a lány egy kicsit összerezzent, habár az egyetlen, aki észrevette ezt, úgy tűnt, hogy egy szúrós, fekete szemű valaki volt, aki az árnyak között bujkált. – Ha szükséged volt egy kis egyedüllétre..., hogy levezesd a feszültséget, ezer örömmel csatlakoztam volna hozzád, hogy kisegítselek.

Hermione üveges tekintettel bámult a fiúra, mielőtt leesett neki, hogy értette. Egy lágy pír végigfutott az arcán.

– Sirius, ha azt csináltam volna... amit nem csináltam, már ne is haragudj, de miért akarnám, hogy csatlakozz? Az egyedüllétben, véletlenül nem az egyedül szó a domináns? Nem lehetek egyedül, ha van segítségem – mondta a lány, és lerántotta magáról a fiú karját.

James és Lily röhögtek, és Remus elégedetten a lányra mosolyogott, miközben Sirius továbbra is vigyorgott. A takarásban lévő alak továbbra is figyelt, habár tekintetében halvány egyetértés látszódott, amikor a lány nyilvánvalóan kikosarazta Siriust.

– Szóval, akkor mit csináltál odabent, Hermione? – kérdezte Remus, miközben próbálta legyűrni saját zavarát, mivel az a gondolat a lányról, miszerint „elintézett valamit” képekkel bombázta az elméjét, olyanokkal, hogy vajon hogyan is nézhetett ki meztelenül a lány, és, hogy vonaglott volna alatta az ágyán.

Hermione gyengéden elmosolyodott.

– Csak edzettem, és levezettem a felesleges energiáim, de most már készen állok egy zuhanyra és az ágyra.

Lily ellépett James mellől, és odasétált a lányhoz. Körbefonta a karját Hermione derekán, aggódva, hogy a borzas hajú lány ezúttal milyen fáradtnak látszott.

– Szóval, akkor menjünk, és tisztítsunk meg, aztán lefeküdhetünk aludni. Rendben?

A három Tekergő vigyorgott, miközben elképzelték Lily, ahogy segít Hermionénak zuhanyozni, mielőtt bebújnak együtt az ágyba. Lily és Hermione visszaindultak a hálókörletben, nem tudva a fiúk gondolatairól. James két barátjára pillantott, és közben még mindig Lily szappanos kezeire gondolt Hermione bőrén.

Látva, hogy ők is szórakozottan vigyorognak, James mindkettőjüket fejbe kólintotta.

– Nagyon remélem, fiúk, hogy nem arra gondoltok, amire gondolom, hogy gondoltok – mondta, mielőtt elindult, hogy kövesse bájos barátnőjét.

Mind Remus, mind Sirius fáradtan vigyorgott. Sirius közelhajolt Remushoz.

– Gondolod, hogy Ágas ugyanarra gondolt, mint mi, Holdsáp? – Remus válasza mindössze egy apró vigyor és egy bólintás volt, mielőtt követték a másik hármat a hálókörletükbe.

Amikor mind eltűntek, Piton előlépett az árnyak közül. Gondolatai versenyt futottak a fejében, miközben azon tűnődött, hogy mit csináljon Hermionéval. Nem akarta kedvelni. Egyértelműen csak csalódást okozott volna neki, mint korábban Lily. A legjobb, amit tehetett, az volt, ha továbbra is levegőnek nézi. Habár arra kíváncsi volt, hogy mit csinált vajon a lány a szobában. A karizmai nem rángatóztak volna úgy, ahogy tették, egy egyszerű edzésről. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészült a hatodik fejezet is.  
> Jó olvasást kívánok hozzá!  
> A fejezetet béta olvasta : Verázslat  
> Köszönet érte. :)
> 
> Xx : Mary

**Hatodik Fejezet**

Az elkövetkező néhány hét gyorsan elrepült, és október közepéből lassan kora november lett. Hermione észrevette, hogy Piton még mindig nem szólt hozzá, ahogy azt is, hogy nemcsak, egyszerűen nem beszélt vele, hanem ennek tetejében, nagy ívben el is kerülte.

Ha a fiú meglátta a folyosón, nemes egyszerűséggel arrébb húzódott, és lehajtott fejjel haladt tovább. Hermione mindig látta, ha elhaladt mellette, és odafordult, hogy csak nézze, ahogy a fiú elsiet.

Pontosan tudta, hogy miért csinálta ezt. Tudta, hogy nem csak azért, mert lassan azzá a maró szemétládává vált, akit a lány a jövőben ismert, hanem azért is kerülte, amiért baráti viszonyban volt a Tekergőkkel.

De esze ágában sem volt lemondani arról, hogy együtt lehetett velük, a barátjukként.

Szerette Remust, mint egy idősebb bátyot, és most volt lehetősége rá, hogy kicsit jobban megismerje. A Remus, akit saját idejében ismert, nem engedte volna a lánynak, hogy lássa ezt az oldalát. 

Úgy érezte, hogy a professzoraként, és persze amiért sokkal idősebb is volt tőle, fent kell tartania az enyhe, szülőfigura benyomást. Szóval hiába tudtak bármiről elbeszélgetni, a férfi szinte soha nem mutatta meg ezt a játékos énjét, mint ahogy ekkor tette.

Élvezte, hogy újra láthatta Siriust annyi év után. Habár a férfi, akit ismert az ötödik tanév végéig, csak árnyéka volt önmagának, annak, amilyen valójában volt, még Azkaban előtt. Így viszont láthatta, hogy milyen is volt ereje teljében, még azelőtt, hogy bebörtönözték volna.

Na és természetesen ott volt James és Lily, akiket sajnos nem ismerhetett korábban. Így kihasználta az időt, hogy minél többet megtudjon róluk, hogy utána megoszthassa az emlékeit majd Harryvel. Mindössze annyit tudott a fiú, amennyit Remus elmesélt neki, ami valljuk be vajmi kevés volt, ha jobban belegondolunk.

Még mindig gyanakodva pillantott Peterre, de legalább ekkor már beletörődött a jelenlétébe. Sokszor érezte, hogy a fiú hozzáér véletlenül, amikor sétáltak vagy leültek valahol, de  többé már nem ugrott el reflexből. Persze nem bízott meg benne, sőt, de látta, hogy Remus és Lily korábban észrevette a viselkedését, és furcsán néztek rá miatta.

Egyszer rá is kérdeztek, hogy mi ez az egész, és a lánynak gyorsan le kellett reagálnia egy vállvonással. Próbálta bemesélni, hogy a fiú olyasvalakire emlékezteti, akit nem kedvel, vagy akiben nem bízik meg, de Remus ilyenkor furcsállva pillantott rá, és azt mondta, hogy Peter nem ilyen ember, és hogy legyen vele kedvesebb. Igaz az, hogy „vagy különben” nem volt hozzátéve, de oda volt gondolva.

Egy nap Lily félrevonta, és elmagyarázta neki, hogy a fiúk egyszerűen csak védelmezőek, ha Peterről van szó, mivel a fiúnak nem igazán vannak barátai, és a legtöbb gyerek az iskolában elég gonosz vagy kimért vele, és a fiúk ezért próbálják még jobban megvédeni.

Lily azt is kifejtette, hogy ő is feszélyezve érezte magát eleinte Peter mellett, de ettől függetlenül próbált normálisan viselkedni vele James kedvéért. Hermione rámosolygott a lányra, és megígérte, hogy ő is megpróbálja, de mivel pontosan tudta, hogy Peter mit fog tenni a jövőben, nem tehetett ellene, hogy emiatt ne legyen dühös a gerinctelen patkányra.

Elment az óráira, és leült a barátaival.

Többször is beszélt Dumbledoreral, és megtudta tőle, hogy a férfi egyáltalán nem haladt az üggyel, és még mindig nem tudta, hogyan küldhetné haza a lányt.

Hermione megkérdezte, hogy mi történne, ha csak lassan pörgetni kezdené előre az időnyerőt, míg el nem éri a saját idejét, de Dumbledore biztos volt benne, hogy ez a lehetőség nem volt biztonságos. Az időnyerő kiakadhatott a nem megfelelő használattól, és a lány lehet, hogy végleg ott ragadt volna valahol.

Hermione vállat vont, és nem feszegette tovább a témát. Tudta, hogy idővel úgyis hazatér majd. Tudta, hogy sikerül majd, csak azt nem, hogy hogyan. Haza kellett jutnia. Harry soha nem értette volna meg azt, ha egy nap csak úgy eltűnik, és többé nem tér vissza.

Plusz, a jövőről való tudásával lehet, megváltoztatott volna valamit, vagy rosszabb. Ezt nem akarta, nem tehette meg. A rosszabbik eset pedig egy rémálom volt, amibe bele se mert gondolni.

Egyébként is hiányoztak a barátai. Hiányzott a családja. Nem a szülei, őket ekkorra már végleg elveszítette. Az, hogy törölte az emlékeiket egy bűbájjal, elérhetetlenné tette őket számára. Feltételezve, ha egyátalán megtalálta volna őket.

Elfelejttette magával egy bűbájjal, hogy hol helyezte el a szüleit, annak érdekében, hogy biztonságban legyenek, és ne használják fel őket ellene. Csak sajnos később nem tudta megfejteni a nyomokat, amiket hagyott magának.

Tudta jól, hogy képesnek kellene lennie rá, hogy megfejtse a nyomokat, csakhogy olyan homályosra csinálta az egészet, hogy még ő sem tudta dekódolni, nem, hogy más. Lehettek akár Ausztráliában vagy az Antarktiszen, fogalma sem volt róla. A pokolba is, akár a Holdra is küldhette őket, mivel nem értette a saját nyomait.

Megint bájitaltanon ült, és halálosan unta magát. Ismét egy olyan tanár oktatta őket, egy olyan bájitalról, amit már megtanult, és tökéletesített korábban. Piton remekül megtanította, és megmutatta neki.

A bájitalprofesszor mondott valamit, de Hermione ismét elveszett a gondolataiban. James észrevette, és észrevétlenül nógatni kezdte, de Hermione nem reagált.

– Miss Brown? – kérdezte ismét a professzor.

James megköszörülte a torkát, és amikor ez sem vált be, bokán rúgta a lányt az asztal alatt. Hermione gyorsan felegyenesedett, és igyekezett nem lehajolni, és megdörzsölni ott, ahol megrúgták. Nem akarta rá felhívni senki figyelmét.

– Igen, professzor? – kérdezett vissza, miközben a lába kezdett visszatérni a normális kerékvágásba.

– Csak azt kérdeztem, hogy el tudná-e mondani, hogyan kell helyesen felvágni a mákonybabot – ismételte el a professzor, enyhén feszülten, amiért újra el kellett mondania kérdését.

– Oh, igen, professzor – mondta a lány, majd elmagyarázta a legjobb módot, ahogy csinálni lehetett. Elmondta, hogy a legegyszerűbben úgy lehet kinyerni a bablevét, ha egy ezüsttőr lapjával összenyomjuk, ahelyett, hogy egyszerűen felszeletelnénk, mivel így sokkal több levet ereszt.

A professzor felsóhajtott.

– Nyilvánvalóan nem figyelt, Miss Brown. Különben pontosan tudná, hogy nem ezen utasításokat adtam a szóban forgó babról. Tíz pont a Griffendéltől.

Hermione dühbe gurult. Az a fellengzős szószátyár bizonyára nem tudta az első, és legfontosabb dolgot a bájitalokról. Kifejtette a legjobb, és leghelyesebb módot, amit tanult. Tudta, hogy igaza volt, de a legkevésbé sem magyarázhatta el az átkozott professzornak, hogy miért is volt pontosan igaza. Azt gondolták volna róla, hogy épp olyan bolond, mint Luna, ha azt állította volna, hogy Pitontól tanulta, aki a létező legjobb bájitalmester volt a világon, főleg, hogy az említett maga is diák volt ebben az évben.

Piton Hermionéra pillantott, és látva a lány dühét elmosolyodott. Nyilvánvalóan a szemtelen kis csitri nem szerette, ha megmondták neki, hogy nincsen igaza. Habár a magyarázata érdekes volt. Esélyes, hogy tényleg jobb metódus volt a babot nézve, mintha csak egyszerűen feldarabolta volna, és reménykedett volna abban, hogy majd főzés közben kifőnek a megfelelő levek. Úgy gondolta, lehet, hogy egy nap majd kipróbálja ezt.

Ezután szétszedték őket, hogy párosával dolgozzanak. Látva, hogy a házak mindig együtt maradtak, a professzor úgy döntött, hogy kipróbál valami újat.

– Nem, ma nem a megszokott partnerükkel fognak dolgozni. A párok mindkét tagját más-más házakból szeretném. Mr. Potter, a Griffendélből, ma a hollóhátas Mr. Shippel fog dolgozni.

A professzor tovább sorolta az új párokat, mígnem Pitonhoz fordult.

– Mr. Piton a Mardekárból, maga  dolgozhatna…  – Egy pillanatra megállt, és végignézett a megmaradt néhány diákon. – Dolgozhatna a griffendéles Miss Brownnal.

Az összes diák összenézett újdonsült párjával, mielőtt felálltak, és átköltöztek együtt egy-egy asztalhoz. Hermione és Piton csendben maradtak, míg a professzor beosztotta az utolsó diákot is

– Végül, a griffendéles Mr. Black, magának megmaradt... áh, Miss Hyde a Hugrabugból. Álljanak neki a munkának. Mindösszesen negyven percük van rá, hogy elkészítsék a főzetet, és mindre szükségük lesz.

Piton és Hermione újra összepillantott. A lány bátortalanul rámosolygott, de a fiú figyelmen kívül hagyta, és neki állt dolgozni. Mindketten elvettek egy alapanyagot, és elkezdték előkészíteni. A fiú látta, hogy Hermione erősen bámulja a mákonybabokat, és elmosolyodott.

Mielőtt bármit mondhatott volna, a lány megragadta őket, és elkezdte azt a módszert használni, amit korábban említett, és ez felidegesítette Pitont, mivel esze ágában nem volt azért rossz jegyet kapni, mert a lány makacs volt, mint az öszvér.

– Mégis mit képzelsz, mit csinálsz? – sziszegte a lánynak.

Hermione tekintete találkozott a fiúéval.

– Megspórolok úgy tíz percet a bájital főzési idejéből.

A fiú meredten bámult rá.

– Esküszöm, hogy ha tönkreteszed a bájitalunkat, és emiatt rossz jegyet kapok, miszlikre átkozlak!

A lány tekintete összeért Piton fenyegető szemeivel. Érezte, hogy ajka mosolyra húzódik.

– Rendben van. Ha működik, és ugyanolyan jó lesz, csak gyorsabban, mint normális esetben, akkor abba kell hagynod, hogy folyton kerülsz?

Piton szemében meglepettség látszott, de ettől függetlenül felmordult.

– Miért kerülnélek? Nem is kedvellek. Nem vagy más, csak egy... egy... – Egy pillanatra megállt, mivel nem tudta, hogy minek nevezhetné.

Hermione vigyora egyre nagyobb lett.

– Elviselhetetlenül tudálékos? – javasolta, hiszen korábban, a jövőben, amikor a diákja volt, mindig így nevezte.

A fiú tekintete enyhe zavartságot sugárzott.

– Nos... igen. Elviselhetetlenül tudálékos vagy, és szívbaj nélkül megátkozlak, ha ezt elrontod!

Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy megrázza a fiúét.

– Rendben, csináld, amit mondok, és hagyom, hogy megátkozz, ahogy csak akarsz, ha tévednék. De, ha nekem van igazam, akkor kedvesnek kell lenned hozzám, és ténylegesen beszélned velem újra.

Piton óvatosan méregette a lányt.

_– Miért ajánlotta fel, hogy hagyná, hogy megátkozzam? Miért akar egyáltalán beszélgetni velem?_

Nem tudta volna megmondani, de azért elfogadta a lány kezét, és gyorsan megrázta.

– Oké. Most pedig dolgozzunk. Mit szeretnél, mit csináljak?

Az elkövetkező nyolc percben előkészítettek mindent, a fiú azt csinálta, amit Hermione mondott neki. Néhányszor felvonta a szemöldökét, mivel amit a lány kért, nyilvánvalóan teljesen más volt, mint ahogy eredetileg utasították őket.

A lány elkezdte összefőzni a dolgokat, és a bájital lassan párolódni kezdett. Hermione precízen hozzáadott minden hozzávalót ez idő alatt, habár Piton úgy gondolta, hogy néhányat korábban, mint az helyénvaló lett volna, ráadásul a kevergetésnél, olykor-olykor, beiktatott egyet az óramutató járásával ellentétesen is.

Emiatt újból felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a lányra, eltűnődve azon, hogy mégis mi a fészkes fenét művel, de tudta, hogy tényleg nagyon meg fogja átkozni később, ha a lány elrontja a főzetet.

A lány kevesebb, mint tíz perc alatt elért a főzet félidejéhez, meglepve vele Pitont, amikor a bájital színe ilyen hamar megváltozott. Még legalább további tíz percig párolni kellett volna. Aztán a hátralévő folyamatokat, húsz perc helyett, a lány befejezte mindösszesen hét alatt.

Piton megnézte a színét és az állagát, és a főzet tökéletes volt. A lány fogott egy negyvenperces főzetet, és elkészítette mindössze... huszonöt perc alatt, beleértve az előkészületi időt.

 _– Hogy a fészkes fenében csinálta? –_ tűnődött el rajta a fiú.

Látta, ahogy Hermione keze diadalmasan kilövell az égbe, és elfintorodott.

 _– Nyavalyásmód  tudálékos  –_ gondolta a fiú, miközben figyelte, ahogy a professzoruk odasétál. A férfi halványan, de annál önelégültebben vigyorgott, arra gondolva, hogy segítségre szorulnak.

– Igen, Miss Brown? Van valami gond? Azt gondolná az ember, hogy Mr. Piton meg tudja válaszolni, bármi is legyen a kérdése – mondta a professzor, miközben leereszkedően vigyorgott rá.

Hermione művien rámosolygott az önelégült szemétre.

– Nem, uram. Nincs kérdésem vagy problémám, csak meg akartam mutatni az elkészült munkánkat a kiadott feladatra.

  _– Hülye gyökér_ – tette hozzá gondolatban a lány.

A professzor úgy bámult rá, mintha Hermione teljesen fogyatékos lett volna.

– Kedvesem, az lehetetlen, még az is, hogy akár félig elkészültetek vele. Mr. Piton, miért hagyja, hogy ez a lány zaklasson, egy éppen csak félig elkészült munkával?

Piton felsóhajtott.

_– A tökfilkó rá sem nézett még a főzetre._

Bizonyítva ezzel a férfi tudatlanságát, miszerint rá sem nézett a főzetre, mielőtt totál idiótát csinált volna magából.

 – Azt hiszem, uram, hogy tényleg végzett a főzetünkkel. Én épp csak követtem az utasításait, amit kívánt, hogy elvégezzek.

A professzor mindkettőjükre furcsállva bámult.

– Rendben, ha befejezettnek nyilvánítjátok, hát legyen. A jegyeitek látják majd kárát.

A fellengzős szószátyár belenézett az üstbe, és látva, hogy a főzet a megfelelő színben pompázott, belemártott egy kanalat. Amikor látta, hogy az állaga is tökéletes volt, felemelte a kanalat, hogy megszagolja.

Végül, mikor a szagát is megfelelőnek találta, gyorsan az arcukba nézett.

– Hogy a jó életbe sikerült ezt megcsinálni?

Hermione mosolya még mézes mázasabb lett, amit látva Pitonnak vissza kellett harapnia egy kuncogást. Pontosan látta, hogy mit művelt a lány a rúnaismeret professzorral, és azt is, hogy újra ilyesmire készült, ezzel a hülyével.

– Miért? Talán rossz, uram? – kérdezte ártatlanul, tudva jól, hogy nem volt az.

A professzor rápillantott.

– Nem, nem rossz, ahogy biztos vagyok benne, hogy mindketten tisztában vagyok vele. Na már most, hogy csináltátok. Csaltatok?

Piton meg akarta átkozni az idiótát, de látva Hermione dühét, a szemeiben, tudta, hogy nem kellett ilyesmit tennie. Úgy tűnt, hogy ez a kis tűzrőlpattant lány, elvégzi majd helyette a piszkos munkát a szavaival.

Hermione majd felrobbant a dühtől.

_– Hogy merészel ilyesmivel gyanúsítani? Még soha életemben, egyszer nem csaltam._

A fogait csikorgatta, ahogy megszólalt.

– Nem, uram, csak egyszerűen egy fantasztikus bájitalprofesszor tanított a régi iskolámban. Nem úgy, mint ebben az intézményben. Egy professzor, aki nyitott volt új módszerekre.

_– Nos, csak akkor, ha ő jött rá az új módszerre, vagy saját maga tanulta valahol._

Ha Hermione mert volna kérdezősködni egy új módszerről, akkor a férfi ránézett volna, majd lehordta volna mindennek _._

Hermione folytatta.

– Ő volt az, aki megtanította nekem a valódi és a legegyszerűbb módszert ehhez a bájitalhoz. Ami ráadásul egy olyan bájital, amit ötödikben tanított, nem hetedikben, ahogy láthatóan maga teszi. Ha azt gondolja, hogy csaltam, örömmel felvilágosítom, és megmutatom a megfelelő módot, ahogy egy ilyen főzetet el kell készíteni, és akkor talán majd ön is meg tudja tanítani a diákjainak azt, hogy mégis hogyan kell normálisan megfőzni ezt a főzetet, a hosszú és teljes mértékben rossz verzió helyett. 

Piton szemöldökei felszáguldtak a homloka tetejére.

_– Komolyan ezt mondta? Tényleg belekötött a professzorunkba?_

A fiú nem tudta eldönteni, hogy Hermione ennyire bátor volt, vagy ennyire botor.

A professzor arcán düh és meglepettség keveredett el a lány kifakadása után.

– Miss Brown, úgy látszik abban a hitben él, hogy az, ha zaklatja és udvariatlan a feletteseivel, elfogadható ebben az iskolában. Húsz pont a Griffendéltől, kedvesem, és megmutathatja, hogy ön szerint, hogy kell jól elkészíteni a főzetet, ma este büntetésben. Most pedig tegyék üvegcsékbe a főzetüket, mindketten, és maradjanak csendben mindaddig, míg a többi diák be nem fejezi a főzést.

A professzor elsietett, és Hermionénak viszketni kezdett a tenyere, hogy a pálcájáért nyúljon, és megátkozza a kétbalkezes professzort. Piton észrevéve a szándékot a lány szemében, gyorsan befedte a kezét sajátjával, hogy megakadályozza.

Hermione tekintete találkozott a fiúéval. Megriadt attól, hogy Piton megérintette, és amiatt is, hogy megállította, mielőtt valami hatalmas örültséget művelt volna.

_– Honnan jött ez a kirohanás? Soha életemben nem beszéltem még így egyik professzorommal sem._

Piton belenézett a lány riadt szemébe, és gyorsan elengedte a kezét.

– Ne haragudj, csak úgy néztél ki, mint aki nagy eséllyel valami olyasmire készül, amiért kicsapják.

Hermione halványan rámosolyogott, miközben elpirult.

– Azt hiszem, lehet, hogy ilyesmire készültem. Köszi, hogy megállítottál. – Az arcához kapott és megdörzsölte. – Nem hiszem el, hogy tényleg ezt csináltam és mondtam. Még életemben, soha nem kötekedtem egyetlen tanárral sem. Nem tudom, mi ütött belém.

Piton egy pillanatig tanulmányozta a lányt.

– Én sem tudom, de furcsa vagy, azt megadom neked. Szóval, úgy tűnik, hogy kénytelen leszek beszélni veled mostantól, mivel igazad volt.

Hermione újból elmosolyodott, a dühe azonnal elszállt, ahogy a fiú eszébe jutatta megállapodásukat. 

– Úgy néz ki, habár úgy tűnik, hogy kapsz egy kis haladékot, mivel ma este büntetésben leszek.

A fiú rámosolyogott.

– Nos, még így is van ma néhány órád, hogy rám erőltesd magad, még a büntetés előtt. Amúgy is, mindig ott van a holnap, hogy kitartóan zargass a beszélgetéssel.

Hermione már válaszra nyitotta a száját, de abban a pillanatban megjelent egy mágikus papírrepülő, és leszállt előtte. A lány kinyitotta homlokráncolva, a lehető legóvatosabban, hogy a professzor semmi esetre se vegye észre. 

**– Mi a francot művelsz, Cica? Professzorokkal vitatkozunk? Chh. Chh. Azt hiszem, talán, kezdek átragadni rád. Szeretnéd, hogy később megmasszírozzalak, a büntetés után? Még jobban átragadok rád, ha szeretnéd. Tapmancs**

Piton látta az üzenetet, és elhúzta a száját, miközben távolodni kezdett a lánytól, de Hermione szavai megállították.

– Nyavalyás, hülye pasas. Soha nem fogja észrevenni magát? – dünnyögte, szinte csak magának Hermione. Ettől Pitonnak vissza kellett tartania egy apró mosolyt.

Hermione elővett egy pennát, és lefirkantott egy választ, mialatt Piton figyelte, de közben ügyelt arra, amennyire csak tudott, hogy úgy tűnjön, mással van elfoglalva.

**– Sirius, komolyodj már meg! Ha. Ha. Nem szeretném, hogy akár bármelyik részed „átragadjon rám”. Mondanám, hogy masszírozd meg magad, de te ezt kétségkívül felhívásnak vennéd keringőre. Szóval ehelyett, remélem, hogy megérted, amikor ezt mondom, a lehető legillendőbb és szebb módon, ahogy csak tudom : Kopj le rólam! Hermione.**

Hermione visszareptette az üzenetet, alacsonyan tartva, közel a földhöz, miközben az visszaszáguldott a fiúhoz. Sirius elkapta, majd megvárta, míg tiszta lett a levegő, mielőtt kinyitotta.

Hermione hallott egy kerge nevetést, és magában elmosolyodott, miközben rendbe tették a munkapadot. 

Piton még mindig kíváncsian pillantott rá. Azon tűnődött, hogy a lány miért nem érdeklődik – láthatóan egy szemernyit sem – a jóképű Tekergő iránt.

_– Minden lány oda s vissza van érte. Talán valaki más érdekli? Ha igen, akkor kicsoda? Csak nem a másik barátja, Lupin, vagy igen?_

Mivel nem bírta megállni, rákérdezett.

– Szóval, ha nem vágysz a figyelmére, akkor a másik hülyegyerekért vagy oda?

Hermione meglepetten pillantott Pitonra.

– Jamesért? De hát ő Lilyvel van. Természetesen nem vágyom rá úgy – mondta a lány, és látta, hogy a fiú picit összerezzen a kijelentésén. Nem akarta feltépni a sebét, de ez volt az igazság.

Piton nem szólalt meg néhány percig, próbálta kontroll alá vonni a reakcióját, ami Lily és James hallatán átjárta.

– Nem, a másikra céloztam, Lupinra.

Hermione elmosolyodott és elpirult.

– Remusra? – Piton összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor meglátta, hogy a lány elpirult. – Nem. Ő csak egy barát, és az is marad. Nem számít, hogy most mit gondol, mire vágyik. Nagyon mérges lenne rám később, ha hagynám, hogy megkapja, amiről azt hiszi, hogy vágyik rá most.

A lány szavaiban nem talált sok értelmet, de megtudta, hogy Hermione Lupintól sem akart semmi olyat.

_–  Miért lenne rá Lupin dühös, ha randevúznának, ha az a nyurga tökfilkó is akarja?_

Egy szemernyi értelmét nem látta ennek, de ha úgy vesszük, Hermionét szinte sosem értette, mint rájött. Normális körülmények között, az olyan emberek, akiket nem tudott megfejteni, idegesítették, de rájött, hogy a lányban izgalmasnak találta ezt.

– Oh. Szóval, akkor ki keltette fel az érdeklődésedet? – A fiú azon kapta magát, hogy akaratlanul megkérdezte.

Hermione kicsit meglepődött a kérdésén, hiszen a Piton, akit ismert, nem érdeklődött senki kiszemeltje után. De ez... a fiatalabb verzió... Hermione egyelőre nem tudta, hová tegye.

– Most épp senki sem. Nem randizhatok itt senkivel – mondta a lány lesütött szemmel.

Piton azon kapta magát, hogy csalódott, de erőszakkal elnyomta magában ezt az érzést.

– Miért nem? A szüleid nem engedik, vagy az úgy nevezett barátaid?

Hermione a fiú arcába nézett, és azt a hétköznapi maszkot látta, amit későbbi életében is mindig viselt.

– Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy valójában mennyi ideig maradok. Szóval, nincs értelme belevágni ilyesmibe, amikor van rá esély, hogy elmegyek. Amúgy is, itt, ezek a srácok túl fiatalok hozzám. Hány évesek, tizenhét és fiatalabb?

Piton álarca lehullt, és ismét zavartan pillantott a lányra.

– Miért mennél el? És, hogy lehet az, hogy a tizenhét túl fiatal neked? Miért, te hány éves vagy?

Hermione észrevette, hogy mit mondott, és mentálisan átkozta magát.

– Nem tudom, hogy a szüleim hazahívnak-e, hogy megint költözünk. – Remélte, hogy a fiú bevette a mesét, és annyiban hagyja. – Amúgy pedig, lehet, hogy a legtöbb srác itt már tizenhét éves, de őszintén, mentálisan egyikük sem több tizenkettőnél.

Piton felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá. Próbált behatolni a lány elméjébe, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, Hermione figyelmeztette rá, hogy ne tegye. A falai álltak, és homlokráncolva pillantott a fiúra, így az tudta, hogy a lány érezte a próbálkozását. Piton vállat vont.

– Még mindig nem mondtad el, mennyi idős vagy.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Na jó, te hány éves vagy?

A fiú halványan elmosolyodott.

– Tizenhét, januárban leszek tizennyolc. Most te jössz. Hány éves vagy?

Hermione látva, hogy a fiú várja, gyorsan számolást végzett fejében. Nem igazán mondhatta azt, hogy huszonkét éves. Még ha húszat vagy akár tizenkilencet mond, akkor is kérdezősködött volna a fiú, és ezeket  a kérdéseket nem tudta volna megválaszolni ekkor.

– Tizennyolc – mondta végül a lány. Utálta, hogy hazudnia kell, de nem tudta, mi mást tehetett volna.

Piton ránézett, és eltűnődött azon, hogy eddig már miket látott a lánytól. Ha valóban csak tizennyolc éves volt, akkor ő volt a legokosabb tizennyolc éves, akit valaha látott.

_– De miért hazudna a koráról? A legtöbb tinédzser idősebbnek hazudja magát._

Nem kapva választ, vállat vont, és visszatért, hogy segítsen a lánynak takarítani.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Jó olvasást kívánok a hetedik fejezethez is.Ha tetszik a fordítás, vagy épp nem tetszik, írd ki magadból a véleményed, hadd olvassam.  
> A fejezetet béta olvasta: pillangohang  
> Köszönet érte :)

**Hetedik Fejezet**

Hermione letöltötte a büntetését, és büszkeség fogta el, hogy megmutathatta a félkegyelmű professzornak, hogy az ő módszere tényleg helyes volt. A férfi még készíttetett vele néhány másik főzetet is, amiket a lány tökéletesen megcsinált, és természetesen a saját útját járta közben, a férfié helyett.

Amik magától értetődően Piton módszerei voltak, de a férfi ezt nem tudta. Értelemszerűen ezek a módok sokkal hatékonyabbak és gyorsabbak voltak, mint a férfié.

Nem tette túlzottan boldoggá a tény, hogy diákja jobb volt bájitaltanból, mint ő maga. Habár, még mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy az ő technikái sokkal jobbak voltak, de egy része tudta, hogy nincs igaza, és a lány ténylegesen tehetségesebb volt nála, de ezt soha nem ismerte volna el, még a saját fejében sem.

Ezután bevonszolta a lányt Dumbledore irodájába, és jó ideig toporzékolt amiatt, hogy Hermione milyen udvariatlan volt vele. Dumbledore Hermionéra pillantott, és meglepődött, hiszen látta a lány emlékeiben, hogy milyen jó tanuló volt korábban.

Ez után megmondta a professzornak, hogy ő majd lerendezi ezt a lánnyal, és megvárta, hogy a férfi elmenjen, mielőtt a lányhoz fordult, és kérdőn pillantott rá, várva a magyarázatot, hogy mi ez az egész. Hermione elvörösödött, és elnézést kért, hogy tiszteletlen volt. Az idősebb mágus megengedte magának, hogy megnézze a lány fejében, hogy hogyan is viselkedett vele pontosan a professzor.

Miután látta az emléket, Dumbledore felnevetett, majd megjegyezte,hogy Hermionénak nyilvánvalóan remek tanárai voltak korábban, ha ilyen jól teljesített az óráin. Azt is közölte vele, hogy tud róla, hogy mit csinált rúnaismereten.

Hermione megint elpirult. Aztán amikor a férfi rákérdezett, hogy honnan szerezte a tudását, a lány megállt, és nem akarta beavatni.

Dumbledore megértően hátrált néhány lépést, habár megpróbált belepillantgatni a fejébe, és megtalálta a válaszokat, amiket keresett.

_– Piton tanította bájitaltanra, érdekes._

Ez elgondolkodtatta, hogy vajon Piton azért adta-e tovább neki ezt a tudást, amikor a lány a diákja volt, hogy aztán majd Hermione újra megtaníthassa a fiatal Pitonnak.

_– A körforgás végtelen lenne, ha erről volna szó, ami azt is jelentené, hogy a lánynak a végzete volt, hogy egy nap visszatérjen ide._

Végül büntetés nélkül elengedte, miután megígértette vele, hogy türelmesebb lesz a tanáraival, mivel láthatóan azok nem rendelkeztek olyan szintű tudással és képességekkel, mint nyilvánvalóan a lány.

Hermione újból elvörösödött, és bocsánatot kért, miközben azt szajkózta, hogy minden tőle telhetőt meg fog ezért tenni. Dumbledore tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja, és annyiban hagyta. Persze miután megmondta neki, hogy ha bárki kérdezi, mondja azt, hogy elvitte a szüleihez, és ők hangot adtak ellenérzésükről, miután beavatta őket abba, hogy mit csinált a lányuk.

Hermione szélesen elvigyorodott, és teljesen megfenyített arcot vágott amikor elment. A hét hátralévő része, és az elkövetkezendő két hét nagyon izgalmasnak bizonyult számára.

Piton már nem kerülte el, és ténylegesen beszélgetett vele újra. Boldog volt, hogy megtárgyalhat vele dolgokat anélkül, hogy a fiú felvenné jellegzetes, gúnyos mosolyát, amit felnőttként mindig tett, mielőtt a lány visszatért ide. Hermione rájött, hogy nem csak, hogy nagyon okos volt – valami, amit egyébként is tudott már –, de rengeteg olyan dolog érdekelte, amiről a lánynak korábban fogalma sem volt.

Nem tudta például, hogy szeretett kertészkedni gyógynövényekkel, habár ha belegondolunk, az, hogy a férfi bájitalmester volt, lehetett volna nyom. Mesélt egy csomó különböző növényről, amit otthon elültetett, beleértve azt is, hogy mire jók.

Hermione, ahogy egyre többet tudott meg róla, azon kapta magát, hogy egyre jobban kedveli a fiút. Sok mindenben olyan volt, mint ő. Ott volt az állandó szomja a tudásra, csakúgy, mint a lánynak. Továbbá szeretett tanulni, ahogy a lány is. Hermione soha nem gondolta azt, hogy a férfi valaha is keményen tanult, mivel úgy tűnt, hogy mindenhez született tehetsége volt.

Két hét volt hátra a karácsonyi szünetig, és abnormálisan meleg volt az idő ehhez képest. Majdnem az összes hó elolvadt, és a nap hétágra sütött. Hermione elhatározta, hogy ez remek alkalom arra, hogy körbejárja a birtokot, és sétáljon a tóparton, hiszen nagyon finom idő volt.

Sétálás közben talált egy ösvényt, és elindult rajta. Lankásodni kezdett a vidék, ezért megpróbált nagyon óvatos lenni, minden lépésére nagyon figyelt, jobban, mint arra, hogy mi volt vele szemben. Végül megbotlott az utolsó néhány lépésnél, és elesett volna, ha egy pár, hatalmas kéz el nem kapja.

Felnézett, és azon kapta magát, hogy egy férfi igencsak szőrös mellkasa köszönt rá vissza. Ellépett tőle, majd még magasabbra pillantott, és ráébredt, hogy egy fiatal, bozontos külsejű férfival áll szemben.

Beletelt egy percbe, hogy rájöjjön, hogy ki is volt ez a termetes, nagy ember, hiszen sokkal fiatalabb volt.

– _H _agrid__.

Ez a név azonnal mosolyt varázsolt a lány ajkaira.

– Köszi, hogy elkaptál.

A férfi viszonozta a mosolyt kedvesen, de annál kíváncsibban, hiszen a legtöbb diák próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni, vagy egyszerűen elkerülni, ha meglátta.

– Nem probléma, kisasszony. Jól vagy?  – kérdezte a férfi.

A lány bólintott.

– Jól vagyok, köszi. Mit csinálsz ezen a kieső részen? – Nem volt a kunyhója közelében, és Hermione arra gondolt, hogy még nem csatlakozott a Roxfort személyzetéhez, csak később.

A férfi kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Az erdőben sétáltam, és követtem néhány lábnyomot ebbe az irányba. Bár azt hiszem, hogy nem szabadna itt lennem. Azér’ remélem, hogy nem mondod majd el Dumbledore-nak, hogy láttál. Lehet, hogy kicsit dühös lenne, ha tudna róla. Privát birtok, meg hasonlók.

Hermione megállt. 

– _Dumbledore nem akarja, hogy Hagrid itt legyen? De miért nem?_

Úgy hitte, hogy Dumbledore kedvelte Hagridot.

– Egy szót sem szólok. Bánnád, ha sétálnék veled? Csodaszép napunk van, és jól jönne a társaság. Amúgy Hermione vagyok.

Hagrid ismét meglepettnek tűnt a kérdéstől.

– Nos... Azt hiszem, nem árthat. Gyere akkor, induljunk. Szólíthatsz Hagridnak.

Hermione bólintott. A férfi nem tűnt olyan magabiztosnak, mint amilyen normális esetben szokott lenni, habár ez a fajta viselkedés is jellemző volt rá néha a lány idejében.

Hermione mindent megtett azért, hogy a férfi ne legyen feszélyezett, és nem sokára azon kapta magát, hogy pontosan ugyanúgy beszélgetnek, mint szoktak, miközben a férfi érdekes és furcsa dolgokat mutatott neki.

Még ha furcsának is tűnt számára a lány, nem szólt róla, bár azt hamar észrevette, hogy Hermione nagyon okos volt.

Már legalább egy jó órája sétáltak, amikor a lány rájött, mennyi az idő. Ha nem vigyázott, ismét kihagyta volna az ebédet. Igaz, eddig minden étkezésen részt vett, amióta megérkezett, de nem akarta újra elkezdeni a rossz szokását.

– Azt hiszem jobb, ha most visszamegyek a kastélyba. Gondolod, hogy máskor is jársz majd errefelé? Élveztem a társaságod – mondta a lány.

Hagrid rámosolygott.

– Tetszik az ötlet, majd meglátom, mit tehetek. Jobb, ha én is megyek most, nem akarom, hogy Dumbledore dühös legyen rám.

Elbúcsúztak, és ki-ki ment a saját dolgára.

Miközben visszafelé tartott, azon tűnődött, hogy változtatna-e bármit, ha beszélne Dumbledore-ral. Mondhatná, hogy betévedt az erdőbe, és ott találkozott a férfival.

_– Az már nem része a birtoknak, vagy igen?_

A visszaúton észrevette, hogy valamiféle felbolydulás zajlik éppen. Elindult abba az irányba, és hallotta, hogy valaki kiabál.

– Piton! – kiáltotta James. – Capitulatus!

Távolról látta, ahogy Piton kezéből kirepült a pálcája. Hallotta, hogy az egyik barátja odaszól a fiúnak: – Szép volt, James! –, de még túl messze volt ahhoz, hogy meg tudja mondani, melyikük volt.

Hirtelen meglátta, hogy Piton a levegőbe emelkedik, és ott fejjel lefelé lebeg, miközben dühösen pillant a három fiúra.

Hermione elkezdett rohanni, félrelökve az útból a bámészkodó diákokat. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy Harry apja és a barátai ilyen kegyetlenek tudtak lenni.

– Rendben van, ki szeretné látni, ahogy lehúzom Pipogyusz nadrágját? – kiáltott James a tömegnek, ami körbevette őket.

Hermione hallotta, hogy a tömeg üdvrivalgásban tőr ki. Átverekedte magát rajtuk, majd James és Piton közé állt.

– Mégis mi a jó büdös francot művelsz, James? Sirius, Remus, mindhárman, mégis mire gondoltok?

Hermione látta, hogy Piton még mindig fejjel lefelé lebeg, de ennek ellenére hitetlenkedve pillant irányába. Megdöbbent, hogy a lány közé és a barátai közé állt. Még Lily sem lépett fel az érdekében Jamesszel szemben.   

James szintúgy meglepetten nézett rá.

– Hermione, ez csak Pipogyusz. Mit érdekel?

Látta, hogy Remus és Sirius hátrál pár lépést.

Látta, hogy Sirius balra mozdul, és a szeme sarkából figyelemmel tartotta.

– Mégis mit tett ellenetek, amivel kiérdemelte, hogy így megalázzátok? – kérdezte Hermione követelően, és egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét a három fiúról, miközben a háta mögött, pálcáját használva megtörte az átkot, és lassan leengedte Pitont a földre, maga mellé.

James látta, hogy a lány elengedi a fiút, és összeszűkült a tekintete. Dühös volt, amiért Hermione Piton pártját fogta.

– Hermione, azt hittem, barátok vagyunk.

Hermione rápillantott.

– Én is így hittem. Hogy tehettek ilyen kegyetlen dolgot, amikor mind jó embernek tartjátok magatokat? James, te sokkal jobb vagy ennél. Remus... – A fiú felé pillantott, és látta, hogy az elpirul. – Biztosra veszem, hogy egy nap ezt nagyon bánni fogod, és igazából az összes többi csínyt is, amit valaha csináltatok, miután végre felnősz. Te egy sokkal jobb ember vagy ennél, Remus. Egy kedves, rendes ember. Ahogy te is, James. Miért alacsonyodnátok le ilyen mélységekig, egy ostoba tréfa kedvéért?

Picit megdöntötte a fejét, és ezúttal Siriusra pillantott. Látta, hogy a fiú még arrébb húzódik, balra.

– Sirius Black, nagyon nagyot csalódtam benned! Mindannyitokban, fiúk! Mégis milyen példát mutattok? Mit fogtok mondani a gyerekeiteknek, ha megkérdezik, hogy mit csináltatok az iskolás éveitek alatt? Azt szeretnétek, hogy esetleg megkínozzon valami szerencsétlen kölyköt, csak mert megteheti? James, mit fogsz mondani H...

Megállt, amikor észbekapott, hogy azt akarta megkérdezni, hogy a fiú mit mondana Harrynek, de ő nem tudhatott Harryről, hiszen még James sem tudott Harryről.

_– Nem lesz ott, hogy bármit is mondhasson Harrynek._

Ellökte a nyomasztó gondolatokat az útból, és próbált az aktuális szituációra fókuszálni.  

– James, mit fogsz mondani a kisfiadnak, ha egy nap születik majd, amikor mesél neked egy kis görényről, akit megkínzott a suliban? – Abbahagyta az üres fecsegést, és Dracora gondolt, mindarra, amit anno szerettek volna vele tenni.

Fejben átkozódott, hogy hagyta ezt a kérdést kicsúszni.

– Azt mondod majd neki, hogy te és a haverjaid nem voltatok többek, csak szimpla zaklatók? – kérdezte, és pálcája készenlétben állt a biztonság kedvéért, hogy meg tudja magát védeni Jamesszel szemben, ha felmerülne bármi ilyesmi.

James a lábait bámulta. Tudta, hogy nem akarná elmesélni a gyerekeinek a rémes dolgokat, amiket Pitonnal tett. Nem akarta, hogy a saját fia is majd így cselekedjen.

 _– Feltéve, ha születik egy, természetesen_ – gondolta a fiú.

Remus előrelépett, és Pitonra pillantott, aki még mindig sokkos állapotban bámulta Hermionét.

– Pip... Perselus, sajnálom. Igaza van. Szörnyűek voltunk hozzád, én... sajnálom – mondta a fiú, miközben meglehetősen zaklatottnak tűnt amiatt, amit csinált.

Perselus még mindig nem vette le a szemét Hermionéról, aki mellette állt. Hallotta Lupin szavait, de ebben a pillanatban képtelen volt reagálni rá.

Még soha, senki nem állt ki érte korábban. Lily sem, azelőtt sem, hogy összejött volna Jamesszel. Ellenben Hermione kiállt érte. Kockára tette, hogy a barátai eltávolodnak tőle, csak hogy segítsen neki.

_– Miért tenne ilyet?_

Sirius látta, ahogy Piton Hermionéra pillant, és felmordult, amikor meglátta a fekete hajú szemétláda szemében a csodálatot. Suhintott a pálcájával, és halkan suttogott, miközben kiküldött egy egyél csigát rontást Pitonra.

Reflexből, és végig sem gondolva, Hermione megmozdult, és felemelte az egyik kezét, hogy némán kivédje a feléjük száguldó, zöld rontást, míg a másikkal pajzsbűbájt vont Piton elé. A keze olyan gyorsan mozdult, hogy a legtöbben észre sem vették. Ezután a pálcáját Siriusra fogta, miközben a düh elöntötte a tekintetét, hiszen közvetlenül Piton mellett állt.

_– A hülyegyerek engem is eltalálhatott volna. Láttam jól, hogy milyen szörnyű ez a rontás._

Hallott néhány meghökkent sóhajt, miközben kezét még mindig kint tartotta a pajzzsal. Piton szeme kikerekedett, amikor rájött, hogy mit is csinál a lány, hogy mire képes. Eddig egyedül Remus, James és Lily látta pálca nélkül varázsolni, és ők sem voltak vele tisztában, hogy milyen erős varázslatra képes ezen a módon a lány.

Hermione tett pár lépést Sirius felé, miközben a másik kezével még mindig tartotta a pajzsot Piton felett. Azért, hogy megvédje, de azért is, hogy ne tudja megállítani abban, amire készült. 

A szemei dühös szikrákat szórtak, és közben vicsorgott.

 – Megkockáztattad, hogy megátkozod úgy, hogy engem találjon el helyette az átok, alapul véve, hogy milyen közel álltam hozzá? Tényleg ekkora segg vagy, hogy még csak nem is érdekel, hogy egy ember – aki állítólag a barátod –megsérülhetett volna? Esetleg más átkokat is szerettél volna később kiszórni?

Sirius idegesen nyelt, miközben felmérte a lány dühét. Kicsit megijedt, hogy a lány képes pálca használat nélkül varázsolni, ráadásul mindezt non verbálisan.

– Cica, én nem... én csak Pipogyuszt akartam megátkozni egy csigahányós rontással.

Hermione tett még egy lépést, miközben a többi diák elmenekült a lehetséges tűzvonalból.

– Kilőttél egy csigahányós rontást, ami akár pályát is téveszthetett volna vagy lepattanhatott volna valamiről, és eltalál engem? Tényleg ennyire keveset gondolsz az úgynevezett barátaidról? Órákon át meztelencsigákat hánytam volna, amíg el nem múlik. Erre nincs gyors gyógyír. Azt pedig ne is említsük meg, hogy egyszerűen fittyet hánytál arra, amit alig pár perccel korábban mondtam.

Hermione pálcát rántott, készen állva rá, hogy kilője az első dolgot, ami eszébe jut.

James közbelépett, óvatosan közelített a szerfelett dühös, barna hajú lány felé.

– Hermione, várj. Nem akarta. Tapmancs sokszor nem gondolkodik, mielőtt cselekszik.

Remus is csatlakozott.

– Igen, Hermione. Nem akart volna tudatosan megátkozni téged. Hermione, kérlek, hallgass ránk. Nem akarsz hülyeséget csinálni, amiért kirúghatnak. Sirius, mondd meg neki, hogy nem akartad megátkozni!

Hermione egy dühös pillantásra méltatta őket, majd újra Siriusra fókuszált. A legundorodottabb pillantásával nézett a fiúra, amitől az újból idegesen nyelni kényszerült.

– Ezzel csak azt éritek el, hogy szégyelljem, hogy a barátaimnak tartalak titeket. Hogy vagytok képesek ilyen felelőtlenül és szörnyen bánni valakivel? Mindhárman. Sirius, ha még egyszer pálcát mersz rám emelni, akár szándékosan, hogy megátkozz, akár véletlenül, Merlinre esküszöm, hogy a heréidet a legfájdalmasabb módon fogom eltávolítani, és egyesével lenyomom őket a torkodon!

A fiú bólintott, nem mert megszólalni. Hermione újra beszédre nyitotta a száját, amikor egy ismerősen szigorú, női hangot hallott maga mögül.

– Miss G... Brown. Jobban teszi, ha azonnal befejezi ezt, és velem jön. Most!

Hermione tudta, hogy Minerva volt az, de beletelt pár pillanatba, míg képes volt elrántani a tekintetét Siriusról

Leengedte a pálcáját és a kezét is egyidejűleg, ezzel megtörve a pajzsbűbájt. Azonnal érezte a kimerültséget – amit ez okozott az erejével, hiszen nagyon sokáig tartotta –, és megbotlott.

Egy karpár azonnal elkapta, és Hermione odafordult, hogy megköszönje az illetőnek, amikor szembe találta magát egy szúrós, ébenfekete tekintettel. Nyelnie kellett, ahogy megérezte a gyomrában a pillangókat az intenzív pillantástól, és újra felegyenesedett. Egy halvány és fáradt mosolyt küldött Piton felé, megköszönve a segítségét, majd Minerva felé fordult. 

Minerva látta, hogy mennyire kimerült a fiatal nő, és csak nagy erőfeszítések árán állta meg, hogy odalépjen hozzá és segítsen neki. Dühösnek kellett volna lennie Hermionéra, amiért pálcát emelt egy másik diákra. Látta a varázslatot, amit a kezével tartott, hogy megvédje Pitont, és az idősebb nő egyszerre volt döbbent és lenyűgözött azon, hogy milyen erős volt valójában Hermione.

Hermione látta az aggódást Minerva szemében, és kényszerítenie kellett a testét, hogy megmozduljon. Érezte, hogy minden lépés egyre többet kivesz belőle, míg utolérte a nőt, aki a későbbiekben vigyázott rá gyerekkorában.

Minerva felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a lányra, mintha megkérdezte volna, hogy az jól van-e. Hermione egy hasonlóan fáradt mosolyra húzta a száját, mint korábban, mielőtt felsétáltak együtt a kastélyba.

Miután az ajtó bezárul mögöttük, Minerva gyorsan körbenézett, és nem látott egy diákot sem, így odalépett, hogy segítsen a lánynak talpon maradni, miközben sétáltak. Hermione biztosította, hogy jól van és tud sétálni.

Megmondta, hogy csak néhány perce volt szüksége, hogy visszatérjen a leszívott energiája, de Minerva ragaszkodott hozzá, miközben még mindig ráncolta a homlokát.

Az idősebb nőnek rengeteg kérdése volt, és igazából kicsit feldúlt is volt attól, amit odakint látott, de eldöntötte, hogy ez várhat addig, míg az irodájába nem érnek.

Mikor aztán az ajtók bezárultak, Minerva segített Hermionénak leülni a székre.

– Gyermekem, mégis mi a jó életre gondoltál? Pálcát emelni egy diákra? Úgy tűntél, mint aki készen áll, hogy rámérje a gyilkos átkot. Az esetleg már nem megbocsájthatatlan a te idődben?

Hermione elvörösödött.

– De, asszonyom, az. Nem használtam volna azt az átkot Siriuson. Épp elég ember halálát láttam, nem szeretnék hozzájárulni a számokhoz. Soha többé nem akarom használni azt az átkot!

Hermione lefagyott azon, amit mondott, átkozta a fáradt elméjét, ami nem akadályozta meg, hogy kimondjon mindent, ami eszébe jutott. Minerva ezzel szemben együttérzően pillantott felé.

– Te szegény gyermek. Olyan fiatal vagy, és olyan sok rémséget láttál már. Nem védelmeztünk meg benneteket, diákokat ettől az egésztől? – kérdezte Minerva

Hermione kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Megpróbáltátok, de... Vannak dolgok, amiken nem lehet segíteni.

Minerva szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Sajnálom, hogy nem végeztünk jobb munkát a védelmetekkel. Tudom, hogy számomra még nem történt meg, de akkor is sajnálom.

Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Tényleg nem bántottam volna Siriust. Valójában nagyon is kedveltem az én időmben, még mielőtt... – Hermione ismét elhallgatott. – Azt hiszem, vissza kellene fognom a beszédet, amíg nem leszek újra friss. Még véletlenül olyat mondanék, amit nem szabadna!

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát enyhe kíváncsisággal.

– Tényleg rengeteg ember veszítette életét? Sokakat az itteni barátaid közül is... meggyilkoltak?

Hermione érezte, hogy a könnyei mardossák a szemét, és lassan bólintott.

– Nagyon sokan, többen, mint valaha gondoltuk. Ha előre tudom... Lehet, hogy először legalább elbúcsúztam volna tőlük, vagy csináltam volna valamit, hogy legalább megpróbáljam megakadályozni. – Egy könnycsepp lassan legördült az arcán.

Minerva elővarázsolt egy zsebkendőt, és átnyújtotta a lánynak.

– Szeretnél róla esetleg beszélni?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem tehetem. Lehet, hogy megváltoztatná a végkimenetet, és a végén még veszítenénk miatta.

Minerva felsóhajtott.

– Egyáltalán nem beszélhetsz róla? Talán segítene, hogy a dolgok másképp alakuljanak, de összességében megmaradjon a végkifejlet.

Hermione kifújta az orrát.

– De éppen ez az. Nem tudom, hogy az apró részletek milyen irányba változtatnák meg a dolgokat, lehet, hogy rosszabb lenne, de azt elárulhatom, Minerva, hogy nyerünk, legyőzzük Őt. Azt hiszem, pontosan tudod, hogy kire célzok, amikor azt mondom, hogy Ő.

Minerva bólintott.

– De olyan sok élet árán. Egyiküket sem menthetjük meg?

Hermione megrázta a fejét, miközben lágyan vállat vont.

– Egyszerűen fogalmam sincs. Bárcsak megmenthetném őket. A legjobb barátom… Neki… Neki sokkal jobb élete lehetne, ha néhányan azok közül, akik meghaltak… Nem haltak volna meg. De tudom, hogy akik meghaltak, azért tették, hogy segítsenek neki, és segítettek is, hiszen sokkal jobb harcos lett miatta.

– Ez egy meglehetősen nagy teher, hogy egyedül viseld el, kedvesem. Ha nem beszéled meg velem, miért nem beszélsz róla Albusszal? Ő lehet, hogy segíthetne benne – mondta Minerva.

Hermione sóhajtott, és egy szomorú mosoly jelent meg az arcán.

– A Dumbledore, akit ismerek, nagyon dühös lenne rám, hogy kockáztatom a jövőt azzal, hogy beszélek róla.

Minerva elmosolyodott.

– Azt az Albust is ismerem. Nem változik sok minden, még húsz év alatt sem, kedvesem.

Minerva kiegyenesedett. Odalépett a kandallójához, majd a gyengélkedőt hívta a hopphálózaton keresztül, és bedugta a fejét a lángok közé.

– Poppy?

Amikor megpillantotta a javasasszonyt, Minerva újra megszólalt.

– Poppy, kérhetek egy adag Kalapkúra bájitalt? Van egy diákom, aki kimerítette a mágiáját.

A javasasszony odalépett a bájitalos szekrényéhez, elővett egy fiolát, majd átnyújtotta Minervának a hopphálózaton keresztül.

– Köszönöm, Poppy.

Amint a lángok elhaltak, a kapcsolat megszakadt. Minerva odasétált, és odaadta a bájitalt Hermionénak.

– Idd ezt meg, kedveském. Jobban fogod magad érezni utána.

Amikor a bájital használt, és Minerva  megbizonyosodott róla, hogy a kimerültség elpárolgott a lány tekintetéből, hevesen összeráncolta a homlokát, és úgy pillantott rá. 

– Na, már most, pálcát emeltél egy diákra. Ugye tudod, hogy ez erős indok ahhoz, hogy eltanácsoljunk?

Hermione már nyitotta volna a száját, de Minerva a szavába vágott.

– Nem. Az egyetlen oka, hogy nem tanácsolunk el az, hogy egyetlenegy ártó varázslatot sem vittél véghez. Csak azt láttam, hogy pajzsot vontál Mr. Piton köré. Ha jól sejtem, a barátaid ismét kínozták őt, igaz?

Hermione bólintott.

– Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy még a barátaim azok után, ahogy rám néztek. Minerva, nem veszíthetem el Remust, ő az egyetlen, aki megmaradt nekem közülük. Nem tudom, milyen lenne nélküle az életem.  

Minerva jó pár percig nem válaszolt.

_– Elveszítette volna a többieket? Ez… azt jelenti, hogy Mr. Piton sincs már vele a jövőben?_

– Nos, hát akkor azt javaslom, hogy kérj bocsánatot Mr. Blacktől, azért, amit majdnem elkövettél.

Hermione szemei tágra nyíltak.

– Micsoda? Én kérjek tőle bocsánatot? A rontása engem is eltalálhatott volna! Az a szerencsétlen hülye végig sem gondolja, hogy mit csinál. Ő tartozik bocsánatkéréssel nekem és Pitonnak.

– Miért szólítod Pitonnak? – kérdezte Minerva.  

A kérdés megállította Hermione gondolatmenetét.

– M... micsoda?

Minerva halványan elmosolyodott.

– Most ő is a barátod, vagyis annak kell lennie, mivel pajzsot vontál köré. Ha jól feltételezem, a jövőben is az, szóval miért szólítod Pitonnak, amikor a többieket a keresztnevükön nevezed, beleértve engem is.

Hermione a földet kezdte bámulni, amikor mellkasában újra azt a szorító érzést kezdte érezni, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy a férfi is meghalt. Nem akarta, hogy meghaljon. Minerva látta a lány szemében a szomorúságot, és abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy a lány őt is elveszítette.

– Hogyan veszítetted el? – kérdezte kedvesen Minerva.

Hermione ismét szipogott.

– Nem... Nem mondhatom el. Amúgy is, korábban gyűlölt engem.

Ez meglepte Minervát.

– Micsoda? De hát miért?

Látva azt, hogy az utóbbi időben milyen jól kijöttek, azt feltételezte, hogy mindig is barátok voltak.

Hermione elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutottak az emlékei.

– Folyamatosan idegesítettem. Utálta, hogy a diákja vagyok, és mindig jelentkezem minden kérdésénél, amit feldobott. Idegesítően tudálékosnak nevezett, habár általában gúnyolódva tette, amolyan sértésként.

Minerva meglepetten hallotta, hogy Mr. Piton professzor volt a jövőben, Hermione pedig a diákja.

– Szóval hogyan halt meg? Ő is úgy, mint a többiek, harc közben?

Hermione bólintott, és ismét a veszteségeire gondolt. Szíven ütötték az emlékek arról az estéről, és kényszerítették rá, hogy újra átélje őket.

– Igen. Azért... Azért ölte meg a Sötét Nagyúr, mert úgy hitte, birtokában áll valami, amit magának akart, de végül az egész a semmiért volt. Nem az övé volt az a bizonyos dolog. Meghalt, miközben én... Én nem tudtam neki segíteni. Nem volt elegendő az időm vagy a tudásom, hogy megtegyem. Megmérgezték, és nem tudtam, hogy gyógyíthatnám meg a méregtől, vagy hogyan állítsam el a heves vérzést. Meg tudtam gyógyítani apró vágásokat, de semmi ehhez foghatót nem.

– Méreg? – tűnődött el Minerva. – Megmérgezték volna valamiféle mérges lény által?

– Hol történt? – kérdezte Minerva.

Hermione elveszett az emlékeiben, és nem igazán figyelt a nőre.

_– Bárcsak tudtam volna, hogy mit csináljak._

– A szellemszálláson. Nem is vagyok benne teljesen biztos, hogy tényleg meghalt, amikor ott kellett hagyjuk. Nem tudom, hogy egyedül halt-e meg, miután otthagytuk. Egyedül, ahogy egész életében élt. Egy élet, tele rémségekkel, de a jó cél érdekében. Micsoda veszteség. Nem érdemelte meg.

Nem számít, hogy ki mit gondolt azokról, amiket tett.

Egy fejrázással kihúzta magát a gondolatai közül. Hermione tudta, hogy máris túl sokat mondott.

– Mi a büntetésem, Minerva?

Amikor látta, hogy az idősebb nő elveszetten pillant felé, Hermione hozzátette.

– Azért, amit Siriusszal akartam csinálni.

Minerva pislantott, és elűzte a kérdéseket a fejéből.

_– Mit csinált Piton? Nem. Mit gondolt mindenki, hogy csinált? Nyilvánvaló, hogy valójában nem csinálta azt, amit mindenki gondolt, hogy igen._

– Oh… nos, hát... Nem csináltál valójában semmit. Nem átkoztál meg senkit, szimplán csak megfenyítetted vele. Megvédtél egy diákot attól, amit... Amúgy is, mire készült Sirius? – Hermione megrázta a fejét, Minerva pedig vállát vont.

– Rendben. Elmehetsz, de nem szeretném azt látni, hogy valaha is pálcát emelsz valakire még egyszer így.

Minerva elfordult, de egy gondolat miatt újra visszafordult.

– Vagy a kezed, hogy úgy vegyük. Amúgy is, honnan tanultál pálca nélkül, némán varázsolni?

Hermione elvigyorodott.

– Tőled kaptam egyszer egy könyvet a témában. Egyedül, saját magam tanítottam meg rá belőle.

Minerva elmosolyodott, és elengedte a lányt. Amikor Hermione elment, Minerva ismét eltűnődött azon, hogy mit gondolt mindenki, mit követett el Piton.

– Ártatlan volt olyan bűnökben, amiért elítélték? Ha ez a helyzet, akkor jobban teszem, ha erre emlékszem majd, amikor fontos lesz.

Odalépett a kőből készült merengőjéhez, majd kihúzta az emléket. Arra a polcra helyezte végül el, ahol a különleges emlékeit őrizte.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Meghoztam a nyolcadik fejezetet.  
> Boldog újévet kívánok!  
> Xx: Mary  
>   
> Ui:  
> Piton „monológját” – az első kötetből – a könyv magyar verziója, és a szinkronos film segítségével fordítottam le, hogy azért hasonlítson kicsit az „eredeti” magyar verzióra. (Igen, a kedvetekért megkínoztam magam a szinkronnal.)
> 
> A fejezetet béta olvasták: pillangohang és Verázslat  
> Köszönet érte :)

**Nyolcadik Fejezet**

**_1991 – Hermione első éve a Roxfortban, év eleje._ **

A diákok elözönlötték a pincét. Mind hallottak már Piton professzorról, hallották, hogy milyen rémes ember. Ezért mindannyian okkal féltek kicsit, miközben helyet foglaltak.

Mind körbenéztek, és egyikük sem látta a férfit sehol. Aztán hirtelen hallották, ahogy kicsapódik az ajtó, és megpillantottak egy sötét férfit, aki gomolygó talárral, nagy léptekkel suhant végig a padsorok közt.

Bársonyos hangja betöltötte a tantermet.

–  Az én órámon nem fognak ostoba varázsigéket kántálni, vagy a pálcájukkal hadonászni.

Amikor a terem elülső felébe ért, megfordult, hogy rájuk pillantson, miközben az emelvénynek dőlt. Szemei végigpásztázták az új diákokat, és közben megállt.

– Éppen ezért nem sokan lesznek önök között olyanok, akik ráéreznek majd a bájitalkészítés nemes tudományának szépségére.

A szemei még mindig a diákok arcát fürkészte, és próbálta feldolgozni, amit látott.

– Azonban azon kevesek, a kiválasztottak – pillantott Draco Malfoyra –, akik kellőképp fogékonyak rá... – Ismét megállt, hogy maga köré vonja talárját.

– Tőlem megtanulhatják az elmét elbódítani, és az érzékeket tévútra csalni. Megtudhatják, hogyan kell dicsőséget forralni, hírnevet a palackba zárni, sőt dugó alá rejteni a halált.

Tekintete megakadt a tizenegy éves Hermionén.

_– Hermione._

Megállt egy pillanatra, hogy újra szemügyre vegye a kis arcát. Emlékezett rá, hogy látta már a lakomán is, előző este.

Amikor meghallotta, hogy a nevén szólítják – Hermione Granger –, Perselus felélénkült a tantestület asztalánál.

 _– A Hermione nem egy gyakori név –_ gondolta, miközben figyelte, ahogy az aprócska lány, bozontos, barna hajjal előre lép.

 A hasonlóság a lánnyal arra késztette, hogy még egyszer szemügyre vegye.

_– Ugyanaz a barna, bozontos haj, csak talán még kezelhetetlenebb, ugyanazok a csokoládébarna szemek, és az ő orra is szeplős. Vajon a kislánya? A Hermione, akit ismertem, megházasodott, és lett egy kislánya, aki ez a Hermione lenne?_

Aztán, amikor a kislány griffendéles lett, Piton belátta, hogy ez az ésszerű magyarázat.

_– Hermione lelépett, és hozzáment valami pasashoz, akit Grangernek hívnak, miután eltűnt._

Most láthatta a kislányát minden áldott nap _._

_– Tökéletes. Pont ez kellett nekem, egy fizikai emlékeztető a lányra, aki megmentett a degenerált trió megalázó kis trükkjétől azon a napon, olyan sok évvel ezelőtt._

Látta, amikor helyet foglalt az asztalánál, és rámosolygott újdonsült háztársaira. Még a mosolya is ugyanolyan volt. Már ekkor tudta, hogy ez a tanév épp olyan pokoli lesz, mint az előzőek voltak, csak talán még rosszabb, hogy a lány a diákja lett.

Aztán a szeme megakadt egy másik gyereken, akit felismert.

–   _Harry Potter. James és Lily fia._

Figyelmét visszaterelte a beosztási ceremóniára, és kényszerítette magát, hogy ne bámuljon Hermione felé.

_– Ez amúgy sem ugyanaz a Hermione, szóval mit törődsz vele?_

Kirángatta magát a gondolatai közül, és a gyermekre pillantott, aki még mindig visszabámult rá. Egy mozdulattal elkapta a tekintetét, elterelve figyelmét a lányról.

Meglátta azt az egy diákot, aki nem figyelt rá, amikor folytatta.

– De persze... – Elhallgatott, és rápillantott az egyetlen, páratlan Harry Potterre, aki irkált ahelyett, hogy ránézett volna.  – Meglehet, hogy egyesek olyan bámulatos képességekkel érkeztek a Roxfortba, hogy elég bátrak hozzá, elég magabiztosak ahhoz...

Ismét megállt, amikor látta, hogy a szavait még mindig figyelmen kívül hagyják, majd úgy megemelte a hangját, hogy belezengett az egész tanterem.

– Hogy ne figyeljenek az órámon!

Látta, hogy Hermione nógatni kezdi a fiút, és Pitonnak erősen fókuszálnia kellett, hogy Potter helyett ne figyeljen inkább ismét a lányra.

– Mr. Potter, a mi új üdvöskénk. Mondja meg, mit kapok, ha ürömteába őrölt aszfodéloszgyökeret keverek? – lőtte ki a kérdést a fiúra.  Hermione minden egyes kérdésnél felemelte a kezét a levegőbe, de a férfi figyelmen kívül hagyta.

A kérdésre csak egy üres tekintet és egy fejcsóválás volt a válasz a fiútól, miközben azt dünnyögte, hogy nem tudja a választ. Nem volt meglepő, hiszen az apja is fertelmes volt bájitaltanból.

Minden egyes kérdéssel egyre nehezebben tudta ignorálni a lányt, aki a múltbéli Hermione lánya vagy rokona volt. Végül tekintete megállt a lányon, miközben motyogni kezdett.

– Szégyen és gyalázat, úgy tűnik, nem minden a hírnév, Mr. Potter. – Tekintetét ismét elrángatta a lányról, miközben tovább haladt a tanórával. Egyre jobban és jobban idegesítette a lány, ahogy egyre több hasonlóságot vett észre rajta, és ahogy mindenáron be akarta bizonyítani, hogy milyen okos.

_– Pont, mint az édesanyja. Vagy nagynénje. Vagy... Valaki, akihez rokoni szál fűzi._

**1977 – 20 évvel a múltban**

Hermione aznap este, amikor vacsorázni ment, nem ült oda baráti társaságához. Nem azért, mert még mindig dühös volt rájuk, hanem azért, mert nem tudta, milyen fogadtatásban részesítenék.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy figyelme egyedül a tányérjára összpontosuljon, miközben többször többek érdeklődő pillantását érezte magán. Amikor egy gyengéd, próbálkozó érzést érzett a fejében, tekintete találkozott Pitonéval.

Gyorsan, halványan mosolyra húzta a száját, amitől a lány enyhe zaklatottsága is elszállt. Azon tűnődött, hogy a fiú vajon azért próbálkozott a fejében, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét?

Hermione viszonozta az aprócska mosolyt, majd visszatért a vacsorájához, miközben még mindig figyelmen kívül hagyta a barátait az asztalnál.

Amikor végzett, gyorsan felállt, és kiment a nagyteremből. Nem akart tovább maradni, mint muszáj volt.

Néhány lépés után egy kéz megragadta a karját, majd megpörgette a tengelye körül. A lány azonnal a pálcájához kapott, de egy másik kéz rákulcsolódott arra a csuklójára is. Halálra rémült, de aztán tekintete összeért egy szúrós, fekete szempárral.

– Csak azért állítottam meg a pálcás kezed, hogy véletlenül meg ne átkozz. Vagy direkt, ha már ott tartunk – mondta Piton egy aprócska vigyorral, szemében pedig egy incselkedő fény villant meg, ami összezavarta Hermionét.

Piton nem szokott incselkedni. Senkivel sem viccelődött, soha. Főleg nem vele. Hiszen gyűlölte a lányt.

 _– Nos, az idősebb Piton gyűlölt. Ez... –_ Nem tudta, hogy ez a fiú miért nézett rá úgy, ahogy tette.

Hermione is elvigyorodott végül, amikor elméjét megszabadította a zavarodottságtól.

– Azt hiszem, emlékeztél rá, de nem vetted valami komolyan a figyelmeztetésemet arról, hogy az elmém privát!

A fiú vigyora nőtt.

– Éppen ezért kérek bocsánatot. Nem tudtam másképp elérni, hogy felnézz, és tudtam, hogy megérzed. – Még mindig nem engedte el a lányt.

Hermione apró vigyora egy rendes mosollyá nőtte ki magát.

– Szóval, van bármi oka annak, hogy útonállóskodsz a folyosón?

A fiú leengedte a kezét, és egy halványrózsaszín pír jelent meg az arcán. Hermione tekintete – ezt látva – tágra nyílt. Sosem gondolta, hogy a férfi képes elpirulni. Még életében nem látta tőle korábban.

– Beszélni szerettem volna veled – mondta a fiú, tekintete még mindig kutatta a lányét. Hogy miért, azt Hermione nem tudta.

Hermione könnyedén kinyújtotta a karját, majd belekarolt a fiúba.

– Akkor beszélgessünk, miközben sétálunk, rendben?

Piton rápillantott a lány kezére, ami a karján pihent, majd lassan bólintott. Újra elindultak, és a fiú rövidebbre fogta lépteit, hogy felvegye a lány tempóját, miközben az kapaszkodott belé.

– Szóval, miről szerettél volna beszélni velem? – kérdezte a lány, miután már jó pár folyosón végighaladtak.

Piton nyelt egyet.

– Meg szerettem volna köszönni a mai napot. Nem kellett volna… Hálás vagyok a kedves gesztusért.

Meglepetten pillantott a fiúra. Voltak pillanatok, amikor azt a férfit látta, akire gyermekkorából emlékezett, valakit, aki egy hosszú, göröngyös út után lett, ebből a férfiúból. Aztán voltak alkalmak, mint ez is, amikor alig tudta elhinni, hogy egy és ugyanazon személy voltak.

– Nagyon szívesen. Nem szeretem látni, ha valakivel rosszul bánnak, főleg nem olyasvalakivel, akit a barátomnak tartok – mondta lány, várva a fiú reakcióját.

Remélte, hogy amikor a jövőbeli Piton visszaemlékszik majd erre a beszélgetésre, nem fogja hidegvérrel legyilkolni az első évében. Feltételezve persze, hogy összeáll neki a kép. Nem az igazi vezetéknevét használta, szóval lehet, hogy nem jön majd rá a férfi.

 _– Lehet, hogy teljesen elfelejt majd_ – gondolta a lány, miközben újra előrenézett.

Piton még jobban ledöbbent, mint korábban.

_– A barátjának tart?_

Neki nem voltak barátai. Legalább is nem voltak igaz barátai. Biztos benne, hogy rosszul hallotta.

– Barát? – kérdezte megrémülve a sokk miatt.

Hermione ránézett.

– Persze. Nem szeretnél a barátom lenni?

Piton elidőzött a válasszal.

– De, szeretnék, de... Biztos vagy benne? Nekem nem igazán... Nekem nincs valami sok barátom.

Hermione tudta, hogy Piton milyen büszke ember, és rájött, hogy ez fiatalabb korában sem volt másként. Tudva ezt kényszerítette magát, hogy a tekintete ne tükrözzön szánalmat vagy sajnálkozását. Reménykedett benne, hogy sikerrel járt.

– Igen, biztos vagyok benne, hogy szeretném, ha a barátom lennél. Szeretek veled elbeszélgetni, meg időt tölteni, habár tudom, hogy nem teszem elég gyakran. Ezért elnézésed kérem. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy mostanában több időm lesz, mivel a fiúk valószínűleg nagyon dühösek rám a mai után. Meglehet, hogy annyit látsz majd, hogy – valószínűleg – eleged lesz belőlem, az elviselhetetlenül tudálékos lányból.

Piton halványan elmosolyodott azon, aminek nevezte magát a lány. Az tény, hogy tudálékos volt, de a fiú nem volt biztos abban, hogy elviselhetetlenül.

– Tudod, nem kellett volna ezt csinálnod. Nem akarom, hogy miattam elveszítsd a barátaidat, akkor sem, ha én személy szerint nem kedvelem őket.

Hermione szégyenlősen rámosolygott, amitől a fiú mellkasa azonnal összeszorult.

– Meg kellett tennem. Rossz volt, amit csináltak. Ha emiatt elveszítem őket, akkor... Akkor nem érdemlik meg, hogy a barátaim legyenek. Az igaz barátok nem hagynak cserben olyan ostobaságok miatt, mint egy félreértés.

Piton kételkedett abban, hogy valaha lettek volna igaz barátai, amikről a lány beszélt.  

–  Mindazonáltal… Ha olyan idióták, hogy cserbenhagynak, ahogy te fogalmaztál, nem bánnám, ha többet láthatnék belőled.

_– Többet láthatnék belőle?_

Saját szavaitól olyan dolgokra kezdett gondolni, amihez semmi köze nem volt ebben a pillanatban.  

Hermione újra elvigyorodott, ezzel visszarántva a fiút a gondolataiból a beszélgetéshez.

– Oké, benne vagyok, jól hangzik.

Még egy kicsit mászkáltak a kastélyban. Amikor elhaladtak a Szükség Szobája mellett, Piton megtorpant, és rápillantott az ekkor üres falra.

– Mi a baj? – kérdezte a lány.

A fiú tekintete találkozott a lány csokoládébarna szemeivel.

– Hogy csináltad azt odakint amúgy?

Hermione nyelt egyet.

– Mit hogy? – Tudta jól, hogy mire célzott a fiú.

Piton felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá. Tudta, hogy a lány elég okos volt ahhoz, hogy tudja, miről beszél.

– Hogy húztad fel körém azt a pajzsot csak a kezeddel?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Tanultam pálca nélküli varázslást.

Piton szemei kutatóan pillantottak a lányéba, tudta, hogy nem csak ennyiről van szó.

– Néma bűbájokkal?

Hermione bólintott, és nem mondott többet.

Nem árulhatta el, hogy az, hogy látta a férfit csinálni gyermekként, ez arra ösztökélte, hogy ő is meg akarja tanulni. Nem mondhatta el azt a tényt, hogy milyen szinten inspirálta arra, hogy egy csomó mindent megtanuljon.

– Meg tudsz rá tanítani? – kérdezte a fiú.

Hermione szemei egy pillanatra kikerekedtek. Tudta, hogy Piton milyen erős mágus volt az ő idejében. Lenyűgözte, hogy azt hallotta tőle, ahogy megkéri, hogy tanítson neki bármit is.

– Pardon?

A fiú sóhajtott, mivel utálta elismételni önmagát.

– Azt kérdeztem, hogy meg tudnál-e rá tanítani engem.

Piton várakozott, nem értve, hogy a lány miért tűnt ennyire meglepettnek, de azért várt, mivel a lány tekintete nem sugárzott elutasítást. Hermione pár percig meredten bámult rá, mielőtt elvigyorodott volna.

– Van egy ajánlatom – mondta a lány arra gondolva, hogy keresve sem találna jobb tanárt ennél a fiatal férfinél arra, amit meg szeretett volna tanulni.

Tekintetük összeért, Piton szemei pedig picit összeszűkültek a gyanakvás miatt.

– Miféle ajánlatod?

A lány mosolya még szélesebb lett.

– Megtanítalak pálca nélkül varázsolni, ha cserébe megtanítod nekem a legilimenciát.

Piton elmosolyodott, majd végiggondolta az ajánlatot. Szemei végigsiklottak a lány arcán, miközben gondolkodott.

– Meg akarsz tanulni egy majdnem csak elveszett tudományt, és cserébe csak pálca nélküli varázslást fogsz tanítani?

A lány mosolya a helyén maradt.

– Pontosan.

Piton még jobban elgondolkodott ezen.

_– Ha esetleg megtanítanám rá, lehet, hogy jobban bele látnék a gondolataiba, hiszen a falai lejjebb lennének, és láthatnék mindent, mint másoknál. De nem véletlenül vagyok mardekáros, szóval..._

– Csak ha a néma bűbájokat is megtanítod nekem.

Ezúttal Hermione csinált úgy, mint aki elgondolkodik, de legbelül majd kibújt a bőréből. Végre esélye nyílt rá, hogy megtanulja a férfi legértékesebb tudását.

– Áll az alku – mondta, majd újra kinyújtotta a kezét.

Piton mindkét kezével megfogta, hosszú, elegáns ujjai körülölelték a lány kezét, gyengéden érintették a bőrét. Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor egy apró szikrát érzett magában, ahogy átjárja.

 _– Mi franc volt ez?_ – tűnődött el a lány.

A fiú szemei fogva tartották a tekintetét. Nem rázta meg a kezét, ehelyett egyszerűen csak fogta. Látta, hogy ez annyira megrémítette a lányt, hogy elcsúsztak a falai, és így egy pillanatra belelátott a fejébe.

_– Mire érti, hogy mi a franc volt?_

Ezen tűnődött amellett, hogy elengedje-e a lány kezét.

Végül úgy döntött, hogy megvárja, hogy a lány húzódjon el, ha szeretne.  

– Oké, áll az alku. Mikor szeretnél kezdeni?  – kérdezte Piton.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

– Öhm... Ma este semmiképp nem. Még mindig kicsit ki vagyok merülve a korábbitól. A pálca nélküli varázslás sokat kivesz belőlem. Szóval, arra gondoltam, hogy cserélgethetnénk az órákat. Egyik nap te tanítasz engem, másik nap pedig én téged.

Piton felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a lányra.

– Honnan tudjam, hogy ugyanannyit fogsz tanítani, mint én téged?

Hermione ismét elmosolyodott.

 – Ezt én is kérdezhetném tőled. Itt jön jól, hogy barátok vagyunk. Mint a barátod, nem foglak kijátszani téged, és te, mint az enyém, te sem próbálsz meg átverni engem.

Piton elgondolkodott ezen, majd ajka egy alig látható mosolyra húzódott.

– Rendben van. Szóval, akkor holnap?

Hermione bólintott, és a fiú elengedte a kezét. Visszasétáltak anélkül, hogy a lány belékarolt volna, és Pitont ez enyhén csalódottá tette.

Otthagyta a lányt a Kövér Dáma portréjánál, majd picit meghajolt és elment. Hermione kimondta a jelszót, és bement. Alig hogy bezárult mögötte az ajtó, letámadták.

– Hermione, a fiúk nagyon sajnálják – mondta Lily, és szorosan magához ölelte a lányt. Hermionét ez Ginnyre emlékeztette, mivel ő is pontosan ezt szokta csinálni.

Amikor Hermione levegőért kapott, Lily elengedte. A lány ránézett a vörös hajúra, aki ezúttal álmosan mosolygott felé.

Hermione rájött, hogy az üdvözlése talán nem lesz olyan kellemetlen, mint ahogy korábban tartott tőle.

Hermione Lily mögé pillantott, és meglátta a fiúkat, akik a kanapé mellett álltak, és a földet bámulták. Tényleg mindannyian bűnbánóan néztek ki.

Hermione odalépett hozzájuk.

Elsőként James nézett a szemébe, és idegesen nyelt egyet.

– Hermione, igazad volt. Tényleg zaklatókként viselkedtünk, és ennél jobbak vagyunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem szeretném, hogy a jövőbeli gyerekeim halljanak arról, amiket műveltem itt. Vagyis semmit a rossz dolgokból, mint például amiket csináltam... Perselusszal. Sajnálom. Megbocsájtasz nekem?

Hermione látta, hogy következőként Remus nézett fel, majd a szemébe.

– Igen, Hermione. Én is nagyon sajnálom. Én... Nem csináltam volna ezt, ha tudom, hogy ti ketten barátok vagytok. Akár a barátod, akár nem... Nem vagyok zsarnok, és nem akarom, hogy akként emlékezzenek rám.

Sirius feje hirtelen felemelkedett.

– Barátok? Te a barátja vagy annak a zsíros rohadéknak? Miért?

Hermione dühösen pillantott Siriusra, mire a másik kettő odanyúlt, és jól fejbe csapta. Sirius sóhajtott.

– Nem értem, hogy miért, de tökmindegy. Ha szeretnél a barátja lenni… Akkor azt hiszem, hogy meg kell tanulnom vele együtt élni – mondta Sirius, habár úgy tűnt, mint aki duzzog miatta. – Én is sajnálom.

Hermione visszaharapott egy mosolyt, majd a fiúkra nézett. Már nyitotta a száját, amikor Sirius jelentkezett és megállította. – Cica, csak szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy soha, semmilyen körülmény esetén nem emelném rád a pálcámat! Leszámítva, ha ezzel segítenék Neked. Sosem tennék olyasmit, amivel árthatnék Neked. Szóval, nagyon sajnálom, ami ma történt. Gondolnom kellett volna rá, hogy milyen közel állsz hozzá, és nem kellett volna megpróbálnom újra megátkozni. Meg tudsz nekem bocsájtani? Nekünk?

Hermione Lilyre pillantott, aki odébb lépett, hogy lássa mind Hermione, mind a fiúk arcát. Látva Lily mosolyát, és a reményt a szemeiben, Hermione eldöntötte, hogy megbocsájt.

Halványan rájuk mosolygott, és korábbi szavaira emlékezett, amiket Pitonnak is mondott.

_– A barátok nem hagynak cserben egy vita miatt._

– Megbocsájtok, fiúk, de kérlek... Hagyjátok Pitont élni. Meglehetősen kedves tud lenni, ha esélyt ad neki az ember, hogy jobban megismerje. Tudjátok… Egy nap lehet, hogy szükségetek lesz rá, hogy mellettetek álljon.

A fiúk kicsit bizonytalannak tűntek, de belementek, hogy nem kínozzák tovább a fiút ok nélkül.

Ez volt a legtöbb, amit kérhetett alapul véve a közös múltjukat.

Hermione leült, és azt mondta a fiúknak, hogy Minerva ezúttal elengedte egyféle figyelmeztetéssel, de legközelebb kirúgják az iskolából.

Habár ez nem épp az volt, ami történt, de erről nekik nem kellett tudniuk. Egy darabig beszélgettek, majd eldöntötték, hogy ideje lefeküdni, ezért felmentek a hálótermekbe.

Másnap reggel hárman lementek reggelizni. Hermione látta, hogy Piton már az asztalánál ült, és összeráncolta a homlokát, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány belép a barátaival. Hermione eltűnődött rajta, hogy esetleg meggondolta-e magát a fiú, és nem akart már a barátja lenni, hogy nem dobták a többiek.

A fiúra mosolygott és kacsintott. Piton halványan visszamosolygott egy másodpercre.

Hermione megfordult és látta, hogy Lily furcsán néz rá. A vörös hajú lány lehúzta maga mellé Hermionét.

Lily közel hajolt Hermione füléhez, majd suttogni kezdett.

– Flörtölsz Perselusszal! Láttam, ahogy kacsintottál rá!

Hermione elhallgatott.

_– Tényleg flörtöltem vele? Ha igen, nem szándékosan. Vagy igen?_

Látta, hogy Remus felpillant rá, és tudta, hogy meghallotta, amit Lily mondott, hála a vérfarkas érzékeinek, és Hermione elpirult.  

Sóhajtott egyet mielőtt válaszolt volna.

– Nem igaz, csak közöltem vele, hogy minden oké köztünk, és hogy még mindig a barátja vagyok.

Lily összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá, nem úgy tűnt, mint aki elhiszi a magyarázatot.

– Felismerem, ha valaki flörtöl, ha látom, és ez flörtölés volt. Később beszélgetnünk kell erről, Hermione!

Hermione bólintott, majd a reggelijére fókuszált, mikor észrevette, hogy Piton feláll és elmegy. Mindenre próbált figyelni, de Remus hevesen bámult rá.  Miután végzett a reggelivel, elnézést kért, és gyorsan elsietett.

Hirtelen egy kéz megragadta, de Hermione ezúttal nem nyúlt automatikusan a pálcájáért.

Piton mosolyra görbítette a száját.

– Azon tűnődtem, hogy ennyire levettelek-e a lábadról, de aztán láttam, hogy kicsit megremegtél, mielőtt megálltál, minden esetre azt hiszem, ez haladás.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és gyengéden eltávolodott.

– Már rájöttem, hogy eddig te vagy az egyetlen, aki így megragad. A többi ember előtte szól, szóval tudtam, hogy csakis te lehetsz az.

A fiú mosolya nőtt.

– Szóval, volna kedved most az első órához?

A lány bólintott.

– Ki tanít ma kit?

Piton vállat vont.

– Hölgyeké az elsőbbség.

Szélesen elmosolyodott, és újra a fiúba karolt.

– Nem bánom, ha először én veszem fel a... Professzori szerepet. – Az ajkába harapott, hogy visszafogja a kuncogást, amit választott szavai okoztak.

A fiú elmosolyodott, és a Szükség Szobájához kísérte a lányt.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meghoztam a 9. fejezetet.  
> Jó olvasást hozzá. (:  
> Xx: Mary  
> A fejezetet béta olvasta: pillangohang  
> Köszönet érte :)

**_Kilencedik Fejezet_ **

A karácsonyi szünet már a nyakukon volt.

Hermione végig szenvedte a beszélgetést Lilyvel, de az korántsem volt olyan rémes, mint amire számított.

Lily elsősorban arra volt kíváncsi, hogy Hermione miért flörtölt.

Lilyn nem érződött semmiféle rosszallás, csak kíváncsi volt. Miután Hermione biztosította új barátnőjét, hogy egyáltalán nem volt szó flörtölésről, szimplán csak megpróbálta jelezni Pitonnak, hogy még mindig barátok, és ennyi az egész. Habár Lily természetesen mosolygott, és furcsállva hümmögött, nem feszegette tovább a témát.

Hermionénak nem volt hová mennie karácsonykor, és ez egy kicsit elszomorította. Dumbledore megmondta neki, hogy az lesz a legjobb, ha a közelben marad a szünidő alatt, a biztonság kedvéért. Lily hazament, hogy lássa a családját, míg a Tekergők elhatározták, hogy Jamesnél karácsonyoznak. 

Nem tudták, hogy a lánynak nem volt hová mennie. Nem akarta, hogy kérdezősködjenek arról, hogy miért nem megy haza, ezért úgy csinált, mintha bepakolt volna, és azt mondta, hogy hazahoppanál, mivel már meg van az engedélye, ezért még nem kell levinnie a ládáját.

Mind megölelték búcsúzóul, és nem kérdőjelezték meg azt, amit mondott. Emiatt eltűnődött, hogy mi lett volna, ha Ronnak vagy Harrynek próbál ilyesmit mondani. Ők rögtön tudták volna, hogy a lány hazudott, vagy legalábbis Harry biztos. Ron gyakran volt hanyag ilyen téren.

Amikor elmentek, visszament a kastélyba. Megint szomorú volt. Szomorú és magányos. Érezve ugyanazt az erős nyomást felépülni magában, mint korábban, elindult a Szükség Szobájába.

Nem vette észre, ahogy egy sötét pillantás végigsuhan rajta meglepetten, amiért feldúltnak látta. Piton érezte, hogy összeszorul a szíve a lány bánatos arcától.

Azt gondolta, hogy Hermione hazamegy majd a szünetre.

_– Történt valami?_

Úgy döntött, hogy követi, de a lány olyan gyorsan siklott végig a folyosókon, hogy a fiúnak nehéz dolga volt, ha tartani akarta az iramot.

Megfigyelte, ahogy odaért a Szükség Szobájához, és egy pálcasuhintással megállította a lány védelmi bűbájait. Nem akarta, hogy újra kinn rekedjen, miután az ajtó bezárult Hermione mögött. Megtorpant az ajtó előtt, és azon tűnődött, hogy ha bemenne az engedélye nélkül, azzal átlépne-e bármilyen határt, ahol még nem tartott a barátságuk, de végül nem tudta megmondani. Lilyn kívül még soha nem volt igazi barátja.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi ideig ácsorgott odakint, mielőtt megindult a kilincsért, de ott ismét megtorpant. Vett egy mély levegőt, és azzal kinyitotta az ajtót, majd belépett. A látvány, ami fogadta odabent, meglepte, és ledermesztette.

Amikor Hermione közeledett a szobához, ismét megkérte, hogy adjon neki gyakorlóbábukat, és állítsa a harcot intenzív szintre a kezdetektől. Azt a fajta adrenalint szerette volna érezni, ami végigsuhan a testén a kemény harctól.

Megkérte a szobát, hogy támadjanak rá, és ezzel elkezdődött a párbajozás. Hermione elhajolt, és oda-vissza lőtte az átkokat, kihasználva azt a kevés dolgot, amit a szoba nyújtott neki pajzsként az érkező átkok ellen.

Még csak tíz perce párbajozott, de annyira fókuszált, hogy meg sem hallotta, amikor kinyílt az ajtó. Ahogy azt sem, amint halkan becsapódik mögötte, miközben ő kitért az összes maszkos alak elől, ami feléje tartott. Az összes bábu megint halálfaló maszkot viselt. 

Hermione kivédett egy csípős bűbájt pálca nélkül, miközben kilőtt egy átkot, amitől a bábu felrobbant, mindezt úgy, hogy közben a földön fekve gurult.

Felváltva mozgott a pálcája és a harcművészet között, amit a háború óta elsajátított.

Lecsapott vagy megragadt egy-egy bábut, és a testét arra használta, hogy elnyelje az átkot vagy rontást, amit neki szántak. Akkorákat rúgott, hogy hátra estek a bábuk, miközben a gyilkos átkot szórta rájuk.

Piton szájtátva, ledöbbenten figyelte, ahogy ez az apró lány ilyen sok bábuval harcolt, meglehetősen ügyesen. Soha nem gondolt rá korábban, hogy ezt a szobát arra használja, hogy ilyen módon gyakorolja a párbajozást. Figyelte, ahogy a lány mozog, csodálta a képességeit és a kecses mozdulatait, amikor észrevette, hogy mit viseltek a bábuk.

Halálfaló maszkok. A lány halálfalók ellen harcolt. Ennek tudatában a fiú szívverése felgyorsult, és izzadni kezdett a tenyere.

Hermione észrevette, hogy a szoba látja a képességeit és felhasználja ellene. Ledobta a hosszú pulóverét, amit a kastélyban lévő hidegség miatt viselt. Ekkor mindössze egy póló és egy trikó volt rajta, amiket a pulóver alá vett fel, karöltve a farmerjával és a tornacipőjével.

Még húsz percig harcolt, és még jobban kimelegedett, de mivel nem törte még meg a bábukat, ezért nem tudott mit csinálni. Kérhetett volna szünetet, de nem akart.

Látva, hogy még mindig mozog, és a legkisebb jelét sem mutatta fáradságnak, lenyűgözte a fiút. A lány már legalább egy jó harminc-negyvenöt perce párbajozott, ahogy Piton számolta.

Három bábu indult meg felé különböző irányból, és a fiú várt. Tudta, hogy a bábuk varázsoltak, de azt is, hogy a lány nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy bármit hagyjon nekik használni, ami veszélyes.

Mindhárom egyszerre lőtte ki az átkokat. Hermione az egyik elől kitért, a másik kettőt mágiával védte ki, pálcával és nélküle. Látva, hogy három ellenféllel harcol egyszerre, még lenyűgözőbb volt a fiú szemében, mint amit eddig látott.

Apró darabokra robbantott még egy hármast, és abban a pillanatban, mielőtt a szoba újabbakat küldött volna neki, letépte magáról a pólóját. Az egyetlen ruha, ami felsőtestét takarta, a trikója volt.

Nem sokára a szoba négy ellenfelet adott neki, és Piton látta, hogy nemcsak, hogy túlerőben voltak, de a lány ezúttal nem állt nyerésre. Közelebb ment, és érdeklődve figyelte, ahogy a lány harcolt. 

Ennek a mozdulatnak a nesze olyan hosszú időre elterelte Hermione figyelmét, hogy az egyik rátámadt, és kilökte a kezéből a pálcáját, míg a másik három tüzelt rá, és nem csak őt, hanem a saját bábu társukat is eltalálták.

Hermione felnyögött, ahogy két rontás is eltalálta, majd oldalra döntötte a hideg földre. Az egyik rontás a mellkasát érte, a másik pedig a térdét. Piton összerezzent, és megkérte a szobát, hogy állítsa le az egészet. Örömmel töltötte el, hogy a szoba azt csinálta, amit kért.

– Alig tudom elhinni, hogy hagyod, hogy olyan átkokat használjanak, ami ténylegesen fájdalmas. Azt hittem, hogy okos vagy – morgott rá a fiú, miközben odalépett hozzá, hogy megnézze, jól van-e.

Hermione tekintete találkozott az övével, és rengeteg mindent látott átsuhanni a lány szemeiben. Idegesség, szégyen és félelem. A félelem volt az, ami megállította egy pillanatra, mielőtt tovább közeledett volna felé.

_– Fél tőlem?_

A lány szeme megmozdult picit, és a félelem eltűnt, de Piton ettől függetlenül úgy érezte, hogy még mindig ott van, csak elrejtette. Ehelyett elmosolyodott, de a fiú látta, hogy nem volt őszinte mosoly.

_– Még soha nem mosolygott rám erőltetetten korábban. Nem akarja, hogy itt legyek?_

Hermione gondolatai cikáztak a fejében.

_– Hogy fogom megmagyarázni, amit csináltam? Mivel magyarázom, honnan vannak a képességeim, hogy ilyesmiket műveljek, amit biztos, hogy látott?_

Hermione felült, és kicsit felszisszent a szúró fájdalomtól, amit a lábában érzett, és közvetlenül a jobb melle alatt. Tekintete ismét összeért a fiúéval.

– Mit csinálsz itt? Honnan tudtad, hogy itt vagyok? – kérdezte levegősen, és közben kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát. – Egyáltalán hogy jutottál be? Levédtem a szobát, pont úgy, mint legutóbb.

A fiú felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben közelített hozzá. 

_– Szóval ezt csinálta, amikor legutóbb itt volt. Nem csoda, hogy akkor is rángatóztak az izmai._

– Követtelek, amikor elrohantál mellettem a folyosón. Felvontam egy bűbájt, még azelőtt, hogy te megtetted, aminek hála mindkettőnket beengedett a szoba.

 _– Már az előtt kém volt, hogy csatlakozott volna Dumbledore-hoz, már tinédzserként_ – gondolta Hermione.

– Oh, nem vettelek észre. Sajnálom. Le kellett vezetnem egy kicsit a felgyülemlett... energiáim.

Leguggolt a lány mellé.

– Jól vagy? Miért hagyod, hogy tüzeljenek rád?

Hermione bólintott.

– Jól vagyok, hamarosan el fog múlni. Csak csípős rontásokat hagyok nekik. Habár lehet, hogy ezúttal túl erősen engedtem meg. Nem emlékszem, hogy korábban ennyire éreztem volna, ha eltaláltak.

Piton homlokráncolva pillantott rá.

– Egyáltalán miért engeded nekik, hogy csípős átkokat szórjanak rád? Miért engeded, hogy egyáltalán bármit szórjanak rád?

Hermione vállat vont, és ismét felszisszent, mivel a mozdulatba belesajdult a mellkasa.

– Ha nem érzem, akkor nem tudom, hogy mikor gyengül meg a védelmem. Amúgy pedig a csekély fájdalom elősegíti, hogy gyorsabban tanuljak, mivel nem szeretném, hogy újra eltaláljanak. – Elmosolyodott, amikor befejezte.

Piton megrázta a fejét.

– Mint már mondtam, fura egy szerzet vagy. Azt hittem, elmész a barátaiddal karácsonyozni.

Hermione az ölére pillantott.

– Nem akartam, hogy rosszul érezzék magukat amiatt, hogy hátrahagynak itt, ezért azt mondtam nekik, hogy hazamegyek. Azért nem mondtam el... mert azt kellett hinnie mindenkinek, hogy így lesz, hogy ne kapjanak rajta, hogy hazudok. Sajnálom, hogy nem mondtam el neked.

A fiú halványan összeráncolta a homlokát

_– Elnézést kér tőlem?_

Nem mondta neki közvetlenül, hogy marad vagy sem, a fiú szimplán meghallotta, ahogy azt mondja, hogy hazamegy, amikor a lány néhány napja beszélgetett a barátaival.

Piton alig láthatóan elmosolyodott, ezzel az apró görbülettel jelezve, hogy nem haragszik.

– Szeretnéd, hogy segítsek felállni?

Hermione bólintott. Megkönnyebbült, hogy a fiú nem haragudott rá.

– Igen, a térdem eléggé fáj most.

Piton szemei végigsiklottak rajta, és hirtelen észrevette, hogy több helyütt halvány foltok borítják a lány bőrét. Összeráncolta a homlokát, és jobban megnézte.

_– Hegek?_

– Mit műveltél magaddal?

Hermione a vállára pillantott, amit a fiú bámult, látva a többi foltot a felkarján is. A tekintete találkozott a fiúéval, és kierőltetett egy vigyort.

– Azt hiszen, keményen játszottam kiskoromban.

A fiú persze nem igazán hitte ezt el, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a lány nem akart róla beszélni. Bólintott, és annyiban hagyta. Idővel úgyis meg fogja tudni. Majd elmondja neki, vagy hagyja, hogy a falai elcsússzanak annyira, hogy megláthassa a fejében.

Piton felállt és lehajolt, hogy segítsen felállni a lánynak. Amint talpon volt, a fáradság, amit a sok pálca nélküli varázslás okozott, végre elérte. Kombinálva a térdét ért átokkal, Hermione majdnem megint elesett, ahogy a lába csütörtököt mondott.

A fiú elkapta úgy, hogy átfonta a karjait a lány dereka körül, és erősen a mellkasához szorította. Az érzés, ahogy a lány majdnem csak meztelen mellei hozzáértek, tudatosította benne, hogy milyen alul volt öltözve.

Piton nyelt egyet, ahogy a lány tekintete találkozott az övével, hiszen ő is érezte, ahogy a fiú mellkasa hozzáér a mellbimbóihoz. A kis idegcsomók azonnal megkeményedtek az érintés hatására, Hermione szemei pedig kikerekedtek.

 _– Mi a pokol?_ – gondolta, ahogy az a furcsa, izgatott érzés ismételten megjelent a hasában.

Ahogy a lány mellbimbói megkeményedtek és hozzányomódtak, miközben a karjaiban tartotta, Piton minden gondolata elszállt, és a vágy felébredt benne.

Olyasmire készült, amire képes volt, és amire gondolt, de valószínűleg nem kellett volna megtennie. Lehajolt, és megcsókolta a lányt.

Hermione érezte, hogy a szíve össze-vissza ver, miközben az agya azt üvöltötte, hogy ez Piton professzor. Az a férfi, aki teljes szívéből gyűlölte őt. Ez ugyanaz a férfi volt, aki nem bírt egy légtérben lenni vele egy alkalommal, húsz percnél tovább.

Amikor Piton nyelve végigsiklott a csukott száján, valami legbelül visszavágott a lánynak.

_– Ez nem ugyanaz a Piton. Ez egy másik. Ez a verzió kedvel engem. Ő szereti a társaságom._

Gondolta, mielőtt lehunyta a szemét, még jobban belesüppedt a karjaiba, és utat engedett a fiúnak a szájába.

Nyelvük összeért, és próbaképp egymáshoz siklott egy simogatásra, majd még egyre. Nem sok kellett, és még jobban magához szorította a lányt, aki már amúgy is nagyon közel volt hozzá. Még jobban a szájára ereszkedett, miközben a nyelve már nem siklott, hanem harcolt a lányéval. A vágya egyre csak nőtt attól, hogy a lány milyen jól reagált rá.

Egy nyögés hagyta el Hermione száját, ahogy a fiú keze lesiklott, hogy belemarkoljon a fenekébe, és hogy még szorosabban magához húzza. A kezei elindultak, hogy beletúrjon a fiú hosszú, fekete hajába, átfésülte az ujjait rajta. Meglepte, hogy milyen puha volt. Abban a pillanatban tudta, hogy a haja attól volt fényes, hogy milyen puha és selymes, nem volt igazán zsíros, mint ahogy ő és a barátai mindig gondolták a diákjaként.

Mikor megérezte a fiú növekvő erekcióját, ahogy a combjának nyomódik, ez kijózanította. Gyorsan eltávolodott tőle, és elpirult attól, hogy érezte a fiú ezen testrészét, ahogy hozzányomódik. A szemei a földet pásztázták, nem bírta rávenni magát, hogy a fiúra nézzen.

Piton vissza akarta húzni, és újra megcsókolni, de látva, hogy mennyire kipirult az arca, miközben elnézett, tudta, hogy nem engedné neki a lány. Mikor nem emelte meg a fejét és nem nézett rá, Piton megpróbált az álla alá nyúlni, de Hermione gyorsan lehajtotta a fejét megint.

Megnyalta az ajkát, és visszaharapott egy nyögést, ahogy megérezte, hogy a lány édes íze még mindig rajta volt. Ehelyett az előtte álló boszorkányra próbált koncentrálni, aki még mindig nem nézett rá.

– Hermione – mondta gyengéden, amitől a lány majdnem csak ránézett, de még mindig kerülte a tekintetét.

Ezért Piton az egyetlen dolgot tette, amire gondolni tudott, hogy rávegye. Suttogásszerűen próbálkozni kezdett a fejében. Falakra számított, mint mindig, amiken gyengédet lökött volna, hogy a lány felnézzen rá, de ezúttal, amikor belenézett a fejébe, azt látta, ahogy a lány gondolatai vadul cikáznak.

_– Édes istenem! Te jó ég. Megcsókoltam. Megcsókoltam Pitont. Mit tettem?_

A gondolatoktól a fiú hátrált pár lépést, miközben elborzadt attól, amit látott. 

Hermione gondolatai folytatódtak.

_– Mire gondoltam? Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy meddig maradok itt. Egyáltalán mi a francot művelek vele itt így? Ez annyi mindent megváltoztathat._

Piton azon volt, hogy kijön a gondolatai közül, és legyőzötten elhagyja a szobát, amikor a lány egy utolsó gondolatát meghallotta.

_– Nem kedvelhetem így Pitont. Jó, persze, nagyon jól csókol. Igen, nagyon jó íze van. Igen, újra meg akarom csókolni, de ez akkor is szörnyű ötlet. Mit fogok neki mondani? Mit mondhatnék neki, ami nem hazugság?_

Döbbenten megállt attól, amit a fejében látott, és tovább hallgatta a gondolatait.

_– Mit mondhatnék neki? Azt, hogy nem akarom többször megcsókolni? Ez hazugság. Azt, hogy úgy gondolom, csak barátoknak kellene lennünk? Ez is hazugság. Azt, hogy nem akarom azt mondani, hogy pokolba mindennel, és megszerezni amennyit csak tudok belőle? Ez hazugság. Várjunk csak. Mi van?_

Hermione gondolatai lefagytak, ahogy a szeme még jobban kikerekedett, és ezt a pillanatot tökéletesnek találta arra Piton, hogy elhagyja a fejét.

– Hermione, nézz rám! – mondta gyengéden, és erősen küzdött, hogy ne legyen az arcára írva a reakciója, amit a lány gondolatai váltottak ki. 

Hermione visszatért a jelenbe a gondolatai közül, és a fiúra nézett.

– Figyelj, Piton... – A fiú felemelte a kezét, és a lány ajkához nyomta az ujjait, így az nem tudott beszélni.

Amikor a még mindig döbbent tekintete találkozott a fiúéval, az halványan rámosolygott és megszólalt.

– Csak egy csók volt, Hermione. Nyugodj meg. Tudom, hogy élvezted. Én tudom, hogy én igen. Csak ne pánikolj! Úgy néznek ki a szemeid, mintha ki akarnának pattanni a fejedből.

Hermione halvány mosolya a fiú ujjainak nyomódott, és az ezzel leengedte a kezét, érezve, hogy a lány megnyugodott. A mosolyát és a nyugalmát látva, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Ez nagyon rossz ötlet – szólalt meg halkan a lány.

Piton vállat vont.

– De a rossz ötletek, nem mindig helytelenek, nem igaz?

Hermione halkan felnevetett.

– Végig kell ezt gondolnom. Hogy mint jelentene, ha hagynám folytatódni.

A fiú felnyúlt, és eltűrt egy kósza tincset a lány arcából.

– Szeretnéd, hogy folytatódjon?

Hermione összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

– Nem tudom, egy részem igen, de...

Ismét az ajkához nyomta az ujjait.

– Nincs de. Majd meglátjuk, hogy... Mi történik. Nincs nyomás, még mindig csak barátok vagyunk. De ki tudja, mi lesz később.

Hermione sóhajtott és bólintott.

– Oké. Még mindig barátok vagyunk.

Hermionét meglepte, hogy egy valódi és teljes mosoly terült el a fiú ajkain. Még sosem látta korábban mosolyogni. Ezelőtt mindig csak apró mosolyokkal jutalmazta meg a lányt.

Piton megfogta kezét, ezzel ismét meglepve Hermionét.

– Gyere. Azt hiszem, ideje vacsorázni – mondta fiú, és magával húzta, miután a lány visszavette a másik két felsőjét.

Néhány pillanat múlva észrevette, hogy a szúró érzés a lábában és a térdében megszűnt. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mennyi ideig smároltak.

 _– Oh te jó ég, lesmároltam Pitont! –_ gondolta, mielőtt ellökte volna ezt az érzést.

Végigsétáltak a folyosókon, amikor Hermione hirtelen érezte, hogy a fiú feszült lesz, és hallotta, ahogy a száját elhagyja egy halk, sziszegő hang. Látta, ahogy a karjához kap, egy másodperccel azelőtt, hogy megállítja magát. Ez volt az a kéz, ami fogta a lányét.

Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy mi volt ez. Látta, hogy mi volt azon a kezén, míg a diákja volt, a saját idejében. Nyilvánvaló, hogy a fiú már viselte a Sötét Jegyet, és az magához szólította.

Piton gyorsan ránézett, és a lány látta az enyhe pánikot a szemében, amit nem tudott elég gyorsan elrejteni, miközben kifogást keresett, hogy miért hagyja ott a lányt. Tudva, hogy ennek meg kellett történnie, Hermione gyorsan megszólalt, hogy a fiúnak ne kelljen hazudnia.

– Hé, még mindig elég fáradt vagyok, és fáj mindenem az edzéstől a bábukkal. Azt hiszem, hogy ma kihagyom a vacsit, és inkább csak lefekszem. Bánod? – kérdezte a fiút.

Látta, hogy a fiú láthatóan megnyugodott, és erőltetetten elmosolyodott az égető fájdalom ellenére, ami a karját járta át.

– Nem, menj csak. Holnap találkozunk.

Hermione halványan rámosolygott, és gyengéden megszorította a kezét, mielőtt otthagyta. Tudta, hogy el kell engednie, ahogy azt is, hogy ez rengeteg mindent megváltoztathatott a férfi életében.

_– Megpróbálja majd elhagyni a Sötét Nagyurat, ha jelenleg van valami, amiért érdemes előre néznie az életben? Most, hogy van egy barátja?_

Nem tudta, szóval tovább sétált a hálókörlete felé. Elmondta a Kövér Dámának a jelszót, bement a klubhelyiségbe, és leült a kanapéra az üres teremben. Éhes volt, de nem akarta megkockáztatni, hogy valakinek eljárjon a szája később, hogy látta odalent a Nagyteremben.

Támadt egy ötlete, és úgy döntött, megpróbálja. Néhány házimanó több évtizeden át szolgált egy-egy helyen. Hermione tudta néhányuk nevét.

Szólított egyet, és boldogan tapasztalta, hogy meglehetősen gyorsan megjelent egy pukkanás kíséretében.

– Igen, kisasszonyka? – kérdezte a nőstény manó.

Hermione halványan rámosolygott.

– Nem érzem magam túl jól, hogy ma lemenjek vacsorázni. Női dolgok, tudod? – A manó üveges tekintetét látva folytatta. – Kérlek, van esetleg rá lehetőség, hogy e helyett kapjak ide egy tálcát?

A manó boldogan bólintott.

– Szabad vinnünk tálcán ételt a beteg diákoknak, de Dumbledore igazgató úr már megmondta nekünk, hogy mindent teljesítsünk, amit a kisasszonyka kér. Betegen vagy sem.

Hermione meglepetten hallotta ezt, de azért hálás is volt érte.

– Köszönöm. Jó lesz, bármit is hozol nekem, ami nem túl nagy vagy teher számodra. Nem vagyok válogatós.

A manó elmosolyodott, boldog volt, hogy választhatott a kisasszonykájának, és egy apró pukkanással eltűnt. Nem telt bele pár percbe, és a manó visszatért egy tálca étellel. Hermione bőségesen megköszönte a manónak, amitől a kis nősténynek szégyenlősen le kellett pillantania a lábaira, mielőtt ismét eltűnt volna egy pukkanással.

Piton visszatért a hálószobájába, és gyorsan elővette a halálfaló talárját és a maszkot, lekicsinyítette és eldugta a zsebébe. Szerencséje volt eddig, amióta találkozott Hermionéval. Nem szólították sokszor, és mindig éjszaka volt, amikor már mindenki nyugovóra tért.

Ha Hermione hirtelen nem érezte volna magát túl fáradtnak ahhoz, hogy egyen, lehet, hogy hazudnia kellett volna neki. Nem akarta ezt tenni vele, ha volt más választása, de látva, hogy a lány halálfaló bábukkal harcolt, nem tudta, mitévő lehetne.

Nyilvánvaló, hogy melyik oldalon állt. A halálfalók ellen volt, és ő egy volt közülük. Még azelőtt elfogadta a jegyet, hogy visszatért volna az új tanévre, mivel azt gondolta, hogy nincs semmi értelme az életének, de most már ott volt neki Hermione. A lehetőség, hogy lehet köztük valami, még ha csak barátság is.

Hogy lehetne köztük bármi, ha a lány az ellenezte azt, ami a fiú volt? Eltaszította ezt a gondolatot. Nem kellett eldöntenie most, feltéve, hogy egyátalán bármiről döntenie kellett volna.

Nem volt olyan ostoba, hogy azt gondolja, csak úgy elsétálhat a Sötét Nagyúr elöl, mondva, hogy meggondolta magát. Megölte volna, ahogy Hermionét is, ha rájön, hogy ő az oka, amiért megváltoztak a nézetei.

Az ajtóhoz sietett, és a birtokhatárig futott, hogy onnan elhoppanálhasson. Egy csattanással eltűnt, és egy halk pukkanással megérkezett az úti céljához. Megigazította a talárját és maszkját, majd bement.

Nem látta egyetlen másik halálfaló társát sem, és kezdett idegessé válni. Tudta, hogy blokkolnia kell az összes gondolatát Hermionéról, és arról, hogy megingott abban, hogy tényleg halálfaló szeretne-e lenni. A Sötét Nagyúr mestere volt a legilimenciának, de Piton jó okklumens volt.

Ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy biztosra kell mennie, és mindkettő mesterévé kell válnia. Ha a Sötét Nagyúr rájött volna, hogy van egy gyengesége, felhasználta volna ellene. Hermione kezdett gyengeséggé válni, és Piton tudta, hogy ezt az egyet nem engedhette meg magának, de nem tudott már elsétálni tőle. A lány lassan nagyon fontossá vált számára.

Belépett a trónterembe, és látta, hogy a Nagyura a magas hátú székben ült. Odalépett hozzá, és térdre ereszkedett, ahogy ez elvárt volt. Várt, míg engedélyt nem kapott, hogy ismét felemelkedhessen, mielőtt megmozdította volna a térdét.

Imádkozott, hogy a falai a helyükön legyenek. Reménykedett benne, hogy az arca nem árulja el, vagy a szeme, ha már úgy van. Kényszerítette magát, hogy az arcáról és a szemeiről ne legyen leolvasható semmi.

Egy közönyös maszkot vont maga köré.

– Perselus, hű szolgám! Leveheted a maszkod, mivel most kettesben vagyunk itt. Csak azért hívtalak ide, hogy vannak-e hírek Roxfortból. Bármi újdonság, amiről tudnom kellene – mondta a Sötét Nagyúr.

Piton lecsúsztatta az ezüst maszkot az arcáról, imádkozott, bárkihez, aki meghallhatta, hogy biztonságban maradjanak a gondolatai.

– Nagyuram, nincsenek információim. Dumbledore nem mutatott változást semmiben, ahogy a többiek sem, akikről tudunk.

Voldemort erősen bámulta Perselust, és mikor nem talált semmi kivetnivalót, bólintott.

– Gyorsan bebizonyítod a hűségedet irántam. Pontosan ilyen valakire van szükségem, mint te. Valakire, aki óvatos és ravasz. Továbbra is a szemem és a fülem leszel abban az átkozott iskolában. Amikor megmutatjuk a hatalmunkat a vérárulóknak és sárvérűeknek a világunkban, mi fogunk uralkodni. Mellettem fogsz állni, mint hűséges szolgám, és learatod velem a babérokat.

Perselus mélyen meghajolt.

– Köszönöm, Nagyuram. Nagyon várom már!

Voldemort kígyószerűen, egy apró vigyorral jutalmazta meg.

– Mondd csak, azok a vérárulók még mindig zaklatnak? Black és Potter?

Perselus egy picikét megrázta a fejét.

– Igen, de nem úgy, mint a múltban. Semmi olyan, amit ne tudnék elviselni, Nagyuram.

A Sötét Nagyúr elmélkedően bólintott.

– Biztosítom, hogy őket meghagyjuk desszertnek. Nem lesz benne hiba, szenvedni fognak azért, amit tettek. Nemcsak az áruló útjukért, hanem azért is, amit az egyik hűséges követőmmel tettek.

Perselus nyelt egyet, miközben a gondolatait üresen tartotta, Voldemort ránézett kereső szemekkel, és a fejébe nézett, de csak ürességet talált bármiről. Nem látta a falat, ami kizárta, helyette csak közönyt látott a témával kapcsolatban.

– Ha nincsenek híreid számomra, elmehetsz. Nincs okom azt hinni, hogy elrejtesz előlem bármit is. Tudom, hogy mennyire gyűlölöd azokat, akik terrorizálnak. Azokat, akik cserbenhagytak. Biztosíthatom, hogy keservesen meg fognak fizetni mindezért. Bízd csak rám! – A Sötét Nagyúr suhintott a kezével, hogy a fiú elmehet.

Perselus ismét meghajolt.

– Igen, Nagyuram!

Kényszerítette magát arra, hogy sétálva, ne rohanva hagyja el a termet, arra, hogy odasétáljon, ahonnan elhoppanálhat. Mikor aztán visszaért Roxfortba, ismét lekicsinyítette a talárját és a maszkját.

Hermione barátai. A Sötét Nagyúr tenni akar valamit velük. Hogy állna Hermione elé azzal a tudattal, hogy ilyesmit okozott a barátainak, embereknek, akikkel a lány törődött? Lényegtelen, hogy ő hogy érzett irántuk, csak az számítana, hogy ekkora fájdalmat, és nagy eséllyel halált hozott rájuk. Lily is kereszttűzbe kerülne? Hogy élné túl önmagát nap-nap után, ha Lilynek is bántódása esne?

Az ő édes Lilyje. Egy lány, akit szeretett. Egy lány, akit elveszített. Egy lány, aki már nem uralta rendszeresen a gondolatait. Egy másik lány lassan átvette a helyét. Ekkor már Hermionéra gondolt folyton.

Nem tudta Hermione vérstátuszát, de látva az erejét megesküdött volna rá, hogy a lány aranyvérű. Túl erős volt a mágiája ahhoz, hogy bármi más legyen.

_– De mi van, ha nincs igazam?_

Tudta, hogy őt nem érdekli túlzottan az ilyesmi. Ő maga is csak félvér volt, de a Sötét Nagyurat igenis érdekelte. A Sötét Nagyúrnak csak ez számított.

– Nem, aranyvérűnek kell lennie!

Még soha életében nem látott senkit úgy harcolni, mint a lányt, aki félvér vagy akár mugli születésű lett volna. Nem, a lány biztonságban lesz a vérstátuszával.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészültem a tizedik fejezet fordításával is. Remélem, tetszik majd nektek. (Ha igen, kérlek hagyjatok kommentet, szeretem őket olvasgatni, motiválnak a folytatásra. De akkor is írhattok, ha valami nem tetszik, az építő jellegeű kritika is nyugodtan jöhet.)  
> Jó olvasást kívánok!  
> Xx: Mary  
> A fejezetet béta olvasta: pillangohang

 

**Tizedik Fejezet**

Hermione felébredt karácsony reggelén, és végiggondolta az elmúlt néhány nap történéseit, miközben kinyújtózkodott. Lefoglalták az órái Pitonnal. Tanította pálca nélküli varázslásra és néma bűbájokra, míg a fiú megpróbálta megtanítani neki a legilimenciát.

Mindkét dolog óráról órára egyre jobb lett. A lány néha képes volt látni a gondolatokat, amiket a fiú engedett neki. Pitonnak pedig párszor sikerült lebegtetnie dolgokat a kezével, de még semmi nagyobb varázslatot nem tudott. Mi több, sikerült neki néhány bűbáj is némán, de csak a pálcájával.

Hermione néhány nappal korábban megkereste Minervát, és megkérdezte a nőt, hogy elmehetne-e vásárolni az Abszol útra. Minerva felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá, és megkérdezte, hogy miért, mire Hermione elmagyarázta, hogy szeretett volna egy kis karácsonyi bevásárlást tartani a barátainak. Minerva elmosolyodott, és azt mondta, hogy beszélni fog Dumbledore-ral.

Dumbledore még aznap behívta a lányt az irodájába. Odabent elmondta, hogy Minerva beavatta Hermione kérésébe, és hogy engedélyezi a lánynak, hogy elmenjen, de csak kísérettel.

Hermione megköszönte, és a férfi meglepte, amikor átnyújtott neki egy kis erszényt. Hermionénak volt egy kevés pénze, amit még Dumbledore adott neki korábban az esetleges roxmortsi kiruccanások végett, de ezzel a második erszénnyel több pénze volt, mint amennyire szüksége lett volna egész évben.

Hermione próbálta visszautasítani, hogy nincs szüksége az extra erszényre, de Dumbledore hallani sem akart róla, mondván, hogy nem szeretné, hogy a lánynak olyan triviális dolgok miatt kelljen aggódnia, mint az anyagiak, míg ott tartózkodik, hiszen már így is épp elég terhet cipelt a vállán.

Hermione elfogadta az erszényt, de megígérte, hogy mindenképp vissza fogja fizetni az iskolának a pénzt, amint hazatér. Nem gondolt erre úgy, mint egy lehetőségre, tudta, hogy haza fog térni, és csak ez számított.

Miközben Dumbledore-ral beszélt, a férfi lehajtotta a fejét, és kérdezett valamit.

– Tervez velem beszélni a nagy barátjáról a közel jövőben?

Hermione elpirult a tudattól, hogy a férfi tudott róla, hogy látta Hagridot a birtokon. Hermione elkezdte elmagyarázni a Hagriddal kapcsolatos dolgokat, amiket tudott a jövőben. Egy férfi, akit Dumbledore bármivel megbízhatott. Egy vadőr, aki később a legendás lények gondozása professzor lesz. Egy férfi, akit a lány nagyon kedves barátjának tart.

– Régóta tudok Hagridról. A diákunk volt anno, amikor... – A férfi elhallgatott.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

– Amikor Tom Denem is diák volt.

Dumbledore a lányra mosolygott.

– Látom, már ismeri ezt a históriát.

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, uram. Nem Hagrid tette, amiről mindenki azt hitte akkoriban, hogy igen, uram.

Dumbledore érdeklődve pillantott rá.

– Hogy tudhatod ezt, kedvesem?

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Ön mondta el nekem, uram. Évek múlva. Még csak másodéves diák voltam, de annyi mindent megosztott velem és... a barátaimmal.

Dumbledore nem tudott ellenállni, ezért gyorsan belepillantott a lány fejébe, és sok mindent látott a második évéről. Sok dolog meglepte, főleg az, hogy látta, ahogy három meglehetősen fiatal diák mennyi mindent tett. Tudta, hogy sok munka és szomorúság várt rájuk, de a tudat, hogy a végén nyernek, csak az számított. Azt is tudta, hogy minden tőle telhetőt meg fog tenni azért, hogy ugyanezen jövőbeli diákokat megóvja, hogy sikeresen véghezvihessék a kockázatos dolgokat az egész varázslótársadalomért.

– Kedvesem, látom, hogy mire céloz Hagriddal kapcsolatban. Én is gondolkodtam már rajta, hogy behozom, hogy csináljon ezt-azt a kastély körül. Jó diák volt, aki nem érdemelte meg azt, amit kapott. Látva, hogy mit jelent nem csak önnek, hanem az egész iskolának, be fogom hívni, hogy elbeszélgessek vele – mondta neki Dumbledore.

Hermione ragyogott, megköszönte az igazgatónak, mielőtt elhagyta volna az irodáját. Elment Minervához, és megmondta a nőnek, hogy elmehet, de csak kísérettel. Minerva mosolygott, és megmondta neki, hogy menjen fel a köpenyéért.

Miközben boldogan szökdécselt a hálókörlet felé, beleszaladt Pitonba. Rámosolygott, és hagyta, hogy a fiú elkísérje a portréig, mielőtt megmondta volna neki, hogy mennie kell. Azt mondta, hogy találkozzanak később a Szükség Szobájában, hogy tanítsák kicsit egymást.

Piton bólintott, kíváncsi volt rá, hogy a lány mitől volt olyan boldog, de amikor rákérdezett, Hermione vállat vont, és azt mondta, hogy egyszerűen csak nagyon közeledett a karácsony. A lány lelkesedése megmosolyogtatta picit.

Ez arra is ráébresztette, hogy fogalma sem volt róla, hogy esetleg minek örülne a lány karácsonyra. Amikor otthagyta az ajtóban, megpróbált megoldást találni az új problémájára. Elhatározta, hogy lemegy Roxmortsba, és megnézi, hátha talál valamit a lánynak. Nem volt sok költenivalója, de ettől függetlenül keresett neki valamit.

Hermione felkapta a köpenyét, és visszarohant Minerva irodájába. Mikor végre bent volt, az idősebb nő elmosolyodott, látva Hermione boldogságát. Tudta, hogy a lány rengeteget szenvedett már életében, miközben segített megmenteti mindannyiukat. Az, hogy boldognak látta, megmelengette az idősebb nő szívét.

A hopphálózaton keresztül elmentek az Abszol útra, ahol Hermione boltról boltra járt, hogy ajándékokat keressen a barátainak. Jamesnek és Siriusnak talált egy készletet, amivel karban tarthatták a seprűiket, hogy szépek és ápoltak legyenek.

Hermione emlékezett rá, hogy Harry megemlítette, hogy Lily odáig volt a kis csecsebecsékért. Valamilyen üvegfigurákat gyűjtött, ezért elindult, hogy keressen ilyesmit. Nem tudta, hogy hívták ezeket a dolgokat, de tudta, hogy azonnal tudni fogja, ha meglátja. Tudta, hogy mesefigurák voltak klasszikus gyerek mesekönyvekből. Hamupipőke, Hófehérke, és a többi.

Ezután Remus következett. Neki nehéz volt vásárolni, de tudva, hogy mennyire odavolt a csokiért, Hermione vett neki egy hatalmas táblával a legédesebb belga csokiból, amit talált. Sejtette, hogy a fiú imádni fogja.

Tudta, hogy valamit Peternek is vennie kell, hogy a többiek ne gyanakodjanak, ezért összeválogatott egy kisebb adagot olyan édességekből, amikre emlékezett, hogy felnőttként ette és szerette, mikor Ron patkánya volt. Nem akarta, de nem árulhatta el a többieknek a bizalmatlanságát, és azt, hogy mennyire nem kedvelte a talpnyaló patkányt.

Megvárta, míg Minerva belemerült a saját vásárlásába, és akkor az idősebb nőnek is vett valamit. Még Dumbledore-nak is elintézte, hogy a férfi havonta kapjon egy kis adag mugli édességet egy teljes évig, és a legelsőt ő maga kézbesítette neki. Tudta, hogy a férfi épp annyira rajongott a mugli édességekért, mint a varázsfinomságokért.

Hagridnak vett egy könyvet a sárkányokról és más mágikus lényekről, amiről tudta, hogy a férfinak tetszene. Ez segíthetett neki elkezdeni tanulni a témáról, hogy többet tudjon majd, amikor később professzor lesz.

Az utolsó Perselus volt. Egy pillanatra megállt, és eltűnődött rajta, hogy mit vehetne neki. Nem tudta igazán, hogy a fiú mit szeretett. Nagyon magának való személyiség volt, amikor a lány professzorként ismerte. Ekkor... Hermione még mindig nem tudta pontosan megmondani, hogy milyen is volt a fiú.  

Aztán elmosolyodott. Már tudta, mit fog neki venni. Harry mesélte neki, hogy a férfi mennyire szerette a könyveket, és persze ezt a lány is látta. Tudta, hogy szereti a bájitalokat, és szeretett gyógynövényekkel kertészkedni, ezért nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mit adjon neki.

Elment Minervával a Czikornyai és Patzába. Rengeteg könyvet megnézett, aztán elment a ritka könyvek részlegére. A keze viszketett, hogy egyszerűen csak elkezdje a karjába pakolni mindet. Tudta, hogy rengeteget megvehetett volna azzal az erszény pénzzel, amit Dumbledore-tól kapott, de azt is tudta, hogy nem teheti meg. Nem is volt benne biztos, hogy bármit visszavihet majd magával, a saját idejébe.

Rengeteg könyv címét megnézte, és erőszakkal elűzte saját vágyát. Végül talált egyet, amire megesküdött volna, hogy már látta valahol. Megerőltette az emlékezetét, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy miért is volt ismerős számára ez a bizonyos könyv.

Végül beugrott neki. Pontosan ugyanezt a példányt látta a férfi asztalán az iskolában. Nagyon sokszor látta, ahogy a férfi lapozgatja, míg ők a bájitalukat főzték. Megannyiszor látta, hogy olvassa, míg ők épp egy dolgozat közepén voltak. Szeretnie kellett ezt a könyvet, ha ennyiszer elolvasta.

Leemelte a polcról, és látva az árát összerezzent, de tudta, hogy ettől függetlenül is meg fogja venni. Magához vette, és kifizette. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a könyvek iránti tisztelete miatt utált beleírni bármelyikbe is, de ezt személyessé akarta tenni a fiúnak.

Megkérdezte az eladót, hogy volt-e rá bármi mód, hogy olyan üzenetet írjon a könyvbe, amit bármikor el lehetett távolítani mágiával. Az eladó elmosolyodott, és mutatott a lánynak olyan kártyákat, amiket könnyedén, egy szimpla bűbájjal  el lehetett távolítani a könyvből anélkül, hogy az tönkremenne vagy sérülnének a lapjai. Vett egyet ezek közül is. Egy penna segítségével üzenetet írt a kártyára, mielőtt becsomagolták volna a könyvet.

Az összes vásárlása be volt csomagolva, és a zsebében pihent.

Minervával visszaindultak a kastélyba. Hermione megköszönte a nőnek, majd visszament a hálókörletébe.

Egy helyre készítette a fiúk csomagjait, mivel mindannyian James házában voltak. Ezután elment, és feladta őket a barátainak bagolypostával. Még Peternek is elküldte az ajándékát, habár legszívesebben megátkozta volna a nyalánkságokat, mielőtt elküldte, de visszafogta magát. Utoljára Lily és Hagrid ajándékát küldte el.

Azon vacillált, hogy hívjon egy házimanót, hogy az kézbesítse Piton ajándékát a többivel karácsony reggelén, vagy adja neki személyesen. Elmosolyodott és eldöntötte, hogy személyesen fogja átadni neki, ezért elrejtette a fiú ajándékát a ládájába, majd köré vont egy bűbájt, hogy senki más ne nyithassa ki, csak ő.

Reggel hívott egy házimanót, hogy kézbesítse Dumbledore és Minerva ajándékát.

Ekkor karácsony napja volt. Hermione felült és kinyújtózkodott. Egy kisebb halom ajándékot talált az ágy lábánál. Elmosolyodott, és elkezdte kibontani őket.

Az összes barátja küldött neki valamit. Mindegyik különleges volt, hiszen nem számított rájuk. Még Peter is küldött egy kisebb csomag varázsédességet, amit nemes egyszerűséggel a kukába hajított, eszébe sem jutott megenni. Nem tudta, hogy a fiú csinált-e vele bármit is.

Azzal a sok idővel, amit távol töltött, Hermione pontosan tudta, hogy már halálfaló volt. Ezért nem kockáztatta meg, hogy a fiú csináljon vele valamit. Mindeddig a fiú nem tudta meg, hogy a lány mugli származású volt, legalább is Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy nem tudott róla. Nem mondta el senkinek Dumbledore-on és Minerván kívül.

Talált egy kis csomagot Dumbledore-tól, és elmosolyodott. Dumbledore egy olyan könyvet adott neki, ami Hermione egyik kedvence volt. Egy mugli történet, amit nagyon sokszor elolvasott már, a Szentivánéji álom.

Általában legalább egy párszor elolvasta minden évben, és itt nem volt példánya. Minerva egy ezüst láncot küldött neki egy ametiszt medállal, amit egy vékony, ezüst huzal tartott egybe. Az ametiszt volt a kedvenc drágaköve.

Meghökkentette, hogy honnan tudták, miket szeret, de aztán eszébe jutott, hogy Dumbledore képes volt átlátni a falain. Biztos belenézett az emlékeibe, és látott róla néhány dolgot. Valószínűleg ő mondta el Minervának, hogy Hermione miket szeret.

Magához vett egy kevés pergament, és kicsi, köszönetnyilvánító üzeneteket írt a barátainak, és a két professzorának is. Megköszönte nekik a csodás ajándékokat. Még Peternek is küldött egy rövid üzenetet, amiben megköszönte neki az édességet. Ez utóbbit homlokráncolva írta meg. Nem akart bunkó lenni, de nem tudta magát rávenni arra sem, hogy túl szívélyes legyen.

Amikor végezett, felöltözött egy hosszú, farmer szoknyába, ami a bokájáig ért, és felvett hozzá egy vékony, sötétkék pulcsit, ami meglátása szerint jól állt rajta, végül pedig belebújt a bőrcsizmájába, ami épp csak a térde alatt végződött, hogy melegen tartsa a lábait. Felvette a nyakláncát, és fújt magára a parfümjéből. Kifésülte az arcából a haját, és feltűzte egy kis kontyba, majd egy enyhe sminkbűbájt használt.

Ezután felsietett a bagolyházba, és elküldte az üzeneteit. Dumbledore és Minerva üzenetét pedig odaadta egy házimanónak, hogy kézbesítse.

Magához vette Piton ajándékát, és beletette a táskájába, amit mindig magával hordott. Amikor mindennel végzett, lement, hogy reggelizzen. Nem sok diák maradt karácsonyra, de ettől függetlenül is szeparáltan, a saját házuk asztalánál ültek.

Hermione arra használta az időt, miközben evett, hogy gyakorolja a gondolatolvasást más-más diákokon. Néha sikerült, de néha nem. Nem volt még elég jó benne, nem tudta kiüríteni a saját elméjét azelőtt, hogy belépett volna valaki máséba.

Piton figyelte, ahogy a lány különböző diákokra bámul, majd ő maga belenézett a lány fejébe. Látta, hogy mivel próbálkozott, és elmosolyodott. Azzal, hogy próbált mások gondolataira koncentrálni, a saját elméje szabad prédává vált. Plusz, mivel másokra fókuszált, így nem érezte, hogy a fiú próbálkozik a fejében.

Nem csinált mást, csak a felszínen tapogatózott, ezért nem látott emlékeket, csak gondolatokat. Tudta, hogy a lány még lehet, hogy ezért is mérges lenne, mivel szerette bizalmasan tartani a gondolatait. Ezért nem játszott a szerencséjével. Különben lehet, hogy megátkozta volna, és tisztában volt a lány képességeivel , pálcával és nélküle is.

Látta, hogy Hermione felpillantott, ezért elmosolyodott, mielőtt visszatért volna a reggelijéhez.

A tanulók beszélgettek a házasztaluknál azzal a néhány emberrel, akik maradt a szünetre. Piton látta, hogy a lány elszántan bámulja őket, miközben az a néhány diák oda-vissza beszélgetett egymással, és tudta, hogy a lány megpróbált belelesni az ő gondolataikba is.

Kis idő múlva látta, hogy a lány tekintete ismét találkozik az övével. Hermione az ajtó felé biccentett, mielőtt rámosolygott volna a többiekre az asztalnál, és elköszönt. Felállt, és ismét a fiú szemébe nézett, miközben az ajtóra mutatott, így Piton letette a szalvétáját, és követte a példáját. Már amúgy is végzett az evéssel, szóval nem bánta.

Hermione kisétált, és ott találta a fiút, éppen csak a Nagyterem ajtaja előtt várakozva. Belekarolt, és együtt mentek ki a birtokra. Nem volt hideg, ezért a lány pulóvere, amit viselt, és a fiú hosszú köpenye, amit mindig hordott, több mint elegendő volt, hogy melegen tartsa őket. 

Hermione nem mondott semmit, miközben sétáltak, ami a fiúnak megfelelt. Már rájött, hogy a lány sokszor sokat beszélt, éppen ezért élvezte a csendet, ha a lány megadta neki.

Hermione a tóhoz vezette őket, és leült az egyik sima felületű szikla tetejére. A fiú követte a példáját, és várta, hogy a lány megszólaljon.

Hermione ránézett, és picit elpirult.

– Szerettem volna boldog karácsonyt kívánni neked! Vettem neked valamit.

Meglepődött, hiszen nem számított rá tőle, és figyelte, ahogy a lány a táskájába nyúlt. Kihúzott belőle egy szépen becsomagolt ajándékot, és átnyújtotta neki. Látva, hogy a lány arra számít, hogy azonnal kinyitja, lassan feltépte a csomagolást.

Hermione visszatartott lélegzettel várta, hogy a fiúnak tetszik-e. Tudta, hogy csak mert felnőttként szerette a könyvet, nem jelentette azt, hogy fiatalabb korában is tetszik majd neki.

Perselus látta, hogy egy könyv, ezért megfordította, hogy megnézze a címet, és hangosan felsóhajtott. Világ életében szerette volna elolvasni ezt a könyvet, de sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer saját példánya lesz belőle. Ez egy ritka és nehezen fellelhető könyv volt még nyomtatásban is. Tekintete találkozott a lányéval.

– Hol találtad ezt? Honnan tudtad, hogy szeretném? – kérdezte Piton még mindig meglepetten.

A lány vigyorogva nézett rá.

– Csak megláttam, és eszembe jutottál. Tetszik? – Tudta, hogy igen, hiszen még sosem látta ilyen boldognak a fiút korábban semmi miatt. Örült neki, hogy később emlékezhetett rá, hogy boldognak látta őt ekkor.

A fiú bólintott.

– Igen, mindig is el szerettem volna olvasni. Ez egy vagyonba kerülhetett neked, Hermione, nem kellett volna ekkora felhajtást rendezni miattam.

Hermione ismét elpirult.

– Nem volt olyan drága. Jó ajánlatot fogtam ki rá, amúgy is szerettem volna. Szeretném, ha lenne valamid, ami emlékeztet rám majd később az életben.

A könyv nagyon drága volt, de a füllentés könnyen jött azzal, hogy milyen nagyon szerette volna a fiúnak adni.

Piton nem akart arra gondolni, hogy a lány esetleg elmegy. Nem tudta volt elképzelni, hogy Hermione ne legyen az életében.

– Kétlem, hogy szükségem lesz egy könyvre, hogy emlékezzek rád!

Felnyitotta a fedőlapot, és látta, hogy a lány beleírt valamit.

_– Az én jó barátomnak, Perselus Pitonnak._

_Ez lehet, hogy segít megtalálni a tudást, amire vágysz, és segít abban, hogy nagyszerű dolgokat vihess véghez az életben. Tudom, hogy megannyi csodálatos és inspiráló dolgot fogsz csinálni életedben. Mindig emlékezz arra, hogy nem számít, mi történik, te egy nagyszerű ember vagy legbelül. Még akkor is, ha senki más nem tudja, hogy valójában milyen csodálatos is vagy._

_Örökké a barátod:_

_Hermione._

A tekintete ismét összeért a lányéval.

– _Nagyszerű embernek nevezett._

Nem gondolta, hogy olyan csodálatos lett volna, de a lány hite benne ledöbbentette _._

– Köszönöm, Hermione. – Nem tudta, hogyan mondhatná el azt, amit ez jelentett számára. Sosem volt a szavak embere.

Azt akarta, hogy a lány megértse, így az egyetlen dolgot tette, amire gondolni tudott. Előrehajolt, és az ajkára tapasztotta a sajátját. Gyengéden ért a szájához, hagyva, hogy az érzései átjárják a csókot.

Hermione behunyta a szemét, és az ajka együtt mozgott a fiúéval. Nem gondolt arra, hogy ez helyes volt-e vagy helytelen. Nem gondolt az esélyes következményekre. Nem gondolkodott előre. Még akkor sem tudott volna agyalni, ha szeretett volna.  

A fiú nyelve átsiklott az övén, de az egész még mindig lassú volt és édes. Hermione átfonta a karjait lágyan a fiú nyaka körül, és hagyta, hogy a teste reflexszerűen közelítsen hozzá. Perselus az egyik kezével közelebb vonta magához, míg a másikat a lány arcára helyezte.

Amikor visszahúzódott, a tekintete találkozott a lányéval, miközben körülölelte az illata. A lágy illat csiklandozta az orrát, miközben belélegezte azt. Látva, a csokoládébarna szemeket, amik alig pillantottak rá, visszaharapott egy mosolyt.

Lassan elengedte a lányt. Hagyta, hogy az ellépjen tőle, mielőtt utat engedett volna annak a birtokló vágynak, amitől elvesztette volna az eszét, és elfelejtette volna, hogy arra a dologra még nem állnak készen. Tudta, hogy Hermione legalábbis nem állt még rá készen.

Hermione nyelt egyet, és elpirult, amikor a gondolatai lassan kezdtek visszatérni hozzá. Ismét megcsókolta a fiút, és nagyon kellemes volt. Sürgősen el kellett ezen gondolkodnia, de rájött, hogy ebben a percben képtelen lenne rá.

Piton felnyúlt, és gyengéden megsimogatta a lány arcát.

– Egy csodálatos ember vagy, Hermione. Kívül-belül. Nem tudom, mivel érdemeltem ki, hogy a barátom legyél, de örülök, hogy így történt. – Pitont meglepte, hogy megtalálta a szavakat, amiket valójában mondani szeretett volna arról, ahogy érez. Ez mindig is problémát jelentett számára ezelőtt.

Hermione elnézett, miközben még jobban elpirult. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú lássa a hirtelen szomorúságot, ami átjárta a szavainak hála. Tudta, hogy mit tett azért, hogy megérdemelje a barátságát. Meghalt értük. Mindannyiukért. Csak abban nem volt biztos, hogy ő megérdemelte-e barátjának a fiút.

Piton adott neki egy pillanatot érezvén, hogy a lánynak szüksége volt rá, majd benyúlt a saját zsebébe, és kihúzott egy kicsi, bársony dobozkát. Nem volt becsomagolva, de ettől függetlenül szerette volna odaadni a lánynak.

Látta, hogy Hermione megint nyelt egyet, mielőtt a szemébe nézett, és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Hermione... Boldog karácsonyt! – mondta, és átnyújtott neki egy aprócska dobozt.

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek.

– Nem kellett volna... – De a fiú közbevágott.

– Nem, de szerettem volna. Nyisd ki, kérlek – tette hozzá gyengéden.

Hermione lenézett a kezében lévő dobozra, és lassan kinyitotta a fedelét. Felsóhajtott, amikor meglátta, hogy mi volt benne. Egy kis ezüst gyűrű, egy apró kővel, ami passzolt a lány házszínéhez. A tekintete összeért a fiúéval.  

– Piton... Köszönöm szépen. Ez... Ez nagyon gyönyörű.

A fiú kérdőn pillantott rá.

– Miért nem használod soha a keresztnevem? – kérdezte halkan.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Én... Én nem gondoltam, hogy szabad... Tudod... Hacsak meg nem engeded előtte.

Ez igaz volt. Soha nem merte használni a keresztnevét fiatalabb korában, mivel ha megtette volna, a férfi pokolian megátkozta volna érte. Még ekkor sem merte, attól félve, hogy esetleg mit tesz majd vele miatta a jövőben.

A fiú rámosolygott, és ismét arra gondolt, hogy még soha nem találkozott olyan emberrel, mint a lány. Hermione furcsa volt, de azon kapta magát, hogy ez tetszik neki.

– Ha csak ez az egyetlen oka... Akkor megengedem, hogy használd. Úgy nevezel, ahogy csak szeretnél.

A lány mosolya mélyebb lett, és egy enyhe pír megérintette az arcbúbját.

– Köszönöm... Perselus. A gyűrű csodaszép, és nagyon tetszik.

Már húzta volna fel a jobb kezére, amikor a fiú megállította. Hermione a szemébe nézett, nem értette, miért állította meg. Ekkor a fiú megfordította, hogy Hermione lássa a gyűrű belsejét.

Ránézett, és látta az apró gravírozást. „Hermione + Perselus.” A hosszú nevük elfoglalta az egész gyűrűt. Tudta, hogy a mágia volt az egyetlen oka, hogy a gravírozás egyáltalán ráfért. Tudta, hogy ez mindig emlékeztetni fogja majd a fiúra, miután visszatért. Emlékeztetni az időre, amit vele töltött itt. Érezte, ahogy a könnyei égetni kezdik a szemét a gondolat miatt, hogy mi várt rá az után, hogy hazatért, de elkergette.

– Köszönöm. Ez több, mint amit valaha vártam, és örökre kincsként fogom őrizni.

Hermione odahajolt, és gyengéden hozzáérintette az ajkát a fiúéhoz, miközben a keze közé vette az arcát. Gyengéden és édesen csókolta. Nem mélyítette el, ahogy a fiú sem.

A napot sétálással és beszélgetéssel töltötték a birtokon. Amikor elkezdett fújni a szél, és a levegő hűvös lett, együtt bementek a Szükség Szobájába. A szoba ezúttal egy otthonos kis környezetet adott nekik egy kanapéval és néhány székkel.

Leültek együtt a kanapéra, és amikor a lány megkérte, a fiú elkezdett neki felolvasni a könyvből, amit tőle kapott. Hermione azonnal megértette, hogy miért szerette annyira a fiú.

Kényelemesen kinyújtózkodott és hallgatta. Egy idő után Perselus az ölébe vette a lány lábait, hogy még kényelmesebb legyen neki, miközben folytatta az olvasást.

Sokkal később, miután megvacsoráztak a Nagyteremben, és a lány már az ágyában feküdt, próbálva elaludni, eszébe jutott valami. Hermione látta Perselus emlékeit a csata közben Harryvel.

Harry látta a férfi szerelmét Lily iránt, ahogy Hermione is. Rápillantott a gyűrűre a jobb kezén. Emlékezett rá, hogy látta, hogy a férfi vett egy gyűrűt Lilynek ebben az évben, és megpróbálta odaadni neki, csak Lily képtelen volt elfogadni.

Ez összetörte a férfit.

Most viszont ahelyett, hogy Lilynek adta volna a gyűrűt, Hermionénak adta. Már így is annyi mindent megváltoztatott akaratán kívül. Félt, hogy ezek mit jelentettek számukra a jövőben.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészült a 11. fejezet fordítása is.  
> Olvassátok, osszátok, szeressétek. (:  
> Ha tetszik a fordítás, írjátok meg kommentben.  
> Xx: Mary  
> A fejezetet béta olvasta: pillangohang  
> Köszönet érte :)

**Tizenegyedik Fejezet**

Együtt léptek át az újévbe, és a karácsonyi szünet ezzel közeledett a végéhez. Hermione egyik hétvégén leszaladt Roxmortsba, hogy vegyen egy apróságot Perselus szülinapjára.

Egy naplót vett neki, amibe bármit feljegyezhetett, amit csak szeretett volna. Nem volt díszes vagy különleges, csak egy üres, halványabb smaragdzöld, bőr notesz volt. Hermione tudta, hogy később használt naplókat a bájital feljegyzéseihez, de nem tudta, hogy ebben az időben szeretett volna-e egyet. Ehhez az ajándékhoz is csatolt kártyát. Egy egyszerű kis üzenetet, amiben boldog születésnapot kívánt, és ezt is úgy írta alá, hogy: _„Örökké a barátod: Hermione.”_

Úgy tűnt, hogy a fiúnak nagyon tetszett az ajándék. Halkan megköszönte, még elég sokszor esetlen volt a lánnyal, de ezt Hermione tökéletesen megértette, alapul véve, amit tudott róla és a múltjáról. A fiúnak korábban még sosem volt igaz barátja. Soha nem tett érte senki semmit anélkül, hogy a felszín alatt ne lett volna valamiféle rejtett célja.

Annyi időt töltöttek együtt, amennyit csak tudtak a szünet hátralévő részében. Még többet tanították egymást, és mindketten egyre jobbak lettek a dolgokban, amiket tanultak.

Perselus már képes volt pálca nélkül több, egyszerűbb varázslatra, habár még mindig kellett a pálcája a néma bűbájokhoz. Hermione pedig bele tudott nézni a gondolatokba, amikor csak akart, de nem jutott át a felszínen a mélyebb emlékekhez, és nem tudott áttörni falakat sem.

Az esti óráikon Hermione látta, hogy a fiú grimaszol néhányszor, és a karja is össze-összerándul. Ilyenkor a lány mindig azt mondta, hogy ideje szünetet tartaniuk. Mondván, hogy később találkoznak, ezzel megspórolva a fiúnak egy hazugságot.

Mivel lefoglalta a saját fájdalma, ezért nem gondolt bele semmit a lány kényelmes kifogásaiba, amivel elengedte. Hermione mindig rámosolyogott, és gyengéden megszorította a kezét, mielőtt kiment a szobából.

Mindig aggódott érte, amikor mennie kellett, de tudta, hogy ekkor még a fiú jól volt. Ismerte a múltját és a jövőjét, ezért pontosan tudta, hogy nem esik bántódása azokon a gyűléseken.

Egyszerűen nagyon nyugtalanította a tudat, hogy a fiú elment, ezért visszatért a szobába, és újra elkezdte a halálfalós edzését. Hagyta, hogy a mozgás elégesse a feszült energiáit, hogy tudjon aludni az éjjel.

Minden halálfaló gyűlés után a fiú rámosolygott a reggelinél, Hermione pedig viszonozta, miközben gondolatban megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Lehet, hogy tudta, hogy a fiúval minden rendben lesz, de ettől függetlenül is aggódott érte. Aztán reggeli után találtak rá módot, hogy együtt elfoglalják magukat azon a napon.

A barátai két nappal az előtt tértek vissza, hogy a tanítás elkezdődött volna. Mindent elmeséltek, hogy miket csináltak a szünetben, aztán Lily is elújságolta, hogy jó párszor átment a fiúkhoz, hopp-porral a szünetben.

Megkérdezték, hogy Hermione mit csinált.

A válaszait tömörre fogta. Azt mondta, hogy időt töltött az egyik barátjával, ami igaz volt. Elmesélte, hogy sétáltak párszor, és hogy elkezdett egy új könyvet is olvasni. Habár azt a részletet kihagyta, hogy Perselus olvasta neki fel.

Még egyszer megköszönte nekik az ajándékokat, remélve, hogy témát válthatnak. Működött a terve, mivel a barátai is elújságolták, hogy miket kaptak karácsonyra. 

Perselus hallotta az egészet, mivel mindezt úgy beszélték meg, hogy közben közösen ültek a tanórán, és a fiú a mögöttük lévő sorban ült néhány székkel arrébb, ezért figyelte és hallgatta őket.

Tudta, hogy a lány csak azt szerette volna, ha a barátai nem érzik magukat rosszul amiatt, hogy egyedül hagyták. Ennyit már elmondott neki. Habár az nem nyerte el a tetszését, hogy Hermione azt kihagyta, hogy vele töltött időt. Ettől úgy érezte, hogy a lány nem akarta megosztani a barátaival, hogy kivel is volt.

Sirius Hermione vállára tette a karját, mielőtt beszélt volna. Ettől Perselus idegesen összeszorította a fogait.

– Cica, csatlakoznod kellett volna. Átkozottul jó volt. Dobnod kellett volna a szüleidet egy napra, hogy velünk is tölts egy kis időd a szünetben.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és rándított egy picit a vállán, amitől Sirius keze végül leesett. Perselus elvigyorodott ezen, miközben hallgatta a lányt.

– Sirius, már mondtam. Ott kellett maradnom, ahol voltam. Amúgy pedig én is jól szórakoztam a szünetben. Élveztem a sétákat és a beszélgetést a barátommal. Szeretek könyveket olvasni, szóval az, hogy elolvashattam és tanulhattam egy új könyvből, szintén remek szórakozás volt számomra. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy amúgy is csak untattalak volna benneteket azzal, hogy ott ücsörgök belemélyedve egy könyvbe.

Lily a másik oldalán ült.

– Hermione, mi csak szerettük volna, ha velünk vagy. Belemélyedve egy könyvbe vagy sem. Talán jövő karácsonykor, rendben?

Hermione elmosolyodott, habár Perselus látta, hogy erőltetett volt.

– Talán.

A fiú nem tudta, hogy miért volt a lány szomorú, vagy hogy miért hazudott, de tudta, hogy ha rákérdezne, neki sem válaszolna teljesen vagy őszintén.

Hermione akár tudta, akár nem, rémesen hazudott. Piton látta már párszor, amikor csinálta. Minden alkalommal egy kicsit erőltetettnek tűnt, amikor hazudott. Akár kicsit pánikszerű volt, akár egyszerűen szomorúan miatta. Azt sem értette soha, hogy miért hazudott, amikor hazudott. A kérdések, amikre hazugsággal válaszolt, elég ártalmatlannak tűntek.

Az óra felénél Hermione egyik szobatársa megemlítette, hogy a lány csinált valamit, míg az iskolában voltak a szünetben. Négy szempár azonnal ráösszpontosult. Öt, beleértve Perselust.

Hermione elpirult attól, hogy lebukott. Aztán Remus megszólalt.

– Hermione, miért hazudtál nekünk arról, hogy itt maradtál az iskolában?

Perselus szinte látta, ahogy a kerekek forognak a lány fejében, miközben Remus felé fordult. A fiú látta, hogy Hermione keresi a szavakat. Az egész látszott a szemében. Végül vállat vont.

– A szüleimnek változott a tervük, és nem akartam, hogy lelkiismeret-furdalásotok legyen amiatt, hogy itt maradtam. Ahogy azt sem szerettem volna, hogy kötelességeteknek érezzétek azt, hogy megpróbáltok hamarabb visszajönni. Tényleg jó volt így.

Lily összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Szóval, semmi sem igaz abból, amiket csináltál? A séták és a beszélgetések a barátoddal?

Perselus várt, és amikor látta Hermionét elmosolyodni, érezte, ahogy az ő ajka is picit felfelé görbül, aztán a lány szavai megmelengették a szívét.

– Oh, nem, ezeket csináltam. Csak itt csináltam a barátommal. Én is jól éreztem magam.  

Sirius felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

– Miféle barát?

Hermione vigyorogni kezdett.

– Perselus.

Mind a négyen összenéztek, mielőtt visszafordultak volna Hermionéhoz. Sirius gúnyolódni kezdett.

– Pipogyusz? Miért akartál volna vele lógni?

Hermione mosolya elhalványult, ahogy a tekintete fagyossá vált.

– Azért, mert akartam. Kedvelem őt, és már megmondtam, hogy szállj le a témáról. Vagy beletörődsz, hogy azzal barátkozom, akivel akarok, vagy lekophatsz rólam!

James, aki Lily másik oldalán ült, Remusra pillantott, aki Sirius mellett foglalt helyet. Remus bólintott, és átnyújt, hogy tarkón csapja Siriust.

Sirius felsóhajtott, ezzel megmosolyogtatva Perselust.

– Rendben, Cica, azzal töltesz időt, akivel csak akarsz, habár személy szerint még mindig örültségnek tartom, hogy a zsíros szemetet választottad helyettünk.

Ezúttal Hermione sóhajtott.

– Sirius, nem választottam őt helyettetek. Ha azt kérné, hogy válasszak, őt is elküldeném a francba, mint téged. Nem vagyok túl jó az ultimátumok terén. Ha azt kérnétek, hogy válasszak, nem titeket választanálak, ha ő kérné, hogy válasszak, akkor pedig nem őt. Értitek már?

Sirius sóhajtott.

– Rendben, felfogtam, Cica, de attól még nem kell szeretnem.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és a fiúnak dőlt.

– Nem kell szeretned, de te is a barátom vagy, szóval toleránsnak kell lenned azokkal, akik az életem részei. Ahogy nekem is tolerálnom kell azokat, akik a te életed részei. Nem szeretem a női rajongóidat, akik folyton követnek. Néhányuk baromi idegesítő, de ha neked fontosak, akkor együtt tudok velük élni, azt hiszem.

Sirius vigyorgott, miközben ismét a lány vállára csúsztatta a kezét. Perselus tekintete összeszűkült az idegességtől, de csendben maradt.

– Cica, ezer örömmel dobnám az imádóim, ha te szeretnél lenni az egyetlen lány az életemben, aki mindenhová követ.

Perselus felmordult, és csak az állította meg, hogy a pálcájáért nyúljon, hogy Hermione felnevetett. Lelökte magáról Sirius kezét, és visszacsúszott a széke közepére, jóval inkább Lily felé dőlve ezúttal.

– Sirius, legyél már komolyabb! Te nem azt szeretnéd, hogy kövesselek, te csak arra vágysz, hogy akarjalak követni.

Sirius felsóhajtott.

– Először is: én mindig komoly vagyok, és ez a vicc kezd unalmassá válni. Másodszor: lehet, hogy most ezt mondod folyton, de sosem tudod meg, ha meg sem próbálod.

Most Lilyn volt a sor, hogy sóhajtson.

– Sirius, hagyd már abba! Ha érdekelnéd, nem gondolod, hogy mostanra már tudnál róla? Már réges-rég megadta volna magát.

Sirius duzzogni kezdett.

– Lehet, hogy csak játssza a nehezen megszerezhetőt.

Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

– Lehet, hogy csak nem jut el a makacs fejedig, hogy vannak még lányok, akik nem találnak olyan vonzónak, mint hiszed.

James és Remus röhögött, míg Sirius megbántottnak tűnt. Perselus elvigyorodott, de nem adott ki semmilyen hangot.

– Majd csak megtörsz ezekben a napokban, Cica.

Hermione beszédre nyitotta a száját, de gyorsan becsukta. Eszébe jutott, hogy vonzódott Siriushoz azon a két nyáron negyedik és ötödik végén. Az a sok idő volt az oka, amit a Grimmauld téren töltött, és mindig látta őt, ráadásul közben a férfi ártatlanul flörtölt vele. Nem mondhatta azt, hogy sosem fog megtörténni, hiszen a jövőben már megtörtént.

Ehelyett elmosolyodott.

– Lehet, hogy igazad lesz, de addigra már túl öreg leszel, hogy bármit tehess az ügyben. – Ami igaz lesz. A lány mindössze tizenöt éves lesz, a férfi pedig harmincöt azon a nyáron, Hermione negyedik éve után. Akkor a legkevésbé sem lesz lehetséges.

A három barátja ismét hangosan kacagott, gondolva, hogy a lány úgy értette, hogy addigra már mindketten nagyon öregek lesznek. Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, de úgy döntött, hogy annyiban hagyja, mivel rájött, hogy a lány csak szívatta Siriust.

Mindannyian röhögtek az óra végére. James és Lily elmentek a következő órájukra. Sirius és Remus pedig átfonta a karját Hermione dereka körül, és így mentek a következő órájukra.

Perselus morgott a látványra, és Hermione odafordította a fejét a hangra. Megállt, és kicsit megbotlott, amikor a két fiatalember, aki fogta, magával próbálta rántani. A fiúk megálltak vele, miután a lány összeszedte magát, és furcsán néztek rá, amiért megállt.

Hermione hátranézett, és látta, hogy Perselus mögötte állt nem olyan messze. Elmosolyodott, és megmondta a másik két barátjának, hogy később csatlakozik hozzájuk. Remus bólintott és tovább sétált, de Sirius maradt, miközben Perselusra bámult, ahogy Hermione közelített hozzá.

Perselus rávigyorgott Siriusra, és nézte, ahogy a jóképű Tekergő elsétál, és próbálja utolérni Remust. Perselus bezárta a távolságot közte és Hermione között.

– Látom, van elég kísérőd az órára. Miért érzed szükségét egy harmadiknak? – kérdezte felvont szemöldökkel a lányt.

Hermione rávigyorgott.

– Ma még nem volt alkalmam beszélni veled. Volna kedved találkozni velem vacsora után a Szükség Szobájában egy újabb órára?

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott, miközben ismét sétálni kezdtek.

– Nem bírod lecsillapítani a tudásszomjad, igaz?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Arra gondoltam, hogy esetleg szeretnéd még többet gyakorolni a pálca nélküli varázslást. Lehet, hogy nagyon jóra felhozunk belőle, mire végzel a sulival. 

Perselus halkan kuncogott.

– Úgy gondolod, hogy olyan sokáig fog tartani?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Ez nem olyan dolog, amit egy éjszaka alatt meg lehet tanulni. Nekem egy bő másfél évembe telt, majdnem kettő, hogy elég jó legyek ahhoz, hogy nehezebb varázslatok is menjenek.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Tizenhat évesen kezdtél pálca nélküli varázslást tanulni?

 _– Basszus._ – Átkozódott gondolatban Hermione. Egy pillanatra elfelejtette az időelcsúszást a korában. Gyorsan elmosolyodott, hogy elrejtse a hibát.

– Valahogy úgy.

Perselus picit összeráncolta a homlokát, de aztán annyiban hagyta. Megérkeztek a következő órájukra, ami SVK volt. Hermione belekarolt a fiú karjába, és odavezette egy székhez.

Perselust annyira ledöbbentette, hogy a lány belékarolt, hogy azonnal észre sem vette, hogy pontosan hová is tartanak. A lány leült, ő pedig mellé, de egy gyors pillantás után meglátta, hogy Hermione Remus mellett ült, aki pedig Sirius mellett.

Remus kicsit bizonytalannak tűnt, Sirius pedig bámult. Hermione rájuk mosolygott, és elővette a könyveit, a pergamenjét és a pennáit. Perselus a fogait csikorgatta, hogy nem figyelt jobban, de végül egyszerűen úgy döntött, hogy élvezni fogja, hogy a lánnyal ülhetett.

Az óra első tizenöt perce után a professzoruk bejelentette, hogy formáljanak párokat, hogy így gyakorolhassák a varázslatokat, és ezek kivédését. Hermione felsóhajtott, mivel ezt már rég megtanulta. Eddig az összes órája le volt maradva az ő idejéhez képest úgy bő két-három évvel.

Hermione megragadta Piton karját, amikor a fiú elindult, hogy egy másik csoporthoz csatlakozzon. Érdeklődve nézett rá, mire a lány a fejére mutatott. Eltartott egy percig, míg rájött, hogy Hermione nem akarta hangosan kimondani a gondolatait.

A fiú elmosolyodott, és egy suttogással belépett a lány fejébe.

 _– Hárman maradunk, ha elmész, ezért kell egy negyedik ember. Amúgy is lehet, hogy élveznéd, ha megátkozhatnád ezt a kettőt egy kis bosszú gyanánt_ – gondolta a lány, miközben elkezdett vigyorogni.

Piton is elmosolyodott, és megmutatott valamit a lánynak, amit korábban még egyetlen árva léleknek sem, és elsuttogott egy gyors varázsigét. Hermione látta, hogy vigyorog rá, és azon volt, hogy feláll, amikor hallott egy gondolatot a fejében, ami nem az övé volt.

_– Ez egy remek ötlet. Habár azt hiszem, a rontások, amiket kiszórnék, nem engedélyezettek ezen az órán._

Hermione egy pillanatra összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy honnan jöhetett a gondolat, plusz azon tűnődött, hogy miért hangzottak úgy a szavak, mintha a fiú hangján lettek volna. Ekkor Piton felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy visszabámult rá, és észrevette, hogy hagyta, hogy a falainak egy része lehulljon, és a fiú szabadon olvashasson a gondolataiban.

_– Szent tevehere. Épp csak gondolatokat küldött át a fejembe?_

_– Igen. –_ Gondolta válaszként a fiú, ismét kivetítve a gondolait a lány fejébe. Hermione meghökkenten felsóhajtott. A hangtól a fiú önelégült mosolya még szélesebb lett.

Remus odahajolt, és a fülébe suttogott.

– Hermione, mi az? Mi a baj? – Hallotta a lány meghökkent sóhaját, és azt, hogy a szívverése hirtelen hevesebbé vált.

Hermione visszafordult Remushoz.

– Oh... Én... Csak rájöttem, hogy reggelinél ott felejtettem az egyik könyvemet. Remélem, még mindig ott lesz, amikor visszamegyek érte. – Bénán hangzott neki, ezért csak remélni tudta, hogy a fiú elhitte.

 _– Ez volt a legjobb, amit ki tudtál találni? Azt hiszem, hogy a legilimencia helyett inkább azt kellene megtanítanom, hogy hogyan gondolkozz gyorsan, és hazudj jobban –_ mondta Piton a fejében.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

 _– Oké, egy kis figyelmeztetés jól jött volna. Nem tudtam, hogy képes vagy erre. Még soha életemben nem hallottam olyanról, aki képes lett volna erre –_ gondolta a lány úgy, hogy a fiú is láthatta. Közben a többi, egyéb gondolatát fal mögé kényszerítette. Gondolatokat, melyekben azon tűnődött, hogy a fiú megmutatta-e ezt valaha bárkinek ezelőtt, vagy hogy lehet, hogy ezt használta előnyére, miközben kémkedett Dumbledore-nak.

Perselus halkan kuncogott.

_– Szórakoztatóbb volt meglepetésként. Az arckifejezésed megfizethetetlen volt. Azért remélem, hogy ezt a képességemet megtartod magadnak. Senki sem tud róla, hogy képes vagyok rá._

Nem volt alkalma válaszolni, mivel Remus sürgette, hogy mozduljon meg. Fel kellett állniuk, és párokba rendeződniük az órához. Hermione gyorsan felállt.

_– Szóval, kit szeretnél elsőként?_ _– kérdezte a fiút a fejében._

Perselus arcbúbja halványrózsaszínben pompázott, ami a lányt megmosolyogtatta, miközben rájött, hogy a fiú őt szerette volna elsőként a csoportjukból. Habár biztos volt abban, hogy nem átkozódás céljából.

Végül elküldte neki a gondolatait.

_– Azt hiszem, Blacket választom._

Hermione bólintott, majd a fiúkhoz fordult, akik kíváncsian néztek rájuk. Hermione mindkettőjükre rámosolygott.

– Oké, azt hiszem, elsőként Remusszal leszek – mondta a lány.

Sirius kicsit meglepettnek tűnt, de aztán elvigyorodott, amikor leesett neki, hogy a lány megengedte neki, hogy megátkozza Pitont.

– Szerintem jól hangzik, Cica.

Remus enyhén összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Őhm... Hermione, biztos vagy benne?

A lány vigyorogva nézett rá.

– Aha. Bármelyikőtöknek problémája van ezzel? – kérdezte Perselust és Siriust.

Mindketten megrázták a fejüket, miközben egymásra bámultak. Hermione Remusra pillantott.

– Látod? Nincs probléma. Szóval öt-öt varázsige, nem számolva a kivédéseket, aztán cserélünk?

A három fiatalember bólintott, majd szembefordultak a partnerükkel. Remus kilőtt egy Rictusempra bűbájt Hermionéra, aki könnyűszerrel kivédte a pálcájával, és önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Ennél jobban kell teljesítened, Remus.

Remus ezúttal egy gumiláb rontást küldött, de a lány ismét kitért előle, megtoldva egy Wingardium Leviosa-val. Eltalálta, mivel a fiú nem volt rá felkészülve, és a lány hagyta, hogy lógjon egy pillanatra, mielőtt visszaengedte volna a földre.

Remus elvigyorodott, és újabb rontást szórt a lányra. Hermione kivédte, de mivel ez meglehetősen egyszerű volt számára, így oldalra pillantott, és észrevette, hogy Sirius és Perselus még mindig nem tüzelt egymásra egyszer sem.

Ismét kiküldött egy levitációs bűbájt Remusra, így volt egy perce, hogy beszéljen a másik két fiúval.

– Fiúk, egész nap bámulni fogtok csak egymásra? – Remus is rájuk pillantott, már nem törődött azzal, hogy a levegőben lebegett.

– Gyerünk már, ti ketten! – mondta Remus.

Piton megpróbált a kezével némán varázsolni, arra használva, hogy beszélhessen Hermionéval a lány fejében.

_– Azon gondolkodik, hogy melyik átkot szórja rám először, miközben engem figyel, és próbál rájönni, hogy én mire készülök. Jó pár mocskos rontás jutott már eszébe._

Hermione elmosolyodott.

_– Az nem fair, hogy olvasol a gondolataiban, hogy legyőzd._

– _Miért nem? Ez az, amit egy igazi harcnál is tennék. Miért ne tartsam készenlétben ezt a képességet? –_ Gondolta vissza a fiú.

_– Igaz –_ _gondolta Hermione, miközben Remus megköszörülte a torkát, hogy a lány újra rá figyeljen. Hermione Remusra vigyorgott, majd leengedte._

Rászórt egy rontást, de direkt nem találta el, hogy a fiú ne érezze magát rosszul, hogy folyton eltalálják.

 _– Ezt szándékosan csináltad –_ vetítette a fejébe Piton.

Hermione mosolygott, de nem válaszolt, miközben Remus egy újabb Rictusempra bűbájt szórt rá. Direkt lassan próbálta kivédeni, és hagyta, hogy eltalálja. A földre vetette magát, és kuncogott.

Perselus a lány felé pillantott, és Sirius akkor tüzelt. Mivel Perselus figyelmét elvonta a lány nevetése, és meglepte az, hogy Remus egyáltalán eltalálta, nem védekezett elég gyorsan, ezért Sirius eltalálta egy Baziteo bűbájjal.

Sirius hahotázott, ahogy Perselus orra még nagyobb lett. Perselus használta az ellenátkot, és visszakicsinyítette az eredeti méretére. Remus szintúgy feloldotta a Hermionéra szórt bűbájt, és segített neki felállni.

Perselus ismét fókuszált, és amikor Sirius kilőtt rá egy átkot, kivédte, és ráküldte a sajátját. Sirius fejjel lefelé fellógatva találta magát egy kötéllel a bokái körül.

Hermione látta ezt, és nevetett, míg Remus elmosolyodott. Egyikük sem átkozta meg a másikat, mivel mindketten elfoglaltan bámulták a másik kettőt.

Sirius morgott.

– Oké, engedj le, Pipogyusz! – Perselus egyszerűen elmosolyodott, de nem szólt egy árva szót sem, ami leengedte volna a fiút.

Hermione felsóhajtott.

– Engedd le, Perselus! Újra fellógathatod, ha nem tudja kivédeni.

Sirius a lányra pillantott.

– Hé, Cica, te amúgy kinek az oldalán is állsz?

Hermione lágyan felnevetett.

– Te nem tudtad kivédeni, és épp segítek lejönni onnét.

Sirius morgott.

– Ha segítenél lejönni, akkor nemes egyszerűséggel suhintanál a kezeddel vagy valami, és leengednél a földre.

Hermione kuncogott.

– Sajnálom, nem csinálok ilyesmit tanórán. Csak pálcával. Leszámítva, ha természetesen kiprovokálják.

Remus kihasználta ezt a pillanatot, hogy egy másik bolond rontást lőjön a lányra, amit Hermione könnyedén, semmilyen erőfeszítéssel kivédett. Kiszórt a fiúra egy rontást, amitől bajsza nőtt, és sokkal inkább hasonlított felnőtt önmagára. Hermione elmosolyodott a hatáson, de a fiú hamar megszabadult tőle.

Perselus leengedte végül Siriust, és kiszórtak még pár rontást egymásra. Habár egyik sem talált célba, mivel mindketten készenlétben voltak, és kivédték őket.

Remus kiküldte az utolsó varázslatot, amit Hermione hagyott, hogy eltalálja. Nem igazán figyelt arra, hogy mit lőtt rá a fiú, mivel mind ártalmatlan volt. Így történt, hogy csurom vizesen találta magát. Ijedten felsóhajtott, ahogy a hideg víz eltalálta, és emiatt mind a három fiatal férfi ránézett és kuncogott.

Remus elpirult, és elmotyogott egy bocsánatkérést, mondván, hogy azt hitte, Hermione kivédi majd. A lány megforgatta a szemeit, majd a fiúra mosolygott. Amúgy is a saját hibája volt, hogy vizes lett. Simán kivédhette volna.

 _– Ezt kapod azért, amiért eljátszottad, hogy védekezel. Elfelejted, hogy láttalak igazából harcolni a bábukkal_ _–_ vetítette Perselus, miközben önelégülten a lányra mosolygott. Hermione viszonozta ezt, tudván, hogy a fiúnak igaza volt.

Sirius a lányra kacsintott.

– Látod, néhány kiscica  szeret jókat fürdeni időről-időre.

Hermione rápillantott a fiúra.

– Szoktam fürdeni, te eszetlen marha! – motyogta a lány, miközben egy Leperex bűbájt használt magán, amivel csak azt érte el, hogy a haja még kezelhetetlenebbé vált. Felsóhajtott, és egy másik bűbájjal felkontyolta a feje búbjára.

Sirius kuncogott, és Perselus kilőtt rá egy másik rontást, míg a fiú nem figyelt. Végül Siriusnak két fonott copfja lett, karöltve egy teljes sminkbűbájjal, beleérve a vörös rúzst. Hermione felé pillantott, és újra kuncogni kezdett.

Amikor cseréltek, Sirius választotta Hermionét. Kiküldtek pár rontást, de amikor Hermione mindet kivédte, Sirius sóhajtott, mivel őt egyszer-kétszer érte találat.

Remus és Perselus is elvégezte az öt varázsigét, de míg Perselust egy találat sem érte, Remus benyelte az összeeset. Amikor Hermionén volt a sor, hogy Perselusszal legyen, felvette a harci pózt, és tüzelt volna, amikor érezte, hogy a melltartókapcsa kikapcsolódik.

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek, mielőtt Perselusra pillantott volna dühösen.

– Mi a pokol? Ez fájt!

Perselus homlokráncolva pillantott rá.

– Még nem lőttem ki egyetlen átkot sem!

Hermione már nyitotta a száját, de aztán huncutul elmosolyodott.

 _– Sirius önelégültnek látszik, miközben a tarkóm bámulja? –_ gondolta úgy, hogy a fiú elolvashassa.

Látta, hogy Perselus tekintete elhagyja az övét egy másodpercre, mielőtt egy aprót biccentett volna a fejével. Hermione mosolya nőtt.

_– Oké, tegyél meg nekem egy szívességet, és egy percig még ne támadj rám. Nem foglak megátkozni, szóval... Ne küldj rám még rontást._

Amikor Perselus még egy aprót biccentett a fejével, Hermione a kezét használta, hogy elővarázsoljon egy tükröt a terem másik felébe.

Kicsit arrébb ment, míg tökéletes rálátása nem nyílt Siriusra.

 _– Kérlek, lépj nekem kicsit a te jobbodra_ – gondolta a lány. Perselus kicsit arrébb ment, kíváncsi volt, hogy mire készült a lány.

Felemelte a pálcáját Perselusra, és egy csuklómozdulattal kilőtt egy rontást a tükör felé. Lepattant, visszatért, és egyenesen fejbe találta Siriust. Az arcát azonnal beterítette több száz apró kelés.

Sirius azt hitte, hogy Remus csinálta, mivel Hermione rá sem nézett, habár fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan, mivel Remus fel sem emelte a pálcáját. Remus nevetni kezdett, miközben felemelte a kezeit azt mutatva, hogy nem ő volt, majd Sirius Hermionéra pillantott, aki még mindig nem állt vele szemben.

Perselus minden erejével azon volt, hogy ne törjön ki nevetésben.

 _– Ez átkozottul jó volt. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy létezik ilyen rontás, de meg kell tanulnom._ _Blacknek jól állnak a kelések_ _–_ vetítette a lánynak Perselus, miközben Hermione próbálta bent tartani a kuncogást.

– Jól van, Cica. Tudom, hogy te voltál, de hogyan? Még csak rám se néztél! – kérdezte Sirius, miközben megpróbálta megnézni magát egy kis kézitükörben, amit elővarázsolt. Grimaszolt, amikor meglátta magát.

– Miért árulnám el az összes titkom? Amúgy is lehet, hogy megpróbálnál visszavágni vele, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy emlékszem az ellenátokra. Madam Pomfrey nem tudja meggyógyítani, szóval várnom kéne, míg a rontás magától elmúlik – mondta Hermione vigyorogva, amitől Remus még hangosabban kacagott, Sirius elsápadt a gondolattól, hogy így kell maradnia egy darabig, és Perselus pedig végre megadta magát, és ő is elkezdett nevetni.

Sirius a lányra pillantott.

– Cica, erősen ajánlom, hogy emlékezz az ellenátokra! Egyáltalán hol tanultad ezt a rontást? Még életemben nem láttam korábban.

Hermione a fiúra vigyorgott.

– A barátaim találták ki otthon. Segített nekik kijutni órákról vagy tönkretenni a napját az áldozataiknak. Egy vicc boltjuk van. – A lány mosolya elhalványodott.

 _– Vagy legalább is volt nekik –_ gondolta.

Emlékezett rá, hogy George bezárta a boltot, és eladta az után, hogy... Ellökte magától az emléket azelőtt, hogy véget ért volna.

Perselus rápillantott, hallotta a gondolatait, mivel a lánynak nem voltak fenn a falai. Egy gyors képet látott egy magas, vörös valakiről, aki a bezárt üzletet bámulta. Egy élénk tábla volt az ajtón, ami azt hirdette, hogy eladták. Hermione átkarolta a vörös férfi derekát, és annak egyik keze a lány vállán pihent, miközben elfordultak a bolttól. Mindketten teljesen le voltak sújtva. Egy kisebb csoportban voltak még emberek a háttérben, de Perselus nem látta őket tisztán, mivel nem rajtuk volt a fókusz. Aztán az emlék eltűnt, elzárva a lány fejében.

Észrevette, hogy a lány nem tűnt idősebbnek, mint ekkor, ezért az emlék újkeltű lehetett.

 _– Miért csukták be? –_ vetítette gyengéden a lánynak, miután látta a szomorúságot a szemében, amit az emlék okozott.

Hallva a fiú halkan feltett kérdését a fejében, a tekintete megkereste az övét. Az arckifejezését óvatosan védte, miközben gyorsan felvonta a falait, és diszkréten megrázta a fejét. Perselus egy picit bólintott, miután érezte, hogy kirúgta a fejéből a lány. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon miért nem akart beszélni róla.

Hermione gyorsan kiszórta az ellenátkot Siriusra, és ismét szembefordult Perselusszal. Látta az enyhe fájdalmat a szemeiben, de nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Hermione nem akarta, hogy tovább kérdezősködjön róla.

Visszatértek a párbajozáshoz, habár Perselusnak észrevette, hogy a lány már nem úgy tűnt, mint aki élvezi. Kilőtt rá néhány rontást, és Piton tudta, hogy kesztyűs kézzel bánik vele a lány. A mozdulatai lassabbak voltak, mint amikor látta a bábukkal a Szükség Szobájában, habár kivédte az össze varázslatot, amit kiküldött rá. Ez elgondolkodtatta azon, hogyha valaha élesben párbajoznának, melyikük nyerne.

Amikor az óra véget ért, Hermione megmondta mindegyik fiatalembernek, hogy később látja őket. Nem volt éhes, ezért kihagyta az ebédet. Perselus látta, ahogy elment. Tudta, hogy szomorú volt az emlék miatt, de nem tudta, hogyan segíthetne neki.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Itt a 12. fejezet fordítása, jó olvasást kívánok hozzá!  
> Ha tetszik a fordítás (vagy épp nem) kérlek, hagyj kommentet. Köszönöm.  
> Xx: Mary  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetlegesen elforduló hibákért elnézést kérek.

**_Tizenkettedik Fejezet_ **

**1993- Hermione második évének vége a Roxfortban.**

Perselus az irodájában ült egyik este, és a véget ért tanév történésein  gondolkodott. Rengeteg minden történt, de számára a legrosszabb az volt, amikor megtudta, hogy Hermione Grangert kővé dermesztették. Akármennyire is idegesítette a gyermek, valakinek a része volt, aki viszont nem.

Nehezen fogta vissza a vágyát, hogy ne rohanjon azonnal a gyengélkedőre, habár a szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről, amikor megtudta a hírt, hogy kővé dermesztették a lányt. Remélte, hogy az ő Hermionéja nem tudja meg, hogy mi történt a gyermekével. Félt, hogy milyen szomorú lenne, ha meg tudná, hogy milyen nagy veszélynek volt kitéve a kislánya. Ezért azt remélte, hogy a nő nem hallja a híreket addig, míg a gyermek jobban nem lesz.

Ha ez a Hermione, az iskolában, nem lett volna elég okos, hogy tükröt használjon, lehet belehalt volna, ha szemtől-szemben találkozik össze a baziliszkusszal, ahelyett, hogy csak a tükörképét látta. Tudta, hogy az ő Hermionéja teljesen összetörne, ha azt a hírt kapná, hogy a gyermeke meghalt. Tudta, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtett volna, hogy ott legyen vele, amikor megtudja hírt, bár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mégis hogyan lehetett volna ott mellette.

A lány elment, és nem kereste meg az elmúlt 14 évben. Piton sem tudta megtalálni őt, bár próbálta. Nagyon lesújtotta, amikor a baglyok, amiket küldött, nem találták meg. A baglyok köztudottan megtalálnak mindenkit. Ráadásul a nő sem kereste őt.

Mindig eltűnődött azon, hogy végül az ő halálfaló mivolta miatt ment-e el. Ez volt az, miért végül megkereste Dumbledore-t, és a kéme lett. Remélve azt, hogy ez a tett majd valahogy visszahozza neki a nőt. Csakhogy nem tette.

 _– Mi lehet az oka, hogy teljesen távol tartja magát tőlem? –_ Nem tudta, de még mindig élt benne a remény, hogy egy nap megtalálja, hogy megkérdezhesse tőle. Talán a nő nem tudta, hogy oldalt váltott. Talán nem érdekelte.

Eltűnődött azon, hogy az évek során vajon megtartotta-e a gyűrűt, amit tőle kapott. Hogy még mindig hordta-e. De tudta, hogy semmit sem számított, ha igen. Ettől függetlenül sem látta vagy hallott felőle.

Bement a gyengélkedőre, amikor tudta, hogy Poppy elment, és meglátogatta az ott fekvő lányt, aki olyan nagyon hasonlított az ő Hermionéjára. Látta, hogy az iskolai egyenruhájában feküdt ott.

Sötét szürke rakott szoknya, az arany és bordó övvel. Szürke, kötött mellény, a fehér blúza és nyakkendője fölött. Fekete térdzokni és a cipő, ami teljessé tette az egyenruháját, teljesen úgy nézett ki benne, mint anno az édesanyja. Csak sokkal fiatalabbnak látszott, mint az anyja.

Végignézett a lányon, ahogy ott feküdt az ágyon. Egy párna kitámasztotta a térdét, mivel a jobb lába be volt hajlítva, mintha lépés közben dermesztették volna kővé. A jobb kezét felemelte, és az ujjai be voltak hajolva, mintha fogott volna valamit. Amit fogott is, hiszen nála volt tükre, hogy maga mögé lásson, miközben haladt. 

A másik keze maga mellett volt ökölbe szorítva. Ugyanazok a csokoládé barna szemek nyitva voltak, míg a ajka picit szétnyílt, épp úgy, mintha egy mondat közepén dermedt volna le. A haja már nem volt olyan bozontos, mint az előző tanévben, és hosszabb is volt, már a válla alá ért.

Perselus felnyúlt és megérintette a felemelt kezét, gyengéden fogta, miközben a másikkal lágyan megsimogatta az arcát. Reménykedett abban, hogy a mandragóra gyökér hamarosan meggyógyítja a lány. Remélte, hogy megkímélheti az ő Hermionéját a fájdalomtól, hogy így kelljen látnia a kislányát.

Érezte, hogy a lány bőre kőkemény a keze alatt, mint a tömör gránit. Kiköpött mása volt az anyjának. Nem tehetett ellene, de észrevette, hogy a lány ebben az évben még jobban hasonlított rá, mint az előzőben. Az anyja kellett hogy legyen. Lehetetlen volt, hogy ilyen erős legyen a hasonlóság, ha nem volt az anyja.  

Habár hallotta, amikor Draco sárvérűnek nevezte.

_– De ez, hogy volt egyátalán lehetséges?_

Az ő Hermionéja boszorkány volt, nem mugli. Szóval, hogy lehetett az, hogy ez a Hermione mugli születésű volt, amikor olyan nagyon hasonlított az ő Hermionéjára? Volt annak bármi esélye, hogy nem tudta a lány, hogy az anyja boszorkány?

Ez esélytelen volt. Az ő Hermionéja túl erős boszorkány volt ahhoz, hogy ilyen sokáig titkolja. Hogy ne engedje senkinek, hogy lássa, a mágikus képességeit ilyen hosszú ideig, nagyon esélytelennek tűnt.

Ez a fiatalabb Hermione is nagyon erős volt mágia terén. A férfi már ekkor látta, hogy milyen okos és tehetséges, csak úgy, mint ahogy az ő Hermionéja is volt.

Nem tudta, hogy miért ment folyton vissza a lányhoz, hogy lássa, de minden éjjel meglátogatta onnantól kezdve, hogy bevitték a gyengélkedőre. Talán csak azt remélte, hogy újra közel lehet Hermionéhoz, mármint az ő Hermionéjához. Még akkor is, ha csak ezen a ledermedt lányon keresztül, aki annyira hasonlított rá.

Egyszer sem maradt sokáig, csak néhány percre ment be hozzá, minden éjszaka. Nem akarta, hogy rajta kapják. Nem akarta, hogy a lány barátai ott találják, ahogy azt sem szerette volna, ha Poppy rájönne.

Minden este fogta a kezét, miközben fölötte állt. Az ő Hermionéjára emlékezett, miközben lenézett erre a kővé dermedtre. Még utoljára megcirógatta a kemény arcát, mielőtt újra otthagyta.

Ekkor az irodájában ült, és sóhajtott, miközben a könyvért nyúlt, amit a lánytól kapott karácsonyra sok-sok évvel ezelőtt. Mindig az asztalán tartotta. Már nem is számolta, hogy hányszor olvasta el eddig.

De amikor olvasta, az arra emlékeztette, amikor a szükség szobájában ült a kanapén, és a lánynak olvasta fel. Arra emlékeztette, ahogy a lány ledőlt a kanapéra, a lábaival az ölében, miközben semmi mást nem csinált, csak hallgatta és figyelte ő ahogy olvas neki. A parfümje felé sodródott és körülölelte, mint ahogy mindig tette.

Nagyon jól ismerte az illatát. Megtalálta a parfümös üvegcséjét, miután a lány elment. Minerva biztosra ment, hogy így történjen. Meg is tartotta. Kinyitotta, és olykor-olykor beleszagolt a gyengéd illatba, és olyankor mindig emlékezett rá. Nem mintha valaha el tudta volna teljesen felejteni.

Ellökte a gondolatait, és száműzte őket egy áthatolhatatlan fal mögé, amit a fejében épített. Nem akarta, hogy bárki hozzáférhessen a gondolataihoz, és láthasson bármit is a nőről.

Más dolgok miatt kellett aggódnia. A Sötét Nagyúr lehet, hogy meghalt, de nem felejtették el. A dolgok fortyogtak a háttérben, közeledtek. Ennek a háborúnak, még nem volt vége, de Piton biztosítani akarta, hogy a fehér oldal győzzön. Mindent megtett, hogy biztonságban tartsa Hermione gyermekét, legjobb tudása szerint. Ez volt az egyetlen dolog, amit megtehetett érte ekkor.

**1978 – Huszonegy évvel korábban.**

Hermione találkozott a fiúval, a szükség szobájában, ezen az éjszakán, vacsora után, de Perselus még ekkor is látta a szomorúság csíráját a szemében. Gyakorolta vele a pálca nélkül varázslást, és Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy sokkal jobban ment neki, de a lány ekkor nem volt annyira lelkes a téma iránt, mint normális esetben. 

Végül a fiú azt mondta, hogy tartsanak szünetet alig egy óra múlva. Látta, hogy az, ahogy Hermione újra s újra megmutatta neki, hogyan kell csinálni egy adott bűbájt, egyre jobban s jobban leszívta. Őt nem vette annyira igénybe ez a folyamat, de az ő próbálkozásai nem mindig voltak sikeresek, szóval lehet, ezért.

A lány sem akart tovább maradni azután, hogy abbahagyták. Azt állította, hogy fáradt, és le szeretne feküdne.

Perselus elengedte, és visszakísérte a hálókörletéhez, habár Hermione megmondta, hogy nem muszáj.

Az elkövetkező néhány napban elég visszahúzódó volt. Még a másik barátai is észrevették, de minden alkalommal, egyszerűen csak azt mondta, hogy nem aludt túl jól, és fáradt.

Perselus néhány nappal később kereste, és amikor nem találta sehol sem, elindult a szükség szobájába, hogy megnézze, hogy ott van-e. Rájött, hogy be tudott menni, ezért be is ment, és látta, hogy a lány ismételten edz.

Öt halálfaló bábu támadt rá egyszerre, és ez a fiút lenyűgözte, hogy Hermione elbírt egy időben ennyivel. Néhány rontásuk, olykor-olykor eltalálta, és ilyenkor Piton is picit összerezzent, amikor a lány tette. Persze soha nem érte olyan találat, ami esetleg halálos lett volna. A varázslatok főként a karján és a lábain érték, de ettől függetlenül nem hagyta abba.

Nem tudta, hogy pontosan mennyi ideje csinálta a lány, de azt igen, hogy legalább harminc perce állt – néma csendben – a háttérben, és figyelte. Hermione nem kért szünetet addig, míg a bábuk sarokba nem szorították úgy, hogy nem volt más kiút.

Perselus tudta, hogy ha ez egy valódi párbaj lett volna, Hermione már meghalt volna.

Amikor a lány megkérte a szobát, hogy hagyják abba, egy kupa és egy kancsó víz jelent meg neki. Megivott néhány kupával a hideg folyadékból, mielőtt a fiúhoz fordult.

Piton látta a szemében, hogy a lány tudott a jelenlétéről, de azt is látta, hogy a szomorúsága végre nem volt ott. Ekkor összeállt neki a kép. Hát erre használta a szobát.

Nem csak azért csinálta, hogy gyakoroljon vagy egyszerűen elégesse a felesleges energiáit. Ez segített neki feldolgozni, bármi is zavarta éppen. Tudva, hogy milyen gyakran használta a lány a szobát, rájött, hogy mennyi mindent rejthet el előle, és a többi barátja elől.

Aznap éjjel a fiú is használta a termet. Sokkal azután, hogy már mindenki ágyban volt, bement és gyakorolt. Felállított jó pár gyakorlóbábut, leszámítva persze a maszkokat, és több edzést is végigcsinált. Egy bábuval kezdte, aztán lassan felépítette a stratégiáját, míg nem bírt el egyszerre kettővel. Ez élesítette a reflexeit, de csak azután, miután ő is megengedte a bábuknak, hogy enyhe, csípős rontásokat küldhessenek rá.

A lánynak igaza volt. Ez tényleg segített abban, hogy lássa, mikor engedte le a védelmét, vagy egyszerűen, mikor hibázott. Úgy, hogy tudott róluk, kevesebbszer követte el őket.

Azon gondolkodott, hogy kér egy harmadik bábut is, csak, hogy lássa, elbír-e vele, de miután látta Hermionét, hogy egyszerre öt bábut is leküzdött, ismét eltűnődött azon, hogy hol tanult meg a lány ilyen jól harcolni.

Hermione egy darabig vele volt, és beszélgettek, de aztán azt mondta, hogy szeretne lezuhanyozni, mielőtt lefeküdne. Újra elengedte anélkül, hogy mondott vagy kérdezett volna bármit.

Perselus látta, hogy ezek után a lány ismét sokat mosolygott. Nevetgélt és viccelődött a barátaival, bár még mindig gyanakodott Peterre. Mi több, Perselus agyát is el kezdte húzni.

Az első néhány alkalommal dühös volt rá. Azt gondolta, hogy a lány komolyan gondolta a vicceit, de ekkor már jobban fogadta tudván, hogy csak játszadozik vele, mint ahogy a degenerált trióval is tette.

Ekkor, egy héttel később, ismételten a szükség szobájába tartott a fiú. A vacsorának vége volt, és látta, hogy Hermione elindult a hálókörlet felé a barátaival. Nem tervezek semmi közöset, ezért Perselus elhatározta, hogy edz egy kicsit egyedül.

Feltette a védelmi bűbájokat, ugyanazokat, miket akkor szokott, amikor tanították egymást. Senki más nem léphetett be rajtuk kívül, és egy hangszigetelő bűbáj is körülölelte a szobát.

Kibújt a hosszú, fekete talárjából, karöltve a mellényével és a nyakkendőjével. Megkérte a szobát, hogy kezdjék el, majd az első bábu támadott. Húsz perccel később úgy érezte, hogy egyre melegebb lesz, ezért levette az ingjét, és így deréktól felfelé meztelen volt.

Próbált úgy mozogni, mint ahogy Hermionétól látta. Elhajolt és forgolódott, miközben kivédte a rálőtt rontásokat és visszatüzelt. A másolt mozdulatok megvédték attól, hogy találat érje, és hála nekik ő is tudott lőni és továbbhaladni.

Éppen akkor, amikor kért egy harmadik ellenfelet, akkor indult meg felé a másik két bábu, hogy legyőzzék. Az egyik átok elől elhajolt, a másikat pedig kivédte. Rálőtt az elsőre, hogy megölje, miközben a második ismét rátámadt.

Pálcát szegezett rá és lőtt, miközben szembefordult volna a másikkal, de elveszítette az egyensúlyát, és látta ahogy mögötte, a harmadik bábu, rálőtt egy rontást. Csakhogy nem volt ideje reagálni rá. Tudta, hogy el fogja találni az átok, és azt is, hogy a mellkasán, mivel a hátán feküdt, a padlón.

Hirtelen az átok neki ütközött egy láthatatlan falnak, és a bábu felrobbant. Perselus körbenézett, és látta ahogy Hermione a falnak dől és vigyorog. Megkérte a szobát, hogy vessen véget az egésznek, miközben felült és a lányt nézte.

Hermione elrugaszkodott a faltól, és közelíteni kezdett a fiúhoz.

– Tudod, ha közben leülsz, meg leszel átkozva. Ha jól sejtem, egy csípős rontás volt.

Perselus nyelt egyet, és bólintott, de ne szólt egy szót sem. Azon kattogott az agya, hogy az ingje a lány mögötti kanapén volt, és a karján védtelenül ott volt a sötétjegy. Eddig, amiatt ahogy ült, a lány nem láthatta, de csak idő kérdése volt. 

Hermione végigmérte a fiú félmeztelen alakját, és újra érezte a gyomrában a pillangókat.

 _– Oké, szóval vonzódom hozzá –_ gondolta.

Mindig is rejtélyesnek találta kicsit a férfit amikor az a professzora volt, és mindig arra gondolt, hogy ha kedvesebb lett volna, akkor talán még vonzónak is lehetett volna mondani.

Tekintetét a fiúén tartotta, és mivel látta, hogy a maszkja a helyén volt, eltűnődött rajta, hogy miért. Már rájött, hogy csak akkor viselte ezt a maszkot, ha valamit rejtegetett előle.

A falai a helyükön voltak, ezért a fiú nem láthatott bele a gondolataiba, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy mit rejtegetett előle.

Amikor odaért hozzá, Hermione kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy segítsen neki talpra állni, de a fiú nem fogadta el azonnal. Csak akkor fogta meg a lány kezét, a másik kezével, amikor meglátta, hogy az enyhén összeráncolt homlokkal néz rá. Kicsit kínosnak érezte ahogy felsegítette a lány.

– Köszi – mondta, és még mindig rejtegetni próbálta a jegyét. Tudta, hogy ha megindul a ruháiért, akkor megkockáztatja, hogy Hermione meglátja, de tudta, hogy az ingje nélkül előbb vagy utóbb, ígyis-úgyis meglátja.

Hermione még mindig nem értette, hogy a fiú miért merevedett le, és, miért tartotta fent a maszkját. Röviden azon tűnődött, hogy esetleg a fiú ideges lett amiatt, hogy látta a bábukkal, vagy attól lett feldúlt, hogy segített neki felállni. Végülis borzasztóan büszke ember volt.

– Őőő... elmenjek? – kérdezte végül Hermione, amikor a fiú még mindig nem szólalt meg. – Úgy nézel ki, mint akit zavar az, hogy itt vagyok.

Perselus nem akarta, hogy a lány elmenjen, de azt sem szerette volna, ha meglátja a jegyét. A színe olyan sötét volt a hihetetlenül világos bőrén, hogy még jobban kiemelkedett. Végül felsóhajtott.

– Nem, csak... azt hiszem, nem igazán örülök annak, hogy elfelejtkeztem a harmadik báburól, és annak, hogy hagytam hátulról rám támadni – mondta a fiú azt, ami félig igaz volt.

Hermione bólintott. A szemei végigsiklottak a fiún, és a pillangók a gyomrában még hevesebbek lettek. Nyelt egyet, és félrenézett. Egy gyors pillantást vetett a fiú karjára, amelyikre rázuhant, a kőpadlóra, és látta, hogy vérzik. A karja felé nyúlt, de a fiú gyorsan elrántotta.

A vérző karja az volt, amelyiken a sötétjegyet viselte.

Hermione a szemébe nézett.

– Sajnálom, csak láttam, hogy vérzel. Add csak ide, hadd gondoskodjak róla. Elég jó vagyok a gyógyító bűbájok terén.

Amikor a lány újra nyúlt felé, Perselus megint elhúzódott.

– Ne aggódj miatta, majd később elintézem.

Hermione összeráncolta a szemöldökeit.

– Ismersz gyógyító bűbájokat? – Kíváncsi volt, mivel nem úgy tűnt, hogy sok diák ismerte őket.

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, de majd kitisztítom, és hagyom, hogy meggyógyuljon magától.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Perselus, ez butaság! Hadd gyógyítsam meg. – A lány gyorsan felé nyúlt és megfogta a karját, mielőtt a fiú el tudta volna húzni. Hermione megfordította, mielőtt meg tudta volna állítani – a pálcája készen állt a gyógyító bűbájra – ,és látta a koponya és kígyó tetoválást.

Még jobban lemerevedett miközben várta, hogy a lány kiakad és elfut. Tudta, hogy ekkor elveszítette őt. A lány megtudta, hogy mi volt, és ez mindennek a végét jelentette.

Meglepődött, amikor Hermione mindössze suhintott felette a pálcájával, meggyógyította a kis horzsolást, majd rámosolygott. Elengedte a kezét, és egy invítóval odahívta a fiú ingjét.

Perselus döbbent zavarodottsággal bámult a lányra, miközben az feléje nyújtotta a ruhadarabot.

– Miért... miért vagy még mindig itt?

Hermione felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

– Szeretnéd, hogy elmenjek?

Megrázta a fejét, még mindig nem értett semmit.

– Nem... ,de... te is tudod, hogy mi az az izé a karomon. – A tekintete kutatni kezdte a lányét, a pánik vagy az undor jeleit keresve.

Hermione megértette és elmosolyodott.

– Igen, felismerem a sötétjegyet, ha látom. Éppen eleget láttam belőle. Tudom, hogy halálfaló vagy, Perselus. Egy ideje már tudom.

A döbbenete nőt látva, hogy a lány milyen nyugodt maradt, miközben ezt elmondta neki.

 _– Tudott róla? Mégis honnan?_ – A fiú gyanakodva összeszűkítette a szemeit.

– Hogy... hogy tudhatsz erről... ,és miért tűnsz ilyen nyugodtnak miatta?

Hermione sóhajtott. Egy ideje tudta, hogy be kell ismernie, hogy tud a dologról, és el is tervezte, hogy mit fog mondani a fiúnak. Annyit gyakorolta fejben, hogy könnyen jöttek a szájára a szavak úgy, mintha igaz lett volna.

– Perselus, láttam, hogyan reagálsz amikor megidéznek. Láttam, ahogy megpróbáltad elrejteni az égető érzést a karodban, miközben kifogást kerestél, hogy miért kell elmenned. Nem kell zseninek lenni ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön az ember, miért kezdtek el a kezedben hirtelen összerándulni az idegek, amikor megpróbáltad megállni, hogy ne nyúlj oda és ne fogd meg a karod – mondta a lány gyengéden.

Perselus összeráncol homlokkal nézett rá. Nem tetszett neki, hogy nem sikerült elrejtenie a fájdalmát.

_– Vajon hány másik ember vette még észre a reakcióm?_

– Szóval, miért beszélsz ilyen nyugodtan róla? Láttam, ahogy harcolsz a halálfaló bábukkal. Nyilvánvaló, hogy ellenük vagy, szóval miért barátkozol még mindig velem, hogyha tudod, hogy én is egy vagyok közülük?

Hermione átnyújtotta neki az ingjét, mivel még mindig nem vette el. Beledugta a karjait, de nem gombolta be. Egyszerűen csak bámult a lányra, miközben várta a válaszát a kérdésre.

A lány ismét sóhajtott, megfogta a kezét és a kanapéhoz vezette. Rálökte a fiút és leült mellé.

– Perselus, nem azért vagyok itt, hogy elbíráljam a cselekedeteidet. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy megvannak az indokaid, és nem foglak megkérni rá, hogy magyarázd el őket. Te egy jó ember vagy. – Remélte, hogy nem változtat meg semmit azzal, hogy ezt elmondta neki.

Perselus a lány felé fordult, és jó pár percig feszülten bámulta.

– Én nem... nem értelek – mondta végül.

Hermione szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Nincs sok minden, amit érteni kellene. Épp elég dolgot láttam már az életemben, hogy meglehetősen toleráns legyek egyes dolgok iránt. Lehet, hogy halálfalókkal harcolok, de még én is tudom, hogy nem mindegyikük tömény gonoszság.

Perselus homlokráncolva nézett a lányra.

– Mit láttál?

Hermione a kezeit kezdte bámulni. Nem árulhatta el neki, de szerette volna. A Perselus, akit a saját idejében ismert, megértett volna bármit, amit mondott volna neki. Nem mintha olyan sokat beszélt volna vele, de megértette volna, alapul véve, hogy miket látott és miket élt túl. Ez a fiú viszont még nem élte át azokat a rémségeket.

A lány felé nyúlt, és megemelte kicsit az állát.

– Tudom, hogy történt veled valami, mivel... túl megfontoltan viselkedsz, nem lehet, hogy nem éltél át valamiféle tragédiát. Mi történt, Hermione?

A lány tekintete találkozott az övével, és a szemei ismételten megteltek a szomorú emlékeivel.

– Nem... nem beszélhetek róla. Rémes volt, de már vége.

 _– Legalábbis nekem –_ gondolta hozzá mielőtt folytatta volna. – Nem mondhatom el neked.

A fiú keze még mindig az álla alatt pihent, miközben fogva tartotta a tekintetét.

– Az az oka, ami történt, hogy a maszkos bábukkal párbajozol itt?

Hermione az ajkába harapott, miközben megpróbálta eldönteni, hogy hogyan tudná legjobb úgy elmagyarázni, hogy ne áruljon el túl sokat.

– Részben, de főleg azért csinálom, hogy a képességeim a lehetető legjobb formában tartsam. A maszkok csak segítenek jobban koncentrálni.

Perselus némán figyelte. Amikor nyitotta volna a száját, hogy megszólaljon, gyorsan be is csukta ahogy a karja égetően fájni kezdett. Hermione látta az enyhe rángást a karjában, és tudta.

Hangosan felsóhajtott.

– Menj! Tudom, hogy muszáj.

A lány szemébe nézett, miközben erőszakkal elnyomta a fájdalmát.

– Ezért engedtél el korábban is, igaz? Ezért érezted magad hirtelen fáradtnak, valahányszor megidéztek.

Hermione szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Nem akartam, hogy hazudnod kelljen róla nekem. Egyszerűbbnek tűnt, ha helyette hagyom, hogy azt gondolod, hogy fáradt vagyok.

A karja még mindig égett, de felnyúlt és a kezébe vette a lány arcát. Odahajolt, és egy apró kis csókot lehelt az szájára, amit Hermione gyengéden viszonzott. Visszahúzódott és összerezzent, amikor az égető érzés rosszabb lett.

Hermione megérintette a kezét, ami még mindig az arcán volt.

– Menj!

Egy pillanatra a lányra nézett, mielőtt gyorsan felugrott, és egy pálcasuhintással újra teljesen felöltözött. Nem nézett vissza ahogy az ajtóhoz lépdelt. A gondolatai még mindig kavarogtak a fejébe.

Amikor az ajtó bezárult, Hermione hátradőlt és felsóhajtott. Nem tudta, hogy ez az új fejlemény a kapcsoltukban mit jelentett a jövőt tekintve. Csak remélni tudta, hogy nem fog megváltoztatni semmit sem.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Jó olvasást kívánok!  
> Ha tetszik a fordítás (vagy épp nem) kérlek hagyj kommentet.  
> Xx : Mary  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.

**Tizenharmadik Fejezet**

A következő hónap gyorsan elszaladt.

Hermione nem említette meg a beszélgetést a szükség szobájában, ahogy a fiú sem. Tudta, hogy tudott róla a lány. Nem teljesen értette, hogy miért fogadta el, de ettől függetlenül nem kérdezett rá. Megkönnyebbült, hogy nem hagyta cserben, amiért halálfaló volt. Boldoggá tette, hogy még mindig a barátja volt. Sok időt töltöttek együtt, és pontosan ugyanolyan volt minden, mint mielőtt kiderült volna.  

Amikor a lány inkább a másik barátaival volt helyette, Perselus azon kapta magát, hogy eltűnődik rajta.

Valami nem stimmelt. Habár arról fogalma sem volt, hogy mi. Tudta, hogy a lány túlképzett volt ahhoz képest, hogy csak hetedikes volt, de a falai megakadályozták, hogy jobban beleásson a fejébe, így esélye sem volt megtudni, hogy mi volt mindennek az oka. Ráadásul mindig kikerülte a próbálkozó kérdéseket is.

Végül felsóhajtott, és annyiban hagyta. Tudta, hogy a lány nem fogja elmondani, ahogy azt is, hogy a képességeivel sem fogja kideríteni.

Azt is észrevette, hogy Hermione minden héten jó pár órát töltött vagy Dumbledore vagy McGalagony professzor irodájában, de nem tudta, hogy miért.

Ezen találkozók után egyszerre tűnt feldúltnak, mégis megkönnyebbültnek, de soha nem avatta bele, hogy mit beszélt meg velük.

Perselus egy pillanatra eltűnődött azon, hogy a lány esetleg kém volt, és megpróbált információkhoz jutni, alapul véve, hogy ő halálfaló volt, de soha, egyetlen kérdést sem tett fel arról, hogy mi történt, amikor elvolt. Hermione egyátalán, még csak nem is említette meg soha, hogy halálfaló volt.

A falai elég erősek voltak, így ha a lány megpróbált volna átlátni rajtuk, nem sikerült volna elérni a gondolataihoz, ezért tudta, hogy nem használt rajta legilimenciát. Amúgy sem volt még benne elég jól, egyelőre csak a felszíni vizsgálódás ment neki.

És ezzel el is engedte azt a feltételezést, hogy a lány kém lett volna. Egyszerűen csak kiélvezte a vele töltött időt.

Még több órát adtak egymásnak. Hermione gyorsabban fejlődött, mint a fiú. Amikor ezt Piton közölte vele, lágyan kuncogott. A fiú nem értette, hogy mi volt ebben vicces, de egy váll vonással annyiban hagyta.

A lány korábban a nap folyamán megmondta Perselusnak, hogy szeretné, ha tovább olvasná neki a könyvét, ezért újra találkoztak a szükség szobájában, vacsora után. A kényelmes, hosszú kanapé, és a meghitt kisszoba már a helyén volt, mivel a lány korábban odaért. A szoba sosem volt nagy hodály, amikor csak így kettesben üldögéltek.

Hermione már elnyúlt a kanapén mire a fiú megérkezett. A farmer takarta bokáit összezárta, de mezítláb volt. A papucsa mellette pihent a földön.

Perselus észrevette, hogy a lány mindig farmert és hosszú ujjú felsőket hordott. Igen, igaz, hogy odakint hideg volt, de még a túlfűtött szobában, ahol voltak, ott sem tűrte fel a pulóvere ujját.

Leszámítva azt az egy alkalmat, amikor benyitott rá, és a lány trikóban volt,  nem vetkőzött neki olyankor, amikor vele volt. Akkor nem figyelte meg olyan alaposan, és csak néhány, apró heget látott a vállán, de ez is elég volt ahhoz, hogy eltűnődjön azon, hogy vajon volt-e több is.

Helyet foglalt, amikor a lány lábai ismételten a földön pihentek, és közben elővette a könyvét.

Felemelte Hermione lábait, és ismételten az övébe vette őket. A lány halványan elmosolyodott a gesztuson, mielőtt a fiú elkezdett volna felolvasni neki.

Még csak fél órája kezdtek el a könyvvel foglalkozni, amikor Perselus megállt. Odafordult, és végigmérte a lányt, mire az egyszerűen összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Hermione, aznap sötét varázslatok kivédésén, amikor gyakoroltuk a varázsigéket, visszafogtad magad? – Tudta, hogy igen.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, és vállat vont.

– Nem koncentráltam úgy, mint egyébként szoktam. De igen, egy kicsit visszafogtam magam. Miért?

Perselus tanulmányozva nézte.

– Nos, tudod, hogy gyakoroltam itt, és arra gondoltam, hogy lehet, jobban fejlődnék, ha egy élő emberrel csinálnám, aki igazából gondolkodik és védekezik. Szóval azon tűnődtem, hogy volna kedved gyakorolni velem?

Hermione önelégülten rámosolygott.

– Van bármi oka, hogy hirtelen csípős átkokat akarsz rám szórni? – kérdezte, mivel ez volt az, amit a bábuk is használtak.

Perselus halkan felkuncogott.

– Nem. Szó sincs csípős rontásokról. Csak néhány random, ártalmatlan varázslatra gondoltam.  Csak, hogy összemérjük a reflexeinket. Tudod, úgy, hogy rálövünk egymásra valamit, és ki is védjük.

Hermione összevonta a szemöldökeit.

– Párbajozni akarsz velem. – Nem kérdés volt, jóval inkább kijelentés.

Perselus vállat vont.

– Kíváncsi vagyok. Tudom, hogy jó vagy, de mivel már eljutottam odáig, hogy egyszerre, probléma nélkül legyőzök három bábut, szeretném megtudni, hogy veled elbírok-e.  

A lány szemei élvezettel felcsillantak.

– Teljes erőbedobással szeretnéd, vagy csak pálcával varázsoljunk?

Perselus megállt, hogy elgondolkodjon rajta. Még soha nem próbálta ki a pálca nélküli képességeit párbajozás közben. Az tény, hogy sokkal jobb volt már belőle, szóval talán megért egy próbát. Főleg, hogy tudta, hogy a pálca nélküli varázslás mindig leszívta a lányt, ezért biztos, hogy nem használta volna olyan sokat.

Elmosolyodott.

– Legyen teljes erőbedobással. Csak ne használjunk csípős rontásokat, nem akarlak bántani, és remélem, hogy te sem szeretnél engem.

Hermione is mosolyogott, és gyorsan felült.

– Úgy tervezed, hogy használsz majd kitérő manővereket, vagy inkább egyszerűen pálcával akarsz védekezni?

Vállat vont.

– A sima kivédés, pálcával jó lesz. Ha meggondolnánk magunk, később igazodhatunk hozzá.

A lány tekintete ekkor még jobban felcsillant.

– Rendben van, te kérted.

Mindketten felálltak, és a szoba kicsit megváltozott. Nagyobb lett, hogy több helyük legyen a kanapé előtt.  

– Szóval tradicionális meghajlás és tíz lépés távolság? – kérdezte a lány, és előhúzta a pálcáját.

A fiú elmosolyodott, és követte a példáját.

– Bízom benne, hogy ezúttal szemet hunyhatunk az etikett felett.

Hermione hátrált kicsit, hogy legyen köztük pár lépés. Felvette a harci pózt, ahogy a fiú is. A szemei végigpásztázták ellenfelét, megfigyelve, hogy mutatta-e bármi jelét annak, amire készült. Tudta, hogy szerette a legilimenciát az előnyére használni, ezért biztosra ment, hogy az elméje teljesen le legyen zárva.

Perselus ismét elmosolyodott, amikor megérezte, hogy a lány falai a helyükre kerültek.

– Szóval nincs gondolatolvasás, ha jól látom – mondta neki a fiú.

Hermione egyszerűen elmosolyodott. A keze lágyan fogta a pálcáját.

Egy centit se moccant, nem hagyta, hogy a fiú bármit is tudjon. Aztán a keze olyan gyorsan libbent fel a levegőbe, hogy Perselusnak esélye sem volt kivédeni a támadást.

Érezte, ahogy lefagytak a lábai és összeragadtak, majd azt ahogy hátraesett a földre. Észrevette, hogy Hermione elég kedves volt, és mögé húzta a kanapét, hogy inkább arra zuhanjon rá.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá. 

– Gyors vagy.

Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, és hagyta, hogy a fiú felálljon. A kanapét nem tette vissza a helyére miközben a fiú felállt, ezért Perselus arra gondolt, hogy a lány még párszor rá tervezi lökni.

Perselus újra felvette a harci pozícióját, de ezúttal amikor a lány rászórta a bűbájt, képes volt kivédeni.

Amivel viszont nem számolt az az, hogy amikor Hermione megkérdezte, hogy teljes erőbedobással csináljak-e, akkor úgy értette, hogy addig fogja bombázni varázsigékkel, míg el nem találja legalább eggyel.

Csak annyi időre állt meg, míg a fiú fel tudott állni vagy épp lehajolni, ez a bűbájtól függött.

 

Perselus eldöntötte, hogy nem vár tovább, eleget tűrte, hogy a lány már többször is eltalálta, ezért elkezdett támadni. Hermione könnyedén kivédte, a pálca nélküli varázslást az előnyére fordítva.

A fiúnak is sikerült kivédenie néhányat pálca nélkül, ezzel meg lepve a lányt. Perselus ilyenkor egyszerűen elvigyorodott, majd folytattak a támadást és a védekezést.

Perselus látta, ahogy egy furcsa fény jelent meg a lány szemében. Látta, hogy az ajka pici mosolyra görbült mielőtt kilőtt egy varázsigét pálcával, de adott hozza egy másikat mögötte pálca nélkül is.

A fiú kivédte az elsőt, de a második eltalálta.

Amikor semmi sem történt, összeráncolta a homlokát. Hermione megállt, és a szemei megteltek a nevetéssel, ahogy az álla remegett, mivel visszatartotta a hangos kuncogást. Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá, és végignézett önmagán, hogy megtudja, mi volt olyan vicces, de nem látott semmit. Bár a mozdulattól valami odébb csúszott a fején.

A lány kuncogása végül kitört belőle, és a szája elé kapta a kezét, megpróbálva azért bent tartani. 

Perselus varázsolt magának egy tükröt, és látta, hogy egy csúnya kalap volt a fején.

 _–  Mi ez, egy dögkeselyű a tetején_ _?_  – tűnődött, majd felnyúlt és levette a fejéről.

_– Aha._

Egy csúnya madár egy hasonlóan ocsmány kalapon.  

– Van bármi oka annak, hogy úgy érezted, szükségem van egy kalapra? – kérdezte, és egy elégedett mosoly megjelent az ajkán, látva a lányt mulatni. 

– Nem tudtam ellenállni, ne haragudj. Legalább nem adtam rád egy hozzáillő piros kézitáskát – mondta, és még jobban kuncogott.

Az emlék frissen élt benne arról, amikor Neville, harmadikban szembenézett a mumussal. Látva az idősebb Pitont egy csúnya zöld ruhában, csúnya kalapban és egy piros kézitáskával mindannyiukat fullasztóan megnevetette gyerekként. Látva a fiatal Perselust ugyanabban a vicces kalapban, majdnem csak túl sok volt.

 _– Ha a férfi valaha rájön erre, amikor idősebb lesz, lehet gondolkodás nélkül megátkoz érte –_ gondolta, miközben egy újabb nevetés hullám tőrt ki belőle.

Perselus sóhajtott és félrehajította a kalapot, csakhogy az visszarepült hozzá, és a fején landolt. Erre halkan felkuncogott.

– Szóval... csak ott fogsz állni és nevetni egész nap, vagy esetleg leszeded a fejemről ezt az ocsmányságot? – kérdezte, miközben tovább élvezte a lány nevetését. 

Végül ő maga suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és a kalap eltűnt.

– Perselus, jól nézel ki csúnya kalapokban – mondta a lány, miközben a szemei még mindig ragyogtak.

A fiú szemöldök ráncolva bámult rá.

– Szóval így állunk? – Megpróbálta élete első néma bűbáját pálca nélkül. Nem gondolta, hogy működni fog, de lenyűgözte amikor mégis.

Hermione meghökkent, amikor egy vödör víz megjelent és eláztatta. Összeszűkített szemekkel nézett a fiúra, miközben csuromvizesen állt vele szemben.

– Látom, most már ígyis mennek a néma bűbájok. 

Perselus kuncogott.

– Úgy tűnik. Engem legalább annyira meglepett, mint téged. Nos, talán nem annyira, mint téged, hiszen én hajtottam végre a varázslatot. 

Hermione egy picit felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben ránézett.

–  Jól van akkor. Ha benne vagy, akkor felőlem mehet némán és pálca nélkül is.

A fiú picit összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem ez volt a célja, de ő kezdte ezt el. Azért a biztonságkedvéért készenlétben tartotta a pálcáját.

Mivel arra számított, hogy a lány előbb megszárítkozik, ezért várt, de ehelyett kilőtt egy rontást anélkül, hogy akár egy izma megrándult volna.

Perselus lenézett, és látta, hogy a sima fekete nadrágját és a fehér ingét átváltoztatta a lány. Ekkor a nadrágja sötétrózsaszín volt, az inge pedig élénk sárga. A kettő külön is rémesen nézett ki, de együtt fertelmes volt.  

A pálcáját használva azonnal visszaváltoztatta, nem volt hajlandó ilyen ocsmány ruhákban maradni.

 

Visszapillantott Hermionéra, és önelégülten elmosolyodott, mivel a lány ruhai meg mindig vizesek voltak.

Suhintott egyet a kezével, mire a nedves farmerját szűk forrónadrággá, a pólóját pedig egy feszes és rövid trikóvá változtatta, amiből kint volt a lány hasa. Mindkettő persze még mindig vizes volt. 

Hermione lélegzete elakadt a változás hatására, tudta, hogy látszottak a hegei. Perselus végignézett rajta egy pillanatra, és érezte, hogy felforr a vére. Nagyon jól nézett ki. Az egyenletesen napbarnított lábai nagyon szexisek voltak.

Hermione gyorsan visszaváltoztatta, de ezúttal a ruhája száraz volt. A haja is, amit egy rendezett kontyba varázsolt a feje tetejére.

– Oké, többet nem szórakozunk egymás ruhájával – mondta a lány.

Perselus önelégült mosollyal pillantott rá. 

– Miért nem? Szerintem meglehetősen jól néztél ki abban a forrónadrágban. – Látta, hogy a lány nyelt egyet és elpirult, de a szemében kételkedést is látott, mielőtt el nem fedte volna.

_– Hogy a fenébe gondolhatja azt, hogy nem néz ki jól, amikor megmutat egy keveset a csinos testéből?_

Míg a fiú ezen töprengett, Hermione egy csuklómozdulattal eltalálta egy csiklandozó bűbájjal. Perselus elkezdett nevetni, és rázuhant a kanapéra ahogy a lábai feladtak. Hermione odasétált hozzá. Élvezte ahogy a több száz láthatatlan ujj kínozta, és azt, ahogy a fiú rángatózott tőlük.

Hermione megállt, épp csak hogy előtte, és önelégülten lemosolygott rá. 

– Szóval lefújod a párbajt? Vagy kérsz még?

Perselus próbálta visszafojtani a nevetését, de nem járt valami nagy sikerrel. A lány nyert, és ezt mindketten tudták. A fiú nem volt neki ellenfél, a képességei nem értek még fel hozzá.

– Oké – kapott levegőért, miközben még mindig küzdött a varázsigével. – Állj!

Hermione halkan kuncogott, és suhintott a pálcájával, mire a varázslat megszakadt, és a fiú egy pillanatra megállt, hogy visszanyerje a lélegzetét. Úgy döntött, a lány megfizet azért, amiért megcsiklandozta, de ismételten eszébe jutott, hogy a közelébe sem ért mágikusan.

Látta a halvány kárörömöt a lány tekintetében, mire összeszűkítette a szemeit.

Végül előrenyúlt, és elkapta a lány lábat, majd lehúzta a kanapéra. Hermione sípolásszerű hangot adott ki, miközben elveszítette az egyensúlyát és ráesett a fiúra.

Perselus átfordította a lányt, és az ujjai megtaláltak az összes csiklandós pontját. Hermione nevetett és mocorogott jobbra-balra, hogy elmeneküljön előle, de a fiú nem kegyelmezett neki meg. 

– Perselus, kérlek, megadom magam! – mondta hangosan nevetve a lány. A nevetés olyannyira elvonta a figyelmét, hogy nehézére esett volna koncentrálni a néma bűbájokra vagy a pálca nélküli varázslásra.

Piton önelégülten levigyorgott rá.

– Oh, na arról szó sincs, boszorkány!  Nem viselem jól, ha megcsiklandoznak. – Az ujjai még mindig le-föl jártak a lány bőrén, miközben figyelmen kívül hagyta ahogy az tekergett alatta, már amennyire persze tudta.

Hermione megmozdult, még mindig tekeregve, és a fiú érezte ahogy a lány combja a legérzékenyebb pontnak dörzsölődik, és ettől lefagytak a kezei. A teste azonnal reagált a lágy súrlódásra és a tekergésre, amiben intenzíven jelen volt a vágy.

Eltávolodott a lánytól, miközben az levegőért kapott. A sarkára ült, és bámulta a fiút, habár a szemeiben még mindig látszott a nevetés. Nem értette, hogy a miért hagyta abba az érintéseket.

– Oké, lehet, hogy legyőztelek mágikusan, de azt hiszem, végül mégis te nyertél – mondta kicsit nevetve a lány, miközben Perselus lassan odafordította a fejét, hogy ránézzen.

Hermione nem vette észre a szemében a vágyát, ezért közelebb húzódott hozzá, gondolva, hogy lehet, visszatudja fizetni ezt valahogy a fiúnak. Már azon volt, hogy rátámad, de Perselus megállította azzal, hogy gyorsan behajolt, és megcsókolta.

Hermione megint érezte a pillangókat a gyomrában, ahogy a fiú nyelve végigsiklott az alsó ajkán, bebocsájtást kérve. Megnyílt a fiúnak, de a szokásos puha csók helyett, ahogy korábban csinálták, ez azonnal szenvedélyes volt.

Az izgalom teljes vággyá nőt, ahogy egy nyögés elhagyta a száját, miközben felnyúlt és megfogta a fiú arcát. 

Az a karjával megragadta Hermione derekát, és az ölébe húzta a lányt ahogy még jobban elmélyítette a csókot. Tudta, hogy kívánta, de ez a mély és perzselő szenvedély új volt számára. A teste nem vágyott semmi másra, csak arra, hogy elsüllyedjen a lányban, és soha többé ne jöjjön fel levegőért.

Hermione körbefonta a nyaka körül a karjait, és hasonló szenvedéllyel csókolta vissza a fiút, mint amit tőle kapott. Perselus átkarolta a hátát, és az egyik kezét a fenekére csúsztatta, így még szorosabban magához szorítva a lányt. Picit elhúzódott az ajkaitól, és elkezdte apró csókokkal borítani a nyakát.

Amikor gyengéden megharapta a nyakát, Hermionénak elállt a lélegzete, és a mellbimbói még jobban a fiúnak nyomódtak.

Ahogy a feszes kis idegcsomók hozzápréselődtek, Perselus felnyögött. Nem tudatosan, de hozzáért ott. Csak akkor jött rá, hogy mit csinált, amikor már rámarkolt a lány melleire. Az ujjai nyomkodták a puha halmokat, miközben az ajka ismét rátalált a lányéra.

A háta kicsit megfeszült ahogy a fiú egyik ujjai ismét, gyengéden hozzáért  az érzékeny kis csúcshoz. Még soha, senki nem fogta meg korábban a melleit.

Érezte, hogy a lány mocorgott, és úgy tűnt, hogy élvezte, ezért újra megmozdította az ujjait a mellén, hogy a mellbimbójához érjen.

Megint elhagyta a száját egy nyögés, ahogy egy apró borzongás végigfutott rajta.

Perselus ajka ismét a nyakán volt, miközben a hüvelyk- és a középsőujja között morzsolgatta az apró idegcsomót, amitől a lány fészkelődni kezdett az ölében, és megpróbált még közelebb siklani a kezéhez.

A másik keze, ami a fenekén volt, a lány pólója alá csúszott, és elkezdte cirógatni a hátát. Érezte a selymesen puha bőrét, miközben lassan az oldalára simította a kezét.

Próbálkozva – félve, hogy leállítja a lány, cirógatta végig a hasát majd a bordáit a hüvelykujjával.

Hermione nem állította le, csak újból lecsapott az ajkaira. A fiú nyelve együtt mozgott az övével, miközben a keze végre rátalált a mellkasára. Érezte a csipkésmelltartót a keze alatt, ahogy lassan rámarkolt. A másik kezével is gyorsan benyúlt a pólója alá, hogy a másik mellét is megfoghassa.

Hermione észre sem vette, hogy mikor került róla le a felsője, csak azt, hogy átrepült a feje felett, ahogy mögéjük lett hajítva. Igazán csak akkor tudatosult benne, amikor a fiú ajka el kezdte felfedezni az újonnan felszínre került bőrét. De ekkor már nem érdekelte, hogy hogy nem vette észre azt, hogy a felsője lekerült.

Csak arra vágyott, hogy a fiú tovább csókolja és ízlelje a bőrét. A vágy, ami felépült benne, olyan heves volt, hogy azt gondolta lángra kap, és következő lépésként kigyullad. Még korábban soha nem csinált szinte semmit egyetlen fiúval sem, nem érdeklődött senki iránt így, de ekkor a teste könyörögött azért, amit Perselus csinált vele.

Az ujjai belegabalyodtak a fiú hajába, miközben ismét – homorított háttal –közelebb bújt hozzá.

Az ajka talált egy utat a mellkasán, ahol nem fedte semmi, és ott szívogatni kezdte. A kezei újra elhagyták a melleit, hogy átfonhassa a karjait a lány háta körül.

Érezte, hogy a melltartója ki lett kapcsolva, és felült annyira, hogy a fiú le tudja róla húzni. Perselus tekintete végigsiklott a lány meztelen mellkasán. Látott néhány heget a testén, de túlságosan máshol járt a figyelme, hogy rájuk kérdezzen. A szemeit még egy pillanatra legeltette a lány aranyló húsán, mielőtt a szája visszaereszkedett az illatos bőréhez.

Amikor az ajka körbezárta az egyik sötétrózsaszín idegcsomót, Hermione felkiáltott. A fiú karjai körülölelték a hátát, hogy támogassa a lányt, miközben még jobban megfeszült.

Hermione érezte maga alatt a fiút, miközben a nyelve kényeztette a mellbimbóját. Érezte, ahogy megnő és a fenekének nyomódik.

Amikor Perselus gyengéden a fogai közé vette a csomócskát, a lány hangosan felsóhajtott, és a vállába mélyesztette a körmeit. Aztán, amikor újra a nedves nyelvével szeretgette, hallotta ahogy elhagyja az ajkát egy jóleső sóhajt.

Meg akart érinteni a fiút, de nem bírta rávenni az ujjait, hogy kigombolják a ruháit, ezért suhintott egyet a kezével, mire a mellénye és az inge eltűnt. Perselus megállt egy pillanatra, amikor észrevette, hogy mit csinált a lány, meglepte, hogy egyátalán tudott annyira gondolkodni, hogy végre tudta hajtani a varázslatot. Kételkedett benne, hogy ő képes lett volna rá.

De aztán a kételyei elszálltak a gondolataival együtt, ahogy rátalált a másik mellbimbójára. Nagyon ízlett neki a lány. Olyan friss és édes volt. Nem bírta abbahagyni, hogy érintse és csókolja. Minden porcikáját meg akarta ízlelni, és még többet.

Már volt nővel dolga korábban. A bordélyházban – ami tele volt fizetős lányokkal – ahová a többi halálfaló jó párszor elvitte a nyáron. Annak, hogy halálfaló volt, meg voltak az előnyei. Viszont azok a nők semmik sem voltak Hermionéhoz képest. Feladta volna azt a jó néhány órát, amit velük töltött, egyetlen óráért a lánnyal.

A nyögései és a sóhajai az őrületbe kergették, és arra késztették, hogy jobban vágyjon rá, mint korábban bármelyik nőre. Az érzés, ahogy a lány kezei végigsiklottak a sápadt bőrén pedig még nehezebbé tette. Az érintései végigfutottak a meztelen vállain, a körmei pedig olykor belemélyedtek a bőrébe amikor a tüdejében rekedt a levegő.

A lány puhatolózó érintései és meglepett hangjai elgondolkodtatták azon, hogy lehet, soha nem csinálta ezt korábban. A gondolat, hogy Hermione még tiszta és érintetlen volt melegséggel töltötte el.

Tetszett neki az, hogy lehet, ő volt az első, aki megérintethette és megsimogathatta a lányt. Az első, aki megízlelhette az édes bőrét. Szeretett volna az első lenni, akivel szeretkezik, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy lesz-e rá alkalma vagy sem. Ha a lány még soha nem volt senkivel korábban, biztosra kellett mennie, hogy ő is akarta a dolgot. Perselus nem szerette volna, ha Hermione megbánja.

Elhúzódott, és belenézett a lány fátyolos szemeibe, majd nem tehetett róla, de újra csókra hajolt. Érezte, hogy a lány megmozdult, és azt, hogy elkezdett tőle távolodni, ezért lazított a szorításon, amivel a csípejét közel tartotta magához. Azt gondolta, hogy a lány abba akarta hagyni.

Hermione hátradőlt és megfordult, és meglepte a fiút, amikor átkulcsolta a karjait a nyaka körül, majd lehúzta magához a kanapé párnáira. Nem állt meg, egyszerűen csak pózt váltott.

Addig húzta, míg a fiú fölötte nem volt. Az ajkuk még mindig egybe volt forrva, miközben Perselus megmozdult, hogy jobban hozzáférjen. A lány felhúzta az egyik térdét és kinyújtotta kicsit a másik lábát, így körbeölelte a combjaival a fiút.

Perselus érezte, ahogy a merevsége hozzányomódik a lány farmerjének az ülepéhez, és tudta, hogy meg kell állniuk.

Tudta, hogy hevesen vágyott rá, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy a lány már készen állt erre.

Hermione kezei lecsúsztak a fiú hátán ahogy az elhúzódott az ajkaitól.

– Hermione, abba kéne hagynunk. – Nem akarta, de tudta, hogy muszáj volt, különben képtelen lett volna hamarosan. 

A lány kezei visszatértek a fiú hajához.

– Még ne – mondta lágyan, és visszahúzta magához a fiút. Perselus felnyögött ahogy újra csókolta, és lassan mozgatni kezdte felé a csípőjét. Hallotta ahogy a lány felnyög, miközben megfeszült háttal közelebb bújt hozzá.

Érezte ahogy az önfegyelme elszáll, ezért újra elhúzódott a lány szájától, de nem nagyon, csak annyira, hogy tudjon beszélni.

– Hermione, ha most nem állunk le, lehet, hogy pár pillanat múlva már nem fogok tudni! – mondta az ajkaiba.

Hermione enyhén párás, csokoládé barna szemei találkoztak a fiú fekete tekintetével, amikben meglátta a tüzet és nyelt egyet. Kívánta, és tudta, hogy felesleges volt letagadnia.

_– De készen állok erre?_

Viszont esélye sem volt válaszolni erre, mivel a fiú hirtelen felszisszent és elhúzódott, majd odakapott a megjelölt karjához. Hermione gyorsan felült, és a feje azonnal kitisztult. Elpirulva invítózta a felsőjét, és körbefogta a mellkasán.

A tekintetük összeért, és Perselus látta, hogy a vágytól elpirult a lány, miközben nyelt egyet és ránézett. Rengeteg mindent látott a szemeiben, de túl gyorsan történt, ezért nem jött rá, hogy mit jelentettek.

– Hermione – mondta gyengéden.

Halványan elmosolyodott, de a szemén ez nem látszott.

– Menned kell – mondta lány, miközben a mosolya elhalványult.

Perselus szemei kutakodva pillantottak az arcába, keresve bármit, ami elárulta volna neki a lány gondolatait, de nem talált semmit.

– Hermione, remélem tudod, hogy nem akarok elmenni. 

Hermione ismét elmosolyodott, és ezúttal a fiú látta, hogy őszinte volt.

– Tudom. Viszont soha nem kérnélek meg rá, hogy maradj. Menj! Amúgy is le kellett állunk szóval... rendben van.

Perselus még mindig kutakodva nézte az arcát és a szemeit.

– Biztos vagy benne?

Hermione bólintott.

Tudta, hogy mennie kell, és azt is, hogy el kell engednie. A fájdalom addig nem szűnt volna meg, amíg nem állt a Sötét Nagyúr előtt.

Perselus felszisszent, ahogy az égető fájdalom nőtt. Hermione suhintott a kezével, hogy rendbe tegye a fiú öltözetét, az inge és a mellénye visszakerült rá, teljesen begombolva és betűrve a nadrágjába. A sajátját még mindig, egyszerűen csak maga köré fogta, hogy eltakarja a meztelen mellkasát és hasát.

Felállt, és mivel Hermione látta, hogy azt akarja mondani, hogy marad, ezért ő is így tett. Odahajolt a fiúhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

– Menj! Te is pontosan tudod, hogy csak rosszabb lesz, minél tovább maradsz velem.

Nem kérdezte meg, hogy a lány ezt honnét tudta, egy gyors csók után elment. Hermione lassan újra leült. Suhintott egyet a kezével, hogy a saját ruházata is olyan legyen, mint mielőtt még a fiú levetkőztette volna.

Végig kellett gondolnia ezt az egészet. Ez egyátalán nem volt helyes. Perselusnak egyedül kellett volna lennie ebben az évben. Epekednie kellett volna Lilyért. A Lily iránt érzett szerelme kellett volna, hogy legyen az a dolog, ami miatt végül átállt a jó oldalra.

Valószínűleg felborított mindent azzal, hogy itt volt vele. Azzal, hogy a barátja volt. Azzal, hogy hagyta, hogy megcsókolja.

Megdörzsölte az arcát.

 _– Mire gondoltam? Pettingeltem egy olyan férfival, aki húsz év múlva gyűlöl engem? Egyátalán mégis mit művelek vele itt? Jobban kellene tudnom, mintsem hagyni, hogy ez folytatódjon, szóval miért hagytam, hogy megcsókoljon és megérintse a melleim? Nos, ennél többet tett.–_ Jött rá, ahogy arra is, hogy valószínűleg hagyta volna, hogy tovább menjenek, és olyasmit csináljanak, amire még nem állt készen.

 _– Ha nem idézik meg, lehet, hogy odáig fajul a dolog, hogy lefekszem vele –_ nyögött fel, és elrejtette az arcát a kezeibe. _– Mire gondoltam?_

_– Nos ez egyszerű, nem gondolkodtam. Legalábbis azon kívül nem, hogy milyen íze volt, és milyen érzés volt, amit csinált. Semmi másra nem gondoltam, azt leszámítva, hogy mit csinált velem a kezeivel és a szájával._

Sóhajtott, és felállt.

_– Ez borzalmas ötlet. Abba kell hagynom, mielőtt kicsúszik a kezemből az irányítás. Be kell ezt fejeznem, mielőtt belehabarodok. Tudom, hogy meg fog halni, szóval ha beleszeretek... ,akkor a semmihez fogok hazatérni, és a végén én fogok úgy epekedni utána, mint ahogy ő tette Lilyvel._

A gondolatai kavarogtak a fejében. Vissza kellett vennie. Muszáj volt valahogy távolságot tartania a fiúval. Tudta, hogy nem fogja megérteni, de nem csinálhatta vele vagy saját magával ezt. Nem tehetett olyasmit, ami ennyire befolyásolta volna az életüket. Ha nem tért haza sürgősen, akkor nagy esélye volt rá, hogy tönkreteszi az egész világ jövőjét, azokkal a dolgokkal, amiket esetleg megváltoztatott.

Ismét felsóhajtott, és érezte ahogy újra leereszkedik rá a szomorúság.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészült a 14. fejezet.  
> Jó olvasást kívánok hozzá.  
> Ha tetszik a fordítás (vagy ellenkezőleg), kérlek, hagyj kommentet.   
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Xx: Mary

**_Tizennegyedik Fejezet_ **

Hermione aznap egyáltalán nem kereste Perselust, még az étkezeseket is a szobájába kérte, hogy ne kelljen látnia a fiút a nagyteremben. Péntek volt, és közeledett a hétvége. A barátai lefoglalták, és ezúttal Peter is csatlakozott hozzájuk.

A tekergők azon tűnődtek, hogy mi volt a dolga és, hogy ebben az évben miért nem töltött velük elég időt. Hermione tudta, hogy miért. Már halálfaló volt, és szolgálta a Sötét Nagyurat. 

Az étkezés közben háttal ült Perselus asztalának, és érezte, hogy a fiú bámulja. Érezte, hogy próbálkozik a fejében, de nem engedte át neki a gondolatait, ahogy viszonozni sem viszonozta a pillantását.

Tudta, hogy nem kerülheti el sokáig, de még nem találta ki, hogy hogyan magyarázza el a fiúnak, hogy vissza kellett venniük. Ráadásul szégyellte magát. Perselus olyan helyeken érintette és csókolta, ahol még soha senki korábban. Általában nem szokott senkivel így viselkedni, mint vele tette.

Eljött a hétfő, és a lánynak a könyvtárba kellett mennie. Kiolvasta a könyveket, amiket Minerva vett neki, és szüksége volt új olvasmányokra.

Azt gondolta, hogy mivel még korán volt, talán nem ütközik bele Perselusba, szóval felvette az egyenruháját, és elindult a folyosón. Azért a szemeit nyitva tartotta, hogy a fiú nincs-e mégis a közelben.

Érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen ver, és tudta, hogy butáság volt. Nem csinált volna vele semmit, legalábbis ebben az időben nem. A lány idejében viszont... nos az egészen más helyzet lett volna.

Lehet, hogy ekkor meg tudta verni mágikusan, de kételkedett abban, hogy a felnőtt Pitont is sikerült volna, ha valahogy ki tudott volna vele állni. Még az összes tudásával sem nyerhetett volna ellene.

Már majdnem a könyvtárba ért, amikor két kéz lefogta, és belökte az egyik sötét mélyedésbe a kastély falán. Hermione megfordult, a háta így a falnak nyomódott, és szemben találta magát egy mérges, fekete szempárral.

Idegesen nyelt egyet, mivel ez volt az a tekintet, amitől félt. Az, amit a férfi később is viselt. Tele dühvel és a megtorlás ígéretével, de ahogy végignézett az egész arcán, eszébe jutott, hogy nem az idősebb verzióval állt szemben.   

Perselus lepillantott rá.  

– Miért kezdtél el kerülni? – morogta a lánynak.

Ez a kérdés reflektálta azt, amit alig néhány hónapja ő tett fel neki, és ez megmosolyogtatta kicsit Hermionét. A mosolytól a tekintete még jobban fortyogott, és az ajkát idegesen elhúzta. Hermione gyorsan abbahagyta a mosolygást a fiú reakcióját látva.

Próbált félrenézni, de Perselus nem hagyta neki, és érezte, hogy forróság önti el az arcát.

– Én... – Még mindig nem tudott normálisan válaszolni erre, még ennyi nappal később sem. Ezért elhatározta, hogy a féligazságot fogja mondani.

– Szégyelltem magam. –  Ahogy kimondta, még jobban így érezte magát, a szavaktól pirosabbá vált az arca. Imádkozott azért, hogy a férfi ne emlékezzen később erre a beszélgetésre, vagy legalább ne jöjjön rá, hogy ő volt az.

A fiú dühe kicsit csökkent, és felsóhajtott, miközben a szorítása is lazább lett a lány kezein.

– Gyönyörű vagy, miért szégyelled magad? – kérdezte lágyan.

Hermione arca még sötétebb piros árnyalatban pompázott a fiú kérdésétől.

_– Mégis hogyan magyarázzam el, hogy huszonkét éves vagyok, és senkivel sem jutottam tovább az első lépésnél?_

– Én... még soha. – Rájött, hogy nem tudta kinyögni úgy, hogy a fiú tekintete fogva tartotta az övét.

Perselus arckifejezése lágyabb lett, ahogy a düh teljesen elhagyta. Felnyúlt és megsimogatta a lány arcát a szűk helyen.

– Nem kell emiatt szégyenkezned. Ez valójában jó dolog. El sem hinnéd, hogy mennyi lány hempereg ebben az iskolában.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

_– Valószínű kevesebb, mint amennyi az én iskolámban._

– Igazából el tudom képzelni.

A fiú ajka mosolyra görbült. Odahajolt, és gyengéden a szájára tapasztotta az ajkait, Hermione pedig ösztönösen reagált.

Mosolyogva vált végül el a lány ajkaitól.

– Hiányoztál az elmúlt pár napban. – Eltűrt az arcából egy kósza tincset.

Hermionénak is hiányzott, de tudta, hogy miért nem szabadott ennek megtörténnie. De hirtelen a szája eleredt, és minden gondolatát akaratlanul kizúdította.

– Nekem is hiányoztál, de Perselus, lehet, hogy lassítanunk kellene.  Ez... nem az, amit terveztem, és... abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy meddig maradok itt. Plusz...

Perselus a szájára tette a kezét, és a lány ezért hálás volt. Nem tudta, hogy honnan jött ez a hablatyolás, és örült, hogy a fiú nem hagyta, hogy még jobban zavarba hozza magát.

A tekintete még mindig fogva tartotta a lányét.

– Néha túl sokat beszélsz – mondta lágyan.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, és a szemei felcsillantak, hiszen egész életében ezt hallgatta tőle.

Perselus kuncogott, és folytatta.

– Sokszor túl sokat is gondolkozol, de ha közel annyira hiányoztam neked, mint te nekem, akkor nem hinném, hogy lassítanunk kellene. Ha nem állsz készen többre, oké. Nem fogok rád erőltetni olyasmit, amire még nem állsz készen, Hermione. Csak ne bujkálj előlem.

Hermione tekintete ellágyult.

 _– A fene vigye elé. Miért nem tud az a morgó szemét lenni, mint amilyennek megismertem_? – tűnődött el a lány, de aztán az agya megválaszolta neki. – _Azért, mert még kell neki néhány évtized, hogy olyanná váljon._  

Elhúzta a kezét a lány szájától és várta a lány válaszát, de Hermione azon kapta magát, hogy nem tudott vele veszekedni. A legjobb megítélése ellenére felágaskodott, és újra megcsókolta a fiút.

Perselus megragadta a csípőjét és elhúzta a faltól a lányt, hogy át tudja ölelni, miközben az átfonta a karjait a nyaka körül. Hermione megnyílt neki, de ő gyengéd maradt. A nyelvük együtt mozgott, és a lány ismételten érezte a pillangókat a gyomrában, és azt, ahogy a szíve ezzel együtt hevesen vert.

Perselus közelebb húzta magához amikor a lány meghallotta, hogy valaki megköszörüli a torkát. Lefagytak és lassan szétváltak, habár még mindig tartották egymást. Hermione elnézett Perselus mellett, és látta, hogy Dumbledore háttal állt nekik.

  _– Talán nem tudja, hogy itt vagyunk_ _–_ gondolta a lány, miközben próbált csendben maradni, de aztán Dumbledore megszólalt.

– Miss Brown... azon tűnődtem, hogy lenne-e egy perce még mielőtt az órái elkezdődnének – mondta a férfi, még mindig háttal nekik.

Perselus tekintete találkozott a lányéval, ahogy az halkan felnyögött és az arcát újra elöntötte a forróság. Hermione szégyenérzete mosolyra késztette.

 _– Basszus –_ gondolta Hermione, miközben próbált jó kifogást találni a kis eldugott résben. Remélte, hogy az igazgató nem tudta, hogy nem volt egyedül.

– Miss Brown... remélem megbocsájtja, hogy félbeszakítottam, nem zavartam volna meg önöket, ha nem lenne sürgős – mondta ismételten Dumbledore.  

Hermione felsóhajtott, és még feszélyezettebbé vált, mivel az igazgató nyilvánvalóan tudta, hogy nem volt egyedül. Perselus visszaharapott egy nevetést a lány arcát látva. Hermione mérgesen nézett rá, amitől csak nőtt a fiú nevetési ingere.

 _–_ Egy pillanat és kijövök, uram. Találkozzunk az irodájában, az úgy megfelel? – kérdezte a lány, remélve azt, hogy megtarthatja a méltóságát úgy, ha nem derül ki, hogy kivel is volt. Dumbledore tudta, hogy Perselus a jövőben a professzora volt, és nem akart bele gondolni abba, hogy mit mondott _v_ olna erre a férfi.

Dumbledore bólintott és elindult. Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, de aztán megint hallotta a hangját.

– Mellékesen... Mr. Piton, Madam Pince azt üzeni, hogy a könyvtárban felejtett egy könyvet. Lehet, hogy szeretné begyűjteni még az első óra előtt.

Hermione céklavörössé vált, és visszaharapott jó néhány káromkodást, amiért lebukott, habár meg mert volna esküdni, hogy hallotta halkan kuncogni Dumbledoret mielőtt elsétált volna. Perselus nem bírta tovább bent tartani, és hagyta, hogy kiszaladjon belőle a nevetés.

Hermione egy pillanatig dühösen bámult rá, mielőtt a fiú ismét megcsókolta volna.

– Ne szégyelld magad. Nekem el kell mennem a könyvemért, neked pedig... – Megint önelégülten mosolyogott. – Neked pedig találkozód van.

Hermione morgott, idegesítette, hogy a fiú ezt nevetségesnek találta, de tudta, hogy Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ez valójában mennyire is volt kínos.

– Rendben, menj a könyvedért – mondta a lány, és hátrálni kezdett, vagy legalábbis próbált, de a fiú még mindig tartotta.

– Befejezted a kerülésemet? – kérdezte Perselus, és a mosolya eltűnt.

Hermione mosolyra görbítette a száját, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy ez még mindig rossz ötlet volt.

– Igen, befejeztem a kerülésed, de még mindig azt gondolom, hogy kicsit vissza kellene vennünk.

Perselus halványan viszonozta a mosolyt.

– Én pedig még mindig nem. Később látlak az órán. Foglalok helyet neked és a.... – Sóhajtott. – ... és a barátaidnak.

A lány ezúttal szélesen elmosolyodott. Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy Perselus önszántából akart vele és a barátaival ülni. Párszor már rávette, de mindig magával kellett ráncigálnia a fiút.

– Köszönöm – mondta, miközben az arcáról elillant a pír. Felágaskodott, és újra megcsókolta gyorsan. – Na, de menj!

Elengedte, majd kiléptek a fal mélyedésből. Hermione sóhajtott. Ez lehet, hogy sokkal nagyobb probléma volt, mint korábban gondolta.

Gyorsan odasietett a vízköpő szörnyhöz, és kimondta a jelszót, amit Dumbledore neki állított be. Azzal magyarázta, hogy mivel gyakran változtatta, ezért szerette volna, hogy a lány mindig el tudja érni, ha szükséges volt.

Felment a lépcsőn, és végig, újra és újra, azt mondogatta magának, hogy nincs miért szégyellnie magát. Megállt Dumbledore irodája előtt, és magában még egyszer eltökélte, hogy nem fog semmit kimutatni ebből.

Bekopogtatott, és a férfi behívta. Hermione belépett, és odasétált az asztalához. Dumbledore nem volt vele szemben, ezért leült az egyik székre.

A férfi megfordult, és amikor tekintete találkozott a lányéval, az ismét céklavörössé vált. Fejben átkozta magát, amiért elpirult, azok után, hogy eltökélte, hogy nem fog.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott, és a szemei csillogtak a lány nyilvánvaló zavarát látva.

– Miss Granger... az, hogy mit csinál bármelyik diákkal, amíg itt tartózkodik... ,ahhoz semmi közöm.

A férfi kijelentése nem segített, sőt csak rontott a helyzeten. Megérezve ezt újra próbálkozott.

– Mindketten felnőttek... ,és most még amúgy sem a professzora.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és gyorsan a földet kezdte bámulni. Azt kívánta, bárcsak elnyelné, hogy ne kelljen ezen végigmennie.

Dumbledore halkan kuncogott.

– Hermione, én így látom ezt az egészet. Nem tehetsz róla, hogy kihez vonzódsz, amúgy pedig mindaddig amíg tudod, hogy mibe keveredsz, nem látok problémát. Habár, lehet, hogy érdekes látvány lesz a reakciója, miután visszamész.

Hermione tekintete azonnal összeért a férfiéval, a könnyei marni kezdték a szemét és ettől csillogtak. Dumbledore ezt látta, és azonnal tudta. Úgy tűnt, hogy a lánynak nem kellett aggódnia a férfi reakciója miatt, amikor visszatér a saját idejébe.

– Hermione, nagyon sajnálom. Nem szerettem volna, hogy miattam sírj, kedveském. Ez... ez nagyon rossz. Kedvelem Perselust, és azt hiszem, hogy te is – mondta kedvesen a férfi.

Hermione bólintott.

– Abba kellene ezt hagynom. Jobban tudom, mintsem, hogy belemélyedjek valakivel valamibe az önök idejéből.

Dumbledore összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Kedveském, sokszor nem tehetsz az ellen, hogy kit választ a szíved.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem erről van szó. A szívem nincs benne, uram. Ezért kell abba hagynom.

Dumbledore kételkedett abban, hogy erről lenne szó, de megtartotta magának a gondolatait.

– Nos, csak tartsd észben, hogy lehet, hogy míg a tiéd nincs benne, az övé igen. Csak gondolkozz el rajta. Na most, azért hívtalak ide, hogy elmondjam, hogy baglyoztam egy régi jó barátomnak, egy könyv miatt, ami neki meg van. Lehet, hogy benne lesz az az információ, amivel haza tudunk juttatni.

Hermione elmosolyodott, bár nem ért el a szeméig.

– Ez nagyszerű, uram. Mikor kapja meg körülbelül?

– Nem vagyok benne biztos. Csak remélem, hogy még meg van neki. Addig pedig szeretném, ha tudnál néhány dolgot. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudsz az anti-hoppanálási bűbájról, ami körülveszi az iskolát.

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen uram, csak az a néhány kiválasztott hoppanálhat a birtokhatáron belül, akiknek engedélyezte.

Tudta, hogy Perselus később az egyik ilyen kiválasztott volt, mivel professzor volt és kettős ügynök.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Nagyszerű, akkor nem is kell elmagyaráznom. Szóval Minervával beszélgettem erről egy keveset. Úgy érzi, hogy engedélyeznem kellene, hogy csinálhasd. Csak a biztonságkedvéért. Gondolkodtam rajta, és úgy döntöttem, hogy engedélyezem neked. Néhány terem természetesen tiltott terület, és nem enged be. Az összes tanterem és iroda például. Ahogy más házak területeire sem mehetsz, csak a sajátodra. Csak a folyosók, és azok helyek, ahol tartózkodhatsz, engedélyezettek, habár attól tartok, a könyvtár sem hozzáférhető. De a birok nyitott, és ki tudsz hoppanálni a tiltott rengetegből is, de bele nem. Roxmortsba is le tudsz menni hoppanálással. Azt hiszem ennyi lenne. Oh, és kérlek légy diszkrét azt illetően, hogy kilátja, amikor csinálod. Nem szeretnénk, ha a diákok és személyzet eltűnődne azon, hogy miért tudsz hoppanálni amikor senki más nem.

Hermione feljebb ült, és bámulni kezdte a férfit.

– Megengedi, hogy hoppanáljak az iskolában?

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Pontosan. Most jobb ha lemész reggelizni, mielőtt elkezdődnek az óráid.

Hermione bólintott és felállt. Az ajtóhoz sétált, de a férfi hangja megállította.

– Hermione, ha bárki kérdezné, hogy miért szerettelek volna látni... mondd nekik azt, hogy kaptam egy levelet a régi iskoládtól a RAVASZ vizsgákkal kapcsolatban. Amit kedveském, meg fogsz itt csinálni, ha nem jutsz vissza a saját idődbe, igaz?

Hermione homlokráncolva nézett.

– Azt hiszem, hogy muszáj lesz. Ha nem tudok visszajutni, akkor szükségem lesz rá.

Dumbledore bólintott, és azt kérte, hogy menjen reggelizni, anélkül, hogy bármi mást mondott volna.

Hermione felkapta a könyves táskáját a szobájából, és elindult a nagyterembe. A gondolatai a körül forogtak, amit Dumbledore mondott neki, miközben felvonta a falait, hogy a gondolatai biztonságban legyenek.

Hallotta, hogy Lily hívja, ezért elindult felé, még mindig elmélázva.

Hermione leült, és lassan megtelt előtte a tányérja. Csak turkált benne, miközben a tojás halmot bámulta.

– _Ha nem jutok vissza... ,mi fog történni? El kell majd bujdokolnom a világ elől? Munkát szereznem és távol tartanom magam a barátaimtól, a saját időmből? Talán küldhetnék nekik egy baglyot, ha elég idő eltelt, hogy találkozzak velük? Lesokkolnám őket, amikor látnák, hogy húsz évet öregedtem, alig néhány hónap alatt? Mivel magyaráznám az új barátaimnak, hogy miért nincsenek barátaim vagy családom, akikhez hazamehetnék a vizsgák után, ha maradok?_

Hermione feje tele volt, ezért nem érezte meg a lágy próbálkozást, mint normális körülmények között. Addig nem zökkent ki, míg Lily kétszer vállba nem lökte.

– Hmm? – kérdezte, miközben a körülötte lévő barátai arcára pillantott. Halványan összeráncolta a homlokát. – Mi az?

Lily is homlokráncolva nézett rá.

– Hermione, mi a baj? Úgy néztél ki, mint aki egyedül akarja megoldani a világ össze problémáját.

Hermione sóhajtott, és halványan rájuk mosolygott.

– Sajnálom, csak próbáltam kitalálni, hogy mihez kezdjek a vizsgák után. Ötletem sincs. Csak négy hónap van addig, tudod? – Ez igaz volt, és zavarta ez a gondolat.

Látták, hogy visszasiklik a gondolatai közé, és hagyták.

_– Azt hiszem, beszélhetnék majd Dumbledore-ral, hogy van-e valami ötlete, de nem szeretném megint végigélni a háborút. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy másodszorra is menne._

Még hevesebben ráncolta a homlokát ettől a gondolattól.

Egy erős nyomás az elméjén volt az, ami végül újra kirántotta a gondolatai közül. Érezte a repedést a falán, és riadtan felpillantott Perselusra.

 _– Csak nem áttörted a falaimat? –_ kérdezte a fejében, miután a falai újból álltak, ezúttal biztosítva, hogy erősek legyenek.

A fiú kicsit álmosnak tűnt, mielőtt válaszolt volna a lány elméjében.

_– Sajnálom, nem akartam. Próbáltam felkelteni a figyelmedet, de nem néztél fel. Láttam, hogy a barátaid is próbálkoztak mielőtt feladták, és tudtam, hogy bele vagy merülve a gondolataidba._

Hermione nyelt egyet.

 _– Mi láttál? –_ kérdezte, és elűzte a többi gondolatát, mivel félt, hogy a fiú meglátja, hogy pánikba esett.  

Perselus lágyan összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit hallott, mivel rengeteg gondolat futott egybe. Csak abban volt biztos, hogy a lány olyasmire gondolt, hogy nem tudná másodszor is megcsinálni, de nem tudta, hogy értette.  

 _– Én... nem vagyok benne biztos_ – vetítette a lánynak.

 _– Francba –_ csúszott ki a gondolat, és imádkozott érte, hogy a második fala elég erős volt, és a fiú nem látott át rajta. Amikor nem úgy tűnt, hogy Perselus reagálna, megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és hagyta, hogy a következő gondolatát lássa.

_– Miért szeretted volna felkelteni a figyelmem?_

_– Kíváncsi voltam, hogy miért akart látni Dumbledore. Főleg, hogy látom, hogy milyen mélyen belemerültél a gondolataidba utána_ – mondta a  fiú.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

_– Egy levél miatt keresett, amit a régi iskolám küldött a RAVASZ-okkal kapcsolatban. Erről szeretett volna beszélni. Azon gondolkodtam, hogy mit csinálhatnék utána._

_– Szóval, mi mellett döntöttél? –_ kérdezte Perselus a lányt.

Hermione a tányérját bámulta egy pillanatra, és piszkálta az ekkor már kihűlt tojását. Végül megint a fiú szemébe nézett.

_– Nem tudom. Nem igazán döntöttem még semmi mellett. Asszem, várnom kell még, hogy megtudjam._

A fiú bólintott, és aztán Lily megint nógatni kezdte Hermionét. Hermione visszapillantott a barátjára.

– Mi újság? – kérdezte, miközben a körülötte lévők felálltak.

Lily elmosolyodott.

– Ideje órára menni, butus. – Megfogta Hermione kezét, és felhúzta a székéről.

Hermionénak esélye sem volt visszanéznie mielőtt kihúzták a teremből. Lily volt az egyik, Remus pedig a másik oldalán. James és Sirius pedig Peterrel beszélgetett előttük.  

Gyanakodva megvizsgálta Peter gondolatait, és a tüdejében rekedt a levegőt attól, amit látott. Remus lepillantott rá.

– Mi újság, Hermione?

Hermione tekintete összeért a fiúéval, és kierőltetett egy álmos mosolyt.

– Elfelejtettem eltenni a pennáimat, szóval talán el kellene értük mennem – húzta elő az első gondolatát, ami eszébe jutott.

Remus mosolygott.

– Ne szórakozz már, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nekem van annyi, hogy mindkettőnknek jusson.

A lány halványan elmosolyodott, és továbbsétált, miközben azon gondolkodott, amit a patkány fejében látott. Egész idő alatt, míg a két fiatal férfi előtte nevetgélt és viccelődött Peterrel, a fiú olyan dolgokon gondolkodott, amivel bántani tudná őket.  

Arra gondolt, hogy később elárulta a barátait a Sötét Nagyúrnak, de már ekkor is utálta őket. Csak azért barátkozott velük, hogy rajtuk tudja tartani a szemét és, hogy jobban elkeveredjen az emberek között. Információkkal szolgált Voldemortnak mindenkiről a Roxfortban.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészültem végre a 15. fejezet fordításával is.  
> Jó olvasást kívánok hozzá!  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Xx: Mary

**_Tizenötödik Fejezet_ **

Az elkövetkező napok és hetek olyan gyorsan teltek el Hermionénak, hogy nem bírta követni. Nagyon sok idejét töltötte Perselusszal az órái között. A fiú nem sürgette semmivel, de nem is vett vissza.

Valahányszor meglátta a szükség szobájában odasétált hozzá, átölelte és csókra húzta a lányt. Viszont Hermione sem bírta megállni, hogy ne csókoljon vissza.

Párszor elég forróvá váltak a dolgok, de a fiú olyankor mindig visszavett kicsit, mielőtt elfajultak volna, bár Hermione érezte, hogy többre vágyik.

Elmosolyodott magában miközben egyik nap próbált olvasni a fiú gondolataiban. Már átadta neki az alapokat, de ekkor azt próbálta megtanítani neki, hogy hogyan tud átjutni egyszerűbb falakon. Ez idáig nem sikerült neki, de nehezére esett koncentrálni, szóval lehet, ez volt a probléma.

Perselus járt a fejében. Először ez meglepte, de már nem. Rájött, hogy szerette volna, ha a fiú többet akar, de nem tudta rávenni magát, hogy ezt elmondja neki. A félelem, hogy megváltozatja a jövőjüket visszatartotta.

Perselus sóhajtott, miközben figyelte ahogy a lány ismét elmosolyodik. Nem tudta kiüríteni az elméjét, ha mosolygott.

– Hermione, nem fogsz áttörni a gondolataimhoz, ha közben a sajátodon gondolkodsz. – Próbált türelmes lenni, de eddig a lány egész este nem fókuszált.

Hermione nagyon próbálkozott.

– Sajnálom. Valami elvonja a figyelmem, és úgy tűnik, nem tudok koncentrálni.

A fiú felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Mi más foglalja le a gondolataidat? – kérdezte bársonyos hangon. A szavai úgy hangzottak, mint amikor a lány professzora volt. Hermione elpirult a kérdésen. Nem akarta, hogy a fiú tudja a gondolatait.

A szemöldöke még magasabbra siklott látva a lányt elpirulni. Ekkor már kíváncsi volt, és várta, hogy az beavassa, de az nem mondott egy szót sem, egyszerűen csak még jobban elpirult és mosolygott, ahogy leült a kanapéra szembe vele.

– Már tudod, hogy ha akarom, ki tudom deríteni. A falaid velem szemben nem érnek sokat – mondta Perselus, és még mindig meglepte, hogy így volt.  A lány falai olyan stabilak voltak, hogy sokszor észre sem vette, hogy nem voltak mindig olyan erősek, mint amilyennek tűntek.

Hermione homlokráncolva pillantott rá.

– Már te is tudod, hogy le tudlak győzni párbajban. Tényleg szeretnéd, hogy kockáztassam a pálcám, mint tétet?

A fiú önelégülten rámosolyogott.

– Esélyesen. Élveztem amikor legutóbb párbajoztunk.

Hermione még jobban elpirult, miközben halványan elmosolyodott.

– Nos biztosíthatlak, hogy ez nem lenne olyan élvezetes a számodra, mint a legutóbbi volt.

Perselus közelebb ment hozzá és figyelte, ahogy a lélegzete kicsit felgyorsult.

– Sose tudhatod. A legutóbbit sem terveztem annyira élvezni, mint amennyire tettem, de rájöttem, hogy tanultam... jó pár dolgot is alatta.

Hermione lágyan felnevetett.

– Próbálsz zavarba hozni, kérlek, hagyd abba! Próbálok fókuszálni.

A fiú önelégülten elmosolyogott.

– Nem, ez nem igaz. Túlságosan lefoglal az a gondolat, amitől elpirultál. Ami azt jelenti, hogy olyan dolgokra gondolsz, amikre nagyon is kíváncsi vagyok, és tudni szeretnék.

Hermione egyszerűen elmosolyodott, és nem mondott egy szót sem. Ehelyett ismét koncentrálni próbált, miközben a fiú végigfuttatta rajta a szemeit, és leült mellé, szemben vele.

Végre mikor sikerült fókuszálnia, megpróbált belépni a fiú elméjébe. Látta a falat, és kicsit erősebben próbált nyomulni, de még mindig ellenállásba ütközött. Látta, hogy Perselus a szemébe néz, mielőtt újra elúszott volna a figyelme.

Nem hagyta, hogy megzavarja a koncentrációját, ezért nem figyelt oda rá. Összeszedte a figyelme mindenegyes morzsáját, neki rugaszkodott, és olyan erősen nyomult ahogy csak tudott. Érzett egy repedést, és a fejét hirtelen elárasztották a fiú gondolatai.

Az ölében látta magát, pont úgy, mint legutóbb, amikor ott kötött ki. A felsője nem volt rajta, és a fiú szája a mellein volt. Csakhogy ezúttal farmert sem viselt. Egy szál bugyiban volt, és a fiú keze megindult, hogy azt is levegye róla, amikor hirtelen eltűnt az emlék.

A lány riadt tekintete összeért a fiúéval, és Perselus meglepődött, hogy a lány át tudott törni, de ettől függetlenül önelégülten mosolygott rá. Hermione érezte, hogy a forróság újra elönti az arcát.

– Nem vagy több, csak egy mocskos kis perverz, mint a barátaim Harry és Ron otthon – mondta, miközben nevetett a saját szégyenérzetén, amit a fiú gondolatai okoztak.

Perselus halkan kuncogott, és Hermione összeszűkített szemmel nézett rá.

– Tényleg áthatoltam vagy dobtad a falat, hogy lássam ezt?– kérdezte a lány.  

Perselus ismét önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Mit gondolsz?

A lány homlokráncolva nézett rá.

– Azt gondoltam, hogy éreztem egy repedést, de az egész olyan könnyen jött át végül mielőtt eltűnt volna.

Perselus ismét kuncogott.

– Egy kicsi repedés sikerült, ami meglepett, és a meglepettségtől egyszerűen elhagytam a falat. Nem számítottam rá, hogy most tényleg eléggé fogsz koncentrálni, hogy ezúttal sikerül is. Pont, ezért hagytam elkalandozni a gondolataim oda... nos amit láttál. Beletelt egy pillanatba, míg újra építettem a falat, ezúttal kicsit erősebbet, mint korábban.

Hermione összeszorította az ajkait, miközben elgondolkodott ezen. Szóval sikerült egy kis repedés, de nem tudott áttörni, szóval csak lassan ért oda.

– Oké, újra meg akarom próbálni – mondta Hermione.

Perselus visszatartotta a mosolyt, és visszahelyezte az erejét a falra, amelyiket legelőszőr is használta. Érezte a próbálkozást, és várt. Újra érezte, ezúttal picit erősebben, de még mindig nem tört át a lány.

Hermione még jobban fókuszált rá, és érzett egy apró repedést. Még erősebben nyomult előre, és érzett még egyet. Beleadta minden erejét, és utoljára lökött egyet, majd áttört.

A hátán látta magát, teljesen meztelenül, vagyis a fiú elképzelését arról, hogy hogyan is nézhetett ki meztelenül. Perselus is félmeztelen volt, és minden porcikáját végigcsókolta, ahol csak érte.

A lánynak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, miközben újra elpirult, és gyorsan elhúzódott a fiú gondolataitól. Látta, hogy az küzd a nevetéssel.

– Most direkt gondoltál erre!

Kiengedte a nevetést, odanyúlt a lányért, és az ölébe húzta. Hermione összeszűkített szemekkel nézett rá, miközben kényelemesen elterpeszkedett rajta.

– Igen, direkt. Nagyon édes vagy amikor elpirulsz.

Hermione felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Még mindig azt mondom, hogy perverz vagy.

– Sosem mondtam, hogy nem. Úgy tűnik, úgy gondolod, hogy nem egy normális tizennyolc éves vagyok, normális tizennyolc éves gondolatokkal. Főleg akkor, amikor egy nagyon szexis, fiatal nőt nézek, aki feszülten bámul engem, miközben elpirul a saját perverz gondolataitól – mondta, és a tekintete fogva tartotta a lányét.

Hermione kinyitotta a száját, de nem tudott vitatkozni. A fiúnak igaza volt. Nem mindig tekintett rá csak tizennyolc évesként, és neki is volt néhány perverz gondolata. Gyorsan becsukta a száját, mivel igaza volt.

Ez Perselust csak még jobban kuncogásra késztette. Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott, és hirtelen azt kívánta, bárcsak tudna úgy gondolatokat vetítetni, mint a fiú.

– Szóval, hogyan vetíted ki a gondolataidat? – Már korábban is kíváncsi volt erre.

– Még a gondolatolvasással sem végeztél igazán, és máris vetíteni akarsz. Te nem tudálékos vagy, hanem türelmetlen – mondta Perselus, miközben a kezei a lány derekán pihentek, habár a szavaiból hiányzott a vágy.

– Csak kíváncsi voltam. Nehéz csinálni? Egyáltalán olyan, mint olvasni valaki gondolataiban? – kérdezte Hermione.

A fiú sóhajtott, és megrázta a fejét, majd elkezdte elmagyarázni, hogy ő hogyan csinálja. Tudta, hogy másképp nem fogja annyiban hagyni. Hermione feszülten hallgatta, miközben még mindig az ölében ült.

Elgondolkodott azon, amit a fiú mondott neki. Elég egyszerűnek hangzott. Mégis, ki akarta próbálni. Látva a fiú mosolyát, Hermione rájött, hogy az tudta, hogy mit akart.

– Rendben. Dobom a falat. Próbáld meg, de ne várj tőle sokat. Ez sokkal nehezebb, mint amilyennek hangzik. Nekem is elég sok időbe telt, mire elsajátítottam – mondta neki a fiú.

Hermione elmosolyodott, izgatott volt, hogy megpróbálhatja. Lövése sem volt róla, hogy mit akart küldeni a fiúnak. Beletelt egy pillanatba míg eldöntötte, aztán elkezdett próbálkozni. 

Erősen koncentrált, hogy áttolja a gondolatot a fiú fejébe, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy megkapta-e, ezért megállt.

– Honnan fogom tudni, hogy megkaptad vagy sem a gondolatom?

– Látni fogod a fejemben, mintha megpróbálnál áttörni egy falat, érezni fogsz egy repedést. Érezni fogod, ahogy átjut a gondolat – mondta a fiú, és nyitva hagyta az elméje egy részét, hogy megkapja a lány gondolatait

Újra és újra megpróbálta, de a gondolat soha nem jutott át. Perselus nem bírt parancsolni a kíváncsiságának, szóval míg Hermione megpróbálta a fejébe juttatni a gondolatot, ő belépett a lány elméjébe, hogy olvasson benne. Elvigyorodott, odahajolt és megcsókolta a lányt, ahogy az szerette volna.

Hermione elhúzódott, mielőtt a fiú ajkai hozzáérhettek volna az övéhez.

– Megkaptad? – Meglepettnek hangzott, mivel nem érzett semmit sem a fiú fejében.

Perselus felnyúlt, és a kezei közé vette a lány arcát.

– Nem, türelmetlen lettem és elolvastam – mondta mielőtt az ajka rátalált a lányéra.

Hermione érezte magában a pillangókat. Mind a gyomrában, mind a mellkasában. A mellkasában új érzés volt, de nem gondolkodott ezen sokáig, mivel megnyílt a fiúnak, hogy a nyelve simogassa az övét. 

Nem telt bele sok időbe, és falni kezdte a lány száját ahogy a vágy eluralkodott rajta. Az ujjai belemélyedtek a lány csípejébe, miközben semmi másra nem vágyott jobban, hogy átfordítsa a hátára, és teljesen magáévá tegye.

Beérte azzal amit kapott, tudva, hogy még nem lehet az övé az amire vágyott, de az ujjaival, az egyik kezén, ettől függetlenül lassan elkezdett felfelé indulni a testén. Hermione felnyögött ahogy az egyik kezével rámarkolt a mellére, és a tenyere neki nyomódott megkeményedett mellbimbójának. A hang arra késztette a fiút, hogy a másik keze is feljebb vándoroljon a testén.

Azon volt, hogy a másik kezével is rámarkol a mellére, amikor hallották, hogy valaki bekopogtat a szükség szobájába. Visszahúzódtak és az ajtóra néztek. Becsukták, de nem védték le az ellen, hogy az emberek ne tudjanak bekopogni, bár a szobát körülölelte egy disaudió bűbáj, így semmi sem hallatszódott ki.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, és rájött, hogy biztos, csak egy oldalú volt a némító bűbáj. Perselus elterelte a figyelmét, amikor vonulva megindult felé, szemeiben pedig ott volt a vágy, hogy megcsókolja, amikor korábban megérkezett a szobába.

Kicsúszott az öléből, a fiú pedig felnyögött, hogy megzavarták őket. Hermione kinyitotta az ajtót, és látta, hogy Peter volt a másik oldalon. A lány homlokráncolva nézett rá, még a kezét is leengedte, hogy közelebb legyen a pálcájához, ami a hátsózsebében volt.

Perselus látta, hogy a pálcájáért nyújtózkodik, ezért felállt, hogy megkérdezze a lányt, hogy mit keresett ott Peter. Feszültnek hangzott, de illedelmesnek.

Peter a lány mögé nézett, amikor mozgást látott. Peter szemei összeszűkültek kicsit, amikor meglátta a sötét hajú fiatalembert odabent.

– Perselus, mint művelsz itt elzárva a mi Hermionénkkal? – kérdezte kicsit bátortalannak hatva, mint mindig.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett Peterre.

– Segít nekem a tanulásban.

Peter nyelt egyet, majd ismételten Hermionéra nézett.

– James és Sirius azt mondta, hogy keresselek meg téged és Lily, szóval gyere.

Hermione picit összeráncolta a homlokát. Próbált belenézni a fiú elméjébe, de az üres volt. Ezt furcsállta, de végül vállat vont.

– Oké, adj egy percet, összeszedem a holmim.

Hermione újra becsukta az ajtót. Felnézett Perselusra, aki még mindig homlokráncolva bámulta az ajtót.

– Sajnálom. Amúgy is mennem kéne, különben lehet, hogy megmutatod még jobban a perverz oldalad, és nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy készen állok mindarra, amit a fejedben láttam.

A tekintete összeért a lányéval, de még mindig ráncolta a homlokát.

– Nem, igazad van. Menned kell. A másik kettő gyakran küldi Petert érted dolgok miatt?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, de tudom, hogy Lily sem kedveli Petert, szóval valószínűleg megmondta neki, hogy menjen nélküle. Nem láttam semmi aggasztót a fejében. Mi több, teljesen üres volt. Nem volt fal, csak üresség.

Ezt Perselus is látta. Egy pillanatra ismét az ajtóra nézett. Peter nem lenne ellenfél Hermionénak amúgy sem, se mágikusan, se fizikailag, ezért annyira nem aggódott miatta.

– Hmm. Nos, azt hiszem, később találkozunk. – Odahajolt, és még egyszer megcsókolta a lányt. Majd hátrált egy lépést, miközben a lány odainvítózta a táskáját, amiben azok a dolgok voltak, amiket általában magával hordott. Ezért mondta azt Peternek, hogy tanultak, mivel tudta, hogy a könyveivel hiteles lesz a történet.

Perselusra mosolygott, majd újra kinyitotta az ajtót. Meglátta Petert, és amikor a fiú rámosolygott, megállta, hogy ne rázza ki a hideg.

– Oké, kész vagyok.

Peter elindult, Hermione pedig követte, de Perselus látta, hogy milyen feszült volt a lány teste. Nem bízott Peterben, ami nyilvánvaló volt, hogy mennyire távol tartotta magát tőle, és ne is említsük a kezét, ami készen állt a varázslásra, ha szükséges volt.

Perselus sóhajtott. Egész éjjel ezen töprengne, miután ilyen állapotban látta a lányt. Maga köré vont egy kiábrándító bűbájt, majd távolság tartva követte őket. Biztosra ment, hogy az árnyékok között maradjon, és a lehető legnémábban mozogjon.

Amikor a kastély ajtajához értek, Perselus felgyorsított épp annyira, hogy kijusson az ajtón, miután Hermione teljesen kilökte. Nem akarta, hogy azon tűnődjenek, hogy miért nyílt ki újra, ha nem jött ki rajta senki.

Ezután újra lemaradt kicsit mögöttük. Végigmentek a birtokon, és Perselus észrevette, hogy Peter semmit sem mondott Hermionénak útközben, ahogy Hermione sem beszélt hozzá.

Perselus nyitva tartotta a szemét, és kutakodva nézett a távolba, hogy biztosítsa, hogy semmi sem volt furcsa. Látta, hogy a felhőkkel teli égen kívül, ami esőt ígért az éjszakára, semmi más nem volt kirívó.

Egy nyitott terület felé mozdultak, és Hermione nagyon elszántan próbálta ismételten olvasni Peter gondolatait. Nem jött rá, hogy hol voltak.  

Mindössze ürességet látott, és ettől eldobta az agyát. Nem tudott elképzelni egy üres elmét.  

 _– Peternek muszáj valamire gondolnia most. Még ha csak arra is ,hogy mit csinálunk éppen, vagy, hogy merre sétálunk vagy... bármire. Valamit a fűről vagy a levegőről..._ – A gondolatai megszakadtak.

Látta, hogy merrefelé haladnak, és kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát.

 _– Miért megyünk a fúriafűz felé? –_ Nem értette, de továbbsétált.

Odaértek, és Hermione megállt anélkül, hogy Peter kérte volna rá. A fiú egy pillanatra kíváncsian nézett a lányra, aztán rámosolyogott. Visszakicsinyedett patkánnyá, és bemászott, hogy lenyomja azt a görcsöt, ami lefagyasztotta a fát, Hermionénak.

Egy pillanatig Peterre bámult, még mindig gyanakodva, mielőtt újra sétálni kezdett. Pálcájával készenlétben figyelte, hogy a fiú nem engedi-e el a görcsöt, hogy a fa rátámadjon. Nem akart újra repülni rajta.

De nyugton maradt, amíg a lány odasétált és lemászott a titkos alagútba. Érezte Petert elsietni maga mellett, és elrántotta a kezét ahogy lehajolt, és átment a repedésen. Hallott egy kaparásszerű hangot, de rájött, hogy csak a fa tért vissza eredeti pozíciójába.

Peter újra átalakult és szégyenlősen nézett a lányra.

– Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megijeszteni amíg lemásztál.

Láttak egy villámlást, amit egy hangos dörgés követett, és megugrottak. Az ég megnyílt, és szakadni kezdett az eső.

_– Remek –_ _gondolta Hermione._ _– Pont ez kellett nekem, egy esőáztatta visszaút a kastélyba._

_Látta, hogy Peter megint félénken néz rá, ezért_ Hermione magára erőltetett egy mosolyt.

– Nem, semmi baj. Mindig is tartottam az egerektől és a patkányoktól. Ne vedd magadra.

 _– Oh, dehogy ne vedd magadra!_ – gondolta a lány. _– Nem akarom, hogy hozzám érj, akár patkány akár ember alakban._

Tudta, hogy Peter nem tudott olvasni a gondolataiban, ezért nem aggódott a falai miatt. Habár egyet mindig fent tartott a múltja végett, azóta, hogy megérkezett ebbe az időbe. Ez ekkor már jóval inkább egy szokás volt, mint bármi más.  

Hermione előhúzta a pálcáját és így szólt : – Lumos!

Peter mögött maradt, miközben hallották, hogy az eső zuhog felettük a birtokon. Lecsapott még egy dörgés, és Hermionén végigfutott egy rossz érzés.  

 _– Valami nem stimmel –_  gondolta a lány. – _Miért hívna ide ki Sirius és James? Hiszen titokban akarják tartani a szellemszállást. Hacsak nem azt tervezik, hogy végre beleavatnak abba, amiről azt hiszik, hogy még nem tudom,_ _de miért pont most amikor esik az eső?_

_Hallott még egy apró kaparásszerű hangot maga mögött, és odafordította a fejét. Nem látott semmit, ezért továbbsétált._

_– Biztos csak a lépteink_ _vízhangzanak_ _– gondolta a lány._

_Már majdnem odaértek a szellemszállás bejáratához, amikor Peter megtorpant. A csapóajtóra pillantott, mielőtt ismét Hermione arcába nem nézett._

_– Engedj fel, és megmondom nekik, hogy itt vagy – mondta Peter._

_Hermione megint próbált olvasni a fejében, de még mindig üres volt. Bólintott, de nem mondott semmit, mivel megint átjárta az a rossz érzés._

_– Valami nem stimmel._

_Nézte ahogy Peter átalakult, majd bement egy repedésen a fölöttük lévő szellemszállás padlóján. Hermione felemelte a pálcáját, ami még mindig világított a csapóajtó felé, és odanézett._

_– Ez villámlás volt?_

Megint hallotta. Hátrált egy lépést, és a kezét szintén felemelte, majd maga köré vont egy pajzsbűbájt miközben várakozott.

 _– Ez nem stimmel –_ gondolta újból.

Hallott egy másik huppanást, sokkal hangosabbat, mint korábban.

– _Nem gondolnám, hogy ez villám volt._

_Megint hátrált, és beleütközött egy szilárd valamibe. Megijedt, és megfordult a tengelye körül. Még mindig nem látott semmit, de tudta, hogy valaki ott volt._

_– Mutasd magad, vagy rád küldök egy kábító átkot! – mondta a lány, a pálcáját pedig ráfogta a láthatatlan tömegre, miközben hátrálni kezdett a csapóajtó felé. A kezével még mindig tartotta maga előtt a pajzsot, csak ezúttal közte és a kiábrándított alak között._

– Én vagyok az – mondta Perselus, egy másodperccel azelőtt, hogy a lány meglátta, miután visszavonta a bűbájt.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és leengedte a kezét, hogy befejezze a varázslatot.

– Nox! – mondta, hogy a világító bűbájt is kioltsa, hogy ne vakítsa vele meg a fiút és, hogy ne fecsérelje a mágiáját a biztonságkedvéért.

Már épp eleget használta korábban Perselussal, amikor megpróbálta áttörni a falait. Már kicsit le volt merülve a mágiája.

– Figyelmeztethettél volna, mielőtt félholtra ijesztettél! – mondta neki Hermione.

A fiú hátranézett a csapóajtóra.

– Mi van odafent, és miért titkos ez a hely? Te már tudod, hogy valami nem stimmel. Szóval mire gondolsz?

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Olvastál a gondolataimban. Nem gondoltam, hogy szükséges falat felvonnom Peterrel. Ez a hely azért titkos, mert – Hermione megállt.   _– Nem. Nem, az nem ma van. Ugye?_  

– Mi nem ma van? – kérdezte a fiú, és ő is elővette a pálcáját.

Hallottak egy hangos zuhanást, amit követett jó pár csattanás, mintha valami legurult volna a lépcsőn. Hermione Perselushoz fordult.  

– Mennünk kell, most!

Perselus nem tett fel egyetlen kérdést sem. Látta a lányt harci helyzetben a szükség szobájában, és tökéletesen megbirkózott vele. Ha azt mondta, hogy menniük kell ahelyett, hogy maradnának és harcolnának, akkor nagyon rossz lehetett a helyzet. Megfogta a kezét és elkezdtek végigrohanni az alacsony mennyezetű alagúton. Megpróbáltak, amennyire csak tudtak, nem elesni a földből kiálló gyökerekben. Amikor elérték a bejáratot, Hermione visszahúzta a fiú kezét, hogy álljon meg.   

– Meg kell nyomnom a görcsöt, különben a fa ránk fog támadni – Lassan felmászott, és kinyújtotta a kezét, nem merte teljesen kidugni a testét, mivel ez a fa ütötte már meg korábban és rettentő fájdalmas volt.

A lány keze össze-vissza csúszkált az ekkor nedves gyökereken. Kicsit feljebb húzta magát, és végül megtalálta. Lenyomta és a fa lefagyott. Megragadta Perselus kezét, és maga után húzta, hogy kövesse.

Épp csak, kijutottak, amikor a lány hallott egy újabb csattanást, és ezúttal követte egy sokkal hangosabb vonyítás.  

 _– Francba –_ gondolta, miközben a félelem átjárta. – Futnod kell. Olyan gyorsan, ahogy csak bírsz. Most! – üvöltötte a lány, miközben az eső eláztatta őket, ahogy ott álltak.  

Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi érkezett, de nem hagyta ott a lányt.

– Vagy velem jössz, vagy én maradok itt veled!

Nem volt idejük vitatkozni. Hermione elindult, még mindig fogta a fiú kezét, miközben el kezdtek futni amilyen gyorsan csak tudtak. Mivel elég sok gyakorlata volt benne, tudta tartani a fiú hosszú lépteit.

Hermione hallott maguk mögül egy másik vonyítást, és megkockáztatta, hogy hátrapillant. Az biztos volt, hogy Holdsáp kergette őket, miközben Sirius próbálta megállítani.

 _– Ebben a tempóban el fog minket kapni –_ gondolta a lány, miközben elengedte Perselus kezét.

Látta, hogy a lány még mindig futott, ezért ő is így tett, de aztán Hermione megfordult és kilőtt egy rontást.

– Stupor! – A hátára csapta Holdsápot, de nem ütötte ki. Perselus majdnem elesett a vizes füvön, ahogy megállt, amikor meghallotta a rontást.

Perselus visszapillantott, és káromkodott, még ha csak a levegő épphogy visszatért a tüdejébe, ahogy meglátta a vérfarkast. Hermione lassan hátrálni kezdett felé, de a szemei a farkason voltak.

– Remus, tudom, hogy odabent vagy. Tudom, hogy megittad a bájitalodat! – kiabálta oda a lány a szakadó esőben.

Perselusnak ismét a tüdejében rekedt a levegő.

– _Remus. Remus Lupin vérfarkas?_ _– gondolta_ _. –_ Hermione, mi a nyavalyát művelsz? Fuss! – szólt a lánynak, és elindult felé, hogy megragadja és a hátán vigye, ha kellett.

Hermione nem vette le a szemét a farkasról, ami ismét felállt. A kutya és a szarvas ellökte tőlük Perselusszal, de a farkas nem kért belőle.

– Ha megfordulunk, támadni fog. Menj! Tudom magamra vigyázni – mondta a lány. A farkas ellökte a szarvast a földre, és Sirius támadott.

Perselus keze közelített a lány derekához.

– Gyere, míg a kutya harcol vele. Vissza tudunk menni, ha sietünk  –  Perselus magával húzta a lányt, miközben az eltette a zsebébe a pálcáját, és újra megindultak. Megcsúsztak a füvön párszor, és Hermione elhagyta a pálcáját, de nem érezte leesni.  

Hermione hallott mindenféle morgást és vicsorgást maga mögött, de nem állt meg, hogy megnézze. Félúton voltak vissza, amikor hallott egy hangos állati hangot. Nyitva tartotta a fülét, tudva, hogy sosem körözhetik le Holdsápot a farkas alakjában.

– Hamarosan utolér bennünket. El kell bújnunk – lihegte Hermione, és a megfordult, majd a fák felé indult, és maga mögött húzta Perselust.

– Emlékeztess rá... – lihegte kicsit. –.. hogy meggyilkoljam a barátaidat, ha... – ismét levegőért kapott. –... ha ezt élve megússzuk – mondta reszelős hangon Perselus, majd egy nagy fa mögé húzta a lányt, hogy visszanyerjék a lélegzetüket. Mindketten csuromvizesek voltak, és Hermione remélte, hogy ez kicsit elnyomja a szagukat.

– Kétlem, hogy bármelyik barátom állna e mögött. – Megállt néhány lélegzetnyire. – Ez mind Peter műve, és meg fogom ölni azt a rohadékot, ha meglátom. Nem értem, hogy most miért nem működik a bájital. Remus mindig beveszi, ez tartja helyén az emberi elméjét – lihegte Hermione, miközben érezte, hogy a szívverése végre kezdett lecsillapodni.

Mindketten figyeltek, de nem láttak semmit.

– Mozognunk kell – mondta Perselus. – Ránk fog találni, ha itt maradunk.

Hermione bólintott és kicsit leguggolt. Gyorsan odarohant egy másik fához, és megállt. Perselus követte, és lenyűgözte a lány lopakodása. Ez sem olyan dolog volt, amit könyvből meg lehetett tanulni. Ez olyasmi volt amit úgy sajátított el az ember, ha csinálta.

Hermione közben körbenézett, és biztosra ment, hogy beméri Holdsápot, figyelve a morgására, a tappancsai ütődéseire, vagy a vonyítására.

Nem látott semmit, ezért gyorsan megindult egy másik fához, miután megfogta Perselus kezét, hogy ő is fusson vele. Közel akarta tudni magához a biztonságkedvéért. Neki volt erősebb a mágiája kettejük közül, ezért rájött, hogy a fiúnak lehet szüksége volt segítségre. Meg kellett őt védenie. A férfi megvédte őt gyermekként, és ezért ő sem hagyta, hogy egyedül kelljen megvédenie magát.

Tudta, hogy így továbbtartott eljutni a kastélyba, de imádkozott, hogy működjön a terve. Épp azon volt, hogy megindul egy új fa felé, amikor meghallotta maga mögött a morgást. A pálcájáért nyúlt, de nem találta, és bepánikolt.

Megpördült a tengelye körül, és maga mögé húzta Perselust, majd felemelte a kezét, miközben figyelte, ahogy Holdsáp töltődik. Rálőtt egy újabb kábító rontást, ismét hátralökte, miközben érezte, hogy kicsit leszívta a varázslat.

– Holdsáp, ismersz engem! – üvöltötte neki. – Tudom, hogy képes vagy legyőzni ezt, Remus. Esküszöm, hogy visszajövök és halálodig kísértelek, ha most megölsz minket!

A farkas megállt, és újra morgott.

– Remus, kérlek ne keljen bántanunk – mondta a lány halkan, tudva, hogy a fiú hallhatta.

Perselus pálcát ragadt, még sosem használta ezt az átkot, de jól ismerte. Tudta, hogy mit kellett tennie, és csak remélni tudta, hogy Hermione megbocsájt majd neki.  

– Hermione, meg kell ölnünk!

A farkas megint morgott. Hermione érezte, hogy a szíve összeszorul.

– Ne! – kiáltott fel.  _– Már csak ő maradt nekem közületek. Nem ölhetjük meg –_ gondolta a lány.

– Sirius… James! – kiabálta Hermione. – Hordjátok ide a rühes hátsótokat, és csináljatok valamit! Ne akarjátok, hogy bántsam őt!

Perselus egyik karja a lány derekán volt, és közel vonta őt a mellkasához, készen állt rá, bármit is kellett csinálnia. _Nem veszíthette el a lányt, hiszen szerette._

A gondolat a semmiből csapta meg és meglepte, de ellökte magától, mivel nem volt ideje ekkor végiggondolni ezt, azzal ami előtte állt.

A farkas morgott és kicsit hátrált. Hermione tudta, hogy csak töltődik, pontosan ugyanígy nézett ki a lány harmadik évében. Hermione egyre kimerültebbé vált a mágia miatt, amit akkor használt, amikor át akart törni Perselus falain a szükség szobájában, a nagyfokú félelemtől, ami végigsöpört rajta ekkor, és a varázslatoktól, amiket már kilőtt.

Érezte, hogy a mágiája kezd lemerülni, és tudta, hogy nem sokáig tudna harcolni a fiúval. Látta, hogy még töltődött, és rálőtt egy másik kábító rontást. Visszalökte, de nem annyira, alapul véve a lány növekvő gyengeségét.

Még jó néhány rontást kilőtt, mindegyik sokkal gyengébb volt, mint az előző. Perselus érezte, hogy egyre jobban neki dől, és tudta, hogy a lány kifáradt az erős pálca nélküli varázslástól. Erősen rámarkolt a pálcájára. Nem ölte volna meg a lány barátját, hacsak nem lett volna muszáj.

– Sirius! – üvöltötte ismét a lány. Majdnem csak felsírt megkönnyebbülésében, amikor hallotta a kutyát morogni mielőtt az újra rátámadt Holdsápra.  

– Gyerünk – mondta a lány, megfogta a fiú karját és újra futottak.

Hermione ereje csökkent, a léptei lelassultak, de Perselus magával húzta. Hallották a morgást és a veszedelmet a távolban. Hermione megbotlott, elesett és magával rántotta Perselust is.

Perselus felállt és talpra segítette a lányt, miközben hallottak egy hangos vonyítást és nyüszítést. Hermione tudta, hogy Sirius megint alulmaradt. Tenniük kellett valamit.

Látta, hogy Holdsáp feléjük fut, és azt is, hogy Perselus megint pálcát ragadt. Tudta, hogy mire készült a fiú. Hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy tudott hoppanálni. Imádkozott azért, hogy legyen elég ereje, és tudjon valakivel az oldalán hoppanálni pálca nélkül. Korábban még soha nem próbálta.

Hermione megragadta a fiú kezét, hogy megállítsa.  

– Nem, nincs másik megoldás, de bíznod kell bennem – mondta a lány.  

Nem volt abban biztos, hogy be tudta volna vinni Perselust a kastélyba, ezért egy másik helyre gondolt.

– Ragadj meg és kapaszkodj belém erősen – mondta a lány, és átölelte Perselust, és érezte, hogy a fiú is így tesz. Erősen fogta ahogy kérte tőle. Hermione hallott majdnem közvetlenül maga mögött egy morgást, és érezte, hogy Perselus még feszültebb lesz. A fiú készen állt rá, hogy megtámadja a farkast mielőtt egy durranással el nem tűntek.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészültem a 16 fejezet fordításával. Remélem tetszik majd, elég sokat dolgoztam vele. (Valahogy ezen a fejezeten nem tudtam siklani, remélem, a 17. hamarabb elkészül majd.)  
> Jó olvasást kívánok!  
> Még nincs béta olvasva a fejezet, így az esetleges hibákért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Xx: Mary

**_Tizenhatodik Fejezet_ **

**_1994  – Hermione harmadik évének vége felé a Roxfortban._ **

Perselus az órák közti időt kihasználta, és a folyosókat rótta. Black kint volt a börtönből. Megszökött, és ott volt Roxfortban. Perselus tudta, hogy Black addig marad, amíg meg nem kapja, amiért jött.

Black elárulta a barátait. Elárulta Lilyt, és ez okozta a halálát. Ez rémes tett volt.

Amikor megtudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr mire készült, Perselus könyörgött Dumbledore-nak, hogy a férfi lépjen közbe. Hogy megmentse a nőt attól, amiről tudta, hogy érkezik. Már elveszítette Hermionét, nem veszíthette el Lilyt is.  

Igaz, már nem szerette úgy Lilyt, mint korábban, de még mindig törődött vele. Ő volt az első lány, akit szeretett. Az, hogy elfordult tőle, hogy James Potterrel lehessen mélyen belémart, de aztán belépett az életébe Hermione.

Furcsaságokat mondott, mint ahogy mindig is tette. Először azzal, hogy megkérdezte, hogy tényleg ott volt-e, aztán azzal, hogy megkérdezte, hogy meghalt-e. Perselus sosem értette, hogy hogyan értette ezeket a lány vagy, hogy miért kérdezett ilyen furcsa dolgokat; de kétellte, hogy valaha megtudhatta az okait ennek. 

Miközben a lyukas órájában sétált a folyosón, kiszúrta Hermione Grangert, és ez kirántotta a gondolatai közül. A lánynak órán kellett volna lennie.

_– Miért ment az órájára, mit csinál itt?_

Nem tudta a választ, de remélte, hogy megtudja, hogy mire készült a lány, ezért követte.

Kiábrándító búbájt vont maga köré, és az árnyak között maradt, amennyire csak tudott. Látta, hogy a lány céltudatosan elindul egy tanterem felé. Tovább követte, és látta, hogy az lefordul a folyosón a számmisztika terem felé.

_– Mi a fészkes fenét művel most ez az idegesítően tudálékos lány?_

Nem volt kiírva ekkorra óra abba a terembe.

_– Azt reméli, hogy beszélhet a professzorral valamiről ezzel az órával kapcsolatban?_

Nem tudta, de azon volt, hogy kiderítse. Aztán azon, hogy megrövidítse pontokkal, amiért kihagyta az óráit.

Figyeltem ahogy kinyitja a tanterem ajtaját, majd besétál.

_– Valahogy elfelejtette volna levédeni az ajtót a professzor?_

Visszaharapott egy sóhajt, és elgondolkodott azon, hogy milyen lusta volt itt néhány professzor.

Követte a lányt, mivel nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Figyelte ahogy az helyet foglalt. Nem értette, hogy mit csinált, és azon volt, hogy megkérdezze amikor Hermione elővett valamit az inge alól. Valamit, amit a férfi nem látott, mivel mögötte állt.

A következő amit tudott az volt, hogy a lány azonnal eltűnt. Ez megrémítette.

_– Hogy csinálta ezt? Ebben az iskolában nem lehet hoppanálni. Csak az a néhány kiválasztott csinálhatja, és azok mind professzorok. Még csak nem is elég idős ahhoz, hogy csinálhassa. Még csak vizsgája sincs hozzá. Plusz nem volt pukkanás sem, mint ahogy az a hoppanálásnal szokott lenni._

Piton nem tudta, hogy hogyan csinálta, de azon volt, hogy kiderítse. Szóval méltóságteljesen járta a folyosókat a hátralévő szabadidejében, és próbálta megkeresni a lányt.

A nagyteremben ebédelt és a felénél járt, amikor látta, hogy a lány berohant, bekapott egy falatot, és azelőtt eltűnt, hogy a férfi elkaphatta volna. Piton összeszűkítette a szemeit. Nem bujkálhatott előle sokáig.

Beletelt egy időbe, de végre látta, hogy a lány felé tart másnap reggel. Már nyitotta a száját, hogy megszólítsa, de Hermione előhúzta a nyakláncát. Piton homlokráncolva figyelte.

Látta, hogy a lány megállt, és lefelé bámult a nyakláncra miközben felemelte a kezét az apró tárcsához. A férfi látta ahogy eltűnik egyetlen fordítás után.

Lenyűgözve állt ott.

_– Hogy a pokolban csinálta ezt?_

Úgy döntött, elege lett, ezért elindult, hogy beszéljen Dumbledore-ral. Az idős férfi mosolyogva közölte, hogy Miss Granger ebben az évben túl sok órát vett fel, így szüksége volt egy időnyerőre, hogy az összesre oda tudjon érni. Ezt ő mondta, maga Albus, hogy adott egyet a lánynak. Nos, Minerva adta oda neki.

Perselus soha nem értette, hogy az igazgató miért ájult el a tudálékos kis csitritől, ahogy Minervát sem. Egyszerűen nem értette, a lány idegesítő volt.

_– Hogy kedvelheti bárki? Igaz, sok mindenben olyan, mint az édesanyja... csak sokkal rosszabb._

Perselus ekkor már meg volt róla győződve, hogy Hermione az anyja volt. Nem volt más magyarázat. A lány még jobban hasonlított arra a lányra, akire emlékezett hetedikből.

Dühösnek érezte magát, miközben visszament a pincébe. Az sem segített, hogy ott volt Lupin, és nézte ugyanazt a gyermeket, és olyan kedves volt hozzá.

Perselus tudta, hogy ő is emlékezett a barátjára hetedikből. Meg tudta mondani a gyengéd pillantásokból amit a férfi adott a fiatal lánynak, miközben sebesen beszélt hozzá, a lány arca pedig izgatottan felcsillant valamin, amit hallott.

Lupin órákon át beszélgetett vele tanítás után. Perselus gyakran találta őket a folyosón sétálni, és ódákat zengni mindenféle könyvekről és egyéb másról. A vérfarkas arcán elterült egy vigyor, mint aki tud valamit, miközben hallgatta a lányt. Mintha a farkas tudott volna valamiről, amiről a többiek nem. Ez még jobban irritálta Pitont, nem volt elég az a gondolat, hogy Lupin segítette Blacket.  

Pár nappal később látta, hogy a lány Potterrel és Weasleyvel sétál, és akkor összeállt neki fejben egy emlékkép.

_– Nem. Nem, az nem lehet. Ez őrület. Ez nem ugyanaz a Harry és Ron, akikről beszélt. Ez teljességgel lehetetlen._

De ahogy egyre csak tovább figyelte aznap, még végig vacsora alatt is, egyre jobban érezte, hogy végre bekövetkezett. Megőrült. Azt, hogy két, majdnem három éven át látta a lányt, az őrületbe kergette. Esélytelen volt, hogy ez a kis idegesítően tudálékos lány egy s ugyanaz a Hermione lett volna, akit megismert a hetedik tanévben.

 _– Igaz, majdnem csak teljesen egyformák, de ez lehetetlen. Vagy nem? Ha ez nem lehetetlen, akkor én... egy diákkal... nem, még csak a gondolatot is elvetem. Ez nem ő. –_ Hogy bebizonyítsa, úgy döntött, hogy beszél Minervával.

Odasietett az irodájához, bekopogtatott és várta, hogy az idősebb nő beinvitálja.

Minerva az íróasztalánál ült, és házi feladatokat nézett át, majd osztályozta őket. Amikor felnézett, halványan a férfire mosolygott.

– Perselus, mit tehetek érted? Remélem, hogy most nem az egyik diákomról van szó a házamból – mondta Minerva, és visszaküzdött egy sóhajt, látva a férfi ajkát megfeszülni. Rossz előérzete támadt tőle. Pont erre volt szüksége, tetőzve azt, hogy Sirius Black elszabadult.

Perselus átváltoztatott magának egy széket, és leült.

– Ez valamilyen szinten egy diákoddal kapcsolatos a házadból. Emlékszel Miss Hermione Brownra?

Minerva felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a férfire meglepettségben.

– Igen, emlékszem. Mi van vele?

Perselus nevetségesnek érezte ezt megkérdezni, de biztosítania kellett önmagát, hogy nemes egyszerűséggel nem őrült meg.

– Csak azon tűnődtem, hogy hallottál-e róla mostanában?

Minerva homlokráncolva nézett rá.

– Perselus, nem kaptam egyetlen levelet sem Miss Browntól azóta, mióta itt töltött veletek egy évet. Miért? Te igen? – kérdezte a nő, és hirtelen kicsit aggódni kezdett.

Perselus nem tudta biztosra megmondani, hogy mitől kezdett aggódni a nő, szóval folytatta.

– Nem. De észrevettem... észrevettem, hogy Miss Grangerrel mennyire hasonlítanak egymásra. Ezért újra elkezdtem rá gondolni.

Minerva nyelt egyet, és visszaharapott egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt, miközben letette a papírjait.

– Perselus, mégis mi ez az egész? Nem hallottam Miss Brownról úgy... tizenöt vagy hány éve.

Perselus morgott, miközben végighúzta a kezét az arcán.

– Ez őrület. Azt hiszem, inkább csak megyek – mondta, majd felállt.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Perselus, ülj le és mondd el, hogy mi folyik itt. Miért kérdezősködsz hirtelen újra Miss Brown felöl? Ki sem ejtetted a nevét azóta, hogy itt hagyott minket.

Perselus sóhajtott, és újra helyet foglalt.

– Minerva, azt hiszem, hogy kezdem elveszíteni a fejem. Esküszöm, hogy ennek az egésznek a nyomása, teljesen az őrületbe kerget.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Nos, miért nem magyarázod el, hogy miért gondolod úgy, hogy kezdesz megbolondulni?

Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy tudta miért. Ő is látta, hogy Hermione Granger mennyire hasonlított arra az alakjára, mint amikor meglátogatta őket, annyi évvel korábban. Nem volt még teljesen olyan, de nagyon közel járt hozzá.

Perselus megint megdörzsölte az arcát.

– Minerva, meg kell esküdnöd, hogy senkinek sem szól erről egy szót sem!

Amikor Minerva bólintott, újra megszólalt.

– Meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy Hermione Granger ugyanúgy néz ki, mint Hermione Brown. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Miss Granger, Miss Brown kislánya. Ez az egyetlen magyarázat. Ezt szajkóztam magamnak az elmúlt pár évben, hogy ennek kell lennie a magyarázatnak.

Minerva homlokráncolva nézett.

 _– Ez nem egy új keletű felismerés? –_ gondolta a nő. _–_ Mikor kezdtél erre gondolni?

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Láttam az ünnepi vacsorán az első évében. Azt gondoltam, hogy talán egy unokahúga vagy unokatestvére vagy valami, amikor láttam, hogy beosztották a házába. De tavaly látva, hogy milyen nagyon hasonlít rá, rájöttem, hogy Miss Brownnak az édesanyjának kell lennie.

Minerva magában átkozódott. Nem gondolt arra, hogy Perselus ilyen hamar felismeri a lányt. Minerva persze tudta, és boldog volt, hogy láthatta felnőni őt, tudva, hogy ki lesz belőle. Nem állította meg a kalandjaikat, mivel tudta, hogy okkal történtek. De egyetlen egyszer sem gondolt bele abba, hogy Perselus is észreveszi a külső hasonlóságot.

Perselus folytatta, miközben a kezeit nézte, amik a combján pihentek. Nem tudott Minerva gondolatairól.

– Láttam őt használni azt. Az időnyerőt, láttam ahogy használja. Napokig próbáltam rájönni. Láttam Lupinnal beszélgetni, és tudtam, hogy ő is észrevette a hasonlóságot, szóval nem csak én. Aztán láttam a barátait. Pottert és Weasleyt, és akkor csak megcsapott a gondolat. Minerva, azt hiszem, megőrülök.

Perselus sóhajtott, és még mindig a kezeit nézte.

– Meg kell mondanom Dumbledore-nak, hogy át kell adnia valakinek az óráimat. Nem taníthatok ha éppen... idegösszeomlásom van. Tudom, hogy rossz időzítés Blackkel... – Abbahagyta, és küszködve epekedett a józan ész után.

Minerva megint átkozott. Még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy elmondja neki, de nem látott más megoldást. Az esküje amúgy sem vonatkozott arra, hogy mikor mondhatta el a férfinek.

– Perselus, nem vagy őrült.

Perselus visszarántotta a tekintetét a nőéhez.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.

Minerva sóhajtott, és suhintott egyet a pálcájával, hogy mindkettőjüknek töltsön egy pohár lángnyelv whiskyt. Figyelte ahogy a férfi belekortyol, és ő is így tett.

– Perselus, Hermione Brown és Hermione Granger egy s ugyanaz a személy – mondta Minerva, és megállt, hogy lássa, hogyan fogadja a férfi ezt az információmorzsát.

Perselus döbbenten bámulta a nőt.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte sokkal nyugodtabban, mint ahogy érezte magát.

– Hermione a hetedik évében érkezett hozzánk. Az időnyerőjét használta, amikor történt egy kis baleset. Ezért volt a gyengélkedőn, amikor találkoztál vele. Elájult és megsérült, amikor az időnyerő elhozta hozzánk – mondta Minerva. Nem tudta, hogyan máshogy mondja el neki, ezért inkább egyenesen beszélt.

Perselus még döbbentebben ült.

_– A Hermione akit szerettem, egyenlő azzal az idegesítően tudálékos lánnyal, akit ki nem állhatok? A Hermione akiért az elmúlt pár évben epekedtem még csak egy gyerek?_

_Érezte, hogy a düh elkezdi átjárni._  

– Minerva, ha ez egy vicc, akkor nagyon nem vicces – morgott rá a nőre.

Minerva sóhajtott. Pontosan ezért akart várni. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy a férfi reakciója később jobb lett volna, de legalább Hermione nem csak tizennégy éves lett volna.  

– Perselus, ez nem vicc. Hermione Granger visszament az időben, 1977-be. Bepánikolt, hogy mindenkit olyan fiatalon látott, ezért Dumbledore az irodájába vitte. Hermione elmondott neki mindent, amit megtehetett, és Albus is látott pár dolgot a fejében, ami bebizonyította, hogy igazat mondott. Elhatározta, hogy változtassák meg a nevét, és találjanak ki neki egy fedőtörténetet, hogy ne zavarjon össze a jelenléte semmit sem a jövőre nézve. Rengeteg mindent el kellett hallgatnia magáról, hogy ne kockáztassa meg azt, hogy akár bármit is megváltoztat.

Minerva ismét várt.

Perselus gondolatai cikáztak a fejében.

_– Minden amiről beszéltünk. Minden amit együtt csináltunk. Egy diákommal tettem, aki most csak tizennégy éves. Azt hiszem, mindjárt rosszul leszek._

Látva a pánikot és az undort a szemeiben, Minerva folytatta.

– Perselus, nagykorú volt amikor visszament hozzád. Felnőtt volt.

Perselus tekintete ismét találkozott a nőével, miközben szemeiben megjelent a düh.

– Akkor tudta, hogy ki vagyok. Tudta, hogy mivé válok. Hogy tehette... mindezt? Hogy játszhatta el, hogy nem tudja, ki vagyok? Hogy kérdezhette azt, hogy tényleg én vagyok-e? Nyilvánvaló, hogy nyavalyás mód én voltam. Ő is tudta. Miért használt ki engem ennyire? Tényleg ennyire gyűlölt volna? Mindig úgy hittem, hogy ő jó és kedves, de semmi más, csak egy sunyi kis kur...

– Perselus! Elég ebből! Gondolod, hogy olyan egyszerű volt neki? Tudta a jövőnket. Tudta, hogy mi fog történni. Ő maga is rengeteg mindenen ment keresztül. Többön, mint amin egy gyereknek szabadna. Ő olyan, amilyennek láttad és gondoltad. Jó és kedves. Nem akart téged bántani. Nem akarta, hogy ez az egész megtörténjen. Nem akart megváltoztatni semmit sem, mivel félt a következményektől – mondta Minerva.

Perselus gondolatai ismét cikáztak.

_– Ismerte a jövőt._

Tudta, hogy ki lesz a férfi, és azt is, hogy mit fog tenni, valószínűleg jóval többet tudott a férfiról, mint az saját magáról.

_– Így tudta, hogy halálfaló voltam._

Sosem tudta pontosan, hogy a lány honnan tudta, de a válasza, miszerint csak látta ahogy reagál amikor szólítják nagyon gyenge volt, de Perselus csüngött ezeken a gyenge válaszokon. A lány mindent tudott, ő pedig semmit sem.

– Perselus, hagyott neked egy levelet. El szerette volna mondani neked, mielőtt elment... ,de tudta, hogy nem teheti. Dumbledore is elmagyarázta neki, hogy miért nem teheti, habár ő maga is tudta már – mondta Minerva.

Perselus mérgesen pillantott Minervára.

– És te ezt mindvégig tudtad?

Minerva bólintott.

– Megkeresett mielőtt elment volna. Tudtam a legtöbbet már az elejétől fogva, de aztán mindent elmondott. Odaadta ezt a levelet, amit neked írt, hogy majd adjam át neked, amikor eljön az ideje. Nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar rájössz, ahogy én sem. Tessék.

Minerva a pálcáját használta, hogy elővarázsoljon egy borítékot. Perselus látta, hogy még mindig le volt zárva, így tudta, hogy Minerva nem olvasta el. Látta, hogy a levegőben lebeg, és nyúlni akart érte, hogy elkapja, de nem tudott. Még nem.

Perselus gondolatai végül akörül keringtek, amit Minerva mondott.

 _– Tudta a jövőnket, és nem akart megváltoztatni semmit sem_.

– Tudott Lilyről? Tudta, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr meg fogja őket ölni?

Amikor Minerva nem válaszolt, Perselus rögtön tudta az igazat.

– Hagyta a saját barátait meghalni?

Olyan düh kerítette hatalmába, amit évek óta nem érzett.

– Csak hagyta őket meghalni. Még csak meg sem próbálta őket megmenteni. De te mégis kedvesnek és jónak nevezed? Miféle ember hagyna ilyesmit? Figyelmeztethette volna őket, hogy ne bízzanak meg Blackben. Én tudom, hogy én soha nem tettem. Meg fogom ölni azt a szadista némbert!

Perselus felpattant a székéből, és Minerva is felállt.

– Perselus, állj le!

De a férfi továbbsétált. A nő suhintott egyet a pálcájával, majd bezárta és levédte az ajtót, mielőtt a férfi odaért volna.

Perselus megfordult, és dühösen nézett a nőre.

– Hogy védheted, amikor tudod, hogy mit tett? – Ökölbe szorította a kezét, majd elengedte a dühtől.

– Perselus, tényleg azt hiszed, hogy nem akarta őket figyelmeztetni? Nem gondolod, hogy sírt, tudva azt, hogy nem mentheti őket meg? Azt gondolod, hogy még ha ő nem is próbálta meg, Dumbledore és én ne tettük volna, ha nem lett volna rá okunk, hogy ne tegyük? – mondta Minerva, próbálva meggyőzni a férfit.

Perselus felmordult. Az igazgató és Minerva is tudta, hogy Lily meg fog halni?

– Mégis mi a fészkes fene lehet annyira jó indok, hogy ne mentsük meg őket?

Minerva sóhajtott. Nem gondolta volna, hogy el kellene mondania azt a keveset amit tudott a lány azon emlékéből, amik nem volt lezárva. Annyi mindent megváltoztathatott számukra, de azt sem hagyhatta, hogy a férfi gyűlölje Hermionét.

– Perselus, mi fogunk nyerni. A Sötét Nagyurat végleg legyőzzük majd.

Perselus gúnyolódni kezdett.

– Már meghalt. – Habár tudta, hogy még nem volt vége.

Minerva szomorúan nézett rá fel.

– Visszatér. Háborúba megyünk. Hermione segít harcolni ellene, segít legyőzni őt.

Perselus megállt.

– Visszatér? Hogyan?

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Nem tudom. Hermione kényszerített, hogy kihúzzam azt az emléket, és tegyek rá időzárat. Nem nyithatom ki a negyedik éve végéig. Ha bármit megváltoztatunk, veszíteni fogunk. Pontosan ezért nem mondta el neked. Ezért kellett elmennie. Ha nem megy vissza a saját idejébe, megkockáztatja, hogy mindent tönkre tesz, ha marad. Tényleg azt szeretnéd, hogy az a szörnyeteg győzzön?

Perselus sóhajtott. Ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni.

– Miért kellett Lilynek meghalnia? Már elveszítettem őt, és már csak Lily maradt nekem.

Minervának megszakadt a szíve a férfiért.

– Perselus, tudta, hogy szeretted Lilyt. Ha más nem, megmentette volna őt érted, de tudta, hogy nem teheti. James és Lily Potter halála kulcsfontosságú elem ehhez. Ha megállítja, akkor mindent tönkre tett volna. A Sötét Nagyúr azért tűnt el tizenkét évre, mert őket megölte. Képzeld csak el, milyen lenne a világ, ha ez idő alatt végig itt lett volna.

El tudta képzelni, és ez megijesztette.

_– Hermione megmenthette volna őket, de milyen áron?_

De hagyta megtörténni, és Perselus tudta, hogy ez biztos összetörte a lányt. Tudta, hogy Hermione nagyon szerette Jamest és Lilyt. Perselus sóhajtott. Még mindig dühös volt, de nem azért, amiért hagyta a lány meghalni Lilyt.

– Perselus, az a gyermek odakint, akit most meg akarsz gyilkolni, ártatlan. Semmit sem tett. Ha megölöd, akkor hidegvérrel teszed, egy árva ok nélkül. Ha megölöd őt, akkor nem tud majd visszamenni hozzád a hetedik évedbe. Tényleg annyira gyűlölöd őt, hogy elveszítenéd az együtt töltött idődet vele? Annyira gyűlölöd, hogy kockára tennél mindent, és hagynád, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr győzedelmeskedjen? Hermione kulcsfontosságú a győzelmükhöz  – mondta Minerva.

Perselus egyikre sem tudta ezek közül a választ, de azt igen, hogy nem hagyná győzni a Sötét Nagyurat.

_– Hogy ölhetnék meg egy gyereket, aki eddig semmi rosszat nem tett, csak elviselhetetlenül tudálékos volt?_

Ettől a helyére ugrott a fejében egy emlék. A bájitaltanóráján, amikor a lány a partnere volt, kutatva keresett egy jelzőt, hogy hogyan nevezze, de nem volt semmi ötlete. A lány játékosan rávigyorgott, és mondott neki egy sértést, amit használhatott rá. Hermione elviselhetetlenül tudálékosnak nevezte magát. Tudta, hogy ő nevezte így, amikor a diákja volt.

– Minerva, nem fogom megölni, de mennem kell. Gondolkodom kell – mondta  hűvösen.

Minerva bólintott.

– Szeretnéd a levelet, amit hagyott neked?

Megrázta a fejét.

– Nem most. Én nem... nem tudnám most elolvasni. – Tudta, hogy gyengének hangzott, de mindig is gyenge volt, ha róla volt szó.

Minerva egyszerűen bólintott, és levette a varázslatot az ajtóról. Perselus elment, és a pince felé tartott.

Odalent maradt, míg el nem jött a vacsora ideje.

Amikor a nagyterembe ment, látta, hogy már mindenki az asztalánál ült. Perselus oda sem nézett a griffendéles asztalhoz, még nem állt készen arra, hogy lássa a lányt.

Inkább a saját asztalára nézett. Látta, hogy Draco mérges, és úgy nézett ki, mint aki készen állt gyilkolni. Egy suttogással már bent is volt a fiú fejében.

Látta Hermionét a mugli farmerjában és valami rózsaszín pulóverben.  Figyelte, ahogy Draco felé viharzik, és pont olyan mérgesnek és szenvedélyesnek tűnt, mint akkor, amikor megmentette őt a degenerált triótól annyi évvel ezelőtt.

Látta, hogy Draco gúnyolódott vele, és figyelte ahogy a lány visszavág neki, mielőtt előkapta volna a pálcáját. Látta, hogy Draco torkához nyomta, és látta ugyanazt a tüzes szenvedélyt, ami jellemző volt rá akkor, amikor visszament hozzá hetedikbe.

Perselus nem tudta visszafojtani az önelégült mosolyt, ahogy látta, hogy a lány próbálta visszafogni magát, miközben a barátai próbálták lebeszélni róla, hogy valami hülyeséget csináljon.

Nyilvánvaló, hogy már ekkor is meg volt ugyanaz a temperamentuma, ami akkor, annyi évvel korábban, hetedikben. Látta ahogy Draco nyavalyog, és az ajkán megjelent az undor, amit a szőke fiú iránt érzett.  

Látva, hogy a lány elfordult, egy aprót biccentett elismerésül. Több önfegyelem volt benne gyermekként, mint néhány felnőttben, akit ismert.

Hallotta, hogy Draco ismét gúnyolódott vele, és megforgatta a szemeit a keresztfia hülyeségén, de amikor látta, hogy Hermione visszafordult és jól orrba törölte Dracot, Perselus horkantva felnevetett.

Megijesztette a körülötte lévő néhány embert, de figyelmen kívül hagyta őket. Látta harcolni a lányt hetedikben, de úgy tűnt, hogy már ekkor is tudott egy s mást, ilyen fiatalon.

Érezte, hogy a tisztelete nőtt az idegesítően tudálékos lány iránt, és sóhajtott. Azon tűnődött, hogy meddig tud majd mérges lenni rá mind amiatt, amit Minerva megosztott vele.

Látva, hogy ez a Hermione mennyire hasonlított arra a nőre, akit szeretett, a dühe szépen lassan elillant. Ami csak azt érte el, hogy újra feszült legyen.

Kilépett Draco fejéből, és Hermionét kezdte keresni. Nem találta, de látta Lupint elrohanni a távolban, ezért követte. Még mindig nem bízott meg Lupinban.

Lupin és a barátai lehet, hogy abbahagyták valamelyest a zaklatását, amikor Hermione közbelépett, de még mindig gyűlölte őket. Főleg Blacket. Black ettől függetlenül is megtett minden tőle telhetőt, hogy kínozza, még úgy is, hogy tudta, hogy Hermione haragszik rá érte.

Black ezenkívül folyamatosan flörtölt Hermionéval. Cicának szólította meg ilyenek. Ez az őrületbe kergette Perselust. A lány az övé volt, és nem Blacké, és Perselus nem szeretett osztozkodni.

Látta, hogy Lupin elindul lefelé az ösvényen, ami a fúriafűzhöz vezetett; tudta, hogy Lupin a szellemszállásra tartott.

_– Ott bujkál Black?_

Eltartott egy ideig, míg a férfi leért a szellemszállásra. Amikor belépett a faházba, megállt és hallgatózott a lépcsőknél. Hallotta, hogy valaki kiabál.

– Akkor ki volt?

Perselus lefagyott.

_– Ez Harry. Ez Potter hangja._

Tapasztalatból tudta, hogy ahol ott volt Harry, Hermione sem volt messze. Érezte, hogy megfagy benne a vér, ahogy hallotta Sirius hangját áradni a levegőben. Bár azt nem értette, hogy mit mondott a férfi.

_– Felismerné Sirius Hermionét? Megölné őt is, mint ahogy a többi barátjával tette?_

Perselus tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja meghalni, hiszen Hermione az a személy volt, akire nem tudott nem gondolni teljes felnőtt életében.

Gyorsan felment a lépcsőn, és megbújt az árnyékokban az ajtónál. Látta, hogy Black figyelme máshol jár, ezért előhúzta a pálcáját.

– Capitullatus!

Black pálcája kirepült a kezéből. Röviden látta Hermionét a sarokban a barátaival. Látta a sarat és a horzsolásokat az arcán, de ezt leszámítva úgy tűnt, hogy jól van. A tudat, hogy a lány vérzett, megint dühössé tette.

_– Black mégis bántotta volna? Vagy Lupin volt?_

– A bosszú édes – mondta Blacknek. – Hogy mennyire reméltem, hogy én leszek az, aki elkap téged, Sirius.

Lupin fellépett, és Perselus rá is ráfogta a pálcáját.

– Megmondtam Dumbledorenak, hogy segítettél bejutni a kastélyba egy régi jó barátodnak. Itt a bizonyíték –  mondta Perselus gúnyosan.

– Lenyűgöző, Piton – válaszolta Black szarkasztikusan. – Ismét jó hasznát vetted az élénk és éles elmédnek, és mint mindig, ezúttal is rosszul vontad le a következtetést. Most, ha nem haragszol ránk, Remusszal van egy befejezetlen ügyünk, ami nem várathat magára.

Perselus megint gúnyolódni kezdett, miközben Black torkába nyomta a pálcáját.

– Egy jó okot mondj. Könyörgöm.

A két tekergő elkezdett egymással vitatkozni, mire Perselus megforgatta a szemeit. – Halljátok ti magatokat? Mint egy öreg, házsártos házaspár.

– Tudjátok, hogy megtenném – mondta nekik Perselus, és még mindig Black torkába nyomta a pálcáját. – De miért hagynám figyelmen kívül a dementorokat? Olyan régen nem láttak téged. – Selymes hangja egy kicsit megtelt megvetéssel.

Perselus tudta, hogy még el tudna fecsegni, mivel élvezte látni Black félelmét; de a következő dolog, amit tudott, hogy rálőttek egy varázslatot, ami felrepítette majd kiütötte.

Később ébredt fel egy hatalmas, gyűrött ágyon. Nem látta Hermionét, és ettől pánikba esett, amit karöltve követett a feszélyezettség.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy melyikük tette, Harry vagy Hermione, nem emlékezett rá. De valamelyikük kiütötte, és arra gondolt, hogy mindkettőjüket megfojtja pusztakézzel.

Tudta, hogy Weasley nem lehetett. A vörös fiú nem volt elég okos ahhoz, hogy kilőjön egy normális kábító rontást.

 _– Hát nem értik, hogy meg akarom őket menteni?_ – tűnődött el rajta, miközben megrázta a fejét, hogy megtisztítsa a rontás mellékhatásaitól.

Gyorsan felállt, és elindult az alagút felé. Azon tűnődött, hogy milyen messze juthattak. Azon, hogy nem volt-e túl késő, hogy megmentse Hermionét valami rémségtől.

Kilépett az alagútból és látta, hogy mind összebújtak, és kicsit rémültnek tűntek. Fogták egymást, míg a férfi megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, annak ellenére, hogy a feszélyezettsége újra elkezdett felépülni benne.

Eldöntötte, hogy biztososítani fogja, hogy mindketten kapjanak valamilyen büntetést, karöltve vörös barátjukkal. Lehet, hogy szerette azt az embert akivé Hermione vált, de ekkor a lány még mindig az az idegesítően romlott és tudálékos valaki volt.

– Hát itt vagytok! – mondta nekik, majd megragadta Pottert, és azon volt, hogy Hermionéval is így tegyen, amikor meghallotta a vonyítást. Odafordította a fejét, és meglátta a vérfarkast; megfordult, és maga mögé húzta őket.

Remélte, hogy megvédheti őket, főleg Hermionét. A lány egyszer megvédte egy vérfarkastól. Pontosabban ettől a vérfarkastól, aki ténylegesen Remus volt. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy megtegye ezt a lányért.

Hermione sikított, ahogy a farkas rátámadt Perselusra a karmaival. Mindketten elestek, amikor a farkas nem talált célba, mivel nem engedte el Hermionét. Felültek, és a férfi érezte ahogy Hermione a hátának nyomódik, a kezei pedig a vállán voltak a félelem miatt. Perselus érezte a lány félelmének szagát, így tényszerűen tudta, hogy a farkas is.

Abban a percben tudta, hogy cserben hagyta a lány. A farkas egyre közelebb ért, készen a támadásra, de végül Black animágus formában rátámadt. Megmentette őket, mint ahogy annyi évvel korábban is próbálta.

Perselus talpra szökkent, és magával rántotta Hermionét is, majd a háta mögé vonta. A lányt még mindig közel ölelték a barátai. Perselus nem tudta, hogy megfognak-e menekülni, illetve azt sem, hogyha igen, hogyan, de ettől függetlenül pajzsként használta a saját testét a lány előtt. Közelebb húzta a hátához, ahogy a két állat küzdött egymással velük szemben.

Tudta, hogy ha elfutnak, meghalnak. Ha maradnak, szintén. Látta, hogy a két állat közelített feléjük, ezért hátrálni kezdett, és Hermionét még közelebb vonta magához. Az egyik keze a lány derekán volt, míg a másik Potter vállán.

Az állatok szétváltak, és a farkas üldözni kezdte a kutyát. Harry utánuk futott, és üvölteni kezdett Blackért. Hermione mozdult volna, hogy kövesse a fiút, de ekkor Perselus keze megragadta a csuklóját, majd visszahúzta közel a mellkasához, miközben kiabált Harrynek, hogy az menjen hozzájuk vissza.

Tudta, hogy Hermione követte volna a fiút, és Perselus biztonságban akarta tudni őt.

_– Nem veszi észre ez a nyavalyás bolond, hogy ez az egyetlen esélyünk, hogy élve megússzuk?_

Hermione még mindig ellenállóan küzdött a férfivel, de az erősen fogta. Teljesen átölelte a lány derekát, hogy magával tartsa, miközben az még jobban ellenkezett, és Harryt szólongatta.

Látták, hogy a farkas Harry felé fordult, egyre közelebb került hozzá, és készen állt támadni, amikor meghallották egy másik farkas hívogató hangját a tiltott rengetegből. Perselus megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. A vérfarkas mindig válaszol a saját fajtársai hívására.

Amikor a farkas nem ment el, Perselus idegesen nyelt egyet, de aztán ismét hallották a hívást, és a farkas ezúttal elment.

Amikor Harry elindult Black után, aki ezúttal emberi formában volt, Hermione még jobban küzdeni kezdett ellene. A hűsége nyilvánvaló, hogy olyasvalami volt, amit gyermekkora óta hordozott.

Hermione végül kiszabadult és elment. Perselus gyorsan követte, miután magához hívta végre a pálcáját. Átkozta magát, hogy nem tette korábban.

Azzal a kezében, elindult a lány után, miközben elsuttogott még pár rontást.

Végül megtalálta Harry és Black mellett, és látta, hogy végigméri őket, mivel mind Harry mind Black el voltak ájulva.

Összekötözte a lány kezeit egy varázslattal, majd mindkét testet fellebegtette, és megbűvölte őket, hogy kövessék őt.

Nem érdekelte, hogy mit kellett tennie ebben a percben. Még az sem, ha a vállán kellett volna vissza cipelnie a lányt, mint egy zsák krumplit. Akkor is a kastélyban akarta tudni, ahol biztonságban volt.

Visszavitte őket a kastélyba, és leadta Pottert a gyengélkedőn, majd elment, miután egy utolsó pillantást vetett Hermionéra. Visszament a szobájába, és megivott egy hatalmas pohár lángnyelv whiskyt.

 _– Ez a lány lesz a halálom –_ gondolta, miközben pontosan tudta, hogy mit kellett ekkor tennie.

Felállt, miután befejezte az italát, és újra elment Minerva irodájába.

Amikor végül bent volt, egyszerűen csak némán ránézett a nőre.

A nő a gyerekek után kérdezősködött, és Perselus biztosította, hogy jól vannak és visszatértek a kastély biztonságos falai közé. Arról nem tudott, hogy ismét kint voltak és bajba kerültek, miután biztonságba helyezte őket a gyengélkedőn.  

Vett egy mély levegőt mielőtt beszélt volna.

– Rendben van, add ide azt a rohadt levelet! – Látta, hogy Minerva, kevés sikerrel, megpróbált elrejteni egy önelégült mosolyt.

Aztán egy csukló mozdulattal elővarázsolta a levelet, és odalebegtette a férfinek.

Perselus megragadta, majd visszavonult a pincéjébe.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, a hibákért ezért elnézésetek kérem.  
> Jó olvasást, ha tetszik a fordítás kérlek hagyj kommentet.  
> Xx: Mary

**_Tizenhetedik Fejezet_ **

**1978 – Húsz évvel korábban, a múltban.**

Hermione és Perselus megérkezett egy pukkanással. A lány elhúzódott, hogy a fiúra pillantson és érezte, hogy a lábai feladják. Perselus gyorsan elkapta, és a karjaiba vonta, mivel tudta, hogy a lány ezúttal teljesen kimerült.

Egy pillanatra körülnézett a szakadó esőben és rájött, hogy végül hol kötöttek ki. Azonnal tudta, hogy Roxmortsba hozta őket a lány.

_– Hogy a fészkes fenében hoppanált minket ide? Főleg a pálcája nélkül?_

Tudta, hogy voltak anti-hoppanálási bűbájok az iskolai birtok körül.

– Perselus, vigyél minket Rosmertához, neki lesz számunkra helye – mondta gyengén Hermione, miközben vacogott a hideg esőben.

– Ki a nyavalya az a Rosmerta, és hogy akarod, hogy megtaláljam őt? – kérdezte a fiú. A fáradsága, karöltve a hideggel, kicsit harapóssá tette.

Hermione elmosolyodott picit ezen, függetlenül attól, hogy fejben átkozódott amiért elfelejtette, hogy melyik évtizedben is volt.

_– Most annyira úgy hangzott, mint ahogy szokott._

Egy halk kuncogással rájött, hogy ez milyen furcsán hangzott a fejében. 

Hallva a nevetését, Perselus kicsit felmordult. Hermione átkarolta a fiú nyakát és közelebb húzódott hozzá. Ő is pont olyan hideg volt, mint a lány.

– Vigyél minket a Három Seprűbe. Még meg van a táskám, ugye?

A fiú bólintott, mivel érezte, hogy az a lány hátába nyomódik, hiszen végig mozgott vele ahogy egész este rohangáltak.

– Vigyél minket oda. Majd szerzek szobákat. Nem mehetünk most vissza a kastélyba. Nem biztonságos így sétálni, hogy Remus elszabadult, és túl fáradt vagyok ahhoz, hogy újra megpróbáljak hoppanálni. Ha nálam lenne a pálcám lehet, hogy sikerülne, de nélküle... – Hermione megállt. A pálca nélküli hoppanálás merítette ki a legjobban.

Perselus elindult abba az irányba, amit a lány említett, és sóhajtott.

– Amúgy is, hogy a fészkes fenébe hoppanáltál?

Hermione nyelt egyet, ahogy a vacogás újra átszaladt rajta, hála a jéghideg esőnek, ami még mindig zuhogott rájuk.

– Később. Most túlságosan fázom, hogy erre gondoljak.

Perselus bólintott, és ő is félig összefagyva érezte magát. A szél szaggatta a vizes ruháikat, és ettől még rosszabb lett.

A fiú elvitte őket a Három Seprűhöz, és bementek.

A csapos végigmérte őket, és összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy a két fiatal összevizezte a földjét.

– Mit akartok ti ketten? – kérdezte fáradtan.

Hermione felélénkült annyira, hogy beszéljen és megmozdult, hogy Perselus le tudja tenni. Gyorsan leült az egyik bárszékre mielőtt elesett volna.

– Szeretnénk két szobát kivenni, kérem.

A csapos egy teljes percig bámulta őket mielőtt beszélt volna.

– Nem adok ki szobát kiskorúaknak egyedül, főleg nem diákoknak, akik elszöknének a kastélyból néhány éjszakára. Sajnálom. Ellenben szívesen megengedem, hogy felmelegedjetek a tűznél.

Hermione örült, hogy nem viselték aznap az iskolai talárjukat, örült, hogy laza, hétköznapi ruhában voltak, és a következő néhány szavát nagyon megválogatta. Emlékezett rá, hogy Rosmerta egyszer elmesélte neki, hogy volt egy hazugságvizsgáló vagy mi a bár mögött. Ezzel tartották távol a kiskorúakat, akik bejöttek és hazudtak a korukról.

– Huszonkét éves vagyok, és amikor először találkoztam ezzel a férfival... – biccentett Perselusra a fejével. –... idősebb volt nálam.

Imádkozott azért, hogy a vizsgáló ne jelezzen, hiszen Perselus ekkor nem volt idősebb nála.

A csapos lepillantott, és Hermione tudta, hogy meggyőződik róla. A férfi visszanézett, a lány szemébe pillantott és szívélyesen elmosolyodott.

– Sajnálom, kisasszony. Azt hittem, hogy önök ketten diákok. Viszont csak egy szobám van, a vihar miatt jó néhány vendég itt maradt, míg a szél nem csillapodik. Ha szeretnék, akkor osztozhatnak rajta ketten.

Hermione belenyúlt a táskájába, és a remegő kezébe vett egy maréknyi aranypénzt. Nem volt ereje megszámolni, de tudta, hogy több, mint elegendő volt. Átnyújtotta, és kért valamit, ami felmelegítette őket. A csapos elmosolyodott, és adott nekik egy üveg lángnyelv whiskyt a kulccsal karöltve. Hermione megragadta mindkettőt, és megköszönte a férfinak.

Hermione azon volt, hogy feláll és Perselus segített neki, hogy ne essen el, úgyhogy átkarolta a derekát. A lány kényszerítette a fáradt és átfagyott testét, hogy működjön normálisan, és vonszolta magát mindenlépésnél. Amikor odaértek a szobához, a fogai elkezdtek összeütődni. Gyorsan kinyitotta a szobaajtót, amikor érezte, hogy a lábai gyorsan, megint elgyengülnek.

Egyből az ágyba szeretett volna zuhanni, de át volt ázva és vacogott. Elindult volna a mosdóba, amikor a lábai megint összegabalyodtak.

Perselus elkapta, mielőtt a földre zuhant volna, és leültette egy székre. Látta, hogy a tűz frissen volt meggyújtva a kandallóban, de az beletelt egy időbe, míg felmelegítette teljesen a szobát.

Kivette a lány remegő kezeiből az üveget, és egy pálcasuhintással két pohár odarepült hozzájuk. Kiöntött egy bőséges adag lángnyelv whiskyt a lánynak, és átnyújtotta neki.

– Kortyolgasd. Ne döntsd le, vagy kiégeti belőled a poklot is. – Magának is öntött egy pohárral, és belekortyolt miközben figyelte, ahogy a lány a remegő poharát az enyhén kék ajkához emeli. Fel kellett melegítenie őt.

Hermione belekortyolt az italba, és miután lenyelte elkezdett köhögni. Amikor újra kapott levegőt, letette a poharat.

– Ez szörnyű, nem értem, hogy miért issza annyi ember. – Habár be kellett ismernie, egy ici-picit tényleg segített.

Perselus a lányra mosolygott.

– Lehet, hogy rémes az íze, de segít felmelegedned. Legalább még egy kicsit igyál belőle.

Amikor még egy kortyot ivott, ismét a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, és Perselus érezte, hogy a kucorgás ki akar belőle törni, de legyőzte a késztetést, és ő is ivott még. Már fél pohárnyit megivott, míg Hermione alig gyűrt le pár kortyot. De legalább az ajkai nem tűntek olyan kéknek, mint korábban, habár még mindig kékes árnyalatuk volt.

– Ültessünk bele egy kád forró vízbe – mondta a fiú és felsegítette, majd kimentek a halványan megvilágított fürdőszobába.

Megállt, és látta, hogy a szobához csak zuhanyzó járt.

– Hermione, egyedül kell állnod, hogy le tudj zuhanyozni, és fel tudj melegedni.

Hermione bólintott, és elengedte a fiút, csakhogy a lábai miatt majdnem megint elesett. Perselus elkapta, mielőtt a lány lezuhant a földre, és átkozódott.

Hermione halványan rámosolygott.

– Ne aggódj emiatt. Nem sokára fel fogok melegedni – mondta a lány, miközben megindult a csap felé, és erősen neki támaszkodott, hogy ne terhelje annyira a fiút.

Tudta, hogy Perselus is fáradt volt. Talán nem annyira, mint ő, de abban biztos volt, hogy a plusz súlya nem segített rajta. A hideg mindkettőjüket kimerítette. Megcsapolta az energiájukat és gyorsan elfárasztotta őket.

Perselus nem akarta, hogy ott ücsörögjön és fagyoskodjon, míg a testhőmérséklete végül vissza nem tért a normálisra. Lassan felemelte a lányt, hogy a pulton üljön, majd letérdelt, hogy lehúzza róla a cipőit, majd a csurom vizes zokniját is. Megérintette a lábait, és azok is olyanok voltak, mint a jégkockák.

Egy sóhajjal felállt, és lehúzta a lányt a pultról, majd magához vonta. Gyorsan kigombolta a farmerját.

– Mit művelsz? – kérdezte Hermione fáradtan. Nem volt ereje ahhoz, hogy ellökje a fiú kezeit.

Perselus nem nézett rá, de lehúzta az anyagot a lábain.

– Olyan hideg vagy, hogy a bőröd kék. Szükséged van egy forró zuhanyra.

Gyorsan újra felemelte, és visszaültette a csapra, hogy le tudja róla hámozni a farmerját, ami úgy nézett ki, mint ami összement és ragasztóból készült. Nagyon nehéz volt lehúzni nedves állapotukban.

Perselus lerúgta a saját cipőjét, mire Hermione homlokráncolva nézett rá.

– Már kijelentettük, hogy nem tudok megállni a zuhanyban – motyogta halkan a lány.

Perselus lehajolt és levette a zokniját is.

– Te nem, de én igen. Még ha tartanom is kell téged, akkor is veszel egy forrózuhanyt.

Hátrébb állt, és amikor nyúlt, hogy elérje a lány ingének szegélyét, látta, hogy az idegesen nyelt egyet. Rájött, hogy ha nem lett volna úgy átfagyva, az arca ekkor égett volna. Ettől függetlenül mégis gyorsan lehúzta róla a felsőjét is.

Szégyellte vagy sem, szüksége volt a melegre. Próbálta tiszteletben tartani a lány privátszféráját, ezért minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne nézzen rá ahogy ott ült és nem viselt mást, csak a sötét, csipkés bugyiját és melltartóját.

Ehelyett letépte magáról az átázott mellényét, kigombolta az ingét és lehúzta magáról karöltve a trikójával, így deréktól felfelé mezetlen volt.

Biztosra ment, hogy a lány stabilan ült ott, mielőtt odalépett volna a zuhanyhoz, hogy elfordítsa a csapokat és beállítsa a hőmérsékletet. Tudta, hogy nem volt olyan meleg, mint amilyennek érezte a bőrén, de azt is, hogy lassan kellett magukat felmelegítenie, és később több forró vizet hozzáadnia ahogy fokozatosan hozzászoktak.

Amikor elkészült, visszafordult a lányhoz és látta, hogy az a földet nézte. Nagyon csinos volt, hogy csak a sötétkék csipkés fehérneműjét viselte az alig megvilágított szobában. Ha nem lett volna félig megfagyva, tudta, hogy a vére felforrt volna a lány látványától.

Visszasétált hozzá és az álla alá nyúlt, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

– Hermione, én csak szeretnélek felmelegíteni mielőtt halálra fagysz.

Hermione bólintott és újra nyelt egyet, miközben figyelte a fiút, és érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen kalapálni kezd a mellkasában. Hátranyúlt, hogy kikapcsolja a melltartóját, de Perselus megállította. Hermione halványan összeráncolta a homlokát, mivel nem értette.

– Azt hiszem az lesz a legjobb, ha rajtad marad a bugyid. Az legalább ad valamiféle, látszólagos biztonságérzetet – mondta fiú, habár tudta, hogy ez nem lesz valami sok.

Hermione bólintott, és kicsit megkönnyebbült, bár egy kicsit csalódott is volt.

Perselus gyorsan megszabadult a saját nadrágjától is, és így már csak a sötétszínű boxeralsóját viselte. Újra talpra állította a lányt, és a súlya nagy részét magára vállalta.

Odavezette a zuhanyhoz, és mindketten bemásztak. Egy sóhaj hagyta el az ajkukat ahogy a meleg víz rájuk folyt. Hermione felnyúlt és átkulcsolta a karjait a fiú nyaka körül, majd közelebb bújt hozzá.

Perselus közel tartotta magához, miközben a korábbi hajsza rémségei kezdtek elmúlni.

– Mióta tudod, hogy Lupin vérfarkas? – kérdezte a fiú. Érezte, hogy a teste lassan kezdett felmelegedni.

Hermione újra nyelt egyet.

– Egy ideje már – válaszolta bizonytalanul.

Perselus nem feszegette, de kérdezett valami mást.

– Ha tudtad, akkor miért hagytad, hogy Peter odavezessen hozzá teliholdkor?

Érezte, hogy egy alig látható pír elönti a bőrét a saját ostobasága miatt.

– Nem vettem észre, hogy ma telihold volt. Mondhatni kicsit elszámoltam mostanában a napokat, és az ég is felhős volt.

Ezt Perselus meg tudta érteni. Az elmúlt pár napban elég elfoglaltak voltak egymással.

– Miért kiabáltál Blackért?

Hermione közelebb bújt a fiúhoz, mivel az picit melegebbnek tűnt nála.

– Ő volt az a bozontos kutya. Animágus, ahogy James is, ő volt a szarvas. Remusszal maradnak míg ő farkas alakban van, hogy segítsenek neki abban, hogy ne bánthasson senkit és, hogy legyen társasága. Csak azt nem értem, hogy a bájital miért nem működött ma este. Azon tűnődöm, hogy esetleg Peter nem-e szabotálta most valahogy.

Perselus körkörösen masszírozni kezdte a lány hátát, hogy segítsen neki még jobban felmelegedni.

– Milyen bájital?

Hermione sóhajtott ahogy a fiú kezei segítettek az izmainak elernyedni.

– A farkasölőfű főzet.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, de nem tett megjegyzést.

– Ők tudják, hogy te tudsz róluk?

Hermione lágyan felnevetett.

– Most már igen.

Kezdte jobban érezni magát, ahogy a testhőmérséklete emelkedett, de a víz kezdett hűvössé válni.

– Miért hűl ki a víz ilyen gyorsan?

Perselus odanyúlt, és feljebb tekerte a forró vízcsapot, míg a víz újra meleg nem lett.

– Nem hiszen, hogy szeretnéd a teljes hőfokot még. Elégetné a fagyos bőrödet.

Hermione bólintott, és sóhajtott ahogy a melegség újra körbeölelte.

– Köszönöm – mondta a lány, miközben érezte, hogy az ereje kezd visszatérni a melegnek hála.

Perselus kicsit elhúzódott, hogy le tudjon nézni a lányra.

– Micsodát? Te varázsoltál ma este. Te védtél meg minket, és hoztál ide. Bár azt még mindig nem tudom, hogy azt hogy csináltad.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Az volt az egyszerűbbik része. Nem hagytál ma este egyedül. Nem lett volna muszáj követned minket. Ahogy arról sem volt muszáj gondoskodnod, hogy ne legyek egyedül amikor Remus elszabadult. Elfuthattál volna, ahogy kértelek is rá.

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Nem, nem tehettem volna azt.

Hermione kicsit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– De, megtehetted volna, de nem tetted. Maradtál, és még most is gondoskodsz róla, hogy ne fagyjak meg, mint egy jégkocka. Mondhattad volna, hogy üljek le összegörnyedve a zuhanyzó aljába, de nem tetted.

Perselus apró, elégedett mosolyra húzta a száját

– Ha bárminemű nemes vezérlést látsz abban, hogy egy gyönyörű és majdnem meztelen lányt tartok a zuhanyban... furcsább vagy, mint hittem.

Hermione megint nevetett, sokkal erősebbnek érezte magát ezúttal, és a teste is kezdett lassan ismét rózsaszínné válni a zuhany melegétől és a férfitesttől, ami tartotta.

– Jó, rendben furcsa vagyok. Ezt már jó párszor kiemelted, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy továbbra is furcsa leszek, de a lényeg akkor is ugyanaz, elmehettél volna, de nem tetted.

Perselus észrevette, hogy a lány jobban hangozott, és jobban is nézett ki. Sóhajtott, és picit elhajolt tőle.

Most, hogy felmelegedett, bizonyos testrészei észrevették a lány alulöltözött alakját, és azt, hogy milyen jól is nézett ki.

– Hermione, nem hagyhattalak ott, akkor sem, ha akartalak volna – mondta a fiú, és kicsit feszélyezte, hogy a lány folyamatosan úgy viselkedett, mintha valami hősies tettet vitt volna véghez. Főleg, hogy nem álltak volna ott, ha Hermione nem tette volna értük azt, amit.

Ő azon volt, hogy megölje Remust farkas alakban, amikor az megpróbált rájuk támadni. Hermione megállította, hogy elvegye az első életet. Éveken át kísértette volna utána. Tudta, hogy így lett volna, mert megölte volna a lány egyik barátját.

Hermione ellépett tőle, most hogy vége egyedül is meg tudott állni a lábán.

Kutakodva bámult a fiú tekintetébe, és talált is valamit, amit nem igazán értett.

– Rendben, ha olyan biztos vagy abban, hogy nem tudtál volna ott hagyni, akkor kérlek, magyarázd el nekem, hogy miért nem.

A tekintetük összeforrt, és Perselus próbált megtalálni valamit a lányban. Nem gondolta volna, hogy el kellene mondania az igazat, nem tudta, hogy a lány hogyan fogadná. Neki sem volt elég ideje még ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön.

De látva ahogy a lány várt a válaszára, gyönyörűen és csuromvizesen, érezte, hogy a szíve összeszorul, és a szavak csak kibuggyantak belőle.

– Azért, mert szerelmes vagyok beléd.

Hermione tekintete tágra nyílt, és elállt a lélegzete.

 _– Micsoda?_ – kiáltotta Hermione agya. _– Nem, ez nem lehet igaz, ő Lilyt szereti. Nem engem. Engem ki nem állhat a jövőben._

De látta. Látta a fiú szemeiben.

 _– De igaz. Lehet, hogy szereti Lilyt, de engem is_.

Ettől a tudattól újra érezte a pillangókat a szívében, csak ezúttal hevesebben. Az érzés nagyon furcsa volt, olyannyira, hogy korábban nem tudta hová tenni. Ekkor viszont tudta, hogy mi volt ez az érzés. Ő is szerette a fiút. Részben ezért volt olyan hajthatatlan, hogy megmentse őt korábban az este folyamán.

 _– Szent isten –_ gondolta a lány. _– Nem lehetek szerelmes belé. Én nem..._

De aztán eszébe jutottak Dumbledore szavai.

A férfi megmondta neki, hogy senki sem akadályozhatja meg azt, hogy a szíve kit választ. Ő tudta, hogy Hermione érzett valamit a fiú iránt, már akkor. A lány nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore honnan tudta, hogy szerelmes volt, persze ha tudta, hogy erről volt szó.

_– Figyelembe véve, hogy az átkozott vénember úgy látszik, hogy minden mást tudott, miért ne ezt? De így most hogy mehetnék el?_

Perselus idegesen nyelt, miközben a lány tekintetében látszott, hogy forogtak az agytekervényei.

– Hermione, kérlek, mondj valamit – mondta a fiú lágyan, miközben a szíve hevesen vert a mellkasában, félve, hogy a lány visszautasítja, mint ahogy Lily tette korábban.

Beletelt egy pillanatba, a sok vízzel ami már lecsurgott a lány arcán, hogy észrevegye, hogy az nem csak víz volt a zuhanyból, hanem könnyek is. Felnyúlt és lesimogatta őket, de még több lefolyt Hermione arcán.

Hermione behunyta a szemét.

– A francba. Istenem, gyűlölni fogsz ezért – suttogta. A szavai megállították Perselus szívét egy pillanatra. A lány hangja gyengéd volt, miközben újra beszélt. – Ez mindent megváltoztathat.

Kinyitotta a szemét és összenézett a fiúval. Perselus meg több könnyet látott a szemében, miközben a lány mélyen, kicsit rekedtesen beszélt.

– Mondtam neked, hogy ez rossz ötlet. Mondtam, hogy vissza kell vennünk. Nem lehetsz belém szerelmes. Nem szabadna szeretned engem.

Perselus érezte, hogy minden mondattal egyre jobban összetörik a szíve. Hermione ismét behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, és amikor kinyitotta, összenézett a fiúval akinek a tekintete tele volt szomorúsággal. Felnyúlt, és a kezei közé vette az arcát.

– Nekem sem szabadot volna beléd szeretnem – mondta alig hallhatóan, mire Perselus szíve ismételten megállt egy pillanatra.

Lebámult rá, keresve az igazságot az arcában.

 _– Szeret engem?_ – Reménykedett benne, de nem igazán hitte, hogy a lány fogja, de látta az igazságot a lány szemeiben, és ez azonnal meggyógyította a szívét.

– _Szeret engem –_ gondolta, miközben lehajolt és megcsókolta a lányt. Nem tudta megállítani magát, még ha akarta volna akkor sem.

Hermione újra átölelte a fiút, és közelebb húzta őt magához. Azonnal megnyílt neki, és a nyelve összeért a fiúéval. Először gyengéden, édesen csókolta. Hagyta, hogy az érzéseik mindennél jobban áramoljanak benne.

De ahogy a teste egyre jobban felmelegedett, és a vére ismét könnyedén csordogált az ereiben, a csók úgy vált még forróbbá. Elmélyítette a csókot és közelebb bújt Perselushoz.

A fiú teste együtt melegedett fel a lányéval, ahogy a nyelvük harcolt egymással. Úgy érezte, hogy a teste melegebbé válik, mint maga a víz. A keze lesiklott a lány hátán, majd belemarkolt a csipkével borított fenekébe és közelebb húzta magához annál fogva.

Aztán hirtelen elhúzódott tőle, amivel összezavarta Hermionét.

– Hermione, ha nem szeretnéd, hogy ez az egész elfajuljon... ,akkor ki kéne szállnunk a zuhanyzóból és újra felöltöznünk. Nem akarom... nem akarom, hogy bármit is megbánj. 

A szavai megmosolyogtatták a lányt, és visszabújt hozzá.

– Ahogy én sem. Csak azért imádkozom, hogy ne gyűlölj majd később.

Perselus nem értette, hogy a lány egyáltalán hogy gondolhat ilyet, de nemigen adott neki rá esélyt, hogy rákérdezhessen.

Hermione ajka újra az övén volt, és a kezeit átkulcsolta a nyaka körül. Egy suhintással a melltartókapcsa kicsatolódott, és elhúzódott a fiútól annyi időre, hogy elhámozhassa a bőréről.

Behajította a zuhanyzóba és újra közel húzódott Perselushoz, aki ennek hála felnyögött, ahogy a lány mellbimbói hozzányomódtak a csupasz mellkasához. Az ajkát odanyomta a lányéhoz, a nyelve átsiklott az övén, miközben a kezei elindultak Hermione sikamlós testén. Tanulmányozta és megjegyezte az összes domborulatot, amit megérintett.  

Hermione felnyögött ahogy a fiú kezei rátaláltak a csupasz melleire, miközben az ajkai lefelé, egy vonalban felfedezték a nyakát.

Hermione belemarkolt a fiú hajába ahogy az megharapta a nyakát. A lány tüdejében rekedt ettől a levegő, mielőtt a fiú csillapította ezt az érzés a nyelvével. Lefelé haladt és gyengéden megharapta a vállát, alig észrevéve a hegeket, amik ott helyezkedtek el, a félhomálynak köszönhetően, de ettől függetlenül felfedezte a körvonalukat a nyelvével.

Amikor a szája bezárult az egyik feszes kis bimbó körül, Hermione felnyögött és a fiúnak feszült. Az ujjait belemélyesztette Perselus vállába, miközben az szívogatta a mellbimbóját, mielőtt gyengéden a foga közé vette azt. Ettől a enyhe kis harapástól Hermionénak ismét a tüdejében rekedt a levegő.

Minden porcikáját meg akarta ízlelni, de tudta, hogy a kis zuhanyzó rossz helyszín volt erre. Elhúzódott tőle és ránézett. Végigmérte a kipirult arcát és a vágytól fátyolos tekintetét. Lehajolt és újra megcsókolta, miközben gyorsan elzárta a vizet.

Amikor elhúzódott tőle, segített neki kimászni, és belecsavarta egy nagy, bolyhos törülközőbe. Egyet a saját dereka köré is tekert, mielőtt felkapta volna Hermionét, és visszavitte a szobába ahol az ágy is volt.

Lefektette az ágyra, lefeküdt mellé és újra megcsókolta. A kezei simogatták a puha arcát, mielőtt végig nem siklottak a frottírba tekert testén.

Az, ahogy megtörölgette, Hermionénak a lehető legerotikusabb dolog volt. A szoba már nem volt hideg, ezért a fiú szétnyitotta a törülközőt. Elhúzódott a lány ajkaitól, és megindult lefelé, hogy megízlelje a bőrét. Mindenhol friss, tiszta és édes íze volt. A természetes illata ugyanolyan mámorító volt, mint a parfümje. 

Megpuszilta a hasát és belenyalt a köldökébe, mielőtt lassan visszaindult, hogy újra a melleit falja, miközben a kezei gyengéden simogatták a lány selymes bőrét ahol érték.

Hermione nyögései, miközben érintette és kóstolgatta, azt váltották ki Perselusból, hogy még többet akarjon megérinteni és megkóstolni.

Hermione homorította a hátát, minden egyes alkalommal, amikor a fiú egy érzékeny pontjára talált. A légzése egyenetlen volt, ahogy Perselus lassan becézgette deréktól felfelé a fedetlen bőrét. 

Elhúzódott a lánytól, és az arcába nézett, miközben fölé emelte a kezét. Egyetlen szó nélkül eltűntette róla a bugyiját, és Hermione elpirult, hogy teljesen fedetlenné vált, de a fiú esélyt sem adott neki arra, hogy elkezdjen szégyenlősködni mivel újra megcsókolta.

A kezei táncot jártak, le s fel, a lány bőrén ahogy simogatta a hasát és a csípejét. Az ujjbegyeivel gyengéden becézgette a lány combját, amitől azt ismételten kirázta a hideg.  

Az ujjai belegabalyodtak picit a lány lába közti szőrzetbe, mielőtt gyengéden szétfeszítette a combjait.

Hermione még soha életében nem érezte magát így. A teste égett, de örömmel fogadta a lángokat amik nyaldosták. A lángokat, amiket a fiú generált, és minden érintésével egyre nagyobbra lobbantott.

Perselus még jobban elmélyítette a csókot, és ettől a lány szíve hevesebben dobogott, hogy a fiú milyen vadul csókolta meg.

Közben a fiú kezei visszatértek Hermione puha és göndör szőrzetéhez, mielőtt lejjebb nem vándorolt. Amikor szétnyitotta az ajkait, Hermione hirtelen beszívta a levegőt, de az első érintés az érzékeny kis gombjára volt az, amitől a tüdejében rekedt a levegő és amitől megemelte a csípejét.

Perselus csókolgatni kezdte a nyakát, miközben gyengéden simogatta az ujjaival. Próbálta hozzászoktatni magához és az új érzésekhez a lányt. Amikor Hermione felnyögött és homorította a hátát, Perselus gyorsított a tempón. 

Egy ici-picit erősebben csinálta, majd lesiklott a  keze, és becsúsztatta az egyik ujját a lányba. Hermionénak ettől ismét a tüdejében rekedt a levegője mielőtt Perselus kihúzta volna az ujját, majd a lány nedveit használta, hogy csökkentse a súrlódást az ujjai és a  kis idegcsomó között.

Ahogy a gyönyör felépült a lányban, úgy markolt bele az ágytakaróba. Halk nyöszörgések hagyták el az ajkát, ahogy a teste egyre jobban s jobban megfeszült, végül a világ felrobbant körülötte, és felsírt ahogy a teste beleremegett az élvezetbe.

Perselus visszacsúszott a lány mellé és megcsókolta mielőtt eltávolodott volna. Gyorsan csinálta, az idő alatt, míg Hermione lihegett és próbálta lenyugtatni a testét, közben ledobta magáról a törülközőjét és a vizes bokszeralsóját, de amikor visszatért az ajka ismét a lányén volt.

Hermione érezte, hogy a fiú rásimítja a kezét a lapos hasára, aztán azt, hogy a gyomra furcsán forogni kezdett vele.

Tudta, hogy mit csinált a fiú, olvasott az ilyen s efféle bűbájokról. A lányok az iskolában beszélgettek arról, hogy a fogamzásgátló bűbáj milyen furcsa és csiklandós érzés volt, mielőtt olyanná vált mintha körbe-körbe forogtak volna, és a gyomruk is velük együtt forgott.

Hermione gyengéden elmosolyodott, annak ellenére, hogy a fiú nyelve együtt mozgott az övével. Érezte, hogy Perselus megint megmozdult, és egy kézmozdulattal levédte a szobát és köré vont egy disaudio bűbájt. Egyre ügyesebb lett a pálca nélküli varázslatokkal és a néma bűbájokkal.

Hermione érezte, hogy a fiú elhelyezkedik felette, és azt, ahogy a térdeivel jobban szétfeszítette a combjait, hogy helyet csináljon a csípőjének.

Perselus kicsit elhúzódott tőle, és lepillantott rá.  

– Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte a fiú, mivel azt szerette volna, ha Hermione teljesen biztos benne, mielőtt akár egy centit mozdult volna.

Hermione ajka picikét felfelé görbült.

– Igen, teljesen. Szeretlek, Perselus. – Lágyan mondta, de a fiú hallotta benne az érzelmeket.

A fiú mellkasa összeszorult ahogy meghallotta a lány szavait, utálta, hogy fájdalmat készült okozni neki.

– Én is szeretlek, Hermione.

Megmozdult, és lassan beléhatolt. Ezzel összerezzentette a lányt, ahogy elkezdte kitölteni és kitágítani az első alkalommal. Amikor odaért az akadályhoz, a lány ajkára nyomta a sajátját és megcsókolta, mielőtt teljesen beléhatolt volna.

Hermione elrántotta az ajkát a fiúétól, és felsírt az erős fájdalomtól. Perselus ismét megállt, ahogy a lány lehunyta a szemét és tovább remegett várva azt, hogy véget érjen a fájdalma.

– Sajnálom, Hermione. Ígérem, hogy most már csak jobb lesz – mondta gyengéden, és eltűrt egy nedves loknit a lány arcából.

Tudta, hogy fájni fog az első alkalom, nem volt teljesen tudatlan a szex terén. Habár nem volt sok tudása a témát illetően. A lányok a hálószobában nem voltak szégyenlősek a szexuális tapasztalataikat illetően. Hermione hallotta, hogy milyen rémes volt az első alkalom, hogy majdnem csak egyáltalán nem volt élvezetes.  

Még ezt tudva is szeretett volna szeretkezni Perselusszal. Szerette volna neki adni az egyetlen dolgot, amit senki másnak nem tett. A szüzességét. Azt akarta, hogy ő legyen az, aki elveszi. Abban a hitben nevelték, hogy ez egy különleges dolog volt, amit csak szerelemből szabad odaadni valakinek. Nem a vágy miatt vagy hirtelen felindulásból.  

Szerette a fiút, és azt szerette volna, ha az övé lenne ez a különleges valami, amit a megfelelő személynek tartogatott. Tudta, hogy fájdalmas lesz, de azt is, hogy még ha az első alkalom teljes mértékben rémes is lesz, mindig volt rá esély, hogy a második sokkal jobb legyen.

Kinyitotta a szemeit, és belenézett a fiú enyhén aggodalmas tekintetébe. Rámosolygott, és megemelte a fejét, hogy az ajkai Perseluséhoz érjenek. A fiú nem mozdult, csak csókolta a lányt, míg az újra teljesen el nem lazult. Próbálta újra feltüzelni a testét úgy, hogy a kezei fel-le simogatták a bőrét. 

Aztán megmozdult. Hermione felszisszent, de nem volt olyan rémes, mint korábban.

Perselus nagyon lassú és könnyed tempót diktált, miközben a kezeivel továbbra is simogatta a lány oldalát, majd felcsúszott és rámarkolt a melleire. Cirógatta a mellbimbóit úgy, ahogy tudta, hogy Hermione szerette. Azt akarta, hogy a lány újra találja meg a szenvedélyét, amit a fájdalma elragadt tőle.

Aztán valami furcsa történt, Hermione érezte, hogy egy szikra fellobban benne, majd átjárja belülről. Érezte ahogy az apró, majdnem csak láthatatlan láng, amit generált, elkezd egy kicsit nagyobb lánggá változni. Ettől a torkában rekedt a levegő.

A hang arra bátorította Perselust, hogy változtasson a tempóján, arra, hogy a lány csípeje alányúljon, és megtanítsa neki, hogy hogyan mozogjon vele együtt. Az aprócska kis láng, még nagyobbra nőtt, ahogy a fiú együtt mozgott vele, és megemelte, hogy a teste találkozzon a lökéseivel.

Aztán a kis láng kinőtte magát egy nagy lánggá. A lány lágyan felnyögött, ahogy magától kezdett mozogni. Felemelte a lábait, hogy átkulcsolja őket Perselus körül, és még mélyebben magába fogadja őt.

– Ez az, szerelmem! – bátorította az enyhén összeszorított fogain keresztül, mivel próbálta visszafogni magát a lánnyal. Habár amilyen jó érzés volt maga alatt tudni őt, nem tudta, hogy meddig lesz képes türtőzteti magát.

A teste kicsit megmozdult, elegendően ahhoz, hogy Hermione arcába tudjon nézni, miközben fordított egy a csípőjén, hogy még jobban hozzásúrlódjon a teste a lányhoz.

Figyelte, ahogy Hermione szemei tágra nyílnak, ahogy megérezte, hogy hozzádörzsölődik az érzékeny pontjához, és felsírt a meglepetésszerű élvezettől.  

A lány arckifejezése megváltozott ahogy az élvezete nőtt, Perselus azt akarta, hogy ez több legyen, mint csak egy könnyítés saját magán. Nézni akarta, ahogy Hermione felrobban. Látni akarta, ahogy a szemei elvesztik az összpontosítást. Látni akarta azt a bizonyos pillantott, amikor a lány eléri a nirvánát.

Próbálta tartani a könnyű tempót vele, hiszen ez volt a lány első alkalma meg minden, de látva, hogy milyen jól reagált rá, nem említve, hogy milyen csodálatos érzés volt az, hogy elsüllyedhetett benne, Perselus nem bírta  tovább megállni, hogy ne húzódjon jobban ki belőle, majd hevesen vissza.

Hermione újra felsírt, és a fiú vállába mélyesztette a körmeit. A szemeit tágabbra nyitotta az élvezetnek hála, amivel azt érte el, hogy a fiú újra hátrált, majd újra visszatért hevesen. Hermione háta megfeszült, és a testét a fiúnak nyomta, miközben ismét felsírt. A összekarmolta a fiú hátát a körmeivel, miközben a fejét erősen hátrahajtotta a párnára, ezzel még többet felfedve Perselusnak a kecses kis nyakából.  

Neki lökte magát Hermionénak, és érzett egy apró összerándulást a lányban. Egy nyögés elhagyta az ajkát, ahogy gyorsított a tempón, erősen és gyorsan csapódott a lánynak ahogy Hermione halkan felépülő nyögései vízhangzottak a falról egyre jobban, ahogy egyre hangosabb lett.

Perselus elemelte a lány egyik lábát a csípőjétől és a vállára helyezte, hogy így még mélyebben belé tudjon hatolni. A csípője még hevesebben csapódott a lányhoz, ahogy az még jobban nyögdécselni kezdett. A csodálatos hang összekeveredett a saját kéjes nyögéseivel, és ez az őrületbe kergette.

Érezte, ahogy a lány falai pulzálnak, és tudta, hogy közel volt. Lehajolt, és beleharapott a nyakába, miközben vadul beléhatolt. Hozzáért a méhnyakához, és Hermione felsikított amit az izmai összeszűkültek a fiú körül.

Perselus ismét felnyögött, az önkontrollja elillant, és vadul mozgott a lányban. A lökései erősek voltak, és a lány minden alkalommal felsírt ahogy hozzádörzsölődött a fiú, újra és újra, édes pontjához. A körmeit még erősebben mélyesztette a fiú bőrében, és ez érzés csak növelte Perselus gyönyörét.

Perselus tudta, hogy nem fogja már sokáig bírni ahogy megérezte, hogy a teste megfeszül, ezért a kezét lecsúsztatta a lány göndör fürtjei közé, és rátalált a kis idegcsomójára. Néhányszor végigsimított rajta az ujjával, amitől a lány teste ismét elkezdett megfeszülni.

Aztán pont megfelelően nyomódott hozzá a teste a kis dudorhoz, ahogy utoljára beléhatolt, és Hermione sikította a nevét.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, miközben a teste remegett a robbanástól, amivel a lányba engedte az élvezetét. Az ő neve hangzott az ajkán egy sietős morgás formájában.

Lihegett, miközben a lányra borult, próbálta a súlya nagy részét a vállain tartani és nem Hermionén.

Hermione szorosan magához ölelte a fiút, miközben közelebb húzta magához. A teste kicsit remegett az intenzív kéj utóhatásaként.

Beletelt jó néhány percbe, mielőtt bármelyikük gondolt volna arra, hogy megmozduljon, de végül Perselus megtette, mielőtt összenyomta volna a lányt.

A hátára fordult, és magával húzta Hermionét, hogy bújjon oda az oldalához. Átölelte, miközben hagyta, hogy a kielégültség, amit korábban még sosem érzett igazán, átjárja.

Amilyen fáradtak voltak, gyorsan elnyomta őket az álom.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Tizennyolcadik Fejezet_ **

Egész éjszaka összebújva aludtak. A kimerültségük olyan szintű volt, hogy alig mozdultak meg álmukban. Nem mintha bármelyikük meg akart volna.

Perselus ébredt fel elsőként, ahogy a késő reggeli napfény betöltötte a szobát. Meglepte, hogy ilyen friss és kipihent volt alapul véve, hogy előző este halálosan fáradtak voltak. Érezte, hogy Hermione megmozdult kicsit mellette, és odafordult, hogy rá tudjon nézni. A lány feje a vállán pihent, a haja szétterült körülötte és az arca kisimult álmában, egyszerűen gyönyörű volt. Perselus épp annyira mozdult meg, hogy le tudjon nézni rá, miközben Hermione folytatta az alvást.

Ez a kis nő teljes mértékben csodálatos volt. Igaz Perselus minden alkalommal komolyan gondolta amikor azt mondta rá, hogy furcsa, mivel az volt, de a dolgok amikre képes volt, lenyűgözőek voltak.

Még soha életében nem találkozott nála erősebb boszorkánnyal, legalábbis nem gondolta, hogy igen, de az ereje ellenére is kedves volt és aranyos. Nem volt egy olyan betegesen csavart elme, mint a Sötét Nagyúr az ereje miatt. Hermione nem kereste a módját annak, hogy az előnyére kovácsolja az erejét, főleg nem úgy, ha ez azt jelentette volna, hogy másokat bántson a nagyobb hatalom reményében.

A nézete legtöbb dologról ártatlan volt. Akár jó dologról volt szó, akár rosszról. Ha rosszról, akkor meg kellett állítani és meg kellett menteni az áldozatokat, bármi is történt épp velük.

A lány ártatlan nézetei összezavarták Perselust. Még sosem találkozott olyasvalakivel, aki úgy nézett a dolgokra, mint Hermione. Aztán valahol egy kicsit szórakoztatónak is találta a tudatot, hogy a lány nagyon csalódott lesz, ha rájön, hogy a világ nem úgy működik, mint ahogy ő azt elképzelte.

Ekkor csak egyszerűen le volt nyűgözve. Remélte, hogy Hermione soha nem veszíti el a világnézeteit. Nem akarta, hogy a lány csalódjon, mint előtte jó páran, amikor rájöttek, hogy milyen szörnyű is volt valójában a világ.

A tekintetét végigfuttatta még egyszer Hermione arcán, mielőtt az lesiklott volna a csinos testére. Még nem szánt rá időt korábban, hogy megcsodálja a lány teljes, meztelen eleganciáját. Olyannyira lefoglalta Hermione szépsége, hogy nem tudott elvonatkoztatni a lélegzetelállító arcától.   

Mivel a szoba meleg maradt, hála a tegnap esti tűznek, a takarok felett aludtak, egy szóval alaposan megfigyelhette a lány fedetlen alakját.

A tekintete végigsiklott  az aranyló bőrén, ami puhább volt, mint a legnemesebb selyem, amit valaha megérintett.

Hagyta, hogy a pillantása végigcsússzon a lány sima testen, és észrevette a halvány elszíneződéseket itt-ott a bőrén.

Megmozdította a lányt, hogy egy párnán feküdjön helyette, majd felült, hogy jobban lássa őt. Még több elszíneződést szúrt ki, és közelebb hajolt, hogy jobban lássa őket. Ekkor látta, hogy hegek voltak.

Olyanok, mint amilyenek a vállán is voltak.  Volt néhány a karjain, néhány mélyebb a combján és a vádliján, egy-kettő a hasán, és egy vékony, keskeny heg, ami a bal melle alól indult és végigkanyarodott az egész oldalán, egészen a hátáig.

 _– Mi történt vele? –_ Perselus nem tudta, de azt igen, hogy ezek a hegek voltak az okai annak, hogy Hermione elrejtette a testét a farmerok és a hosszú felsők alá.

Nem hordott szoknyát, leszámítva azt a hosszút, amit karácsonykor viselt, ami egy centit sem mutatott a bőréből, illetve az egyen-szoknyát, de ott a talárja eltakarta azt, amit a szoknya nem, ahogy a térdzoknija is takart.

Aztán észrevett egyet, ami annyira ledöbbentette, hogy hirtelen visszanézett a lány arcára, miközben az továbbra is nyugodtan aludt. A mellkasán volt, a válla alatt, éppen a jobb melle fölött, egy furcsa csillagalakban. Perselus már látott egyszer egy ilyen heget korábban. Ezt egy jellegzetes rontás okozta, olyan, amit csak halálfalók használtak.

Ezért harcolt a bábu halálfalókkal. Harcolt eggyel korábban, vagy legalábbis bántotta egy. Perselus csak meg tudta köszönni bármilyen Istennek, aki esetleg hallotta őt, hogy Hermione túlélte, akármi is történt vele, ami ilyen nyomott hagyhatott a selymes és aranyló bőrén.  

Megemelte Hermione kezét, hogy egy puha csókot leheljen rá, de ekkor felkeltette a figyelmét egy másik elszíneződés.

_– Ez meg honnan került ide?_

Még sosem látta korábban. Sokszor látta már a lány kezeit, de ez nem volt ott ezelőtt.

Perselus meg mert volna rá esküdni, hogy a lány előző este sértette meg magát, de a heg réginek tűnt. Megnézte közelebbről, de nagyon halvány és elmosódott volt, így a fiú majdnem csak nem tudta megmondani, hogy mi okozhatta, de csaknem úgy nézett ki, mintha szavak lettek volna.

Perselus tovább bámulta és próbálta kibetűzni, de még mindig annyira elmosódott volt az egész, hogy nem jutott előrébb, egyedül csak a „provokálni” szót látta bele, de még azt is nehéz volt kivenni.

A tekintete újra rátalált Hermione arcára.

_– Min mehetett keresztül, ami mindezt okozta rajta?_

Látta, hogy Hermione mocorogni kezdett, és hallotta, hogy halkan dünnyög, ezért gyengéden visszaengedte a kezét, majd ismét az arcát figyelte, miközben a felpárnázott karján támaszkodott. Aztán észrevett egy apró heget a lány nyakán, amit még korábban soha. Vékony volt pontosan a lány torkán, az állcsontja alatt, ahol a pulzusa volt.

 _– Ez honnan került ide? Miért nem vettem ezt sem észre korábban? –_ tűnődött a fiú.

Amikor megnézte közelebbről, megállt. Majdnem csak úgy nézett ki a heg, mintha régebben egy kés okozta volna.

 _– Mégis ki fogna kést a torkához? Feltételezve, hogy kés okozta. Miért borítja a testét ennyi heg?–_ De nem kapott választ a kérdéseire.

Újra Hermione arcát pásztázta. Figyelte ahogy a lány felhúzta az orrát, majd felemelte a kezét, hogy gyengéden megvakarja, mielőtt ismét visszaejtette volna azt. Aztán alig pár másodperc múlva a szemei felpattantak.

Hermione lassan felébredt, és amikor a napfény odaért a szemeihez, gyorsan újra lecsukta azokat. Még mindig fáradt volt, és amikor megmozdult érezte, hogy a teste kicsit sajog. Főleg olyan helyeken, ahol korábban még soha nem sajgott, de azonnal tudta, hogy miért fájt neki ezeken a helyeken.

Sóhajtott, és kényszerítette magát, hogy kinyissa a szemeit. Látta a furcsa mennyezetet a feje fölött, mielőtt kicsit elfordította a fejét, és ott találta Perselust, aki némán figyelte őt. A fiú arckifejezése kíváncsiságot sugallt, a szemeiben pedig látszottak a kérdései, de Hermione nem volt benne biztos, hogy mi volt ez az egész.

Puhatolózóan a fiúra mosolygott, annak ellenére, hogy egy halvány pír jelent meg az arcán. Perselus tekintete melegségessé vált, és visszamosolygott, tudta, hogy a lány azon tűnődik, hogy akár egy kicsit is megbánta-e a történteket.

Perselus lehajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta a lány ajkait, biztosítva, hogy egyáltalán nem bánta meg az előző éjszakát. Amikor elhúzódott tőle látta, hogy Hermione puhatolózó mosolya kiteljesedett egy teljes, ragyogó mosollyá.  

A lány oldalra fordult, és felszisszent, amitől a mosolya azonnal eltűnt. Perselus végignézett a fájdalmas alakján, és gyorsan felállt.

A piros karmolás nyomok a vállán és a hátán feltűnően kitűntek a hófehér bőrén, miközben elfordult a lánytól. Ez kicsit újra megmosolyogtatta Hermionét, tudva, hogy ő csinálta ezt előző éjszaka a fiúval.

Figyelte ahogy a fiú belépdel meztelenül a fürdőbe, és hallotta, hogy ott zörgölődni kezd. A hangtól elillant a mosolya, és összezavarodottan nézett, miközben azon tűnődött, hogy vajon mint csinálhatott odabent Perselus.

Néhány fiolával a kezében tért vissza. Átnyújtotta az egyiket Hermionénak, és megmondta neki, hogy igya meg. A lány rápillantott a címkére, és megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott. Egy enyhe fájdalomcsillapító főzet volt a címke szerint. Kihúzta a dugót, kicsit megszagolta, és amikor jónak találta az illatát, lehúzta.

Perselus, a professzoraként, tökéletesen megtanította arra, hogy _soha ne igyál meg valamit, amíg nem győződtél meg róla, hogy mi az._

Ahogy érezte, hogy a sajgása csökkent, felsóhajtott. Ezután a fiú átnyújtott egy másikat. Hermione ismét elolvasta a címkét, majd megint megszagolta, hogy biztosra menjen, hogy az volt az üvegben, ami rá volt írva, és csak ezután itta meg a gyógyító-főzetet.  

Néhány pillanaton belül érezte, hogy az összes fájdalma elillant odalent. Elmúlt az izomláza és az összes sajgó érzése. Habár még mindig kimerültnek érezte magát. 

Végül Perselus átnyújtott egy harmadik fiolát is. Hermionét megmosolyogtatta, amikor meglátta, hogy élénkítő főzet volt. Ezt is megszagolta mielőtt megitta volna, és ismét, néhány pillanaton belül, úgy érezte, mintha a teste teljesen ki lett volna pihenve.

Hermione rávigyorgott a fiúra.

– Köszönöm. Honnan tudtad, hogy odabent lesznek?

Perselus leült az ágyra, majd hátradőlt a párnákra a lány feje mellett.  

– A legtöbb létesítményben azon vendégek számára elérhető jó néhány helyreállító főzet, akik esetleg túlhajtották magukat, és szükségük lenne arra, hogy felélénküljenek. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy az a pénz, amit adtál tegnap éjjel a csaposnak, biztosította, hogy mindent elérhetővé tegyen számodra.

Hermione ismételten elmosolyodott.

– Még jó, hogy így van.

Halványan Hermionéra mosolyogott, majd lehajtotta a fejét, hogy a lányra nézhessen. Közben a mosolya lassan eltűnt, ahogy elkezdett gondolkodni. Feszülten bámult, ahogy mindig tette, bár ezúttal a lányt kicsit megijesztette.

– Szóval, megmagyarázod a tegnap estét? – kérdezte Perselus gyengéden.  

Hermione halványan összeráncolta a homlokát, felült és átkulcsolta a karjait a felhúzott térdei körül. Kicsit szégyenlősnek érezte magát attól, hogy meztelen volt, ami valljuk be butaság volt, hiszen a fiú már mindenét látta és érintette a legintimebb módon előző éjszaka.

– Nem bántam meg, ha így értetted.  

Perselus picit elmosolyodott.  

– Ahogy én sem, de nem így értettem. Hogyan hoppanáltál? Honnan tudtál erről a helyről, amikor nem gondolom, hogy jártál volna itt korábban. Miért hordasz magadnál a táskádban ennyi pénzt?

Hermione sóhajtott, tudta, hogy idővel rá fog kérdezni a fiú.

– Azért tudtam erről a helyről, mert hallottam róla korábban. Hallottam, hogy vannak kiadó szobáik azoknak, akiknek szükségük van rá. Megkérdeztem, hogy merre felé található, és valaki elmagyarázta régebben. Egyébként pedig én is láttam akkor, amikor lejöttem Roxmortsba, hogy szülinapi ajándékot vegyek neked.  

A fiú érzett egy árnyalatnyi hazugságot a lány szavaiban, de egyelőre elengedte. Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, majd folytatta.

– Azért tartom a pénzem a táskámban, nem szeretném, ha ellopnák a szobából. Ami a hoppanálást illeti... Dumbledore ideiglenesen engedélyezte számomra, mivel elég idős vagyok és van vizsgám. El kellett mennem az Abszol útra néhány dologért a sulihoz.

Mind igaz volt, csak nem pont ebben a sorrendben történt, csak Hermione nem akart hazudni, ha nem volt muszáj. Remélte, hogy a fiú elhitte a kifogásait.

Látott egy szikrányi valamit a lány szemeiben, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy mit. Egyelőre tudta, hogy el kellett fogadnia Hermione válaszait, mivel kételkedett abban, hogy adna neki másikakat.

– Na és mi van azzal, ahogy hazudtál a csaposnak tegnap éjszaka a korunkról? Te is tudod, hogy rémesen hazudsz, de az mégis olyan simán jött ki belőled, mintha igaz lett volna – kérdezte Perselus.

Hermione elmosolyodott. Előző éjjel az igazat mondta, így ezért tűnt úgy, hogy nem hazudott.

– Talán csak én is annyira elhittem, hogy úgy hangzott, mintha az igazat mondtam volna.

Hermione tényleg azt kívánta, hogy elhiggyék neki.

Perselus vállat vont, mivel ez esélyes volt.

– Még valamire kíváncsi lennék – mondta a fiú, miközben figyelte a lányt.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

–   _Naná, hogy kíváncsi, nem is ő lenne, ha nem lenne kíváncsi._

– Oké, mire vagy kíváncsi?

– Miért van ennyi heged? – kérdezte a fiú.

Perselus látta, hogy a lány tekintete védekezővé válik, mintha egy fal került volna oda. Látta, hogy Hermione kicsit visszahúzódóvá vált.

_– Nem akarja elmondani._

Nem tetszett neki, hogy a lány elhallgat előle dolgokat, de tisztában volt vele, hogy neki is megvoltak a saját titkai.

Hermione óvatosan válogatta meg a szavait.

– Akkor szereztem őket, amikor fiatalabb voltam.

_– Ez eddig így igaz._

– A gyerekek minden féle hegeket szereznek folyton, és az enyémek sem másabbak ilyen téren. Azt hiszem, kicsit...

_– Egy kicsit milyen voltam? Mit mondhatnék, ami nem hazugság?_

_–_... túl aktív gyerek voltam. – Remélte, hogy nem hangzott a fiúnak olyan laposnak, mint amilyen számára volt.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett a lányra.

– _Azta, ez aztán gyönyörűen tétova volt._  

– Elárulod, hogyan szerezted őket? – Főleg arra a csillag alakúra volt kíváncsi, amelyik a lány mellkasán volt, és arra a hosszúra, amelyik végigszaladt az oldalán, és meg se említsük azt, amelyik a nyakán kapott helyet.

Hermione picit összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben azzal küzdött, hogy találjon egy módot arra, ahogy elmagyarázhassa a fiúnak az egészet, anélkül, hogy túl sokat elárult volna. Végül feladta, és az egyetlen dolgot mondta ami igaz volt, miközben felnézett Perselusra. 

– Nem szeretek róluk beszélni. Elég érzékenyen érint az, ha szóba kerülnek. Ezért is fedem őket el. De már régiek és már vége.

Perselus végiggondolta Hermione válaszát. Ha a lány nem akart róla beszélni, nem tervezte kényszeríteni rá. Ha szembekerült egy halálfalóval, Perselus megértette, ha nem akarta felszínre hozni az emlékét. Hiszen az ha beszélt volna róla, pontosan ezt tette volna.

Ezért beérte olyasmivel, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy talán könnyebben fog beszélni a lány.  

– Mi van azzal, ami a kezeden van? Még sosem láttam korábban. Hogyan lehetséges, amikor már többször is láttam a kezedet, és korábban nem volt ott? Miért olyan, mintha szavak lennének?

Hermione nyelt egyet, és a kezére pillantott, ahol viselte a heget az ötödik tanévből, amikor büntetésben volt Umbridge-dzsal. Úgy beszélt, hogy nem nézett rá Perselusra, hogy nehogy hazugságon kapja.

– Azt hiszem, tényleg kicsit olyan, mintha szavak lennének, ezt még soha nem vettem észre. Egyébként nem szavak. Az az oka, hogy korábban még nem láttad, hogy általában egy szépségbűbáj elfedi. A bűbáj bizonyára elillant miközben aludtam, mivel nagyon fáradt voltam –  mondta a lány, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával a heg fölött, mire az eltűnt a kíváncsi szemek elől.

Perselus homlokráncolva pillantott a lányra, és észrevette, hogy az is eltűnt szem elől, amelyik a nyakán volt.

_– Úgy nézett ki, mintha szavak lettek volna, de lehet, hogy csak véletlen egybeesés. De miért tünteti el, vagy azt ami a nyakán van?_

– Szóval, hogy szerezted? – Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon a lány megválaszolja-e ezt a kérdést, vagy inkább kikerüli, mint ahogy a többit is tette.

Hermione megdörzsölte a kezét ott, ahol a heg volt.  

– Ötödikben szereztem. Olyasmit csináltam amit nem... amit nem szabadott volna. Végül elég nagy kalamajkába keveredtem miatta. Büntetést kaptam egy aljas nővel, akit a barátaimmal szívből gyűlöltünk. – Ez igaz volt. Nem szabadott volna csatlakoznia a “Dumbledore Seregéhez”, és emiatt kapta a büntetést.

A tekintete összeért a fiúéval, és halványan rámosolygott.

– Szóval, azt hiszem, tisztálkodnunk kellene, felöltözni és szerezni valamit reggelire. Hamarosan a kastélyba is vissza kellene mennünk. Meglepne, ha még nem tűnt volna fel valakinek a hiányunk.

Perselus sóhajtott, a lánynak igaza volt, de még nem állt rá készen. Odahajolt és ismét megcsókolta, szerette volna kiélvezi a kettesben töltött idejüket. Hermione szétnyitotta az ajkait, és a fiú nyelve találkozott az övével. Perselus átölelte a derekát, és közelebb húzta magához a lányt.

Ahogy Hermione meztelen mellkasa emelkedett, az szikrákat küldött át a fiún. Perselus felnyúlt a lány fejéhez, és végigsimított a puha loknijai. Attól, hogy vizes hajjal feküdt le este, még kezelhetetlenebb volt az egész, mint alapból, de Perselus még így is szerette a haját.

Hermione megmozdult, majd átmászott Perselus ölébe anélkül, hogy megtörte volna a csókot. A fiú felnyögött amikor a lány teljes, meztelen teste hozzásimult az ő szintén meztelen testéhez.

Perselus kezei ismét végigsiklottak a lány domborulatain, miközben az felsóhajtott. Érezte, hogy felforr a vére, és szeretett volna újra szerelmeskedni a lánnyal.

Hermione érezte, hogy a fiú megmerevedik alatta, és elmosolyodott.

A tüdejében rekedt a levegő amikor Perselus keze lesiklott kettejük között, és rátálalt a rejtett kis gombjára. Alig kellett néhány simítás a feszes kis idegcsomón, és Hermione tocsogott, készen állva a fiatal férfire.

Hermione gyorsan suhintott egyet a csuklójával, és kimondott magára egy fogamzásgátló bűbájt. Érezte a furcsa forgó érzést, amint hatni kezdett a varázslat.

Perselus a lány csípejére csúsztatta a kezeit, és megemelte őt. Hermione azt gondolta, hogy ki akarja tessékelni az öléből, épp ezért aztán meglepte amikor a fiú újra leengedte.

Aztán megérezte ahogy kitölti. A tüdejében rekedt a levegő, amikor rájött, hogy már egyáltalán nem fájt neki.

Amikor teljesén a lányban volt, felszisszent a gyönyörtől, de nem mozdult, adott Hermionénak egy pillanatot, hogy újra hozzászokjon, habár nagyon szeretett volna megmozdulni. Szeretett volna még mélyebben beléhatolni.

Amikor érezte, hogy a lány ellazult körülötte, akkor elkezdte mozgatni magán Hermione csípőjét. Tanítgatta, hogy hogyan csinálja önállóan, és hogy hogyan ringassa a testét az övével, amikor ő volt felül.

Hermione gyorsan meglepődött, amikor rájött, hogy mennyire élvezte ahogy lovagolt a fiún. Előző éjjel sok időbe telt míg elkezdte élvezni ahogy Perselus kitöltötte a testet újra es újra, de ezúttal nem így volt.

A fiú lassan mozgott a lányban, miközben az megtalálta a tökéletes ritmusát, és közben fogta Perselus vállát, hogy el ne veszítse az egyensúlyát.

Amikor Hermione már egyedül mozgott, a fiú odahajolt és megcsókolta, aminek hála a lány picit összeszűkült körülötte, miközben felnyögött. Perselus belemélyesztette az ujjait a lány puha csípőjébe, és ő is halkan felnyögött.

Ez nem sokkal azelőtt történt, hogy Perselus biztatni kezdte volna, hogy mozogjon gyorsabban, és újra picit irányítani kezdte a lány csípőjét.

Felemelte a sajátját, hogy találkozzon  Hermionééval minden egyes emelkedésnél és süllyedésnél.

Amikor Hermione izmai elkezdtek összehúzódni, a fejét hátrahajtotta és úgy folytatta a mozgást.

A haja ragyogó hullámokban omlott a hátára, és ez csak dobott a szépségén, mialatt Perselus figyelte, ahogy vadul lovagolt rajta. A kéj egyre hangosabb nyögésekre késztette Hermionét, ami visszaverődött a szoba falairól.  

Perselus ujjai még jobban belemélyedtek a lány csípőjébe, ahogy a teste megfeszült, és tudta, hogy vissza kell szereznie a kontrollját, ha azt akarta, hogy a lány úgy sikoltson, mint előző éjszaka.  

Gyorsan átfordította magukat, míg Hermione a hátán nem feküdt. Felül kerekedtek a lökései, és érezte, hogy Hermione még jobban megfeszül körülötte ahogy az új pozitúra még mélyebbre engedte hatolni.

Egy halk nyöszörgés hagyta el a lány száját. Perselus gyorsan és hevesen mozgott benne, és Hermione felsírt ahogy a fiú újra megtalálta az érzékeny pontját.

Egy újabb nyöszörgés hagyta el a száját pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy átjárta volna a gyönyör a fiú nevét sikoltva. A falai lüktettek, ahogy összeszorultak a fiú körül, és ezzel őt is magával repítette a csúcsra.

Perselus felmordult ahogy beteljesedett, és a lányba engedte élvezetét. Közben az ujjai ismét belemélyedtek a lány puha csípejébe.

Mindketten lihegtek miközben Hermione lehúzta magához Perselust, hogy rajta pihenjen. A karjai szorosan ölelték a fiút, miközben a teste remegett körülötte.

– Szeretlek, Perselus – suttogta a fiú fülébe.

Perselus beleremegett a lány ölelésébe, ahogy hallotta a halkan kiejtett szavakat.

– Én is szeretlek, Hermione – mondta, és még mindig lenyűgözte, hogy a lány viszont szerette. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy valaki, valaha szerette-e korábban. Még mindig úgy érezte, mintha a lehetetlen történt volna meg azzal, hogy Hermione az életébe került. 

A fiú elhúzódott, és lepillantott a lány kipirult arcára. Hermione rávigyorgott mielőtt megszólalt volna.  

– Szóval, nem bánod, hogy beleszerettél egy olyan elviselhetetlenül tudálékos valakibe, mint én?

Perselus halkan felnevetett.

– Nos, a tudálékos része nem lett volna az első választásom, de minden vagy csak elviselhetetlen nem.

Hermione kuncogott miközben a szemei csillogtak.

– Most ezt mondod, de fogadok, hogy egy nap elviselhetetlennek fogsz találni.

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Azt kétlem, de ha mégis, akkor is szeretni foglak.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott, készen arra, hogy mondjon még valamit, de aztán érezte és hallotta ahogy a gyomra megkordul, ezért lágyan felnevetett.  

– Azt hiszem, ideje keresni valami ehetőt. Már épp elég étkezést hagytam ki az évek során, annak a rossz szokásomnak hála, hogy elveszítem az időérzékem. Ha nem lettek volna a barátaim, Harry és Ron odahaza, akkor valószínűleg éhen haltam volna ez első hat tanévem során.  

Perselus megállt. Hermione nem sokat beszélt az otthonáról.

– Szóval milyenek a barátaid, Harry és Ron, otthon?

Hermione elmosolyodott miközben elgondolkodott rajta.  

– Ők a legjobb barátaim. Már első óta barátok vagyunk. Rengeteg közös csínytevésünk is volt. Csoda, hogy nem rúgtak minket ki az évek során, vagy rosszabb.

– Ez a rosszalkodás az oka, hogy a hegeket szerezted? – kérdezte kíváncsian a fiú.

Hermione bólintott.

– Egy részük igen, de nekik is lett jó pár emiatt. Azt hiszem, sokszor csak a vakszerencse miatt úsztuk meg. Jó párszor megmentették az életem az évek során, és én is az övükét. Habár rengetegszer pokolian felidegesítettek, nem tudnám nélkülük elképzelni az életemet. Olyanok nekem, mint a családom, fiútesók, akiket sosem kaphattam meg.

Perselus ezt is meg tudta érteni. Ő is így érzett a lánnyal kapcsolatban. Mármint nem a testvéres részt, az meglehetősen helytelen lett volna, alapul véve, hogy meztelenül feküdt vele az ágyban, miután sikoltásig kényeztette. Azt a részt érezte magáénak, hogy már nem tudná Hermione nélkül elképzelni az életét.

– Szóval megkeresed majd őket a vizsgák után?  

A lány tekintete összeért Perseluséval, és a fiú látott benne egy kis szomorúságot.

– Én... én nem tudom. Azt hiszem, meg kell várnom, hogy hogyan alakulnak a dolgok.  

Perselus meghallotta, hogy a lány gyomra megkordul, ezért lemászott róla, és felhúzta magával együtt őt is.

– Hagyom, hogy erőszőr te zuhanyozz le. Igyekeznünk kell, különben lehet, hogy nagyobb bajba kerülünk amikor visszaérünk, ha túl sokáig várunk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy mostanra már feltűnt a hiányunk, ha eddig nem is.  

Hermione gyorsan megcsókolta, és elment tusolni. Perselus pedig akkor mosdott meg, amíg a lány felöltözött.

A lány egy tisztító és szárító bűbájt használt a ruháikon. Épp a borzas haját próbálta kiegyenesíteni, amikor a fiú kijött a fürdőszobából, ismét egy szál törülközőben.

Hermione elfordult, hogy a fiú zavartalanul fel tudjon öltözni, habár eltűnődött rajta, hogy miért törte magát, hiszen már látta meztelenül, ahogy Perselus is őt.

A karjai körülölették a lányt amikor végzett, és megcsókolta oldalt a nyakát. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és azon tűnődött, hogy ezek után mégis hogy fogja tudni elhagyni a fiút. Feltételezve, hogy egyáltalán Dumbledore talál rá módot, hogy elmessen.

Perselus feloldotta az ajtóra helyezett bűbájt, miközben Hermione megragadta a táskáját, majd elindultak a földszintre kéz a kézben. Ami odalent fogadta őket, mindkettőjüket nyelésre késztette, miközben Hermione gyorsan felvonta a falait, hogy a gondolatait biztonságba helyezze.  

Dumbledore és McGalagony ültek az egyik asztalnál, és a csapossal beszélgettek. Amikor a két diák megérkezett a helyiségbe, a két tanár megkönnyebbülten pillantott fel rájuk.

– Hát itt vannak maguk ketten. Aggódtunk, hogy történt valami baj – mondta Minerva.

A csapos mérgesen pillantott feléjük, és Hermione elpirult amikor rájött, hogy lebuktak. Dumbledore szemei ragyogtak ahogy végigmérte a páros megjelenését, és persze nem kerülte el a figyelmet, hogy fogták egymás kezét.

– Gyertek, mostanra már biztos, hogy mindketten éhen haltok azok után amit tegnap éjjel csináltatok – mondta Dumbledore, mire mindkét diákja még jobban elvörösödött, és remélték, hogy a férfi nem tudta, hogy pontosan mit is csináltak előző este, kettesben a szobájukban.

A lány látta, hogy Dumbledore kuncogott, Minerva pedig összeráncolt homlokkal pillantott rá.

Hermionénak volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a férfi tudta; mindkét professzor tudta. Hermione lehajtotta a fejét, és leült a székre, amit Perselus kihúzott neki.

Két tányér érkezett, és a fiatalok azonnal neki láttak. Dumbledore és Minerva némán ültek és várták, hogy végezzenek, mielőtt újra megszólaltak volna.

Ez olyasmi volt amiért Hermione hálás volt, mivel így volt rá esélye, hogy kitalálja, mit is mondhatna, főleg Perselus előtt.

Amikor a tányérjaik kiürültek és a poharaik újra töltődtek, csak ekkor szólalt meg Dumbledore.

– Szóval, mi is történt pontosan? Mindössze annyit tudunk, hogy Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black és Mr. Potter tombolt, amikor bejöttek ma reggel az irodámba, és mindannyian pokolian festettek, és náluk volt a pálcája. Azt szajkózták, hogy meg kell önöket találnunk, és biztosítanunk, hogy épségben vannak.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, hogy megtalálták a pálcáját. Megértette az aggodalmuk, de a fiúk meglehetősen kellemetlen helyzetbe hozták azáltal, hogy az igazgatóhoz mentek.

Perselusra pillantott és látta, hogy a fiú hagyta, hogy ő magyarázza meg. Hagyta, hogy a lány eldöntse, hogy mennyi információt adjon ki. Hermione halványan, de hálásan mosolyogott rá. 

Hermione az igazgatóra és McGalagonyra pillantott.  

– Perselus és én odakint voltunk tegnap éjjel, és a fúriafűznél kötöttünk ki.  Úgy tűnik, hogy Remus bájitala nem működött az este, szóval a farkas uralkodott Remus helyett. Ránk támadt, és mi elrohantunk. Útközben elveszítettem a pálcámat. Sirius és James megpróbálták megállítani, és megvédeni minket, de a vérfarkas túl erős volt. Jó pár kábító rontást lőttem Remusra pálca nélkül, de ő újra és újra támadott.

Hermione ivott egy kortyot a kávéjából, mielőtt folytatta volna.  

– Nagyon fáradt voltam a futástól, és a sok pálca nélküli varázslástól. Nem tudtam, hogy a hoppanálási engedély, amit kaptam, magába foglalta-e a társas-hoppanálást a kastélyba. Csak remélni tudtam, hogy mindkettőnket ki tudom onnan hoppanálni a pálcám nélkül. Még soha nem próbáltam korábban tegnap éjszaka előtt.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

– Idehoztam magunkat és szereztem szobát, mivel túlságosan kimerült voltam ahhoz, hogy ismét megpróbáljak hoppanálni. Na és persze ne is említsük azt, hogy félig meg voltunk fagyva, és azt, hogy nem volt biztonságos ötlet mászkálni a birtokon úgy, hogy Remus elszabadult. Azonnal elaludtunk amit újra átmelegedtünk. Amikor felébredtünk, tudtuk, hogy vissza kell mennünk.

Sok részletet kihagyott, és próbált küzdeni a pirosság ellen, amit érzett, hogy el akarta borítani az arcát. Az apró mosolyból ítélve, amivel Dumbledore pillantott a lány felé, Hermione rájött, hogy a férfi tudott egy-két dolgot abból, amit ő kihagyott, de ettől függetlenül is a helyükön tartotta a falait a biztonságkedvéért.

Minerva zavartnak tűnt amikor megtudta, hogy Hermione micsoda veszélyben volt. Főleg úgy, hogy tudta, hogy a lány már amúgy is mennyi mindenen ment keresztül.

– Maguk ketten jól vannak?

Mindkét diák bólintott, és Hermione halványan mosolygott a nőre.

– Igen, McGalagony professzor. Leginkább csak fáradtak voltunk és fáztunk tegnap éjjel azután, hogy eláztunk az esőben.  

Dumbledore figyelte Hermionét.

– Miss Brown, egyébként is miért voltak kint maguk ketten olyan későn?

Tudván, hogy Hermione általában milyen rémesen hazudott, Perselus felszólalt helyette.

– Csak sétáltunk a birtokon, uram. Nem vettük észre, hogy telihold van a rengetek felhő miatt, amik eltakarták.

Hermione tekintete gyorsan összeért Perseluséval, de nem reagált se így se úgy, majd ezután visszapillantott Dumbledore-ra.

Dumbledore egyszerűen felvont szemöldökkel nézett rájuk, miközben Minerva homlokráncolva.

– Mindkettejüknek jobban kellett volna tudniuk, mintsem kimenni olyan későn –  mondta McGalagony, és mivel nem tudott gondolatot olvasni, ezért elhitte azt, amit mondtak ránézéses alapon. Tudta, hogy Hermione őszinte volt.

Hermione elpirult. Neki jobban kellett volna tudnia.

– Igen, asszonyom. Sajnálom. Többé nem fordul elő. A fiúk jól vannak?

Minerva megrázta a fejét a sokk miatt, amint meghallotta a lány kétségbeesését.

– Meg is gyilkolhatták volna magukat, és ön miattuk aggódik?Jól vannak. Néhány vágás és horzsolás, de jól vannak. Poppy lekezelte a sérüléseket, és utána vissza lettek küldve a hálókörletbe. Mr. Lupin még mindig a gyengélkedőn van, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudja miért. Általában néhány napig ott tartózkodik az átváltozása után, de most kicsivel súlyosabbak a sérülései a rontásoknak hála, amit rászórtak.

Perselus visszaharapott egy önelégült mosolyt. Nem volt meglepve, hogy Hermione utánuk kérdezett, a barátai voltak és ő egy törődő ember volt. Részben ezért is szerette. Néha többet foglalkozott másokkal, mint saját magával. Ez olyasvalami volt, amit Perselus nagyon ritkán látott embereknél az élete során.

Végül mind a négyen visszamentek Dumbledore irodájába a hopphálózattal, és miután kaptak még egy kevés leszidást Minervától, visszaküldték őket a hálókörletekben, miután Hermione visszakapta a pálcáját.

Hermione végig fogta Perselus kezét miközben az enyhe szidalmazás történt.

A fiú visszakísérte Hermionét a hálókörletéhez. Még mindig fogta a kezét, majd egy gyors és nagyon bizsergető csók után beengedte.

Miután otthagyta, ő is visszament a hálókörletébe.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> Elkészültem a 19. fejezet fordításával.  
> Ha tetszik ahogy fordítok (vagy épp nem) kérlek írj egy kommentet, szeretem őket olvasgatni.  
> Jó olvasást!  
> Xx: Mary  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.

** Tizenkilencedik Fejezet **

**1** **994 - Hermione negyedik évének kezdete**

A kviddics világkupa egy látványos esemény volt a varázsvilágban. A világ minden tájáról részt vettek rajta boszorkányok és varázslók, éppen ezért küldött ki Voldemort egy csapatnyi halálfalót, hogy támadjanak rájuk.

Megannyian, a Sötét Nagyúr legmegbízhatóbb követői közül, vezettek kisebb halálfaló csoportokat körbe a birtokon, ahol az esemény zajlott. Több kisebb csoport, több kárt tudott okozni, mint egy nagy.

Perselus azon személyek egyike volt, akik vezették ezeket a kis csapatokat. Amikor a csapata megérkezett, elkezdték a rémségeiket.

Nagyon sok sikolyt és kiáltást hallott, ahogy a körülöttük lévő varázslók és boszorkányok próbáltak elfutni.  Azt tette, amit parancsoltak neki, hogy tennie kell;  halálra ijeszteni mindenkit, és megpróbálni elfogni bárkit azok közül, akik fontosak voltak, és esetleg beleszaladtak.

A férfi még a nagy zavarodottságban is kiszúrta a lányt.

Hermione ott volt, és Perselus átkozódni kezdett.

_– Mit művel itt? Még csak nem is szereti a kviddicset. Az egyetlen alkalom amikor érdekli egy meccs, akkor van, ha a háza játszik, és akkor is csak azért megy ki, hogy csápoljon Potternek._

Aztán meglátta, hogy szorosan a baráti társasága kis csoportjába csimpaszkodik, az arcára pedig rá volt írva a félelme.

_– Szóval ezért van itt._

Figyelte őt mialatt vezette az embereit, ahogy megpancsolták neki, hogy vezesse őket. Közben a lány és a barátai elbújtak egy sátor mögött, pont a mellett az út mellett, ahol ő és az emberei voltak. Gyorsan gondolkodott, és sebesen rávette az embereit, hogy változtassanak irányt, hogy ne találják meg Hermionét.

Elvesztette szem elől egy pillanatra, és akkor hallotta sikoltani. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan tudta különválasztani a többitől Hermione sikolyát, hiszen több százan kiabáltak a környezetében, de mégis külön tudta.

Készen állt rá, hogy felrúgja az álcáját, és megmentse a lányt, ha kellett, de aztán észrevette, hogy magukkal vitte őt az a tömeg, akik a biztonság felé rohantak. Csakhogy így már ő egyáltalán nem láthatta őt. A félelem, hogy esetleg a közelébe vigye a halálfaló társait biztosította benne, hogy nem keresheti meg Hermionét.  Habár minden idegszála az kiabálta, hogy bizonyosodjon meg róla, hogy a lány biztonságban kijutott.

A kis összetűzés után az a munkájuk, hogy mindenkit megijesszenek befejeződött, az összes halálfaló elment. Mindenki, leszámítva Pitont.

Ő várt, a fák között bujkálva, és próbálta kivenni, hogy a lány ott volt-e az elesett testek között, és közben imádkozott azért, hogy ép bőrrel megúszta. Aztán meglátta őt. Látta, hogy a barátja, Potter felé rohan a megszentségtelenített mező közepén.

 _– Biztonságban van. –_ Perselus megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, és tudta, hogy nem maradhat ott, így eltűnt egy pukkanással, alig pár másodperccel azelőtt, hogy az aurorok megérkeztek volna.

***

Perselus meglehetősen rossz hangulatban volt, amikor a tanulószobában felügyelt a tanév első félévében. Korábban a nagyteremben ült a tanári asztalnál, és reggelizett. A bagolyposta meghozta a Reggeli Prófétát, miközben kortyolgatta a reggeli teáját. A tekintete a griffendél asztala felé siklott, ahogy ezekben a napokban látszólag mindig tette.

Látta, hogy Hermione is megkapta a saját példányát az újságból, miközben az idióta barátaival beszélgetett. Azon gondolkodott, hogy Potternek ott volt az a meggondolatlan szokása, hogy folyton bajba került, és sajnálatos módon úgy tűnt, hogy Hermionét is mindig magával rángatta. Szerencsére ebben az évben a lány nem lehetett részese azon veszélyes eseményeknek, amikben Harry részvett. Valami, amiért Perselus nagyon hálás volt.

A hangulata egészen tűrhető volt, miközben kibontotta az újságot és kiterítette, hogy elolvassa. A fotó, amivel szembetalálta magát, halk morgásra késztette. Hermione volt rajta, ahogy odarohant és átölelte Potter nyakát, mielőtt elhúzódott volna és bűnösen nézett a kamerába.

Gyorsan elolvasta, hogy mit írtak róla, és a haragja nőtt.

_– Mi a jó kurva pokol? Hermione Viktor Krum után kajtat? Majd utána titkos románca van Potterrel? Lemaradtam volna valamiről?_

Soha nem látott semmit, csak baráti öleléseket, és a kényszerét annak, hogy megvédjék egymást.  Perselus úgy gondolta, hogy jóval inkább testvérekként viselkedtek, mint bármi másként. A pokolba, ő maga is ezt mondta neki évekkel ezelőtt.

_– De Viktor Krum? Bolgár fogó? Ez nem tűnik helyén valónak, de van rá esély. Az összes többi, üresfejű diáklány is úgy szaglássza körbe, mint a tüzelő macska._

Az újságot bámulta, és a tűrhető hangulata elillant ahogy befejezte a történetet ami a fotó alá volt írva. A tekintete ismét a griffendéles asztalon landolt.

 _– Ezúttal tényleg meg fogom fojtani_ – gondolta, miközben ökölbe szorult a keze az újság körül.

De aztán az, hogy észrevette a dühöt felvillanni a lány szemeiben, miközben felolvasta a saját újságát a barátainak, az megállította azon döntésében, hogy meggyilkolja a kis mitugrászt.

Ahogy egyre többet olvasott, úgy tűnt egyre dühösebbnek a lány. Perselus beslisszant a fejébe, és látta a mocskos kis dolgokat, amiket tervezett csinálni Vitrollal, ha valaha a kezei közé kerül az a hazudozó nőszemély.

Perselus megkönnyebbült, és mi több, önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben újra elolvasta az újságot.

_– Úgy tűnik, hogy Miss Rita Vitrolnak fogalma sincs róla, hogy kivel áll szemben._

De neki volt. Ő látta, hogy Hermione kivé fog majd válni.

Azon kapta magát, hogy halkan kuncog, miközben félbehajtotta az újságot, és visszatért a reggelijéhez. A hangulata ismételten javult.

De ekkor megint rémes hangulatban volt, mivel többször látta ahogy Krum bámulta Hermionét,  és azt, hogy kacsintgatott rá. Látta azt, hogy a lány elmosolyodott és halványan elpirult, mielőtt visszatért volna a figyelme ahhoz, amit épp csinált. Úgy viselkedett, mintha mi sem történt volna.

De Perselus azt is látta, ahogy az idősebb fiú a könyvtárban lógott amikor a lány ott volt. Túlságosan sok figyelmet szentelt Hermionéra miközben az tanult. Tudta, hogy a bolgár fiúnak nem volt elegendő agysejtje ahhoz, hogy érdekeljék a könyvek, így nem kellett volna annyi időt a könyvtárban töltenie, mint tette.

Perselus hallott erről az ostoba karácsonyi bálról, amiről mindenki beszélt. Őt már az a tudat idegesítette, hogy részt kellett rajta vennie, de ekkor úgy tűnt, hogy nem tudta rávenni a tökkelütött diákjait, hogy figyeljenek a hülye táncmulatság miatt.

Még a tanulószobában is, ahová be volt kényszerítve jó pár diákkal, ott sem figyeltek a feladataikra. Főleg Hermione idióta barátai nem, akik mellette ültek, miközben próbáltak rájönni, hogy hogyan szerezzenek maguknak partnert. Az utolsó pillanatban jártak, és úgy tűnt, hogy a degenerált ikrek, ahogy néha gondolt rájuk, még mindig nem találtak maguknak senkit.

Épp valaki munkáját nézte át, amikor meghallotta Ront beszélni.

– Hermione, te lány vagy. –  A fiú szavai arra késztették Perselust, hogy feléjük pillantson.

– Amikor utoljára megnéztem még az voltam, Ronald – mondta a lány, majd megállt, hogy végignézzen rajtuk. Egy kicsit megbántottnak tűnt.

Perselus megforgatta a szemeit, mivel tudta, hogy mi következett. Hallotta a fiúkat, és még jobban idegesítette az a tudat, hogy azt próbálták elérni, hogy Hermione velük menjen. Észrevette, hogy Potter próbálta figyelmeztetni Weasleyt, de az az ostoba olyan nyilvánvaló volt, mint mindig.

– Nem szeretnél esetleg eljönni egyikünkkel? – kérdezte a vörös hajú, miközben rémesen imitálta a táncolást, ezzel még dühösebbé téve Perselust. A tekintete lángokat szórt, és gondolkodás nélkül felemelte a dolgozatfüzetet, amit éppen megkapott egy diáktól, és fejbe vágta vele Ront.

Látva, hogy Harry is részvett Hermione meghívásában, és a fiú ekkor kuncogott, Perselus odahajolt, és őt is fejbe verte a könyvvel. Észrevette, hogy Hermione kicsit behúzta a nyakát, arra számítva, hogy ő is kap egy csapást, de a férfi soha nem tudta volna őt megütni.

_– Megfojtani, igen. Megütni? Soha._

Mérgesen nézett a fiúkra, és elindult volna, amikor hallotta, hogy Ron folytatja, mintha Perselus meg sem ütötte volna.

– Az egy dolog, ha egy srác egyedül jelenik meg, de egy lánynak szomorú. 

Ezt hallva Perselus ismételten megforgatta a szemeit, és sóhajtott a fiú tapintatlanságán, míg Hermione meg nem szólalt.

– Nem fogok egyedül menni! Mert akár hiszed akár nem, valaki elhívott! – Hermione halkan morgott rájuk.

Perselus visszaharapott egy morgást amikor ezt meghallotta. Közben Hermione felállt, odaviharzott hozzá, és meglehetősen mérgesen nézett rá. A férfi lepillantott rá és még mindig zavart volt, miközben a lány beadta a befejezett munkáját.

Kikapta Hermione kezéből, és figyelte ahogy az visszaviharzik az asztalhoz, hogy magához vegye a dolgait. Lehajolt, és hozzáfűzött meg egy sor morgást a csendes kirohanásához.

– ... és igent mondtam! – Elfordult és nagy hévvel elsietett.

Az arca dühös volt, de megbántottság is látszott rajta, ahogy Perselus tekintete követte. Ekkor még idegesebb lett, hogy a degenerált ikrek bántották Hermione érzéseit. Visszament hozzájuk, és hallotta, hogy Ron még mindig mondja a magáét.

– Nyavalyás pokol, hazudik ugye?

Perselus mérgesen nézett, tudva, hogy Hermione soha nem hazudott.

_– Nos, legalábbis most még nem._

Harry ekkor úgy döntött, hogy válaszol.

– Aha, asszem igen.

Perselus ismét megforgatta a szemeit, és lerakta a beadott házi feladatot a közeli asztalra. Felemelte a karját, és feltűrte az ingujjait egyesével, majd megragadta őket a fejüknél fogva. A keze vad volt ahogy visszafordította a fejüket a könyveik felé, és nagyfokú elégedettséggel töltötte el az, hogy hallhatta őket felmordulni az enyhe fájdalom miatt, amit a férfi ereje okozott.

Végre elérkezett a bál napja. Perselust még mindig feszélyezte az egész felhajtás, de tudta, hogy nincs más választása; részt kellett rajta vennie.

 

Korábban megérkezett a terembe, és közben azt csinálta, amit kértek tőle.  Megállt közepén a színpad előtt, ahol a zenekar lépett fel később, hogy jól belássa az egész termet.

A diákok beszállingóztak, és Piton tekintete végigsiklott rajtuk, keresve azt a személyt, akit alig várt, hogy láthasson; Hermionét.

 A terem már megtelt, és a lány még mindig nem érkezett meg.

_– Ezek szerint még sem jön? Mégis hazudott nekik?_

Azon kapta magát, hogy egyszerre járta át a megkönnyebbültség és a csalódottság. Remélte, hogy látni fogja az este folyamán, de annak viszont örült, hogy Hermione nem lesz azon lányok egyike, aki a partnere körül sündörög majd egész este.

Hallotta ahogy a zene felcsendült, és tudta, hogy a bajnokok mindjárt megérkeznek a párjukkal. Az ajtó felé pillantott, és figyelte ahogy a diákok belépnek. Megfigyelte Cedricket és a partnerét, Fleurt és az övét, Pottert és a párját, aztán a tüdejében rekedt a levegő.

Hermione és Krum. 

 _– Lélegzetelállítóan gyönyörű_ – gondolta, miközben a lány besétált. Az enyhén bozontos, göndör haja, ekkor teljesen kordában volt tartva. Fel volt tűzve az arcából, és csak egy kevés, fényes lokni borult rá az egyik vállára.

A ruhája halvány lila volt, széles nyakkal, az anyaga pedig egy árnyalatnyit áttetsző volt ahogy kecsesen beborította a majdnem csak meztelen vállait.

A ruhája lágy, orgona lila fodrokban indult, középtájon viszont  jóval inkább levendula színű volt, majd az alján, a bokáinál, sötétlilába torkolt. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy törékeny virágszál.

 _– Lélegzetelállító_ – gondolta a férfi röviden.

De az arca volt az, ami igazán oda vonzotta a tekintetét.

Már korábban is szerencsés volt a lány, de ekkor nagyon hasonlított arra a nőre, akivé válni fog később, aki elbódította Perselus érzékeit.

Látta, hogy a lány idegesen mosolygott többekre, akik bámulták. A mosolya, annak ellenére, hogy látszott benne a feszültség, magával ragadó volt, ez volt az amitől Perselus megtorpant. A fogsora olyan volt, mint korábban, azok után, hogy Draco rálőtte azt a rontást, amitől megnőttek a metszőfogai.

Perselusnak lelkiismeret furdalása volt, amiért megríkatta őt. Hogy azt mondta, hogy nem lát különbséget a méretükben. Nagy erőfeszítésébe került, hogy ne rontson neki Draconak amiért bántotta a lányt, még ha csak mentálisan is. Tudta, hogy hűvös és gonosz volt Hermionéval teljes iskolai pályafutása alatt. Hermione ennyit elmondott neki a jó pár beszélgetésük során, az idő alatt, amit együtt töltöttek hetedikben.

Akkor nem tudta, hogy a lány róla beszélt, csak azt, hogy a bájitalprofesszora a régi iskolájában rémesen bánt vele és a barátaival. Azt, hogy mindig mások pártja fogta a barátaival és vele szemben, azt, hogy mindig ok nélkül gonoszkodott vele, egyetlen oka csak a kegyetlenkedés volt.

Emiatt tartotta fent a hűvösség és gorombaság látszatát, mivel emlékezett rá, hogy milyen szörnyen beszélt róla a lány. Nem akarta megváltoztatni azt, amit a lány tudott.

Hermione mindent megtett azért, hogy a helyén tartsa az idővonalat, ezért Perselus is arra törekedett, hogy így tegyen. Habár voltak pillanatok, amikor nehezére esett utálatosan viselkednie Hermionéval. Elég sokszor fájt neki az, hogy megalázza a lányt, és az, hogy néhányszor még meg is ríkatta, de tudta, hogy muszáj volt.

Nem csak az idővonal miatt, de azért is, hogy ne legyen gyanús. Nagyon sok diák volt, akinek a szülei halálfalók voltak. Ha bárminemű kivételezést mutatott volna a boglyas hajú lány felé, az balul sült volna el, és valószínűleg az álcájába került volna.

Amit Hermione nem tudott az az, hogy a férfi biztosra ment, hogy Madam Pomfrey gyorsan és fájdalommentesen helyre tudja hozni a fogát.

Ahogy azt is biztosította, hogy Dracot elkapják egy másik kihágás miatt; büntetésként azért, amit Hermionéval tett. Habár a büntetés korántsem elégítette ki eléggé a sötéthajú férfit, de legalább valami volt. 

Ez egy apróság volt amit megtehetett Hermionéért, hogy megpróbálja helyrehozni azt a fájdalmat, amit ez az egész okozott neki, még ha más nem is tudott róla saját magán kívül.

Ahogy tovább figyelte a lányt, látta, hogy a tekintete összeért Weasley-ével, miközben idegesen kuncogott. A tekintete követte Hermionét a táncparkett felé, ahol láthatta, hogy Krum megfogja a kezét és a derekára teszi a másikat; ezt látva Perselus kicsit felmordult.

A szemeit egy pillanatra sem vette le róla, miközben körbeforgott a tánctéren, és felemelték a levegőbe. A mozdulatai kecsesek voltak, ahogy pörgött és lépett a zenére. Nem számított milyen zsúfolt volt a tánctér, Perselus soha nem veszítette el szem elől a lányt.  

Később az éjszaka folyamán, a szimfonikus zenekar visszavonult, és a rock zenekar következett, akiket Dumbledore bérelt fel. Perselus elvonult az egyik sarokba, de a szemeit még mindig a lányon tartotta. Figyelte ahogy táncolt a zsúfolt tömegben, feszélyezettnek tűnt, de ennek ellenére mosolyogott miközben szórakozott.

Perselus nem tehetett róla, de azt gondolta, hogy milyen bájos volt amikor mosolygott vagy nevetett. Mindig így gondolta, főleg annyi évvel korábban.

Figyelte ahogy a páros elhagyta a táncolók csoportját, és visszaindult a lány asztala felé, ahol a barátai mérgesnek tűntek és unatkoztak. Piton látta ahogy Krum kicsit meghajolt, és megcsókolta Hermione kezét, majd a szemei összeszűkültek, ahogy a lány elmosolyodott és elpirult a fiú gesztusán.

 _– Tényleg nagyon kedveli a fiatalembert. –_ gondolta magában Piton, miközben Hermione leült a barátaival. Mosolygott és kipirultnak tűnt, miközben beszélt velük.

Tudta, hogy nem szabadna, hogy elszomorítsa az, hogy ekkor mással látta a lányt, hiszen Hermione még nem ismerte őt úgy; még nem volt az övé. Nem számított, hogy visszament hozzá annyi évvel korábban.

Amúgy sem akarta a lány ezen verzióját. Nem akarta a kiskorút, aki még nem teljesedett ki azzá a nővé, akibe beleszeretett. De az, hogy láthatta itt, egyszerűen csak még inkább arra késztette, hogy epekedjen a nő után, akivé Hermione válni fog. Ettől csak még jobban hiányzott neki.

Amikor meglátta, hogy a lány mosolya lassan leolvadt, miközben a barátaival beszélt, Perselus közelebb ment.  Ahogy egyre közeledett, egyre jobban látta, hogy Hermione nagyon feldúlt volt, de mielőtt hallhatta volna, hogy mit mondtak, a lány felállt és odasétált Krumhoz beszélgetni.

 _– Mit műveltek vele már megint a sekélyes barátai?_ – tűnődött el Piton.

Kiskorú vagy sem, meg kellett védenie. Nem akarta, hogy bármi fájjon neki. Akár fizikailag, akár érzelmileg. Még akkor is, ha ő maga rengetegszer megbántotta az évek során, de ez egészen más volt. Neki nem volt más választása, a barátainak viszont volt, csak egyszerűen olyan idióták voltak néha, hogy nem érdekelte őket, vagy nem vették észre, hogy mekkora fájdalmat okoztak a lánynak.

Az este lassan véget ért, és Piton még mindig őt figyelte. Nem sokkal később Hermione visszatért, hogy újra Weasleyvel beszéljen. Perselus azt meg tudta állapítani, hogy vitatkoztak, de nem volt elég közel ahhoz, hogy hallja, hogy miről.

Körbenézett, és mivel senki sem figyelt rá, magára szórt egy kiábrándító bűbájt, miközben próbált közelebb menni hozzájuk, hogy hallja, mit mondtak. Piton látta, hogy Hermione megállt a lépcsőknél, és könnyezett a szeme; látta, hogy megfordult, és felcsattant Potterre.

Végre elég közel volt, és hallotta ahogy a lány kiabál, miközben elindult felfelé két lépcsőfokot.   

– Ron, mindent tönkretettél! – mondta miközben letörölte a könnyeit.

Mérgesen nézett, és semmi másra nem vágyott jobban mint, hogy megátkozza a lány két barátját, akik éppen csak befordultak a sarkon és végleg otthagyták a bált.

Perselus vett egy mély s megnyugtató levegőt, majd visszafordult, hogy újra a lányt nézze. Látta, hogy ügyetlenül leült az egyik lépcsőfokra, és potyogtak a könnyei. Levette a cipőjét, és elkezdte megmasszírozni a kétségtelenül sajgó lábát.

A férfi szinte egészében viszketett, hogy odamenjen Hermionéhoz, átkulcsolja körülötte a karjait, és magához vonja miközben sírt. Azt kívánta, bárcsak tehetett volna valamit, hogy a lány jobban érezze magát, de tudta, hogy nem csinálhatott semmit.

Haragudott rá tavaly azután, hogy megtudta az igazat, és ez a düh jó párszor visszatért a tanévet követő nyáron is. Amikor látta a lányt a Grimmauld téren, azon kevés látogatása során, amikor dolga volt a Renddel, mérgesen nézett rá és inkább udvariatlannak volt mondható a viselkedése. Még ebben a tanévben is visszatért párszor a dühe; de ekkor viszont már nem tudott haragudni rá.

Hermione tudta, hogy ki volt a férfi. Tudta, hogy teljes mértékben gonosz volt vele, amikor gyerek volt. Nem kétséges, hogy hogyha Hermione visszatértéig nem jött volna rá, hogy ki is volt valójában, akkor valószínűleg még mindig kegyetlen lett volna ezzel a lánnyal, és persze később is. Akkor talán még jobban, mint most.   

A lány tudta, hogy milyen szörnyűségeket követett el, minden rémségről tudott, és Piton biztos volt benne, hogy olyasmit is tudott, ami a jövőben várt rá. De mindezek ellenére is kereste a társaságát.

Az, hogy ott hagyja egyedül sírni a lépcsőn lehetetlennek tűnt. Így közel maradt, de mégis elég távol, hogy senki ne tudja, hogy ott volt. Annyi vigaszt nyújtott, amennyit távolról tudott.

Amikor a lány könnyei végre felszáradtak. Lassan felkapta a kezébe a cipői, és felmászott a lépcsőn a hálókörletébe. Perselus követte, biztos távolról, miközben kiábrándító bűbájt vont maga köré. Egyszerűen azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy a lány a lány biztonságban visszatért.

Később visszament a lakosztályába, és magához vette azt a kis könyvet, amit a lánytól kapott karácsonyra annyi évvel korábban. Jó párszor elolvasta, és újra olvasta az évek során. Kinyitotta a keményfedelét az üzenetnél, amit Hermione írt neki.

_Mindig emlékezz arra, hogy nem számít, mi történik, te egy nagyszerű ember vagy legbelül. Még akkor is, ha senki más nem tudja, hogy valójában milyen csodálatos is vagy._

Ez úgy írta neki a lány, hogy tudta, milyen szörnyűségeket csinált. A barátja volt azok után, amiket tett. Mindennek ellenére; Hermione ezektől függetlenül szerette.  

**_***_ **

**_1978 – 21 évvel korábban a múltban._ **

**Hermione visszasétált a klubhelyiségbe azután, hogy visszatértek a Három Seprűből Perselusszal. Azonnal látta, hogy Sirius és James felugrott a székéből, majd odarohant hozzá.**

– Hermione, Merlinnek hála. Jól vagy? – kérdezte James, és végignézett a lányon, hogy a saját szemével is meggyőződjön róla, hogy jól volt.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.  

– Jól vagyok. Ti jól vagyok fiúk?

Mindketten bólintottak, és még mindig bámultak Hermionéra. Sirius enyhén összeráncolt homlokkal nézett rá.

– Cica, mi a jó életet csináltál odakint Pipogyusszal? Kényszerített rá, hogy kimenj vele oda? – kérdezte Sirius, és ökölbe szorult a keze a gondolattól.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem az ő ötlete volt. Eleinte nem is tudtam, hogy velem van. Csak azért követett, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, hogy biztonságban vagyok. 

Sirius kiengedte az ökleit, és csekély hálát érzett a talpnyaló szemétláda iránt, hogy az megpróbálta biztonságban tartani Hermionét. Habár nem tetszett neki ez az érzés.

– Azt hiszem, hogy nem az ő hibája volt. Hogy kerültél egyáltalán oda ki? Honnan tudtál Remusról, Jamesről és rólam?

Hermione nyelt egyet, és gyorsan gondolkodott, miközben abban reménykedett, hogy elhiszik a hazugságát.

– Eleget olvastam a vérfarkasokról, hogy ismerjem a jeleket. A jelek ott voltak, és megmutatták nekem, hogy Remus vérfarkas. A beceneved csak hozzáadódott a nyomokhoz, és amikor láttalak titeket éjszaka odakint... összeállt a kép. Tudom, hogy mi az az animágus és, hogy mire képes. Szóval amikor egy kutya és egy szarvas megjelent, hogy segítsen nekünk, nem volt nehéz kitalálni. Főleg, hogy egyik állat sem tett volna ilyesmit magától.

A fiú hitetlenkedve összenéztek, de Lily volt az, aki leállította őket.

– Rendben, ti ketten. Hermione jól van és megkaptátok a válaszaitokat. Biztos, nagyon kimerült a megpróbáltatásai után. Majd megmagyarázhatjátok Remusnak is miután visszajött. Most már Hermione is tudja, hogy távol kell maradni a szellemszállástól teliholdkor. Különben is, ha ti hárman egyszerűen elmondtátok volna neki az igazat, akkor ez az egész meg sem történt volna. Már hetekkel ezelőtt megmondtam, hogy avassátok be. Tudjátok jól, hogy megbízható, és amúgy is csak időkérdése volt, hogy rájöjjön magától. Tudjátok, hogy milyen okos.

A két fiú ismét összenézett, mielőtt James megszólalt.

– Igaza van. Sajnáljuk Hermione, el kellett volna mondanunk neked.  

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem akarta, hogy a fiúknak lelkiismeret-furdalása legyen. Ő tudta az igazságot, és ígyis-úgyis megtörtént.

– Ez legalább annyira az én hibám, mint a tiétek. Tudtam Remusról, és jobban oda kellett volna figyelnem a holdciklusra.

Hermione sem gondolta, hogy a fiúk hibája vagy azt, hogy akár ő tehetett róla.  Peter hibája volt, és meg akarta ölni azt a szemétládát.  

Magára erőltetett egy mosolyt. 

– Peter itt van? Szeretném neki is elmondani, hogy jól vagyok.

A fiúk vigyorogtak, de Lily halványan összeráncolta a homlokát.

_– Hermione nem is kedveli Petert. Mi folyik itt?_

– Megint elment valahová. Nem láttuk tegnap este óta – mondta Lily, és még mindig közelről figyelte Hermionét.

Hermione bólintott.

– Felmegyek, és átöltözöm.

Mindhárman bólintottak, és figyelték ahogy a lány elmegy. Lily ezután odafordult a fiúkhoz.

– Ti ketten miért nem mentek és tudatjátok Remusszal, hogy Hermione jól van? Tudjátok, hogy addig fog aggódni miatta amíg nem tudja. 

A fiúk bólintottak, és pillanatokon belül elmentek.

Lily néhány pillanatra felbámult a lépcsőkre mielőtt elindult volna.

Odafent megtalálta az ideges Hermionét, aki épp tiszta bugyit és melltartót vett fel. Ez a szettje élénk citromsárga volt.

Lily leült a saját ágyára, miközben Hermione belebújt egy tiszta farmernadrágba. Lily észrevett néhány apró horzsolást Hermione csípőjén, mielőtt a lány teljesen felhúzta volna a farmert, ami aztán eltakarta őket.

– Hermione, elmagyaráznád nekem, hogy miért akarod látni Petert? – Azon tűnődött, hogy a horzsolásokat vajon akkor szerezte-e a lány, amikor Remus elől menekült.

Hermione elnyomta magában a dühét, mielőtt odafordult volna Lily felé.  

–  Már mondtam. Azt gondoltam, hogy ő is biztos rágódik rajta, mint a fiúk. Biztos, tudta, hogy ott voltam. Ő nem volt odakint tegnap éjjel a srácokkal?

Lily összeráncolta a homlokát.

–  Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ott volt. Általában velük van, szóval nem kérdeztem meg őket, de te nem is kedveled őt, szóval miért érdekel hirtelen?

Hermione elfordult, és elővett egy hosszú ujjú felsőt.

– Láttam, hogy a fiúk mennyire aggódtak, és te mondtad, hogy legyek vele kedves a fiúk kedvéért. Nem szeretnéd, hogy kedves legyek hozzá?

Lily összeszűkített szemekkel nézett rá. Nem vette be azt amit Hermione mondott.

– Rendben, ha nem akarod elmondani az igazi indokot, akkor ne mondd el, de ne hazudj nekem róla. És főleg ne várd el, hogy el is higgyem.

Hermione sóhajtott, miközben felhúzta magára a felsőjét.

– Sajnálom, Lily, nem kellett volna neked hazudnom. Úgy tűnik amúgy is elég rossz vagyok benne. Te valahogy mindig tudod, ha nem mondok igazat. Csak... nem szeretnék róla beszélni, rendben? – mondta Hermione, és a tekintete összeért a fiatal nő zöld íriszével, ami pont ugyanolyan volt, mint Harryé.  

Lily sóhajtott.

– Rendben. Nem helyezek rád több nyomást, de biztos, hogy jól vagy? Láttam a horzsolásokat a csípődön.  

Hermione elpirult, és gyorsan félrenézett, amitől Lily felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

Közben aztán a vörös hajú lány mosolyra görbítette az ajkát. Tudta, hogy Hermione Perselusszal töltötte valahol az éjszakát, ahelyett, hogy visszajöttek volna a kastélyba. 

– Jól gondolom, hogy nem a Remusszal való ütközetben szerezted őket?  – Hermione visszanézett a Lilyre a kérdését hallva, majd bólintott. Lily elégedetten elmosolyodott. – Azt is helyesen gondolom, hogy egy bizonyos mardekáros fiú okozta őket?

Hermione még jobban elpirult, és ismét félrenézett, és ez megerősítette Lily gyanúját. Lily elmosolyodott mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.

– Helyes. Örülök, hogy vagy neki. Szüksége van valakire az életében, aki törődik vele.

Lily megállt mielőtt folytatta volna.

– Kérdezhetek viszont valamit?

Hermione tekintete újra találkozott a lányéval.

– Ő volt neked az első?

Hermione nem tudta mi volt rosszabb. Az, hogy egyáltalán beszélgetni kellett erről, vagy az, hogy mindezt Harry édesanyjával.

– Igen, ő volt az első – motyogta, és elnézett kedves barátjáról.

Lily odasétált hozzá és megölelte.

– Örülök neked, édesem. – Lily elhúzódott, és vigyorogni kezdett. – Szóval, jó volt vele?

Hermione még jobban elpirult, és ő is elhúzódott.  

– Ez nem tartozik rád.

Lily kuncogott.

– Jónak kellett lennie. Ha nem lenne jó, akkor biztos vagyok benne, hogy nemet mondtál volna. Vagy legalábbis feszélyezettebbé váltál volna. Jó neked, James is nagyon jó.

Hermione kidülledt szemekkel pillantott barátjára.  

 _– Ó te jó ég, Harry anyukája pont most közölte velem, hogy az apja jó az ágyban. Szuper, ez biztos, olyasmi amit Harry tudni szeretne a szüleiről –_ gondolta szarkasztikusan. 

– Um... ez... nagyon jó.  – Nem tudott mást mondani erre.

Lily tovább kuncogott.  

– Általában utálom a csajos beszélgetéseket, de te nagyon édes vagy ahogy dadogsz és elpirulsz. Szóval, úgy tervezed, hogy ezt a dolgot... véglegessé teszed Perselusszal?

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Nem tudom. Azt hiszem... azt hiszem, meg kell várnom, és majd meglátom, hogy hogyan alakulnak a dolgok.

 _–  Hogy hagyhatnám el Perselust? Nem fogja megérteni, ha elmegyek. Még csak el sem mondhatom neki, hogy miért kell elmennem. Meg fog gyűlölni –_ gondolta szomorúan a lány.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az eseletleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Ha tetszik ahogy fordítom a történetet (vagy épp nem) vagy csak kérdés merült fel, írj kommentet.  
> Jó olvasás:  
> xx: Mary

**Huszadik Fejezet**

Hermione később az este folyamán belépett a nagyterembe Perselusszal. Nem sokkal azután szaladt a fiúba, miután otthagyta Remust a gyengélkedőn.

Remus mélységesen bocsánatot kért, és azt mondta, hogy soha nem tudná bántani a lányt, és hogy meglepi, hogy Hermione nem küldött rá több ártalmas rontást, hogy megállítsa. Hermione elmosolyodott és azt mondta, hogy a fiú a barátja, és ő sem tudna ártani neki.

Még egy darabig beszélgettek mielőtt Hermione otthagyta volna a gyengélkedőt, és elment vacsorázni. Remus ismét bocsánatot kért, és a lány mosolyogva azt mondta neki, hogy nincs miért elnézést kérnie. Azt mondta, hogy tudott a vérfarkasokról, és tudta, hogy a fiú nem volt önmaga. Látta, hogy Remus még mindig rosszul érezte magát miatta, de legalább nem kért újra bocsánatot.

Épp a hálókörlet felé igyekezett, amikor kinyúlt érte egy kar és ismételten elkapta. Hermione elmosolyodott ahogy belenézett ugyanazokba a szúrós, fekete szemekbe amikbe szokott. Perselus újra behúzta egy mélyedésbe.

Átölelte a lányt és megcsókolta, mielőtt annak esélye lett volna akár egy szót is szólnia. Hermione hevesen viszonozta a csókot, és ha nem lettek volna egy ilyen apró helyen, ahol bárki megláthatta őket, akkor valószínűleg több is történt volna **.**

Visszahúzódott, habár nem akart, majd belenézett a lány felfelé pillantó arcába. 

– Olyan gyönyörű vagy, tudsz róla?– kérdezte gyengéden a fiú.  

Hermione elpirult.

– Nem értene egyet mindenki, de azért köszönöm.

Perselus elégedetten rámosolygott.

– Pedig az vagy. Még ha azok az idióták, akiket ismersz, nem is gondolják így. Főleg akkor, amikor elpirulsz.

Hermione még jobban elpirult.

– Köszönöm. Szóval, James és Sirius letámadott amikor visszamentem a hálókörletbe; meg akartak róla bizonyosodni, hogy jól vagyunk. Nagyon nyomasztja őket az, ami történt, de biztosítottam őket, hogy minden rendben van. Remus is szörnyen érzi magát miatta. Megmondtam neki is, hogy nem ő tehet róla, de ettől függetlenül is magát vádolja.

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Nem, nem az ő hibájuk volt. Még mindig nem tudom, hogy miért küldték oda Petert, hogy keressen meg, már persze, ha tényleg ők küldték utánad. Lehet, nekem kellene elintéznem azt a patkányt.

Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott, függetlenül attól, hogy a szemei dühös szikrákat szórtak.

– Feltéve, ha nem kapom el előbb én.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Kétellte, hogy Hermione sokat ártana a gerinctelen szemétnek. Nem nézte ki belőle, hogy bárkinek is tudna ártani.

Hermione felágaskodott, majd újra megcsókolta a fiút mielőtt elhúzódott volna tőle.

– Menjünk enni.

Perselus bólintott, és bevezette Hermionét a nagyterembe. Elengedte, amikor a lány odaért az asztalához, majd ő is helyet foglalt az övénél.

Látta, hogy Hermione kiszúrta Petert és szemmel tartott. Nevetgélt és beszélgetett a barátaival, de oda-oda pillantott a kis patkányra.

Amikor Peter felállt és elindult kifelé, Piton látta, hogy Hermione kimentette magát és követte. Perselus is felállt, és kettejük után ment. Nem gondolta volna, hogy Peternek van rá képessége vagy idegzete, hogy bármit ártson a lánynak, de mindenképp biztosra akart menni.

Elindult a folyosón, és lefordult a sarkon éppen akkor, amikor Hermione utolérte Petert. Perselus megállt, és látta ahogy a lány megragadja a gerinctelen kis szemetet, erősen a mellettük lévő falhoz vágja, majd a torkához nyomja a pálcáját.

A látvány megrémítette a fiút. Nem gondolta volna, hogy a lány képes erre. Ott maradt ahol korábban is figyelte őket, és tökéletesen hallott minden szót az üres folyosóknak hála.

– Peter, te kis féreg. Meglep, hogy látsz a mocskos kis húzásod után? Mondj egy indokot, hogy miért ne öljelek meg itt és most!?– morgott rá, miközben a pálcáját még jobban belemélyesztette a torkába, és a másik kezével lefogta a fiút.  

Peter nyelt egyet, majd megszólalt szégyenlősen és félénken. Nehezére esett lélegezni, mivel a lány pálcája eléggé belemélyedt a légcsövébe.

– Hermione, tudod, hogy soha nem bántanálak. Nem akartam, hogy bajod essen. Kérlek, ne bánts!

Hermione gúnyosan nézett, és a szemei izzottak a gyűlölettől.

– Biztos vagyok benne, biztos vagyok benne, hogy te is csak egy ártatlan szemtanú vagy – mondta, miközben a pálcáját még jobban odanyomta és érezte, hogy a fiú picit fuldoklik tőle.

–   _Meg kéne neki mutatnom, hogy milyen érzés az, ha szétszaggatnak, ami velünk is történt volna –_ gondolta a lány.– _Fel kéne tépnem a bőrét és hagyni, hogy gyötrelmesen sikoltson, mint ahogy én is tettem volna. Talán érdekes lenne végignézni._

Perselus szemei kikerekedtek ahogy hallgatta. Egy suttogással a lány fejében termett, Hermione figyelme az előtte álló férfiún volt, nem a falakon.

Ahogy a gondolatait hallgatta, a fiú ajkai döbbenten szétnyíltak. Ha bárki más gondolt volna ilyen dolgokra, akkor csak önelégülten elmosolyodott volna, és továbbsétál, de ez Hermione volt; az ő Hermionéja; és a lány nem ilyen volt.

Peter remegett.

– Hermione, könyörgöm, ne bánts. Nem akartam, hogy ez történjen... én... én félreérthettem amikor a fiúk azt mondták, hogy keresselek meg téged és Lilyt. Nem találtam Lilyt, szóval ehelyett csak téged vittelek. Nem tudtam, hogy Remus már átváltozott. Esküszöm.  

Hermione már nyitotta a száját, de egy mozdulat megragadta a figyelmét. Észrevette, hogy Perselus nem olyan messziről figyeli; azonnal felhúzta a legerősebb falát, és kilökte a fiút az elméjéből.

 _– Basszus_ – gondolta.

A düh, ami átjárta, enyhült azzal ,hogy meglátta Perselust, főleg attól, hogy látta a döbbent arcát.

 _A_ része, ami főleg a háború alatt tört ki belőle, ekkor újra előmászott, hogy ezúttal Petert rendezze le. Ugyanaz az énje, amelyik képes volt megölni a halálfalókat sorban egymás után, gondolkodás nélkül; végül lassan visszasiklott a sötét cellába, ahol a helye volt a lány elméjében.

A józan esze visszatért, ahogy a haragja csökkent.

 _– Nem ölheted meg Petert, Hermione. Túl nagy tétet kockáztatnál azzal, ha megölnéd. Kockáztatnád, hogy Voldemort győz, azzal hogy túl sokat változtatsz meg. Enged le a pálcádat. Találj egy jó kifogást, hogy hirtelen miért hiszed el, amit ez a hazug patkány mond, és utána kérj elnézést, amiért megfenyegetetted_ – üvöltötte a lány józan esze.

A gondolta, hogy bocsánatot kérjen tőle felállította a szőrt a hátán.

– _Csináld, most azonnal. Engedd le a pálcát, és simítsd el a dolgokat, hogy semmi se változzon meg az idővonalon. Ne öld meg!_ _– üvöltött rá ismét a józan esze. Peterre pillantott hosszan és erősen, majd kényszerítette magát, hogy elhúzza tőle a pálcáját. Vett egy mély levegőt, ahogy próbált lehiggadni._

– Igazad van, Peter. Te a... barátom vagy. Nem csináltál volna ilyet szánt szándékkal. Azt hiszem, hogy túl reagáltam. Én... én sajnálom – mondta a lány. Érezte, hogy elönti az epe a torkát a szavai miatt.

Perselus megijedt, amikor a lány kilökte őt a fejéből, de ekkor csak összeráncolta a homlokát. Ez még jobban meglepte, mint maguk a lány gondolatai.

 _– Megbocsájt neki? Teljesen elment az esze? A patkány megpróbálta megölni_ – dühöngött Perselus, és megindult a lány felé.

Peter megkönnyebbülten belesüppedt a falba.  

– Semmi gond, Hermione. Megértem, hogy dühös voltál. Én is az lettem volna, ha azt gondoltam volna, hogy egy barátom megpróbált megölni. Ugye nem öltél volna meg, vagy igen?

Hermione magára erőltetett egy apró mosolyt.

– Nem, ... nem tudtalak volna. Képtelen lettem volna rá. Helytelen lett volna. Csak nagyon dühös voltam. Szóval még... barátok vagyunk? – kényszerítette ki magából a kérdést, és kinyújtotta a kezét a fiú felé.  

Peter szégyenlősen elmosolyodott és megrázta. Nem vette észre az enyhe grimaszt a lány arcán, attól hogy hozzá kellett érnie. Azt sem vette észre, hogy milyen gyorsan elhúzta a kezét és ökölbe szorította.

– Igen, még mindig barátok vagyunk. Most mennem kell. Később találkozunk, rendben?

Hermione bólintott, mivel nem bízott a hangjában. A fiú gyorsan elsietett, és Perselus ekkor lépett oda a lányhoz. Furcsán nézett rá és már beszédre nyitotta volna a száját, amikor Hermione megrázta a fejét. Ehelyett inkább megfogta a kezét és magával húzta.  

Hermione megragadta a fiút, és a szükség szobájába vitte. A terem gyorsan megnyílt, és az otthonos kis szobájukat mutatta, amit akkor használtak, amikor a fiú felolvasott neki, karöltve egy másik ajtóval. Hermione elengedte a fiút, és a másik helyiségbe rohant.  

Amikor nem hallott semmit, Perselus rájött, hogy a lány biztos lenémította a helyiséget, ami egy mosdó volt, amit akkor látott, amikor Hermione belépett oda. Leült a kanapéra és megvárta, míg a lány visszatért.

Hermione remegett ahogy nekidőlt a mosdó zárt ajtajának. Próbálta csitítani a kavargó gyomrát, miközben újra és újra azt szajkózta magának, hogy nem ölheti meg Petert. Amikor a remegés picit alábbhagyott, odalépett a csaphoz és megmosta a kezét, amivel megérintette a fiút.

Kiöblítette a száját, hogy eltűntesse az epés ízt, ami korábban átjárta, majd egy kupa jelent meg a csap szélén. Hermione rápillantott, majd elmosolyodott azon, hogy a szoba adott neki egy kis hideg vizet, hogy ihasson.

Miután megitta, még jobban megnyugodott, mint korábban. Tudta, hogy Perselus látta őt Peterrel.

 _– Mennyit látott?_ – Fogalma sem volt róla még, de biztos volt benne, hogy hamarosan lesz.  

Tudta, hogy meg kell győznie a fiút arról, hogy Peter nem akart nekik ártani. Meggyőzni Perselust, nehogy olyasmit tegyen, ami megváltoztatná az idővonalat. Meggyőzni őt arról, hogy tényleg elhitte, hogy Peter ártatlan volt vagy, hogy bármi rosszat tett. Ez mélységesen felháborította.

Gyakorolta, hogy mit is mondjon, biztosra akart menni, hogy természetesnek hasson miközben elmondja a fiúnak. Utoljára megnézte magát a tükőrben, majd levette a védelmet, amit felhúzott a helyiségre, és kinyitotta az ajtót.

Kilépett a fürdőből, és a fiúra mosolygott. Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá, de nem szólalt meg. Hermione odasétált hozzá, majd leült mellé a kanapéra.

A fiú várt, de Hermione nem mondott még semmit. Próbált olvasni a gondolataiban, de ismét csak szilárd falakkal találta magát szemben. A lány nem akarta, hogy tudja a gondolatait.

– Megtennéd, hogy nem kotorászol a fejemben? Csak kérdezz rá arra, amit tudni szeretnél – mondta a lány.

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Szóval, miért engedted el a kis férget?

Hermione elmondta neki, hogy Peter elmagyarázta, hogy nem akart neki ártani. Azt, hogy elmondta neki, hogy az egész csak félreértés volt. Azt, hogy amikor Sirius megkérte, hogy nézzen rájuk Lily-vel, nem úgy gondolta, hogy vigye is őket oda.

Biztosította, hogy Peter nem jelent veszélyt rá vagy Lilyre, és mivel nem tudta, hogy Perselus is követi őket, így őt sem akarta bántani. Végül is Hermione barátja volt.

Hermione képtelen volt kiejteni a „barát” szót megbotlás nélkül.

Perselus egyszerűen csak bámulta miközben beszélt, egy szót sem szólt és nem vágott közbe. Amikor a lány befejezte, néhány pillanatig csak némán ült mellette. Hermione nyelt egyet, és várta, hogy a fiú beszéljen.

– Ez nagyon... érdekes. Miért hiszel neki? – kérdezte úgy, hogy nem árulta el a gondolatait.

– A barátom, és a többieké is. A barátok nem ártanak egymásnak így – válaszolta Hermione.

Perselus továbbvizsgálta a lány, majd végül sóhajtott.

– Ha próbálsz meggyőzni arról, hogy az a rágcsáló a barátod, akkor lehet, úgy kéne mondanod, hogy közben nem grimaszolsz.

Hermione némán átkozta magát, amiért nem tartotta fent az érzelemmentes arcát; végül a fiúra mosolygott.

– Rendben van. Ő nem olyasvalaki akit a barátomnak tartok. Nem kedvelem és ez nyilvánvaló, de az Ő barátjuk. Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy szánt szándékkal tenne olyasmit, amivel árthat nekik?

Ismerve Petert igen, tenne ilyesmit, de a helyén tartotta a mosolyát.

Perselus keresően pillantott a lány szemeibe, mielőtt válaszolt volna erre.

– Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy a kis patkány mit vagy mit nem tenne, de ha te olyan biztos vagy benne, hogy nem bántaná őket... akkor azt hiszem be kell érnem a te szavaddal.

Hermione kényszerítette magát, hogy ne rezzenjen össze ezen a kijelentésen. Ezúttal a szava egy fikarcnyit sem ért, és ezt pontosan tudta.

– Csak ígérj meg nekem valamit. Kérlek, ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz semmi olyat csinálni, amivel ártanál Peternek.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a lányra.

– Miért kéne ezt megígérnem neked?

Hermione elmosolyodott és neki dőlt a fiúnak.

– Azért, mert megkértelek rá. Ráadásul elég szépen.

Perselus mosolyra görbítette a száját.

– Tényleg szépen kérted.

A mikor a lány továbbkérlelte a szemeivel, Perselus megforgatta a sajátját.

– Rendben van, nem fogom bántani azt a kis férget, de attól még mindig nem bízom meg benne.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Azt... azt hiszem ezért nem okolhatlak. Kezdjük azzal, hogy nem bízol meg könnyen az emberekben.

Enyhén összeráncolta a homlokát, de nem fűzött hozzá megjegyzést.

– Mivel megteszem neked ezt, te mit teszel meg nekem cserébe?

Hermione őszintén rámosolygott a fiúra.

– Attól függ. Mi jár a fejedben?

Az ölébe húzta a lányt és a fülébe suttogott. Hermione kuncogott amikor elhúzódott.

– Csak ennyit szeretnél? Kétlem, hogy ehhez sok győzködésre lesz szükséged – mondta a lány, majd odahajolt és megcsókolta Perselust, miközben intett a kezével, hogy levédje a szobát és körbevonja egy némító bűbájjal.

Néhány héttel később, az oldalsó kijárat felé igyekezett a barátaival, hogy sétáljanak egyet odakint a birtokon, amikor Minerva hívatta. Minerva egy kézmozdulattal elküldte a barátait, és azt mondta, hogy csak egy kicsit kölcsönkéri Hermionét, és később majd csatlakozhat hozzájuk.

Mindannyian azzal ugratták, hogy bajban van, majd amikor Minerva csúnyán nézett rájuk, az ajtó felé siettek. Hermione magában kuncogott, miközben követte a nőt az irodájába.

Rengeteg diák mellett haladtak el az úton. Mind grimaszokat vágtak Hermione felé, és azt gondolták, hogy olyasmit tett, mint a barátai. Mind azt gondolták, hogy Hermione bajban van valamilyen okból.

Ez kicsit  kiakasztotta a lányt. Tényleg ekkora bajkeverőnek tűnt? Az emberek komolyan azt hitték róla, hogy mást sem csinál, csak bajba kerül?

_– Talán Minerva azért keres, mert a házvezető tanárom, vagy talán olyasmi miatt, amit helytelenít az óráján._

Hermione sóhajtott. Nem ismerték olyan jól, de ettől még nem kellett volna rögtön arra gondolniuk, hogy valami rosszat tett. Még akkor sem, ha korai diákéveiben folyamatosan megszegte a szabályokat a barátaival, erről természetesen a legtöbb diáknak nem volt tudomása.

Amikor végre odabent volt, látta, hogy Dumbledore várt rájuk. Hermione enyhén összeráncolta a homlokát a helyszínváltoztatás miatt, de Dumbledore nemes egyszerűséggel annyit válaszolt, hogy nem akarta, hogy kérdések merüljenek fel amiatt, hogy a lány folyton az irodájába ment.

Hermione bólintott, majd leült és várta, hogy a professzorok beavassák abba, amiért keresték. Nem kellett sokat várnia.

– Hermione, csak szerettem volna, ha tudsz róla, hogy elkértem a könyvet a barátomtól. Hamarosan elolvasom, és meglátjuk, mire jutok az ügyben, hogy hogyan jutassunk haza téged – mondta Dumbledore.

Hermione nyelt egyet. Már nem volt teljesen abban biztos, hogy el akart menni. Hiszen ebben az időben ott volt neki James és Lily. Mellette volt Sirius. Remus mindkét időben ott lett volna, de a többiek nem. És persze ott volt neki Perselus, és otthon ő sem lett volna.

Dumbledore rámosolygott.

– Megértem, hogy az ittlévő kötelékeid megnehezítik ezt a döntést, de te is tudod, hogy muszáj hazamenned. Túl sokat tudsz, Hermione. Nagy károkat okozhat a jelenléted az idővonalban.

Hermione sóhajtott.

Tisztában volt ezzel, de...

– Uram, ha rájött a módjára, ugye nem kell azonnal elmennem, vagy igen? Maradhatnék egy picit tovább, mielőtt elmennék. Nem okozna nagyobb kárt az idővonalban, mint amekkora most van benne. Várhatnék a ballagásig, és utána mondhatnám nekik azt, hogy el kell mennem... valahová. Egy munkalehetőség miatt messzire vagy valami. Családi okból, ott kell lennem nekik.

Dumbledore homlokráncolva pillantott rá.

– Hermione, tényleg úgy gondolod, hogy jó ötlet itt maradnod, és még erősebbé tenni a kötelékeket, mint most?

Hermione arckifejezése nagyon hasonlított a férfiéhoz.

– Uram, a kötelékeim már most is nagyon erősek. Tényleg úgy gondolja, hogy majd el akarok menni akkor, amikor itt lesz az ideje? Tényleg azt gondolja, hogy amikor elmegyek, nem fognak szörnyen hiányozni nekem?

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Hermione, biztosan látni fogod néhányukat, amikor hazatérsz. Nem igaz?

Hermione félrenézett.

– Csak egy valakit. De amint otthagyom a Roxfortot, őt sem hinném, hogy gyakran fogom látni.

Ezúttal Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Tudom, hogy hosszú út vár ránk míg elérünk a jövőbe, ahonnan jöttél, kedvesem. Tudom, hogy visszamenni oda, ahol ennyi veszteség ért, nehéz lesz számodra, de mi van azokkal az emberekkel, akiket hátrahagytál ott, és nincsenek jelen itt?

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Hiányoznának. Harry és Ron elsős korom óta a legjobb barátaim. Ron családja az enyém is. Az anyukája mindenkit befogad, és Remus... mi nagyon sok éjszakát átbeszélgettük. Segített átvészelni a rémálmaimat, a háború után. Bebújt mellém az ágyba, és csak beszélt hozzám és a karjaiban tartott, amíg újra sikerült elaludnom.

Minerva szomorú mosolyra húzta az ajkát.

 _– Ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért kérte arra a fiút, hogy másszon be mellé a kórházi ágyba, amikor megérkezett_ – gondolta Minerva. – _Ő élte egyedül túl az itten barátai közül? Ez nagyon szomorú._  

Dumbledore megsimogatta Hermione kezét.

– Vissza kell hozzájuk térned, kedvesem. Szükségük van rád még most is. Ha az egész tényleg olyan rémes volt, mint mondtad, mit gondolsz, hogyan fogadnák az eltűnésedet?

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Egyáltalán nem jól. Harry valószínűleg egész hátralévő életében engem keresne. Ron... Ron szeretne visszakapni, de nem tudom, hogy mennyi erőt fektetne abba, hogy ténylegesen megkeressen. Eleinte biztosan megerőltetné magát, de aztán... elfelejtene.

Dumbledore felsóhajtott.

– Pontosan ezért kell visszamenned oda. A barátaidnak szükségük van rád. Tovább kell lépned.

Hermione meredten bámult a férfira.

– A nagyobbik jóért, igaz? Nos, kétlem, hogy valaha képes leszek továbblépni, és elfelejteni az itt töltött időt.

Dumbledore megfogta a kezét.

– Kedvesem, nem azt mondom, hogy el fogod felejteni az itt történteket, ahogy azt sem, hogy egyszerű lesz számodra.

Ekkor Minerva megszólalt: – Még nem tudjuk, hogy mit fog Dumbledore találni, Hermione. Még nem kell róla beszélnünk. Még nem kell meghoznunk a döntést. Amikor, már ha, találunk rá módot, hogy hazaküldjünk, majd akkor beszélünk róla és kitaláljuk, mi legyen.

Dumbledore bólintott, és elengedte Hermionét. Minervának igaza volt. Még nem kellett meghozniuk semmilyen döntést. Találhattak megoldást mindenre később is.

Hermione hamarosan elment, de nem volt kedve a barátaihoz. Egyedül szeretett volna lenni. Az, hogy beszéltek róla, csak visszarázta a lányt a valóságba; eszébe jutatta, hogy el kell mennie és ez hatalmas súlyt pakolt rá.  

A szomorúság és a kétségbeesés olyan szintű volt, hogy úgy érezte, nem tud tőle lélegezni.

Végül lassan eljutott ahhoz a helyiséghez, ami segített neki az ilyen időkben; a szükség szobájába ment.  

Becsukta az ajtót, és látta, hogy a halálfaló bábuk már vártak rá. Suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és a szoba le is volt védve. A teremet körülvette a némító bűbáj, és az ajtók zárva voltak... mindenkit kizárva, még Perselus sem tudott volna csatlakozni hozzá, ha szeretett volna.

Hermione egyedül akart lenni, hogy kiengedhesse a szomorúságát. Elindította a bábukat, hogy támadjanak rá. Amikor már hárman támadtak rá és az sem segített, hozzáadott még egyet. Aztán még egy, majd még egy. Amikor végül a hatodik is hozzáadódott, rájött hogy a rontások folyamatosan eltalálják, így a program végét kérte inkább.

Összerogyott a földön, ahol állt, miközben a fájdalom, hogy hátrahagyjon mindenkit, még jobban ránehezedett.

A könnyei csordogáltak az arcán attól a gondolattól, hogy visszamenjen egy világban, ahol James és Lily már nem él. Egy világba, ahol Sirius nem flörtölne vele folyton, és nem idegesítené fel napi szinten. Egy világba, ahol Perselus sem lenne ott, hogy beszéljen hozzá, hogy magához ölelje, hogy szeresse.  

Nem gondolta, hogy még mindig részese szeretne lenne annak a világnak.  Hermione maradni akart, még ha ez azt is jelentette volna, hogy soha többé nem láthatta volna Harryt és Ront.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért, elnézésetek kérem.

** Huszonegyedik Fejezet **

**_1996 – Hermione Ötödik Tanévének a Közepe_ **

Perselus sóhajtott. Az irodájában ült egy pohár lángnyelv whisky társaságában, és végiggondolt mindent, amit aznap éjjel látott. Nem tudta pontosan megfogalmazni, hogy mit érzett attól, hogy látta az emlékeket, de abban biztos volt, hogy lenyakazza Hermionét, amint a lány visszatért.

Éveken át minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megóvja őt, és még akkor is, amikor úgy hitte, jó munkát végzett, a lány megtalálta a módját, hogy a tudtán kívül bajba kerüljön. Csak az első roxforti éve során több alkalommal megölhették volna.

A lány harmadik évében látta, ahogy rátámadt a fúriafűz, és kellemetlen bizsergés járta át a testét. Valahányszor a faágak neki vágódtak a lánynak, Perselust kirázta a hideg. Tudta, hogy milyen erősen meg tudják csapni az embert. A látvány, ahogy Hermione sikoltva végigrepült az ágakon lógva a levegőben, pokoli volt. Most már legalább tudta, hogy miért volt piszkos az arca és, miért vérzett azon az estén.

De ami igazán szíven ütötte, az volt, amikor megtudta, hogy hiába védte meg a lányt a testével Remustól farkas alakban, és hiába tartotta vissza, és mentette meg az életét azzal, hogy lefogta, amikor Harry után akart rohanni; a lány ennek ellenére is bajba sodorta magát. Visszament az időben, ténylegesen visszament, és újra magára, és az idióta barátaira, uszította azt az idióta farkast.

Persze, nem így tervezte, de mégis így történt. Rémülten nézte végig, annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy a lány túlélte. Érezte, hogy hevesen ver a szíve, miközben nézte, ahogy Remus farkas alakban kergeti őket. Magatehetetlennek érezte magát, amikor látta az arcukon a megkönnyebbülést, mikor azt hitték, hogy lerázták, de a farkas újra rájuk talált. Látta, ahogy Harry átöleli Hermionét, és magához húzza, hogy megvédje az átváltozott farkastól, és a levegő ekkor lassan visszatért Perselus tüdejébe.

De az, amikor meghallotta a lány sikolyát, másodpercekkel azelőtt, hogy a vérfarkas ismét rájuk támadt, újra megállította a férfi szívét egy pillanatra, és időbe telt, míg ismét normálisan kezdett dobogni. Még akkor is furcsán zakatolt, amikor látta, ahogy Csikócsőr Hermione és a farkas közé ugrik, hogy megmentse a fiatalok életét.

Nem volt biztos abban, hogy ezek után látni akart-e több emléket. Perselus örült neki, hogy Pottert mélységesen lekötötte a tudat, hogy látta az emlékeit, és nem vette észre azt, hogy mennyire elsápadt tőlük a férfi. Sápadtabb lett, mint általában szokott.

De ennek ellenére, tanítania kellett Pottert az okklumenciára, szóval tovább nézte az emlékeket. A fiú nem látott mindent, amit Perselus igen. Potter csak a legfájdalmasabb vagy legbecsesebb emlékeit élte újra át. Nem az iskolai éveit, ahogy Perselus látta.

Viszont látott egy emléket, amiért meg fogja átkozni Lupint, ha legközelebb látja.

_– Átkozott vérfarkas._

Lupin volt az, aki arra buzdította harmadikban Neville-t, hogy tegye meg. Ez megmagyarázta, hogy miért csinálta Hermione is ezt, amikor párbajoztak hetedikben. Lehet, őt is megátkozza érte. Persze csak azután, hogy megfojtotta a kis csitrit, azért a sok borzalomért és félelemért, aminek kitette az elmúlt pár évben.  

Persze, a keselyűs kalapot, akkor egy kicsit viccesnek találta, de most, hogy megtudta, hogy mi ihlette, már nem tűnt annyira viccesnek. A lány vicce, miszerint, legalább nem adott a kezébe egy piros kézitáskát, összezavartan megállította egy pillanatra akkor.

Nem teljesen értette. _Miért pont piros kézitáska?_ Tűnődött rajta. Látva a lány nevetését, annyiban hagyta. Ekkor már megszokta, hogy Hermione gyakran játékosan húzta az agyát. Különben is, kettesben voltak, és senki más nem látta.

Perselus újra töltött magának egy italt, és nem bírta visszatartani az apró mosolyt, amire az ajka húzódott, a párbajuk régi emléke hatására. _Oké, talán tényleg egy kicsit vicces volt._ Gondolta, ahogy a mosolya nőtt. Plusz Hermione elterelte a figyelmét a kérdezősködéstől azzal, hogy megengedte, hogy megérintse és megkóstolja életében először. Még ha, csak deréktól felfelé is.

Újra arra gondolt, amit Minerva mondott neki. Még körülbelül két évet kellett várnia rá, hogy újra lássa a lányt, ha jók voltak a számításai. Két évet kibírt. Már túlélt tizennyolcat, szóval ahhoz képest két év semmi sem volt.

Megállt egy pillanatra. A lány azt mondta, hogy tizennyolc éves. _Tényleg csak két év? Annyinak kell lennie. Hetedikben érkezett hozzá. Jó persze, a csaposnak azt mondta, hogy huszonkét éves, de az csak azért volt, hogy kapjanak szobát az éjszakára. _Igaz?__

A zsebébe nyúlt, és kihúzta belőle a lány levelét, amit már rengetegszer elolvasott, mióta Minerva odaadta neki. Sóhajtott, és rápillantott a megsárgult és enyhén gyűrött lapokra. Hermione nem gondolta, hogy ilyen hamar megkapja. Arra számított, hogy az ötödik tanév végéig nem olvassa majd el a férfi.

Sóhajtott miközben újra olvasta.

**Legdrágább Perselusom!**

**_Azt gondolom, hogy Minerva mostanra már beavatott abba, hogy honnan jöttem. Főleg, hogy megkértem őt erre. Kérlek, értsd meg, hogy amikor megérkeztem, eszem ágában sem volt bármit is megváltoztatni. Tudtam, hogy bármit teszek, az rengeteg minden megváltoztathatott volna, olyan szinten, hogy a világ, amit ismerek, változott volna vele. A_ ** **_világ, ahol  végre nem kell rettegni Voldemorttól, és a követőitől._ **

**_Remélem megérted, hogy tényleg szeretlek téged._ ** **_Olyan nagyon._ ** **_Nem azzal a céllal érkeztem meg a hetedik tanévedbe, hogy belezavarjak az életedbe, vagy, hogy bántsalak téged. Ahogy már akkor régen is mondtam, úgy gondoltam, rossz ötlet, ha közünk lesz egymáshoz, és most már tudod, hogy miért. Soha nem terveztem, hogy szerelmes leszek beléd, vagy, hogy te szeretsz belém. De mégis megtörtént, és nem tudom bánni egy pillanatig sem, hogy így történt. Nos, talán azt kihagynám, amikor Remus kergetett minket, de végülis az az este is jól ért véget._ **

**_Igen, tudtam, hogy Peter okkal küldött oda akkor este, azért, hogy megöljön. Nem hittem el a lapos kifogásait, hogy baleset volt. De nem ölhettem meg, ahogy valójában akartam. Ha megteszem, minden megváltozott volna, és a jövőt nem kockáztathattam. Fogalmad sincs róla, hogy milyen nehezen fogtam vissza magam aznap. Bár nincs miért aggódnod, végül megkapja a magáét. Én csak, nagyon sajnálom, hogy ekkor ismét hazudnom kellett neked. Soha nem akartam hazudni, csak képtelen voltam igazat mondani, mivel féltem, hogy mit tenne az igazság._ **

**_Plusz, nem voltam biztos abban, hogy nem néztél volna örültnek. Amúgy is, ki hinne az időutazásban, nem?_ **

**_Úgy gondolom, hogy először nagyon dühös leszel rám, és csak remélni tudom, hogy később majd megbékélsz, és megbocsájtod azt, amit tettem, vagy tenni fogok. Ez attól függ, hogyan nézzük. Mélységesen sajnálok mindent, ami azután történt, hogy elmentem. Annyira szerettem volna megakadályozni azt, amiről tudtam, hogy be fog következni, de nem tehettem._ **

**_Azt kívánom, bár megmenthettem volna neked Lilyt. Tudom, hogy mennyire szeretted őt. Tudom, hogy miatta választottad azt az utat, hogy kémkedj Dumbledore-nak. De, ha megváltoztatom a halálát, akkor Voldemort nyert volna. Lily áldozata volt az, ami elpusztította a testét. Ha azon az estén nem hal meg, akkor Voldemort nem tűnt volna el annyi évre, és a serege erősebbé vált volna, mint valaha._ **

**_Nagyon szerettem Lilyt és Jamest, és fogalmam sincs, hogy Harryvel valaha megbocsájtjátok-e nekem, hogy semmit sem tettem azért, hogy megmentsem őket. Én magam sem tudom, hogy ezt valaha megbocsájtom-e magamnak, vagy, hogy hogyan fogok együtt élni magammal ezek után._ **

**_Ekkor már tudod, hogy Sirius is meghalt. Bármennyire tudom, hogy nem kedvelted őt, úgy érzem, az ő haláláról is én tehetek, de nem tudtam megmenteni attól, hogy átessen a fátylon a csata folyamán. Csak azt remélem, hogy Harry megérti majd, hogy miért nem figyelmeztettem Siriust a Rejtély és Misztériumügyi Főosztályról. Ha nem ugrik Bellatrix átka elé, hogy megmentse Harryt, akkor lehet, hogy helyette Harryt veszítjük el. Ez az egyetlen gondolat, ami segít elfogadnom ezt. A tudat, hogy a nagyobbik jóért történt minden. Oh, hogy utálom ezeket a szavakat._ **

**_Annyira sajnálom, hogy annyit kellett hazudnom neked, amennyit tettem. Hazudtam a hegekről, amiket a csatákban szereztem, amiket túléltem. Hazudtam a hegről a kézfejemen. Jól gondoltad. Szavak vannak a bőrömbe vésve. Nem buzdítok másokat szabályszegésre, ahogy egyszer olvasható volt. Nem gondolnád, hogy ez illik rám, de láthatóan illett, csak nem teljesen._ **

**_Biztos vagyok benne, hogy már mindent tudsz Umbridge-ről, és arról, hogyan büntetett meg minket diákokat. Legalább engem ért az az élvezet, hogy megszabadulhattam tőle. Tudom, hogy örökké hálás leszek a kentauroknak, hogy elvitték, és olyan sorsot adtak neki, amilyet szerintük megérdemelt. Mi több, kiélveztem amikor megsemmisítettük az összes kínzáshoz használt tollát, amiket rajtunk használt. Egyesével széttörtük őket, amik azokat a szavakat vésték belénk a saját vérünkkel, miközben mondatokat irtunk az átkozott pergamenre._ **

**_Remélem tudod, hogy veled akartam maradni. Készen álltam rá, hogy hátrahagyjam a barátaimat, akik már az egyetlen családom, hogy veled lehessek. De nem tehettem, még úgysem, hogy könyörögtem, hogy megengedjék. Dumbledore elmagyarázta, hogy mit  okozhatott volna a maradásom. Még úgyis, hogy ezt már magamtól is tudtam, hogy miért nem szabad maradnom._ **

**_Ha ott maradok, mindent tönkretehettem volna, és ahelyett, hogy győzünk, a vesztünket okoztam volna. Habár, úgy gondolom, ez neked volt eddig a legnehezebb, de remélem, megérted mindezt._ **

**_Az, hogy tudom mi lesz, és tudom, hogy milyen nehézségekkel kell szembenézned, nehéz nem figyelmeztetnem téged. De tudtam, hogy ha megteszem, csak rontok a helyzeten, és cipelned kellett volna ezt a tudást. Ezt sem tehettem meg veled. Nem nehezíthettem meg mindent, mikor enélkül is már hatalmas teher nehezedett rád._ **

**_Csak annyit kérhetek, hogy hagyd, hogy  Harryvel szembenézzük amivel szembe kell néznünk. Kérlek, ne próbáld megakadályozni a dolgokat. Ha így teszel... akkor lehet, hogy a végén veszítünk. Csak azért imádkozom, hogy az, amit hagytam, hogy megtörténjen itt, a hetedik tanévedben, nem változtatott meg semmit._ **

**_Mennem kell. De tudd, hogy nagyon szeretlek, és azért imádkozom, hogy végül mind megtaláljuk azt a békét, amire olyan nagyon vágyunk. Perselus, olyan sok minden van, amit..._ **

Néhány mondat elmosódott, valószínűsíthetően a lány könnyeitől. Perselus tudta, hogy nagyon nehéz volt megírnia ezt a levelet. Jó pár, hasonló könnyfolt bizonyította a pergamen különböző pontjain.

**_... de valahogy tudom, hogy így lesz a legjobb._ **

**_Most épp alszol, és hamarosan hátra kell hagynom téged. Azt kívántam, hogy legalább hadd köszönjek el tőled. Nem akartam, hogy azt gondold, hogy magadra hagytalak, de nem volt más választásom. Ha elmondom, hogy el kell mennem, képtelen lettem volna végül megtenni._ **

**_Vagy te állítasz meg; meggyőzöl, hogy maradjak, amire olyan veszettül vágytam, vagy sosem szedem össze a bátorságom, hogy tényleg elmenjek. Nem vagyok olyan erős vagy bátor, mint ahogy mindenki hiszi rólam._ **

**_Történjék bármi, Perselus, te jó ember vagy. Soha ne gondold azt, hogy ezt nem tudom. Mindig az a csodálatos ember maradsz, aki tudom, hogy valójában vagy. Tudom, mit tettél, szóval ne hidd, hogy nem fogom megérteni. Megfogom, és ettől függetlenül is szeretni fogak. Egyszer már megtetted ezeket a dolgokat, a múltamban._ **

**_Mindig, és örökre szeretlek, történjék bármi:_ **

**_Hermione Jean Granger…elviselhetetlenül tudálékos, aki jobban szeret téged, mint elképzelni tudod... akit korábban, rövid ideig Hermione Brownként ismertek._ **

Perselus érezte, ahogy könnyezni kezd a szeme az újra olvasástól. Tudta, hogy mikor írta ezt a lány. Arra ébredt, hogy Hermione halkan pityergett egy kis íróasztalnál a szükség szobájában, ahol elaludtak. Kimagyarázta. Erőt vett magán, hogy elnyomja a könnyeit, és rámosolygott.

Azt mondta, hogy honvágya van. Azt, hogy hiányoznak az ottani  barátai. Magához ölelte, miközben sírt, és elhitte a lány szavait. Azt sem kérdőjelezte meg, hogy miért kérte, hogy szeretkezzenek újra azon az éjszakán. Nem tudta, hogy Hermione így búcsúzott el tőle.

Ismét a levélre pillantott, és nem tehetett róla, de elszomorodott. Hermione komolyan azt gondolta, hogy Lilyt jobban szerette nála. Hogy Lily halála miatt fordított hátat a Sötét Nagyúrnak. Valójában az volt az oka, hogy elveszítette a lányt, és azt gondolta, Hermione azért ment el, mert ő halálfaló.

Képtelen volt követni egy férfit, aki miatt ennyit veszített. Az, hogy kémkedjen Dumbledore ötlete volt, mivel Perselus nem hagyhatta el azt a világot épségben. Dumbledore meggyőzte, hogy az a változás, hogy neki fog kémkedni, talán visszahozza  majd hozzá Hermionét.

Ez után Perselus sokáig dühös volt. Hermione az öreg varázslónak való kémkedéssel töltött évek után sem tért vissza, de ekkor már látta a hasznát annak, amit csinált, így folytatta.

Nem tudott tényleges dühöt érezni iránta, miután újra olvasta azon az estén a lány levelét. Voltak dühös pillanatai, de nem olyan szinten, mint amikor először megtudta az igazat.

Mivel még nem szabadott volna elolvasnia a levelet, birtokában volt olyan információknak, amiket ekkor még nem tudhatott volna. Próbálta megakadályozni, hogy azok a szavak a lány kezére legyenek vésve, de amikor Minerva megtudta, hogy miben mesterkedik a férfi, leállította.

Azt mondta, hogy nem akadályozhatja meg a lány fájdalmát. Maga Minerva is szerette volna megakadályozni, de nem tehette. Amikor próbált beszélni erről Umbridge-dzsal, a nő megfenyegette, hogy az, ha neki ellenszegül olyan, mintha magával a miniszterrel tenné.

A tudat, hogy végül a fertelmes nő megkapta a magáét, tartotta vissza Perselust attól, hogy halálra átkozza Umbridge-t. Ha így tett volna, Azkabanba kerül, és mindent tönkretesz, Minerva elmondása szerint.

A nagykérdés viszont az volt, hogy mit tegyen a Black haláláról való tudással. Az még nem történt meg. _De mit tehetek? Mit tegyek?_ Ha figyelmeztette volna Blacket, akkor Harry lehet meghal, és Harry túl fontos volt ahhoz, hogy elveszítsék. Legalábbis Dumbledore szerint.

Tudta, hogy ezen gondolkodnia kell. Túlságosan szerette Hermionét, hogy megóvja a szívfájdalomtól, ami várt rá a visszatérésekor. De nem kockáztathatta Black megmentésével Hermione életét és szabadságát.

Lehet, hogy anno, míg vele volt, úgy hitte, hogy aranyvérű, vagy legalább félvér, nem mintha bármit jelentett volna számára a vértisztaság, de ekkor már  tudta, hogy a lány mugli születésű volt. Ha Voldemort nyer, akkor Hermione halott vagy még annál is rosszabb. Tudta, hogy vannak dolgok, amik rosszabbak a halálnál.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi a megoldás, így úgy döntött, beszél Minervával. A Griffendél házvezetője elég okos volt, és új nézőpontokkal szolgálhatott az ügyben, hogy mitévők legyenek.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!
> 
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetlegesen előforduló hiábákért elnézéseteket kérem.
> 
> A kommenteknek, és a szivecskéknek örülök :)

** Huszonkettedik fejezet **

**1978 – 21 évvel korábban.**

Kialakult egy kis rendszerük. Perselus a közös órákon a lánnyal és a barátaival ült. Mindig Hermione egyik oldalán volt, míg a barátai a másik oldalon foglaltak helyet. A lány így minden alkalommal másik barátja mellett kötött ki. Hol James, hol Lily, hol Remus, hol pedig Sirius volt a szerencsés. Mindig attól függött, hogy melyikükkel volt közös órája, és hogy melyikük ért oda előbb a csoportból.

Sirius, természetesen, még mindig provokálta Perselust, amikor lehetősége nyílt rá, és Remus vagy James ilyenkor mindig megcsapkodta, ami halványan megmosolyogtatta Perselust. Hermione ilyenkor mindig sóhajtott, tudva, hogy ezek ketten sosem lesznek barátok.

Ha a két tekergő közül egyik sem volt jelen, hogy megcsapkodja Siriust, akkor Hermione rászórt egy néma bűbájt, hogy ettől függetlenül is úgy érezze a fiú, mintha megütötték volna. Lily, mikor ez történt, majdnem megfulladt a nevetéstől, főleg mikor meglátta Sirius rémült ábrázatát.

Perselus természetesen még szélesebben mosolygott ilyenkor, és enyhén megremegett a néma kuncogástól. Hermione Siriusra vigyorgott, és nógatta Perselust, hogy hagyja abba a nevetést, még ha csak némán is csinálta.

Perselus mindig elkísérte a lányt az óráira, a barátai kíséretében. Hermione belekarolt a fiúba, vagy megfogta a kezét, miközben az órájára mentek. Ellenben, amikor odaértek, Perselus gyengéden megszorította a lány kezét, mielőtt elment volna ő is a saját órájára.

Úgy tűnt, hogy a fiúk ezt sosem vették észre, hogy fogta Perselus kezét, vagy, hogy belekarolt. Azok hárman folyton nevettek valamin, vagy húzták egymás agyát. Lily természetesen észrevette és Hermionéra mosolygott, majd gyengéden megnógatta a vállával. Mikor Hermione végül rápillantott, Lily a kezükre mutatott, és játékosan felvonta a szemöldökét, amitől Hermione halványan elpirult. Jamest lefoglalta a fiúkkal való nevetgélés, vagy a Lilyvel való flörtölés, így ő soha nem vette észre. Sirius önmagát adta, amiből egyenesen következett, hogy ő sem szúrta ki. Őt szimplán lekötötte a napi rutinja, így nem figyelt ilyesmire.

Sirius továbbra is állandó jelleggel flörtölt a lánnyal, és amikor nem így tett, akkor más lányokkal flörtölt serényen. A Hermionéval való flört meglehetősen irritálta Perselust, de nem tette soha szóvá, amit a lány nagyra értékelt. A két fiú épp eleget piszkálta egymást enélkül is.

Remus végül egyik nap észrevette. Félrehúzta a klubhelyiségben, és rákérdezett, hogy a lány miért fogta Perselus kezét. Hermione elmosolyodott, és annyit válaszolt, hogy szereti fogni Perselus kezét.

Remus kérdőn nézett rá pár pillanat erejéig, míg végül elkerekedtek a szemei, és rákérdezett, hogy járnak-e a fiúval. Hermione lágyan kuncogott miközben elmondta, hogy pontosan így van. Nos, amennyire lehetősége volt két diáknak járni a Roxfortban. 

Remus egy darabig bámult rá, mielőtt hatalmasat sóhajtott, majd arra kérte Hermionét, hogy legyen óvatos. Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott, mielőtt szorosan megölelte a fiút, és arcon csókolta. Megköszönte a megértését, és azt, hogy elfogadta a döntését.

Remus elpirult a puszi hatására, és dünnyögött valamit, amit Hermione nem igazán értett. Ezután elengedte a fiút.

Néhány nappal később a fiú odafordult Hermionéhoz, a vacsora alatt, és megkérdezte, hogy ez azt jelenti, hogy Perselust meg is csókolja, nem csak a kezét fogja?

Hermione kuncogott, és bólintott. Lágy hangon úgy válaszolt, hogy szereti megcsókolni Perselust. Remus az asztalok felett odapillantott Perselushoz, és enyhén kirázta a hideg. Hermione nevetni kezdett a fiú reakcióján, meglehetősen hangosan, és ezzel elég sok ember figyelmét magára vonta.

Érzett egy enyhe nyomást a fejében, és odakapta a fejét Perselushoz. A fiú megkérdezte gondolatban, hogy mi olyan vicces. Hermione még mindig kuncogott, bár ekkor már halkabban, miközben elmondta neki, hogy Remus megkérdezte, hogy szoktak-e csókolózni.

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát, és annyit válaszolt a lány fejében, hogy nem érti, hogy ehhez amúgy mi köze van a farkasnak. Hermione halkan kuncogott, miközben látta, hogy a fiú figyelme visszatér a vacsorájához. Ekkor huncut mosoly jelent meg az ajkán, és enyhe löketet küldött a fiú elméjébe.

Amikor a tekintetük újra összeért, Hermione hagyta, hogy kicsússzon egy bizonyos gondolata, miszerint azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Remus egyszerűen csak irigy-e rá, mivel ő akar csókolózni Perselusszal. Perselus rémült ábrázattal pillantott Remus felé, aki egyikükre sem figyelt.

Hermionéból kirobbant a nevetés, amire ismét odakapta a fejét Perselus. A lány megnyugtatta, hogy csak viccelt. Perselus összeszűkített szemekkel nézett rá, miközben megígérte, hogy ezt később majd megtorolja. Hermionét kirázta a hideg, miközben folytatta az evést.

Lily odahajolt hozzá, és megkérdezte halkan, hogy miért nevet ennyit a lány. Hermione elvigyorodott, és annyit válaszolt, hogy örült gondolatok keringnek a fejében.

Lily eltűnődve bámult rá, de mivel nem látott hazugságot Hermione tekintetében, így végül vállat vont, és tovább flörtölt Jamesszel. Hermione még mindig mosolygott, miközben folytatta az evést.

Két nappal később átváltoztatás tanon ültek. James és Lily az egyik, Perselus pedig a másik oldalán ült, miközben hallgatták, ahogy McGalagony magyarázta nekik a dolgok semmiből való előbűvölését.

Hallgatták, míg végül McGalagony arra kérte őket, hogy rendeződjenek párokba. James Lily partnere lett, ahogy Perselus természetesen Hermioné-é.

Dolgoztak egy darabig, és Hermione észrevette, hogy Lilyéknek nem megy, és James próbált rájönni, hogy mit csinálhattak rosszul. Látta, ahogy Perselus próbált elővarázsolni egy széket, de folyton csak babáknak való székecskék sikerültek neki.

Ezt látva magában elmosolyodott. Látta Perselust, mint a professzorát, ezt csinálni éveken keresztül, és soha nem is gondolt bele. Annyi mindent látott tőle mágikusan, dolgokat, amiken látszólag nem is gondolkodott, így világéletében úgy gondolta, hogy a férfi egyszerűen született tehetség volt mágia terén.

De ekkor látva, rögtön tudta, hogy erről szó sincs. Egyszerűen csak keményen dolgozott, hogy tökéletesen menjenek neki a dolgok. Ez valahogy emberibbé tette számára a férfit, és a gondolattól a mosolya szélesebb lett.

– Megkérdezhetem, hogy mégis mi olyan szórakoztató? – kérdezte Perselus, miután észrevette, hogy a lány nem figyel rá. Olyannyira a jövőbeli énjére hasonlított, hogy ettől még szélesebben kezdett mosolyogni a lány.

– Emlékek  – válaszolta Hermione. – A volt bájital professzoromra gondoltam; otthon. Olyan könnyedén húzott elő székeket a semmiből. Mindig úgy hittem, hogy született tehetség, hogy soha nem hibázott, mikor tanulta, mint mi.

Perselus megállt, és egy pillanatig nem próbálkozott újra a varázslattal.

– És már nem így gondolod?

Hermione ismét elmosolyodott.

– Nem. Úgy gondolom, hogy fáradságos munkával járt elérnie azt a szintet, ami úgy nézett ki, mintha csak reflexből jönne neki a mágia. Vicces. Mindig mérges lett rám, amikor jól teljesítettem, rövid időn belül.

Perselus homlokráncolva pillantott rá.

– Miért volt mérges rád azért, mert jól teljesítettél, ráadásul mindezt gyorsan is?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Nem szívelte a tudálékos embereket.

Perselus elgondolkodott ezen egy pillanatra, mielőtt újra megszólalt.

– Talán igazad van azzal kapcsolatban, hogy sokat tanult azért, hogy jól menjen neki. Talán irigy volt rád, amikor látta, hogy neked ellenben milyen könnyedén megy minden, míg neki rengeteg tanulásba telt tökéletesítenie a dolgokat.

Hermione döbbenten nézett rá. Nem tudta, hogy mi lepte meg jobban. A gondolat, hogy Perselus, mint a professzora, lehet, hogy irigy volt rá diákkorában, vagy, hogy Perselus, saját maga, éppen csak bevallotta, valamelyest, hogy irigy a képességeire.

Hermione elhessegette a döbbenetet, és halványan elmosolyodott.

– Nem lenne boldog, ha megtudná, hogy akárcsak egy pillanatig azt mertem gondolni, hogy talán irigy rám. Mi több, valószínűleg kiátkozná belőlem a poklot is, ha ilyet hall tőlem.

Perselus rámosolygott a lányra.

– Még jó, hogy nincs itt.

A fiú szavai megnevetették a lányt, viszont látta, ahogy Minerva homlokráncolva pillant rá, ezért elnyomta a nevetést. _Oh igen, még jó._ Gondolta, miközben visszaküzdött egy újabb kuncogást.

Perselus megpróbálta néhányszor, de amikor Hermione csak mereven állt, és némán mosolygott, feszülten felsóhajtott.

– Jól van, akkor próbáld meg te.

Hermione elégedetten rámosolyogott. Egy pálcasuhintással elővarázsolt egy tökéletes, robosztus széket, amilyeneken az asztaloknál is ültek. A lány huncut tekintete összeért a fiúéval.

– Már értem, hogy miért volt tőled ideges – mondta Perselus, amivel újra megnevetette a lányt.

Hermione megugrott, és gyorsan megfordult, amikor valaki megköszörülte mögötte a torkát.

Minerva állt ott, homlokráncolva, és indulatosan pillantott rájuk.

– Miss Brown, mivel úgy látom, hogy önnek ez tökéletesen megy, így azzal, hogy itt ácsorog és nevetgél, senkinek nem használ. Szóval, miért nem teszi magát ténylegesen hasznossá, és segít a barátainak? Vagy akár segíthetne Mr. Pitonnak is. Csak csináljon valami hasznosat az idejével.

Hermione elpirult.

– Igen, asszonyom. Sajnálom.

Látta, ahogy Minerva picit elhúzta az ajkát, mielőtt ismét homlokráncolva nézett volna. 

– Remek. Nagyon szép munka a székkel, kedveském. Látom, hogy remek átváltoztatás-tanára volt korábban.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Igen, tanárnő. A legjobb. – Tudta, hogy a nő tudta azt, hogy ő volt Hermione tanára, mielőtt idejött.

Minerva még egyszer elhúzta az ajkát, mielőtt továbbsétált. Hermione Perselusra pillantott, aki önelégülten vigyorgott rá. Felajánlotta, hogy segít neki, de a fiú csak bámult rá. 

Végül a lány otthagyta, hogy segítsen Jamesnek és Lilynek. Kevés gyakorlással Lilynek sikerült a varázslat. James viszont nem igazán érzett rá a dologra. Úgy próbálta, ahogy Hermione mondta neki, de nem jött össze neki a kisasztal, amit szeretett volna, helyette csak egy kupac fát kapott, amiből asztalt lehetett építeni.

Hermione látta, hogy a fiú rosszul használja a pálcáját, és amikor ezt közölte vele, Lilyből kibuggyant a nevetés. Amikor James újra megpróbálkozott a varázslással, Lily odahajolt Hermione füléhez, és odasúgta neki, hogy Jamesnek általában nincs ilyen gondja. Véleménye szerint jól bánik a pálcájával, legalábbis ott igen, ahol a legjobban számít.

Hermione elpirult, mire Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, ezzel elérve, hogy a lány még jobban elvörösödjön. Lily látva, hogy Hermione milyen vörös lett, újra hangosan felnevetett.

Minerva meghallotta a nevetést, és mérges pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki gyorsan visszafordult Jameshez, hogy újra segítsen neki. Amikor végre sikerült a fiúnak, Hermione Perselus felé pillantott. Látta, hogy a fiú végre elérte a széket, de nem olyat, amilyet szeretett volna.

A robosztus szék helyett, amilyet Hermione varázsolt elő, a fiú hintaszéket kapott. Hermione odalépett hozzá, és megkérdezte tőle újra, hogy segítsen-e neki. Perselus ismét mérgesen pillantott rá, de aztán végül legyőzötten felsóhajtott, mielőtt rábólintott.

Hermione halványan rámosolygott, majd megmutatta neki, hogy mit csinált rosszul. Alig néhány próbálkozás után sikerrel járt. A lány szélesen elmosolyodott, és Perselus halványan viszonozta, ezzel megköszönve némán a segítséget.

Később elmondta a lánynak, hogy úgy gondolja, remek tanár lenne belőle, ha valaha szeretne az lenne. Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott, tudva, hogy az a Perselus, akit korábban ismert, nem dicsért meg akárkit.

Elérkezett a hétvége, és a fiúk követelték, hogy töltsön velük egy kis időt. Arra hivatkoztak, hogy az utóbbi időben alig látták a lányt.

Eszébe jutott, hogy az ott töltött ideje hamarosan véget ért, és tudta, hogy a legtöbbjüket nem fogja viszont látni otthon, így beleegyezett. Tudta, hogy a lehető legtöbb időt szeretné velük tölteni, hogy később átadhassa az emlékeit Harrynek. Tudta, hogy a fiú azt kívánta, bár jobban megismerhette volna a szüleit a haláluk előtt. Azt pedig ne is említsük, hogy Hermione tudta, hogy nagyon hiányozni fognak neki, és ez volt az egyetlen alkalom, hogy velük lehetett.

Reggelinél, újra lökött egyet Perselus elméjén. Amikor a tekintetük összeért, fejben elmagyarázta a fiúnak, hogy a barátai elhanyagolva érzik magukat, és szeretnék, ha a napot velük töltené. Perselus vállat vont, és azt válaszolta, hogy felőle rendben, majd megkérdezte, hogy Hermione szeretne-e találkozni vele a szükség szobájában, vacsora után, hogy gyakorolják azt, hogy hogyan kell lerombolni a mentális falakat.

Hermione elmondta gondolatban, hogy nem tudja még, és majd vacsora közben visszatérnek rá. Ekkor a fiú ismételten bólintott, majd folytatta az evést.

Ezután nem sokkal a barátai magukkal húzták, és kimentek a nagyteremből. Hermionénak alig volt ideje, hogy halványan Perselusra mosolyogjon, mielőtt elmentek.

Megtudta, hogy az alatt, hogy töltse velük a napot, azt értették, hogy menjen el egy kviddics meccsre. Szombat volt, és James és Sirius mindketten játszottak. Azt állították, hogy Hermione még egyszer sem ment ki a meccsre, és nem látta még őket játszani, mióta megérkezett.

Nem volt nagy sport rajongó, igaz régebben sok meccsre kihurcolták, annak köszönhetően, hogy Harry fogó volt, de ettől  függetlenül velük tartott. Együtt szurkolt a háza többi tagjával, miközben nézte, ahogy James repül. Látta, ahogy kergeti az aranycikeszt, és mindent beleadva nyújtózkodott előre, így próbálva elkapni másik csapat előtt. Elhajolt a gurgók elől, amiket felé tereltek, és felgyorsult, ahogy megpillantotta a cikázó, kis szárnyas labdát.

Hermione látta mozogni, és rájött, hogy Harry külseje és mozgása a seprűn mennyire hasonlított az apjáéhoz. Ez megmosolyogtatta, hogy drága barátja, mennyi mindenben hasonlított az apjára. 

Azt is észrevette, hogy a játék folyamán Sirius folyamatosan flörtölt vele. Folyton mosolygott, és táncoltatta a szemöldökét, vagy kacsintgatott a lányra. Ezzel, hogy ennyi figyelmet szentelt a lányra, azt érte el, hogy az egyik gurgó majdnem eltalálta, kétszer is.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, ahogy a fiú gyorsan, az utolsó pillanatban elhajolt, és utána úgy vigyorgott rá, mint egy idióta. Lily sóhajtott, és azt mondta, hogy ha a hülye bolond mondjuk odafigyelne a játékra, akkor talán nem öletné meg magát majdnem a gurgókkal.

Hermione egyetértett, de még mindig halkan kuncogott, amikor Sirius tovább flörtölt vele a levegőből. Lehet, hogy egy hülye bolond volt, de a figyelme egy kicsit hízelgő volt és nagyon vicces.

A játék után, amit a háza nyert, visszamentek a klubhelyiségbe. Együtt nevetgéltek és beszélgettek a délután hátralévő részében.

Ajánlott egy csomó könyvet Remusnak, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy a fiú élvezné. Lily és James elmondták nekik a tervüket, miszerint a vizsgák után összeházasodnak. Sirius pedig annyira túlzásba vitte a flörtölést, hogy maga James szólt rá, hogy elég lesz. Megmondta a fiúnak, hogy saját kezűleg fogja megátkozni a bolond fejét, ha nem hagyja abba főleg, hogy Hermione levegőnek vette a jelenlétét, és azt tanácsolta neki, hogy egy darabig irritáljon másokat.

A nagyteremben, vacsora alatt, megkérdezték a lányt, hogy velük tart-e miután végeztek. Lily elégedetten elmosolyogott, amikor látta a lány hezitálását, és némán emlékeztette rá, hogy mindig ott a másnap, hogy találkozzanak Perselusszal. Hermione felsóhajtott, tudta, hogy Lilynek igaza volt, de azt is, hogy az ideje a fiúval is véges volt.

Hermione vonakodva lökött egyet Perselus elméjén. Megvárta, míg a fiú tekintete találkozott az övével, majd elmondta neki, hogy a többi barátjával kellene töltenie az estét. A fiú halványan rámosolygott, és annyit válaszolt, hogy semmi baj. Hermione ezután ismét a vacsorázásra koncentrált, és a barátaival beszélgetett, miközben a fiú némán figyelte.

Végre aztán a tekintetük ismét összeért, és megkérdezte Perselustól, hogy volna-e kedve találkozni másnap reggel a könyvtárban. Szeretett volna kivenni egy új könyvet, és a fiút is szerette volna látni. Perselus bólintott egy aprót, és folytatta az evést, bár még küldött pár random gondolatot a lánynak a vacsora hátralévő részében, ami megmosolyogtatta Hermionét miközben válaszolt rájuk.

Másnap reggel korán felkelt, és szoknyát vett fel arra napra, mivel Perselus megmondta neki, hogy a hegek ellenére is szerette látni benne. Azt választotta, amelyik legalább elfedte a combján lévő hegeket, és felvett hozzá egy színben passzoló térdzoknit, hogy a vádlijain lévő hegeket is elfedje. Felülre pedig egy háromnegyedes ujjú felsőt vett fel, ami eltakarta a felkarját. Az a néhány az alkarján nem volt olyan feltűnő.

A könyvtárba ment, és találkozott a még mindig ásítozó Madame Cvikkerrel, aki szimplán intett Hermionénak, hogy menjen és keresse csak meg, amit szeretne. Hermione elmosolyodott, és elindult, hogy keressen olyan olvasni valót, amit még korábban nem olvasott. Valamit, ami lekötötte a figyelmét.

Végre talált egy könyvet, amit szeretetett volna elolvasni, jó pár sornyi könyvespolc átnézése után. Az egyik magasan lévő polcon volt, de Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy eléri, ha kellően felnyújtózkodik érte.

Lábujjhegyre állt, és kinyújtózkodott érte, amennyire csak tudott, de még ígyis alig érintette a könyvgerincét. Ekkor hirtelen megérezte, hogy egy meleg és vékony test a hátának nyomódik. Látta, ahogy egy sápadt kéz könnyedén felnyúl, és leveszi neki a könyvet.

Hermione megfordult, amikor a mögötte lévő test hátrálni kezdett, és elmosolyodott amikor meglátta, hogy Perselus az. A fiú átnyújtotta neki a könyvet, egy önelégült vigyor kíséretében.

– Boszorkány vagy, nem igaz? Egy nagyon tehetséges boszorkány, jól mondom? – kérdezte, és még mindig vigyorgott.

A fiú kérdése hirtelen érte.

– Nos... igen, az vagyok. Miért? – kérdezte zavarodottan.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Hogy ha, tényleg egy tehetséges boszorkány vagy, ami tudom, hogy így van, akkor miért nem használtad egyszerűen a pálcádat, vagy a kezedet, és lebegtetted le magadhoz a könyvet?

Hermione elmosolyodott, ahogy megértette a dolgot.

– Nem használok mindenhez mágiát, csak mert megtehetem. Az elég... lusta dolog lenne.

Perselus halkan felkuncogott.

– Egyedül te gondolod így, hogy a mágia használta, amikor valamit nem érsz el, a lusta módszer.

Hermione szélesen elmosolyodott.

– Már amúgy is úgy gondolod, hogy furcsa vagyok, szóval miért nem adod hozzá ezt is a furcsasághoz, ami engem jellemez?

Perselus megrázta a fejét, miközben halkan kuncogott a lány kijelentésén. Megfogta a kezét,  és gyengéden magához húzta a lányt, majd végigkígyózott vele a könyvespolcok között, míg nem talált egy csendes és eldugott zugot.

Kivette a kezéből a könyvet, és letette az egyik közeli asztalra, mielőtt magához húzta Hermionét. Az ajkára tapasztotta a sajátját, miközben átfonta a karjait a lány körül. Hermione felsóhajtott, és belesimult a fiú ölelésébe, ahogy mindig tette, és átkarolta a nyakát.

Ezután nem sokkal, Perselus az egyik könyvespolcnak nyomta a lányt. A csókja már nem volt puha és gyengéd, hanem vad volt és heves. Az egyik keze belegabalyodott a lány hajába, miközben fogva tartotta a fejét, és vadul csókolta az ajkait. Persze a másik keze sem tétlenkedett, a lány fenekére simította, és így még közelebb húzta magához azt, miközben picit megemelte, és Hermione érezte, ahogy a fiú ékessége lassan elkezdett életre kelni.

Halkan felnyögött, és belemarkolt a vállaiba, miközben a teste reagált a fiú izgatottságra, ahogy őt is kezdte átjárni a kéjes érzés. Perselus lecsúsztatta a másik kezét is a lány fenekére, ami korábban a hajában volt. Mindkét keze a szoknyája alá siklott, hogy megérinthesse a puha, csipkével takart hátsóját.

Perselus picit előre hajolt, és felkapta a lány a karjaiba, mire Hermione ösztönösen átfonta a lábait a fiú dereka körül, miközben az tovább csókolta. A testük egymásnak nyomódott, és Hermione még jobban érezhette ettől, hogy Perselus valójában mennyire is vágyott rá.

Elhajolt az ajkaitól, és a lány enyhén kipirult arcába nézett.

– Merlin nevére te nő, az őrületbe kergetsz. Szenvedélyesen vágyom rád, semmi többtől, mint egy apró csóktól. Azt hiszem, hogy megbabonáztál – mondta lágyan, és még mindig fogta Hermione fenekét, hogy le ne essen, de élvezte, ahogy a lány puha bőre a kezéhez ért. 

Hermione elmosolyodott, és ő is ugyanolyan halkan szólalt meg.

– Tudom, hogy mit érzel. Azt hiszem, hogy te is rám szórtál valami bűbájt. Korábban soha nem érdekeltek a fiúk, világéletemben jobban érdekelt a tanulás mindennél. De nem birok nem rád gondolni, vagy utánad vágyakozni.

Perselus viszonozta a lány mosolyát.

– Hiányoztál tegnap.

Hermione mosolya szélesebb lett.

– Tényleg? Te is hiányoztál nekem. Főleg azok után, hogy kicibáltak egy kviddics meccsre. Habár élveztem nézni a fiúkat játszani. Hallottam, hogyan játszanak, de még személyesen soha nem láttam. Elég vicces volt nézni, ahogy Siriust majdnem eltalálták a gurgók, mivel nem figyelt a játékra.

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott. Élvezte annak a gondolatát, hogy Blacket majdnem eltalálták a gyors labdák. Nem mintha azt kívánta volna neki, hogy megsérüljön, de úgy gondolta, hogy Blacknek le kell törni a szarvait.

– Akkor mégis mire figyelt, ha nem a játékra?

Amikor Hermione elpirult és félrenézett, akkor a fiú rögtön tudta, hogy mi vonta el Black figyelmét. Hermione.

– Nos, akkor megérdemelte – mondta selymes hangon Perselus.

Hermione tekintete összeért a fiúéval, miközben halványan összeráncolta a homlokát, és összeszorította picit az ajkait.

– Ez nem volt szép – mondta gyengéden.

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát, majd vállat vont.

– Nem vagyok egy kedves ember.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Velem az vagy.

 _Nos most igen, de korábban nem volt az._ Nyomta el magában a gondolatot.

Perselus újra vállat vont.

– Ez azért van, mert téged kedvellek.

Hermione szélesebben mosolygott.

– Kedvelsz? Azt hittem, hogy szeretsz – mondta játékosan.

A fiú tekintete melegséget sugárzott.

– Így is van – mondta, mielőtt ismét, gyengéden csókolni kezdte volna a lányt.

Hermione viszonozta a csókot, és érezte, hogy a szíve hevesen dobog, miközben a fiú gyengéden elmélyítette a csókot. A nyelve édesen siklott a lányéval. Hermione keze utat tört a fiú puha és selymes, fekete hajába, és beletúrt, amikor hangos, meghökkent sóhajtást hallottak.

Elhúzódtak egymástól, és odakapták a fejüket, mikor meglátták, hogy James, Remus és Sirius mind rémült döbbenettel nézik őket. Lily is velük volt, de ő rájuk mosolygott, egy kicsit sem volt meglepve.

Hermione feszülten nyelt egyet. Sirius ocsúdott fel elsőként.

– Cica, mi a fészkes poklot művelsz?

Lily önelégülten elvigyorodott, mikor látta, hogy mind Hermione, mind Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillant rá, teljesen egyforma arckifejezéssel. Ez elgondolkodtatta azon, hogy vajon észrevették-e, hogy milyen hasonlóan tudnak kinézni.

– Talán szájon át lélegezteti – mondta vigyorogva Lily.

Sirius mérgesen nézett Lilyre.

– Azt erősen kétlem.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Sirius, neked aztán pont tudnod kellene, hogy minek néz ki az, amit csináltam.

Sirius felmordult.

– Tudom, hogy mit csináltál, csak azt nem értem, hogy miért Pipogyusszal?

– Ebben van valami, Hermione – mondta James, és enyhén zavarodottnak tűnt. – Nem mintha bármelyikünk tudott volna róla, hogy „így” kedveled.

Lily dalolva elvigyorodott.

– Én tudtam.

James és Sirius hitetlenkedve pillantottak Lilyre. A lány halkan felnevetett, és vállat vont.

– Most mi van? A lányok szoktak beszélgetni. – Még szélesebben elmosolyodott, mikor rájött, hogy pontosan hol is voltak Perselus kezei, és miért nem voltak szem előtt.

Remus fáradtan elmosolyodott.

– Én is tudtam róla.

Sirius döbbenten bámult rá.

– Mégis mikor váltál lánnyá, haver?

Remus visszabámult rá.

– Nem vagyok lány, te ostoba bolond. Nem rejtegették. Ha néha figyelnél ahelyett, hogy minden bugyiba be akarsz jutni az iskolában, akkor te is észrevetted volna.

James homlokráncolva nézett rájuk.

– Nagyon remélem, hogy nem mindegyikbe – mondta, és Lilyre pillantott.

Hermione horkantva felnevetett, amivel újra magára terelte a figyelmet. Még Perselus is felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá. Gyorsan kényszerítette magát, hogy abbahagyja a nevetést, de látva ahogy James és Sirius bámulja, és érezve a feszültséget, amit Sirius árasztott magából, rájött, hogy Perselusnak le kellett tennie.

Ahogy érezte, hogy Hermione mocorogni kezd picit, Perselus lassan leengedte a földre. Addig nem engedte el, míg nem győződött meg arról, hogy a lány biztosan áll a lábán.

Hermione rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, hogy a szoknyája ismét rendesen állt, és ettől a mozdulattól Sirius rájött, hogy hol voltak Perselus kezei egész idő alatt. Egy morgás szaladt ki a száján, miközben mérgesen nézett Perselusra.

Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Black, nem tehetek róla, hogy engem láthatóan jobban kedvel, mint téged.

Sirius tekintete izzott, és közelebb lépett. Hermione ezt azonnal látta, és közéjük lépett, miközben magában átkozta Perselust, amiért provokálta a fiút. _Habár azok után, amennyit Sirius provokálta, valamennyire megérdemli, hogy végre Perselus is visszavágjon neki._ Gondolta Hermione.

– Hé, hé. Nem akarjuk, hogy ti ketten most egymásnak álljatok. Na már most, mit kerestek itt ti négyen? – kérdezte a lány, és remélte, hogy témát tud váltani.

Lily ismét elmosolyodott.

 – Ideje reggelizni. Tudjuk, hogy ha könyvekről van szó, gyakran elfelejtesz  figyelni az időre, szóval eljöttünk érted, hogy egyél velünk.

Hermione homlokráncolva nézett rájuk.

– Mégis honnan tudtátok... – Megtorpant a mondat közepén, mivel eszébe jutott a tekergők térképe, és megrázta a fejét. – Nem számít. Mindjárt utánatok megyek, ott találkozunk.

James és Lily bólintottak, majd elmentek. Amikor Remus észrevette, hogy Sirius még mindig Perselust bámulja, sóhajtott és kicibálta a fiatalembert a könyvtárból, mielőtt Sirius valami baromságot csinált volna.

Hermione odafordult Perselushoz.

– Sajnálom ezt az egészet.

A fiú vállat vont.

– Nem számít. Szóval, bánod, hogy most már mind tudnak róla?

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Korábban sem rejtegettem. Azok ketten csak nem láttak a szemüktől. Na és te? Bánod, hogy tudnak rólunk? – Elsősorban Lilyre gondolt, mivel tudta, hogy Perselus milyen nagyon szerette Lilyt.

Perselus ismét vállat vont.

– Én sem rejtegettem. Csak csalódott vagyok, hogy megzavartak minket – mondta egy halvány mosoly kíséretében, és újra a lány után nyúlt.

Hermione a karjaiba bújt, és gyorsan megcsókolta, de semmiképp sem hagyta, hogy elmélyítsék. Elmosolyodott, amikor megszakította a csókot.

– Gyere, menjünk enni.

Elhúzódott tőle egy pillanatra, és felkapta a könyvét, amit Perselus korábban az asztalra tett. Hermione hátrapillantott, és látta, hogy a fiú nem mozdult.

– Jössz?

Perselus szélesen a lányra mosolygott.

– Egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy végeztem veled.

Perselus megindult felé, és a szemében látszott a szándék, hogy újra meg akarja csókolni, és behúzni a rejtett kis sarkukba.

Hermione visszavigyorogott rá, miközben hátrálni kezdett.

– Számítok rád – mondta a lány egy kacsintás kíséretében, és elment, hogy kikölcsönözze a könyvet, miközben a fiú vigyorgott rá, és a sétálástól ringatózó csípőjét bámulta.  

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy hamarosan a szükség szobája felé veszik majd az útjukat. Abban a szobában volt a legnagyobb és legpuhább ágy, amit valaha látott. Jól ki fogják használni, amint lesz rá alkalmuk, hogy kettesben lehessenek.


	23. Chapter 23

** Huszonharmadik fejezet. **

Már majdnem április volt, és a nyakukon voltak a Ravasz vizsgák. Az összes professzor minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy a diákok rendesen fel legyenek készítve a rájuk váró vizsgákra.

Hermione kihasználta az időt, hogy korrepetálja a barátait, és segítsen nekik. Mind a négy, kedves griffendéles barátja, és természetesen Perselus is, együtt tanultak a szükség szobájában. Peter újra a maga útját járta, miközben Hermione próbált nem gondolni rá, hogy miért nincs velük.

Jómaga is átforgatta a könyveit, átolvasott egy-egy témát, hogy biztos jól mutassa meg nekik a dolgokat. Nem akarta, hogy az ő hibája miatt kapjanak rossz jegyet, csak mert a két évtized alatt változott a tanmenet.

Ha valaki kérdezett tőle valamit, megállt és odament hozzá, hogy segítsen neki. Volt, hogy az elméletet kellett elmagyarázni, de előfordult, hogy a mágia gyakorlati részét gyakorolta velük, hogy a legjobbat hozza ki belőlük.

Perselus önelégülten mosolygott, miközben a lány megmutatta Siriusnak, hogy hogyan lendítse jól a pálcáját, annál a bűbájnál, amivel problémája volt. Sirius újra és újra megpróbálta, míg Hermione mögé nem lépett, és a kezébe nem vette a fiúét, hogy segítsen neki jól fogni a pálcát.

Sirius vigyorogva hagyta, hogy a lány segítsen neki, élvezte, ahogy Hermione teste a hátának nyomódott, miközben segítetett neki. Hagyta, hogy a gondolatai elvándoroljanak ahhoz, hogy miket csinálna a szexi kis boszorkánnyal, és érezte, ahogy ettől felforr a vére.

Hermione nem értette, hogy Sirius miért nem képes megérteni azt, amit mutatott neki. Egyáltalán nem volt egy nehéz varázslat. Még egyszer megpróbálta megmutatni, hogyan kell csinálni, mielőtt sóhajtott, és helyet cserélt a fiúval.

Ekkor Sirius volt mögötte, és megfogta a lány pálcás kezét, míg az jól suhintott és pöccintett a pálcájával, miközben kimondta a varázsigét. A fiú mellkasa a lány hátának nyomódott, mialatt Hermione újra és újra megismételte a varázslatot.

Ez addig ment, míg Hermione nem hallotta Perselust felmordulni, és ekkor rájött, hogy Sirius egyáltalán nem figyelt a különórájára. Gyorsan belépett Sirius fejébe, mivel a fiú nem húzott fel falakat, és látta a sok mocskos gondolatot, amit a fiatal tekergő gondolt róla.

Hermione összeszűkítette a szemeit, és elhúzódott tőle, és mérgesen pillantott a fiatal férfire.

– Sirius Black, esküszöm, hogy ha nem húzod ki a fejed a seggedből, és továbbra sem figyelsz rám, kiátkozom a véres poklot is belőled!

 _Mocskos perverz_. Gondolta a lány.

Sirius rávigyorgott a lányra.

– Sajnálom, Cica. Nem az én hibám, hogy olyan jól nézel ki, hogy ilyen... illetlen gondolatokat, hozol ki belőlem.

Ettől Perselus még feszültebben csikorgatta a fogait.

Hermione megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ha nem kell a segítségem, akkor térj vissza könyveidhez.

Megállt, miközben visszatért a saját könyvéhez, és összeszűkítette a szemét.

– Szimulálsz, nem igaz? Pontosan tudod, hogy hogy kell jól csinálni ezt a varázsigét, vagy nem?

Sirius elvigyorodott, és vállat vont. Hermione felmordult, és egy kézmozdulattal a fiúra küldte a kelevény rontást, amit már egyszer használt rajta korábban SVK-n. A fiú arcát azonnal ellepték a gennyes pattanások.

James és Remus röhögésben törtek ki, míg Lily megforgatta a szemeit Siriusra. Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott, mielőtt ő is visszatért volna a könyvéhez. Sirius próbálta rávenni Hermionét, hogy távolítsa el a keléseket, de a lány figyelmen kívül hagyta a könyörgést, és visszatért a könyvéhez.

– Ajj, gyerünk már, Cica. Csak vicc volt. Nem hagyhatod, hogy így menjek végig a folyosókon. Ez tönkreteheti a hírnevemet – mondta Sirius enyhén nyafogó hangon.

Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott, de továbbolvasott. Sirius mérgelődve horkantott egyet, majd ő is olvasni kezdett. Egy kicsit később, Hermione suhintott egyet a pálcájával, és eltűntette a fiúról a rontást.

Perselus ezt látva picit megrázta a fejét. Személy szerint úgy gondolta, hogy a lánynak így kellett volna hagynia Blacket. _Talán jót tett volna az idiótának, ha valaki végre_ _letöri a szarvát._ Gondolta a fiú, de amikor Hermione rámosolygott, Perselus viszonozta. Tudta, hogy nem lett volna muszáj, hogy meghívja őt is maguk közé. Hermione túl kedves volt ahhoz, hogy bárkinek maradandó sérülést, vagy megaláztatást okozzon.

Hermione segített a többieknek néhány varázsigével. Perselusnak is természetesen, de a fiúnak hamarabb sikerültek a dolgok, mint a griffendéleseknek.

Hermione látta, hogy a  fiú később kicsit felszisszen, és rögtön tudta, hogy hívták. Mivel nem akart kérdéseket azzal kapcsolatban, hogy miért kell Perselusnak hirtelen elmennie, felszólalt.

– Hé, srácok? Szerintem mára fejezzük be. Amúgy is eléggé elfáradtam.

A többiek örültek, hogy végre szünetet tarthatnak, ezért gyorsan elmentek, mielőtt a lány meggondolná magát, és még többet tanulna velük. Perselus tekintete találkozott a lányéval, és Hermione halványan rámosolygott. A fiú odalépett hozzá, és gyorsan megcsókolta,  megköszönve, hogy Hermione gyorsan megszabadult a barátaitól, és megkímélte ezzel  a kérdésektől, hogy miért kellett hirtelen elmennie.

Ezután elment.

Hermione egy darabig a szobában ült, és azt kívánta, hogy bár megváltoztathatná a dolgokat, jobb irányba. Perselus, ebben az időben, többé már nem hasonlított arra a Perselusra, akit gyermekkorában ismert meg. Nem volt sötét és keserű. Nem volt teljesen goromba és rosszindulatú.

Persze voltak pillanatai, de ez semmiség volt ahhoz képest, amivé a lány tudta, hogy később válni fog. Hermione tudta, hogy erről az tehetett, ami várt rá, hogy amiatt vált azzá a nehéz emberré akit a saját idejében ismert meg.

Sóhajtott, majd ő is kiment a szobából. Félúton járt a hálókörlet felé, amikor az igazgató hátulról megszólította.

– Miss Brown, volna esetleg egy kis ideje? – kérdezte, és a lány álnevét használta, hogy nehogy lebukjanak, ha egy diák esetleg hallotta volna.

Hermione megfordult, és halványan a férfire mosolygott.

– Természetesen, igazgató úr. Mit tehetek önért?

Dumbledore viszonozta a lány mosolyát.

– Azt hiszem, hogy jobb lesz, ha erről az irodámban beszélünk. A folyosóknak rossz szokása, hogy gyakran még a falnak is füle nő.

Hermione mosolya lassan leolvadt. Tudta, hogy ennek nagyeséllyel köze volt a hazatéréséhez. Egy apró bólintás után követte a férfit, vissza az irodájába.

Dumbledore elmondta a szobornak a jelszót, és Hermione követte a lépcsőkön, az irodájába. A férfi hellyel kínálta, miközben leült az asztala mögé. Hermione úgy tett, ahogy kérték tőle, és leült, majd várakozva a férfire pillantott, és várta a jövőjét érintő híreket.

– Hermione, biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudod, miért hívtalak ide. – Ekkor Hermione bólintott, mire az idős varázsló folytatta. – Elolvastam a könyvet, és végeztem egy kis kutatást az időnyerőddel kapcsolatban. Az hiszem, hogy megtaláltam a módját, hogy vissza tudj menni.  Biztosra kell mennünk a forgatásokkal, de erősen bízom benne, hogy működni fog. Már csak a pontos dátumra van szükségem, és a pontos időre, amikor eltűntél a saját idődből, és kiszámolom a szükséges forgatások számát, hogy haza tudj menni.

Hermione ledermedve ült a helyén. Ideje volt hazamennie. Még nem állt készen rá.

– Uram, én... én nem akarok elmenni. Még nem mehetek el. Még nem vagyok rá kész – mondta a lány, és érezte, ahogy a pánik elkezdett eluralkodni rajta. _Már most rögtön elküld? Ebben a pillanatban?_

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Hermione, te is tudod, hogy miért kell elmenned – mondta lágyan.

Hermione feljebb ült a székben.

– Uram, maradhatnék. Eddig is titokban tartottam a tudásomat, mindennel kapcsolatban. Tudnám folytatni. Nem akarom elhagyni a barátaimat a saját időmben sem, de majd küldhetnék nekik egy baglyot idő multával. Így is részese lehetnék az életüknek. Megértenék, hogy miért nem akartam visszamenni hozzájuk.  

Az igazgató megállt néhány pillanatra.

– Hermione menned kell. Túl sok mindenről tudsz. Tudod, hogy mi fog történni. Tényleg azt gondolod, hogy ölbe tett kézzel végig tudnád nézni a szörnyűségeket, és semmit sem tennél azért, hogy megakadályozd azokat?

Hermione az alsó ajkába harapott.

– Muszáj lesz. Tudom a következményeket. Tudom, minek kell megtörténnie. Nem állítanám meg. Uram, kérem ne kényszerítsen rá, hogy elmenjek. Szeretem őket. Mindegyikőjüket. Hogyan térhetnék vissza egy olyan világba, ahol már nincsenek? Hogyan mehetnék el azzal a tudattal, hogy a férfi, akit szeretek, ott halott? Egyedül lennék, amikor visszatérnék. Ne kényszerítsen vissza oda. Kérem – könyörgött könnyes tekintettel.

Dumbledore felállt, és odasétált a lányhoz, majd a kezébe vette Hermione kezeit.

– Kedveském, tudnod kell, hogy megengedném, hogy itt maradj, ha megtehetném, ezt tudnod kell. Soha nem küldenélek olyan helyre, ahol nyomultnak érzed magad. De komolyan képes lennél hagyni, hogy a dolgok megtörténjenek? Hátra tudnál lépni, és hagynád őket meghalni, mikor a birtokodban van a tudás, hogy megakadályozd azt?

– Igen – mondta síros hangon Hermione.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

– Túlságosan közel állnak hozzád ahhoz, hogy ne avatkozz közbe.

A könnyei folytak az arcán, miközben felpillantott a férfire.

– Uram, nem érti. Lehet, tud néhány dologról, de nem mindenről. Hadd mutassam meg, hogy mi vár rám odahaza.

Dumbledore sóhajtott, majd rábólintott.

– Kétlem, hogy bármin változtatna, Hermione, de megnézem.

Odasétáltak a kőből készült merengőhöz, és Hermione elkezdte kihúzni az emlékeket.  Megmutatta neki azt, amikor megtudta, hogy Lily és James meghaltak. Megmutatta, hogy hogyan börtönözték be jogtalanul érte Siriust. Megmutatta, hogyan jöttek rá, hogy valójában Peter árulta el a barátait, majd kente rá Blackre, hogy ő vigye el helyette a balhét.

Megmutatta a csatát, a Rejtély és Misztériumügyi Főosztályon, ahol halálfalókkal harcoltak, miközben megpróbálták megszerezni a próféciát. Remélték, hogy az majd segíti őket a végső csatában, és ezen felül abban is bíztak, hogy megmenthetik Sirius életét is. Megmutatta, hogy hogyan csapták be őket egy hazugsággal, hogy odacsalják őket, ami végül Sirius halálát okozta, mivel megmentette Harry életét.

Megmutatta a saját vesztét. A gyűrűt, amit pusztított, és azt, hogy az hogyan átkozta meg. Megmutatta a beszélgetést, amit Perselus emlékében látott, ahol Dumbledore megkérte a férfit, hogy ölje meg. Megmutatta neki, ahogy látta meghalni Dumbledore-t, mikor Perselus kimondta a végső átkot, ami megölte. Harry mutatta meg neki egyszer, hogy milyen érzés volt ezt átélni.

Megmutatta neki a hajtóvadászatot a barátaival. A harcot, amit önmagukkal vívtak. Megmutatta neki a tényt, hogy sokszor majdnem éhen haltak, olyan szinten elfogyott az élelmük. A félelmet és a veszélyt, amiben folyamatosan voltak. Azt, hogy Ron magukra hagyta őket egy hosszú időre, mivel dühös volt és féltékeny.

Megmutatta azt, amikor elkapták őket, és a saját kínzását. Megmutatta, hogyan tekergett a fájdalomtól, és mennyire véreztek a sebei, miközben a barátai a távolból kiabáltak neki. Ők nem tudták, hogy min ment akkor át, csak a legrosszabbtól féltek.

Megmutatta, hogyan kapták el őket a Malfoy kúrián. Megmutatta Dobby halálát, azt, hogy hogyan halt meg miközben megmentette őket. Megmutatta a túrájukat, vissza kastélyba, ahol végül a végső csata is történt.

Megmutatta magát a háborút. Hogy, hogyan is zajlott. Azt a rengeteg testet, ami beterítette a birtokot utána, és amikre csak az enyészet várt. Megmutatta mennyi halált látott, és milyen hiábavalónak tűntek ezek néhány pillanatban. Megmutatta azt, amikor látta meghalni Perselust, a szemei előtt, miközben fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mivel és hogyan tudná megmenteni az életét. Megmutatta, hogyan adta át Perselus az emlékeit Harrynek, a legvégső csata előtt.

Ezután megmutatta az életét a csata után. Azt, hogy gyakran sikoltva ébredt fel a rémálmaiból, és Remus a karjaiba vette. Megmutatta a tanórákat, amikre már nem tudott odafigyelni. Megmutatta, milyen meggyötört volt a szíve a sok veszteség után.

Miután az utolsó emléket is visszatette a fejébe, a férfire pillantott. Könnyeket látott a szemében, miközben feldolgozta, amit látott. Hermione megvárta, míg összeszedi magát. Ő maga is könnyezett, miközben várakozott.

Amikor a férfi ismét ránézett, Hermione halkan megszólalt, miközben még mindig sírt.

– Uram, komolyan arra kérne, hogy menjek vissza oda? Komolyan visszaküldene úgy, hogy tudja, hogy teljesen egyedül leszek?

Dumbledore kinyújtotta a karját, és megölelte a lányt. Szomorúsággal töltötte el a tudat, hogy miken ment keresztül ez a fiatal nő, mindössze gyermekként. Szomorú volt attól, hogy ez a fiatal nő a karjaiban mennyit látott, sokkal többet, mint amit egyetlen személynek szabadna.

De tudta, hogy mit kockáztatna, ha a lány velük maradna.

A karjaiban tartotta, és próbálta megnyugtatni, míg ő maga is megpróbálta összeszedni magát, a lány segítségével.

– Hermione, egyetlen módját sem tudom, hogy itt maradhass. Ha megteszem, a fájdalom az arcodon még jobban kísérteni fog; a tudat, hogy újra át kell élned, meg fog őrjíteni.

Hermione elhúzódott, és hátrált néhány lépést.

– Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy az, ha elmegyek, és tudom mi vár rám, kevésbé fog megőrjíteni? Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy ha visszatérek a semmihez, az normálisan tart majd?

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Kedvesem, nem leszel egyedül. Ott lesznek a barátaid, akikkel az iskolás évek során barátkoztatok össze. Ott lesz Remus is. Nem leszel egyedül.

Hermione érezte, ahogy még több könnycsepp folyik le az arcán.

– De egyedül leszek. Harry és Ron lehet, hogy ott lesznek, de nekik meg van a saját életük. Mindketten meg fognak házasodni, és hamarosan családjuk lesz, így nem fogjuk annyit látni egymást. Remus pedig ott lesz Roxfortban, és tanítani fog, ezért őt sem fogom gyakran látni a vizsgák után. És persze nem lesz velem ott Perselus, ami már magában meg fog ölni.

Dumbledore végignézett a lány könnytől ázott arcán.

– Kedveském, ha amit mondasz igaz, akkor komolyan képes lennél hagyni meghalni azokat, akiknek meg kell? Úgyis elveszíted őket az évek során. Húsz év múlva úgysem lesz veled Perselus. Ez nem fog változatni azon, hogy milyen egyedül érzed magad.

Hermione levegője szaggatott volt, és szipogott, miközben megtörölte az orrát. Dumbledore tekintete szomorú volt, miközben végignézett a lányon, és a zsebébe nyúlt. Elővett egy színes zsebkendőt, és odaadta a lánynak, hogy az megtörölje rendesen a szemét és kifújja az orrát.

Hermione összegyűrte a selymes anyagot ahogy belesírt. Dumbledore ismét közelebb lépett hozzá és a karjaiba vette. Szorosan fogta, miközben Hermione kisírta az összes gyászát. Gyengéden megsimogatta a haját, mikor Hermione még jobban sírni kezdett.

Csak percekkel később húzódott el a férfitől.

– Uram, lehet, hogy csak húsz évem volna, hozzávetőleg, de legalább azt a húsz évet vele tölthetném. Sokkal több lenne, mint amennyit így kapnék. Elég lenne. Vagy legalábbis könnyebb lenne elveszítenem őt. Ha most visszaküld, akkor csak ez a néhány hónap volt az enyém. Korántsem elég idő. Kérem uram, ne kényszerítsen erre.

Dumbledore sóhajtott.

– Hadd nézzem ezt át újra. Hadd nézzem meg, hogy vannak-e változók az állandók között, hogy bármi megváltoztatható-e. Ha igen... akkor talán nem leszel olyan egyedül. De vissza kell menned. Nem maradhatsz itt.

Hermione az előtte álló férfire pillantott. A férfire, akit megannyi éven át tisztelt. Világéletében egyetértett Dumbledore-ral, mindig követte, bármi áron. De ekkor nem tudta követni a férfit.

Hermione hátrált pár lépést, és keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt. Dacos pillantással szólalt meg ismét.

– Nem

Dumbledore-t ez váratlanul érte.

– Elnézést, de hogyan?

Jó pár emlékét látta Hermionénak, de a lány soha nem ellenkezett vele, legalábbis nem tudott ilyen esetről. Mióta velük volt, azóta sem szegült ellen egyiküknek sem.

Hermione nem habozott, és a könnytől duzzadt szemeiben erős hit látszott.

– Azt mondtam, hogy nem. Nem kényszeríthet rá, hogy visszamenjek. Nem megyek el. Tudom, hogy most nincs igaza. A maradásom nem rontana el semmit.

Dumbledore teljes magasságára emelkedett; nem tetszett neki, ahogy a lány ellenszegült az akaratának. A hangja hangosabb lett, és sokkal félelmetesebb a lánnyal szemben.

– Miss Granger, vissza fog menni. Nem maradhat itt. Maga is tudja, hogy nem maradhat. Tényleg kockáztatná, hogy esetleg valami balul süljön el, és elveszítsük a háborút? Kockáztatná, hogy Tom elkapja magát, és felhasználja arra, hogy rájöjjön, hogyan győzzön le minket?  

Hermione erre nem gondolt, és homlokráncolva nézett, miközben belegondolt. Ha Voldemort elkapná, akkor ténylegesen megtudná az összes lépésüket. Tudná, hol hibázott, és nem követné el újra. Mindent megváltoztatna, és lehet, hogy elveszítenék ellene a csatát.

Dumbledore tudta, hogy sikerült kicsit elérnie a célját, így kicsit enyhített a hangnemén. Tudta, hogy a lánynak ez nem volt könnyű.

– Nem kell ma elmenned, de hamarosan igen. Gondolkozz el ezen. Ha itt maradsz, szerinted Perselus képes volna megtenni, amit meg kell tennie? Úgy gondolod, hogy képes lesz ugyanúgy fókuszálni, ha közben érted is aggódnia kell? Vagy ha annyira boldog veled, akkor vajon lesz oka, hogy a kémem legyen? Perselus dühe az, ami Tom ellen fogja fordítani. Ha itt maradsz, nem lesz oka, amiért dühös lehetne.

Hermione küzdött azért, hogy találjon valamit, amivel tovább érvelhet, de mivel végül nem talált semmit, felsóhajtott.

– Ezen el kell gondolkodnom.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Még valamit kérnem kell tőled.

Hermione ledöbbenve nézett a férfira, csodálkozott rajta, hogy a férfinak volt bátorsága ekkor még kérni tőle bármit is.

– Micsodát?

Dumbledore az asztalához sétált, és intett a lánynak, hogy üljön le. Amikor így tett, a férfi felnyúlt az arcához, és megdörzsölte a fáradt szemeit.

– Nem tudom, hogy a jelenléted esetleg mit változtatott meg eddig. Szóval, még ha el is mész, lehet, hogy Perselus nem fogja azt csinálni, amit csinálnia kellene. Talán megteszi a nagy részét annak, amit meg kell tennie, de lehetnek dolgok, amikre képtelen lesz, hogy ha te a szívében maradsz.

Hermione felpillantott a férfire.

– Azt... azt mondja, hogy el kellene érnem, hogy gyűlöljön meg, mielőtt elmegyek?

Tudta, hogy erre soha nem lenne képes.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, kedveském, erről szó sincs. Úgy gondolom, hogy az irántad érzett szerelme lehet az egyetlen dolog, ami továbbhajtja majd. Nem gondolom, hogy képes lenne megtenni, amit meg kell, ha azt hiszi, hogy te nem érted meg a dolgot. Ha úgy gondolja, hogy a végén gyűlölni fogod őt.

Hermione megszólalt. Végre úgy érezte, hogy a remény elkezdett kirügyezni.

– Azt szeretné, ha elmondanám neki, hogy elmegyek és, hogy mi vár rá?

Mindennél jobban szerette volna elmondani neki a dolgokat. Figyelmeztetni, hogy mi vár rá. Ha tudná, talán nem halna meg.

Dumbledore ismételten megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, nem mondhatod el neki. Ha tudná... akkor talán képtelen volna megtenni a dolgokat. Nem tudhat róla, hogy a végén a halál vár rá.

Hermione nem értette.

– Akkor, mit vár tőlem?

Dumbledore felkapott egy pennát és egy darab pergament.

– Szeretném, ha írnál neki egy levelet. Egy levelet, amiben tudatod vele, hogy tudod, hogy mit kell tennie, és nem fogod felhánytorgatni neki.

Hermione a férfira bámult. _Egy levél? Erre miért nem gondoltam?_ Figyelmeztethetné levélben, és akkor tudná, hogy vigyáznia kell Nagini támadásával. Tehetne valamit azért, hogy megvédje magát, vagy megtaníthatná neki később, hogy hogyan mentse meg.

– Nem, Miss Granger. Nem figyelmeztetheted levélben. Ha megteszed, akkor nem tudom, hogy mi változna meg – mondta neki Dumbledore. Látta, hogy a lány fejében kattognak a kerekek, és reménykedni kezdett.

Átnyújtotta neki a pennát és a pergament.

– Csak egy egyszerű levél, amiben tudatot vele, hogy tudsz róla, hogy meg kell ölnie engem. Semmi több.

Hermione ismét bámulta a férfit, miközben a remény csírája porrá hullott.  Életében először egy kicsit gyűlölte az előtte ülő férfit. Segíthetett volna neki megmenteni őket. Segíthetett volna rájönni, hogyan változtathatná meg egy részét a szörnyűségeknek, de nem tette.

Viszont tudta, hogy túl kellett rajta esnie. Hermione úgy érezte, hogy mindent elveszített, és még csak el sem ment. Könnyes szemekkel vette el a pennát és pergament.

Talán Dumbledore nem akarta, hogy bármiről figyelmeztesse a férfit, de nem hagyhatta, hogy Perselus azt higgye, hogy nem volt neki fontos. Muszáj volt elmondania neki néhány dolgot, ami várt rá. Nem hagyhatta, hogy újra úgy haljon meg, hogy azt higgye, hogy mindenki utálta azért, amit tett, hogy végül megnyerhessék a csatát...


	24. Chapter 24

** Huszonnegyedik fejezet. **

Hermione megírta a levelet, ahogy Dumbledore kérte tőle. Saját kezűleg lezárta a borítékot, és rászórt egy bűbájt, hogy csakis Perselus nyithassa majd ki. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Dumbledore akár egy szót is megváltoztasson benne. Elővigyázatosan fogalmazta meg a dolgokat, hogy ne kelljen hazudnia semmiről, ami a férfire várt.

Képtelen volt Dumbledore szemébe nézni, amikor átadta neki a levelet, majd elment. Meg sem várta, hogy elbocsássák. A férfi úgy tűnt, hogy ezt megérti, és szó nélkül elengedte a lányt.

Hermione lassan lement a lépcsőkön, majd elhaladt a szobor mellett. A járása döcögős volt, miközben visszaindult a hosszú úton a hálókörlet felé. Az arca feldagadt a sok sírástól, és a teste kimerült a sok érzelemtől, ami átjárta.

 _Mégis mi értelme lesz az életemnek, miután visszatértem? Mi fog előre hajtani az úton? Egy ürességgel teli élet._ Talán ez volt a büntetése azért, amiért ennyi mindent megváltoztatott akaratán kívül.

Magába bolondított egy férfit, akinek mást kellett volna mélységesen szeretnie. Vagy talán elérte, hogy őt is szeresse, hiszen tudta, hogy a fiú mély szeretete soha nem múlt el Lily iránt. Elérte, hogy egy férfi, aki korábban egy nő után epekedett viszonzatlanul, most kettő után fog.

Tönkretette az életét, és most még jobban megnehezítette neki. Szóval megérdemli a büntetést. A büntetést, hogy szerelmes legyen egy férfibe, aki soha nem lehet az övé. Hogy szerelmes legyen egy férfibe, aki mire visszatér, már halott.

Örökre szeretni fogja. Tudta, hogy soha,senkit nem tudna úgy szeretni, mint Perselust. Minervának igaza volt régebben. Az idősebb nő azt mondta, hogy amit Ron iránt érzett az nem a valóság, és amikor megtalálja az igazit, azt rögtön tudni fogja.

Nos, Hermione tudta, hogy amit ekkor érzett, az volt az igazi érzés. Tudta, hogy amit érzett az olyan mélységes volt, hogy soha, senki nem fog belőle ilyesmit kiváltani, mint amit Perselus. Ez volt a büntetése, hogy egyedül haljon meg, pont úgy, mint ahogy a férfi is a múltjában, és ahogy újra meg fog halni a saját idejében.

Már majdnem odaért a hálókörlethez, amikor meglátta, hogy Minerva kijön onnan. A nő megállt, és megriadt, hogy egyáltalán látja Hermionét. De attól még jobban, amikor észrevette a teljes kétségbeesést Hermione arcán, karöltve a könnyek maradványaival.

– Hermione, mi a baj? Mi történt? – kérdezte, miközben odasietett hozzá.

Hermione felpillantott Minervára, és azonnal újra elsírta magát. Minerva átfonta körülötte a karjait, és megsimogatta a hátát, miközben azt mondogatta neki, hogy minden rendben lesz, de közben még fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miről volt szó.

Hermione megállt, majd felpillantott Minervára, és a nőnek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, amikor meglátta a lány tekintetében az ürességet.

– Nem lesz minden rendben, Minerva. Soha többé nem lesz semmi rendben. Dumbledore rájött, hogyan küldhet vissza a saját időmbe, és nem engedi, hogy itt maradjak – mondta színtelen hangon.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki, ahogy Hermione kinézett, vagy hangzott.

– Gyere velem, kedvesem. Elmegyünk az irodámban, és meglátjuk, hogy mire jutunk ez ügyben.

Minerva az egyik karjával még mindig tartotta Hermionét, miközben visszakísérte a fiatal nőt az irodájába. Egyre jobban, és jobban aggódott, ahogy közeledtek, mivel Hermione egy szót sem szólt, és egyszerűen egyre rosszabbul nézett ki.

Mikor végre odabent voltak, Minerva Hermionéhoz fordult.

– Rendben van, kedvesem, mondj el mindent. Mi történt?

Hermione leült, amikor Minerva belelökte egy fotelbe.

– Dumbledore rájött, és haza kell mennem. Vissza kell mennem, hogy egyedül legyek – mondta ledermedve.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Nos, mi lenne, ha beszélnénk vele? Hogy elérjük, hogy talán maradhass kicsit tovább. Nincs okunk sietni, nem igaz?

Hermione egyszerűen vállat vont.

– Azt mondja, hogy nem maradhatok. Minél tovább maradok, annál több dolgot kockáztatunk, hogy megváltozik. Nem fogja megengedni, hogy maradjak. Azt mondta, hogy nem kell ma este elmennem, de hamarosan rákényszerít, hogy megtegyem. Nagyobb hatalma van nálam, és rákényszeríthet, akármit mondtam neki.

Minerva még mélyebben ráncolta a homlokát.

– Mit mondtál neki?

Hermione sóhajtott, majd felállt. Minerva figyelte, ahogy az előtte álló, élettelen lány odasétált a tömör, kő merengőjéhez. A pálcáját használta, és kihúzta az ezüstös-kék emlék-fonákot a halántékából, majd hagyta, hogy a tálba hulljon.

– Nézd meg a saját szemeddel. Nem tudok.. nem... nem tudok beszélni róla – mondta Hermione, ismét a színtelen hangján.

Minerva vett egy mélylevegőt, és odalépett a kőtálhoz. A két oldalára helyezte a kezeit, majd hagyta, hogy beszippantsa az emlék. Hermione látta, hogy Minervának a tüdejében rekedt a levegője a hallottaktól.

Mikor aztán véget ért, Minerva kiszállt, és könnyes szemekkel nézett a lányra. Hermione kihúzta a tálból az emléket, és visszatette a fejébe. Figyelte, ahogy Minerva az íróasztalához sétált, és elővesz egy zsebkendőt.

Miközben megtörölte a szemét, és kifújta az orrát, Minerva elgondolkodott _. Lennie kell egy útnak. Hogy küldhetnénk vissza Hermionét, hogy ilyen nyomorúságos életet éljen?_ Ő nem látta azt, amit Dumbledore igen, mikor Hermione megmutatta a férfinek az emlékeit, ugyanis Hermione nem nézte meg Dumbledore-ral őket, de a könnyeket viszont látta a férfi szemébe, és tudta, hogy amit látott, rossz lehetett.

Mikor visszafordult, Minerva erősen bámulta Hermionét, és végignézett a lány élettelen arckifejezésén. _Nem, nem küldhetjük vissza ahhoz az élethez. Ahogy Hermione most kinéz... az, ha valójában át kellene élnie, végül megölné._ De Minervának valójában ötlete sem volt róla, hogy mi is történt.

– Rendben. Mindenek előtt, meg kell mindent mutatnod. Látnom kell az első tanévedet, sőt mindegyiket, addig a napig, míg megérkeztél ide – mondta Minerva.

Hermione sóhajtott. _Mégis mi haszna lenne?_ Fogalma sem volt róla, de amúgy sem számított. Tudta, hogy Minerva sem változtathat meg semmit. Nem teheti, túl sok minden szövődött egybe.

Túl sok minden, amit ha megváltoztatna valaki, csak beindítaná a dominó effektust. Ha egy dolgot megállítanának, az csak kidöntené a többit a helyéről. Nem, esélytelen volt bármit is megváltoztatni.

Hermione, teljesen érzelemmentesen, kihúzta egyesével az emlékeket, és együtt megnézték őket. Hermione csak a fontosabb emlékeket mutatta meg a nőnek, hogy így felgyorsítsa a dolgokat, a felesleges töltelék események nélkül.

Megmutatta, hogyan oldották meg a bölcsek kövével kapcsolatos dolgokat. Azt, hogy hogyan ismerte meg Harry szüleinek haláltörténetét, és azt, ahogy tudomást szerzett Voldemort pusztulásáról. Megmutatta, hogyan oldották meg mikor a baziliszkusz pusztított az iskolában. Minervának sokszor elállt a szava a látottaktól, de Hermione tudta, hogy még nem értek oda a legrosszabb emlékekhez.

Megmutatta, amikor Sirius megszökött, és hogy abban az évben, mivel kellett megküzdeniük. Ismét hallotta a történetét annak, hogy hogyan ölték meg Jamest és Lilyt, és megtudta, hogy valójában Peter volt az, aki besározta Siriust. Minerva mindent megnézett, de a gondolatait megtartotta magának.

Ezután megmutatta a Harryvel és a Trimágus tusával kapcsolatos emlékeket. Megmutatta, hogy Mordon tanítani állt, de azt is, ahogy végül kiderült, hogy valójában ifjabbik Barty Kupor volt az. Megmutatta, hogy a Trimágus kupa zsupszkulcs volt egy temetőbe, ahol Voldemort várakozott. Hermione megmutatott neki mindent, amiről úgy gondolta, hogy fontos lehet. Beleértve azt is, amikor Harry bejelentette, hogy Voldemort visszatért, és azt, hogy Harry vére hogyan vált kulcsfontosságúvá ebben.

Megmutatta az ötödikben történteket. Megmutatta Umbridge-ot, és hallotta, ahogy Minerva felsóhajt, mikor látta, hogy hogyan kínozta a nő a diákokat. Megmutatta, hogy senki sem hitte el Harrynek, hogy Voldemort visszatért. Megmutatta a minisztériumi csatát, és azt, hogy hogyan halt meg Sirius. Még azt is megmutatta, ahogy becsalták Umbridge-ot az erdőbe, és rábízták a sorsát a kentaúrokra.

Ezután a hatodik évet mutatta meg Minervának. A nőnek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, amikor megtudta, hogy Dumbledore-t megátkozták. Majd még nagyobbat sóhajtott, mikor megtudta, hogy a férfi megkérte Perselust, hogy ölje meg. Az idősebb boszorkánynak patakokban kezdtek folyni a könnyei, amikor ténylegesen meglátta, ahogy Dumbledore-t eltalálta az átok.

A következő emlék a hetedik év volt, és a vadászat, amire Harryvel és Ronnal vállalkozott. Minerva ismét könnyezni kezdett, amikor látta, hogy Hermione mennyit szenvedett a vadászat során, és akkor még jobban folyni kezdtek a könnyei, amikor szemtanúja lett Hermione kínzásának. Hallotta gyötrelmesen sikoltani, ahogy a kínzó átkot újra és újra rászórták. Emiatt és az este korábbi, rémséges történései miatt, az idősebb nőt elöntötte az epe.

Az utolsó kupac emlék a végső csatára koncentrált. Minerva ekkorra már teljesen ledermedt a látottaktól, de még mindig sírt a sok halál és rombolás látványától. Látta Perselust meghalni a szellemszálláson, Hermione szeme láttára. Látta, ahogy Hermione azt mondta Harrynek, hogy nem hiszi, hogy a férfi valójában halott lenne. Látta, ahogy a lány felsírt, hogy nem hagyhatják így ott, ha a férfi még életben volt, még akkor sem, ha már alig élt.

De tudták, hogy a halálfalók a sarkukban voltak, és hogy nem maradhattak ott. Hermione könnyezett, ahogy ott hagyták a bájital professzorukat, miközben Harry és Ron elcibálták a helyről.

Megmutatta a végső csatát Harry és Voldemort között. Megmutatta, ahogy Harry elmondta mindenkinek, hogy Perselus Dumbledore embere volt egész idő alatt. Megmutatta, ahogy nyertek, és azt, hogy milyen volt az élete azután, hogy visszatért az iskolába.

Mire az emlékek elhalványodtak, már majdnem pirkadat volt. Mind Hermione, mind Minerva kimerültek. Mindkettőjüket leszívta mentálisan ez az egész, amiből egyenesen aránylott, hogy fizikailag is kimerültek.

Minerva suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire két pohár lángnyelv whisky jelent meg a semmiből. Mikor Hermione próbált ellenkezni, hogy nem kéri, Minerva ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy segíteni fog. Minerva rájött, hogy még ha a fiatal nő nem is lett volt huszonkét éves, ahogy állította, akkor is megitatta volna vele az italt. Ezek után, mindkettőjüknek szüksége volt rá.

Hermione leküzdötte, és érezte, ahogy a folyadék égeti a torkát és a gyomrát. Az alkohol segített tompítani a fájdalmat; így csak fáradt és fásul maradt.

Minerva megmondta neki, hogy menjen aludni, és azt, hogy majd később átbeszélnek mindent, amit látott. Megmondta Hermionénak, hogy nem szeretné, ha a lány másnap bemenne az órákra. Megkérte, hogy hiányozzon aznap. Maradjon ágyban és pihenjen.

Hermione lassan bólintott, majd visszament a hálókörletbe. Le sem vetkőzött, csak bebújt az ágyba, és hagyta, hogy az álom elvigye annak a fájdalmát, hogy el kellett mennie.

**1996 – Hermione hatodik évének kezdete a Roxfortban.**

Perselus meredten bámult Dumbledore-ra az irodájában.

– Mit akarsz, hogy mit tegyek?– üvöltötte a sötét férfi, miközben felpattant a székből, amin ült.

Dumbledore-nak fájdalmai voltak. Mind fizikailag, mind mentálisan erős fájdalmai voltak. Az átok, amit elszenvedett, lassan megölte, de tudta, hogy ennek így kellett történni.

– Meg kell ölnöd, Perselus. Elrendelték, hogy Draco tegye meg, és nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ez bepiszkítsa a lelkét.

Perselus még inkább bámulta az öreg varázslót.

– Szóval, azt akarod, hogy helyette az enyémet mocskolja be?

Dumbledore sóhajtott. Nem volt ahhoz ereje, hogy vitatkozzon Perselusszal. Pihennie kellett.

– Perselus, te is tudod, hogy haldoklom, szóval ezzel amúgy egy kegyelmes dolgot tennél.

 Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, találunk rá módot, hogy helyrehozzuk ezt az egészet. Csak adj időt, hogy találjak egy bájitalt, ami helyrehoz. Nem tudom ezt megtenni, Albus.

Dumbledore kimerülten ült a székén, az íróasztalánál.

– Perselus, nincs más módja. Bízz bennem, próbáltam találni más megoldást, de nincsen. Ha Draco megöl, úgy ahol elrendelték, akkor soha nem lép túl rajta. Haláláig kísérteni fogja. Ő csak egy fiú, Perselus. Még csak tizenhat éves. Képes lettél volna ilyesmire tizenhat évesen?

Perselus mérgesen pillantott a férfire.

– Te is tudod, hogy ez nem ugyanaz. Én sokkal keményebb voltam tizenhat évesen, mint Draco. Én nem voltam világéletemben elkényeztetve, mint ő.

Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Éppen erről beszélek. Te képes lennél együtt élni vele. Tudod jól, hogy haldoklom, és míg élek, szenvedek. Kérlek, öreg barátom. Tedd ezt meg nekem. Szabadíts meg a fájdalmaimtól.

Perselus elkezdett körbe-körbe járkálni a szobában. Amikor korábban felment hozzá, az este folyamán, ezt elképzelni sem tudta.

– Hogy kérhetsz tőlem ilyet, Albus? Még akkor is, ha együtt tudnék élni vele, akkor sem tenném meg. Már csak egy évet kell várnom, mielőtt Hermione visszatér hozzám. Hogy bocsájtaná meg nekem ezt? Soha nem értené meg. Komolyan azt kérnéd tőlem, hogy veszítsem el, mikor ilyen közel járok ahhoz, hogy ismét vele legyek? 

Dumbledore ismét elmosolyodott, egy picit szomorúan.

– Perselus, már tud róla.

Perselus felkapta a fejét, és abbahagyta a járkálást.

– Micsoda?

– Tudja, Perselus. Már azelőtt tudta, hogy visszatért hozzánk, annyi évvel ezelőtt. Tudta, és megértette, hogy miért tetted, és ennek ellenére is beléd szeretett. Nem fogod elveszíteni emiatt – mondta Dumbledore.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, és összeszűkítette a szemeit. Nem értette, hogy Hermione hogy bocsájthatta meg azt, hogy megölte a férfit, akire pótapaként tekintett. _Dumbledore biztosan hazudik. Hermione gyűlölni fog._

Perselus felemelte a fejét.

– Szóval, azt állítod, hogy nem fog utálni emiatt, ha megteszem?

Ez meglátása szerint sántított; nem volt helyes.

Dumbledore ismét sóhajtott.

– Perselus, nagyon sokat fogsz szenvedni amiatt, ami rád vár. Nem fogok hazudni neked. Ez egy nehéz teher lesz, amit cipelned kell. A legnehezebb dolgokkal kell majd szembenézned. Rengeteg ember gyűlölni fog, ha ezt megteszed. Még Hermione is egy darabig. Még akkor is, ha esküdni mer rá, hogy biztos meg volt rá az okod, hogy biztos több van a dologban, mint amennyit tud, de ennek ellenére is utálni fog érte. De amikor megtudja az igazat, a háború után, akkor megbocsájt neked. Megérti, hogy ezt a tetted karöltve a többi dologgal, amit korábban tettél. Megtud mindent, és amikor visszamegy az időben, a háború után, beléd szeret.

Perselus szíve összeszorult. _Hermione gyűlölni fog? Míg én szeretem őt, ő meg fog vetni engem? Hogyan élhetnék ezzel együtt? Mégis meddig fog gyűlölni? Meddig kell majd látnom a gyűlöletet a gyönyörű csokoládé és karamell barna szemeiben?_ A sötét tekintete összeért Dumbledore-éval.

– Hogyan derül majd ki az igazság?

Dumbledore lepillantott a fekete kezére. Ekkor nem viselte a kesztyűt, amit általában szokott.

– Azt nem árulhatom el, fiam. Én... én sem tudom pontosan. Csak néhány emlékét mutatta meg.

Dumbledore tudta, hogy nem árulhatja el az igazat a férfinak. Perselus soha nem lenne képes végigcsinálni, ha tudná.

Perselus nyelt egyet.

– Megengedte, hogy lásd? Mit láttál?

– Láttam, hogy megsemmisítettem egy gyűrűt, ami Tom lelkének egy darabját őrizte, és azt, hogy emiatt átok ért. Láttam, hogy te megállítottad az átkot, hogy továbbterjedjen, és gyorsan kivégezzen. Láttam, hogy megígérted, hogy megölsz, ha Draconak nem sikerül. Láttam meghalni önmagam, szóval így vagy úgy, de meg fog történni – mondta Dumbledore.

Perselus felmordult.

– Már évek óta tudod, hogy mi fog történni? Akkor mégis miért pusztítottad el azt a rohadt gyűrűt?

Dumbledore szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Tudtam, hogy ha nem teszek így, akkor az megváltoztatná a dolgok kimenetelét. Meg kell halnom, Perselus. Ha nem pusztítom el a gyűrűt, akkor valaki más megteszi, és nem hagyhattam, hogy más haljon meg helyettem. Elég sokat életem, és már évekkel ezelőtt megbékéltem ezzel.

Perselus ismét járkálni kezdett.

– Miért hagyta, hogy lásd ezt, ha annyira aggódott amiatt, hogy megváltoztat valamit a maradásával?

– Megpróbálta, a végsőkig küzdött, míg velünk volt, hogy találjon rá módot, hogy mindent megállítson. Azt gondolta, ha megmutatja nekem, talán sikerül megmentenie mindenkit. Azért is könyörgött, hogy maradhasson. Perselus, ha megtehettem volna, megteszem. Napokig ültem, mielőtt elment, és semmi mást nem csináltam, csak újra és újra átnéztem az emlékeket, amiket megmutatott, de nem találtam egyetlen dolgot sem, amit megváltoztathatnék. Éveken át, újra és újra átnéztem őket. De, ha egyetlen változást is hagyok, az a végünket jelentheti.

Az ő Hermionéje, mindent kockára tett, hogy vele maradhasson. Hogy megmentse a szeretteit úgy, hogy megakadályozza a halálukat. Azt még mindig nem tudta, hogy Dumbledore vajon az igazat mondta-e. Hermione nem tért volna vissza a jövőbe, hogy megóvja a változástól, ha előtte komolyan megmutatta Dumbledore-nak, hogy mi fog történni. _A saját levele elmagyarázta, hogy miért nem változtathatott meg semmit. Miért mutatta volna meg Dumbledore-nak, és kockáztatta azt, hogy a férfi megteszi helyette?_

Perselus abbahagyta a járkálást.

– Albus, rengeteg mindent elhittem neked, amit mondtál nekem, és csak a hitem volt a biztosíték. De ezt most nem tudom elfogadni pusztán hit alapján. Nem ölhetlek meg. Még ha meg is tenném, akkor sem hiszem, hogy Hermione megbocsájtaná. Nem kockáztathatom, hogy elveszítem őt. Rengeteg mindent tettem érted, Albus. Komolyan többet kérnél tőlem, mint amennyit adni tudok? Komolyan arra kérsz, hogy elveszítsem azt az embert, akiért mindezt tettem? Nem fog megbocsájtani, és ezúttal nem hiszem el, amikor azt állítod, hogy szerinted ellenben meg fog.

Albus vett egy mély levegőt, és az íróasztalába nyúlt. Elővett egy borítékot a fiókból, majd szó nélkül átnyújtotta Perselusnak. Pontosan ezért kérte meg a lányt arra, hogy írjon levelet a férfinak.

Perselus hezitált, nem tudta, hogy ez nem-e valamilyen trükk. Nem tudta, hogy akarja-e tudni, hogy mi van a borítékban. De ahogy lenézett rá, meglátta az ismerős vonalvezetést a borítékon, amivel a nevét írták rá.

Perselus szíve ismét összeszorult. _Még egy levelet hagyott nekem?_ Előre nyúlt, és elvette, majd rápillantott, mielőtt a tekintete ismét találkozott Dumbledore-éval.

– Hátrahagyta nekem ezt, és mostanáig vártál vele, hogy odaadd?

– Perselus, én csak azt tettem, amit kért tőlem. Megmondta, hogy ne adjam oda mostanáig. Tudom, hogy szíved szerint egyedül nyitnád ki, de erre most nincsen időnk – mondta Dumbledore óvatosan.

Tudta, hogy a magyarázata nem volt teljesen igaz, de nem tudta, hogyan magyarázza el másképp.

Perselus elfordult Dumbledore-tól. Háttal állt neki, hogy legyen valamiféle személyes tere, amikor kinyitja a levelet. Érezte a bűbájt, ami a levélen volt, és megállt egy pillanatra. Suhintott felette, mikor rájött, hogy a lány biztosította, hogy senki más ne nyithassa ki a levelet, csak ő. Ettől jobban érezte magát, hogy a levelet tényleg Hermione írta, és senki nem piszkált bele.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy feltörte a viaszt, és kinyitotta, megérezte a lány illatfoszlányát. A másik levélnek, amit hagyott neki, szintén ilyen illata volt, amikor kinyitotta, de már elillant. Elhalványult amiatt, ahányszor kinyitotta, és újra olvasta.

Rászánt egy pillanatot, és belélegezte az illatát. A lonc illatú parfümjét érezte, de az illat keveredett a lány kémiájával. Kicsit megváltoztatta az illatot, és másabb volt, mint a parfümös üvegben, amit Perselus őrzött. Ez épp elég volt ahhoz, hogy még jobban hiányozzon neki Hermione. Behunyta a szemét, és kiélvezte ahogy az édes illat körbeöleli.

Vett egy mély levegőt, kinyitotta a szemét és kihúzta a pergament a borítékból. Ismét szemben találta magát a könnyfoltokkal, mint korábban, mielőtt elkezdte olvasni a levelet.

**Szerelmem!**

**Ha ezt olvasod, akkor őszintén sajnálom. Rettenetes fáj a tudat, hogy mit kell tenned, Perselus. Tudom, hogy nagyon nehéz lesz neked. Tudom, hogy Dumbledore egy olyan ember, akit éveken át ismertél és tiszteltél. Tudom, hogy nagyon közel áll hozzád, jobban, mint bárki gondolná.**

**Onnan tudom, hogy láttam. Láttam, hogy mennyire fontos neked, és az, amit képvisel. Azt nem árulhatom el, hogy pontosan honnan tudom ezt. Még nincs itt az ideje, hogy megtudd, bár megöl a tudat, hogy el kell titkolnom előled. Elképzelni nem tudod, hogy mennyire szeretném elmondani neked, hogy mi vár rád. Mennyire szeretnélek rá felkészíteni, de nem lehet. Csak még jobban megnehezítené számodra a dolgokat, ha előre tudnál róluk.**

**Amit Dumbledore mondott , az igaz, vagy legalábbis azt hiszem, hogy az. Muszáj lesz elvenned az életét, mivel Draconak nem sikerült teljesíteni a feladatát. Tudom, hogy eddigre már letetted az esküt Narcissa-val. Azt is tudom, hogy nem volt más választásod. Tudom, hogy mit tett volna veled Bellatrix, ha ellenszegülsz. Megölt volna, de csak azután, hogy az őrületig kínzott.**

**De esküszöm, hogy nagyon megfizet majd mindenért, amit tett, vagy amit tenni fog. Mikor a háború véget ér, ő már nem lesz életben, hogy többé bárkin kiélje a gonoszságát és a csavart háborultságát.**

**Elkerülhetetlen Dumbledore halála. Vagy az átkon át, vagy a te kezedtől. Bár ez egy kegyelmes dolog lesz tőled végül, ha elveszed az életét. Valamikor a tanév végén fog megtörténni.**

**Minél tovább él Dumbledore az átokkal, végül annál több fájdalma lesz, míg nem beleőrül. Nagyon sok kutatást végeztem az átokról, a háború után, szóval tudom, hogy mi lenne a vége, ha te nem könnyítesz rajta.**

**Nem tudom, hogy mit változtatott meg az, hogy az időben utaztam. Tudom, hogy korábban megtetted, és azért írok neked, hogy ezúttal ismét megtörténjen.**

**Perselus, nagyon szeretlek. Mindig szeretni foglak. Már mondtam egyszer, hogy bármi legyen, örökre szeretni foglak. Nagyon sajnálom, amivel szembe kell most nézned. Azt kívánom, bár találnék rá módot, hogy megváltoztassam, és megóvjalak a szenvedéstől. Soha nem kívánnék ilyen szívszaggató dolgot senkinek, főleg nem neked. Nem érdemelsz ennyi gyötrelmet az élettől.**

**A következő év, ami Harryvel a hetedik évünk lesz itt a Roxfortban, szintén nagyon kemény lesz számodra. Tudom, hogy miket hordanak majd össze rólad abban az évben. Hogy mikkel vádolnak meg. Tudom, hogy én hogyan vélekedtem a dolgokról, és sajnálom, hogy akkoriban nem hittem benned jobban, de annyi mindent láttam, ami azt bizonyította, hogy elkövetted azokat a bűnöket, amikkel vádoltak, hogy nem tudtam mást gondolni.**

**Szeretném, ha tudnád, hogy bármi legyen, a végén kiderül majd az igazság, és hős leszel, Perselus. Mindenki tudni fog róla. Mindenki megbocsájtja majd, amit tenned kellett. Mindenki büszke lesz arra, amit tettél, és aki vagy.**

**Mindenki meg tudja majd, amit én már réges-rég tudok. Azt, hogy egy remek ember vagy, kívül-belül. Egy férfi, akit megtisztelő volt szeretni, és az enyémnek nevezni egy rövid időre. Ez az idő túl rövid volt nekem.**

**Ami még a következő évben lesz az az, hogy nem leszek Roxfortban. Ahelyett, hogy elkezdeném a hetediket, Harryvel és Ronnal hajtóvadászatra megyünk. Mindent megteszünk, amit kell, hogy Voldemort végül biztosan meghaljon.**

Perselus vett egy mély levegőt. Olyan helyre megy, ahol nem tudja megvédeni. Többet kell várnia a lány visszatérésére, mint egy év. _Mégis mennyit? Mégis meddig kell rá várnom? Honnan fogom tudni, hogy biztonságban lesz, míg elmegy?_

**Tovább olvasott, remélve, hogy választ kap a kérdéseire.**

**Szeretnék kérni egy nagyon fontos dolgot tőled. Hagynod kell, hogy elmenjek, és megtegyem, amit meg kell tennem következő évben. Nem jöhetsz velem, és nem állíthatsz meg. Tudom, hogy megpróbálnád, mivel tudom, mennyire szeretsz. Én is ezt tenném a helyedben. Eleinte én is szerettelek volna megállítani minden halálfaló gyűlés előtt, amikor láttam, hogy megremegsz, mert hívatott. De tudtam, hogy menned kell, és most te is tudod, hogy nekem is mennem kell.**

**Ha nem vagyok ott, és nem segítek Harrynek, valószínűleg veszíteni foguk. Amit kutatunk, annak el kell pusztulnia, hogy végül győzelmeskedjünk, és végleg megszabadítsuk a világot attól a szörnyetegtől, aki az ura és parancsolója akar lenni a világunknak. Harrynek és Ronnak szüksége van rám. Nélkülem képtelenek lennének rájönni. Harry nem élné túl egyedül.**

**Nem számít, mi történik. Nem számít, hogy mit hallasz rólunk a távollétünk során. Nem számít, hogy esetleg minek vagy a szemtanúja. Ne segíts nekünk! Ne lépj közbe! Ne dobd el az álcádat, mint kém! Ne állítsd meg, ami történni fog! Meg kell történnie! Végül minden rendben lesz. Ígérem. Tudom, hogy korábban sokszor kellett hazudnom neked, mielőtt elmentem, de ez nem hazugság. Esküszöm, hogy túlélem mindezt, beleértve a csatát is.**

**Csak emlékezz arra, hogy miután ez a rémes háború véget ér, utána ismét elkezdődik egy tanév, és akkor visszatérek hozzád hetedikbe.**

**Ha emlékszel rá, hogy visszatérek hozzád, akkor minden rendben van velem.**

**Nagyon, nagyon szeretlek. Soha ne felejtsd el, szerelmem. Mindig a tiéd leszek, és csakis a tiéd, a szívem, az elmém, a testem és a lelkem. Örökre.**

**Minden szerelmemmel: Hermione J. Granger.**

Újra érezte, hogy könnyezik a szeme, és érezte, hogy egy csepp megindult az arcán. _Tudja a szörnyűségeket, amiket el fogok követni, és ennek ellenére szeret._ Nem gondolta, hogy megérdemel ilyen szintű szeretetet vagy hűséget, de a lány ettől függetlenül megadta neki.

 _De mégis mivel kell szembe néznie, amiről tudja, hogy majd meg akarom akadályozni?_ Fogalma sem volt róla, de félt attól, ami jött. Nem tudta, hogy ha tényleg annyira rémes dolog volt, hogy kibírja majd ki, hogy ne lépjen közbe. Eddig is minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy megóvja a múltban. Ekkor és korábban is hajlandó lett volna az életét adni, ha az azt jelenti, hogy Hermione biztonságban van és sértetlen.

Rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy összeszedje magát, miközben letörölte azt az árva könnycseppet az arcáról. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy rákészüljön arra, amit tudta, hogy meg kell tennie. _Egyszer már megtettem Hermione idővonalán, így mi tart vissza attól, hogy most is megtegyem?_

Megfordult, és szembe nézett a férfival, akivel tényleg törődött, és akit jobban tisztelt, mint valaha bárkit. Úgy érezte, hogy a világ súlya nehezedik a vállaira, és ez rosszabb volt, mint amit valaha. korábban érzett, de tudta, hogy Hermione szerelmével ki fogja bírni. Bármit kibírt volna.

– Rendben, Albus. Mit terveztél pontosan? Mit tegyek meg érted? – kérdezte Perselus, és magában azért imádkozott, hogy Hermione tényleg őszinte legyen azzal kapcsolatban, hogy történjék bármi, szeretni fogja.


	25. Chapter 25

** Huszonötödik fejezet. **

**1978 – 21 évvel korábban**

Perselus észrevette, hogy másnap reggel Hermione nem volt ott a reggelinél. Az ajtón tartotta a szemét, és azt várta, hogy bármelyik pillanatban betoppanhat. Mikor a lány nem jött, halványan összeráncolta a homlokát.

Elment az első órájára, és leült az ekkor már állandó helyére, a lány barátai mellé, és fenntartott egy helyet köztünk Hermionénak. Rájött, hogy a lány biztosan elaludt, és ezért hagyta ki a reggelit, vagy belefeledkezett egy könyvbe... vagy ilyesmi. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a barátai megjegyezték, hogy Hermione hajlamos elfeledkezni az időről, ha egy könyvről van szó.

De az órára sem érkezett meg. Perselus odapillantott Remusra, eltűnődve azon, hogy vajon a vérfarkas tudja-e, hogy hol lehet Hermione, de nem kérdezett rá.

Az óra után követte őket, és azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon a következő órájukon látja-e a lányt. _Annyira nem aludhatott el, hogy két órát kihagyjon, vagy de?_ De Hermione a második órán sem jelent meg.

Ahogy a harmadikon sem. Ekkor már elkezdett kicsit aggódni érte. Hermione soha nem hagyott ki egyetlen órát sem. _Talán beteg?_ Előző este tökéletesen nézett ki, amikor otthagyta.

Útban az ebédre, kicsit gyorsabban sétált, és utolérte a lány barátait.

– Tudja valamelyikőtök, hogy hol van Hermione? – kérdezte őket.

Sirius mérgesen pillantott rá, ami nem volt újdonság, de nem szólt egy szót sem. James és Remus egymásra pillantottak, mint akik azon vitatkoznak, hogy mondjanak-e bármit. Peter egyszerűen vállat vont, mivel fogalma sem volt semmiről.

Lily volt az, aki végül megforgatta a szemeit a csoportból, a fiúk viselkedése miatt, mielőtt megszólalt.

– Az isten szerelmére, fiúk, nevetségesek vagytok. Hermione szeretné, ha elmondanánk neki, szóval Sirius igazán befejezhetnéd a morcos pillantásokat.

Lily Perselushoz fordult.

– Amikor reggel nem ébredt fel magától, odamentem hozzá, és felébresztettem. Pokolian nézett ki, és azt mondta, hogy ágyban marad ma. Azt hiszem, hogy beszedett valami vírust, vagy nem tudom. Az arca is fel volt picit dagadva, és a szemei pirosak voltak.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, de nem mondott semmit. Hermione egész évben nem volt beteg. Még a legrosszabb tél idején sem. _Miért lett hirtelen beteg, amikor végre újra jó idő van odakint?_

Lily látva a fiú összeráncolt homlokát, kicsit közelebb lépett hozzá, és lágyan megkérdezte.

– Vitatkoztatok, vagy valami?

Perselus tekintete találkozott a lányéval, miközben picit összeszűkítette a szemeit.

– Miért, mondott valamit? – Ha Hermione dühös volt rá, akkor fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért.

Lily megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Csak... nos úgy nézett ki, mint aki sírt. De, ha megfázott, vagy beszedett valamit, akkor az megmagyarázza, hogy miért dagadt fel az arca, és miért pirosodtak ki a szemei. – Halványan, önelégülten a fiúra mosolygott. – Ha megfázás, akkor nem csodálkoznék rajta, ha hamarosan te is produkálnád a tüneteket.

Perselus hallotta, ahogy Black felmordult a burkolt célzáson, és ez picit megmosolyogtatta őt is.

– Nos, nem vitatkoztunk. Ha a közeljövőben visszatérsz a hálókörletbe, kérlek mondd meg neki, hogy remélem hamarosan jobb érzi magát – mondta, és a legkevésbé sem örült neki, hogy a degenerált trió fültanúja volt ennek, de nem tehetett róla, ki kellett mondania.

Lily bólintott, és rámosolygott.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jól van. Talán csak egy szörnyű allergiáról van szó. Végülis újra tavasz van.

Perselus halványan bólintott, majd bement a nagyterembe. Hiányzott neki, hogy nem tudott Hermionéval beszélgetni fejben. Ekkor már eléggé megszokta. Az, hogy a lány nem volt jelen, olyan volt, mintha hiányzott volna egy része.

Folytatta a napját, és óráról órára járt. Amikor átváltoztatás tanon volt, észrevette, hogy McGalagony sem nézett ki valami rózsásan. Azt is észrevette, hogy időről időre Hermione barátaira pillant, és a tekintete megtelik szomorúsággal. Párszor azon is rajtakapta, hogy felé pillant ugyanígy.

Valami nem stimmelt. Perselus érezte, de tudta, hogy ha rákérdezne McGalagonynál, soha nem kapna választ. Valószínűleg az idősebb boszorkány elkergetné, és kíváncsinak nevezné, vagy ilyesmi.

Később a vacsoráról indult visszafelé, amikor megpillantott egy másodpercre egy enyhén borzas, göndör hajkoronát. Gyorsan követte, de nem volt teljesen biztos benne, hogy Hermione az. Befordult a sarkon, és látta, hogy a lány elszalad egy másik folyosón, és ekkor tökéletesen látta az arcát.

 _Basszus, jó gyors. Hogy lehet valaki ilyen kicsiként ilyen gyors?_ Tűnődött el.

Perselus még egy sarkon befordult, és azon volt, hogy utána szól, mikor a lány bement egy helyiségbe, és becsukta maga mögött az ajtót. Mikor a fiú végre odaért, megtudta, hogy McGalagony irodája az. Próbált hallgatózni, de semmit sem hallott, ami azt jelentette, hogy némító bűbájokkal vették körbe a szobát. Amikor a kezét az ajtóra helyezte, az azonnal lerepült onnan. Védelmi bűbájok, hogy mindenkit távol tartsanak.

 _Mi folyik itt?_ Tűnődött el.

Várakozott, de a lány jó sokáig odabent volt. Végül feladta, és visszament a hálókörletbe. Ismét azon gondolkodott, hogy mi történt. Ha azért ment McGalagonyhoz, mert kihagyott néhány órát, az nem tartott volna el ennyi ideig. Plusz, akkor nem húztak volna fel ilyen erős védelmet. Végül sóhajtott, és tudta, hogy egyszerűen csak hiányzott neki Hermione, ami butaság volt, hiszen előző nap látta, de akkor is hiányzott neki. Remélte, hogy másnap látja. Úgy aludt el, hogy rá gondolt.

Hermione végre készen állt arra, hogy újra lássa Minervát. Azzal töltötte a nap nagy részét, hogy megpróbálta megint kontroll alá vonni az érzelmeit. A maradék időben pedig kipróbált pár varázsigét, ami eltűntette az arcáról a kárt, amit az előző esti és a napközbeni, rengeteg sírás okozott.

Az arcbúbja feldagadt, ahogy a szemei is, ráadásul azok kipirosodtak és vérágasak is voltak. Ezen felül az orra is piros volt, duzzadt és ki is dörzsölte. Azt pedig meg se említsük, hogy másnaposnak érezte magát, és úgy gondolta, hogy a lángnyelv whisky az oka; egyszóval pokolian nézett ki.

Vett egy hosszú zuhanyt, és ez segített, de ettől függetlenül szörnyen nézett ki. Egy sóhajtással felvett egy sokat hordott, réginek tűnő farmert egy hosszú felsővel, majd felvette a szandálját. Kibontva hagyta a haját, mivel lusta volt bármit kezdeni vele.

Ezután Minerva keresésére indult. Tudta, hogy az idősebb boszorkány számított a látogatására, és a beszélgetésre. Nem akart senkivel foglalkozni, így felgyorsított léptekkel haladt végig a folyosókon. Tudta, hogy ha valaki látta, úgy nézhetett ki, mint akit egy troll üldöz, olyan gyorsan haladt.

Egy pillanatra azt gondolta, hogy valaki lohol utána, de nem állt meg, hogy megnézze, hogy igaza volt-e. Nem volt kedve senkivel beszélgetni.

Szóval gyorsított a tempón, és mikor végre odaért Minerva irodájához, boldog volt, hogy nyitva találta. Nem is kopogott csak benyitott, és egyenesen bement, majd felhúzta maga mögött a legerősebb pajzsait.

Minerva egyszerűen felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá, mire Hermione picit elpirult. Elnézést kért, hogy nem kopogott, és azt mondta, hogy csak szeretne már túl lenni ezen.

Minerva megértően a szék felé mutatott, és megvárta míg Hermione elhelyezkedett, mielőtt akár egy szót szólt volna.

– Hermione, sokkal jobban nézel ki, drágám. Hogy érzed magad?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Pokolian, de túlélem.

A szavak majdnem egyszerre nevetették és ríkatták ismételten meg _. Én élni fogok, de ők nem._ Gondolta.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Átnéztem néhány emlékedet, kedvesem, és már én is látom, hogy mire gondolt Albus néhány szempontból. Túlságosan összefonódnak a dolgok. Ha megpróbáljuk megmenteni James Pottert és Lily Evanst... akkor a Sötét Nagyúr nem tűnik el azokra az évekre. Fogalmam sincs, hogy az ő túlélése, mit jelentene számunkra abban az időben, és mi lenne a végkifejlet. Ha meg mentjük Siriust, akkor a barátod, Harry hal meg. Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mi lehet a megoldás.

Minerva megdörzsölte a homlokát, érezte, hogy elkezd fájni a feje attól, ahogy kavarogtak a gondolatai.

– Ami Perselust illeti, azt sem látom, hogy őt hogyan menthetnénk meg. Nem tudok elég korán odaérni, mivel vele van Voldemort. Azt sem tudom, hogy milyen fajta kígyó marja meg, vagy, hogy milyen bájital gyógyíthatná esetleg meg. Az egyetlen fél megoldás az, hogy megkérdezzük Perselus Pitont, hiszen addigra bájitalmester lesz, de akkor tudomást szerez a támadásról, és fogalmam sincs, hogy mi történne, ha megtudná.

Hermione lassan bólintott.

– Tudom, nekem is ez a dilemmám. Nem tudom, hogyan mentsem meg akkor, ahogy azt sem tudom igazán, hogy most hogyan mentsem meg. Azt tudom, hogy amikor Harryt megmarta a baziliszkusz, akkor a főnix könny gyógyította meg, de ekkora vérveszteség, a méreg és a nyílt sebek mellett... nem tudom, hogy elég lenne-e. Azt tudom, hogy a bezoár majdnem minden mérget hatástalanít, de Nagini egy külön kategória. Azt sem tudom, hogy ez elég lenne-e. Plusz, mindent átgondolva, ha nem hiszi azt, hogy haldoklik, nem adná át az emlékeit. Az emlékei segítették Harryt, hogy végül legyőzze a Sötét Nagyurat. Szóval egyáltalán nem figyelmeztethetem. Ha Perselus nem gondolja azt, hogy haldoklik, akkor nem fogja átadni az emlékeit.

Minerva elgondolkodott mindezen. Lennie kellett valamilyen útnak.

– Azt mondtad, hogy nem gondoltad úgy, hogy meghalt. Miért? Halottnak tűnt az emlékben.

Hermione újra a könnyeivel küszködött. Jó néhány pillanatba telt, míg ismét összeszedte magát.

– Nem tudom. Én... én tudom, hogy nem úgy tűnt, mint aki lélegzik vagy valami... de... úgy éreztem. Azt éreztem, hogy még nem halt meg. Éreztem, hogy egy szikrányi élet még maradt benne. Ezt sem tudom igazán elmagyarázni, de nem volt időnk rá, hogy vele maradjuk. Ha maradunk... akkor valószínűleg mi is meghalunk.

Minerva egy darabig néma csendben ült.

– Hermione, még nem tudom, hogy mi a megoldás, de időre lesz szükségem, hogy rájöjjek.

Hermione sóhajtott, és kényszerrel elnyomta a szomorúságát. Tudta, mit kell tennie.

– Minerva, semmit sem tehetsz. Te magad mondtad, hogy túlságosan egybefonódik minden, hogy megállítsuk. Egyiküket sem menthetjük meg.

Minervának elszorult a szíve, ahogy könnyezni kezdett a szeme.

– Hermione, bárcsak segíthetnék neked. Azt kívánom, bár volna valami, amivel megállíthatnám. De lesz elegendő időm, hogy kitaláljak valamit. Nem adom fel, míg nem találok neked megoldást. Nem hagyhatom, hogy visszamenj azzal a tudattal, hogy mi vár rád ott. Az egy szörnyű élet, hogy bárkit odaküldjünk.

Hermione szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Tudom. Éppen ezért kell eltávolítanunk a fejedből ezeket az emlékeket, Minerva. Nem tarthatod meg őket. Nem tudhatsz róla, hogy mi fog történni. Lehet, hogy olyat teszel, amivel mindent megváltoztatsz, ha megtartod őket.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Gyermekem, nem tennék olyat, ami esetleg kockáztatná a jövőnket.

– Szándékosan nem is. De lehet, hogy hagysz valamit kicsúszni a kezedből. Lehet, nem bírnál ölbe tett kézzel ülni, és végignézni mindezt. Túlságosan fontosak neked az emberek ahhoz, hogy ne tegyél semmit. Részben ez az oka, hogy miért nem maradhatok. Ebben Dumbledore-nak igaza van. Én sem tudnék hátradőlni, és hagyni őket meghalni. Az őrületbe kergetne, ha újra látnom kéne a haláluk – mondta Hermione.

Minerva még jobban ráncolta a homlokát, de Hermione folytatta.

– Ki kell őket húznod, és hagynod, hogy az utolsó nyomukat is kitöröljem az emlékeidből. Nem kockáztathatom, hogy együtt élj azzal a tudattal, hogy mi lesz ennek az egésznek a vége. Azzal a tudattal, hogy nem tehetsz semmit, hogy megakadályozd.

Minerva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Hermione, nem hagyom, hogy kitöröld az emlékeimet. De, ha tényleg úgy érzed, hogy még nem tudhatok róla, akkor hadd tegyek rájuk legalább egy bűbájt. Be tudom állítani úgy, hogy ne láthassam őket addig, míg nincs itt az ideje, de megtagadom, hogy vakon keringjek ebben az egészben.

Hermione elgondolkodott rajta. Ez egy tisztességes kompromisszum volt. Így Minerva nem tölti a következő tizenöt vagy húsz évet azzal, hogy azon rágódik, amit nem lehet megváltoztatni.

– Rendben, kinyithatod őket a hetedik tanévem közepén. Ez majd figyelmeztet a háborúra – mondta Hermione.

Minerva megrázta a fejét.

– Az első éved kezdete? Hogy tudjam, ki vagy.

Hermione rámosolygott.

– Enélkül is tudni fogod, hogy ki vagyok. Azokat az emlékeid nem veszem el, csak azokat, amik később történnek.

– Nem, kedvesem, nem maradok ilyen sokáig a sötétben – válaszolta Minerva.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Akkor a hetedik tanév kezdete?

Minerva felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Nem. Mit szólnál a második évhez?

Hermione újra sóhajtott.

– Hatodik.

– Harmadik – mondta Minerva. – Nem tudok segíteni, ha nem tudom, hogy mit tegyek. Időre van szükségem, hogy kitaláljak valamit.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Dumbledore-nak meg van minden emlékem, és nem lát rá esélyt, hogy bármit megváltoztassunk. Én már régóta élek velük, és én sem tudom, hogyan változtathatunk meg bármit. Mi lenne, ha az ötödik évem után? 

Minerva elgondolkodott ezen. Ez két évet adna neki, de tudta, hogy Sirius a lány ötödik évének végén halt meg. Esélye sem lenne, hogy megpróbálja valahogy megmenteni úgy, ha nem tudna semmit az eseményekről.

– Negyedik – mondta Minerva. _Így lenne egy évem kitalálni valamit._

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Negyedik év vége. Nem állíthatod meg Harryt a Trimágus tusán. Nem figyelmeztetheted, vagy avatkozhatsz közbe.

Minerva elgondolkodott mindenen, amiről tudott, és egy rövid időn belül bólintott.

– Rendben. A negyedik tanéved végén.

Hermione bólintott.

– De a vége alatt az ötödik előtti nyári szünetet értem. Miután elmentünk az iskolából. Minket sem állíthatsz meg. Bármit teszünk, Harry, Ron vagy én, nem állíthatod meg. Nem akadályozhatod meg, hogy megtegyük, amit meg kell tennünk. Nem avatkozhatsz bele az eseményekbe, ami a gyermekkorunk része. Szeretném, ha letennél egy esküt, ami biztosítja, hogy nem változtatsz meg semmit. Senkinek sem mondhatod el. Nem beszélhetsz arról, ami tudod, hogy meg fog történni, míg véget nem ér.

Minerva ismét összeráncolta a homlokát.

– De, hogy fogom megvitatni Albusszal, ha egyszer megtudom, ha belekényszerítesz ebbe az eskübe?

Hermione elgondolkodott rajta.

– Rendben, nem beszélhetsz a dolgokról olyan embereknek, akik nem tudnak róla. Ehhez mit szólsz? Ha már tudnak róla, akkor beszélhetsz.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Nem hagyod Perselusnak, hogy bármit megtudjon? Azt sem, hogy szereted? Azt sem, hogy valójában ki vagy? Hagyod, hogy úgy nézzen szembe a halállal, hogy azt gondolja, hogy egy nap csak úgy elhagytad őt?

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Nagyon szeretném elmondani neki. Nem szeretném, hogy gyűlöljön. Ahogy azt sem, hogy azt higgye, hogy ez csak egy ostoba játék volt. Nem az. Tényleg szeretem. Annyira fáj a tudat, hogy mi vár rá, és az, hogy nem állíthatom meg, vagy figyelmeztethetem rá. Nem érdemli meg a halált. Annyit adott magából, és... nem is ő volt az ura annak a rohadt pálcának, amire fájt Voldemort foga. Értelmetlen volt a halála. Csak egy újabb lélek, ami szörnyeteg listájára került, egy élet, ami szükségtelenül vétetett. Azt kívánom, bár tudtam volna akkor, hogy hogyan mentsem meg. De nem tudtam. Viszont, ha túléli... akkor ez sem így alakul.

Hermione végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján.

– Ha nem bolondított volna így meg a hülye háború, és a sok elveszített élet, akkor talán nem lettem volna olyan, mint voltam. Azon az estén nem lettem volna a klubhelyiségben. Nem löktem volna el magamtól a barátaimat és a fiúmat, nem törődve semmivel, csak a tanulmányaimmal, akármilyen unalmasak voltak. Nem hagytam volna ki az étkezéseket, ahogy akkor tettem. Így az időnyerőmet sem használtam volna. Nem kerültem volna vissza ide az időben.

Minerva ismét ráncolta a homlokát, miközben elgondolkodott ezen.

– Hermione, nem vagy bolond. Csak rájöttél, hogy a dolgok, amik korábban fontosak voltak, már nem azok. Csak felnőttél. Rájöttél, hogy a fiú, aki korábban fontos volt, nem illik hozzád. Rájöttél, hogy a dolgok, amikre úgy hitted vágysz, és gyermekként fontosak voltak... nem azok. Nem történt veled semmi más mint, hogy felnőttél. Muszáj volt felnőnöd.

Hermione leült az egyik üres székre. Végiggondolta, hogy mi történt a háború alatt, majd hirtelen, kicsit kihúzta magát.

– Felnőtt? Azt gondolod, hogy felnőtt vagyok. Olyan hülye és önző vagyok néha. Annyira koncentráltam rá, hogy ne veszítsem el az itteni barátaimat, hogy nem gondoltam azokra, akiket otthon már veszítettem el. 

Minerva sóhajtott. _A gyermek olyan szigorú magával._

– Hermione, mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem vagy hülye vagy önző. Szóval, most mondd el. Mondd el, hogy kik a többiek.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét.

– Nem gondoltam Tonks halálára. Nem gondoltam Collin Creevy halálára. Nem gondoltam Fred halálára, vagy George szenvedésére, amit emiatt átélt.  

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, és szomorúan bámulta Minervát.

– Ők ikrek, Fred és George. Ikrek, és amikor George elveszíti Fredet... egy részét veszíti el. Ezután már nem olyan, mint volt. Nem tudja tovább vinni a vicc boltot, amit együtt nyitottak. Nem azért, mert szüksége van hozzá Fredre, hanem azért, mert elveszett az a része, ami szeretné csinálni. Nem bír együtt élni az emlékekkel, amiket közösen éltek át Freddel a helyen. Fejlesztették a termékeiket. Nevettek és tréfálkoztak mindenkivel, akivel esélyük volt.

Hermione könnyei ismét csordogálni kezdtek az arcán, ahogy rájuk gondolt.

– Majdnem megölte Mollyt, az édesanyjukat, amikor Fred meghalt. Nem érdemelte meg, hogy így elveszítse a fiát. Egy nagyon kedves ember. Mindenkit befogad, akivel találkozik, és fontoskodik körülöttük, mint egy tyúkanyó. Hatalmas családja van, és még nagyobbá teszi azzal, ahogy mindenkit szereti. Ginny nagyon hasonlít az anyukájára. Ő is folyton fontoskodik körülöttünk, és a temperamentumuk is hasonló. Annak nagyon örülök, hogy Ginnyt megóvtuk a háborútól.

Minerva nem tudta, hogy kik voltak azok az emberek, akikről Hermione beszélt, de érezte a lány fájdalmát, és ez még jobban elszomorította.

– Hermione, ez nem a te hibád. Nem te tehetsz ezeknek az embereknek a haláláról. Egyik esetben sem. Sem az itteni barátaidéról, sem az otthoni barátokéról. Nem te ölted meg őket. Az emberek meghalnak a háborúban, és ez szörnyű. Nem menthetsz meg mindenkit.

Hermione lassan bólintott.

– Tudom. Ezt pontosan tudom... de ettől függetlenül azt kívánom, bár tehetnék valamit, hogy segítsek rajtuk. Úgy érzem, hogy okkal tértem ide vissza, és... hasznavehetetlennek és reményveszettnek érezem magam a tudattól, hogy semmit sem tehetek, hogy megváltoztassam a dolgokat. Még soha életemben nem éreztem magam hasznavehetetlennek korábban... és utálom ezt az érzést.

Minerva odalépett hozzá és adott néhány zsebkendőt a fiatal nő könnyeinek, amik csordogáltak az arcán.

– Mit teszel Perselusszal kapcsolatban?

Hermione sóhajtott, és újra végigfuttatta az ujjait a haját.

– Nem... nem tudom. Nem hagyhatom, hogy abban a tudatban haljon meg, hogy nem volt nekem fontos. Hogy azt gondolja, hogy nem szerettem eléggé ahhoz, hogy vele maradjak.

Hermione megtörölte a szemét, és kifújta az orrát, majd újra belenézett Minerva szemébe.

– Minerva, mit fogok csinálni? Hogy mehetek vissza a... semmihez? Hogy térhetek vissza úgy, hogy tudom, hogy soha többé nem látom viszont? Még úgyis, amilyen rémes volt velem, mint professzor… úgy is akarom őt. Látni akarom, és azt, hogy a karjaiba vegyen. Szeretném hallani, ahogy felolvas nekem a selymes hangján.

Minerva összeráncolta a szemöldökét.

– Tényleg olyan rémes volt veled, kedvesem?

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Igen, nem bírt elviselni. Éppen ezért tartom érdekesnek, hogy most ilyen fontos vagyok neki. Azon tűnődöm, hogy ez vajon azért van-e, mert még nem az a kemény ember, aki úgy érzi, hogy soha, senki nem szerette, vagy akarta őt. Még nincs benne annyi év gyűlölet. Talán akkor is beleszeretek, ha túléli. Azt nem tudom, hogy vajon tovább tudott-e volna lépni... a Lily iránt érzett szerelmén, de úgy gondolom, hogy mindent számba véve, nem bántam volna, ha osztoznom kell vele Perseluson. Feltéve, ha valaha félre tudta volna tenni a tőlem érzett idegességet. Sokszor elég rossz a temperamentuma.

Hermione picit felnevetett.

– Igaz, én is idegesítő voltam. Olyan fiatal, és mohón vágytam rá, hogy mindenkit lenyűgözzek a képességeimmel és a tudásommal. Szerettem volna bebizonyítani, hogy úgyis, hogy mugli születésű vagyok, érek annyit, ha nem többet, mint bármelyik aranyvérű. Bebizonyítani, hogy a vér semmit sem jelent. Visszanézve, eltűnődöm rajta, hogy néha nem idegesítettem-e fel direkt. Tudom, hogy itt, eleinte pontosan ezt tettem. Rávettem, hogy beszéljen velem. Fogadást kötöttem vele, hogy bebizonyítsam neki, hogy igazam van az ostoba bájitallal kapcsolatban.

Ismét felnevetett halkan, miközben folytatta.

–  Perselus volt az, akitől megtanultam, hogy hogyan kell elkészíteni azt a bájitalt. Ő a legjobb bájitalmester, akivel valaha találkoztam. A tény, hogy megmutattam neki valamit, amit ő mutatott nekem... csak... valahogy vicces.

Felnézett Minervára.

– Mondtam, hogy bolond vagyok. Azt is elértem, hogy megtanítsa nekem a legértékesebb tudását. Azt, amit fogadok, hogy korábban senkinek sem tanított meg. Egy olyan tudást, amit a későbbi életében tudtam, hogy sokat használt, de én inkább most akartam megtanulni, hogy ő taníthassa meg nekem. Azon tűnődöm, hogy ha valaha rájön, hogy ki vagyok, mérges lesz-e rám miatta.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– A Perselus, akit gyermekként ismertem, az lett volna. De ez a verzió... azt nem tudom. És soha nem is tudom meg. – Letörölte a friss könnycseppjeit, amik lefolytak az arcán.

Hermione újra halkan kuncogott.

– Ha rájön, hogy ki vagyok, akkor remélem, hogy sosem tudja meg, hogy mit tett Remus a harmadik tanévemben. Lehet, hogy akkor mindkettőnket megátkozná.

Minerva érezte, ahogy apró mosoly jelent meg az ajkán.

– Mit tett Mr. Lupin?

Hermione újra elmosolyodott az emléken.

– Ő volt a sötét varázslatok kivédése tanárunk. A mumussal dolgoztunk, és az egyik barátom félt Perselustól. Remus önelégülten elmosolyodott, mikor ezt megtudta, és Neville fülébe suttogott valamit. Amikor a fiú kivédte a mumust, Perselusra egy csúnya zöld ruha, a kezébe egy piros kézitáska, és a fejére pedig egy hasonlóan ronda keselyűs kalap került.

Minerva halkan kuncogott.

– De miért átkozna meg téged ezért, kedvesem? Nem úgy hangzik, mintha bármi közöd lenne ehhez.

Hermione szélesebben mosolygott.

– Idén párbajoztunk. – Minerva felvont szemöldökkel nézett a lányra. – Csak egyszerű és ártalmatlan varázsigéket használtunk. Szerette volna gyakorolni a sebességet, amikor kilövi a varázslatokat. Szóval így tettünk. Az egyik ártalmatlan rontás, amit rászórtam, pontosan ugyanezt a keselyűs kalapot tette a fejére – mondta Hermione, és ismét kuncogott, ahogy visszaemlékezett rá.

Minerva együtt nevetett Hermionéval.

– Az a szerencsétlen pasas. Hermione ez borzalmas – mondta Minerva, még mindig nevetve. – Reméljük, hogy nem tudja meg. Főleg úgy, ha tényleg olyan rossz a temperamentuma, ahogy mondod.

Hermione kuncogása alábbhagyott.

– Egyszer viccesnek gondolta, talán újra annak fogja. Kétlem, de van rá esély. Tényleg mókásan nézett ki abban a kalapban, de inkább aranyosan. Összezavarta a varázslat, mielőtt megmosolyogtatta. Ez részben az oka, hogy rászórtam. Szerettem volna látni a mosolyát. Azelőtt, hogy visszatértem ide, soha nem láttam mosolyogni, pedig szép mosolya van – mondta szaggatott hangon, miközben arra gondolt, hogy soha többé nem látja majd a férfi mosolyát.

Minerva a kezébe vette a lányét, és megszorította.

– Talán ez volt az ideutazásod célja, kedvesem, hogy adj neki egy olyan időszakot, amikor boldog lehetett az életében. Ha tényleg olyan szerencsétlen volt korábban... akkor adtál neki valamit, amire szeretettel fog visszagondolni. Arra a tudatra, hogy egyszer valaki szerette, nagyon szerette.

Hermione halványan, könnyes szemekkel a nőre mosolygott.

– Talán. Ha erről van szó... akkor remélem, hogy adtam neki valamit, ami segíti majd az életben. Örülök, hogy nem abban a tudatban hal meg, hogy azt gondolja, senkinek sem volt fontos. De úgy fog meghalni, hogy azt hiszi, mindenki gyűlöli, és én... én ezt sem szeretném. Hagytam neki egy üzenetet Dumbledore-nál, szóval Perselus tudni fogja, hogy végül mindenki megtudja, hogy mit áldozott fel azért, hogy megmentsen minket. Dumbledore aggódott, hogy Perselus majd nem teszi meg azt, amit meg kell tennie, amiatt a változás miatt, amit én okoztam a szívében.

Minerva elgondolkodott ezen.

– Gyermekem, ha tényleg szeretnéd, hogy megtudja az igazat, akkor hagyj neki egy levelet nálam is. Mondd el neki, hogy miért mentél el. Mondd el neki, hogy mit érzel iránta. Mondj el neki mindent, ami nem változtat sokat. Csak, hogy tudja, hogy fontos neked. Azt, hogy szereted őt. És majd odaadom neki, ha eljön az ideje.

Hermione bólintott, miközben friss könnyek szöktek a szemébe.

– Azt hiszem, hogy igazad van. Nem mondhatok el neki mindent, de azt legalább tudni fogja, hogy milyen mélységesen szeretem. Csak azt kívánom... azt kívánom, hogy valahogy bár figyelmeztethetném, de tudom, hogy nem szabad. Az emlékei nélkül Harry soha nem szabadul meg Voldemorttól. Perselusnak azt kell hinnie, hogy haldoklik, hogy átadja őket. Ehhez szüksége van a végső árulásra a szörnyetegtől, hogy ténylegesen megmenthessen minket.

Minerva sóhajtott. Későre járt.

– Húzzuk ki az emlékeket, és csináljuk meg, amit muszáj. Holnap hosszú napod lesz, és nem sok időd maradt, hogy mindenkivel időt tölts. Meglátom, hogy rá tudom-e venni Albust arra, hogy a következő néhány napban törölje az órákat, hogy még több időd legyen mindenkivel.

Hermione bólintott, majd felállt. A két nő megfogta egymást kezét, és összeérintették a pálcájukat. Minerva letette az esküt, hogy nem oszt meg információt, amit megtudott, olyan személlyel, aki alapból nincs tudatában a dolgoknak. Az eskü lehetővé tette, hogy meséljen Perselusnak Hermionéról, amikor eljött az ideje, de csak bizonyos dolgokról. Az eskü magától feloldódik majd Perselus támadása után, a szellemszálláson. Így Minerva, majd beszélhet a többiekkel a háború után. Az ezüst és arany kötelék körbefonta kezüket, és mindkettőjükben megerősítette az esküt.

Minerva ezután kihúzta a fejéből az összes olyan emléket, ami valakinek a halálához kapcsolódott. Kiszedett minden emléket Perselusról, és minden emléket a többiek haláláról. Egy apró fiolába tette őket, majd elzárta, és egy időzárat varázsolt rá. Nem tudta kinyitni, csak Hermione negyedik éve után.

Ezután, Hermione a felejtésmágiát használta, hogy biztosra menjen, hogy a nő semmire se emlékezzen a fiola tartalmából. Semmire, ami megváltoztathatja a jövőt. Miután kimondta, Minerva üveges tekintettel bámult rá, miközben még mindig a kezében tartotta a fiolát.

– Hermione, miért vagy az irodámban, és mi ez a kezemben? – kérdezte az idősebb nő, és még kicsit kába volt a varázslattól.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és csak annyit mondott el, amennyiből megtudhatta a boszorkány, hogy mi történt, anélkül, hogy kiadta volna a jövőt. Minerva a kezében lévő fiolára pillantott, és a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, mikor rájött, hogy mit tett.

Hermione elmagyarázta az esküt is. Elmagyarázta, hogy azért volt szükség ilyen drasztikus lépésekre, hogy biztosítsa a jövő biztonságát.

Tudta, hogy saját akaratából tette meg, és emlékezett is rá valamennyire; Minerva felsóhajtott. Tudta, hogy bizonyára nagyon borzasztó dolgokról lehetett szó, ha ezt kellett tennie ahhoz, hogy megvédje saját magát és mindenki mást. De nem erőltette a válaszokat, mivel azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha így tenne, akkor kezdhetnék elölről az egészet.

Minerva szorosan megölelte Hermionét, mielőtt visszaküldte a lányt a hálókörletbe. Minerva a különleges emlékeit őrző polcra helyezte a fiolát, és egy pillanatra azon tűnődött, hogy mi lehet a másik fiolában, amire nem emlékezett, hogy odarakta. Elmélázott rajta, hogy vajon Hermione tudott-e a másik fioláról, de belátta, hogy a lány biztos, nem tudott róla, vagy különben rátett volna egy bűbájt, vagy egyszerű megsemmisíti.


	26. Chapter 26

** Huszonhatodik fejezet **

Hermione, másnap reggel ott ült a reggelinél. Kényszeredve elnyomta magában az összes kétségbeesését ami a hazautazásával volt kapcsolatos. Nehéz volt, és erős akarat kellett hozzá, de azt mondta magának, hogy úgy fog viselkedni, mint ahogy bármelyik másik nap tette.

Felvette az egyenruháját, mivel úgy volt, hogy lesznek óráik. Még ha az elkövetkező néhány napot ki is adták nekik szünetnek, nem öltözhetett fel úgy, mint aki már előre tud róla. Gyanús lett volna, ha farmerben jelenik meg pont azon a napon, amikor kiderül, hogy szünetet kapnak.

Perselus rámosolygott, mikor belépett, mivel ő már az asztalánál ült. Hermione viszonozta a mosolyt és rákacsintott.

Remus és Lily közé ült le. Sirius szokása szerint próbált vele flörtölni, de Hermione játékosan megmondta neki, hogy soha a büdös életben nem lesz nála esélye.

Sirius ugatva felnevetett, mire sok ember odakapta a fejét. Hermione halkan kuncogott, miközben Remus fuldokolva nevetett mellett.

Érzett egy lökést a fejében, és beengedte Perselust egy kicsit, ahogy mindig tette.

 _– Most meg min vihog Black?  –_ kérdezte Perselus.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

 _– Csak a szokásos. Úgy látszik élvezi, ha folyamatosa kikosarazzák –_ válaszolta.

Látta, hogy a fiút halkan kuncogni kezd, mielőtt újabb gondolatot vetített neki.

_– Jobban vagy?_

Hermione tekintete összeért a fiúéval, és zavartan összehúzta a szemöldökét a kérdés miatt.

_– Jobban?_

_– Lily azt mondta, hogy nem érezted jól magad. Azt gondolta, hogy megfáztál, vagy allergiás vagy_ – gondolt vissza a fiú, és kíváncsi volt, hogy korábban miért hezitált picit a lány.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

_– Te megkérdezted, hogy mi van velem? Látod, mondtam én, hogy kedves vagy._

Látta Perselus ajkait felfelé görbülni, épp csak egy picit.

_– Csak veled. Szóval ez egy igen arra, hogy jobban vagy?_

Hermione egy aprót bólintott. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy a fiú gondolatban meg tudta-e állapítani, hogy ha hazudik.

_– Mit szeretnél ma csinálni?_

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

_– Talán elfelejtetted, hogy ma vannak óráink? Vagy azt javaslod, hogy lógjuk őket el? Az elég feltűnő lenne, ha mindketten hiányoznánk._

Hermione elmosolyodott.

_– Úgy értem, hogy utána, habár elég izgalmasan hangzik a veled való lógás. Akár feltűnik valakinek, akár nem._

Észrevette, hogy a fiú félrepillant egy pillanatra, mielőtt újra a szemébe néz, és az ajka még jobban mosolyra görbült.

_– Lily furcsán néz rád. Már feltűnt valakinek, és még egy órát sem lógtunk el._

Hermione odanézett Lilyre, aki önelégülten vigyorgott mellette.

– Mi az? – kérdezte Hermione.

Lily megrázta a fejét.

– Viccesek vagytok. Úgy néztek ki, mintha egy egész beszélgetést folytatnátok csak a szemeitekkel.

Hermione visszaharapott egy nevetést.

– Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy miről beszélsz. – Próbált nem megugrani, amikor Perselus egy újabb gondolatot vetített a fejébe.

 _– Rémesen hazudsz, ezen dolgoznunk kell. Szinte megalázóan rosszul csinálod –_ mondta a fiú, miközben Hermione minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy ne pillantson vissza rá, habár az ajka  picit megremegett attól, hogy visszatartotta a nevetést.

Lily, mivel fogalma sem volt az egész belső beszélgetésről, tovább folytatta a beszédet.

– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem így van, de nagyon aranyos látvány. Csak eltűnődtem azon, hogy amennyit néha kettesben eltűntök; milyen hamar látunk majd titeket viszont, a vizsgák után, egy pici kis Perselusszal vagy Hermionéval.

Hermionénak kikerekedtek a szemei.

– Micsoda? – kérdezte, és olyan szinten megijedt, hogy a villája csikorgott a tányéron, miközben abban reménykedett, hogy Perselus nem látta meg ezt a megjegyzést a fejé _ben._

 _– Micsoda? –_ küldte gyorsan a gondolatát a fiú _._ _– Nem ezért... nem ezért nem voltál tegnap, ugye? –_ _K_ özben azon tűnődött, hogy vajon ezért szaladt-e előző este McGalagony irodájába, és volt ott olyan sokáig.

Hermione sóhajtott. Ennyit a reményeiről, hogy a fiú elsiklik felette. Habár érezte, hogy Perselus picit pánikba esett miatta.

Megrázta a fejét.

 _– Nem_ – gondolta. _– Lily csak... nos, Lily. Azt hiszem, neki ez a módszere arra, hogy kiderítse, hogy komoly pár vagyunk-e._

– Jól hallottad – mondta Lily, és játékosan mozgatta a szemöldökét, mire Hermione sóhajtott.

Szerencsére megmentette bárminemű válaszadástól az, hogy Dumbledore felállt, és felhívta a diákok figyelmét. Bár Hermione így is hallotta Perselus utolsó gondolatát, amit kivetített neki.

_– Azok vagyunk?_

Hermione belenézett a fiú szemébe.

 _– Perselus, szeretlek. Hogy lehetnék ennél komolyabb?_ – gondolta, épp mielőtt az igazgató felszólalt volna.

– Szeretnék szép jó reggelt kívánni minden diáknak! Viszont a bejelenteni valóm csak a hetedik évfolyamra vonatkozik. A nyakunkon vannak a Ravasz vizsgák, így minden diákot arra buzdítok, hogy szánjon rá időt, és rendesen készüljön fel rájuk. Ha több időre van szükségetek a tanuláshoz, ez majd a segítségetekre lesz. A hetedikeseknek adok egy kis felmentést az órákra való bejárás alól, az elkövetkező néhány napra. Ez majd hagy időt arra, hogy tanuljatok vagy pihenjetek, attól függ, hogy mire van szükségetek. Bíztatlak benneteket a tanulásra, de csak ti tudjátok, hogy mennyire vagytok felkészültek. A tantestület sem fogja bolygatni azokat, akik épp nem tanulással foglalkoznak. Mindannyian tudjátok, hogy milyen fontosak a Ravasz vizsgák. Ha úgy érzitek, hogy szükségetek volna a tanórákra, akkor a professzorok ettől függetlenül is elérhetőek lesznek az órarend szerinti időben, hogy segítsenek nektek, ha tudnak. Azt javasom a professzoroknak, hogy ilyen esetben szánjanak néhány percet minden diákra. Ma szerda van, szóval a hetedikes diákoknak hétfőn kell legközelebb órára menniük. Csak erről lett volna szó – mondta Dumbledore, és ismét helyet foglalt.

Hermione tudta, hogy ez érte történt. Főleg, hogy találkozott a tekintete a férfiéval, és az rámosolygott. Hermione viszonozta halványan a mosolyt, mielőtt folytatta a reggelizést. Remélte, hogy ez azt jelentette, hogy hétfőig volt ideje elbúcsúznia.

 _– Úgy tűnik, ezek szerint mégis lóghatunk_. – Az érkező gondolatot visszarántotta a jelenbe a barátaihoz és a szerelméhez.

Halványan Perselusra mosolygott.

_– Úgy tűnik, hogy igen._

_– Ez azt jelenti, hogy egész szünetben kettesben leszel velem_? – kérdezte a fiú.

Hermione azt kívánta bár megtehetné.

 _– Ez azt jelenti, hogy az idő egy részében kettesben lehetsz velem. Valamennyi időt a többi barátommal is töltenem kell. Csatlakozhatnál hozzánk. Szeretném, ha ott lennél –_ gondolta, és szélesen a fiúra mosolygott. 

Hermione látta, ahogy Perselus sóhajt.

_– Ha muszáj. De csak akkor, ha megígéred, hogy később kiengesztelsz és kárpótolsz a kiesett időért, amit az idióta barátoddal, Blackkel keltett eltöltenem._

Hermione vigyorgott.

_– Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez megvalósítható._

Perselus elégedetten elmosolyodott.

_– Megint párbajozhatnánk. Az nyer, aki előbb levetkőzteti a másikat_ _._

Hermionéból kirobbant a nevetés, mire Remus és Lily rápillantottak. Azt mondta nekik, hogy eszébe jutott egy vicces gondolat, mire mindketten egyszerűen megcsóválták a fejüket.

 _– Már láttad, hogy néhány csuklómozdulatommal le tudlak vetkőztetni_ – gondolta a lány, és még mindig önelégülten mosolygott.

Perselus megint kuncogott.

_– Akkor könnyű kihívás lesz számodra a győzelem. Mégis mi a hátránya ennek?_

Végül Hermione eltolta maga elől a tányérját. Már amúgy sem volt éhes.

 _– Azt hiszem, hogy ki kell várnod, hogy megtudd. Nem igaz?_ – A fiúra kacsintott, és megmondta a barátainak, hogy később találkoznak, majd felállt és elindult a folyosóra vezető ajtók felé.

Végigsétált a folyosón, amikor érezte, hogy a fiú elkapja a karját és megforgatja a tengelye körül. Ettől picit megszédült.

– Mi? Mármint úgy értetted, hogy most rögtön?

Perselus adott neki egy gyors puszit, és azonnal elindult a Szükség Szobája felé. A lány halk nevetését visszaverték a falak. Behúzta a szobába, ahol nem kapott más helyet, csak egy hatalmas nagy ágy, amin szaténok és selymek voltak.

Perselus hamar rájött a kihívás hátulütőjére. Hermione egyszerűen élvezte, ha szórakozhatott vele. Valahányszor eltűntette a lány egyik ruháját, az suhintott egyet a kezével, és visszavarázsolta magára. Amikor ezt negyedszerre csinálta, Perselus picit összeszűkítette a szemét.

Hermione visszaküzdött egy kuncogást, és hagyta, hogy a fiú majdnem teljesen levetkőztesse, de ekkor meglepte azzal, hogy hirtelen ismét minden ruhája rajta volt. Perselus szemei izzottak a vágytól, és amikor végre felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a lányra, az halkan felkuncogott.

– Azt mondtad, hogy párbaj, és azt feltételeztem, hogy úgy kell védekeznem, hogy visszavarázsolom a ruháimat, szóval... párbajozom – válaszolta és picit még mindig, önelégülten mosolygott.

Perselus elhúzta az ajkát, és újabb tíz perc után, mikor a lány egyszerűen visszavarázsolta a ruháit, feladta a mágiát. Magához húzta és szenvedélyesen megcsókolta Hermionét, miközben elkezdte manuálisan levetkőztetni; egyszerre egy ruhadarabot.

Hermione nem bírt a varázslásra koncentrálni, nem mintha még mindig meg akarta volna állítani a fiút. A teste izzott a fiú egyetlen csókjától. Nem tudta, Perselus hogyan csinálta, de imádta.

Mikor már csak a térdzoknija és a bugyija volt rajta, minden erejét összeszedve koncentrált, és két kézsuhintással levetkőztette a fiút.  Érezte, ahogy Perseus a szájába mosolyog, mielőtt elhúzódik tőle.

– Azt mondom, csaltál, de így vagy úgy; mindenhogy én nyertem – mondta, miközben a tekintete végigsiklott a lány aranyló bőrén.

Hermione halványan összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mégis miből gondolod, hogy te nyertél? Én vetkőztettelek le előbb.

Perselus elégedetten elmosolyodott, és a karjaiba húzta a lányt.

– Az enyém leszel, szóval mindenhogy én nyertem – mondta, mielőtt gyengéden az ágyra helyezte volna a lányt.

Sokára hagyták el a szobát. Mikor végre így tettek, kilestek és ott találták Hermione barátait.

Sirius a lányra vigyorgott, mint aki tudja, hogy mit csináltak, amitől Hermione elpirult, miközben észrevette, hogy nem gombolta be a talárját, és hogy a mellényét rosszul vette fel a nagy kapkodásban. Nem volt hajlandó mágiát használni az öltözködéshez, mivel lustaságnak gondolta. Perselus megrázta a fejét, és magára varázsolta a ruháit.

James felsóhajtott azon, hogy Sirius direkt zavarba hozta Hermionét, majd tarkón csapta Siriust. Lily mind Siriusra, mind Hermionéra vigyorgott. Remus pedig megpróbált, amennyire csak tudott, úgy tenni, mint akinek fogalma sincs róla, hogy hol volt a páros, vagy mit csinált.

Perselus egy csuklómozdulattal rendbe hozta Hermione ruháit, miközben megpróbált nem felnevetni a többieken. Ha bármelyikük észrevette ezt, nem tette szóvá.

Nos, a napot azzal töltötték, hogy a birtokon mászkáltak, ahol beleszaladtak Hagridba. A férfi a kunyhóját építette, és Hermione elindult arra, ahol kiszúrta a távolban, miközben a többiek kíváncsian követték.

Mind meglepődtek, mikor Hermione a nevén üdvözölte a nagy férfit.

– Hello Hagrid. – Észrevette, hogy hirtelen minden tekintet döbbenten ráösszpontosul.

– Hát szerbusz, Hermione. Nem láttalak, má’ egy ideje – mondta a férfi, és abbahagyta egy picit a munkát.

Hermione rámosolygott.

– Hagrid, szeretném bemutatni neked a barátaimat. – Mindegyiküket egyesével bemutatta, és vigyorgott, mikor úgy tűnt, hogy fogalmuk sincs róla, hogy Hermione hogyan találkozott a férfival.

A lány elmagyarázta, hogy egyik nap beleszaladt a férfiba odakint, mire Hagrid rámosolygott.

– Mondtam a lánynak, hogy ne mondjon semmit, de azt hiszem makacs. Hála annak, hogy beszélt rólam Dumbledore-nak, megkeresett egy ideje, és felajánlotta a munkát, hogy vadőr legyek.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Örülök neki, hogy elfogadtad. Hadd segítsünk a kunyhóddal. – Ezzel megint megdöbbentett mindenkit.

Hagrid rámosolygott.

– Nem kell ezt csinálnotok. Ilyen kicsi emberek, mint ti amúgy se’ tudnátok fel emelni ezeket a nehéz farönköket. 

Hermione vigyorgott, majd suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire egy kupacba repültek az alapanyagok, és elkezdett magától felépülni a kunyhó. Fűrészek vágni kezdték a fát, majd minden a helyére repült, miközben egy kalapács leszegelte a dolgokat.

Hagrid mosolya szélesebb lett.

– Nos, azt hiszem, mégis tudsz segíteni. Köszönöm. Te egy kedves lány vagy.

Ott maradtak és beszélgettek, miközben Hagrid kunyhója felépítette magát. Lassan olyan lett, mint amilyen Hermione emlékeiben volt, habár egy kicsit megnagyobbította a belső teret a férfinak, hiszen tudta, hogy milyen zsúfolt volt az ő idejében. Hermione észrevette, hogy Perselus párszor felé pillant halvány mosollyal az arcán, miközben a szemeiben csodálat látszott. A lány minden alkalommal, mikor meglátta ezt, megszorította picit a fiú kezét, majd folytatta a beszélgetést a többiekkel.

Nem tellett bele sok időbe, mire a teljesen kunyhó teljesen felépítette magát. Hagrid már majdnem végzett az alapokkal, mire odaértek, így Hermione egyszerűen csak megnyújtotta picit a fát mágiával, hogy nagyobb legyen az épület. Gondolt rá, hogy rászór néhány bűbájt, amit a legtöbb varázsló a sátrán szokott használni, hogy belül nagyobb legyen, de mivel a férfinak eltörték a pálcáját, így Hermione nem akarta, hogy emiatt bajba kerüljön.

Lily élvezte a dekorálást. Kivette a függönyöket a dobozból, amiben anyagok voltak, és Hagridnak maga Dumbledore adta. Hermionét megmosolyogtatta, amikor meglátta, hogy a függönyök és az ágynemű éppen olyan volt, mint mikor gyermekként tett látogatást a kunyhóba. A fiúk, beleértve Perselust is, bútorokat készítettek az óriásnak.

Együtt ebédeltek, miközben beszélgettek. Csak egy kis piknik volt, amit Hermione ugyanattól a nőstény manótól kért, mint korábban. Örömmel látta, hogy a manók odakint is megjelentek. A manó először ideges volt, látva, hogy milyen nagy Hagrid, de miután Hermione barátjaként mutatta be Hagridot, már nem félt tőle annyira.

A többiek azon tűnődtek, hogy a lány hogyan tudott odahívni egy manót, de Hermione csak vállat vont, és azt mondta, hogy úgy sejti bárki képes rá, ha tudja a manó nevét. Látta, hogy mind Lily, mind Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá, amikor rajta kapták a hazugságon. Hermione mosolyogva vállat vont, és folytatta a beszélgetést a többiekkel.

Amikor elkészült a kunyhó, Hagrid mindegyikőjükre rámosolygott, enyhén csillogó szemekkel. Megköszönte a segítségüket, és meginvitálta őket, hogy látogassák meg amikor csak szeretnék.

Amikor ideje volt menniük, Hagrid lehajolt és megölelte Hermione. Még egyszer megköszönte, hogy ilyen aranyos vele.

Hermione próbált nem összerezzenni, amikor a félóriás kicsit túl erősen szorította. Perselus észrevette, de mivel a lány mosolygott, így annyiban hagyta a dolgot. Tény, hogy belépett a nagydarab férfi fejébe, hogy megnézze, az mennyire szeretne összebarátkozni a törékeny lánnyal, de amikor normális barátságot látott irányába, akkor elmosolyodott. Tudta, hogy Hermione életre szóló barátot talált a nagydarab, pocakos férfiban.

Ezután mind vacsorázni mentek, és Hermione megmondta a barátainak, hogy később találkoznak. Mind bólogattak, mivel tudták, hogy hol tervezte eltölteni az éjszakát, vagy legalábbis azt, hogy kivel.

Hermione lökött egyet Perselus elméjén, és elmondta neki, hogy találkozzanak vacsora után a Szükség Szobájában. A fiú mosolyogva rábólintott, majd folytatta az evést.

A Nagyteremből kifelé, beleszaladt, egyedül Dumbledore-ba. A férfi félrehúzta, és azt mondta, hogy vasárnapig van ideje elbúcsúzni, habár tudta, hogy a lány valójában nem búcsúzhatott el. Vasárnap este haza kellett mennie.

Elmondta neki, hogy senki sem ellenőrizte a Szükség Szobáját, szóval ha ott tartózkodik takarodó után, akkor senki sem tudja meg. Ahogy azt sem, hogy esetlegesen ki volt vele odabent, de természetesen csak akkor, ha egyikük sem hagyja el a szobát takarodó után.

Hermione rámosolygott, és hálásan megköszönte neki. Tudta, hogy a férfi megpróbált minél több időt adni neki. Hermione ezt nagyra értékelte. Elmondta a férfinak, hogy sajnálja, hogy dühös volt rá, amikor legutoljára az irodájában járt.

A férfi annyit válaszolt, hogy megérti, és megkérte a lányt, hogy felejtsék el. Ezután az idős varázsló biccentett valami felé, ami Hermione mögött volt, majd elment. Hermione megfordult, és néhány lépésnyire meglátta Perselust, aki épp csak kijött a Nagyteremből, és látta, hogy  Dumbledore otthagyta őt.

A fiú kíváncsinak tűnt, és elindult a lány felé.

– Mi akart tőled?

Hermione rámosolygott.

– Elég furcsa dolgot mondott. Azt mesélte, hogy próbál rájönni, hogyan lehetne felügyelni a Szükség Szobáját. Soha, senki nem járőrözik ott. A szoba sosem nyílik meg a kíváncsiskodóknak. Szóval, ha valaki ott bent van takarodó után, biztonságban tudhatja magát, mindaddig, ha reggelig ott is marad.

Perselus picit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mi volt az oka, hogy ebbe beleavatott?

Hermione vállat vont és vigyorgott. A gondolatai elrejtették a hazugságát.

– De ez adott egy ötletet.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott rá.

– Mi lenne az az ötlet?

Hermione csak vigyorgott, és magával húzta a fiút. A Szükség Szobájába tartott.

Mikor kinyitották az ajtót, Perselus meglátta a kis pihenő részüket, egy kis asztallal, amin volt néhány könyv. Az egyik falon volt egy zárt ajtót, és helyet kapott ugyanaz a nagy ágy, amit már jó párszor használtak. 

Perselus felvonta a szemöldökét a látottakon, mire Hermione szembefordult vele.

– Perselus, azon tűnődtem, hogy esetleg van kedved megint velem tölteni az éjszakát? Persze, csak ha szeretnéd.

A fiú tekintete összeért a lányéval, és enyhe melegséget sugárzott. Nem vágyakozó pillantás volt, hanem a mélységes szerelem látszódott benne, amit a lány iránt érzett. Habár Hermione biztos volt abban, hogy vágyat is fog látni valamikor az este folyamán.

Perselus felnyúlt, és a kezébe vette a lány arcbúbját.

– Szeretném. Jó volt felébredni melletted a szobánkban, a Három Seprűben. Szerettem volna újra veled aludni, de nem gondoltam, hogy ismét lesz rá alkalmam a vizsgák előtt.

Hermione rámosolygott.

– Én is élveztem.

Egy apró csókot lehelt a fiú ajkára, majd a kanapéhoz vezette. Felkapott egy könyvet, és megkérte rá Perselust, hogy helyezze magát kényelembe. Azt tervezte, hogy ezúttal ő olvas fel Neki. Ez felkeltette a fiú figyelmét, és gyorsan elhelyezkedett a kanapén.

Hermione elmosolyodott, mikor a fiú feje az ölében kötött ki.

Kinyitotta a könyvét, ugyanazt, amit Dumbledore-tól kapott karácsonyra, és elkezdte felolvasni a fiúnak. Hermione várta, hogy megjegyzést tegyen, de a fiú nem mondott semmit. Egyszerűen csak hallgatta a lány lágy hangját, ahogy olvasott. A szavak képet formáltak Hermione fejében.

Érezte, hogy Perselus belép a fejébe, és tudta, hogy azt nézte, amit ő látott miközben olvasott. A keze gyengéden lesiklott, és lágyan megcirógatni kezdte a haját, és közben folytatta az olvasást. Hallotta, hogy Perselus felsóhajt, ahogy az ujjai végigsiklottak a puha és vékonyszálú tincsein.

Képes volt elvonatkoztatni a könyvtől, és folytatni a történetet fejből, hiszen rengetegszer olvasta már. Shakespeare-től volt a Szentivánéji Álom. A lány elképzelése a tündérmesékről megmosolyogtatta Perselust, miközben végignézte a képeket a fejében, azokat, amiket folyamatosan látott, mióta belépett a lány elméjébe.

Jelenettől jelenetig figyelte Hermione fejében a képeket, ahogy hallgatta a szavait. Még életében nem talált egyetlen történetet sem ilyen izgalmasnak. A szavak épp olyan gyönyörűek voltak, mint az, aki felolvasta őket. Perselus halkan felkuncogott, amikor meghallotta, hogy milyen csíny történt a párok között. A figyelme rezdületlen maradt, és végig Hermione arcát figyelte, ahogy elmesélte neki a történetet.

Már későre járt, amikor végül letette a könyvet. Még mindig, gyengéden cirógatta a fiú haját. Összeforrt a tekintetük Perselusszal, és Hermione látta a szemeiben, hogy milyen békés és nyugodt volt a fiú. Tudta, hogy ezt még soha életében nem látta korábban a fiú íriszében.

Perselus lassan felült, és puhán megcsókolta a lányt. aztán elhúzódott tőle. Talpra segítette Hermionét, majd felemelte karjaiba és az ágyhoz vitte.

Gyengéden szeretkezett vele azon az estén. Egy pillanatra sem sietett, még akkor sem, mikor darabonként vette le róla a ruháit és fedte fel a bőrét. Hermionénak sem hagyta, hogy siessen, miközben a lány vetkőztette le őt.

Ez új volt a lánynak. A fiú, a legelső éjszakájuk óta nem volt ilyen gyengéd vele, és nem voltak ilyen lassú és iszonyatosan puha érintései. Általában olyan szinten vágyott rá, hogy az Hermionét lenyűgözte. A fiú vágya mindig felkavaró volt, és magával rántotta őt is, ahogy átjárta a forró vágyakozás.

De ezen az estén gyengéd volt, és alaposan kényeztette Hermione minden porcikáját, amit szeretett. Ez az este nem a vágyról és a szenvedélyről szólt. Abból elég sok jutott már nekik. Ez az este a szerelmükről szólt. A mágia, ami mindkettőjükből áramlott, megkönnyeztette Hermionét.

Amikor a fiú könnyed élvezetig kényeztette, az Hermionénak beteljesítőbb volt, mint bármi más, amit korábban ismert, és egy könnycseppje kicsordult, majd lassan lecsorgott az arcán.  Letörölte, mielőtt a fiú észrevehette volna, és gyengéden rámosolyogott, mikor Perselus eléggé felült ahhoz, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni.

Ezen az éjszakán, miután Perselus elaludt, Hermione elhúzódott tőle. Végre tudta, hogy mit akart írni neki a levélben, amit a jövőben olvashatott el a férfi.

Halkan megjelent egy íróasztal, rajta egy meggyújtott gyertyával, hogy lásson, jó pár hosszú pergamen lappal, pennákkal és tintával. Még egy boríték is volt, amibe később bezárhatta a levelét. Hermione egy darabig bámulta a papírt, mielőtt neki állt írni.

 ** _– Legdrágább Perselusom!... –_ ** írta a tintába mártott pennával.  

Érezte rengeteg könnycseppjét kicsordulni, miközben írta Neki a levelét. Szerette volna alig néhány oldalban kifejteni az életre szóló szerelmét és az érzelmeit. Amennyit csak tudott, megosztott vele az igazságból.

Kezdve az ötödik év végével. Az volt az az időpont, amiben megegyeztek Minervával, hogy beavatja majd Perselust. Mivel úgy gondolta, hogy a férfinek kellett majd idő, hogy feldolgozza a tényeket, mielőtt megkapja a másik levelet Dumbledore-tól. Hermione azért imádkozott, hogy a férfi ne utálja meg, miután megtudja az igazat.

Egy idő után olyan szinten potyogtak a könnyei, hogy nem tudta letörölni őket elég gyorsan, és a levél egy részét elmosták.

Tudva, hogy mit írt, úgy gondolta, hogy talán így lesz a legjobb. Túl sok célzást írt azzal kapcsolatban, hogy elveszíti a férfit. Megkérte, hogy legyen óvatos, és ne bízzon abban, hogy Voldemort végig a hű szolgájának fogja tartani. Arra, hogy tegyen meg minden tőle telhetőt, hogy biztonságban legyen.

Amikor elkészült vele. Lezárta a borítékot, és a ládájába varázsolta a levelet. Tudta, hogy a ládája le volt zárva, és távol tartott mindenkit attól, hogy kinyissa. Úgy gondolta, hogy majd később odaadja Minervának.

Amint a levél elment, az íróasztal eltűnt, de a gyertya továbbra is lebegett neki, mivel a könnyei nem hagytak alább. Halkan szipogott, miközben megjelent egy csomó zsebkendő az ölében. Elmosolyodott, amikor elvett egyet és megtörölte vele az arcát. Hálás volt azért, hogy a szoba megadta neki mindazt, amire ismét szüksége volt. Arra gondolt, hogy ha lett volna esze, akkor kimegy a mosdóba, hogy ne ébressze fel Perselust.

Megugrott, amikor megérzett egy kezet a vállán, és egy halk hüppögés is elhagyta a torkát. Felpillantott, és látta, hogy Perselus áll mellette. Aggodalmat látott a fiú fáradt szemeiben, a könnyein keresztül.

Mélyre ásott magában, és összekaparta minden bátorságát; elővette az összes benne rejlő elszántságot, hogy megállítsa a könnyeket. Egy csuklómozdulattal, az arca olyan volt, mint szokott. Minden nyoma eltűnt a könnyeknek.

– Miért sírsz, szerelmem? –kérdezte Perselus, és leguggolt a lány elé.

Hermione rámosolygott, egy valódi mosollyal, és lágyan vállat vont.

– Butaság. Álmodtam, és a barátaimra és a családomra kezdtem gondolni, otthon. Azt hiszem, hogy egyszerűen csak hiányoznak. Felkeltem, hogy ne zavarjalak téged. Sajnálom, ha felébresztettelek.

A fiú folyékony onyx-ra emlékeztető szemei tanulmányozva bámultak a lányéba, még mindig látta bennük picit a szomorúságot. Gyengéden megcirógatta a hüvelykujjával Hermione arcát.

– Nem szeretnél róla beszélni? Talán segítene.

Hermione érezte, hogy újra könnyezni kezd a szavaitól. Az, hogy a fiú ilyen édes volt egyszerre lepte meg és érte el azt, hogy még jobban szeresse.

– Nem. Viszont lenne valami, amit szeretnék.

Perselus halványan rámosolygott.

– Bármit. Ha erőm engedi, a tiéd.

Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője a szavaktól. Annyi gondolat röppent fel a fejében a fiú kijelentésétől. Arra akarta kérni, hogy legyen óvatos. Arra, hogy mindig legyen nála a biztonságkedvéért valamilyen bájital, de tudta, hogy ezeket nem kérheti tőle. A fiú nem értette volna miért, és rengeteget kockáztat, ha ilyesmit kér tőle. Perselus olyan kérdéseket tett volna fel neki, amikre nem válaszolhatott.

Ehelyett az egyetlen olyan dolgot kérte, amiről tudta, hogy nem változtat meg semmit. Valamit, amire tényleg nagyon vágyott.

– Szerelmeskedsz velem?

Perselus ismét tanulmányozta a lány tekintetét, azt kereste, hogy vajon a lány csak el akarja-e vonni a figyelmét. Végül mikor látta, hogy Hermione ténylegesen, őszintén erre vágyott, rámosolygott.

– Azt hiszem, ezt engedi az erőm, habár szerintem tovább is gondolkodhattál volna rajta, hogy mit kérsz. Hajlandó lettem volna bármit megadni neked, amire vágysz.

Hermione elmosolyodott, bár kicsit megremegett ez a mosoly.

– Én téged akarlak. Te vagy az, akire mindig vágyni fogok – mondta a könnyeivel küszködve, miközben kimondta az igazat. Tudta, hogy egész életében csak utána fog vágyakozni.  

A lány lágyan kiejtett kijelentése összeszorította Perselus szívét a mellkasában, de nem értette, hogy Hermione miért tűnt olyan szomorúnak, mikor mondta. Felállt, majd visszavitte a lányt az ágyba, ahol ismét gyengéden szerette. Hermione megint könnyezni kezdett, de el tudta rejteni őket.

Perselus lesz mindig az, akire vágyni fog, de olyasvalaki, akit soha többé nem kaphat meg, miután elment...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sziasztok!  
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.

**_ Huszonhetedik fejezet _ **

Hermione és Perselus minden reggel a Szükség Szobájában ébredt fel, majd onnan indultak el, hogy együtt töltsék a napjukat Lilyvel és a többi tekergővel. Néha Peter is velük volt, néha nem.

Habár amikor ott volt, Hermione észrevette, hogy Perselus feszülten figyeli, ahogy ő maga is tette.

Mindannyian élveztek a jó időt a tanórák gondolata nélkül. Perselus határozottan fogta Hermione kezét miközben hallgatta, ahogy a lány barátai elmesélik a jövőre vonatkozó terveiket.

Lily természetesen arról beszélt, hogy majd összeházasodnak Jamesszel. Kijelentette, hogy igényt tart rá, hogy Hermione legyen majd a tanúja. Hermione elmosolyodott, és azt mondta, hogy a világért sem hagyná ki, ha az élet nem szól közbe.

Perselus észrevette, hogy egy pillanatra fellobbant egy árnyalatnyi szomorúság a szerelme szemében. Hamar eltűnt, és a fiú nem értette,  hogy miért volt ott egyáltalán. Egyelőre elengedte, abban a tudatban, hogy később még mindig rákérdezhetett. Csakhogy az a később soha nem érkezett el, mivel Hermione nagyon ügyesen elterelte a figyelmét.

Sirius, miután meghallotta a két barátja esküvői tervét, azt mondta, hogy soha nem állapodik meg, és soha nem vesz el senkit. Hacsak természetesen Hermione nem jön végre rá, hogy Sirius a tökéletes férfi számára, és megy hozzá.

Perselus összeszűkített szemekkel, mérgesen és idegesen pillantott rá, de Sirius megúszta az átkozódást, mikor Hermione önelégülten vigyorogva közölte, hogy Sirius fejezze be az álmodozást, mivel nincs olyan Isten, hogy valaha hozzámenjen, még akkor sem, ha ő lenne az utolsó varázsló a Földön, és csak szaporodási szempontból lenne. Ebben az esetben felőle kihalhatott az emberiség.

Sirius jóízűen felnevetett ezen és azt mondta, hogy nem okolhatja azért, amiért megpróbálta.  Erre a kijelentésre mindenki szemforgatva pillantott rá. Nem tudták, hogy a fiú ezekben a napokban komolyan gondolta-e amit mondott, vagy egyszerűen csak bosszantani akarta vele Perselust. Habár Lily úgy gondolta, hogy néha valószínűleg mindkettő.

Hermione mindannyiuk szívébe belopta magát, és egyikük sem tudta volna elképzelni nélküle az életét. Lily már eltervezte, hogy Hermionét kéri majd fel, hogy legyen az első szülöttjének a keresztanyja, s talán a második gyermekének is. Ez a gondolat megmosolyogtatta Lilyt.

Remus nem igazán tudott mit mondani arról, hogy mit tervez a vizsgák után. Nem gondolkodott ennyire előre. Csak abban volt biztos, hogy bármilyen irányt is vegyen az élete, reménykedett benne, hogy mind közeli barátok maradnak. James hátba verte Remust és közölte vele, hogy a fiúnak nincs olyan szerencséje, hogy megszabaduljon bármelyiküktől is.

James vigyorogva hozzáfűzte, hogy együtt legalább meg tudják kötözni Siriust és elhallgattatni, hogy néha napján legyen egy kis nyugalmuk tőle. Sirius ugatva felnevetett, és azt mondta, hogy Jamesnek egy hadsereg sem lenne elegendő ezt kivitelezni. Mégis csak ő volt Sirius Black vagy mi.

Ennek hatására a három tekergő elkezdett birkózni, hogy kiderüljön, le tudják-e gyűrni Siriust.

Hermione nevetve figyelte az eseményeket. Perselus is önelégülten elmosolyodott, és figyelte a fiúkat miközben azon gondolkodott, hogy ő is szeretné megpróbálni, hogy kiderüljön: tudna-e győzedelmeskedni Sirius felett.

James és Remus rájöttek, hogy Siriusszal kicsit nehezebb a dolguk, mint várták, így mindketten kiáltottak Perselusnak, hogy segítsen nekik. Ezzel nem csak Perselust, de mindkét lányt megdöbbentették.

Perselus egy pillanatig némán állt mielőtt egy halvány, önelégült mosollyal nem csatlakozott. Eltartott egy darabig, de végül megkötözték Siriust és betömték a száját, miközben mindannyian rápillantottak. Hermione és Lily a földön hempergett és kontrollálatlanul nevetett a fiúkat látva.

 _– Talán mégis barátok lesznek_ – gondolta Hermione. Figyelte, ahogy James és Remus körbetáncolja Siriust, és hencegve azt kántálja, hogy végre nyugtuk lesz, miközben a fiú mindenerejével próbált kiszabadulni. Perselus egyszerűen csak oldalt állt és nagyon elégedett volt önmagával.

Kicsit később elengedték Siriust. A fiú lecsillapodott, de csak miután bosszút állt Jamesen és Siriuson. Perselust csak annyival bosszulta meg, hogy egyszerűen még többet flörtölt Hermionéval. Persze csak addig, míg Hermione meg nem fenyegette, hogy újra megkötözi és egész éjjel úgy hagyja. Sirius ekkor azonnal leállt.

A csapat végül visszatért a Nagyterembe vacsorázni, ahol Perselusnak el kellett őket hagynia, hogy a Mardekár asztalához üljön, habár tovább folytatta a beszélgetést Hermionéval gondolatban.

Hermione és Perselus este a Szükség Szobájába mentek, hogy gyakorolják a lány legilimenciáját. A lány ismét megpróbálta ledönteni a fiú falait, de csak addig jutott, ameddig gondolta, hogy fog. Egy egyszerű falat le tudott dönteni, de ennyi tellett tőle, semmilyen komplikáltabb dolgot nem tudott még megcsinálni.

Perselusnak már nagyon jól ment a pálca nélküli varázslás, és a néma bűbáj gyakorlásban is jeleskedett, így nem sok minden maradt, amit Hermione tanítani tudott neki. Csak annyit tehetett, hogy adott néhány tanácsot és tippet, hogy még mesteribben menjen a fiúnak.

Perselust továbbra sem szívta le ez az egész úgy, mint Hermionét, és nem érette, hogy ez hogy lehetséges. A lány sem tudta, és eltűnődött rajta, hogy talán valamit rosszul csinált, vagy esetleg a fiúnak szimplán csak erősebb volt a mágiája, mint az övé. Bárhogy is volt, nem számított, de ettől függetlenül mégis elgondolkodtatta a lányt.

Legalábbis addig, míg Perselus fel nem kapta a karjaiba, és vitte az ágyba.

Hermione észrevette, hogy ahogy teltek a napok, úgy lett egyre kétségbeesettebb, hogy minden pillanatot kihasználjon, és mindenkivel töltsön időt. Biztosra akart menni, hogy egyetlen dologról se maradjon le. Ha Perselus észlelte is a nyugtalanságát, nem jegyezte meg. Habár, Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy a fiúnak feltűnt.

Lilynek szemet szúrt, és Hermione egyszerűen csak azt mondta, hogy azért ilyen levert, mert a nyakukon vannak a Ravasz vizsgák. Lily picit összeráncolta a homlokát, de nem mondott rá semmit.

Elérkezett a szombat, és Hermione borzalmasan érezte magát. Rettenetesen félt a következő naptól. Nem állt készen rá, hogy elmenjen. Nem készült fel arra, hogy elveszítsen mindenkit. Több időre volt szüksége.

Reggeli alatt Perseus többször is furcsán nézett rá, de Hermione kényszeredve rámosolygott. Küzdött a könnyeivel, a gondolat miatt, hogy soha többé nem látja viszont a fiút.

Csak turkált az ételben, nem evett sokat, mikor rávetült egy árnyék. Hermione felpillantott, és látta, hogy Minerva áll mögötte.

– Miss Brown, válthatnék önnel néhány szót az irodámban? – kérdezte Minerva, és fenntartotta a szigorú arckifejezését, a megítélése miatt. 

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, McGalagony professzor.

Felállt, és kisétált Minervával a Nagyteremből.

Amint az idősebb nő irodájában voltak, Minerva kedvesen odafordult Hermionéhoz.

– Hogy bírod, kedvesem?  

Hermione sóhajtott, miközben lehullott a maszkja, és elkezdtek potyogni a könnyei.

– Voltam már jobban, de próbálom tartani magam, amennyire elvárható. – Az álla elkezdett remegni, és Minerva egyszerűen kitárta a karjait.

Hermione nem csinált mást, csak belesüppedt az ölelésbe, miközben egyre jobban folytak a könnyei.

– Nem hagyhatom el őket, Minerva. Több időt szeretnék, de ez kivégez. Tudom, hogy el kell mennem, és próbálom fenntartani a normális látszatot. Egy részem azon tűnődik, hogy lehet jobb lenne, ha most rögtön elmennék, mielőtt még nehezebb lesz, de nem mehetek el korábban tudva a jövőt. Ez koránt sem elegendő idő.

Minerva nem tudta, hogyan segítetne. Nem találta a szavakat, amik könnyítettek volna szerencsétlen lányon, így csak magához ölelte Hermionét, míg a fiatal nő sírt. Az ő szemei is könnyezni kezdett Hermione gyötrelmét és hüppögését hallgatva.

– Annyira sajnálom gyermekem. Azt kívánom, bár volna valami, amit tehetnék érted. De ezt válaszod meg nekem. Ha tudnád, hogy van még néhány napod, vagy akár heted, megkönnyítené ezt az egészet számodra? – kérdezte Minerva, de már amúgy is tudta a választ.

Hermione szipogva megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Akkor ugyanígy össze lennék törve, mint most. Újra még több időt akarnék. Mindig több időre vágynék.

Minerva szomorúan elmosolyodott.

– Tudom, kedveském. Én is több időt szeretnék.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt, és kényszerítette magát, hogy alább hagyjanak a könnyei, és végül abba tudja hagyni a sírást. Mikor sikerült, elhúzódott a nőtől, és egy csukló mozdulattal helyre hozta az arcát. A sírásnak az utolsó jele is eltűnt.

Hermione vett még egy mély levegőt, és kiegyenesítette a vállait.

– Köszönöm, Minerva. Kellett a sírás, de a sírással nem megyek sokra. Csak ki kell élveznem a fennmaradó időt. Ha nem teszek így, később bánni fogom, hogy elfecséreltem azt az időt, amim volt.

 _Csak az emlékek maradnak meg, miután visszamegyek_. Gondolta Hermione, és visszaküzdötte az újra feltörni vágyó könnyeit.

Minervát lenyűgözte a fiatal nő bátorsága és ereje, ahogy összeszedte magát. Az idősebb boszorkány tudta, hogy ő tovább siránkozott volna a lány helyében, de Hermionénak igaza volt, abból nem származott semmi haszna, ha sírt.

– Nos, akkor azt mondom, hogy készen állsz rá, hogy visszamenj, és a szeretteiddel töltsd a napod. – Minerva továbbra is azt kívánta, bár tehetne valamit, de tudta, hogy nem szabad.

Albusnak igaza volt. Hermione nem maradhatott. Túl sokat tudott. Még ha el is tudta volna titkolni a tudását a barátai elől, a Sötét Nagyúr elkaphatta és kiszedhette belőle a dolgokat, és Minervának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy akkor mi történt volna.

Hermione még utoljára megölelte Minervát, mielőtt kiment az irodájából. A nő tudta, hogy ez nehéz volt, de biztosra ment, hogy a lány boldogan töltse el az utolsó napját velük a Roxfortban.

Ezen az éjszakán Perselus és Hermione ismét meztelenül feküdtek az ágyban. A hatalmas ágy, amit a Szükség Szobája adott nekik, rendezetlen volt a korábbi szenvedélyüknek hála. Ekkor viszont, egyszerűen mindketten élvezték az utójátékot a szeretkezés után.

Hermione Perselus vállára hajtotta a fejét, miközben a fiú gyengéden cirógatta az oldalát. Másnap elment, és Hermione próbált beletörődni a sorsába. Hazament a barátaihoz a jövőbe, hogy leélje a hátralévő életét.

Tudta, hogy soha nem fogja elfelejteni az itt töltött idejét. Nem fogja elfelejteni, hogy mennyit jelentettek neki. Igaz, legtöbbjük már nem fog élni, de ott lesz neki Remus és Minerva. Az elég lesz... Elégnek kellett lennie.

Talán más lesz, amikor visszatér. Talán Remus majd jobban figyel arra, hogy többet legyen vele, miután hazaért. Közelebb kerültek egymáshoz, közelebb mint korábban valaha.  Ez Minervára is igaz volt.

Az ott töltött néhány hónapban együtt élt velük. Olyan szintű kötelék alakult ki köztük, amire Hermione sosem számított tőlük. Mindig közel állt Minervához, de ekkor más volt, olyan sok mindenen mentek keresztül a lány időutazása miatt.

Tudta, hogy nehéz lesz elmennie, de azt is, hogy megteszi. Emelt fővel fogja végigcsinálni, hogy senki ne lássa a könnyeket a szemében, mielőtt kilép az életükből.

Egyszerűen csak azért imádkozott, hogy Perselus ne gyűlölje amiért elmegy. Hogy ne utálja akkor, amikor gyermekkorában rájön majd, hogy ki is Hermione valójában.

A gyermekkori emlékei nem változtak, szóval Perselus talán soha nem jött rá az igazságra. Talán egyszerűen csak elfelejtette őt, és nem érdekelte már, amikor Hermione első évében újra találkozott vele.

Egy aljas, morogva szemétláda volt a lány diákévei alatt. Talán, egyszerűen lesöpörte magáról kislánykorában, amikor rájött, hogy ki is volt.

A gondolat, hogy ez megtörténhetett, késként hatolt át a szívén. Nem akarta, hogy Perselus elfelejtse. Nem akarta, hogy csak úgy figyelmen kívül hagyja, mert nem érdekelte. De azt sem akarta, hogy a férfi szenvedjen attól, hogy látnia kell felnőni őt, és attól, hogy soha többé nem lesz lehetősége úgy vele lenni, mint ahogy ekkor voltak.  

Hermione hallotta, hogy Perselus ásít, és ez visszarángatta a gondolataitól. Gyorsan felült. Nem állt készen rá, hogy nyugovóra térjenek. Ez volt az utolsó éjszakájuk, és Hermione nem akarta alvásra fecsérelni. Úgy gondolta, hogy majd aludhat a saját idejében, és a fiú is pihenhet miután elment.

Akár önzőség volt akár nem, hogy megvonta tőle az alvást, nem érdekelte. Nem volt hajlandó elfecsérelni egyetlen pillanatot sem a maradék idejéből, amit a fiúval tölthetett.

Perselus kíváncsian figyelte, ahogy a lány felült.  

– Mi az, Hermione?

Hermione rámosolygott, bár kicsit erőltetettnek érezte.

– Újra meg akarom próbálni.  

Perselus homlokráncolva nézett rá.

– Mit szeretnél megpróbálni?

– Szeretném megpróbálni, hogy ledöntsem a falaidat. Tudom, hogy képes vagyok rá. Soha nem buktam el semmiben, és nem vagyok hajlandó ebben sem – mondta Hermione.

Csak azért döntött így, hogy megpróbálja, mert tudta, hogy a koncentráció mindkettőjüket ébren tartja. Nem jutott eszébe semmi, amiről szívesen beszélgetett volna a fiúval. Annyit beszélgettek, hogy Hermione úgy érezte, hogy majdnem minden lehetséges témát végigjártak már.

Perselus halkan kuncogott.

– Visszaszívom. Tényleg elviselhetetlen vagy.

Hermione önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Látod? Megmondtam, hogy egy nap majd elviselhetetlennek fogsz találni.

Perselus felült vele.

– Rendben. Megpróbálhatjuk. De csak hogy tudd, még alig néhány hónapja tanulod ezt az egészet. Az ilyen szintű tudást évek alatt lehet csak tökéletesíteni. Még az én tudásom sem kifogástalan.   

Hermione vállat vont.

– Itt jön képbe az, hogy tudálékos vagyok. Nem adjuk fel addig, míg a lehető leggyorsabban el nem sajátítottunk egy képességet.

Perselus ismét kuncogott, még aközben is, mikor felhúzta a falakat, amiket a lány ledönthetett.

– Oké, én készen állok, ha te is.

Hermione erősen koncentrált, és próbált átjutni a fiú falain, de semmi sem történt. Amikor  Perselus mosolyra húzta az ajkát, a lány összeszűkített szemmel pillantott rá.

– Nem vagyok hajlandó elbukni.

Hermione behunyta a szemét, és vett egy mély levegőt. _Nem bukom el. Megtanulom ezt. Tudom, hogy előttem soha, senkinek nem tanította meg ezt a képességet. Ha más nem, ez nem hal meg vele. Valami tovább fog élni vele kapcsolatban._

_Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és minden benne rejlő idegszálával, erejével és mágiájával koncentrált. Érzett egy adrenalin hullámot, és azt, ahogy a mágia végigáramlik a testén, és mindent beleadva lökött egyet a fiú elméjén._

_Nem azt érezte, ahogy a mentális fal megrepedt, hanem azt, ahogy darabokra hullik. Nem egy falat döntött le, hanem a fiú összes felvont falát._

_Az elméjét hirtelen elözönlötték a képek. Olyan rengeteg emlék jelent meg egyszerre, hogy Hermione majdnem csak nem bírta őket kivenni._

_Foszlányok a gyerekkorából, képek, amiket már látott az emlékekben, amit Harry kapott a férfitől a végső csata idején. De ott volt a képsor az előző nyárról, amitől a tüdejében rekedt a levegője._ Ezeket sosem látta korábban.

Látta, ahogy Perselus megkapta a Sötét Jegyet. Látta, ahogy a fiú Voldemort elé lép, amikor a varázsló hívatta. Még soha nem látta korábban Voldemortot, a negyedikben való visszatérése előtt.

Látott és hallott néhány dolgot, amit megvitattak. Nem csak azelőtt, hogy Perselus elfogadta a Sötét Jegyet, hanem a halálfaló gyűlésekről is. Szörnyű dolgokat látott, amik ott zajlottak. Embereket kínoztak és gyilkoltak. Nőket erőszakoltak és kínoztak, mind fizikailag, mind mágikusan.

Ekkor Perselus csak szemtanú volt, és Hermione látta az arckifejezését, miközben a fiú végignézte ezeket a dolgokat. Az iszonyodás a szemében attól, hogy milyen emberek közé csatlakozott.

Hermione kiszállt Perselus elméjéből, éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor a fiú magától is kilökte volna. A szája elé kapta a kezét, miközben bámulta a fiút. Perselus nem látott mindent, amit Hermione. Olyan gyorsan történt, hogy nem volt biztos benne, hogy mit látott a lány.

– Jaj istenem, Perselus, én... Én nem akartam ilyen erőset lökni. Ne haragudj – mondta a lány, és nem vette észre, hogy a keze, amit leengedett a szájától, remegett.

Perselus nyelt egyet. Látta a lány elborzadt tekintetét, és ettől szótlanná vált. Nem tudott rá haragudni, mivel nem direkt csinálta. Még nem tudta rendesen irányítani a mágiáját. Még nem tanulta meg, hogyan kell ennél a képességnél, így a fiúnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy milyen mélységig hatolt, és hogy mit tárult elé.

Hermione nem akarta elhinni a látottakat. Tudta, hogy milyen gonosz volt Voldemort és a követői. Tudott néhány rémségről, amit emberekkel csináltak. Látta Neville szüleit, miután az őrületig kínozták őket. De soha életében nem látta testközelből azt, ahogy ezek a dolgok megtörténtek.

Persze, őt is megkínozták, de az valahogy más volt. Ez sokkal rémesebbnek tűnt, amikor szemtanúja volt a másokkal történt dolgoknak. Főleg úgy, hogy az ő kínzása, valamilyen szinten, közel sem volt ilyen rémes. Őt nem erőszakolták meg, vagy verték halálra. Nem kényszerítették rá, hogy tehetetlenül végignézze azt, ahogy a szeretteit újra és újra megerőszakolja több férfi, mielőtt lemészárolnák.

Jó pár pillanat eltelt, miközben szimplán csak bámulta Perselust, és a szíve majd megszakadt, nem csak azokért, akiket bántottak, hanem a fiúért is. Most már értette, hogy később miért volt olyan rideg és szigorú. Azzal, hogy éveken át ezt élte át, akár kémként, akár nem, nem volt meglepő, hogy nem tudott más milyen lenni, csak goromba és undok.

Hermione nyelt egyet, mielőtt ismét megszólalt volna.

– Mondj valamit, Perselus. Kérlek. – A hangja akadozott. 

Perselus lehunyta a szemét. Nem tudta, hogy miket látott a lány, de a horror a szemében elárulta, hogy szörnyűség lehetett.

– Mit vársz, mit mondjak?

Hermione újra nyelt egyet.

– Sajnálom. Nem akartam áttörni az összes faladon.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Azt gondolod, hogy haragszom rád?

Hermione lassan bólintott. Tudta, hogy egy magának való személy volt. Hermione tisztában volt vele, hogy a férfi milyen dühös volt Harryre ötödikben, amikor a fiú megfordította a varázslatot, a Perselustól vett okklumencia órák egyikén. Ezután megtagadta, hogy tovább folytassa Harry oktatását. Hermione kételkedett abban, hogy fiatalon kevésbé lett volna magának való személy.

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Hermione, szerelmem nem haragszom rád. Tudom, hogy nem akartál ilyen erőset lökni. Tudom, hogy csak megpróbáltad ledönteni azt a falat, amit felhúztam neked. Még nem tanultad meg eléggé irányítani a mágiád ezzel a képességgel. Ezért tart évekig elsajátítani. Áttörni a falon könnyű, viszont a kontrollt, azt, hogy hogyan lapozgass egy ember elméjében, azt hosszú idő tökéletesíteni.

Kényszeredve belenézett a lány kikerekedett szemeibe, annak ellenére, hogy Hermione tekintete még mindig tele volt rémülettel.

– Amúgy is mit láttál?

Hermione nyelt egyet. Nem mondhatta el neki. Ha elmondta volna, akkor Perselus kifogásokat keres vagy mélységesen elnézést kér. Hermione elkerülhetetlenül azt mondta volna, hogy semmi baj, és ez nem volt igaz. Nem hagyhatta, hogy a fiú azt gondolja, hogy az, amint látott azokon a gyűléseken elfogadható volt, de elítélni sem ítélhette el.

Hermione nem vádolta őt. Pontosan tudta, hogy viszonylag jól végződtek a dolgok, és ez az egész fontos szerepet játszott abban, hogy végül Perselus Voldemort ellenfordult, és kém lett.

De a szíve megszakadt azokért, akiknek látta a kínázását. Megszakadt Perselusért. Tudta, hogy a fiú nem volt büszke a döntéseire. Tudta, hogy a későbbi életében majd még több dolgot kell végignéznie és túlélnie. Tudta, hogy semmit sem tehet azért, hogy segítsen neki.

A tekintete összeért Perseluséval, és halvány félelmet fedezett fel a szemeiben. Rájött, hogy a fiú azt várta, hogy elhagyja. Hermione felemelte a karját, és a kezei közé vette a fiú arcát.

– Nem számít.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Hogy érted, hogy nem számít?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Nem számít, hogy mit láttam. Ismerlek, Perselus. Ismerem a valódi arcodat. Szóval nem számít, hogy mit láttam.

Perselus nem akarta elhinni, hogy a lány úgy érezte, hogy ez nem számít. Már csak azért sem, mert a lány tekintete önmagában elárulta, hogy igenis számított. Még mindig látott egy árnyalatnyi rémületet a lány szemébe, és ettől azt kívánta, bár tudná, hogy Hermione mit látott a fejében.

Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy a lány a halálfaló gyűlésekkel kapcsolatban látott valamit vagy sem, de a tekintetéből a fiú tökéletesen kiolvasta, hogy pontosan erről volt szó. Félt attól, hogy ez esetleg mit jelentett kettejüket illetően. Félre tudja majd tenni a lány amit látott, vagy elfordul majd tőle emiatt?

Hermione próbálta erőszakkal kiűzni a fejéből a képeket, amik még mindig ott lebegtek a lelki szemei előtt, de nem akartak halványodni az emlékfoszlányok. A szíve még mindig majd megszakadt a fiúért, de tudta, hogy Perselus nem fogadná jól a szánakozását.

Látva, hogy a fiú továbbra is figyelte, és arra várt, hogy máshogy is reagáljon, Hermione erőltetve rámosolygott. Ezután odahajolt, és átkulcsolta körülötte a karjait. Perselus is megölelte a lányt, magához szorította, mint aki fél, hogy elveszíti.

Hermione tudta, hogy mire készült, és még csak el sem mondhatta neki. Nem árulhatta el, hogy el kell mennie, de ettől függetlenül örökké szeretni fogja. Nem figyelmeztethette a fiút arról, ami várt rá az elkövetkezendő években. Nos, azt végülis elmondhatta neki, hogy szereti.  

– Szeretlek, Perselus. Mindig szeretni foglak, történjék bármi. Remélem, hogy ezt örökre megjegyzed – suttogta neki a lány.

Perselus picit összeráncolta a homlokát. Egyáltalán nem értette, hogy miért hangzott ez úgy, mintha Hermione elköszönt volna tőle.

– Én is szeretlek, Hermione, és örökké foglak. Minden rendben?

Hermione bólintott a fiúnak dőlve, még mindig ölelve őt. Nem volt jól, de ezt nem mondhatta el neki. Ha bevallotta volna, hogy nincs jól, de nem indokolja meg, hogy miért, akkor a fiú addig feszegeti a témát míg el nem mondja neki az igazat, és azt nem tehette meg.

– Jól vagyok.

Amikor Perselus elhúzódott, hogy rápillantson, Hermione halványan elmosolyodott.

– Legalább sikerült megcsinálnom. Ledöntöttem a faladat. Látod, annak, hogy tudálékos vagyok vannak előnyei.

Perselus kuncogott, de még mindig úgy érezte, hogy a lány elrejtette azt, hogy hogyan érezte magát valójában.

– Azt hiszem, tényleg megvannak. Nem vártam, hogy ilyen hamar sikerül. Most már csak azon kell dolgoznod, hogy kontrollálni tudd az erőt, amivel betörsz valaki fejébe.

Hermione őszintén rámosolyogott.

– Igen, dolgoznom kell még rajta.

– Bár van rá még időnk, hogy megtanuld. Most, hogy már tudod, hogy kell, már csak finomítanunk kell rajta – mondta a fiú, és még mindig figyelte a lányt.

Hermione fenntartotta a mosolyát, bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy sikerült.

– Igen, lesz rá időnk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nálad jobb tanárt úgysem találnék, hogy tökéletesítsem.

Ez igaz volt. Senki sem volt jobb tanár nála. Sosem fog találni senkit, aki pótolhatná őt. Se mint a tanárát, se mint a szerelmét.


	28. Chapter 28

**_ Huszonnyolcadik fejezet _ **

A vasárnap reggel sokkal hamarabb érkezett el, mint Hermione remélte hogy fog. Végül sikerült aludniuk néhány órát nap felkelte előtt. Először Perselus ébredt fel, és végignézett a mellette fekvő, alvó nőn.

Csodálatos volt még álmában is. A haja legyezőként terült szét a párnáján, dús volt és féktelenül göndör. A tekintete lesiklott a lány meztelen testére. Hermione lerúgta magáról álmában a takarót, és inkább Perselus testével tartotta magát melegen.

Az aranybarna bőre ragyogott a szoba által biztosított lágy fényben. Volt néhány halvány elszíneződés itt-ott, ami felkeltette a fiú figyelmét. Még mindig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért volt ennyi heg Hermione testén, de egyáltalán nem vettek el a lány szépségéből. Valahogy inkább még gyönyörűbbé tették, bár Perselus, ha megfeszítik sem tudta volna megmondani, hogy ez mégis hogyan volt lehetséges.

A tekintete a lány kézfejére siklott. Suhintott egyet pálca nélkül, mire a szépségbűbáj eltűnt onnan. Az ujjait végigfutatta az ott lévő hegen. Megesküdött volna, hogy szavak vannak a lány kezére vésve, de Hermione ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ez nem igaz.

Ötlete sem volt róla, hogy miért hazudna ilyesmiről a lány, hogy szavak vagy sem. Így úgy gondolta, hogy véletlen lehetett a hasonlóság.

Ismét suhintott a kezével, és visszavarázsolta a szépségbűbájt a helyére. A tekintete Hermione nyakára siklott, és egy újabb mozdulattal onnan is eltüntette egy pillanatra a szépítőbűbájt.

Megérintette a vékony vonalat a nyakán. Úgy nézett ki, mint egy heg, amit kés okozott. _Mégis ki fogna kést a torkához?_ _Mi történhetett vele? Milyen életet élt korábban, ami ennyire megsebezte?_

Fogalma sem volt róla, és tudta, hogy Hermione nem árulná el neki. Azt mondta, hogy nem szeret róla beszélni, és soha nem is tette. Egy szót sem. Egyetlen utalást sem. Semmit. Perselus eltűnődött azon, hogy valaha megtudja-e majd, hogy min ment keresztül a lány.

Suhintott felette a kezével, és végleg visszatette a szépségbűbájt, ami elfedte ezt a hegét, mikor a lány elkezdett mocorogni. Perselus nem akarta, hogy megtudja, hogy a hegeit nézte. Nagyon érzékenyen érintette, ha bárki látta őket, így nem akarta felzaklatni vele, ezért tette vissza a bűbájokat inkább.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, és meglátta, hogy a fiú figyeli őt. Széles mosolyra húzta az ajkát, mikor észrevette, hogy Perselus bámulja.

– Jó reggelt –  mondta miközben kinyújtózkodott.

Perselus visszamosolygott rá.

– Jó reggelt. Jól aludtál? Mármint azalatt a két-három óra alatt, amit egyáltalán alvással töltöttünk.

Hermione lágyan felnevetett.

– Igen jól. Te?

Perselus bólintott.

– Szóval, mit csinálunk ma?

Hermione nyelt egyet, és erővel fenntartotta a mosolyát.

– Még nem tudom. Volna kedved újra Lilyvel és a srácokkal lógni? – Remélte, hogy igen, hiszen aznap el kellett mennie.

Perselus vállat vont.

– Ha szeretnéd. Bár reménykedtem benne, hogy ma csak az enyém leszel.

Hermione halványan összeráncolta a homlokát. Szerette volna a fiúval tölteni a hátralévő időt, de nem tehette. Nem hanyagolhatta a többeket annak tudatában, hogy aznap elmegy, és legtöbbjüket nem látja viszont többé.

– Nos... Mi lenne, ha rád szánnék néhány órát most reggel, mielőtt csatlakoznánk a többiekhez?

Perselus elmosolyodott.

– Ezzel együtt tudok élni, ha már osztoznom kell rajtad.

– Bánod, hogy meg kell osztanod? – kérdezte a lány, és közben felült.

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Egyáltalán nem. Úgyis csak az enyém leszel, miután levizsgáztunk, így most még megoszthatlak másokkal.

Hermione halványan rámosolyogott, és adott neki egy gyors csókot mielőtt felkelt. A kis fürdőszobába ment, amit a szoba biztosított nekik. Becsukta az ajtót, majd neki roskadt. Suhintott egyet a kezével, és levédte a szobát egy disaudió bűbájjal.

A könnyei forrón folytak le az arcán. El kellett mennie és ez felemésztette. Hallani azt, ahogy Perselus azt mondta, hogy majd együtt lesznek a vizsgák után, majdnem csak túl sok volt a lánynak.

Néhány pillanatig hagyta, hogy szabadon hulljanak a könnyei. Félt, hogy ha visszatartja őket, akkor esetleg később törnek ki belőle, amikor nem lesz egyedül.

Amikor ismét jól volt, megint suhintott egyet a kezével, hogy eltüntesse a könnyei nyomát, és elkészülődött a napra. Amikor tiszta volt és felöltözött, visszament Perselushoz, hogy ő is használhassa a fürdőt.

Megreggeliztek, majd kettesben töltöttek néhány órát. Sétáltak és beszélgettek a birtokon. Hermione minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy úgy tűnjön, mintha egy másik, átlagos nap lett volna, és nagyjából működött is a dolog. De a teher, hogy el kellett mennie ránehezedett a vállaira, és nehéz volt fenntartani a mosolyát.

Később csatlakoztak a barátaihoz, és Hermione igyekezett minden apró rezzenést elcsípni, nehogy kihagyjon valami fontosat. De tisztában volt vele, hogy az idő milyen gyorsan repült.

Kora délután megjelent odakint egy manó, egy üzenettel Dumbledore-tól. A többiek megvárták, míg a lány szétnyitotta, és elolvasta a rövidke, odafirkantott irományt.

**Miss Brown!**

**Kérem, találkozzon velem az irodámban közvetlenül vacsora után. Szeretném megbeszélni Önnel a Roxfort utánra vonatkozó terveit.**

**Dumbledore professzor**

Hermione nyelt egyet, és becsúsztatta az üzenetet a zsebébe. Tudta, hogy a férfi azért írta úgy a levelét ahogy, hogy ha esetleg valaki meglátja, ne gyanakodjon semmire.

 _Nem igazán mondhatta azt, hogy gyere az irodámba, hogy előre küldhesselek húsz évet a jövőbe._ Gondolta a lány.

– Mi van az üzenetben, Cica? – kérdezte Sirius.

Hermione vállat vont.

– Dumbledore szeretne találkozni vacsora után, hogy megbeszéljük, hogy mit tervezek a vizsgák után.

Lily homlokráncolva nézett.

– Mégis miért akar erről beszélni? – Még soha nem hallott arról, hogy korábban bárkit félrevont volna az igazgató, hogy megbeszélje vele a jövőre vonatkozó terveit.

Hermione ismételten vállat vont.

– Fogalmam sincs – mondta, és közben félrenézett néhány diákra, akik a tó partján voltak, hogy a barátai ne lássák a szemében a hazugságot.

Lily mélyebben ráncolta a homlokát, miközben Remusra pillantott, és egy apró bólintással megerősítést kapott, hogy a fiú is pontosan látta, hogy Hermione hazudott. Ellenben egyikük sem tette szóvá. Nem akarták felhívni rá a figyelmet, de mindketten azt tervezték, hogy majd a találkozó után félrevonják Hermionét, és kiderítik, hogy mi folyik itt.

Mindketten tudták, hogy a lány rejtegetett valamit. Az elmúlt pár napban nagyon furcsán viselkedett, és elegük lett abból, hogy Hermione nem mondta el nekik, hogy mi járt a fejében.

A nap hátralévő része eltelt, és amikor elérkezett a vacsora, akkor Hermione leült, de egy falatot sem bírt enni. Nagyjából csak körbe-körbe tologatta az ételt a tányérján.

– Hermione, mi a baj? – kérdezte Remus alig hallhatóan, hogy ne vonja magára senki figyelmét. Észrevette, hogy a lány nem eszik.

Hermione felpillantott.

– Hm? Ja, semmi. Csak nem vagyok éhes.

Remus sóhajtott, de még mindig suttogott.

– Gyerünk már. Valami nyomaszt téged. Mi az? Tudod, hogy nekem bármit elmondhatsz.

Hermione tekintete találkozott a fiú halványkék szemeivel. Bármit elmondhatott neki. Ez ekkor is, és a jövőben is igaz volt, de ezt mégsem mondhatta el neki. Annak ellenére sem, hogy nagyon szerette volna. Remus, a saját idejében, jól fogadta volna, de nem tudta, hogy ez a verzió, ebben az időben, hogyan reagálna rá.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem, komolyan semmiség. Csak... Ideges vagyok, asszem. A találkozó miatt.

Remus összeráncolt homlokkal pillantott rá, mikor észrevette, hogy a lány megint hazudott. Ezután gyorsan körbepillantott, majd talpra rántotta a lányt.

– Gyere velem.

Hermione nyelt egyet, de követte a fiút. Érezte magán Perselus tekintetét, ezért gyorsan rámosolygott.

 _– Visszajövök_ – gondolta, mivel tudta, hogy a fiú a fejébe nézett. Amikor Perselus bólintott, visszafordult, és követte Remust.

Végigcikcakkoztak néhány folyosón, mielőtt Remus megállt és felé fordult.

– Rendben, most el fogod mondani, hogy mi folyik itt. Napok óta furán viselkedsz, és megelégeltem. Szóval miről van szó, Hermione.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Remus, semmiség. Komolyan, semmi sincs.  

Remus rámordult, miközben a szemei picit, aranylóan felcsillantak elkeseredettségében. Ritkán mutatott dühöt bárki irányába, de azt utálta, ha hazudnak neki.

– Hermione, a farkas érzékeim nélkül is meg tudom mondani, hogy hazudsz. Velük pedig hallom és érzem az illatodon, hogy hazudsz. Vagy bökd ki most nekem, vagy idehozok mindenkit, és addig nyaggatunk, míg el nem árulod.

Hermione nyelt egyet. Csak Remus maradt neki. Nem akarta éppen most ellökni magától.

– Nézd, tényleg el kell mondanom neked pár dolgot, de meg kell esküdnöd, hogy senkinek nem szólsz róla egy szót sem.

Remus bólintott.

– Rendben van, esküszöm.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem csak egy gyors „ja persze ígérem”-ről van szó. Szeretném, ha komolyan átgondolnád, mielőtt megígéred ezt nekem.  

Remus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Hermione... Hermione, valamilyen bajba sodortad magad?

A lány halványan rámosolygott.

– Nem, szó sincs ilyesmiről. Én csak... Csak meg kell, hogy ígérd, hogy nem mondod el senkinek azt, amit mondani fogok neked. Kérdéseket sem tehetsz fel. El kell fogadnod, amit mondok, és csak azt, amit elmondok.

Remus nem értette, de ez az egész nyilván nagyon fontos volt.

– Rendben, esküszöm.

Hermione erősen pillantott rá, és próbálta eldönteni, hogy ez jó vagy rossz ötlet volt.

– Vedd elő a pálcádat!

Remusnak kikerekedtek a szemei.

– Megszeghetetlen esküt kérsz tőlem?

Hermione lassan bólintott.

– Ne haragudj Remus, de muszáj ezt kérnem tőled. Nem tenném, ha nem volna fontos.

Remus összeszorította a fogait, és vett egy mély levegőt.

– Rendben van. – Elővette a pálcáját, de Hermione megállította.

– Nem itt – mondta, és elkezdte magával húzni ismét a fiút.

Gyorsan a Szükség Szobája felé ment, és levédte bűbájokkal az ajtót, mikor már odabent voltak.

– Gyorsnak kell lennünk, végeznünk kell, még mielőtt a többiek eltűnődnének rajta, hogy hol maradunk ilyen sokáig.

Mindketten elővették a pálcájukat, és Remus megesküdött, hogy titokban tartja azt, amit Hermione mond neki, és egy árva szót sem szól róla senkinek. Az ezüst és arany pánt körbefonta a csuklójukat, lezárva ezzel az esküt.

Hermione vett még egy utolsó mély levegőt, mielőtt belevágott.

– Remus... Elmegyek. Ma este.

Remus már beszédre nyitotta volna a száját, de Hermione felemelte a kezét, hogy megállítsa.

– Hadd mondjam végig, mielőtt bármit mondanál.

Mikor a fiú bólintott, Hermione folytatta.

– Nincs más választásom. El kell mennem. Amikor így teszek, szeretném, ha ott lennél a többieknek. Ők nem fogják megérteni. Főleg Perselus nem.

Ekkor Remus nem bírta visszafogni magát.

– De miért mész el? A szüleid miatt? Tudom, hogy egyszer mondtad, hogy lehet, megint költöztök és lehet el kell menned... De az iskola majdnem véget ért. Nem tudnának várni még néhány hónapot? Vagy nem maradhatnál legalább tanév végéig?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Ma este kell elmennem. Nem várhat.

Remus egy pillanatra elgondolkodva állt, mielőtt újra megszólalt volna.

– De... Ez nem olyan, mintha soha többé nem látnánk egymást. Tarthatjuk a kapcsolatot, és találkozhatunk a vizsgák után is.

Hermione remélte, hogy nem követ el hibát azzal, hogy ebbe beleavatja a fiút.

– Újra látni fogsz. De jó pár évig nem. Mi több, tizenöt év múlva fogsz ismét találkozni velem.

Remus homlokráncolva nézett.

– Miért pont tizenöt év? – Nem értette.

Hermione megint vett egy mély levegőt.

– Remus, aznap amikor először találkoztál velem itt, amikor megtaláltatok a klubhelyiségben a földön, azt mondtátok, hogy a semmiből tűntem fel.

Remus bólintott.

– Igen, de biztos nem vettünk észre valamit, vagy ilyesmi. Amúgy is, azt hittem, nem emlékszel rá, hogyan kerültél oda.

– De emlékszem, akkor is emlékeztem rá, és nem hagytad ki az érkezésemet. Csak úgy feltűntem. A klubhelyiségemben ültem, és a barátaim rám zuhantak, amitől bevertem a fejemet. – Mondta lassan, miközben figyelte a fiút.

Remus még mélyebben ráncolta a homlokát.

– Nem rémlik, hogy ezt láttam volna.

– Azért, mert nem a te klubhelyiségedben voltam aznap, hanem az enyémben. Éppen meg akartam pörgetni a nyakláncomat, ami egy időnyerő, a Griffendél klubhelyiségében, a kettőezredik évben. Én... A jövőből jöttem – mondta, és még mindig figyelte a fiú reakcióját.

Remus néhány pillanatig üveges tekintettel bámult rá, majd elkezdett nevetni. Olyan hevesen kacagott, hogy könnyezni kezdett a szeme.

– Ez nem vicces, Hermione. Oké, megfogtál. Jó poén.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Remus, nem viccelek. Ezerkilencszáz-hetvenkilencben születtem.

Remus ismételten felnevetett.

– Na persze. Egy év múlva születtél. Hermione nincs olyan, hogy időutazás. Szóval, mi lenne, ha komolyra vennénk a dolgokat, és elárulnád végre, hogy mi bánt valójában.

Hermione végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján.

– Remus, nem viccelődöm veled, és nem hazudok. Tudod, hogy amúgy is milyen rémesen hazudok. Úgy hangzom, vagy olyan a szagom, mint aki hazudik?

Remus megállt. Nem úgy tűnt, mint aki hazudott, de az amit állított az lehetetlen volt.

– De... Oké tegyük fel, hogy hiszek neked. Miért most mondod ezt el nekem?

Hermione nyelt egyet, és próbált rájönni, hogy hogyan magyarázhatná el a legjobban a dolgokat, mikor ő maga sem volt biztos bennük.

– Mivel te és én jó barátok vagyunk a jövőben, és... Én bármit elmondhatok neked. Mindig ott voltál velem a múltamban – mondta a lány egy váll vonással.

Végül folytatta.

– Ez az oka, hogy nem randizhattam veled ebben az időben. Mivel te vagy az egyik legjobb barátom a  jövőben, ahogy most is az egyik legjobb barátom vagy. Nem szabadna senkinek elmondanom... De muszáj valakivel megosztanom, aki nem McGalagony vagy Dumbledore. Ezért akar ma este találkozni velem Dumbledore az irodájában. Rájött, hogy hogyan küldhet haza. El kell mennem. Túl sok mindent tudok a jövőbeni történésekről.

Remus állt, és bámulta a lányt. Próbálta felfogni, amit mondott, annak ellenére, hogy még mindig nem volt biztos benne, hogy elhitte a dolgokat. _A jövőből. Ismer engem a jövőben. Tizenöt év múlva a jövőben. Nem, ez több annál. Huszonkét év múlva a jövőben._

Hermione várt, hogy a fiú mondjon valamit. Bármit.

Végül Remus úgy érezte, hogy megint meg tud szólalni.

– Szóval... A jövő?

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Aha. Jól vagy?

Remus bólintott.

– Na és... Hogyan ismersz engem a jövőben?

Hermione felnevetett.

– Harmadikban a professzorom voltál a Roxfortban. Így találkoztam veled.

Remus felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá.

– Komolyan? Professzor? Azta. Soha nem gondoltam a tanításra. Mit tanítottam?

Hermione megint nevetett.

– Nem adhatok több betekintést... De nagyon jó tanár vagy.

Remus kuncogott.

– Szóval megházasodtam? Várj... Kit vesz végül el Sirius? Ezt tudnom kell. Esküdözik, hogy soha nem állapodik meg, és megöl a kíváncsiság, hogy végül ki mellett köt ki. Fogadok, hogy valami ízetlen szépség mellett, aki addig idegesít majd minket, amíg meg nem akarjuk fojtani, vagy Siriust, vagy épp mindkettőjüket.

Hermione sóhajtott, és arra gondolt, hogy Siriusnak hogy nem adatott meg soha a lehetőség, hogy megállapodjon és feleségül vegyen valakit.

– Ezt nem mondhatom el neked. Ez az oka, hogy nem maradhatok itt. Túl sokat tudok mindenkiről. Belepiszkálhatok az idővonalba még jobban, mint eddig sikerült.

Remus felsóhajtott.

– Oké. Szóval... Mit jelent ez számotokra Perselusszal? Huszonkét év... Azt jelent, hogy majdnem negyven éves lesz. Ez nem lesz neked probléma?

Hermione nyelt egyet, miközben kényszerítette magát, hogy ne remegjen meg az álla a szomorúságtól.

– Mindenképpen Perselusszal szeretnék lenni, legyen bármi. A kora engem egyáltalán nem zavarna. Mindketten tudjuk, hogy a negyven éves nem idős, legalábbis a varázsvilágban nem az.

Remus összeráncolta a homlokát. Hallotta, ahogy a lány szívverése felgyorsult és a légzése is megváltozott.

– Hermione... Mit nem mondasz el nekem?

 _Perselus nem lesz ott, hogy betöltse a negyvenet._ Gondolta, miközben megrázta a fejét. 

– Semmi olyat, amit elmondhatnék neked. Nem árulhatok el mást a jövőről. Csak azt mondtam el, amit muszáj volt... Nem tudom, hogy gyűlölni fog-e, miután megtudja, hogy ki vagyok. Én... Nem kockázathatom meg, hogy te is gyűlölj.

Remus odahajolt, és a karjaiba vonta a lányt. Magához ölelte, miközben sóhajtott.

– Hermione, soha nem tudnálak utálni téged. Miért nem mondod el neki a dolgokat úgy, mint ahogy nekem? Nem korlátolt, biztos, hogy megértené, hogy miért nem maradhatsz itt. Ismered őt is a jövőben?

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen, ismerem. Gyűlöl engem. Talán éppen emiatt kíván ennyire a pokolba a jövőben. De az is lehet, hogy azért, mert mindenkit utál. De nem árulhatom el neki. Túl sok minden megváltozna, ha beavatnám.

Remus sóhajtott.

– Az esküm miatt én sem mondhatom majd el neki. Nem tudom, hogy mit mondjak neked Hermione, de... Hiányozni fogsz.

Hermione érezte, hogy könnyezni kezd a szeme.

– Ígérj meg nekem valamit.

– Mit? – kérdezte Remus. Nem akart még több mindent megígérni.

Az első könnycsepp legördült a lány arcán.

– Ígérd meg, hogy mindig barátok leszünk.

Remus szorosabban magához ölelte.

– Nem tudom, hogy mit tartogat a jövő. Nem tudom, hogy mi fog történni az elkövetkező húsz évben, de azt megígérhetem, hogy mindig a barátod maradok, Hermione. Történjék bármi.

Hermione szipogott.

– Köszönöm, Remus.

Remus elhúzódott tőle, és letörölte az arcáról azt az árválkodó könnycseppet.

– Szóval... Mikor újra találkozom veled... Te mennyi leszel... tizenhárom?

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Tizennégy. És nem mondhatsz semmit arról, hogy már ismertél korábban. Tönkretenné az idővonalat, mivel korábban nem tudtál rólam semmit. Lehetünk barátok, ahogy emlékszem, hogy voltunk is, de úgy kell csinálnod, mintha akkor találkoznál velem először. Ahogy én is eljátszottam ezt mindannyiótokkal.

Remus megállt, ahogy eszébe jutott egy új gondolat.

– Így tudtad, hogy vérfarkas vagyok? Így tudtál Siriusról és Jamesről is? Ezért nem éreztem rajtad a saját szagomon kívül más farkasét?

Hermione bólintott.

– Igen. Pontosan innen tudtam, és ezért érezted csak saját magadat. Te vagy az egyetlen vérfarkas, akinek rendszeresen a közelében vagyok.

Remus örült, hogy ezt végre megtudta. Sokat tűnődött rajta korábban, hogy Hermione honnan tudott ennyi mindent. Amit mondott neki, az gyenge válasz volt. Elfogadható, de gyenge.

Összeráncolta a homlokát, ahogy beugrott neki még egy gondolat.

– Szóval.. Amikor megkértél rá, hogy másszak be melléd az ágyba a gyengélkedőn... Már korábban is ágyba bújtam veled? – Arra volt kíváncsi, hogy a lány múltjában volt-e köztük több, mint barátság.

Hermione lágyan felnevetett.

– Igen, de csak elméletileg. – Tudta mire gondolt a fiú. – Átöleltél, amikor rémálmaim voltak azután... – Nem mondhatta azt, hogy a háború után.

Remus picit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mi után?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Azt nem mondhatom el, de segítettél enyhíteni a rémálmaimon. Beszélgettél velem róluk, és elűzted őket, így végül el tudtam aludni.

– Ha elmondod... Talán megakadályozhatom, hogy... Elkezdődjenek a rémálmaid – mondta a fiú gyengéden.

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem teheted.

Remus sóhajtott.

– Szóval... Ha öleltelek miközben aludtál az... Azt jelenti, hogy végül együtt lakunk majd?

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Nem kérdezősködhetsz, emlékszel?

Mikor Remus ismét sóhajtott, Hermione folytatta.

– Azt elmondhatom, hogy igen, egy háztartásban kötünk majd ki.  Nem csak mi ketten, hanem mi és még néhányan. Mindannyian barátokként. Mondhatni te vigyázol ránk, de nem csak azért mert úgy érzed, kötelességed, hanem mert mind nagyon közel kerülünk egymáshoz.

Remus bólintott.

– Elmondhatod, hogy kiket takar az, hogy mi?

Hermione megrázta a fejét. Ha elmondta volna, akkor a fiú rákérdez, hogy Sirius, vagy James és Lily, vagy Perselus miért nem volt köztük.

– Nem tehetem. Lehet, meggondolod magad, vagy épp megváltozik miatta valami. Azt kívánom, bár többet mondhatnék, de nem szabad. Sajnálom.

Remus ismét bólintott.

– Nos, mit kéne csinálnom azzal a tudással, hogy elmész és azzal, hogy honnan jöttél?

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Csak legyél ott a többieknek. Ne hagyd, hogy azt gondolják, hogy egyáltalán nem törődtem velük, mivel ez így nem igaz. Mindannyiótokat úgy szeretlek, mintha a családom lennétek. Lily nem fogja megérteni, hogy miért tűntem el, és miért nem leszek ott az esküvőjén Jamesszel. James nem fogja megérteni, hogy hogy hagyhattalak benneteket úgy hátra, ahogy tenni fogom. Sirius... Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy Sirius egyáltalán reagálni fog-e rá. De Perselus az, akiért a legjobban aggódom. Neki nincs senki más az életében, akinek fontos lenne.

Remus nyelt egyet.

– Szóval akkor mit szeretnél, mint csináljak vele kapcsolatban?

Hermione érezte, hogy még több könnye akar feltörni.

– Csak ne hagyd magára. Figyelj rá, hogy ne legyen egyedül. Maradj az életében, akár milyen hévvel is akar lökni magától.

Remus újra megölelte a lányt.

– Minden tőlem telhetőt meg fogok tenni, Hermione, de gyakran nem könnyű ember.

Hermione elmosolyodott.

– Tudom, de jó ember. Kérlek, emlékezz erre. Történjék bármi. Ő egy csodálatos férfi, aki nem bántana senkit, hacsak nincs más választása.

Remus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Ez mit jelent pontosan?

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem mondhatom el. Csak higgy benne. Bízz bennem, amikor azt mondom, hogy ő egy remek ember legbelül. Ez az oka, hogy szerelmes lettem belé. Tudom, hogy mit fogtok kezdeni az életetekkel az elkövetkező húsz évben, és ő egy nagyon jó ember. Csak... Csak emlékezz erre, és higgy benne.

Remus bólintott.

– Rendben, emlékezni fogok rá.

Hermione elhúzódott, és letörölte a könnyeit, amik kicsordultak.

– Vissza kellene mennünk, mielőtt mindenki azon kezd gondolkodni, hogy hol voltunk ennyi ideig.

Remus sóhajtott.

– Nagy eséllyel meg fogják kérdezni, hogy miért tűntünk el. Mit mondjunk nekik?

Hermione nevetett.

– Fogalmam sincs. Szerinted mit hinnének el?

Remus ismét homlokráncolva nézett, miközben elgondolkodott rajta.

– Azt hiszem, mondhatnánk azt, hogy tanácsra volt szükségem egy lánnyal kapcsolatban. Habár fogalmam sincs, hogy ki lehetne az a lány. Plusz Sirius addig fog nyaggatni, míg el nem mondom neki, hogy ki az. Majd miután megtudja, úgy fog viselkedni ez ügyben, mint egy segg.

Hermione kuncogott.

– Igaz. Kész vagy vállalni egy kis piszkálódást emiatt? Habár, kétlem, hogy sokáig lesznek vele elfoglalva, mivel elmegyek.

Remus elmosolyodott.

– Kibírom.

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt és félretette a szomorúságát, ami újra magába kerítette, amiért hátra kellett őket hagynia. Tudta, hogy összetörhet emiatt később. Tudta, hogy össze is fog.

– Oké, menjünk vissza.

Remus megérintette a karját, amikor a lány elindult az ajtó felé.

– Jól vagy? Ez neked sem lehet egyszerű.

Hermione álla megremegett, de visszatartotta a könnyeit.

– Nem könnyű. Nem akarok elmenni, de muszáj. Minden rendben lesz. Ez nektek lesz a legnehezebb. Nem találkozunk majd nagyon sokáig, és amikor viszont láttok, akkor még csak gyerek leszek, aki még nem ismer benneteket.

Remusnak eszébe jutott még valami.

– Az esküm miatt... Nem tudok majd beszélni a többiekkel erről, amikor újra találkoztunk veled.

Hermione rájött, hogy a fiúnak igaza van.

– Vedd elő a pálcádat. Változtatunk rajta, vagy legalábbis megpróbáljuk. – Korábban, még soha életében nem tett változtatást egy megszeghetetlen eskün sem.

Remus és Hermione pálcát ragadtak, és ismételten összeérintették a végüket. A lány azt mondta, hogy a fiú esküje, miszerint nem beszélhet arról, amit elmondott neki, tizenöt év múlva megtörik azok irányába, akiket Hermione ismert ezerkilencszáz-hetvenhétben és hetvennyolcban, így bármiféle következmény nélkül beszélhetett majd velük a dologról.

Ismét megjelent az ezüst és arany fénysugár a csuklójuknál, és körbeölelte az összefonódott kezüket. Sikerült.

Hermione megint elrakta a pálcáját.

– Most már tényleg vissza kell mennünk. Már csak körülbelül egy órám van hátra, mielőtt el kell mennem. Szeretnék mindenkit látni, és viszonylag elköszönni tőlük, már amennyire tudok, anélkül, hogy gyanakodni kezdenének, mielőtt Dumbledore-hoz megyek.

Remus bólintott.

 – Rendben. Nagyon fogsz hiányozni, Hermione. Az egyik legjobb barátom lettél, és nem tudom elképzelni, hogy ne lássalak nap mint nap.

Hermione rámosolyogott, annak ellenére, hogy a sírás megint fenyegette.

– Tudom, de emlékezz rá, hogy újra találkozol velem. Amikor visszatérek... Egy nagy ölelést várok. Szóval, ha egy nap letámadlak, és szorosan megölellek... Tudni fogod, hogy miért.

Remus elmosolyodott. Érezte, hogy könnyezni kezd a szeme amiatt, hogy a lány elmegy, de visszaküzdötte. Látta, hogy Hermionénak nagyon nehéz volt, és a lány is küzdött a könnyeivel. Nem akarta még jobban megnehezíteni a dolgokat azzal, hogy ő is elsírja magát.

– Nos, legalább tudni fogom, hogy mikor térsz vissza, így mondhatok majd valamit az itt töltött idődről.

Leszedték az ajtóról a védőbűbájokat, és visszaindultak a Nagyterembe. Hermione biztosra ment, hogy ne látszódjon a legkisebb nyoma sem a szomorúságának, mielőtt csatlakoztak odabent a többiekhez.

Sirius, természetesen, gyorsan megkérdezte, hogy miért tűntek el, majd ezután Remus megemlítette, hogy tanácsot kért egy lánnyal kapcsolatban. Sirius egy totális seggként viselkedett, mint ez várható volt tőle. Hermione érezte, ahogy Perselus gyengéden próbálkozik a fejében, hogy felkeltse a figyelmét, és amikor megkérdezte, hogy hol volt, a lány ugyanazt válaszolta, amit Remus a többieknek.

Perselus kuncogva azt felelte, hogy Remusnak minden segítség jól jön, ha lányokról van szó. Hermione elmosolyodott, és azt mondta a fiúnak, hogy viselkedjen rendesen. Remus bármelyik lányt megkaphatja, amelyiket csak szeretné. Vagy legalábbis ezt mondta Perselusnak. Perselusból kitört a nevetés, és azt válaszolta, hogy a lányt egyszerűen csak elvakítja a barátság.

Mikor a vacsora véget ért, Hermione talált rá kifogást, hogy mindegyik tekergőt megölelje még utoljára. Úgy csinálta, hogy könnyednek és barátinak tűnjön az egész, habár Remus, egyedüliként, pontosan tudta, hogy miért csinálta a lány.

Amikor megölelte Lilyt, rájött, hogy picit erősebben szorította magához, de próbált természetesen viselkedni ezzel kapcsolatban, főleg, mikor Lily furán nézett rá. Hermione egyszerűen egy váll vonással elrendezte ezt a pillantást. Lily úgy nézett ki, mint aki tovább akar erről kérdezősködni, de Remus közbelépett, és elvonta a lány figyelmét az egészről.

Hermione hálásan rámosolygott, és a fiú egy apró kacsintással válaszolt. Perselus ezt észrevette, de tudta, hogy nem volt semmi flörtnek mondható a dologban, így annyiban hagyta. Habár tény, hogy közelebb húzta magához Hermionét, mikor a lány átkarolta a derekát.

Észrevette, ahogy Dumbledore felé biccentett, mielőtt eltűnt az irodájához vezető folyosón. Ez egy jelzés volt, hogy várni fogja, amint befejezte a búcsúzkodást.

Hermione nyelt egyet, tudva, hogy alig néhány perce maradt, majd találkoznia kellett az igazgatóval a kör alakú szobában, amit a kőszörny rejtett. Gyorsan megmondta a többieknek, hogy később találkoznak, tudva, hogy nem fognak, majd kihúzta az udvarra Perselust.

Épp csak kicsit sétáltak el a kastélytól, mikor Hermione odafordult a fiúhoz és megcsókolta. Nem volt puha vagy gyengéd. Szenvedélyes volt, majdnem csak kétségbeesett. Olyan, amilyennek érezte magát; kétségbeesett volt. Elveszítette a fiút, és nem volt biztos abban, hogy túléli majd a távozást.

Amikor Perselus elhúzódott tőle, homlokráncolva nézett rá a lányra, amitől megváltoztattak a vonásai. Hermione ekkor egy gyönyörű mosollyal ajándékozta meg válaszként, és újra átfonta a karjait körülötte, és szorosan magához ölelte.

– Szeretlek, Perselus – suttogta, és érezte, hogy ismét fel akarnak törni a könnyei, de elnyomta őket.

Perselus egyáltalán nem értette a lány tetteit.

– Én is szeretlek, Hermione. Jól vagy? Olyan furcsa vagy... Ma este. Mi több, az elmúlt napokban végig ilyen voltál.

Hermione a mellkasának dőlve bólintott.

– Jól vagyok. Csak... Nem tudom... Azt hiszem, hogy picit tényleg furán viselkedtem. De végülis mindig úgy gondoltad, hogy elég furcsa vagyok, szóval miért lenne most másként?

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta a száját.

– Ez azt hiszem, igaz. De most másnak tűnik a dolog. Biztos vagy benne, hogy jól vagy? Tudod, hogy beszélhetsz velem akármiről.

Hermione álla megremegett, és örült, hogy a fiú nem láthatta az arcát. Behunyta a szemét, és belélegezte az illatát, próbálta lecsillapítani a benne tomboló vihart, amit érzett, hogy készülődik kitörni. A vigasztalhatatlan sírást, ami tudta, hogy hamarosan ledönti majd a lábáról.

Rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy a hangja biztos legyen, és ne remegjen meg.

– Tudom, hogy bármit elmondhatok neked Perselus, de tényleg jól vagyok. Csak... Csak szerettem volna érezni, ahogy a karjaidban tartasz, mielőtt elmegyek.

Perselus homlokráncolva nézett rá.

– Elmész?

Hermione rájött, hogy mit mondott, és gyorsan kijavította a kijelentését.

– Igen, elmegyek beszélni Dumbledore-ral. Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy meddig leszek el ma este, így amikor végzek, visszamegyek majd a hálókörletembe.

Perselus még mélyebben ráncolta a homlokát.

– A hálókörletedbe? Nem töltöd ma velem az éjszakát a Szükség Szobájában?

Hermione megrázta a fejét, miközben a szemeit mardosták a könnyei.

– Ma este nem. Rájöttem, hogy ez sokáig fog tartani, és nem akarom, hogy bárki megláthasson, mikor arra felé mennék utána. Nem akarom, hogy bajba kerüljünk emiatt. Mivel a jövőmről van szó, miután végzek a sulival, biztosra veszem, hogy nem egy gyors megbeszélésről lesz szó.

Perselus még mindig nem értette, hogy Dumbledore miért akart beszélni a lánnyal a jövőjére vonatkozó terveiről, miután levizsgázott a Roxfortban, de nem kételkedett benne, hogy az idős varázslónak nyomós oka volt rá.

– Oké, akkor holnap látlak. Találkozhatnánk a könyvtárban reggeli előtt.

Hermione ismét lehunyta a szemét. Nem lesz ott reggel, és nem akarta, hogy a fiú egyszerűen feleslegesen várjon rá.

– Meglátjuk, hogy mennyire alszom el reggel – mondta bizonytalanul. Azt kívánta, bár elmondhatná neki. Azt, hogy bár figyelmeztethetné az elkövetkezendőkre, és azt, hogy bár megváltoztatna dolgokat, hogy Perselus túlélje, és ott legyen amikor visszatér.

Perselus bólintott, és egyszerűen csak a karjaiban tartotta a lányt.  

Eltelt néhány perc, és Hermione egész idő alatt próbálta magába szívni a fiút. Memorizálni minden vele kapcsolatos apró részletet, hogy legalább az emlékek ott legyenek neki később.

Végül tudta, hogy el kell engednie, vagy Perselus gyanakodni kezd, vagy legalábbis jobban, mint ahogy eddig tette. Lenyugtatta a vonásait, és diszkréten suhintott a kezével, hogy eltüntesse azoknak a könnyeknek a nyomát, amik esetleg kicsordultak.

Nem bírta visszafogni magát, adott meg egy utolsó, gyengéd csókot a fiúnak, ami majdnem összetörte, mielőtt elhúzódott és megfogta a kezét, hogy besétáljanak. Perselus elkísérte a kőszörnyig, ami Dumbledore irodáját védelmezte.

Halványan rámosolyogott a lányra, és egy apró csókot lehelt a kézfejére, mielőtt elengedte, majd visszasétált a hálókörletébe. Hermione kimondta a jelszót, és ahogy felsétált a lépcsőn, a könnyei ismét fenyegetni kezdték. Lassan lépkedett, mivel a lábait nehéznek érezte.

Megállt az ajtó előtt, majd bekopogtatott és belépett. Minerva is odabent várta. Ahogy meglátta Hermionét, az idősebb boszorkány odalépett hozzá, és magához ölelte.

– Annyira sajnálom, Hermione. Azt kívánom, bár mások lennének a körülmények – motyogta, miközben tartotta a fiatal nőt. Hermione nem hagyta, hogy kicsorduljanak a könnyei. Emelt fővel akart távozni, felemelt állal, ha képes volt rá.  

De néhány, ennek ellenére is, utat talált. Nem számított, milyen erővel próbálta visszafojtani őket.

– Tudom, Minerva, én is ezt kívánom. De nem lehet, és... El kell mennem.

Minervának is csillogtak a szemei a könnyeitől.

– Elköszöntél tőlük? Mármint amennyire tudtál?

Hermione bólintott, és közben megint megremegett az álla. Az ajkába harapott, hogy megállítsa, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Igen. Mindannyiukat megöleltem. Remusnak elmondtam az igazat.

 A lány szavaitól mindketten meglepetten megálltak, de Hermione folytatta.

– De csak azután, hogy letetettem vele egy megszeghetetlen esküt, miszerint nem beszélhet róla senkinek a harmadik évemig. Muszáj volt elmondanom neki, mivel így fel tud készülni rá, hogy segítsen feldolgozni a többieknek az eltűnésemet. Bízom Remusban, de meg kellett vele ígértetnem ezt, hogy nehogy elszólja magát véletlenül. Már csak ő maradt nekem közülük. Nem hagyhattam, hogy a sötétben tapogatózzon.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Megértem, kedveském. Jól tetted, hogy beavattad. Okos voltál, hogy az esküt is letetetted vele. A titkod így biztonságban lesz, és tudni fogja, hogy egy nap majd újra találkoztok. Szükséged van még egy percre, vagy készen állsz rá, hogy elkezdjük?  

Hermione vett egy mély levegőt.

– Készen állok, de nem gondolom, hogy ezt itt kellene csinálni. Mármint lehet, hogy lesz valaki az irodában, amikor visszatérek, vagy... Rossz időben kötök ki.

Dumbledore bólintott.

– Jogos felvetés. Mit javasolsz, akkor hol csináljuk? – Habár úgy érezte, pontosan tudja.

Hermione nyelt egyet.

– A Szükség Szobájában. Nem sokan járnak oda, és... Tudom, hogy én, a saját időmben, egyáltalán nem tettem be oda a lábam hetedikben. Ahogy Harry és Ron sem, ha úgy vesszük.

Dumbledore ismét biccentett.

– Ha biztos vagy benne, hogy ez a legbölcsebb hely, akkor ott fogjuk csinálni.

Hárman elindultak, miután Dumbledore magához vette az időnyerőt az íróasztal fiókjából. Amikor kinyílt a Szükség Szobájának ajtaja, az a meghitt színhely tárult eléjük, amit Hermione mindig kért, amikor Perselusszal kettesben voltak, és a fiú felolvasott neki. A kanapé hívogató volt, mint mindig, készen állt rá, hogy valaki ráüljön és használja. A látvány majdnem összetörte Hermionéban a mécsest, de erővel összeszedte magát, és még magasabbra emelte az állát.

Hermione a szobaközepére sétált, és várt. Dumbledore elővette a nyakláncot, és átnyújtotta neki. Miután felvette, a férfira pillantott további utasításokat várva.

Amikor a varázsló nem beszélt, Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, de végül Dumbledore megszólalt, még mielőtt bármit kérdezhetett volna a lány.

– Na most, Hermione, ha bármi rosszul sül el és túl előre mész, akkor szép lassan pörgess vissza egyet, minden óráért, hogy visszatérj a saját idődbe.

Hermione bólintott, a férfi pedig folytatta.

– Előre haladni kicsit más. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy miért, de az. Egy negyed fordítás felér egy nappal. A fél fordítás egy héttel visz előre. Egy teljes fordítás pedig egy teljes évvel. Szóval, számolnod kell majd a forgatásokat. Kikalkuláltam mindent, abból amit megbeszéltünk, és huszonegy teljes, negyvenkilenc fél, és három negyed fordítás lesz. Megjegyezted, Hermione?

Hermione bólintott.

– Huszonegy teljes, negyvenkilenc fél, és három negyed fordítás. Meg van.

Dumbledore szintén bólintott.

– Ha esetleg túlságosan előre haladsz, akkor forgass vissza egyet minden órában, míg jó helyen nem vagy.  Más különben lehet, hogy el kell majd bújnod néhány órára, míg az idő helyre nem áll. Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy melyik napszakban fogsz megérkezni, így előfordulhat, hogy néhány órával hamarabb vagy később érsz oda, attól függ, hogy hogyan működik majd ez az egész.

Hermione megint biccentett.

– Értem.

Minerva csendben volt, de ekkor kíváncsivá vált.

– Albus, ugye nem fogja húsz évvel megöregíteni a folyamat?

Dumbledore mosolyra húzta az ajkát.

– Nem, kedvesem. Egy biztonságos buborékban lesz, mint korábban is volt, így a kora egyetlen órát sem fog változni. Ahogy senki nem fogja meglátni sem, miközben utazik az időben.

Hermione pontosan ugyanezen tűnődött, habár meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy nem fog változni tőle a kora. Nem fiatalodott meg, amikor visszament az időben, így az előrehaladástól sem öregedhetett meg.

Mindkét nő biccentett a férfi válaszára, és Minerva odalépett Hermionéhoz, és újra magához ölelte.

– Hiányozni fogsz, Hermione. Tudom, hogy láthatom majd, ahogy felnősz, és nagyon várom. De nem lesz ugyanolyan, mint ahogy most láthattalak, és... Ugyanúgy hiányozni fogsz.

Hermione elmosolyodott, és visszaküzdötte ismételten a könnyeit.

– Tudom, nekem sem lesz ugyanolyan. Én alig néhány pillanat múlva ismét látni foglak. De... Igazad van, nem lesz ugyanolyan. Mikor visszatérek... Neked addigra húsz év telik el, szóval elsőre talán furcsa lesz, úgyhogy ne legyél rám mérges, ha váratlanul megkereslek, és elkezdek sírni a válladon.

Minerva elmosolyodott, és elhúzódott a lánytól, miközben kicsordult egy könnycseppje.

– Nem leszek, kedveském. Habár, biztos vagyok benne, hogy meg fogom kérdezni, hogy mi a baj, csak, hogy megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy ez a verziód az, és nem az, aki még nem utazott az időben.

Hermione bólintott, majd Dumbledore-hoz fordult.

– Uram... Én... – Nem tudta, hogy mit mondjon. A férfi nem lesz ott, amikor visszatér, és ezt ő is tudta.

Dumbledore elmosolyodott.

– Tudom, Hermione. Tudom. Csak ölelj meg, és minden rendben lesz.  

Hermione belesüppedt a férfi tárt karjaiba. Elfordította a fejét, és lágyan suttogni kezdett.

– Ne pusztítsa el a gyűrűt. Találunk más megoldást, hogy megsemmisítsük. Végül rájövünk, hogy kell megszabadulni a többi horcruxtól, szóval majd ezt is elpusztítjuk akkor. Kérem, élje túl. – Habár tudta, hogy ez lehetetlenség volt. Perselusnak meg kellett ölnie a férfit hatodik év végén, hogy bebizonyítsa Voldemortnak a hűségét.

Dumbledore magához szorította a lányt, miközben ő is halkan megszólalt.

– Most hadd aggódjak emiatt én. De mindketten tudjuk, hogy végül nem számít majd, mivel meg kell történnie kedveském.

Hermione megint a könnyeivel küzdött, ennek ellenére a tekintete már fátyolos volt, amikor felpillantott a férfire.

– Tudom. De...

Dumbledore közbevágott.

– Nincs de. –  Egy szeretetteljes mosollyal pillantott a lányra, és gyengéden megcirógatta az arcát. – Várom, hogy lássam, ahogy ezzé a csodálatos, fiatal nővé érsz majd az évek során. Mind mentálisan, mind testileg. Na de most már, itt az idő Hermione. Menned kell.

Hirtelen eszébe jutott valamit.

– Oh, még valami. Nem lehet tudni, hogy kivel találkozol össze, mikor visszatértél. Szóval... – Suhintott egyet a kezével, mire a lány ruhái visszaváltoztak az iskolai egyenruhájával és talárjává. A haja kócos kontyba rendeződött, ahogy általában mindig viselte a tanórákon.  – Jobb, ha egyenruhát viselsz a biztonságkedvéért úgy, mint amikor megérkeztél ide.

Hermione lassan bólintott.

– Igaz, erre nem gondoltam.

Hátralépett, majd a kezébe vette a nyakláncot, mielőtt elszállt volna minden bátorsága, amije volt. Számolt minden teljes, majd minden fél, és végül minden negyed fordítást. Végül elengedte és figyelte, ahogy a szoba megfagy, majd lassan felgyorsul minden.

Dumbledore és Minerva azonnal eltűntek.

Jó pár alak tűnt fel, majd ugyanúgy el a szobából egy szempillantás alatt. Olyan gyorsan történt minden, hogy Hermione nem tudta megállapítani, hogy vajon kik lehettek azok.

Rengeteg történést látott a szobában, de mind homályos volt, így ezt sem tudta megmondani, hogy mik lehettek. Emberek jöttek és mentek, és a szoba rengeteg változáson ment át, de még mindig homályos volt minden. Néha úgy gondolta, hogy látta Harryt, Ront, vagy épp saját magát, de nem volt biztos ebben sem. Majd látott egy nagy csapatot, és azt gondolta, hogy ők voltak azok, mindannyian akik tagjai voltak a DS-nek, de erre sem mert volna megesküdni.

Látta, ahogy a szoba hirtelen pusztító lángokra lobbant, majd ez is gyorsan eltűnt. Egyetlen alkalomról tudott, amikor a szoba égett; a végső csata folyamán.

Végül végre megállt. Semmi sem mozdult, és az időnyerő sem pörgött tovább.

Visszatért. Vagy legalábbis egy új helyen volt.

Mindenki eltűnt, és Hermione egyedül volt a szobában, ami ismét a meghitt színtér volt.

A roham, amiről tudta, hogy fel fog törni, ekkor utolérte. A térdeit összeszorította, majd a földre zuhant, ahogy a zokogás feltört belőle. Patakokban folytak le az arcán a könnyek, miközben a mellkasa fájdalmasan összeszorult, és közben úgy érezte, mintha a szíve hirtelen, apró szilánkokra tört volna. Halottak voltak. Mindannyian. Lily, James, Sirius és a legrosszabb, hogy Perselus is.  

Soha többé nem láthatta őket, és ahogy ez a tény végigszántotta a gondolatait újra és újra, még hevesebb zokogás tört fel belőle mélyről. Körülötte a fal visszaverte a gyötrődésének hangjait.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek, de a fejezet még nincs béta olvasva.

**_ Huszonkilencedik fejezet _ **

**_1998 – A végső csata éve_ **

Minerva minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy elcsípjen néhány hírt a diákjairól míg azok a hajtóvadászaton voltak. Hermione emlékeinek hála tudta, hogy mi zajlott ott, de ettől függetlenül próbálta figyelni a híreket.

Tudta, hogy min mentek át a gyerekek. Tisztában volt vele, hogy voltak alkalmak, amikor majdnem megfagytak az időjárási viszonyok miatt. Éheztek a véges élelem tartalék miatt. Kimerültek voltak attól amivel szembe néztek, és mivel nagyon keveset aludtak. Tudta, hogy Ron Weasley dühös lett, és ott hagyta egy ponton a kis csoportjukat. Hátrahagyta Harryt és Hermionét, hogy egyedül folytassák.

Tudta, hogy ekkor Hermionét szavakkal bántotta a vörös fiú, mielőtt otthagyta őket. Tudta, hogy Harry megpróbálta rávenni Hermionét, hogy ő is menjen el, de a fiatal nő mindvégig ott maradt drága jó barátja oldalán. 

Tudta, hogy hozzájutottak Griffendél Godrik kardjához, és hogy Harry majdnem megfulladt, miközben megszerezte. Azt, hogy Ron az utolsó pillanatban tért vissza, hogy a nap hőse legyen, majd ismét csatlakozzon a kis csapathoz.

Majd eljött az a pillanat, ami Minervát bántotta, hogy tudott róla. Elkapták őket, és Hermionét megkínozta Bellatrix. Sikerült elszökniük, és egy darabig biztonságban voltak, míg Hermione felépült, még ha csak egy kicsit is. Ezután ismét útra keltek, és újra veszélyben voltak.

Mialatt Minerva várta a híreket róluk, próbálta minden hitét Perselusba fektetni. Ő volt az új igazgató Dumbledore után, és amit ez jelentett számukra, az szín tiszta terror volt.

Tudta, hogy a férfi ártatlan volt azokban a bűnökben, amikkel megvádolták. Hermione elmondta neki és megmutatta az igazságot, de néha nehéz volt ezt észben tartani. Hiszen tudta, hogy a férfi meggyilkolta Albust.

De azt is, hogy miért tette. Nem volt más választása, Albus megkérte rá. Kegyelemből történő gyilkosságnak kellett lennie, mivel Albus haldoklott, de nem csak amiatt történt. „A nagyobbik jó” érdekében történt. Egy kifejezés, amit Minerva ekkor már gyűlölt. Megértette, hogy miért utálta annyira Hermione is.

Albus ragaszkodott a szavaihoz, és valahányszor valami rossz történt, ezt mondta. Minden alkalommal, ha egyikük elveszett vagy megsérült valahogy. Ettől a négy szótól Minervának valahogy csak felforrt a vére, ha meghallotta.

Most, hogy Albus elhunyt, csak a portréján keresztül vagy emlékekben tudott vele beszélni. Nem volt ugyanolyan, és koránt sem volt elég Minerva meglátása szerint.

Ekkor már pontosan tudta, hogy min menne keresztül Hermione, amikor visszatér ezerkilencszáz-hetvennyolcból. Ugyanazon, amit Minerva is megélt ekkor.

Egyedül volt. Összetört a szíve. Félt, és nem volt biztos abban, hogy a férfi nélkül egyáltalán akarja-e még folytatni.

Csak, Hermionénak még szörnyűbb lenne. Minervának legalább volt néhány évtizede, hogy azzal a férfival lehessen, akit szeretett. Hermione ellenben csak néhány hónapot tölthetett Perselusszal. Plusz, Hermione előtt még ott állt az egész élete, hogy epekedjen a szerelme után. Minerva már megette a kenyere javát. Így Hermionénak  sokkal rosszabb volt, és egyáltalán nem volt igazságos.

Minerva éveken át próbált rájönni, hogy hogyan mentse meg a férfit. Minden erejével próbált beszerezni egy Bezoárt, és nem volt könnyű mutatvány, mivel nem kérhetett egyet Perselustól a nélkül, hogy a férfi ne tett volna fel kérdéseket, hogy miért kell. Az esküje megakadályozta, hogy bármit mondjon neki. A férfi nem tudhatott a saját haláláról.

Végül talált egy üzletet a Zsebkosz közben, és megvette magának. De Minerva meglátása szerint nem volt benne semmi különleges. Nem tudta, hogy ez olyan-e, mint a gyümölcs vásárlás, ahol meg kell keresni a frisset és a jót, hogy működjön a dolog, vagy épp bármelyik Bezoár megfelelt a célnak.

De ez tűnt a legkönnyebbnek mind közül. Nem volt semennyi főnix könnye. Megörökölte Fawkes-t, mikor Albus meghalt, de a madár nem volt hajlandó sírni neki. Egyetlen könnycseppet sem. Ahogy egy árva hangot sem énekelt. Minerva világéletében csodálatosnak találta a madár énekét.

Próbált vásárolni főnix könnyet, de nem járt sikerrel. Ritka számba ment. Amikor nem tudta beszerezni, megpróbált hízelegni Fawkesnak, hogy sírjon neki. Elmagyarázta neki, hogy mire kellene. Amikor ez sem vált be, könyörgött neki, hogy sírjon, majd végül kifakadt a madárra, hogy hullassa a könnyeit, de egyik sem működött.

Majd egy nap Fawkes elkezdte hullatni a tollait, majd lángra lobbant, ahogy mindig tette. Csakhogy ezúttal nem éledt újjá a hamvaiból. Ez volt az a nap, amikor Minerva már tudta, hogy semmit sem tehetett.

A könnyek nélkül meg volt kötve a keze. Biztosra ment, és elcsent egy üvegcse vérpótló főzetet Poppy készletéből, de kételkedett benne, hogy a bájital működött volna a könnyek nélkül.

Bárcsak beszélhetett volna Perselusszal róla, vagy figyelmezethette volna. Segítséget kérhetett volna ahhoz, hogy később megmentse az életét, de... Nem tehetett. Az esküje visszatartotta, és meggátolta, hogy beszéljen erről a férfinak.

Hermionénak arra kellett visszatérnie, hogy megtudja, hogy a férfit, akit szeretett, örökre elveszítette.

Minerva leült Perselus íróasztalához, ami régen Albus asztala volt, és legyőzötten felsóhajtott. Perselus ekkor éppen házon kívül tartózkodott, és nem tért vissza néhány órán belül, így az idősebb boszorkány felment az irodájába, Albus régi irodájába. A mélységes bánat és csalódottság könnyei összegyűltek a szemében, mielőtt lecsordultak az arcán. Szüksége lett volna Albus segítségére, hogy kitaláljanak valamit ez ügyben, csakhogy a férfi nem volt ott.

A portréja sem volt nagy segítség. Folyamatosan azt mondta neki, hogy minden rendben lesz, és a dolgok jók lesznek úgy, ahogy alakulnak, de Minerva tudta, hogy ez nem igaz. Nem volt minden rendben. A dolgok nem voltak jók úgy, ahogy alakultak. Hermione valószínűleg úgy fog majd meghalni, hogy élete végéig Perselust szereti, és esélyes, hogy soha, senki mást nem fog szeretni az életben.

Minerva lehajtotta a fejét az asztalra, és hagyta, hogy folyjanak a könnyei. De pár perccel később felkapta a fejét egy furcsa hangra. Olyan volt, mint egy kattanás.

Körbenézett, de nem látott semmi kivetnivalót, ami kiadhatta a hangot, de ekkor hirtelen kinyílt résnyire egy aprócska ajtó ami a falon volt.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát. Nem tudta korábban, hogy bármi lett volna ott. Soha életében nem látott ott körvonalazódni egy ajtót vagy bármit, ami kilincsként szolgálhatott volna. Ez előtt úgy nézett ki, mintha egyenletes lett volna a fal.

Felállt, majd odasétált a nyitott kis ajtóhoz, ami nem volt nagyobb egy könyvnél. Bizalmatlankodva még jobban kinyitotta, és azon tűnődött, hogy vajon Albus tudott-e az apró nyílásról.

Majd rájött, hogy Albus úgy tűnt, mint aki mindenről tudott. _Természetesen erről is tudott. Valószínűleg saját kezűleg installálta._ Gondolta, habár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hogyan tudta titokban tartani a férfi még előtte is. Mindent megosztottak egymással, vagy legalábbis Minerva úgy gondolta, hogy igen. Ezt még a végrendeletében sem említette Dumbledore.

Ahogy kinyitotta a kis ajtót, egy állvány tárult a szeme elé tele fiolákkal. A legtöbb picit zavaros volt, és Minervának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mi lehetett bennük, viszont az egyik úgy nézett ki, mint amiben egy emlék volt; az kékes-ezüst folyadék fényesen csillogott benne.

Dumbledore ráhagyta az emlékeit. Dolgokat, amikről úgy gondolta, hogy fontosak, és nem akarta, hogy meghaljanak vele. Megkapta őket, miután felolvasták a férfi végrendeletét. A többi emlékes fiola pedig eltört, a képfoszlányok pedig a semmibe vesztek. Még csak üvegszilánkot sem hagytak maguk mögött.

Kihúzta az apró állványt, majd miután visszacsukta a kis ajtót, sebesen elvitte az irodájába, ahol letette az asztalra. Gyorsan levédte az ajtót bűbájokkal, és egy disaudio bűbájt is hozzáadott. Biztosra ment, hogy senki ne zavarhassa meg ,mielőtt bármi mást csinált volna. Jó darabig bámulta a fiolákat, mielőtt kézbe vette volna az emléket, és a merengőhöz sétált. Kihúzta az üvegcséből a dugót, majd beleöntötte a tartalmát a kőtálba. Figyelte, ahogy a ezüstös-kék folyadék körbe-körbe kering a tálban. Vett egy mély levegőt, lehajolt, majd hagyta, hogy magába szippantsa az emlék.

Albus lakosztályában kötött ki, vagyis a közös lakosztályukban, hiszen éveken át megosztotta vele a férfi. Körbenézett és meglátta, hogy Albus egy hosszú tükör előtt áll, és nem csinál semmit. Jó pár perc eltelt, mire a férfi megszólalt.

_**– Minerva, drágám, biztos vagyok benne, hogy most azon gondolkodsz, hogy miért nem volt ez is a többi emlék között, amit rád hagytam. Azt is tudom, hogy kíváncsi vagy rá, hogy mi van a többi fiolában, és hogy miért nem árultam neked soha el a rejteküket.** _

_**– Először is sajnálom, hogy nem avattalak bele a rejtett kis mélyedés létezésébe. Nem szántszándékkal titkoltam el előled. Csak azért hoztam létre, hogy elrejtsem benne ezt az emléket, és bármit, amit esetleg még találsz benne.  – Egy picit megmozdult a férfi.** _

_**– Csak ennek a három fiolának kellene lennie, de ki tudja. Lehet, hogy betettem még néhány dolgot, miután ezt elrejtettem ott. Ha több dolog  van... Akkor úgy sejtem, hogy hagytam még egy emléket, hogy az elmagyarázza helyettem... De nincs rá garancia. Az utóbbi időben nagyon mozgalmas volt az életünk. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy most még örültebb a helyzet, miközben ezt nézed. – Albus némileg megrázta a fejét, mielőtt folytatta volna.** _

_**– Tom visszatért. Nem tudom, hogy mennyit tudsz, de hadd áruljak el neked néhány dolgot. Dolgokat, amiket esetleg Hermione kihagyott abból, amit megmutatott neked. – Albus a tükörbe mosolygott. A szemei ragyogtak, bár nem annyira, mint régen szoktak. – Igen, kedvesem tisztában vagyok vele, hogy megmutatta neked az emlékeit. Hermione mindig nagyon okos volt, és nem vártam tőle, hogy ne mutassa majd meg neked őket idővel. Nagyon jól elrejtetted előlem a tudásodat azzal, hogy csak azt vitattad meg velem, amit már jómagam is megmutattam neked.** _

Minerva grimaszolt.

– Az átkozott ember, mindig mindenről tudott – mondta, annak ellenére, hogy a grimasza egy apró mosolyra változott. Nem tudott dühös lenni a férfira. Ő ilyen volt, és Minervának nagyon hiányzott.

_**Albus mosolya leolvadt, miközben folytatta.** _

_**– Hamarosan bekövetkezik a háború. Hermione emlékeit alapul véve, amiket éveken át újra és újra áttanulmányoztam, úgy gondolom, hogy neked alig néhány nap van hátra addig. Erre az időpontra időzítettem, hogy kinyíljon a kis ajtó. Ezen kívül ráolvastam egy bűbájt, ami garantálja, hogy csak neked nyíljon ki, és csak akkor, ha egyedül vagy. Tudtam, hogy meg fogod látogatni az irodámat, miután elmentem.** _

_**Albus sóhajtott.** _

**_– Rengeteg veszteségünk lesz, és ahogy annyi éven át mindig mondtam, hogy  ez a nagyobbik jó érdekében történik... Ezt nem mondhatom ezúttal. Bár igaz, hogy a nagyobbik jóért...  De ez mégis túl sok. Azt kívánom, bár lenne rá mód, hogy bevégeztessük ezt az egészet, annyi barátunk áldozatos halála nélkül._ **

**_Albus magára szánt egy pillanatot, mielőtt folytatta._ **

**_– Tudok az összes veszteségekről, de azt nem, hogy pontosan mikor halnak meg. Ha tudtam volna... Akkor lehet, megpróbálom megmenteni őket. De nem tehetem. Túl sok minden fonódik össze ahhoz, hogy megakadályozzuk őket Hermione emlékeivel. Bárcsak megmenthetném őket, de ha megtenném, akkor valószínűleg olyan szinten sérülne az idővonal, ami már helyrehozhatatlan lenne. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy ezt te magad is beláttad, miután megnézted Hermione emlékeit._ **

**_– Biztosra veszem, hogy láttál meghalni Hermione emlékeiben. Ha nem... Akkor lehet, hogy a saját szemeddel láttad. Nem tudom, hogy Hermione mennyi árult el neked, de Perselus nem azért tette, mert gonosz. Nem árult el bennünket. Azért tette, mert megkértem rá._ **

Minerva lehunyta a szemét. Nagy részét tudta, de nem mindent. Hermione megmutatta neki, hogy Albus meg fog halni, és azt, hogy Perselus tette. Tudta, hogy Albus haldoklott, és azt is, hogy Perselus ezzel megkönyörült rajta; levette a válláról a szenvedés és a fájdalom terhét. Tudta, hogy Albus megkérte rá, és azt is, hogy az idős mágus olyan messzire ment, hogy még Hermionét  is megkérte, hogy írjon egy levelet Perselusnak. Azzal is tisztában volt, hogy végül Perselusról kiderült, hogy ártatlan azokban a bűnökben, amikkel megvádolták. _Ennél többről van szó, vagy csak erről?_ Tűnődött el a nő.

**_– Több okból kértem meg rá. Draconak megparancsolta Tom, hogy gyilkoljon meg. Narcissa letetette a megszeghetetlen esküt Perselusszal, hogy bármi áron megvédje Dracot.  Akár azzal, hogy  végül beteljesíti helyette a feladatot, és ő öl meg. Nem volt választása. Ha nem teszi meg, ő maga hal meg, azért mert megszegte az esküjét. Egy esküt, amibe csak azért egyezett bele, mert Bellatrix is jelen volt, és más különben megkínozta volna mielőtt megöli. – Albus lemondóan felsóhajtott._ **

**_– Ekkorra már haldokoltam. Elpusztítottam a gyűrűt, ami Tom lelkének egy darabját őrizte, és visszaverődött rám. Megátkozott, és Perselus akkor megakadályozta, hogy gyorsan meghaljak. Viszont csak egy, maximum két évem maradt hátra, és meg kell hogy mondjam, hogy egy meglehetősen fájdalmas élet lett volna. Perselus szívességet tett azzal, hogy azt tette, amire kértem. – Albus ismét mocorgott picit, mielőtt folytatta volna_ ** **.**

**_– Hermione megmutatta nekem az emléket, amiben elpusztítottam a gyűrűt. Megmutatta, ahogy megkértem Perselust, hogy öljön meg. Megmutatta, ahogy megtörténik. Szerette volna, hogy megváltoztassam. Mielőtt ott hagyott bennünket, annyi évvel ezelőtt, könyörgött nekem, hogy ne tegyem meg.  Hogy találjak rá módot, hogy túléljem, de tudtam, hogy meg kell történnie. Nem hagyhattam, hogy valaki más szabaduljon meg tőle, ezzel kockáztatva azt, hogy ők haljanak meg helyettem._ **

**_Albus lepillantott a kezére. A fekete ujjai bizonyítékként szolgáltak Minervának, hogy ez az emlék azután történt, hogy a férfi elpusztította a gyűrűt._ **

**_– Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy Perselus megteszi-e majd a Hermionéval töltött ideje miatt... Így rávettem a lányt, hogy írjon neki egy levelet, amiben elmagyarázza, hogy ennek ellenére is szeretni fogja. Azt, hogy már tudott róla, hogy ezt kérem majd tőle, és ennek tudatában is beleszeretett. Hogy megbocsájtja neki, amit tennie kell. Szégyellem magam, hogy rávettem erre. Nem akarta megtenni. De biztosra kellett mennem, hogy az idővonal egyben marad._ **

**_Visszapillantott a tükörre._ **

**_– Tudom, hogy rengetegen gyűlölik most Perselust és árulónak tartják. Kettősügynöknek, aki csak kihasznált minket Tom javára. De ez nem igaz. Ő mindig a mi oldalunkon állt. Egész idő alatt Hermionéért harcolt._ **

**_Vett egy mély levegőt._ **

**_– Ezt több okból árulom el neked, Minerva. Perselus még mindig a szövetségesünk, és úgyis kellene vele bánnunk. Megbízhatsz benne, és bármikor megkeresheted, ha valamire szükséged van. Csak legyél körültekintő, hogy kettesben legyetek, hogy megmutassa neked a valódi arcát.  Magyarázd meg neki, hogy elmondtam neked, így tudni fogja, hogy már tudsz róla, és nem csak próbára teszed. Mutasd meg neki ezt az emléket, ha kell, de mindenképpen tudasd vele, hogy megbízhat benned. Azt, hogy nem érzed magad elárultnak, és legfőképpen nem akarsz rajta bosszút állni amiért megölt._ **

**_Albus a tükörre koncentrált. Odanézett, ahol Minerva állt, majdnem csak úgy, mintha tudta volna, hogy hol fog állni a nő, mikor elkészítette számára ezt az emléket._ **

**_– Azért mondom el neked ezt, mert így nem fogod gyűlölni őt. Tudom, hogy ő mondta ki az átkot, ami végül megölt, de nem akarta megtenni. Tudom, hogy bántotta, hogy ilyesmit kértem tőle. Tudom, hogy nem akarta megtenni. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy tisztelt engem, és próbált más megoldást találni, de nem volt más választása. Kérlek, bocsáss meg neki, és ne utáld. Épp elég ember gyűlöli. Szüksége van valakire, aki mellette áll és törődik vele. Képes vagy ezt megtenni, Minerva? Megbocsájtani neki és továbblépni? Tudom, hogy igen. Túlságosan nagylelkű vagy ahhoz, hogy utálj egy férfit olyasvalamiért, amiről nem ő döntött._ **

Minerva megrázta a fejét. Nem tudta utálni Perselust. Hermione elmondta neki már régen, hogy Perselus ártatlan volt a bűnökben, amikkel vádolták. Most már Albus is. Nem Perselus hibája volt. Nem volt más választása, ahogy Albus mondta. Akkor is mellette állna, ha a férfi nem várná el tőle.

**_– Már csak egyetlen dolgot kell elárulnom neked, drágám, aztán mennem kell. Ezek a sebek nagyon fájdalmasak, és elszívják az energiámat. Csak az, hogy ilyen sokáig itt állok, kifáraszt. – Mondta Albus, és megint megmozdult._ **

**_– Nem hagyhatjuk meghalni, Minerva. Tudom, hogy tudod, hogy mi fog történni. Hermione hajlandó volt megmutatni neked, vagy legalábbis elmesélte, hogy mi történik. Ha nem így van, akkor hadd meséljem el én, és utána azt, hogy hogyan fogjuk megmenteni. Nem engedhetjük meg azt, hogy Hermione a semmihez térjen haza. Az a kedves, drága lány nem érdemli meg, hogy együtt éljen azzal a fájdalommal, hogy elveszítette Perselust.  Azok után nem, amit tett, és átélt, hogy segítsen megmenteni mindannyiónkat._ **

Minerva  nézte és hallgatta az emlék hátralévő részét. Kikerekedtek a szemei, miközben Albus elmondta neki a tervét. Egy tervet, amit az elmúlt húsz évben dolgozott ki. Jó párszor átnézte az emlékeket az évek során, amiket Hermione hagyott neki hátra. Próbált kitalálni egy megoldást arra, hogy megmentsék Perselust anélkül, hogy felborítanák az idővonalat.

A terve, amibe beavatta a nőt, a legjobb volt, amivel elő tudott rukkolni, és még így is tökéletesen kellett végrehajtani, különben hiába minden. Ha akár csak egy pillanat elcsúszott abban, amit Albus gondosan és lépcsőzetesen kiaknázott, akkor Perselus halott volt.

Minerva újra megnézte az emléket, majd újra, mindennap, míg tökéletesen meg nem jegyezte. Még arra is rávette magát, hogy tegyen egy próbafutást a Szellemszállásra, amikor senki nem volt ott, hogy biztos legyen benne, hogy jól számolta ki az időt.  

Ha akár egyetlen dolgot elhibázott, akkor esélyes volt, hogy felfedezik, hogy ott van, majd megölik. Ha hibázott, akkor Perselus nem éli túl. Tökéletesen kellett mennie, és csak egyetlen esélye volt rá. Nem merte használni az időnyerőt, mert lehet, hogy valamit összezavart volna a háborúval meg mindennel ami közben zajlott, és végül emiatt veszítettek volna.

Tökéletesen kellett végrehajtania. Tökéletesen fogja véghez vinni. Nem hagyhatta, hogy Hermione egy Perselus nélküli világba térjen vissza.

***

A csata napján kezdetét vette a káosz. Minerva átnézte az emlékeket, amiket Hermione a tényleges csatáról hagyott neki, így tudta, hogy milyen lépéseket kellett meglépnie. De Hermione nem látott mindent, vagy nem osztott meg mindent.

A határok kirajzolódtak. A diákok ugyanúgy harcoltak, mint a tantestület tagjai. Minervának is meg volt a maga helye a csatában.  Nem számolva azt, amit a tervével kapcsolatban kellett véghez vinnie.

Katasztrófa volt.

Voltak vérfarkasok, vámpírok, óriások, dementorok és halálfalók. Minerva biztos volt benne, hogy még ennél is többről volt szó, de nem bírta számon tartani. Már így is rengeteg veszteségük volt, és annál több sérültjük, és a csata még alig kezdődött el.

Már volt egy botlás a tervében. Két diák, akikkel szembetalálta magát. Az egyiket felismerte, a másikat nem, de amiatt, akit igen, megtorpant. _Álljunk meg egy pillanatra... De... Ez nem jól van így. Nem lehet itt, és ki van vele? Nem ismerem fel egyáltalán azt a diákot._ Gondolta.

Gyorsan végigfutott az esemény láncolaton a fejében, és azonnal tudta, hogy változás történt. _De ő soha..._ Megtorpant a gondolat közepén. Nem volt ideje ezen gondolkodni. De, mivel változás történt, meg kellett állnia, és el kellett rendeznie.

Nem igazán volt rá ideje, de muszáj volt cselekednie egy gyors varázslattal.

Egy zárt ajtó, az iskola azon részen, ami Hermione emlékei szerint nem rombolódott le. Az ajtó kiesett a csata vonzásköréből. Levédte egy másik varázslattal, egy disaudio bűbájjal, azok ellenen, akik esetleg arra jártak. Ezután végzett ezzel a dologgal. Ideje volt továbblépni.

Végigrohant a folyosón, vissza oda, ahol megzavarták, és reménykedett abba, hogy nem volt túlságosan időhátrányban. Remélte, hogy ha szalad, akkor sikerül behoznia a lemaradását.

A biztonság kedvéért magára vont egy kiábrándító bűbájt, és óvatosan végigment a birtokon. Jó párszor meg kellett állnia, hogy egyik oldal se vegye észre. Gyorsan elvégzett egy időbűbájt, míg várt, és rájött, hogy harminc másodperc hátrányban volt. Muszáj volt behoznia, különben meg volt rá az esély, hogy elkésik.

Amint tiszta volt a levegő, megint futni kezdett. Azt kívánta, bár fiatalabb lenne néhány évvel, hogy ne ziháljon ennyire, de elkergette ezt a gondolatot, mivel nem volt az.

Ismét meg kellett állnia, amikor észrevett néhány vámpírt akik felé tartottak. Megvárta, míg elhaladtak mellette, és azért imádkozott, hogy ne vegyék észre. A szerencse az oldalán állt, miközben egy fa mögött bujkált; nem vették észre.

Gyorsan rohanni kezdett, amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, és még futás közben is imádkozott. Azért, hogy nem késett el. Már majdnem a Szellemszálláson volt, amikor el kellett bújnia, és ismét fohászkodni kezdett. Látta, hogy Voldemort tart felé.

Ha ott járt, az azt jelentette, hogy Nagini már megtámadta Perselust. Alig maradt néhány, drága pillanata hátra. De ekkor Voldemort megállt. A tekintetével végigpásztázta a területét, és az orrlyukai kitágultak, mint aki érzett valamit.

Minerva visszatartotta a lélegzetét, annak ellenére, hogy a tüdeje kiabált a levegőért. A futás kimerítette, és ismét eszébe jutott, hogy már nem volt mai tyúk. De félt, hogy ha levegőt vesz, azzal elárulja a rejtekét.

Némán számolt miközben várt. Remélte, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr hamarosan tovább áll.

Tíz másodperc, Húsz másodperc. Harminc másodperc. Minden másodperccel egyre kevesebb és kevesebb lett az esélye annak, hogy sikerrel jár. Már majdnem egy perc eltelt, és Minerva nem volt biztos benne, hogy képes lesz tovább visszatartani a lélegzetét.

Ekkor Voldemort ismét sétálni kezdett. Elment a Szellemszállástól, így Minerva be tudott jutni.

Még több levegő után kapott, miközben próbált felmászni az épületbe. Már majdnem ott volt.

Az utolsó néhány lépés, örökkévalóságnak tűnt, de végül az ajtónál volt. Rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy hallgatózzon, és bentről meghallotta Hermione sírását.

A pálcáját használva, felemelt egy nagy követ, hogy az ajtón puffanjon. Remélte, hogy ettől majd sietni kezdenek, ha az hiszik, hogy a halálfalók üldözik őket. Ezután megint számolni kezdte az eltelő másodperceket.

Perselus a földön feküdt, és vérzett.  _Az a rohadt kígyó rám támadt._ Gondolta, ahogy ott feküdt.   _Fel kellett volna rá készülnöm. Tudhattam volna valahogy, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr meg fog ölni._ De túl késő volt. Semmit sem tehetett. Még arra sem volt energiája, hogy megpróbáljon az irodájába hoppanálni. Ha eljutott volna az irodájába, ott megpróbálhatta volna megmenteni az életét.  

 _Hermione._  Jutott eszébe hirtelen a lány neve.

 _Soha nem fogom viszont látni._  Ahogy erre gondolt, kaparást hallott, majd egy lágy puffanást. Zörgést észlelt, mintha emberek akartak volna felmászni a csapóajtón.

 _Hadd jöjjenek._ Gondolta _._ _A halálfaló társaim nem tudnak ennél nagyobb kárt tenni bennem. Már túl késő. Haldoklom, és soha nem látom őt újra. Az a rengeteg várakozással teli év, hogy visszatér hozzám, a semmiért volt._

 _Tudott róla?_ Tűnődött el rajta. Tudta _, hogy meg fogok halni? Ezért mondogatta nekem annyit azt, hogy rossz ötlet belebonyolódnunk bármibe? Ezért ölelt meg olyan szorosan, és csókolt meg olyan hévvel, mielőtt elment, annyi évvel ezelőtt?_

 _Majd azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy hallucinált-e_ _._ Megesküdött volna rá, hogy a lány hangját hallotta. Arra, hogy ott állt előtte a barátai oldalán, és a gyönyörű tekintetében mélységes gyötrelem és rémült látszott, miközben lepillantott rá.

Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy csak néhány pillanata maradt hátra az életéből. Tudta, hogy át kell adnia minden információt, amije csak volt, hogy Harry le tudja győzni a Sötét Nagyurat. Félrepillantott a nőről, akit szeretett, és Harryre emelete a tekintetét. Megragadta Harry talárját, miközben a fiú próbálta megállítani a folyamatosan folyó vérzést.

– Vedd... el. Vedd... el – mondta Piton, miközben belecsimpaszkodott a fiúba. Az ezüstös-kék folyam a vérrel karöltve távozott Perselusból. Hermione elővarázsolt egy edényt, és Harrynek dobta, amit azonnal megtöltött az ezüstös-kék anyaggal, ami nem volt se folyós, se légnemű

Ezután Hermione átvette Harry helyét, és próbálta megállítani a vérzést, miközben a fiú elcsípte az emlékeket, amik ki akartak folyni a fiolából a vérrel együtt. A lány próbált bűbájokra gondolni, hogy megmentse a professzorát.

– Professzor... Nem tudom, mi tévő legyek. Mondja meg, mit tegyek. Én nem... Mit csináljak? – sírt fel kétségbeesetten, amikor az a néhány bűbáj, amit ismert, nem igazán segített a férfin.

Perselus tudta, hogy semmit sem tehetett a lány. Amire szüksége lett volna, hogy megpróbálja megmenteni magát, nem volt ott a Szellemszálláson. Valójában fogalma sem volt róla, hogy rendelkezésére állt-e a raktárában mindaz, amire szüksége lett volna. Vagy, hogy lett-e volna rá idő, hogy a lány elmenjen érte.

Ehelyett a kezébe vette Hermione kezét, és a tekintete találkozott a lány könnyes szemeivel. Nagyon szerette őt, és nem volt rá lehetősége, hogy ismét vele lehessen. Ez nem az **Ő** Hermionéja volt. Hasonlított rá, és idővel azzá válik majd, de ekkor nem ő volt. Az **Ő** Hermionéja még legalább egy évig nem tért vissza.

Hermione úgy tűnt, mint akit ledöbbentett, hogy a férfi megfogta a kezét, de ahelyett, hogy elhúzódott volna, határozottan rákulcsolta az ujjait a férfiéra, majd gyengéden megszorította a kezét.

– Uram, kérem. Mondja meg, hogy mit csináljak. Ne haljon itt meg nekem. Nekünk. – Az arcán folytak a könnyei, miközben nem csak a hangjával könyörgött, de a szemeivel is.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét. _Ne haljon itt meg nekem._ A lány szavai vízhangzottak a fejében. A hangja, ami olyan édesen és dallamosan tomboló volt, de ettől függetlenül is az ő hangja. Akkor is Hermione volt az. Lehet, hogy nem az **Ő** Hermionéja, de akkor is Hermione. Akkor is az a nő, akibe szerelmes volt. És el szerette volna neki mondani, hogy szereti. Ki kellett mondania még utoljára ezeket a szavakat, mielőtt meghalt.

Perselus kinyitotta a sötét szemét, és a tekintete találkozott a lány csokoládé- és karamellbarna szemeivel.

–Sz... Szer...e... – De ez volt minden. Képtelen volt rendes szavakat formálni.

A károsodás a torkában olyan nagy volt, hogy nem tudott tovább beszélni. Ehelyett mélyen belenézett a lány gyönyörű, barna szemébe, miközben a könnyek patakokban folytak le az arcán attól, hogy így kellett látnia őt.

 _Sír, amiért elveszít engem. Még úgy is, hogy még nem ismer másként, csak az aljas és mogorva professzoraként._ Gondolta miközben lassan, eszméletlenül össze nem rogyott.

Nem volt biztos benne, hogy hallott-e egy puffanást az ajtón, miközben a lány még mindig próbálta mágiával megmenteni. Hallotta, ahogy a barátai azt mondják, hogy ideje menniük. Erőt vett magán, és kinyitotta a szemét annyira, hogy lássa ahogy a barátai próbálják visszarángatni az alagúthoz, miközben a lány küzdött ellenük.

Hermione nem akarta ott hagyni. A hangja hangos, visítás-szerű volt, miközben azt mondta, hogy a férfi még nem halt meg. Nem hagyhatták ott, hogy egyedül haljon meg.  

A zuhogás úgy hangzott, mintha valaki megpróbált volna bemenni a Szellemszállásra a főbejáraton keresztül, ezzel arra késztetve őket, hogy ugyanott menjenek el, ahol jöttek.

 _Valószínűleg még több halálfaló. Legalább elmenekült. Legalább biztonságban van. Ha van isten, akkor vigyáz rá, míg véget nem ér ez a háború._ Gondolta, miközben behunyta a szemét, és minden elsötétült.  

Nem látta Minervát berontani az ajtón. Nem érezte, ahogy lenyomta a torkán a Bezoárt. Ahogy azt sem, mikor a nő a nyakán lévő sebekre borította a főnix könnyeket az üvegcséből. Ez volt a fiolákban, amiket Dumbledore hagyott neki hátra.

A vérpótoló bájital is rezzenés nélkül lecsúszott a torkán, majd Minerva Fawkes második fiolányi könnyét is leöntötte a férfi garatján. Mivel nem tudta, hogy mit tehetne. Dumbledore azt mondta, hogy csak öntse rá a sebekre. De mikor az nem működött, úgy döntött, hogy megpróbálja megitatni a férfival. Dumbledore nem említette a Bezoárt, de mivel birtokában volt, azt is használta.

 _Jobb, ha többet teszek a gyógyulása érdekében, mint az, ha nem eleget._ Gondolta.

Ezután várt.

És várt. Közben végig azért imádkozott, hogy még időben ért oda, mielőtt még túl késő lett volna. 

Sóhajtott, és lehajtotta a fejét, amikor eltelt egy teljes perc, és úgy tűnt, hogy a férfi még csak nem is lélegzik.

– Cserben hagytam őket – suttogta Minerva a néma szobában. – Meghalt – mondta, miközben a könnyei csordogáltak az arcán. Elbukott a feladatában. Cserbenhagyta Dumbledore-t. Cserbenhagyta Perselust. És a legrosszabb mindközül, hogy cserbenhagyta Hermionét.

Hirtelen fuldoklani kezdett, majd köhögni. A hang hatására, Minerva könnyei még gyorsabban folytak le az arcán. _**Életben volt.**_


	30. Chapter 30

** Harmincadik fejezet **

**_2000 - Hermione visszatérése_ **

Hermionénak fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig ült ott és sír. Lehet, hogy percek teltek el. Lehet, hogy órák, de az is lehet, hogy napok.

Napoknak érződött, amiatt, amilyen karcos lett a hangja, és ahogy feldagadt az orra és a szemei. Kimerültnek és kiszáradtnak érezte magát. Sírt volna tovább, de úgy érezte, hogy már nem maradt több könnye.

Továbbra is a földön feküdt, ahol összezsugorodott a visszatérése után, és csak remegett és a semmibe bámult. Üresnek érezte magát. A szíve darabokra tört, és semmi sem gyógyíthatta meg.

Halottak voltak mindannyian. Perselus halott volt.

Az sem érdekelte, ha többé nem mozdul meg. Nem érezte, hogy fel kellene állnia. Nem érzett rá kényszert, hogy bármi mást csináljon a földön fekvésen kívül.

 _Mi értelme volna?_ Tűnődött rajta. Egyedül volt. Persze, ott volt neki még Harry és Ron. Ginny és a Weasley család. Mellette volt Remus és Minerva. És néhány másik barátja is. Mint Luna és Neville. De még velük együtt is úgy érezte, hogy egyáltalán nincs senkije.

Neville és Luna egyértelmű volt, hogy összeházasodnak a vizsgák után. A háború vége óta elválaszthatatlanok voltak. Ginny és Harry is összeházasodnak majd. Ron is valószínűleg elköveti azt az ostobaságot, hogy feleségül veszi Lavendert. Remus... Hermione vállat vont, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Remus mi mást csinálna a Roxfortban való tanításon kívül.

De a lényeg, mindenkinek meg volt a maga élete. Mindenki tovább lépett a háborún. Valami, amire korábban képtelen volt. Míg vissza nem ment az időben. Míg nem volt együtt Perselusszal. De most... Most ugyan ott volt, ahol elkezdte.

Csak ezúttal még rosszabb volt. Ekkor ténylegesen összetört.

Hermione olyan sokáig feküdt a földön, hogy az oldala el kezdett fájni a maró, jéghideg kőtől. Ez volt az egyetlen oka, hogy a megmozdulás gondolata beférkőzött a fejébe.

Lassan felült, és elkezdett szédülni, mivel a sírás rettenetesen leszívta. Észrevett egy apró tócsát, amiben összegyűltek a könnyei. Nem gondolta, hogy korábban látott valaha igazi könnytócsát.  Ez elgondolkodtatta azon, hogy vajon tényleg ilyen hevesen, és ennyi könnyel sírt-e.

 _Valószínűleg._ Gondolta tompán.

Egy pillanatig ott ült, mielőtt felhúzta magát, és felállt. Az időnyerője gyengéden meglengett a mozdulatnak köszönhetően, és ezzel magára vonta Hermione figyelmét.

Olyan könnyűnek tűnt. Egyszerű lett volna visszaforgatni az időnyerőt, hogy újra vele lehessen; könnyű lett volna azt mondani, hogy pokolba az idővonallal, és mindent megtenni azért, hogy újra együtt lehessen a fiúval.

De ahogy tovább bámulta a nyakláncot, nem bírt érte nyúlni. Ha megteszi... Akkor az érvei, amiért eljött, értelmetlenné váltak volna. Összekuszálta volna az idővonalat, és az komoly következményekkel járt volna.

Ha bármit tesz azért, hogy még jobban megváltoztassa a múltat, jobban, mint eddig, akkor a világa, amit ismert, elveszik, mivel így nagy eséllyel Voldemort győzne, és ezt nem kockáztathatta meg.

Ehelyett elrántotta a tekintetét az időnyerőtől, miután becsúsztatta az egyen talárja alá.  Arra készült, hogy majd odaadja Minervának, majd ezután elmegy. Nem érdekelte, hogy befejezze a tanévet. Már nem érdekelték a Ravasz vizsgák sem.

Nem folytathatta nap-nap után az életét úgy, mintha mi sem történt volna, mivel történt. Túl sok mindent változtatott meg.

Esélytelen volt, hogy úgy sétáljon végig ezeken a folyosókon, hogy ne gondoljon Rá. A férfi mindenhol járt Roxforton belül. Mind diákként, mind professzorként, beleívódott az iskolába, és Hermione emlékeibe. 

Ha végigment volna a folyosókon, arra emlékezett volna, amikor együtt voltak a fiú hetedik évében. Ha kiment volna a fekete tóhoz, ott is az jutott volna eszébe amikor kettesben ücsörögtek a partján. Ha bájitaltanra ment volna, könnyekben végzi, miközben a pocsék, új professzort hallgatja, ahogy az lustán elmorog egy olyan leckét, amint korábban Perselus már régen megtanított nekik. Fényévekkel jobban tanított a férfi.

Nem. El kellett mennie. Talán majd egyszer visszatér, miután a sebei picit gyógyultak, és megcsinálja a Ravaszokat, de ekkor... Valahogy nem tudta érdekelni ez az egész.

De előbb még oda kellett adnia az időnyerőt Minervának. Így nem tudott később elcsábulni, hogy visszamenjen Perselushoz, abban az esetben sem, ha a fájdalma elviselhetetlenné válik.

Nehéz léptekkel, lassan elindult a Szükség Szobájából. Ezúttal nem bajlódott azzal, hogy elrejtse a könnyeit. Nem tűntette el a sírás egyetlen nyomát sem, mint korábban mindig tette. Nem érdekelte, ha az emberek látták őket.

Fel úton járt a kőszörny felé, amikor meglátott valamit, és megtorpant. Saját magát látta. Látta, ahogy a lány elindul a folyosón, pontosan arra, ahol ő is állt.

Az agya lehet, hogy lassabban működött a sírás miatt. Lehet, hogy nem érdekelte per pillanat a  legtöbb dolog, de emlékezett Dumbledore figyelmezésére, ami arra vonatkozott, hogy ha összetalálkozol saját magaddal az időutazás során, és arra is emlékezett, hogy a férfi azt mondta, hogy még a legerősebb mentális képességgel rendelkező varázslókat is háborulttá teheti egy ilyen érintkezés.

Habár soha nem értette meg teljesen, hogy mégis miért. Már elég hosszú ideje használta az időnyerőjét. Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy ha látna egy másolatot saját magáról, tudná, hogy azért van, mert az időnyerőjét használta, és tovább lépne rajta. Nem volt nagy dolog.

De még mindig Dumbledore figyelmeztetésén járt az esze, így gyorsan magára vont egy kiábrándító bűbájt, és elbújt az árnyékok közé. Figyelte, ahogy a lány elsétál előtte, miközben belemerült egy könyvbe.

Az nyilvánvaló volt, hogy Hermione túl hamar tért vissza ezerkilencszáz-hetvennyolcból. De a kérdés az volt, hogy _mennyivel korábban?_

Hermione hirtelen kényszert érzett rá, hogy megszólítsa saját magát. Hogy figyelmeztesse magát arra, hogy Harry és Ron rá fognak zuhanni. Arra gondolt, hogy ha a múltbéli énje nem utazik vissza a hetvenes években, akkor most nem lenne ekkora a fájdalma sem.

Így soha nem utazna az időben. Ahogy soha nem szeretne bele Perselusba sem. És akkor nem érezné magát ilyen összetörtnek, mint most.

Hermione kinyitotta a száját. Készen állt rá, hogy megszólítsa a múltbéli Hermionét, miközben úgy sétált el mellette, hogy semmi kivetni valót nem vett észre.

Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megszólaljon, de megállt.

 _Soha nem szeretnék bele Perselusba. Komolyan ezt akarom?_ Tűnődött el rajta. _Komolyan hajlandó lennék feladni mindent, amit átéltem vele, csak hogy ne legyek szomorú? Hajlandó lennék elvenni azokat a hónapokat mindkettőnktől? Boldog volt, amikor vele voltam. Korábban soha nem volt boldog. Komolyan képes lennék ezt tenni vele?_

Tudta rá a választ, és megint becsukta a száját. Nem tudná ezt elvenni Perselustól. Ő sem tudná feladni a fiúval együtt töltött időt. Akár összetört a szíve, akár nem... De legalább egy részét megkapta Perselusnak.

Olyasmit mutatott meg neki a fiú, amiről biztos volt, hogy korábban senki más nem tapasztalt tőle. Láthatta mosolyogni. Hallhatta nevetni. Látta a kedvességet, amire képes volt. A jóságot. A gyengédséget. Ezeket nem volt hajlandó elveszíteni. Nem veszíthette el. 

Hermione még mindig az árnyak között bujkált, és figyelte ahogy, az egy árnyalatnyival fiatalabb énje, végigsétál a folyosón. Némán sok szerencsét kívánt a fiatal nőnek a jövőbeni utazásához.

Amikor biztonságos volt megmozdulni, tovább haladt, hogy találkozzon Minervával. Lehet, hogy nem volt hajlandó lemondani Perselusról, még ha ekkor már csak az emlékei maradtak róla, de ettől függetlenül is meg kellett szabadulnia az időnyerőtől. Már nem bízott magában a tárgyat illetően.

A szobornál, Hermione próbálta felidézni, hogy mi lehetett a jelszó. Nem édesség volt, mint Dumbledore idejében. Minerva valami mást talált ki. _Mi volt az?_

Hermione tudta, hogy kviddicscsel kapcsolatos dolog. A nő imádta a kviddics meccseket. De mivel Hermione nem tudta pontosan, hogy mikor volt, így el sem kezdte megtippelni a jelszót.

 _Pokolba is, egy próbát megér._ Gondolta, majd kimondta a jelszót, amit Dumbledore állított be neki, míg a hetvenes években tartózkodott.

A legnagyobb meglepődésére, a vízköpő elkezdett mozogni. Még mindig működött. Habár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért. Biztos volt benne, hogy Dumbledore megváltoztatta, vagy eltávolította miután elment. Ha pedig ő nem, akkor Minerva szabadult meg tőle, amikor igazgató nő lett.

De úgy tűnt, hogy egyikük sem tett ilyet. Meghagyták neki.

Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon arra az esetre, amikor visszatér. Gondolva, hogy lehet, nem tudja majd a jelszót, mivel sokáig nem volt otthon. Vagy, esetleg megváltozik az utazása miatt.

Lassan elindult felfelé a csigalépcsőn. Megállt az ajtó előtt, miközben arra gondolt, hogy utoljára alig néhány órája állt ezelőtt előtte, és hogy az volt élete egyik legszörnyűbb pillanata.

Ekkor viszont semmit sem érzett. Még mindig üres volt legbelül.

Egy apró sóhajjal felemelte a kezét, és bekopogtatott. Amikor bebocsájtást nyert, kinyitotta az ajtót, majd besétált.

Minerva az íróasztalánál ült, Dumbledore régi asztalánál, miközben írogatott valamit. Furcsa látvány volt azután, hogy annyi hónapon keresztül mindig Dumbledore-t látta ott.

Az idősebb boszorkány picit felpillantott, mielőtt tovább folytatta az írást, bár megszólalt.

– Hermione, mi az oka, hogy megkerestél az irodámban?

Hermione csak ott állt, és bámult rá. Minerva sokkal idősebbnek nézett ki, ahhoz képest, mint mikor otthagyta a múltban. Tudta, hogy eltelt húsz év, és persze azt is, hogy Minerva nem nézett ki másként, mint mielőtt visszament a hetvenes évekbe, de az agyának ettől függetlenül döbbenetes volt a látvány.

Mikor Hermione nem mondott semmit, és nem lépett közelebb hozzá a szobában, Minerva felpillantott az írásától. Kíváncsi volt rá, hogy miért ácsorog ott a fiatal lány.

Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor ténylegesen megnézte a fiatal nő arcát. Látta, hogy milyen piros és duzzadt volt. Látta, hogy még mindig folytak a könnyei az arcán.

Minerva rémülten felállt.

– Mi a baj, gyermekem. Mi történt?

Hermione továbbra is bámulta a nőt. Majdnem csak összezavarta a nő kérdése. _Mi a baj? Mi történt? Minden. Hát Minerva komolyan nem érti meg, hogy teljesen összetörtem?_

Még mindig zavartan, Hermione kimondta az egyetlen dolgot, amire gondolni tudott.

– Elnézést?

Minerva kilépett az asztala mögül, és elindult Hermione felé. A ráncos, idős kezeibe vette a fiatal nő fagyos kezeit. 

– Kedveském, mi történt? Valami Harryvel? Történt valami Potterrel vagy Weasleyvel?

Hermione még zavartabb volt, és összeráncolta a homlokát. _Mégis honnan tudhatnám?_ Hónapok óta nem látta őket.

Valamiért Hermionénak nem esett le az a tény, hogy Minervának fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ő nem az a Hermione, aki ebben az időben az iskolában tartózkodott. Nem az a lány, aki elsétált mellette a folyosón, hanem az a nő, aki visszatért a múltból.

– Fogalmam sincs róla. Nem láttam őket. Csak azért jöttem, hogy ezt odaadjam neked – mondta Hermione kifejezéstelen hangon. Elengedte az igazgató nő egyik kezét, hogy levegye az időnyerőt, majd átnyújtsa a boszorkánynak.

Minerva összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben a nyakláncot bámulta.

– De ott voltál velük, alig néhány órája a Nagyteremben, ebédkor. Hogy érted, hogy nem láttad őket? És miért adod oda nekem ezt? Szükséged van rá a... – Ez volt az a pillanat, amikor Minerva megpillantotta Hermione jobb kezén, amiben a nyakláncot tartotta, a gyűrűt. Tudta, hogy ezt Perselus adta neki annyi évvel ezelőtt.

A megértés azonnal megjelent az idősebb nő arcán.

– Oh, Hermione – mondta gyengéden, mielőtt a karjaiba vonta a fiatal nőt. – Visszatértél.

Hermione egy pillanatra mereven neki dőlt az idősebb nőnek, mielőtt újra könnyekben tőrt ki. Nem gondolta, hogy maradtak, de láthatóan mégis.

Minerva a karjaiban tartotta a fiatal lányt, miközben az zokogva kiengedte a gyászát. Tudta, hogy miért sírt Hermione.

– Kedveském, annyi mindenről kell mesélnem neked.

Hermione szipogott, miközben a könnyei még mindig áztatták az arcát.

– Nekem is. Elmegyek.

Minerva picit elhúzódott.

– Miért? De hát csak most értél ide. Nem, nem mehetsz el. Beszélnem kell veled.

Hermione teljesen elhúzódott a nőtől.

– Nem. Nem maradhatok. Csak szerettem volna ezt átadni neked. Nem merem megtartani. Félek, hogy... – Nem folytatta. Közben Minerva döbbenten állt vele szemben.

Hermione megint szipogott, mielőtt tovább mondta volna.

– Kérlek, vedd el. Tartsd meg, vagy törd össze. Nem érdekel, csak vedd el tőlem. Mennem kell. Sajnálom. – Hermione nem csinált mást, csak odanyomta Minerva kezébe a nyakláncot, aki elvette, és közben enyhe döbbenettel nézte őt.

Már elindult, de Minerva gyengéden, mégis határozottan elkapta a karját.

– Kedveském, kérlek, csak hallhasd végig azt, amit mondani szeretnék neked. Ha ezután, bármi okból, el akarsz menni, elmehetsz. De előbb hallgass végig.

Hermione bólintott.

– Rendben van, meghallgatlak, de kétlem, hogy bármin változtatna.

Minerva halványan elmosolyodott.

– Talán fog. Na gyere és ülj le.

Odavezette a fiatal lányt az asztala előtt lévő székekhez, mielőtt jó maga is helyet foglalt. Egy csuklómozdulattal előttük termett két pohár lángnyelv whisky. Egy másik suhintással pedig eltűntette a nyomát Hermione könnyeinek.

– Tessék, így már is jobb – mondta Minerva gyengéden.

– Először igyál. Úgy nézel ki, mint akinek szüksége van rá, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy azután is kelleni fog, miután elmeséltem neked, amit szeretnék.

Hermione felvette a borostyán színű itallal telt kupán, és ivott belőle egy kis kortyot. Grimaszolt, ahogy végigégette az ital, egészen a gyomráig.

– Rendben van, avass be.

Minerva vett egy mély levegőt. Rengeteg dolog történt. Annyi mindent kellett elmesélnie a lánynak, de először még ki kellett derítenie pár dolgot.

– Kedvesem, először is hamarabb érkeztél vissza.  

Hermione halványan rámosolyogott.

– Tudom. Korábban láttam saját magamat a folyosón, és el kellett bújnom. – Azt nem mondta el Minervának, hogy majdnem figyelmeztette magát, hogy ezzel megakadályozza az időutazást.

Minerva picit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Szóval... A többiek nem láttak?  

Hermione megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Kiábrándító bűbájt használtam magamon, és elbújtam az árnyak közé. Fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy ott vagyok.

Mindkét nő megállt, ahogy rájöttek, hogy ez milyen furcsán hangzott. Hermione halványan, önelégülten elmosolyodott, és vállat vont.

Minerva rámosolygott.

– Nos, ha jól számolom, akkor nyolc nappal korábban érkeztél vissza.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Azt hittem, jól számoltam a pörgetéseket, de ha odaadod a nyakláncot, helyrehozom.

Minerva megrázta a fejét.

– Előbb fejezzük be a beszélgetést. – Úgy gondolta, hogy Hermione talán szeretné néhány napig kárpótolni magát az utazás után. A lány teljesen kimerültnek tűnt.

Hermione bólintott, és várta, hogy Minerva folytassa. Minerva ismét vett egy mély levegőt.

– Nos... Mivel hamarabb érkeztél, nem hagyhatjuk, hogy ketten szaladgáljatok az iskolában. Szóval, azt javaslom, hogy bújj el. Van is egy tökéletes helyem rá, ahol megteheted.

Hermionét nem érdekelte. Ígyis-úgyis elment. Már megszólalt volna, hogy ezt közölje, amikor valami felkeltette a figyelmét Minerva íróasztalán.  

Egy kis szobrocska az egyik mugli tündérmeséből. Pontosan úgy nézett ki, mint az, amit a lány Lilynek ajándékozott karácsonyra. Piroska volt, a Piroska és a Farkas című meséből. Még az apró kis piknik kosarát is fogta.

Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy aranyos, és picit vicces is, hiszen Lily barátkozott egy vérfarkassal. Azért választotta ezt, mert úgy hallotta, hogy ez hiányzik Lily gyűjteményéből. Harry régebben elmesélte Hermionénak, hogy Lilynek jó pár ilyen figurája volt, de soha nem említette, hogy ez meg lett volna neki.

Minerva rájött, hogy Hermione már nem figyelt arra, amit mondott. Ezért próbálta ismét felkelteni a figyelmét, amikor Hermione előredőlt a székében. Felemelte a kezét, és Minerva asztala felé nyúlt.

Minerva észrevette, hogy a lány mit készül megfogni, és gyorsan megszólalt.  

– Hermione, ne… – De túl késő volt.

Hermione felemelte a szobrocskát, és egy szempillantás alatt eltűnt.

***

**_1997- 1998 – A végső csata éve._ **

Minerva gyorsan felültette Perselust. Gyengének tűnt, de legalább lélegzett.

– Perselus, tudsz beszélni? Szólj hozzám. Jól vagy?

Perselus még egy picit köhögött. Grimaszolt, ahogy megérezte a szájában a főnix könny utóízét. Soha életében nem kóstolta korábban. Még csak nem is hallott olyan emberről, aki megitta volna. De nagyon undorító volt. Sós, keserű, és egy kellemetlen utóízt hagyott az ember szájában.

Próbált beszélni, de gombóc volt a torkában. Ez újra köhögésre késztette még egy kicsit, hogy kitisztítsa a garatját.

– Jól vagyok – mondta. A hangja még rekedtes volt a károsodás miatt, ami a gégéjét érte, de úgy érezte, hogy igaz lassan, de elkezdett gyógyulni.

Minerva megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

– Merlinnek hála. Annyira féltem, hogy nem érek ide időben hozzád.

Perselus halványan összeráncolta a homlokát. A kezei még mindig sérültek voltak, de a torka lassan helyre jött. 

– Honnan tudtad, hogy itt leszek? Honnan tudtad, hogy magaddal hozd mindazt, amit hoztál?– A hangja még mindig karcos volt, de lassanként visszanyerte az erejét, ahogy a főnix könny mágiája kifejtette a gyógyító hatását.

Minerva beszédre nyitotta a száját, de aztán meghallotta a kint zajló csata hangjait.

– Vissza kell mennünk a kastélyba. Majd mindent megmagyarázok, csak egy pillanat.

Elővette a pálcáját, és próbálta eldönteni, hogy hová lenne érdemes menniük. Perselusnak hallottnak kellett volna lennie, így ekkor senki nem láthatta meg. Plusz gyenge volt, így szüksége volt egy biztonságos helyre, hogy Minerva fáradozása ne vesszen kárba. Nem akarta, hogy valaki szembekerüljön a férfivel, és ismét megölje.

Gyorsan a kastély egy olyan szárnyába hoppanálta magukat, ahol egy pillanatig sem zajlott a csata. Egy régi tanterembe, amiről majdnem csak elfelejtkezett már mindenki, mivel szinte soha senki nem használta már.

Leültette Perselust egy székre, hogy megpihenhessen.

Tudta, hogy nincs sok ideje, hiszen még mindig szükség volt rá a csatában.

– Gyorsnak kell lennem. Onnan tudtam, hogy Hermione elmondta nekem.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét. _Tudta, hogy meg fogok halni._ Szerelme a féktelenül göndör nő irányába még hatalmasabbra nőtt.

Minerva észrevette, hogy a férfi lehunyta a szemét.

– Perselus, figyelj rám! Hamarosan mennem kell. Még mindig tart a háború, és szükségük van rám.

Perselusnak felpattantak a szemei, és megpróbált felállni.

– Hol van a pálcám. Muszáj lesz...

Minerva a szavába vágott.

– Nem. Te szépen itt maradsz.

Perselus mérgesen pillantott rá.

– Na meg a francokat maradok. Szükség van rám odakint. Hermionénak szüksége van rám. Muszáj...

Minerva megint a szavába vágott, amivel még jobban felidegesítette a férfit. Perselus utálta, hogy ha közbeszólnak, amikor ő beszélt.

– Itt kell maradnod.

Perselus már vitára nyitotta az ajkát, de Minerva folytatta.

– Perselus, nincs időm vitatkozni veled. Gyenge vagy. Mit gondolsz, mégis mekkora segítség lennél? Pokolian sokat fáradoztam azért, hogy megmentsem a bőrkéd, szóval nem hagyom, hogy megölesd magadat. Már megint, ha hozzáfűzhetem.

– De Hermionénak szüksége van rám. Nem hagyhatom, hogy egyedül harcoljon – vitatkozott Perselus, miközben próbálta talpra bírni magát. Nagy nehezen felállt, de össze kellett szorítania a fogait, hogy stabilitásra kényszerítse a testét.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Ha kimész oda, akkor esélyes, hogy megöleted őt.

Ez megállította a férfit.

– Micsoda?

Minerva mérgesen pillantott rá, amiért azzal húzta az időt, hogy magyarázatot kér.

– Perselus, neked meg kellett volna halnod. Láttam az emlékeit erről a csatáról, és kiválóan meg volt nélküled. Ha kimész oda, azzal nem csak azt kockáztatod, hogy megöleted magad a gyengeséged miatt, hanem azt, hogy megváltoztatod az idővonalat, amit nagy küzdelmekkel tartottunk a helyén. Hermione azért ment el, hogy ne változzon meg semmi.

Vett egy mély levegőt.

– Ha megváltoztatod az idővonalat, akkor lehet, hogy megölik. Tényleg ezt akarod?

Perselus feszülten összeszorította a fogait. Nem akart hátramaradni, de veszélyeztetni sem akarta annak a nőnek az életét, akit szeretett.

– Tudod, hogy nem akarom megkockáztatni, hogy megöljék. Mindent érte tettem. Minden tőlem telhetőt megtettem azért, hogy biztonságban legyen az elmúlt években. – Ismét megdörzsölte a még nyers bőrt a torkán.

Minerva megfogta a kezét.

– Tudom. Éppen ezért kell itt maradnod, és nem láb alatt lenned. Vissza fogok jönni, és majd elmagyarázom a terv többi részét is.

Már elindult volna, de Perselus határozottan tartotta a kezét.

– Hogy várhatod el tőlem, hogy itt üljek a nélkül, hogy azt sem tudom mi folyik odakint? Nem lehetek haszontalan, Minerva.

Minerva tisztában volt vele, hogy ekkor nem volt ideje elmagyarázni mindent a férfinek, de támadt egy ötlete. Suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire a semmiből ott termett egy kőtál. Majd egy kis állvány, tele fiolákkal.

Mindent letett az egyik poros padra Perselus mellé.

– Tessék. Ezek Hermione emlékei mindarról, ami történt. Nézd meg őket. Így lehetőséged lesz látni mindent, ami odakint zajlik. De itt kell maradnod. Nem láthat meg senki, és nem segíthetsz. Már éppen eleget tettél, Perselus. De most muszáj itt maradnod. Ha nem teszel így... Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy akkor mi történne. De azt megmondhatom, hogy semmi jó nem származna belőle, ha bárki meglátna téged.

Látta, hogy Perselust nem tette boldoggá a maradás, és úgy tűnt, mint aki tovább akar róla vitatkozni.

– Ne tedd kockára azt, hogy megváltozhatnak a dolgok, csak mert makacs vagy. Ne kockáztasd Hermione életét, csak mert biztonságban szeretnéd tudni. Túléli ezt a háborút, de ha megváltoztatsz valamit...

Perselus felmordult, bár ettől a mozdulattól elkezdett hasogatni a torka.

– Felfogtam, Minerva. Nem tetszik, de megértettem. Itt maradok.

Minerva bólintott, majd elfordult, mint aki indulni készül. Perselus figyelte, ahogy odaér az ajtóhoz, és akkor utána szólt.

– Minerva!

Amikor a nő megfordult, hogy ránézzen, Perselus felsóhajtott.

– Köszönöm, hogy megmentettél. Nélküled meghaltam volna.

Minerva halványan rámosolygott.

– Hermionénak köszönd. Eléggé szeretett ahhoz, hogy megossza az emlékeit. Könyörgött Dumbledore-nak, hogy segítsen neki megmenteni mindenkit. Nekem is megmutatta a történéseket, hogy megpróbáljak segíteni neki kitalálni valamit, hogy megmenthesse mindannyiótokat.

Perselus nyelt egyet, amikor gombócot érzett a torkában a hallottak miatt.

– De te is megmentettél. Te adtad nekem a főnix könnyet.

Minerva bólintott.

– Nagyon szívesen. Most maradj itt, és nézd meg az emlékeket. Van köztük tőlem és Dumbledore- tól is néhány. Minden részletet megtudhatsz. Mennem kell, majd visszajövök. Ne hagyd, hogy bárki meglásson – mondta, majd ezzel elment.

Perselus hallotta, ahogy védelmi bűbájokat mond ki a nő, és tudta, hogy bezárta a régi, poros tanterembe.

_Nyavalyás boszorka nem bízik bennem eléggé ahhoz, hogy elhiggye, hogy a fenekemen maradok._

De igaza volt. Perselus gyenge volt. Nem állt készen rá, hogy bárkivel harcoljon. Alig bírt megállni a lábán.

Utálta a tudatot, hogy zajlott a sok harc, és nem lehetett a részese. Utálta, hogy túl gyenge volt ahhoz, hogy bármiben segítsen. De nem merte kockáztatni Hermione életét semmilyen módon. Ha Minerva igazat mondott, a lány megmentette az életét. Megint.

Rengeteggel tartozott neki. Többel, mint valaha bárkinek. Hermione semmi mást nem csinált, csak újra és újra megmentette őt. Hetedikben, és ekkor megint.

Elvette az első fiolát, és beleöntötte a tartalmát a kőtálba. Figyelte, ahogy körbe kering, majd vett egy mély levegőt, és hagyta, hogy magával ragadja az emlék.

Sok mindent látott, mint például Hermione első tanévét. A legtöbb részén átsiklott, mielőtt kilépett az emlékből. Már mindent tudott az első évéről.

Aztán a második emlék következett. Hermione második éve. Ismét felületesen nézte meg, de megtudott néhány új dolgot, amiért ismét meg akarta fojtani a lányt, de ebből az emlékből is hamar kiszállt.

A harmadik évvel ugyanígy járt el. Látta magát a rusnya zöld ruhában, és grimaszolt. Az emlék nagy részét ismét átugrotta, de ettől függetlenül, hiába tudta, hogy hogyan végződött a dolog, még mindig összeszorult a szíve, amikor meglátta Remust, ahogy farkas alakban üldözte Harryt és Hermionét, és azt, ahogy majdnem meggyilkolta őket, mielőtt Csikócsőr a megmentésükre nem sietett.

A negyedik évet teljesen átugrotta amint meglátta, hogy mi volt az emlékben. Az ötödik év viszont megállította egy pillanatra. Látva, hogy a lány feltalált egy „összekötő” bűbájt lenyűgöző volt, de az emlék nagy részén itt is átsiklott.

A lány hatodik tanéve miatt felsóhajtott. Hermione látta, ahogy lesújtott Dumbledore-ra az átokkal. Nem tudta, hogy hogyan láthatta első kézből. Amennyire tudta, csak Potter volt jelen. Még mindig nehezen tudta elhinni, hogy Hermione ezt megbocsájtotta neki, és szerette azok után, amit tett.

Elvette a következő fiolát, de erről hamar kiderült, hogy Minerva emléke. Egy emlék, amiben Hermione beszélget Minervával, az után a nap után, amikor odaadta az idősebb boszorkánynak az emlékeit. Hermione rémesen festett, mint aki nem igazán aludt, és nem csinált mást, csak sírt.

Látta, ahogy megbeszélték, hogy minden túlságosan egybefonódik ahhoz, hogy bárkit megmentsenek. Hallotta, hogy ha akárkit megmentenek, az mekkora gondot okozna az idővonalban.

Nyelt egyet, amikor látta a két nőt megvitatni Nagini támadását ellene, majd ezután a saját halálát, ahogy a lány emlékezett rá.

Lenyűgözte a lány tudása, bár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy miért lepődött egyáltalán meg rajta.

 _Annyi mindent tudott, olyan sok dologról, miért pont ezt ne tudná?_ Gondolta magában.

**_–_ ** **_Én... Én tudom, hogy nem úgy tűnt, mint aki lélegzik vagy valami... de... Úgy éreztem. Azt éreztem, hogy még nem halt meg. Éreztem, hogy egy szikrányi élet még maradt benne. Ezt sem tudom igazán elmagyarázni... – mondta Hermione._ **

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben elgondolkodott a lány szavain, amiket az emlékben mondott. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy vajon a lány tényleg érezte, vagy csak a pillanat hevében... Így küzdött meg az egésszel.  

Az, hogy hallotta a szomorúságot és a reménytelenséget a hangjában, ahogy elmondta Minervának, hogy lehetetlen, beléhasított.

Figyelte, ahogy elmagyarázza Minervának, hogy miért kell kihúznia a fejéből az emlékeket. Megindokolta, hogy ez a közös tudásuk az oka, amiért nem maradhatott. Habár kétségbeesetten szeretett volna.

Perselus elmosolyodott, amikor látta őket vitatkozni azon, hogy Minerva mikor nézhette meg a fiolákat, amikbe a háborúval kapcsolatos emlékek kerültek. Hermione nagyon okos volt.

Megállt és feszülten figyelt, amikor meghallotta, hogy Minerva megkérdezi Hermionétól, hogy el mond-e bármit Perselusnak, mielőtt elmegy. Sokat tűnődött rajta, hogy a lány elgondolkodott-e rajta, hogy beavatja őt. De aztán látta a szemében, hogy nagyon szerette volna figyelmeztetni, és aztán hallotta is, ahogy elmagyarázta, hogy mennyire vágyik erre.

 _Soha nem szabadott volna kételkednem benne._ Gondolta, és megrázta a fejét.  

Perselus nem akarta elhinni, amikor Hermione kimondta, hogy úgy gondolja, hogy ő majd esetleg megutálja. Soha nem tudná utálni a lányt. Még akkor sem utálta, amikor kilépett az életéből, majd aztán újra visszatért első évesként a Roxfortba, soha nem utálta.

De valójában a lány következő szavai dermesztették le. Még jobban odafigyelt Hermione mondandójára. 

**_– Viszont, ha tudom, hogy túléli... Akkor ez sem így alakul._ **

**_Hermione végigfuttatta az ujjait a haján._ **

**_– Ha nem bolondított volna így meg a hülye háború, és a sok elveszített élet, akkor talán nem lettem volna olyan, mint voltam. Azon az estén nem lettem volna a klubhelyiségben. Nem löktem volna el magamtól a barátaimat és a fiúmat, nem törődve semmivel, csak a tanulmányaimmal, akármilyen unalmasak voltak. Nem hagytam volna ki az étkezéseket, ahogy akkor tettem. Így az időnyerőmet sem használtam volna. Nem kerültem volna vissza ide az időben._ **

Látva ezt az emlékképet, Perselus rájött, hogy Minerva miért zárta be. Nem csak azért, mert gyenge volt. Nem csak amiatt, mert megölethette Hermionét, habár mindkét dolog hatalmas tényező volt benne.

Azért suvasztotta be a terembe, hogy megőrizze az idővonalat. Ha Hermione tudta volna, hogy életben van, akkor lehet, hogy nem érkezik meg hozzá hetedikben. Ha nem megy vissza az időben… Akkor soha nem szeret belé. Ahogy ő sem a lányba. Akkor emlékek sem lettek volna, és Perselus halott lenne.

Nem csak most, a csata alatt kellett elbújnia. Hallottnak kellett maradnia mindaddig, míg Hermione vissza nem tért. A közelébe sem mehetett, míg a lány haza nem ért. Az előző években legalább napi szinten láthatta őt.

Amikor az emlék véget ért, Perselus már nyúlt is a következő fioláért. Felsóhajtott a teher miatt, ami az előző gondolat miatt a vállára nehezedett, de félrelökte most ezt a problémát. Később majd gondolkodhatott rajta.

Megnézte a lány emlékeit a hetedik évről. Látta a küzdelmeit, miközben a barátaival keresték a Sötét Nagyúr lelkének darabkáit. Hallott itt-ott dolgokat az év során, de legfőképpen csak Hermione épségéért aggódott.

A szíve majd megszakadt a lányért, mind amiatt, amin keresztül kellett mennie a hajtóvadászat során. Átkozta a gügye Weasleyt, hogy cserbenhagyta a barátait a féltékenységének köszönhetően. Ökölbe szorult a keze, amikor látta, hogy az a vörös hajú szemétláda hátrapillantás nélkül otthagyta Hermionét. Haragudott rá, amiért megbántotta őt, és amiért még veszélyesebbé tette a hátramaradt páros sorsát.

Fájt látnia, hogy milyen nehéz volt Hermione élete a hajtóvadászat idején. Látta a félelmét és az éhségét. Már rengeteg mindent megértett vele kapcsolatban azzal, hogy látta, hogy minek volt szemtanúja a lány és, mivel nézett szembe az évek során. De ez valahogy még világosabbá tette számára a dolgokat. A szerelme és a csodálata még nagyobbra nőtt irányába látva, hogy mikkel küzdött meg és, hogy milyen megpróbáltatásokat élt túl.

Amikor Weasley visszatért, Perselus képtelen volt irányba bárminemű hálát érezni. Hiszen a hülye gyereknek el sem kellett volna mennie.

Ezután a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. Lebuktak. Elkapták őket, majd elvitték a Malfoy kúriába.  Valamennyit hallott erről és féltette a lányt, de... Nem tudta a részleteket.

Az egyetlen oka, hogy nem rontott be a házba, hogy megmentse, az Hermione levelének volt köszönhető; azt mondta, hogy nem számít, mit lát, mint hall, vagy akár minek lesz a szemtanúja, ne segítsen neki. Ne avatkozzon közbe sehogy, hogy ezzel megmentse. Meg kellett történnie. Végül minden rendben lesz vele. Úgy gondolta, hogy ez azt jelentette, hogy Hermione sértetlen maradt a fogsága alatt.

Az emlék Hermione elfogásáról mélyebben magába szippantotta.

**_Először picit homályos volt az emlék, de aztán el kezdett kitisztulni. Bellatrix üvöltözött a többi halálfalóval, akik a házban tartózkodtak. A három diákot együtt kötözték meg. Harryt, Ront és Hermionét._ **

Perselus érezte, ahogy végigsiklik rajta a félelem. Hermione Bella markában volt, és pontosan tudta, hogy valójában milyen szadista volt a nő.

**_Narcissa hezitált, majd végül megszólította Greybacket._ **

**_– Vidd le a pincébe a rabokat, Greyback._ **

**_– Várj! – mondta éles hangon Bellatrix. – Mindegyiket... Kivéve a sárvérűt._ **

**_–Ne! – kiabálta Ron._ **

Perselus ugyanezt a szót suttogta, egy időben Weasleyvel.

**_– Megkaphat engem, válasszon engem helyette!_ ** **_– üvöltötte ismételten Ron._ **

**_Bella pofonvágta._ **

**_– Ha belehal a vallatásomba, akkor utána te következel. Az én levelemben a vérárulók egy szinten állnak a sárvérűekkel._ **

**_Hermionét elkülönítette Bella a fiúktól. A hajánál fogva a szoba középére vonszolta, majd a földre taszította. Hermione csak akkor állt fel lassan, amikor senki sem csinált semmit, csak bámulta. Kicsit remegett, de ettől függetlenül magasra emelte az állát. A szemében kétségtelenül látszott, hogy volt róla elképzelése, hogy mi várt rá. Tudta, hogy alig néhány pillanat múlva utolérheti akár a halál is. De még így is, ennek tudatában is, büszkén tartotta magát._ **

Ezt látva Perselus büszke volt a lány bátorságára. Mindig is tudta, hogy nem szűkölködik benne, de ez jóval több volt, mint amit valaha elképzelt Hermionéról.

**_Bella körbejárta, és tanulmányozta a fiatal nőt. Aztán hirtelen egy önelégült vigyor jelent meg az arcán._ **

Perselus szólni akart, figyelmeztetni Hermionét, de tudta, hogy semmi haszna nem lenne, hiszen ez már megtörtént, ez csak egy emlék volt.  

– **_Crucio! – üvöltötte a háborult nő._**

**_Hermione lábai összerogytak alatta, és üvöltött miközben a földre zuhant. A fájdalom szörnyűbb volt, mint bármi, amint valaha elképzelt._ **

**_Bella abbahagyta az átkot._ **

**_– Honnan szereztétek meg a kardot? – kérdezte, és megmutatta Hermionénak az említett tárgyat, amire a trió kincsként vigyázott._ **

**_Hermione nem válaszolt, amivel megmosolyogtatta a nőt, mielőtt ismét rászórta volna a kínzó cruciatus átkot. Hermione sikított és  vonaglott a földön. Bella ebbe még jobban beletette a dühét, így úgy tűnt, hogy ez sokkal jobban fájt Hermionénak, mint az előző._ **

Perselus ökölbe szorította a kezét, miközben nézte az emléket. Lélegzet visszafojtva lett szemtanúja annak, hogy ilyen nagy gyűlölettel megkínozták a nőt, akit szeretett. Korábban már őt is kínozta meg Bella, így tudta, hogy a nő fájdalmasabban tudta végrehajtani az átkot, mint bármelyik másik halálfaló, akivel találkozott. Csak a Sötét Nagyúr vetekedett vele a cruciatust illetően.

Perselus úgy érezte, mintha órák óta nézte volna a kínázást, pedig tudta, hogy alig néhány percig tartott, mielőtt Bella abbahagyta volna.

**_Bellatrix lepillantott Hermionéra._ **

**_– Újra megkérdezem. Honnan szereztétek meg a kardot?_ **

**_Hermione zihálva levegőért kapott. A teste lángolt._ **

**_– Találtuk – lihegte. – Találtuk –ismételte meg._ **

**_Látva a reakciót Bella szemeiben, Hermione tudta, hogy megint meg lesz kínozva._ **

**_– Kérem! – kiabálta Hermione._ ** ****

A szó semmit nem ért el Bellatrixnál, Perselusnak viszont belehasított a szívébe.

**_Bella még egyszer rá küldte Hermionéra az átkot._ **

Perselus félre akart pillantani. Nem bírta látni a lányt ilyen nagy gyötrelemben. De tovább nézte mivel tudta, hogy ha Hermione elég bátor volt ahhoz, hogy kibírja a fájdalmat, akkor ő is képes végignézni.

Perselus hallotta a lány barátainak a kiabálását, és azt is, ahogy a nevén szólítják, mivel fültanúi voltak Hermione sikolyainak. A rövid körmeit belemélyeztette a tenyerébe, ahogy Hermione újra és újra felsikoltott fájdalmában, miközben Bella folytatta a kínzását.

**_– Hazudsz, te mocskos sárvérű, és én tudom. Jártatok a Gringotts-beli széfemben! Mondd el az igazat, mondd el az igazat! – harsogta Bella Hermionénak, aki a földön feküdt és lihegett._ **

**_Amikor Hermione nem válaszolt elég gyorsan, akkor Bella ismét visítva kimondott egy „Crucio”-t. Hermione megint felüvöltött fájdalmában, de még mindig nem mondott semmit._ **

**_– Mi mást vittetek el? Mi van még nálatok? Mondd meg az igazat,  vagy esküszöm, hogy végighúzom rajtad ezt a kést! – Bella megmutatta az éles és görbe pengét._ **

A látványtól Perselus izzadni kezdett, mivel tudta, hogy Bella komolyan gondolta, amit mondott.

**_– Már elmondtam! Találtuk. Nem jártunk a széfjében! – mondta zihálva Hermione._ **

**_Bella egy mániákus röhögést hallatott. Lehajolt Hermionéhoz, aki még mindig a földön feküdt. Gyorsan mozgott, és a pengével jó párszor belehasított Hermione alkarjába. Hermione összerezzent a vágásoktól, de a kínzó átkok fájdalmához, nem ért fel a sebek sajgása._ **

Perselus összerezzent minden egyes vágás után. Világéletében azon tűnődött, hogy Hermione hol szerzett ennyi heget. Azon, hogy valaha megtudja-e. Nos, most már tudta, honnan voltak. Biztos volt benne, hogy Hermione az élete során nem mindegyiket szerezte ebben a pillanatban, de abban is, hogy jó párat bizony ekkor kapott.

**_Bella belevágott a lány combjába, és a vádlijába is több ízben. Egyre több és több vérét ontotta, amikor Hermione nem úgy válaszolt, ahogy akarta._ **

**_– Idővel el fogod nekem mondani, sárvérű. Ha nem, akkor apró darabkákra váglak. A késem most még éles, de hamarosan már nem lesz az, és a fájdalom rosszabb lesz – dorombolta a fülébe Bella._ **

**_Hermione fájdalmában az oldalára fordult. Bella önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd előrenyúlt, és végighúzta a kést, éppen a lány mellei alatt. Ezzel nem csak Hermione felsőjébe, de a bőrébe is belevágott. A penge körbeölelte az oldalát egészen a hátáig, ahol Bella épp csak egy picit nyomta mélyebbre a kés hegyét, mielőtt elhúzta volna a vágóeszközt Hermione testétől. Hermione fájdalmában az ajkába harapott, de nem sikított, miközben a vére ebből a sebből is csordogált._ **

Perselus ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy ha valaha szembe jön vele még egyszer Bellatrix Lestrange, akkor gondolkodás nélkül meg fogja ölni. Nem csak, hogy megöli a nőt, de biztosra megy, hogy lassú és fájdalmas halála legyen.

Mindig érdekelte, hogy hol szerezte a lány ezt a hegét, de ez, hogy látta megtörténni és, hogy a szemtanúja lett Hermione gyötrelmes pillantásainak, miközben nagy odafigyeléssel felszeletelték a húsát, mint a vasárnapi sültet, majdnem csak túl sok volt Perselusnak.

**_Bella káromkodott, amikor Hermione nem sikított. Aztán, egy vállvonással felállt, és a pálcáját használva megint megkínozta a lányt. Hermione sikolyai körbe-körbe vízhangzottak a szobában._ **

Perselus úgy érezte, hogy felfordul a gyomra a látvány- és a hangzás világtól. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy képes tovább nézni, de muszáj volt. Látnia kellett, hogy min ment keresztül Hermione. Ha a lány kibírta, akkor ő is végig tudja nézni.

– **_Hogy jutottatok be a széfembe? Az a mocskos kis kobold a pincében, ő segített? – Bella  ismételten üvöltött, és a haja hevesen szállt körülötte._**

**_Hermione könnyei eláztatták az arcát._ **

**_– Csak ma este találkoztunk vele – zokogta a lány.  – Soha nem jártunk a széfjében!_ **

Perselus észrevette a villanást Hermione szemében, mielőtt a lány ismét megszólalt volna. Ismerte ezt a nézést. Sokszor látta a múltban; hetedikben. Hermione hazugságra készült.

**_– Ez nem az igazi kard. Ez egy másolat, csak egy másolat – mondta Hermione még mindig zokogva._ **

**_Bella összeszűkítette a szemeit._ **

**_– Egy másolat? Oh, ez aztán a hihető mese._ **

**_– De ezt könnyűszerrel kideríthetjük – jött Lucius hangja. – Draco, menj el a koboldért, hogy aztán elmondhassa nekünk, hogy ez az igaz kard vagy sem._ **

**_Hermionét megint megkínozták, miközben várták, hogy Draco visszatérjen._ **

Perselus érezte, hogy gombóc lett az újonnan meggyógyult torkában, miközben figyelte Hermionét gyötrelmesen sikítani. Azt kívánta, bárcsak tehetne valamit. Azt, hogy bár csinált volna valamit akkor, amikor megtudta, hogy Hermionét elkapták. De nem tudta, hogy megkínozták, azt gondolta, hogy szárazon megúszta, mivel a leveleiben azt mondta, hogy jól lesz. 

A többi kicsit homályos volt, mivel Hermione elkezdett betompulni és lassan elveszíteni az eszméletét. Perselus csak annyit hallott, ahogy Ampók azt mondja, hogy a kard hamis, mielőtt Bella felkuncogott; örült neki, hogy kiderült, hogy a kard nem igazi. Perselus bizonytalanul hallotta, ahogy Bella kijelentette, hogy most hívni fogja a Sötét Nagyurat, és rögtön érezte, hogy a szívverése felgyorsult ** _._** Tudta, hogy Hermione túlélte ezt az ütközetet, de akkor is félt attól, hogy mit tenne vele a Sötét Nagyúr.

**_Bellatrix, Hermione még mindig vérző alakjára pillantott._ **

**_– Azt hiszem, most már megszabadulhatunk a sárvérűtől. Greyback, ha akarod, a tiéd lehet._ **

Perselust olyan félelem kerítette hatalmába Bella szavaitól, amilyet soha életében nem ismert. _Mit fog vele Greyback csinálni. Nem, mit csinált vele Greyback?_  Gondolta, miközben izzadni kezdett a háta, és lassan lefolyt a bőrén a verejték attól, hogy nézte a dolgokat.

**_Dulakodtak, és Hermione hirtelen Bella kezei közé került, miközben a barátai beléptek a szobába. Luciust eltalálták egy Stupor-ral, és a többiek azonnal rontásokat küldtek a barátaira, akik Hermione megmentésére siettek._ **

Hermione ájultnak nézett ki, de ha ezt láthatta, akkor még valamelyest ébren kellett lennie.

**_– Hagyjátok abba, vagy meghal! – visította Bella, miközben ugyanazt a pengét fogta, amin még rajta volt egy kicsit Hermione vére, ezúttal Hermione torkához._ **

Perselus reflexszerűen megmozdult, hogy segítsen a lányon, de az ujja keresztül ment Bella kezén, amivel a kést fogta. Ekkor hirtelen eszébe jutott, hogy ez csak egy emlék volt. Ismét átkozódott, amiért csak megnézhette.

– **_Dobjátok el a pálcáitokat! – mondta Bella. – Dobjátok el, vagy megnézzük, hogy valójában mennyire is mocskos a vére. – Bella még jobban Hermione torkához nyomta a kését. A penge vékonyan bele is vágott Hermione érzékeny bőrébe._**

**_Bella Greyback felé vigyorgott._ **

**_– Vidd innen a mocskos kis sárvérűt._ **

A nő szavaitól Perselus dühösen felmordult, miközben érezte, hogy a félelemtől még jobban verejtékezik a háta.

**_Hirtelen a csillár nyikorogni kezdett. Majd lezuhant, miközben Bella elugrott az útjából, így egyenesen Hermionén landolt. Végül a csillár egy hangos puffanással landolt Hermionén és a koboldon._ **

Perselus összerezzent a látványtól, ahogy az a nehéz tárgy eltalálta Hermionét, azok után amin már alapból keresztülment. Látta, hogy a ruhája úszott a vérében a vágásoktól, amiket Bellától kapott, és meg sem mozdult.

**_Ron gyorsan kihúzta Hermionét a roncsok alól, és elhoppanált vele. Az emlék itt ért véget._ **

Hermione nyilvánvalóan ezen a ponton veszítette el az eszméletét.  

Perselus remegett az emlék utóhatásaként, miközben a padnál ült, a régi és koszos tanteremben. Olyan sokat szenvedett a lány és soha, egyszer se kérte arra, hogy avatkozzon bele, vagy, hogy segítsen rajta. Hajlandó volt újra átélni, csak hogy helyén tartsa vele az idővonalat. Sokkal bátrabb és elszántabb volt, mint Perselus valaha gondolta róla. 

Nem értette, hogy Hermione hogy nem látta a belső erejét. Egyszer azt mondta neki, hogy nem olyan erős, mint ahogy mindenki gondolja róla, de sokkal erősebb volt, mint amennyire ő képzelte magáról. Erősebb, mint Perselus valaha gondolta róla.  

Rászánt egy percet, hogy rendeződjön a szívverése és a légzése, mielőtt a következő emlékes fioláért nyúlt volna.

 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Több emléknél nem az eredeti, könyves fordítást használtam, mert az írónő sem mindig az eredeti, angol szöveggel élt, amit J.K. írt. Kiegészítette pár jelzővel a szöveget, ezért én is így tettem.
> 
> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.  
> Kommenteknek és szivecskéknek továbbra is örülök. :D

** Harmincegyedik fejezet **

**_1998 – A végső csata éve_ **

Amikor Perselus készen állt rá, akkor elvette a következő fiolát. Amikor magába szippantotta az emlék, Hermionét látta, ahogy Dumbledore-ral beszélt. Az idős mágus elárulta neki, hogy rájött arra, hogy hogyan küldheti haza, és a lány könyörögött a maradásáért.  

Megmutatta Dumbledore-nak, hogy miért nem volt semmi, amiért érdemes lett volna hazamennie. Perselus nem látta az emlékeket amiket megmutatott, hiszen ez egy olyan emlék volt, amelyben Hermione nem tartott Dumbledore-ral, míg a férfi megnézte őket. De látta a lány reakcióját, majd Dumbledore-ét is, azt illetően, hogy mit láthatott a merengőben.

Perselus fájdalmasan nézte, ahogy Hermione szíve összetört a gondolattól, hogy el kell hagynia őket. Hogy el kell hagynia őt. Harcolt azért, hogy maradhasson, és miután megmutatta Albusnak az emléket, látta, hogy semmit sem ért el vele.

Perselus érezte, hogy könnyezik a szeme a látványtól, hogy Hermione sírt emiatt. Figyelte, ahogy Hermione zokog, amikor közölték vele, hogy muszáj elmennie annak ellenére, hogy tudta, hogy nem maradhat.

Perselus összeszorította az ajkait amikor a lány azt mondta, hogy hagyná, hogy minden ugyanúgy történjen, mint korábban, ha kell. Mindössze csak húsz évre vágyik vele. Hermione olyan nagyon szerette, hogy hajlandó lett volna újra átélni ezt az egészet, csak hogy vele lehessen.

Pontosan tudta, hogy a lány képtelen lett volna karba tett kézzel hátradőlni és végignézni, ahogy mindenki meghal anélkül, hogy segíthetne rajtuk. Túl kedves és nagylelkű volt ahhoz, hogy ilyesmit tegyen. Közbelépett volna, és ő maga törte volna meg az idővonalat. Vagy nemes egyszerűséggel megölette volna magát, miközben megpróbálja megmenteni a szeretteit.

Tisztában volt vele, hogy Albusnak igaza volt. Az őrületbe kergette volna a lányt, ha újra végigkellett volna néznie az egészet anélkül, hogy segíthet. Belebolondult volna, hogy nem mentheti meg őket.

**_Nem lesz velem ott Perselus, ami már magában meg fog ölni._ **

A lány szavai vízhangzottak a fejében. Tudta, hogy Hermione szerette, de soha nem tudatosult benne, hogy milyen mélységesen is érzett iránta valójában.

**_Korántsem elég idő. Kérem uram, ne kényszerítsen erre._ **

Ezek a szavak elérték, hogy lecsorduljon egy könnycsepp Perselus arcán. Ő is így gondolta éveken át, hogy nem volt fair. Úgy, hogy nem kapott elég idő a lánnyal, mielőtt elveszítette. Attól, hogy hallhatta, ahogy Hermione ugyanezt mondja, csak még jobban hiányzott neki a lány.

Hallani, ahogy vitatkozik és azt, ahogy elmondja Dumbledore-nak, hogy nem megy el, megmosolyogtatta a férfit. A lány arcán színtiszta dac látszódott és Perselus büszke volt rá. Tudta, hogy milyen fontos volt neki, és hogy mennyire tisztelte az idős férfit. Az, hogy így ellenszegült neki, tudva, hogy milyen erős mágiája van az idős varázslónak, még inkább lenyűgözte Perselust.

Perselus látta, hogy értelmetlen volt ezen vitatkozni; de azt is, hogy legbelül Hermione is tisztában volt ezzel. Nem maradhatott. Albusnak igaza volt, túl sokat tudott, és soha nem lett volna képes hagyni meghalni a barátait.

Hallani, ahogy Albus megkérte Hermionét, hogy írjon egy levelet Perselusnak, hogy ezzel biztosítsa, hogy majd később megöli Dumbledore-t; feldühítette a férfit. Főleg, hogy látta, hogy milyen arcot vágott a szerelme, amikor ezt kérte tőle a férfi.

Perselus már tudott a levélről. Jó pár alkalommal elolvasta. De látni a döbbenetet a lány szemében, majd ahogy ez átváltott reményre, túl sok volt. Túl sok volt látni, ahogy Dumbledore összetörte a reménycsíráját azzal, hogy Hermione nem figyelmeztethette Perselust arról, ami rá várt. Perselust nagyon feldühítette a lány szemében megjelenő csalódottság látványa; az, hogy  Hermione tudta, hogy felesleges volt minden, hiszen ígyis-úgyis elveszítette a férfit.

Látta, ahogy megjelent az arcán a gyűlölet, amikor a férfire nézett akit apjaként szeretett és annyi éven át tisztelt. Perselus nem okolta. Albus olyasmit kért, ami túl sok volt.

Fájt látnia Hermione könnyeit, miközben a lány a levelet írta neki. Korábban észrevette a könnyfoltokat, de az, hogy első kézből láthatta, és a tudat, hogy nem segíthetett vagy nyugtathatta meg a lányt, teljesen összetörte.

Amikor ez az emlék véget ért, akkor megnézte azt, amelyikben Albus Minervához beszélt a tükörben. A korábbi düh, amit Albus iránt érzett elhalványult, amikor rájött, hogy Dumbledore egyáltalán nem volt szívtelen a halálát illetően, mint ahogy Perselus korábban gondolta.

Albus éveket töltött azzal, miután Hermione elment, egészen a haláláig, hogy kitaláljon valamit arra, hogyan menthetné meg. Próbált módot találni rá, hogy Hermione majd ne legyen egyedül.

Perselus tudta, hogy az idős férfi mindig lányaként szerette Hermionét. Éveken át látta a szeretet az idős mágus tekintetében miközben nézte, ahogy Hermione a szeme előtt felnőtt. De ekkor látta igazán, hogy Albusnak valójában mennyire is fontos Hermione; amiatt, hogy előretervezett, és biztosra ment, hogy Minervának legyen rá módja, hogy megmentse őt.

Perselus elszégyellte magát amiatt, amit Albus értük tett Hermionéval. Nőtt a lelkiismeret furdalása amiért lesújtott a férfire, annak ellenére, hogy nem volt más választása, hiszen Albus kérte rá, hogy tegye meg. Albus nagyon sokat jelentett Perselusnak, a barátja volt, és valamelyest egy apa figura is éveken át.

– Albus, te vén bolond, te aztán tényleg nem voltál semmi – motyogta, miközben végignézte az emlék hátralévő részét.   

Amikor az emlék véget ért, Perselus rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy rendezze az érzelmeit, mielőtt rátért az utolsó emlékre. Amikor készen állt, elvette a hátralévő fiolát, majd beleöntötte a kőtálba. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy ezzel bátorságot gyűjtsön, mielőtt elmerült az emlékben.

Perselus úgy érezte, hogy az emlék jó pár része gyorsan eltelt. Kimaradt sok minden, csak az szerepelt, amiről Hermione úgy gondolta, hogy fontos információ. Ez volt a csata, amit kihagyott, mialatt a kis tanteremben ücsörgött.

**_Hermione végigrohant a barátaival a Roxfort folyosóin, aztán Harry elszaladt, így a lány kettesben maradt Ronnal. Ron megszólalt páraszóul, hogy bejussanak a Titkok Kamrájába._ **

Perselust lenyűgözte ez a látvány, és még a tisztelete is nőtt egy picit Ron felé, annak ellenére, hogy világéletében úgy gondolta, hogy a vörös hajú fiú egy idióta.

**_Hermione kitépett egy méregfogat a baziliszkusz koponyájából, és visszavitte magával, miután rájött, hogy ez segíthet elpusztítani a horcruxokat. A fogat használva átszúrta Hugrabug kelyhét, és elpusztította a Sötét Nagyúr benne rejlő lélekdarabkáját._ **

_Mindig zseniális volt, és most megmutatta, hogy valójában mennyire is okos._ Gondolta a férfi, miközben tovább nézte a történéseket.

**_Az emlék tovább siklott. Hirtelen egy teremben voltak, és tovább keresték az egyik rég elveszett horcruxot; közben a házi manókról beszélgettek. Ron úgy gondolta, hogy azt kellene nekik mondani, hogy menjenek el, hogy ne jussanak ők is Dobby sorsára._ **

**_Hermione, Ron szavai hallatán, rögtön eldobta a baziliszkusz fogat, átkulcsolta a karjait a vörös fiú nyaka körül, és hevesen szájon csókolta._ **

Perselus ezt látva dühösen felmordult, és ökölbe szorult a keze, ahogy tovább nézte.  

**_Ron is eldobta a fogat, amit fogott, és olyan lelkesen reagált a gesztusra, hogy még fel is emelte Hermionét._ **

Perselus azt gondolta, hogy rosszul lesz attól, amit látott, de mégsem tudott félrenézni.

**_– Hé! Zajlik a háború! – kiabálta Harry az ölelkező párnak._ **

Perselus megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor a csókolózó pár szétrebbent, de még dühösebb lett, mikor meglátta, hogy Hermione és Ron még mindig bámulták egymást.

**_Ron, Harry felé fordította a fejét._ **

**_– Tudom, haver, de most vagy soha, nem igaz?_ **

_**Az emlék megint változott. A Szükség Szobájában voltak, az elveszett dolgok labirintusában. Hermione rohanva befordult az egyik sarkon, és rálőtt egy kábító átkot Crakre. Ám nem talált célba az átok, mivel Draco elrántotta a fiút előle.** _

**_Crak üvöltött._ **

**_– A sárvérű az! – Mielőtt rálőtte volna a lányra a gyilkos átkot._ **

Perselus érezte, hogy megint a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, amikor a zöld fénycsóva Hermione felé repült.

**_Hermione elhajolt az útjából, és nem találta el, de csak épphogy megúszta._ **

**_Rálőtt még egy kábító átkot Dracora, de megint nem talált célba, mikor a szőke fiú kiugrott előle._ **

Perselus ismét felmordult, és azon tűnődött, hogy Hermione miért nem mondta ki egyszerűen a gyilkos átkot a Mardekárosokra, de erre is tudta a választ; képtelen volt rá. Ez volt az egyik oka, hogy szerette. Nem ölne meg senki, hacsak nincs más választása.

**_Hirtelen Harryért kiáltott, amikor Crak felgyújtotta a szobát. Nem normális tűzről volt szó, hanem megbűvöltről. A tűz körbevette Hermionét és a mindkét barátját; kígyóként tekeredett köréjük._ **

Perselus félelmében, hogy Hermione élve elég, megint elkezdett izzadni.

Perselus segíteni próbált, de ismételten eszébe jutott, hogy ez csak egy emlék volt. Próbálta meggyőzni magát, hogy mivel emlék, így Hermione biztonságban lesz, és élve kijut. A gondolat segített lehiggadnia picit, de a félelem továbbra is vele volt, az elé táruló látvány miatt.

**_Ron felhúzta egy seprűre a lányt, amit Harry hajított felé. Hermione annak ellenére sem ellenkezett, hogy félt a repüléstől. Gyorsan felrepültek, eltávolodva a kígyózó lángoktól._ **

Perselus fellélegzett, de aztán ismét káromkodott, amikor visszamentek, hogy megmentsék az idiótákat, akiknek köszönhetően lángokban állt a szoba.

**_Miután megmenekültek, a lány haja és ruhája még mindig parázslott. Elmagyarázta a fiúnak, hogy miért pusztította el a horcruxot a szobában lévő tűz. Tankönyvbeli pontossággal definiálta a dolgot, mintha egy tanteremben ült volna._ **

Perselus a jelenet hatására megforgatta a szemét. _Hát nem értik meg, hogy még mindig veszélyben vannak? Nyilván nem látják ezt, abból ítélve, hogy csak ácsorognak, és arról a nyavalyás lélekdarabról beszélgetnek._ Gondolta a férfi.

Megint arra gondolt, hogy majd megfojtja Hermionét, ha a kezei közé kerül, de ez a gondolat hamarosan elszállt, amikor meglátta, hogy a lány kezei mennyire remegtek.

Ekkor ráébredt, hogy Hermione megrémült attól ,ami történt, és úgy dolgozta fel, hogy megmagyarázta azt, amit tudott. A tudással küzdött a történtek ellen.

Perselus felsóhajtott, ahogy az emlék ismételten változott. Nem tudott haragudni rá, hogy ezzel a módszerre próbálta feldolgozni a dolgokat. Tudta, hogy azzal, hogy válaszolt egy kérdésre, egy kevés normalitást vitt az életébe. Ez picit megnyugtatta, és képes volt kezelni azt, ami még várt rá.

**_Ekkor szembetalálták maguk Freddel és Percyvel, ahogy halálfalókkal párbajoztak. Hirtelen robbanás történt, és mindannyian a földön kötöttek ki._ **

Ez a látvány megrémítette Perselust, hogy Hermione megint milyen közel került a halálhoz. Nem volt biztos benne, hogy képes végignézni még egy ilyen pillanatot, de tudta, hogy látnia kellett, hogy mi történt.

**_Látták, hogy a halálfalók halottak voltak, de sehol sem találták Fredet. Rászántak egy pillanatot, hogy megsirassák azt, akiről tudták, hogy meghalt. Még Percy is sírt. Esélytelen volt, hogy Fred túlélte a robbanást, látva, hogy milyen közel állt a hatósugarához. Nem értették, hogy miért nem találták meg a testét, de egyelőre nem volt idejük, hogy rájöjjenek az okára._ **

**_A két vörös hajú testvér egy pillanatig együtt sírt, mielőtt visszarántotta őket ismételten a csata. Harry és Ron megragadták Hermionét és lehúzták, hogy el ne találja az egyik feléjük repülő átok._ **

Perselus megint szitkozódott, amikor meglátta, hogy Hermionét kis híján megint eltalálta egy átok, és ezzel majdnem elvette tőle.  

**_Hermione sikoltott, ahogy az óriás pókok, Aragog leszármazottja, csatlakoztak a háborúhoz. Harry félrelökte az útból Hermionét, majd megint futásra bírta, hogy elmeneküljenek onnan. Ezután az emlék megint változott._ **

**_Hermione próbálta megállítani Ront, hogy a bátyja után rohanjon, és még több halálfalóval küzdjön, hogy megbosszulja Fred halálát._ **

**_– Figyelj ide, Ron! – kiabálta a lány, és még mindig visszafogta a fiút. – Harcolni fogunk. Ígérem, hogy fogunk. Csak először meg kell kaparintatunk a kígyót. Ne veszítsük szem elől azt, amit csinálnunk kell. Csak mi fejezhetjük be ezt az egészet! – mondta Hermione, és a könnyei folytak az arcán._ **

Perselus büszkesége és szerelme nőtt a lány irányába, hogy képes volt ilyen nyugodtan kimondani ezeket az elszánt szavakat. 

**_Hermione Harryhez fordult, miközben továbbra is fogta Ront._ **

**_– Tudd meg, hol van Voldemort, mivel ahol ő van, ott lesz a kígyó is. Gyerünk, Harry! Nézz bele a fejébe!_ **

**_Harrynek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője._ **

**_– A Szellemszálláson van. Most küldte el Lucius Malfoyt Pitonért._ **

Perselus hallotta őket beszélni, de a tekintete a lányon volt; tudta, hogy mi fog történni.

**_Harry arra kérte őket, hogy maradjanak, míg a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt elmegy a Szellemszállásra._ **

**_– Nem! – mondta Hermione, majd makacskodva, elszántan felszegte az állát.  – Annak volna értelme, ha én venném fel a köpenyt, és..._ **

**_– Erre gondolni se merj! – morgott rá Ron._ **

Perselus egyet értett a vörös hajúval, az ostoba kijelentést illetően.

De az érvelést, amit Perselus látott felépülni Hermione tekintetében, megakadályozta az, hogy még több halálfaló jelent meg. A rontások, amiket a lány kiszórt, önelégült vigyorra késztették Perselust.

 _Zseniális boszorkányom van._  Nem tehetett róla, hogy erre gondolt, miközben a lány csúszdává változtatta a lépcsőket, hogy megint el tudjanak menekülni. 

**_Az emlék változott. Megint futottak, hárman a köpeny alatt. Az erdőben voltak, amikor hirtelen megálltak. Dementorok tartottak egyenesen feléjük. Hermione gyorsan nógatta Harryt, hogy gondoljon valami boldogra, hogy működjön a patrónusa. Kiabált Harrynek, hogy igyekezzen._ **

Majd az emlék ismételten változott, ezért Perselus nem láthatta, hogy mi lett a dementor támadás vége.  

**_Hárman futottak a köpeny alatt, még mindig. Ledermesztették a Fúriafüzet, és lemásztak a titkos alagútba, ami a Szellemszállásra vezetett._ **

**_Végigsiettek az alacsony mennyezetű alagúton, és mindannyian próbáltak belesni a csapóajtó repedésein. Megálltak, amikor hangokat hallottak a Szellemszállásról._ **

Perselus hallotta magát, ahogy Voldemorthoz beszélni, és nem bírta elnyomni a borzongást, amit a saját emlékei váltottak ki.

**_A Sötét Nagyúr megszólalt._ **

**_– Tehetséges varázsló vagy, Perselus, de nem gondolom, hogy még nagy szükség volna rád._ **

**_– Engedd, hogy megkeressem a fiút. Engedd, hogy elhozzam neked Pottert. Tudom, hogy hol találhatom meg. Kérlek, Nagyúr! – mondta Piton._ **

**_– Van egy gondom,_** ** _Perselus_** – **_mondta lágyan Voldemort._**

**_– Nagyuram? – kérdezte Piton._ **

**_– Miért nem működik nekem ez a pálca, Perselus? – kérdezte Voldemort._ **

Perselus tudta, hogy a Bodza pálcáról beszélt. Voldemort fel is emelte neki az emlékben, hogy lássa.

A beszélgetés folytatódott, és Perselus figyelte, ahogy Hermione a hallottaktól való félelmében nyelt egyet. Perselus hallotta, ahogy az emlékbeli énje megpróbálta meggyőzni a Nagyurat, hogy megkeresi Pottert, és fültanúja volt annak, ahogy Voldemort elmagyarázta, hogy miért nem működött neki a varázspálca.

**_Voldemort párszaszóul beszélt, majd hirtelen Nagini Piton köré tekeredett, mivel Voldemort arra utasította, hogy ölje meg a férfit._ **

**_Perselus üvöltött, amikor Nagini belemélyeztette a méregfogait a nyakába, ezzel feltépve azt, miközben próbált kiszabadulni a mágikus lény alól. A hangos csattanás az volt, ahogy Piton térdei feladták, és a földre zuhant._ **

Perselus még több hangot hallott, és tudta, hogy Voldemort elhagyta a Szellemszállást. Hermione kikerekedett tekintetére pillantott, ami félelmet és tudást sugárzott az odafent történtekkel kapcsolatban. Tudta, hogy hajdani professzorát támadás érte.

Itt az emlék picit különbözött attól, ahogy Perselus tudta, hogy történt.

**_A három fiatal felnőtt felmászott a csapóajtón, és közelítettek a haldokló férfihez. Piton megragadta Harry talárját, miközben a fiú próbálta elállítani az erős vérzést._ **

**_–Vidd... el...Vidd... el – mondta Piton a fiúnak, miközben továbbra is csimpaszkodott belé. Már nem csak vér folyt Perselusból, hanem valami ezüstösen-kék dolog is. Hermione elővarázsolt egy fiolát, és odadobta Harrynek, hogy megtöltse az ezüstös-kék anyaggal, amely nem volt se gáz, se folyadék. Közben a lány próbált rájönni a varázsigére, ami megmentette volna a professzorát._ **

**_Piton szorítása lazább lett._ **

**_– Nézz... rám – suttogta Harrynek. Néhány pillanatig belenézett a fiú zöld szemébe, majd Piton összerogyott a földön._ **

Perselus tudta, hogy az emlék ekkor különbözött attól, amit látott. Nem Harryhez idézte az utolsó szavait, hanem Hermionéhoz. Próbálta neki még utoljára elmondani, hogy szereti, mielőtt meghalt volna.

De nem tudta megformálni a szavakat.

Aztán Hermionét magukkal húzták a barátai, vissza az alagútba, mivel azt hitték, hogy a halálfalók a nyomukban vannak, de helyettük Minerva volt odakint. Megmentette az életét a főnix könnyel, amit Dumbledore tett számára félre, és a szükségtelen Bezorárral, Hermione emlékeinek köszönhetően.

Ekkor itt volt, élt, és ezeket az emlékeket nézte, és mindez annak volt köszönhető, hogy Hermione ilyen nagyon szerette őt.

Hamarosan az emlékek a háborúról megint magával ragadták Perselust.

**_Hermione ismételten visszarohant a kastélyba. Mindhárman beléptek a Nagyterembe, és együtt gyászolták azokat, akik eddig elestek a csatába, mielőtt Harry megint el nem rohant._ **

**_Hermione követte őt az igazgatói irodába, míg Ron csatlakozott a családjához, hogy megsirassák Fred elvesztését. Akár meg volt a teste, akár nem; tudták, hogy a fiú nem élte túl._ **

**_Felszaladtak a lépcsőn a kör alakú irodába. Harry beleöntötte az emlékeket a kő merengőbe, majd Hermione is odalépett, hogy ő is megtekintse az emlékeket._ **

**Perselus villanásokat látott az életéről. Csak azért láthatta, mert Hermione is megnézte az emlékeket.**

**_Az emlékek, melyeket Piton Potternek adományozott, tovább szálltak._ **

Perselus látta, ahogy Hermione elé tárultak dolgok a múltjából. Furcsa mód ez egyáltalán nem zavarta. De eltűnődött rajta, hogy a férfi, akit a lány ismert az utazása előtt, haragudott-e volna érte.

 _Valószínűleg._ Jött rá a válaszra.

Eleget látott ahhoz, hogy tudja, hogy milyen szörnyű ember volt a lány múltjában. Hermione emlékeiből kiderült, hogy milyen kegyetlen és rémes volt. De ő ekkor nem egészen ez a férfi volt. Részben persze igen, és ez így is maradt, de koránt sem volt olyan torz és keserű, mint ahogy a lány emlékei mutatták őt be.

Látta az emléket magáról, amikor a levegőbe emelték. Azt, amiben Hermione megmentette; de ebben a verzióban nem szerepelt a lány. Ekkor még nem ment vissza az időben, hogy megváltoztassa a történéseket.

Itt nem Hermione lépett közbe és mentette meg, hanem Lily. Perselus figyelte, ahogy az emlékben ledöbbent azon, hogy Lily a segítségére sietett, aztán látta önmagát, ahogy ráüvöltött és sárvérűnek nevezte a lányt.

Ez nem így történt. Hermione még az előtt megmentette, hogy Lilynek esélye lett volna közbelépni. Ez elgondolkodtatta Perselust, hogy Hermione tisztában volt-e vele, hogy vajon emlékezett-e arra, hogy mit változtat meg. Talán nem. Annyi minden történt már eddig a csata alatt. Esélyes volt, hogy nem tudatosan változtatta meg a dolgokat, amiket átformált.

De Perselus tudta, hogy ekkorra már nagyon sokat változott hála annak, hogy Hermione a barátja volt. Nem nevezte volna sárvérűnek, még akkor sem, ha tudta volna a vérstátuszát.

Hermione már jobb emberré tette, mielőtt ez történt volna. Ekkor már elkezdett beleszeretni a lányba; csak még saját magának sem vallotta ezt be.

**_Az emlék, amit mindannyian néztek, megint változott, és ekkor Piton térden állva könyörgött Dumbledore-nak, hogy mentse meg Lily életét._ **

De ez ismét nem így történt. Már segítette Dumbledore-t, amikor megtudta, hogy Lily veszélyben van.

Perselus nem mondta el Voldemortnak a próféciát úgy, mint ahogy ebben az emlékben történt. Peter avatta be a Sötét Nagyurat a jóslatba. A kis féreg is meghallotta véletlenül, és amint tudott, rohant is a Nagyurához.

Perselus ekkor is próbálta meggyőzni Voldemortot, hogy kímélje meg Lily életét. Amikor ez nem vált be, akkor elment Dumbledore-hoz. Nem csak Lily megmentését kérte, hanem Jamesét is. Hermione mindkettőjüket túlságosan szerette ahhoz, hogy Perselus hagyja őket meghalni. Dumbledore biztosította, hogy minden tőle telhetőt megtesz majd azért, hogy megmentse a családot; csakhogy ez sem működött...

Perselus nem tudta, hogy nem Black volt az, aki elárulta Potteréket. Erről csak később szerzett tudomást, miután Hermione megmentette Blacket a dementorcsóktól, a harmadik tanéve végén.

**_Az emlék, amit Hermione nézett, megint változott. A következőkben azt láthatta, ahogy Piton beszélt Dumbledore-ral a gyűrűről, amit az idős mágus elpusztított. Ezután arról esett szó, hogy végezzen vele, és szabadítsa meg Dumbledore-t ettől az átoktól._ **

Ez megint máshogy alakult ezúttal. Más volt, hála annak, hogy Hermione visszament az időben, és megváltoztatott dolgokat. A levele kellett ahhoz, hogy beleegyezzen Dumbledore megölésébe; így a lány emléke erről a dologról is teljesen más volt.

**_Hirtelen Hermione emléke változott._ **

**_Hermione a kastélyban az egyik ablaknál állt, miközben figyelte, ahogy Hagrid valamit egyre közelebb visz feléjük. Hallotta a szavakat amiket odakiabált nekik._ **

**_– Harry Potter halott!_ **

**_Hermione keze megfeszült, és a körmeit belemélyesztette a mellette lévő kőfalba, miközben hitetlenkedve megrázta a fejét. Amikor meglátta a barátja testét az üvegen keresztül és felismerte, akkor zokogva térdre rogyott._ **

Perselus oda szeretett volna menni hozzá, hogy megvigasztalja, hogy a karjaiba vegye, de még mindig tisztában volt vele, hogy ez csak egy emlék volt, és nem érinthette meg a lányt. Hermione gyötrődése, hogy elveszítette a barátját, belenyilallt Perselusba.

**_Alig néhány pillanat telt el mielőtt Hermione felállt, majd kényszerítette magát arra, hogy abbahagyja a sírást. Elkezdett sétálni, és kétely látszott az arcán azt illetően, hogy Harry tényleg meghalt-e._ **

A lány bátorsága ismét megdöbbentette a férfit.

**_Hermione léptei gyorsabbak lettek, míg futni nem kezdett._ **

Perselus csak azért nem tévesztette szem elől, mert az emlék magával húzta. _Basszus, ez a boszorkány, még mindig gyorsabb nálam._ Gondolta a férfi.

**_McGalagony felsikoltott._ **

**_– Ne!_ **

**_Hermione a többi barátjával volt, Ronnal és Ginnyvel. Felsikoltott amikor meglátta Harry testét testközelből._ **

**_– Ne! Harry! – kiabálta a többi barátjával, és végre látta és elhitte, hogy a fiú meghalt. De ezúttal nem rogyott zokogva össze, habár tetőtől talpig remegett a látványtól, ahogy drága barátját Hagrid lefektette előttük a földre. Gyengéden bánt vele, mint ahogy egy újszülött babával szokás._ **

**_– Csendet! – kiabálta Voldemort._ **

Perselus hallott még dolgokat, de a tekintetét még megint a szeretett nőn tartotta.

**_A lány még mindig remegett, de felemelte a tekintetét Voldemortra. Őszinte gyűlölet jelent meg a szemeiben, miközben a Sötét Nagyurat bámulta. A szenvedélyes hűsége és az elszántsága, hogy nem adja fel, akármi történjen, érződött abban, ahogy picit felszegte az állát._ **

Perselus érezte, hogy idegesen nyelnie kell attól, ami megjelent a lány tekintetében. Épp ugyanolyan volt, mint mikor szembeszállt Féregfarkkal hetedikben. Ez feltűnően egy olyan arckifejezés volt, amiből azonnal kiderült, hogy készen állt megölni bárkit, aki az útjába állt.

Perselus ekkor már azt is tudta, hogy a lány bizony képes is volt rá. Mivel már ő is átélte ezt a csatát, ezért tudta, hogy Hermione képes lett volna rá hetedikben is. Ez volt az a pillanat, ami alkalmassá tette rá. Az, hogy látta holtan feküdni a barátját, az érte el nála azt a pontot, hogy el tudja venni valaki életét.

Hermione elveszítette személyének azt a részét, amilyen a diákévei alatt volt. Már nem az a lány volt Perselus múltjából,akit éveken át figyelt. Immár nem az a reményekkel teli kislány volt. Ekkor már nem volt szelíd és ártatlan.

Ekkor azzá a személlyé vált, akit Perselus ismert hetedikben; az a lány volt, aki megfenyegette Féregfarkot.

**_Nem csak arra volt kész, hogy öljön, de arra is, hogy meghaljon, ha kellett. De csak azután, hogy legyőzte a szörnyeteget aki beszélt, karöltve a talpnyalóival._ **

Perselus a lány ezen énjének csak egy csíráját látta korábban, de már akkor is ledöbbentette. Ekkor úgy találta, hogy picit félt az előtte álló személytől. Hermione már nem teljesen volt ez az ember, amikor vissza ment az időben hozzá, annyi évvel ezelőtt.

Mindkét Hermione keveredett benne, akiket Perselus látott ebben az emlékben. Egy olyan személlyé vált, aki szelíd volt és kedves, de annak ellenére képes volt szörnyűségekre, ha túlfeszítették nála a húrt. Egy olyan ember lett, akiről Perselus tudta, hogy mindig feltétel nélkül fogja szeretni.

Bárhogy is, de a Hermione, akit ebben az emlékben figyelt, az volt, akit Perselus remélt, hogy nem tőr többé felszínre a csata után.

**A tekintete fakó volt és érzelemmentes. Nem látszott benne se szeretet, se gyűlölet, se félelem. A kezével mereven markolta a varázspálcáját úgy, mint akinek viszketett a tenyere, hogy elvegye az első életet.**

Egy mozdulat megragadta Perselus figyelmét, aminek hála ismét, teljesen az emlékre tudott koncentrálni.

**_Neville Longbottom előrelépett._ **

Perselus pedig visszapillantott Hermionéra.

**_Forogtak a kerekek a lány fejében, miközben figyelte az előtte kibontakozó eseményeket. Azon gondolkodott, hogy hogyan nyerhetnék mégis meg ezt a háborút. A megfelelő pillanatra várt, hogy ő is megmozduljon._ **

Perselus tökéletesen hallotta Neville és Voldemort hangját, ahogy beszéltek, de a tekintetét továbbra is Hermionén tartotta.

**_Az arcán látszott, hogy rengeteg ötlete támadt, de mindegyiket elvetette._ **

**_Végül egy apró, önelégült mosoly jelent meg az arcán, ami meglehetősen hasonlított néhai professzoráéra, bár a tekintete továbbra is fakó és érzelemmentes maradt. A terve készen állt a fejében._ **

Mielőtt utazott volna az időben, Perselus korábban soha nem látott önelégült mosolyt Hermionétól. Jó pár alkalommal látta hetedikben, de soha nem jelent meg a bájos arcán ilyen mosoly, míg a férfi diákja volt annyi éven keresztül.

Valahogy a csata következtében olyanná vált, amilyennek Perselus is érezte magát. Harcossá, olyan emberré aki bármire képes lett volna bármire, nem csak a túlélés érdekében, hanem hogy megnyerje nekik ezt a háborút.

Ez egy olyan látvány volt, amit Perselus kicsit nyugtalanítónak talált. Ez elgondolkodtatta picit azon, hogy ez volt-e az a nézés, ami miatt a diákjai rettegtek tőle. Ha ez volt az, akkor most már teljesen megértette, hogy miért reagáltak rá így a tanulók. Nagyon nem vágyott arra, hogy Hermione valaha ezzel a nézéssel nézzen rá, amivel az emlékben Voldemortra pillantott.

**_A lány tekintete visszatért Harry merev alakjához, miközben a tökéletes pillanatra várt, hogy lesújtson. Az érzelemmentes pillantásában felvillant valami, mielőtt ismét szürkévé nem vált a nézése._ **

Perselus idegesen nyelt egyet, miközben tovább nézte az emléket.  

**_A tömeg tombolni kezdett, amikor Neville azt kiabálta, hogy „Dumbledore Serege”. De Hermione csendben maradt, miközben a tekintetét le sem vette Voldemortról, és az öl-kígyójáról. Az ajka ismét, kicsit olyan mosolyra görbült, mint Pitoné szokott, miközben a Sötét Nagyúr újra felszólalt._ **

**_Neville ekkor a Teszlek Süveget viselte, amit Voldemort kényszerített a fejére, ami végül fel is gyulladt. Üvöltés töltötte meg a levegőt, és hirtelen rengeteg minden történt egyszerre._ **

**_Több száz ember özönlötte el a kastélyt. Egy óriás Hagridért kiabált. Rengeteg kentaur lepte el az udvart, és nyilakkal lövöldöztek a meglepett halálfalókra. Neville kihúzta Griffendél Godrik kardját a Teszlek Süvegből, majd levágta vele Nagini fejét. Ezzel elpusztította a kígyóban rejlő horcruxot is._ **

**_Hirtelen, Hermione Harry merev alakja felé pillantott, de a fiú eltűnt, és ettől Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője._ **

Perselus látta, ahogy Harry magára húzta a nagy kavarodásban a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt, de Hermione nem igazán vette ezt észre. Legalábbis annyira nem, hogy fel is dolgozza, hogy valójában mi történt.

**_Az emlék tovább siklott, és ekkor Hermione halálfalókkal párbajozott. A tekintete továbbra is fakó volt, ahogy egymás után lőtte ki a gyilkos átkot a maszkos férfiakra. Néhány nem talált célba a pajzsbűbájok miatt amik körbevették a halálfalókat, de többen holtan rogytak össze, miután eltalálta őket a lány átka._ **

Használt néhány mozdulatot azok közül, amiket Perselus látott már tőle korábban a Szükség Szobájában.

**_Kilőtte az átkot, majd lehajolt mielőtt eltalálták volna. **A földre esett és összegömbölyödött, mielőtt ismét talpra nem ugrott, aztán megint kilőtte a gyilkos átkot.**_ **

Gyönyörű látványt nyújtott, a bája és a tudása mindig lenyűgözte Perselust. Még ekkor is, miközben figyelte, ahogy Hermione együtt forgott és mozgott minden egyes ellenféllel, akivel harcolt.

**_Megemelte az öklét, hogy lecsapjon egy halálfalót, mikor az túl közel került hozzá. A pálcáját irdatlan sebessel emelte fel, miközben rontást rontás után küldött az útjába kerülő halálfalókra._ **

Perselus több alkalommal összerezzent, amikor Hermionét majdnem elérte egy gyilkos átok.

**_A testét eltalálta és megsebesítette néhány nem halálos átok, ami átjutott a védőpajzsain, de így is tovább folytatta a küzdelmet. Minden erejével harcolt, még úgyis, hogy vérzett a rontásoktól, amik belemartak a selymes bőrébe. Meg sem rezzent, vagy észre sem vette, ahogy még több átok jutott át a pajzsán, és ahogy megvágták a bőrét._ **

Perselusnak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, amikor látta, hogy egy olyan halálfaló, akit Hermione nem látott, átkot szórt felé.

**_Az izzó varázslat mellkason találta a lányt; a mellei fellett, pontosan a vállai alatt. A földre zuhant, a lábai összerogytak alatta az égető fájdalomtól ami átfolyt a testén, miközben a vére csordogált a sebből, amit ekkor már szorított a kezével. Gyötrelem és a düh jelent meg a szemeiben, miközben a férfire pillantott, aki ekkor nevetett a fájdalmán._ **

**_– A véred borzalmasan sötétnek és piszkosnak néz ki, sárvérű. Ez megmutatja, hogy milyen undorítóak is a hozzád hasonlók – gúnyolódott a maszkos férfi._ **

**_Hermione vicsorogva, fájdalomtól morogva felállt, és még mindig fogta a vérző sebét. Megnyalta száraz ajkait, miközben magára irányította a pálcáját. Elmotyogott egy varázslatot, mire gyorsan kötés jelent meg a sérülésén._ **

Perselus mindig kíváncsi volt rá, hogy hol szerezte a lány a csillag alakú hegét. Tudta, hogy azt egy olyan átok okozhatta, amit csak halálfalók használtak. Látva, ahogy megtörtént, viszketni kezdett a tenyere, hogy saját kezűleg végezzen a maszkos férfival. Az a rohadék majdnem elvette tőle Hermionét. Ha az az átok bármi fontosat talál el, akkor Hermione belehalt volna.

**_– A vérem semmivel sem mocskosabb a tiédnél. Mi több, fogadni mernék, hogy az enyém tisztább – morogta Hermione, mielőtt neki álltak volna párbajozni._ **

**_A halálfalót feldühítette amikor meghallotta, hogy a lány azt merte állítani, hogy a vére tisztább az övénél. A varázslatokat egymás után sorban mondták ki. Mindketten lehajoltak és elhúzódtak a másik ártása elől, mielőtt újabb rontásokat szórtak volna ki._ **

**_Hermione azt kívánta, bár lett volna még egy pálcája, hogy segítsenek neki. Az ellenfele nagyon jól képzett varázsló volt, és így nem tudott semmit átjutatni a férfi pajzsain. Ettől függetlenül a tekintetével folyamatosan fürkészte az esetleges réseket, miközben továbbra is  egymás után használta a varázslatokat._ **

**_Hallható volt, ahogy a férfi rosszindulatúan, varjúszerűen felnevetett, és közben gonoszul, csúfolódva alávaló neveken nevezte a lányt. Újra és újra mocskos sárvérű ribancnak titulálta, és közben folyamatosan rontásokkal bombázta. Néhányszor a gyilkos átok is elhangozott, de Hermione ki tudta védeni, vagy el tudott hajolni a felé lőtt átkok elől, az emléke szerint._ **

Perselus feszülten vette a levegőt és hangosan, morgásszerűen fújta ki mikor látta, hogy milyen közel került Hermione ahhoz, hogy eltalálja az egyik felé repülő fénycsóva. Ha ekkor elveszíti... Nem hitte, hogy túlélte volna, vagy épp túl akarta volna élni.   

**_Végül elege lett, és Hermione mindent beleadva elkezdett ismét tüzelni. Morgásszerűen, színtiszta dühvel hagyták el az ajkait az átkok, amiket folyamatosan kilőtt. A fénycsóvák olyan gyorsan törtek ki a pálcájából, hogy végre az egyik átjutott a férfi pajzsán._ **

**_A férfi elejtette a pálcáját, és a hasát szorongatta egy fájdalmas üvöltés kíséretében. Hermione rá tudott küldeni még egy utolsó átkot, ami megölte a kegyetlen, csótány férfit, hála annak, hogy az már nem fogta a saját pálcáját._ **

**_Hermione rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy megdörzsölje a bekötözött mellkasát, miközben a férfi felett állt. Egy szikrányi megbánás sem látszott a szemében. Csak egy árnyalatnyi elégedettség a tudattól, hogy a férfi már soha többé nem tudott bármiféle gyűlöletet vagy gyötrelmet nyújtani a világnak._ **

**_A csata zajai végül beférkőztek ismét a fejébe, és félretette a mellkasában lévő fájdalmat, hogy tovább haladjon és még többet harcoljon._ **

**_Küldetése volt, és nem tántoríthatta el tőle semmi. Az volt a feladata, hogy elpusztítson minden halálfalót, aki az útjába került. Végül ezután az következett, hogy majd a szörnyeteg után eredjen, aki meggyilkolta a legjobb barátját. Még annak tudatában is, hogy ebbe belehalhatott. Ez egyáltalán nem érdekelte._ **

Perselus nagyon szeretett volna segíteni a lánynak, de ekkor csapdába esett egy emlékben, és egy szobában, ahol McGalagony rejtette el. Ott ragadt, és csak ezekből az emlékekből ismerhette meg a csatát, amiről tudta, hogy valószínűleg még mindig zajlott a szobán kívül, amiben volt.

**_Minden átcsoportosult a Nagyterembe. Ron és Neville legyőzték együttes erővel Fenrir Greybacket, miközben Lucius és Narcissa végigfutottak a tömegen, hogy megkeressék a fiúkat; meg sem próbáltak harcolni._ **

Perselus megrázta a fejét a szőke pár látványától. Olyan keményen dolgoztak a Sötét Nagyúr kedvére, de amikor elkezdődött a valódi csata, már nem is érdekelte őket a háború.

Visszapillantott Hermione felé, és megint érezte, ahogy a tüdejében reked a levegő, amikor észrevette, hogy a lány Bellatrixszal harcol. Tudta, hogy milyen képzett boszorkány volt Bellatrix, ha párbajról volt szó. De egyelőre úgy tűnt, hogy Hermione kitartott.

**_Hermione ajka dühösen felfelé görbült, és a tekintetéből áradt a gyűlölet a nő felé, aki megkínozta. Ginny és Molly Weasley csatlakoztak a párbajhoz, és Hermione nem örült túlságosan a segítségüknek. Egyedül akarta legyőzni a gonosz nőszemélyt._ **

Perselus ellenben örült, hogy volt segítsége a lánynak. Bellatrix túl erős volt ahhoz, hogy valaki egyedül küzdjön meg vele.  

**_A csata jó párpercig tartott, és közben Bella folyamatosan elmebetegül vihogott. Hirtelen, két gyilkos átok repült fel a levegőbe, és majdnem eltalálta Hermionét és Ginnyt._ **

Perselusnak összeszorult a szíve a látványtól, hogy a lány megint milyen közel került a halálhoz.  

**_Molly hirtelen mennydörgésszerűen ordítani kezdett._ **

**_– A LÁNYAIMAT NEM, TE RIBANC!_ **

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézte Mollyt, hogy a nő Hermionét is belevonta ebbe a kijelentésébe. Tudta, hogy az idősebb boszorkánynak fontos volt, de azt nem, hogy Molly a lányaként tekintett Hermionéra.

**_Molly ledobta a talárját, miközben Bella után rohant._ **

**_– El az utamból! – üvöltötte a diákoknak a Weasley családanya. Molly látta, hogy Hermione készen áll rá, hogy megint párbajozni kezdjen az őrült boszorkánnyal._ **

**_– Nem! – kiabálta Molly. – Menj onnan! Menj onnan! Ő az enyém!_ ** ****

**_Hermione az ajkába harapott, ahogy végigjárta a vágy, hogy meggyilkolja a boszorkányt. Bosszút akart állni azért, amit az örült nőszemély tett vele a Malfoy kúrián._ **

**_De egy bólintás után Hermione mégis félreállt. Kiadta a dühét azzal, hogy megölt még néhány halálfalót Bellatrix helyett, majd némán figyelt, készen arra, hogy közbelépjen, ha Mollynak szüksége lett volna erősítésre._ **

Perselus szemmel tartotta Hermionét, aki nem vette észre, hogy felé tartott egy halálfaló, mivel Molly és Bellatrix párbaját figyelte. Perselus tudta, hogy sehogy nem segíthetett a lánynak, még ha tudott volna, akkor sem tehetett volna semmit, de ettől függetlenül figyelte, ahogy a lány hátrálni kezd.

**_Bellatrix gúnyolódott Mollyval, miközben szórták egymásra a rontásokat._ **

**_– Mi lesz a gyerekeiddel, miután megöltelek?_ **

**_– Soha többé nem fogsz a gyerekeinkhez érni! – kiabálta Molly, miközben még több rontás zajlott le kettejük között._ **

Perselus látta, ahogy a halálfaló lőni készült Hermionéra oldalról, miközben a lány továbbra is Mollyt figyelte, és a szíve kihagyott egyet, ahogy megpillantotta, hogy a férfi Hermione felé céloz a pálcájával. Félt attól, hogy végig kell néznie, ahogy Hermione meghal. Még az sem segített, hogy tudta, hogy Hermione végül túlélte ezt az egészet, és átadta ezeket az emlékeket Minervának.

**_Hermione végül észrevette a mozdulatot a szeme sarkából, és megfordult a tengelye körül._ **

Olyan gyors volt, hogy Perselust lenyűgözte a tudása.

**_Hermione suhintott a pálcájával egy morgás kíséretében, és megölte a halálfalót. Úgy tűnt, hogy Hermionét egyáltalán nem érdekelte, hogy elvette valaki életét, miközben a figyelme visszatért Bella és Molly párbajához._ **

**_Molly kimondta a gyilkos átkot, ami Bellát mellkason találta, pontosan a szívénél. Amikor a háborult boszorkány összeesett, Hermione arcán megjelent a csalódottság, hogy nem ő végezhetett a nővel, majd tovább állt, hogy ismét részt vegyen a harcokban._ **

Perselus korábban soha nem látta Hermionét ilyen hűvösnek vagy szívtelennek, ha a halálról volt szó, de tudta, hogy a háború és a csata, amit átélt már eddig ezen a napon, okozták az érzéketlenséget a tekintetében. Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy a lány valójában nem volt olyan szívtelen, mint amilyennek ebben az emlékben tűnt.  

**_Megölt még egy utolsó halálfalót, mikor meghallotta, hogy Harry kiabálva kimondott egy pajzsbűbájt Mollyra, hogy ezzel megvédje Voldemort átkától. A sötét mágus meg akarta ölni a nőt, amiért végzett a kedvenc halálfalójával, Bellatrixszal._ **

**_Hermione nem kiáltott fel megkönnyebbülten, hogy Harry életben volt, mint a legtöbben tették. Végigmérte Harry alakját, ahogy ott állt és Voldemortot bámulta. A szürke tekintete felcsillant egy pillanatra, majd lassan ismét gyűlölettel telt meg._ **

_Nos, ez még mindig jobb, mint a hideg és érzéketlen állapot, amit korábban tükröztek a szemei._ Döntötte el Perselus, miközben figyelte, ahogy a lány arckifejezése tovább változott.

**_A gyűlölet is lassan csökkent a mély barna szemekben. Az, hogy látta, hogy Harry túlélte, elhalványította benne a gyilkos énjét, majd teljesen eltűntette azt._ **

Még mindig harcra késznek tűnt, de Perselus kételkedett benne, hogy ekkor képes lett-e megölni bárkit olyan ridegen és kegyetlenül, mint korábban tette. Az ő Hermionéja, akit szeretett, ismét átvette a kontrollt, és az, akitől Perselus valamilyen szinten félt, eltűnt.

**_A lány szemei végre megkönnyebbültség csillogott. Egy apró könnycsepp utat talált, amikor átjárta a felfedezés, hogy miket tett, miközben gyorsan lepillantott a pálcájára, amit a kezében tartott. A tekintetétében rémület jelent meg amiatt, amiket korábban tett; olyan gondatlanul vett el emberi életeket._ **

Perselus ismét oda akart hozzá lépni, de tudta, hogy nem lehet.  

**_Gyorsan felocsúdott. Kényszerítette magát rá, hogy félre tudja tenni ezt, és majd később foglalkozzon vele. Hamarosan készen állt rá, hogy ismét a barátai oldalán harcoljon. Habár a tekintete ezúttal tiszta volt, ahogy megint Harryt bámulta._ **

**_Hermione megindult, hogy csatlakozzon Harryhez, de a fiú szavai megállították._ **

**_– Nincs szükségem senki segítségére. Így kell történnie. Nekem kell itt állnom._ **

**_Összeszorította az állkapcsát, de megértette. Hátul maradt, de továbbra is olyan pózban állt a biztonságkedvéért, hogy közbe tudjon lépni, ha szükséges volt. Figyelte a barátját. Nézte a kis szócsatát Harry és Voldemort között, ahogy újra és újra kerülgették egymást._ **

**_Hermione még csak nem is pislantott, amikor Harry felfedte az igazságot arról, hogy Perselus miért ölte meg Dumbledore-t. Már tudott róla, látta a férfi emlékeit. Azt is tudta, hogy Piton Dumbledore kéme volt._ **

_Ez volt az oka, hogy képes volt szeretni engem annyi évvel ezelőtt._ Jött rá Perselus.

Ezért tudta Hermione szeretni annak ellenére, hogy annyi rémséget követett el életében. A lány tudta, hogy mélyen egy jó ember volt. Ezért írta azt a könyvbe, amit adott neki akkor régen. Hermione tudta, hogy a férfi kívül-belül jó ember volt.

**_Körülöttük a tömegnek a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, ahogy Harry felfedte az igazat Perselusról. De Hermione csak figyelt és értékelte a helyzetet. Próbált kitalálni valamit, hogy segíthessen._ **

**_– Perselus Piton nem a te embered volt – közölte Harry. – Dumbledore oldalán állt, onnantól kezdve, amikor elhatároztad, hogy levadászod az édesanyámat._ ** **_Soha nem láttad Piton patrónusát, vagy tévedek, Denem? Piton patrónusa őzsuta volt, ugyanolyan, mint az anyámé, mivel szinte egész életében szerelmes volt belé, már gyermekkoruk óta._ **

Perselusnak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője _. Ezért van meggyőződve róla Hermione, hogy Lilyt jobban szerettem nála._ A patrónusa egy fehér őzsuta volt, mivel gyermekkorától fogva szerette Lilyt, egészen hetedikig. De már többé nem volt fehér őzsuta, mivel már nem Lilyt szerette egész életében, hanem Hermionét.  

**_Voldemort elmebajosan felnevetett, miközben azt üvöltötte, hogy nem számít, hogy Perselus mennyire szerette Lilyt. Azt, hogy megértette, hogy Dumbledore miért szánta Pitont arra, hogy a bodzapálca ura legyen._ **

**_– Három órája végeztem Perselus Pitonnal! **– üvöltötte Voldemort.**_ **

Látta, hogy Hermione meghökkent a szavaktól, és fájdalom jelent meg a tekintetében. Ekkor Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a lányra. _Már ekkor valamilyen szinten fontos voltam neki? Egy férfi, aki oly kegyetlen volt vele? Ez mégis hogy lehetséges?_

 _Vagy lelkiismeret furdalása volt, hogy nem tudott megmenteni? Ez lehetséges, és nagyobb a valószínűsége._ Döntötte el Perselus. Hermione nagyon törődő ember volt ahhoz, hogy ne érezze magát rosszul azért, hogy nem tudta megmenteni az életét, főleg azok után, hogy megtudta, miket tett értük a férfi a háború ideje alatt.

**_Harry azt üvöltötte Voldemortnak, hogy ez az utolsó esélye rá, hogy megbánja amiket tett. De ehelyett Voldemort folytatta a vitatkozást, mivel még mindig meg volt róla győződve, hogy megnyeri ezt a csatát; még úgyis, hogy az összes halálfalóját legyőzték._ **

**_Harry az kiabálta, hogy soha nem volt Pitoné a pálca. A férfi soha nem győzte le Dumbledore-t. Dumbledore hagyta, hogy Piton megölje. Nem párbajoztak._ **

**_Az érvelés ide-oda ment, míg Harry fel nem kiáltott._ **

**_– A bodzapálca valódi gazdája Draco Malfoy volt._ **

**_Voldemort közölte a fiúval, hogy ez nem számít. Azt, hogy majd elintézi Dracot később, de Harry folytatta._ **

**_– Elkéstél – mondta Harry. – Én értem oda előbb, és már hetekkel ezelőtt lefegyvereztem Dracot; elvettem a pálcáját._ **

**_Hirtelen mindketten, egyszerre lőttek ki rontásokat._ **

– **_Avada Kedarva! – kiabálta Voldemort._**

**_–_ ** **_Capitulatus! – üvöltötte Harry._ **

**_A durranás olyan volt, mint egy ágyú robbanás, és aranyló lángok törtek fel körülöttük a kör holtpontjában, amit kitapostak, megjelölve ezzel azt a pontot, ahol a két varázsige összeütközött._ **

**_Voldemort zöldsugara találkozott Harry bűbájával. Hirtelen a bodzapálca a magasba repült, majd végigpörgött a megbűvölt mennyezeten, mint korábban Nagini feje is tette. Aztán Harry a csalhatatlan fogói képességével elkapta, miközben Voldemort hátraesett és lezuhant a köves aljzatra._ **

**_Tom Denem teste elgyengülve és összezsugorodva feküdt a földön. Voldemort halott volt. Megölte az újjáéledő gyilkos átok, amit ő maga mondott ki._ **

**_Néhány másodpercig néma csend honolt, majd a tömeg éjjenezni kezdett; Hermione pedig odarohant Harryhez. Mind ő, mind Ron elkapta a fiút, mielőtt letámadta és átölelte volna őt a tömeg. A tömeg ujjongása és kiabálása elhalt a kócos hajú fiú irányába._ **

**_Amikor a többiek megpróbálták megölelni Harryt, Hermione és Ron hátrébb lépett, majd átölelték egymást._ **

Perselus észrevette, hogy kitört belőle egy morgás amikor meglátta, hogy Ron megint megcsókolta a lányt, de meglepte az, ami ezután következett.

**_Hermione elhúzódott a fiútól, és egy bizonytalan arckifejezés jelent meg az arcán, miközben megérintette az ajkát. Egyáltalán nem tűnt boldognak a csókot illetően. Mi több, kicsit zavartnak tűnt a saját reakciója miatt, amit a csókra adott. Ron nem vette ezt észre, mivel lekötötte az, hogy megölelte a többieket, akik körülöttük voltak. De Hermione ott állt, és az ujjai az ajkán pihentek, miközben tanácstalannak tűnt az ügyben, hogy miért nem élvezte egyáltalán, amikor a vörös hajú fiú megcsókolta őt._ **

Perselus ebben a pillanatban tudta, hogy Hermione még mindig az övé volt. Attól, hogy szembenézett a csatával és a sok halállal, már többé nem akarta Ront. Senkire sem vágyott ebben a pillanatban.

Ezt a korábban látott emlékekből tudta. Tisztában volt vele, hogy Ron elkezdett randevúzni azzal az agyatlan Lavender Brownnal, míg Hermione más dolgokra koncentrált.  

A tanulmányaira szentelte a figyelmét, miközben szép lassan kigyógyult a háború rémségeiből, már amennyire tudott. Azzal foglalkozott, hogy megtanulja a pálca nélküli varázslást és a néma bűbáj gyakorlást. Arra fókuszált, hogy elsajátítsa az okklumenciát. Nem törődött semmilyen románccal, míg vissza nem ment hozzá a múltba; bár ez a kapcsolat sem szánt szándékkal történt.

Hermione emléke a végső csatáról elhomályosult, és Perselus újra ugyanabban a tanteremben találta magát, ahová Minerva korábban bezárta őt. Nem tudta meg, hogy mi történt a csata után, miután Voldemort meghalt. Vagy Hermione nem osztotta meg ezt az emléket, vagy Minerva nem adta oda Perselusnak a fiolát, ami tartalmazta.

Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy még mennyi idő maradt addig, míg Hermione visszatér hozzá hetedikbe, de tudta, hogy a lány túlélte ezt a háborút, és vissza fog menni a múltba. Az a Hermione, aki pedig már járt a múltban, szintén hamarosan visszaérkezik majd Perselushoz, a jelenbe.

Várni fog, bármilyen sokáig is tart. Már így is rengeteget várt  Hermionéra, így még egy kis idő semmiség volt összehasonlítva a húsz évvel, ami már eltelt. 

Tudta, hogy a lány emlékei rengeteg mindent kihagytak, így megengedné neki, hogy válasszon. Beavatná a dolgokba és a bűneibe, amikről Hermione nem tudott, majd hagyná, hogy a lány eldöntse, hogy ezek után is szeretne-e vele lenni.

Ha Hermione úgy dönt, hogy vele akar lenni, akkor Perselus az idők végezetéig szeretné őt. Szeretné és dédelgetné, és egy remek élet várna kettőjükre, együtt. De, ha Hermione úgy dönt, hogy nem akarja... Akkor is ugyanúgy szeretni fogja. De megértené, és elengedné őt.

Hermione annyit tett érte. Megmentette az életét azzal, hogy átadta az emlékeit Minervának. Megmentette attól, hogy azzá a nyomorult és megkeseredett férfivá váljon azzal, hogy barátságot és szerelmet adott neki.

Elengedte volna a lányt, ha az többé nem akart volna már vele lenni. Tudta, hogy nehéz lenne, de tartozott ennyivel Hermionénak.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fejezet még nincs béta olvasva, így az esetleges hibákért elnézést kérek.
> 
> Ha tetszett, akkor kérlek, írj kommentet és dobj egy szivecskét.

** Harminckettedik fejezet **

**_2000 – Hermione visszatérése_ **

Hermione egy csattanással és egy nyekkenéssel ért földet. Ennyi évvel később sem tudott elegánsan landolni, miután megérintett egy zsupszkulcsot. Lassan felült, és a kis szobrocska még mindig a kezében volt. Kicsit hasogatott a feneke és az oldala a földet érés miatt, de ezen kívül jól volt. Viszont fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hol lehetett.  

Nem volt lehetősége rá, hogy rendesen elbeszélgessen Minervával, így nem tudta, hogy mi volt olyan fontos, amit meg kellett volna beszélniük. Csak egy részét tudta elmondani annak, amit szeretett volna, mielőtt a lány észrevette a csecsebecsét.

A kis Piroska figura volt ott az asztalán, amit Hermione Lilynek vásárolt karácsonyra, és épp olyan szép volt, mint aznap amikor megvette. Kíváncsiságból nyúlt érte; nem tudta, hogy zsupszkulcs.

Ha tudja, akkor nem nyúl érte és fogja meg így. De ekkor ténylegesen rá kellett jönnie, hogy hol volt. Csak annyi tudott, hogy egy halványan megvilágított szobában, ami úgy nézett ki, mint egy könyvtár, és azt, hogy a nagy íróasztal az ajtó felé nézett.

Lassan felállt és picit összerezzent, amikor megérezte, hogy az oldala még eléggé fájt. Levette a talárját, majd félrehúzta a blúzát, hogy megnézze, hogy minden rendben volt-e vele. Rájött, hogy amikor lezuhant, beverte a testét egy kitömött, karfa nélküli székbe, ami az asztal mellett kapott helyet.

Letette a figurát az asztal sarkára, és lassan megfordult. Közben a talárját is otthagyta ugyanazon a széken amibe beütötte magát. Visszatűrte a blúzát, majd megvizsgálta a szobát és rájött, hogy akárhol is volt, még soha életében nem járt ott korábban.

Habár, akárki könyvtára volt, rendesen feltöltötte könyvekkel. Az ajtónak háttal állt, és a polcok felé nézett. A tekintete végigsiklott több száz könyvön, amik minden falat beterítettek.

Tett egy lépést az asztal felé azon tűnődve, hogy talán majd ott talál egy nyomot, hogy hol lehetett, amikor megérezte, hogy kinyúl érte egy kéz, majd megfordítja a tengelye körül. A szabad kezét automatikusan fellendítette, és erősen mellkason vágta akárki is volt az, mire a személy rögtön hátrált pár lépést. Kénytelen volt elengedni Hermionét, és pont annyira távolodott el a lánytól, hogy az pálca nélkül maga köré tudott vonni egy pajzsot, hogy megvédje magát, miközben körbenézett.

Nem látott senkit, de tudta, hogy valaki némán bámult rá egy kiábrándító bűbáj mögül. Hermione gyorsan pálcát rántott, és a jobb kezébe fogta. Támadópozíciót vett fel, miközben a balkezével továbbra is fenntartotta a pajzsbűbájt.

A tekintete még mindig kereste a támadóját.

– Ki vagy? Mutasd meg magad! – mondta a lány.

Perselus még mindig döbbenten nézett rá, és észre sem vette az enyhe fájdalmat a mellkasában, amit a lány ökle okozott. _Miért van itt? Hogy lehet itt?_ Tudta a dátumot, hogy Hermione mikor ment el, és még nem volt itt az ideje, hogy visszatérjen; korábban érkezett.

Picit összeráncolta a homlokát, miközben felmérte a lány harci pozitúráját. _Miért fogja rám a pálcáját? Minerva nem avatta be, mielőtt ide küldte volna?_

Látta, ahogy Hermione tekintete ismét végigsiklik a szobán. Készen állt a támadásra, és Perselus rájött, hogy még mindig rajta volt a kiábrándító bűbáj. Az, amit akkor vont maga köré amikor meghallotta, hogy valaki érkezett. A bűbájról azonnal elfelejtkezett, amit rájött, hogy Hermione érkezett.

Rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy megvizsgálja a kezét, és amikor meglátta a gyűrűt, amit ő adott a lánynak, érezte, ahogy a légzése egy picit felgyorsult. _Nem, ez ő. Az én Hermioném. Csak korán érkezett._

Hermione újra körbenézett.

– Azt kérdeztem, hogy ki vagy? Nem fogom megint megkérdezni. Vagy mutasd meg magad, vagy elkezdek átkokat kiszórni! – ismételte meg magát a lány, miközben hátrált még egy lépést. A pánik egy árnyalatnyit érződött a hangjában.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát, mivel nem értetette a lány félelmét amit kihallott a hangjából. Az ő Hermionéja bátor volt, nem számított, hogy mivel nézett szembe. Látta kicsit megmozdulni a pálcáját. Felemelte, és készen állt rá, hogy megvédje magát, ha szükséges.

Perselus gyorsan eltávolította magáról a kiábrándító bűbájt, és látta, ahogy a lány szemei kikerekedtek, miközben a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, hogy láthatta őt. A pálcája kihullott a keze szorításából, és gyengéden földet ért a szőnyeges aljzaton.

Hátrált még egy lépést, miközben leengedte a kezét, amivel korábban a pajzsot tartotta. Ezt látva Perselus még jobban összeráncolta a homlokát. Látta, ahogy Hermione pálcája visszarepült a kezébe egy csuklómozdulttal.

 _Miért hátrál el tőlem?_ Perselus egyáltalán nem értette.

Tett egy lépést felé, de Hermione felemelte a kezét. Nem úgy, mint aki varázsolni készült, inkább úgy, mint aki el akarja hárítani a férfit. Perselus látta, hogy a másik kezével szorosabban fogja a pálcáját, miközben bámult rá.

– Nem! – mondta határozottan a lány, miközben az ajkai vonallá változtak és a tekintete keményebbé vált.

Perselus érezte, ahogy összeszorult a szíve. _Nem? Miért mondana nekem nemet? Mi ez az egész? Már nem akar többé engem? A levelei mind hazugságok voltak? A semmiért vártam rá?_

Hermione továbbra is bámulta a férfit; nem akarta elhinni, hogy tényleg ő az. _Meghalt. Láttam meghalni. Nem figyelmeztethettem. Mind Minerva, mind Dumbledore megesküdött rá, hogy nem lehet megváltoztatni semmit. Ez biztos, hogy átverés._

Némán bámulták egymást perceken át, végül Hermione vett egy mély levegőt.

– Ez nem vicces. Nem viccelek, nem tudom mi folyik itt, de maradj tőlem távol!

Perselus még jobban ráncolta a homlokát, miközben a teste lemerevedett.

– Én nem... Nem értem – mondta lassan.

Hermione egyszerűen csak tovább bámulta a férfit. A vonásait tanulmányozta, miközben egyensúlyozott a lábain, mint aki készen állt a futásra, habár fogalma sem volt róla, hogy hová futna, ha úgy döntene. _Nem érti? Hiszen meghalt. Nem lehet itt._

Amikor a lány nem beszélt, Perselus halkan felmordult, és tett felé még egy lépést, csak hogy Hermione megint hátrált, és így neki ütközött az asztalnak, ami mögötte volt, miközben felemelte a pálcáját, és készen állva bármire.

– Miért hátrálsz tőlem? Mi ez az egész? – követelte a választ Perselu _s._

Hermione nyelt egyet. A hangja is ugyanolyan volt, ami még jobban megnehezítette számára az egészet _._ _Ez őrület. Nem lehet itt. Meg kellett, hogy őrüljek._

– Ezt én is kérdezhetném. Mi ez az egész? Ha ez egy beteg vicc, akkor esküszöm, hogy megöllek. Nem akartam még egyszer elvenni egyetlen ember életét sem... De most kivételt tennék. Ki vagy? – kérdezte halkan.

 _P_ erselus összeráncolta a homlokát a lány zavarán. _Ki vagy? Hiszen tudja, hogy ki vagyok. Valami félresiklott a hazatérésével? Valahogy elveszítette az emlékeit?_

– Perselus Piton vagyok. Ismersz engem. Ismerned kell, Hermione.

Hermione felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, és egy másodpercig sem hitt a férfinak.

– Az nyilvánvaló, hogy te ismersz engem. Szóval ki vagy? – A férfi már nyitotta a száját, de Hermione vicsorogni kezdett, miközben újra megszólalt.

Az általában kedves és dallamos hangja, ekkor nem volt más, mint egy durva morgás.

– Ne mondd, hogy Perselus Piton. Te nem ő vagy. Ő... _–_ Megállt, és behunyta a szemét egy pillanatra, szorosan összeszorította őket, miközben nyelt egyet. _–.._. Ő meghalt. Láttam meghalni. – A hangja feszült volt, de már gyengéd.

Perselus azonnal megértette, és megnyugodott. _Nem tudja_ _._ Hermione nem tudta, hogy Minerva megmentette Piton életét azon az éjszakán _._ _Miért nem tudja? Miért nem mondta el neki Minerva?_

– Ki vagy? – kérdezte suttogva a lány, miközben egy könnycsepp lassan lefolyt az arcán. A keze, amivel a pálcáját fogta, remegett, miközben a férfira fogta.

Perselus tekintete ellágyult.

– Hermione, én vagyok az. – Látta, hogy a lány lágyan megrázza a fejét, miközben még egy könnycseppje legördült.

– Én vagyok az, szerelmem. Esküszöm. – Lassan elindult a lány felé, és az ezúttal nem hátrált. Nem is tudott volna, hiszen neki dőlt az asztalnak.

Perselus végül pontosan előtte állt, és ettől a lány pálcája még jobban elkezdett remegni az egész testével együtt.

– Hermione, Minerva megmentett. Te mentettél meg. Elmondtad Minervának, hogy mi fog történni, és biztosra ment, hogy ott legyen. Tudta, hogy nem hagyhatja, hogy a semmihez térj vissza.

Még több könnye tört felszínre. El akarta hinni, de nem tudta.

– Ez biztos, hogy egy álom. Vagy megbolondultam. Ez nem lehet a valóság. Ha túléled... Arra emlékeznék. Miért nem emlékszem rá, ha ez az igazság? – suttogta, miközben felnézett a férfi ében fekete szemeiben. Lassan, elgyengülve leengedte a pálcáját, miközben Perselust nézte.

Perselus kinyújtotta a karját, és a kezei közé vette a lány arcát; az érintés hatására Hermione lehunyta a szemét.

– Nem tudom, hogy Minerva hogy küldhetett ide téged anélkül, hogy elmondta volna ezt. Azért nem változhatott semmi az emlékeidben, mivel nem láttad, hogy megmentett. Még mindig abban a hitben leszel, hogy meghaltam, amikor visszamész hozzám hetedikbe. De tényleg én vagyok. Túléltem. Olyan sokáig vártam rád, hogy visszatérj hozzám.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, majd tétován ő is kinyújtotta a karját, és a kezei közé vette a férfi arcát épp úgy, ahogy Perselus tette.

– Tényleg te vagy az? Tényleg itt vagy?  – kérdezte lágyan, miközben a tekintete végigpásztázta a férfi arcát. A hosszú, fekete haját, az okos, fekete szemeit, a hosszú, és enyhén görbe orrát.

Hermione szavai megegyeztek azokkal, amiket akkor mondott, amikor először találkoztak a gyengélkedőn. Végre értelmet nyertek Perselus számára. Hermione korábban is halottnak hitte. A kérdését is megértette, amit feltett aznap; amikor megkérdezte, hogy meghalt-e.

Lágyan rámosolyogott a lányra.

– Tényleg itt vagyok – suttogta, mielőtt odahajolt és megcsókolta a lányt. A szíve ismételten összeszorult, amikor végre megérezte, ahogy Hermione édes ajka az övéhez ért először, olyan hosszú idő után. Annyira hiányzott neki, és ekkor újra vele volt. Végre véget ért a várakozása.

Hermione lassan, együtt mozgott a férfival, miközben még több könnye kicsordult, és lágyan szétnyitotta az ajkait, hogy megízlelje Perselust. Pont ugyanolyan íze volt, mint korábban. Tiszta, és picit édes.

Az illata sem változott, csak most már belekeveredett egy árnyalatnyit a gyógynövények aromája, amikkel dolgozott. Ő volt az. Valódi volt. Ha volt rá esély, hogy álmodott, azt kívánta, hogy soha ne ébredjen fel.

Perselus lassan elmélyítette a csókot. A lány íze ekkor ugyanolyan mámorító volt, mint húsz évvel korábban. A keze lesiklott az arcáról, egészen a derekáig. Közelebb húzta magához Hermionét, miközben végigsiklott a nyelve a lányén. Érezte a könnyei ízét, de képtelen volt elhúzódni, és nem csókolni tovább.

Hermione átfonta a karjait a férfi nyaka körül, miközben lábujjhegyre állt, és végigfutatta az ujjait a selymes, sötét haján. Alig néhány óra telt el azóta, hogy otthagyta a múltban, de ez a rövid idő pokoli volt számára. Csak elképzelni tudta, hogy min mehetett keresztül Perselus az elmúlt két évtized során, míg várt rá.

Elhúzódott picit a férfitól, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, de Perselus egyszerűen csak visszahúzta magához. Nem akart egyetlen pillanatot sem elvesztegetni mással; csak a karjaiban akarta tartani a lányt, miközben hevesen csókolta az ajkait.

Hermione lágyan felnyögött a férfi ajkainál, és Perselus érezte, hogy azonnal reagált rá a teste. Egyetlen nő sem volt képes helyettesíteni a lányt. Egyetlen nő sem tudta ilyen mélységesen felizgatni egyetlen hangjával. Csak egy csókkal.

Kényszerítette magát, hogy elengedje a lányt, és gyengéden elhúzódjon tőle. Beszélniük kellett. Voltak dolgok, amiket el akart mondani Hermionénak. Lehet, hogy a lány tudta egy részét annak, amin keresztül ment, de nem tudott mindent, és Perselus nem akarta, hogy a továbbiakban akár egyetlen titok is legyen kettejük között. 

– Hermione, olyan sok mindent kell elmondanom neked. Szeretném, ha tudnál néhány dolgot... Mielőtt bármi történne –  mondta, és mélyen belenézett a lány szemébe, ami még egy picit mindig csillogott a korábbi könnyeinek köszönhetően.

Hermione minden erejével próbálta újra működésre bírni az agyát. Rávette magát, hogy hallja és megértse, amit a férfi mondott neki.  

– Mi?  – kérdezte levegősen, és nehezére esett a figyelés. – Mi az, amit elszeretnél mondani, és nem várhat?

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott, mielőtt ismét komolyan nézett volna, és talán kicsit szomorúan, ahogy eszébe jutott minden, amit el kellett mondania a lánynak.

– Hermione… Nem vagyok már ugyanaz a férfi, mint húsz évvel ezelőtt voltam. Tettem dolgokat... Rémes dolgokat. Olyasmiket, amiket szégyellek. Nem hagyhatom... Nem hagyhatom, hogy ez folytatódjon köztünk, amíg nem tudsz róluk. Nem akarok több titkot vagy hazugságot a kapcsolatunkban.

Engednie kellett, hogy a lány meghozhassa a döntését. Miután mindenről tudomást szerzett, és esetleg úgy dönt, hogy együtt akar vele lenni, akkor Perselus hevesen szeretette volna az idők végezetéig. De, hogy ha mindez túl soknak bizonyult volna Hermionénak, és nem tudta volna félretenni... Perselus akkor is ugyanúgy szeretné, de elengedné a lányt. Annak ellenére, hogy ennek még a gondolata is végtelenül megölte.

Hermione enyhén összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Perselus, nem várom el, hogy ugyanaz a férfi legyél. Te... Rengeteg mindenen mentél keresztül. A francba, én sem vagyok ugyanaz az ember, mint aki a háború előtt voltam, de tudok mindenről, amit tettél. Amit tenned kellett. Azt hiszed, hogy ez számít?

Kényszerítette rá magát, hogy maradjon nyugodt, és ne szorítsa magához Hermionét úgy, ahogy szerette volna.  

– Hermione, nem tudsz mindenről. Mindent láttam, amiről tudsz és elmondtál Minervának. Láttam, hogy megmutattad neki. Nem tudsz mindenről.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, amibe Perselusnak ismét beleremegett a mellkasa.  

– Nem mutattam meg Minervának mindent, amit tudtam. Csak a fontos dolgokat osztottam meg vele. Tudom, hogy milyen vagy, és azt is, hogy ki vagy, Perselus. Talán elfejtetted, hogy körülötted nőttem fel? Láttam, milyen aljas tudsz lenni a diákokkal. Láttam, hogy milyen hűvössé tudsz válni. Tudom, hogy semmiképp sem vagy könnyű embernek mondható, de beleszerettem abba, aki hetedikes korodban voltál, és ez csak hozzáadódott a férfihoz, akit már ismertem ebből az időből. Mindkettőtökbe beleszerettem. Bármi, amiről most nem tudok... Majd később tudomást szerzek róla. De akkor is szeretni foglak.

Érezte, hogy a lány szavaiba beleremegett a teste, és tudta, hogy Hermione is érezte.  

– Hermione…Nem láttál mindent. Azokat a dolgokat, amiket a Sötét Nagyúrnak tettem, miközben mugli születésűeket és az úgy nevezett vérárulókat terrorizáltam. A kínzásokat, amiket elkövettem ellenük, mielőtt meggyilkoltam őket. Erre céloztam, amikor azt mondtam, hogy nem tudsz mindenről.

Hermione észrevette, hogy könnyezni kezdett a szeme a férfi nyilvánvaló fájdalma és öngyűlölete láttán.

– Azért tetted azokat a dolgokat, mert akartad? Vagy mert rákényszerültél, hogy fenn tudd tartani az álcádat?

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Nem akartam egyiket sem, de muszáj volt. Különben meg tudta volna, hogy nem vagyok hű hozzá, és rájött volna, hogy kém vagyok.

Hermione ismét elmosolyodott.

– Akkor, csak ennyit kell tudnom.

A férfi nem értette.  _Miért könnyíti meg nekem ezt ennyire? Mindazok után amiket tettem? Miért fogadja el ilyen könnyedén, amit mondok, anélkül hogy bármiféle bizonyítékot követelne?_

Látva a férfi zavarát, Hermione szélesebb mosolyra húzta az ajkát. Felemelte a karját, és ismét a törékeny kis kezei közé vette a férfi arcát.   

– Perselus, ennyire elfelejtettél engem az utóbbi húsz évben? Elfelejtetted mindazt, amit mondtam neked? Mindent, amiről írtam neked? Tudom, hogy egy jó ember vagy, kívül-belül. Én hiszek benned. Soha nem bántanál így senkit, hacsak nincs más választásod.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, ahogy hallgatta a lányt. Hermione anélkül megbocsájtott neki, hogy kérte volna. Fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mégis mi volt az a tette, amivel kiérdemelte Hermionét, de örült neki, hogy megtette ezt. De még több dolog volt, amiről a lány nem tudott.

Ismét kinyitotta a szemeit, és aggódás jelent meg a tekintetében mindattól, amit még el kellett mondania Hermionénak.

– Ennél többről van szó. Hermione…Én…Én nem voltam teljesen hűséges hozzád... Még az első leveled előtt...

Hermione hátrébb húzódott, hogy kételkedve a férfire tudjon bámulni. Látva a lány reakcióját, Perselus felkészítette magát a dühére és az undorára, de Hermione ismételten meglepte.

– Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy elvártam tőled? Húsz évre eltűntem, Perselus. Azt gondolod, hogy nem értem meg, hogy sok minden történhet húsz év alatt? Azt gondolod, hogy elvártam, hogy cölibátust fogadj húsz évre? Én csak néhány órát vártam, hogy újra veled lehessek, de te évtizedeket – mondta a lány, próbálva megértetni ezt a férfivel.

Perselus döbbenten bámult rá. 

– Tényleg nem bánod?

A lány mosolygott.

– Azt, amit addig csináltál, míg távol voltam? Nem. De ha később odajössz hozzám, és bejelented, hogy megcsaltál? Akkor reménykedhetsz benne, hogy nem érlek utol. Úgy megátkoználak, hogy körbeforogna a fejed.

A férfi ajka mosolyra görbült, ahogy körbevette a megkönnyebbültség.  

– Kétlem, hogy most már le tudnál győzni egy párbajban, boszorkány.

Hermione még szélesebben vigyorgott, miközben a huncutság táncolva megjelent a tekintetében, most, hogy már a könnyei teljesen felszáradtak.

– Szeretnéd ezt gyakorlatban is látni?

Perselus lágyan kuncogott, és visszahúzta a karjaiba a lányt.

– Később, de előbb még húsz évnyi lemaradást kell bepótolnom.

A férfi ajka ismét rátalált a lányéra, és az egy pillanatig sem ellenkezett. A teste azonnal felforrósodott Perselustól; pont ugyanúgy, mint korábban is mindig tette. Lágyan bebocsájtotta a férfit a szájába, és közben Perselus ujjai belemélyedtek a derekánál a puha bőrébe, hála annak, hogy ismét, megízlelhette annyi idő után Hermionét.

Hermione ujjai megint utat törtek a férfi hajába, és lábujjhegyre állt, hogy még jobban hozzáférjen Perselushoz. Azon tűnődött, hogy a férfi magasabb lett-e azóta, hogy ott hagyta hetedikben; nem úgy rémlett neki, hogy ennyire nyújtózkodnia kellett volna korábban ahhoz, hogy felérje őt. Azt tudta, hogy szélesebb lett a mellkasa és izmosabb is, ahogy a karjai és a válla is.

Perselus felemelte és leültette az asztal tetejére, miközben tovább ízlelte a lány édes ajkait.  Hermione észre sem vette, hogy a feneke picit még fájt a korábbi esetlen landolása miatt.

Perselus neki nyomta a térdét a lányénak, hogy Hermione megnyíljon neki. A combjait gyorsan szétnyitotta, hogy a férfi közéjük tudjon állni, miközben Perselus kezei végigsiklottak az oldalán, és automatikusan rámarkolt a melleire. A hüvelykujjával megcirógatta Hermione mellbimbóját, ahogy emlékezett rá, hogy a lány szerette.

Hermione megfeszítette a hátát, és lágyan felnyögött. Kigombolta a férfi fekete mellényét, majd lesimogatta róla a földre. Perselus általában egy rendszerető ember volt, és soha nem tette volna a ruháit a földre, de ebben a pillanatban a legkevésbé sem érdekelte. Egyedül az számított neki, hogy Hermionét újra a karjaiban érezhette.

Picit elhúzódott a lánytól, és belenézett a kába szemeibe. Hermione tekintetében látta, hogy nem értette, hogy miért állt meg.

– Hermione, én nem... Olyan sokáig vártam rád, hogy nem tudom, hogy meddig leszek képes türtőztetni magam, mielőtt újra teljesen megkapnálak– mondta lágyan a férfi.

Hermione felmosolygott rá.

– Miért nem kaphatsz meg most?

A tekintete fürkészte a lányét, miközben gyengéden cirógatta az arcát.

– Biztos vagy benne? Nem akarsz addig várni, míg újra megismersz?

Hermione tekintete még lágyabbá vált, miközben a jobb kezével megint megérintette Perselus arcát.

– Ismerlek, Perselus, szóval nem kell várnom. Nem akarok várni. Napokig nyomorultan éreztem magam mielőtt eljöttem, azt gondolva, hogy soha többé nem láthatlak téged. Összetörtem az elmúlt néhány órában, mivel azt hittem, hogy örökre elveszítettelek. Csak elképzelni tudom, hogy milyen lehetett neked.

Perselus lágyan elmosolyodott, majd az ajkaihoz emelte a lány kezét, amivel az az arcát fogta, és egy gyengéd csókot lehelt rá, mielőtt újra megcsókolta volna az ajkait.

Hermione jobb keze továbbra is a férfi balkezében pihent. Picit megmozdította a kezét, és rákulcsolta azt Perseluséra. Az ajkuk megint megnyílt, és a nyelvük vadul simogatta egymást, ahogy felépült bennük a szenvedély.

Feljebb tolta Hermione egyen szoknyáját a combjaira, és a szabad keze végigsiklott a lány csipke bugyiján. Hermione csipkés alsóneműi mindig az őrületbe kergették Perselust. Becsúsztatta a bugyijába a kezét, és rátalált a lány forró nedvességére.

Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, amikor a férfi rátalált a rejtett kis gombjára. Nem számított rá, hogy már ilyen hamar megérinti ott, de ellenben tudta, hogy a férfi türelmetlen volt, hogy megkaphassa végre. Épp oly türelmetlen, mint amilyen ő maga is volt.

Nem telt bele sok időbe, és Hermione mozgolódni kezdett az asztalon, miközben belenyögött Perselus szájába.

Becsúsztatta egy ujját a lányba, és egy hozzáértő mozdulattal neki nyomta azt Hermione édes kis pontjának, amitől a lány felsikoltott, ahogy gyönyörének első hulláma azonnal végigsöpört rajta.

Önelégülten elmosolyodott a lány ajkainál. Még egy ujját csatlakoztatta az elsőhöz, és újra és újra behajlította őket, miközben a hüvelykujjával cirógatta az érzékeny kis gombját.

Hermione belecsimpaszkodott a vállaiba; vállakba, amikor ekkor sokkal szélesebbek voltak, mint a férfi diákkorában.

Elrántotta az ajkát Perselusétól, és zihálva felsóhajtott, ahogy a második hullám is gyorsan elkezdett felépülni benne.

A férfi a nyakát vette kezelésbe, de közben tovább dolgozott a testén; imádta a hangokat, amik elhagyták Hermione száját. Hiányoztak neki a lány döbbent sóhajai, miközben kikerekedtek a szemei. Hiányoztak a nyögései, amiket akkor hallatott, mikor felizgatta és az őrületbe kergette a lányt. Hiányzott, hogy hallhassa a nyöszörgését, amit akkor adott ki, amikor közeledett a csúcshoz, és persze hiányzott neki, hogy hallja, ahogy Hermione a nevét sikoltja.

Pontosan terv szerint jött a nyöszörgés, és a falai elkezdtek pulzálni a férfi ujjai körül. Perselus játékosan beleharapott az érzékeny fülébe, mire Hermione felsírt a gyönyörtől miközben elélvezett.

Perselus hátrébb húzódott, hogy belenézzen a lány kipirult arcába. A szemei csillogtak a vágytól, hogy végre, újra szerelmeskedhetett Hermionéval.

– Fogalmam sincs róla, hogy mennyire tudok most gyengéden bánni veled. Olyan szörnyen vágyom rád, hogy nem biztos, hogy lassú és óvatos tudok majd lenni.

Hermione elmosolyodott, miközben lihegett, és próbálta lelassítani a szívverését.

– Perselus, most én sem vágyom a gyengédségre. Azt gondoltam, hogy örökre elveszítettelek. Érezni akarlak, keményen és mélyen, és tudni hogy végül egyáltalán nem veszítettelek el.

Perselus egy csuklómozdulatától mindketten, azonnal meztelenek voltak. Hermione egy kicsit még mindig zihált, miközben felmérte, hogy a férfi mit csinált egyetlen suhintással. Elmosolyodott, miközben ő is a kezét használta, hogy magára szórjon egy fogamzásgátló bűbájt.

– Látom jobb lettél ebben.

Perselus vigyorgott, miközben az asztal szélére húzta a lányt a csípőjénél fogva. Hermione automatikusan átkulcsolta a lábait a férfi dereka körül.

– Ez nem az egyetlen dolog, amiben jobb lettem – mondta a férfi, mielőtt behatolt volna a lányba.

Hermione felkiáltott, és Perselus felszisszent a színtiszta kéjtől, hogy a lány falait ismét maga körül érezhette, annyi év után. Rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy elraktározza az érzést, ahogy a lány még enyhén pulzáló falai körülölelték.

– Édes Merlin, te nő, már majdnem elfelejtettem, hogy milyen csodálatos érzés benned lenni – nyögött fel a férfi.

Hermione szándékosan megfeszítette körülötte a falait, amit Perselus egy újabb nyögéssel jutalmazott.

– Nos, akkor az lesz a legjobb, ha biztosra megyek, hogy teljesen emlékeztetve legyél rá.

Lepillantott a lányra, és a szemei melegséget sugároztak, miközben a tekintete összeért Hermionééval.

– Szeretlek, Hermione.

A lánynak a torkában rekedt a levegője,  Perselus gyengéd pillantásának köszönhetően. Soha nem számított rá, hogy így fog ránézni; a férfiként, akit gyermekkorából ismert. Azt gondolta, hogy az érzelmes és ragaszkodó pillantások, csak fiatalkorában voltak rá jellemzőek.

– Én is szeretlek, Perselus – suttogta neki, és az érzelmeitől fojtott volt a hangja.

Perselus felmordult, majd hátrahúzódott és ismét előrecsapta a csípőjét. Hermione megint felkiáltott, és a körmeit belemélyeztette a férfi vállaiba a gyönyörtől, amit Perselus nyújtott neki. Megint kihátrált, majd újra visszacsapódott a lányba, ezzel kiváltva még egy éles, kéjes sikolyt Hermionéból.

Ezután gyorsan és keményen kezdett mozogni benne; képtelen volt a gyengédségre, habár egy része nagyon szeretett volna az lenni. A gyengédség majd később következett. Most a benne lakozó vadállat ideje volt, hogy kiélje a szükségleteit, amiért a lány olyan sokáig nem volt vele.

Újra és újra vadul mozgott benne. Az egyik karját átfonta Hermione derekán, és határozottan tartotta a gerincét, hogy a lány ne tudjon elmozdulni, nem mintha akart volna. A másik keze pedig Hermione csípejénél volt, és az ujjait belemélyeztette a puha bőrébe.

Hermione minden vad lökésnél felnyögött. A körmeivel felszántotta a férfi hátát, miközben az keményen hajtotta, keményebben, mint korábban valaha.

A tekintetét Hermione arcán tartotta, miközben mozgott benne, figyelt minden felvillanó érzelmet, ami megjelent rajta.

Megforgatta, majd Hermione csípőjéhez lökte a sajátját, amivel elérte, hogy az hozzádörzsölődjön a lány édes kis pontjához. Hermione szemei kikerekedtek az extázis hatására. Perselus egyik mozdulatától megváltozott a behatolás szöge, éppen annyira, hogy már nem csak dörzsölte a lányt, hanem tökéletesen nekicsapódott a kis idegcsomónak minden egyes lökésével. Hermione szemei szinte fennakadtak, miközben ádázul elévezett a férfi körül.

Belecsimpaszkodott Perselusba, míg a férfi összeszorította a fogait és tovább mozgott. A lány elégedett sikolyai vízhangzottak a könyvtár falain, és ez végigborzongott Perselus gerincén, ahogy újra és újra behatolt Hermionéba.

Érezte, ahogy a teste megfeszült, és próbálta visszatartani a beteljesülését. Még nem állt rá készen. Újra hallani akarta Hermione sikolyát. Szüksége volt rá, hogy megint hallja sikoltani a lányt.

Az ajka rátalált Hermionééra, és nyelve egy pillanatig harcolt az övével, mielőtt elhúzta tőle az ajkát, és teljesen eldöntötte Hermionét az asztalon. Perselus a vállaira vette a lány lábait, miközben erősebb és gyorsabban kezdett mozogni benne, felemelve a csípőjét minden egyes mozdulattal.

Hermione nyöszörögött, ahogy elkezdett felépülni benne a negyedik orgazmusa az este folyamán. Belecsimpaszkodott az asztal szélébe, a feje mellett. Próbálta magát valamilyen szinten stabilan tartani, miközben úgy érezte, hogy egyre jobban elveszíti a kontrollt. A teste  beleremegett, ahogy érezte, hogy valami még jobban megfeszült benne; szinte fájdalmasan kéjes érzés volt.

– Ez az, szerelmem! Sikolts nekem még egyszer! Szeretném hallani, ahogy a nevemet kiáltod! – bíztatta Perselus egy morgás kíséretében, miközben érezte, ahogy az ő teste is még jobban megfeszült. Tudta, hogy már nem fogja sokáig bírni.

Kettejük közé nyúlt, és rátalált Hermione kis idegcsomójára. Csak néhány, apró érintésre volt szükség, és Hermione belső izmai szorosabban ölelték körbe Perselust, és a falak még jobban pulzáltak. Ezután Hermione pont úgy sikoltotta a nevét, ahogy Perselus szerette volna. Éppen úgy, mint ahogy emlékezett rá, hogy a múltban is csinálta.

Már nem bírta tovább visszatartani ő sem. Egy rekedt kiáltással belerobbant a lányba, egy utolsó, heves csípőmozdulattal. Érezte, ahogy a teste beleremegett az erőteljes élvezésbe.

Mindkét tenyerét az asztalra fektette, hogy nehogy rázuhanjon Hermionéra. A légzése egyenetlen volt, és látta, hogy Hermione is kapkodta a levegőt, miközben a belső izmai még mindig lüktettek körülötte az intenzív orgazmusának hála.

Perselus lehunyta a szemét, ahogy átjárta a mélységes kielégültség, ami mindig attól jött, ha Hermionéval volt; újra feltöltötte ez az érzés. Olyan nyugalom kerítette hatalmába, amit azóta nem ismert, hogy Hermione elment azon a napon.

Érezte, hogy a lány megmozdult, és kinyitotta a szemét. Hermione felült, és átfonta a karjait Perselus körül, majd szorosan magához ölelte. A férfi megint érezte, hogy átsiklik rajta a borzongás, miközben ő is közel húzta magához Hermionét. Újra az övé volt, és Perselus ezúttal soha többé nem engedte el.


	33. Chapter 33

** Harmincharmadik fejezet **

Amikor újra meg tudtak mozdulni, Hermione mindkettőjükön használt egy tisztítóbűbájt, mielőtt átköltöztek volna a puha székre, ami az asztal mellett volt. Perselus leült rá, és közben továbbra is az ölében tartotta Hermionét.

Sokáig nem beszéltek, csak élvezték, hogy együtt lehettek ennyi szívfájdalom után; Perselusé jóval nagyobb volt, mint a lányé. De Hermione is nyomorultan érezte magát attól, hogy azt hitte, hogy egy olyan világba érkezett vissza, ahol Perselus már többé nem létezett.

Egy idő után Hermione megmozdult, szétterpeszkedett a férfi ölében, hogy a sötét szemeibe tudjon nézni.

– Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy mit szeretnék elsőként megkérdezni tőled. Tudni akarom, hogy mi változott, így felkészültem rá, de... Még mindig nem tudom, hogy egyáltalán hogy lehetséges az, hogy itt vagy. Láttalak... A Szellemszálláson. Már nem... Nem lélegeztél. Legalább is azt gondoltam, hogy már nem. Tudom, hogy azt mondtam Minervának, hogy úgy éreztem, mintha még... Ott lettél volna, de hogyan történt?

Perselus kicsit szorosabban átölelte a lány derekát. Nem szeretett arra az estére gondolni, de tudta, hogy Hermione másképp nem fogja megérteni.

– Az emléked a csatáról kicsit más, mint ami valójában történt. Miután a Sötét Nagyúr elment, rám találtatok ti hárman... Tudom, hogy megpróbáltad megmenteni az életem. Még úgyis, hogy nem ismertél engem úgy, mint most. Akkor is megpróbáltad. Láttam a kétségbeesést és a pánikot a szemedben, hogy nem tudtad, mit tehetnél. Próbáltam beszélni hozzád, elmondani, hogy szeretlek, annak ellenére, hogy nem ugyanaz voltál, mint most. De a szavak nem jöttek ki a torkomon a károsodás miatt, ami érte. Fogtad a kezemet, miközben sírtál.

Perselus megállt, ahogy magával ragadta az emlék.

– Puffanást hallottam az ajtón, majd azt, ahogy a barátaid mondták neked, hogy mennetek kell. Hallottam, ahogy megmondtad nekik, hogy nem hagyhattok így ott. Láttam, ahogy kicibáltak téged onnan. Halványan hallottam kinyílni az ajtót, de ekkor már alig voltam ott. Végül nem halálfalók érkeztek, amitől mindannyian tartottatok; Minerva volt az. Próbálta elérni, hogy mind elmenjetek, hogy időben odaérjen hozzám.

– Dumbledore azt mondta neked, hogy nem lehet megváltoztatni ezt az egészet, de minden tőle telhetőt megtett, hogy mégis találjon rá módot, hogy megkíméljen a fájdalomtól, miután visszatérsz. Halála előtt hagyott egy emléket Minervának. Körülbelül a temetése utánra volt időzítve, hogy Minerva megkapja. Dumbledore egyedül beszélt egy tükörbe, de valójában Minervához szóltak a szavai – mesélte neki Perselus.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Mit mondott?

Perselus halványan elmosolyodott.

– Elmondta neki, hogy hogyan menthet meg engem. Említetted Minervának a főnix könnyet, a Bezoárral együtt, de fogalma sem volt róla, hogy honnan szerezhetné be egyedül a könnyeket. Nagyon ritka alapanyag. Ott volt neki Fawkes, miután Albus meghalt, de soha nem sírt Minervának. Nem is élt már sokáig Albus halála után. Amikor legutóbb eljött a hamvadó órája, már nem tért vissza többé a hamvaiból. Úgy gondoljuk, hogy már nem akart Albus nélkül tovább élni. De Albus elrejtett Minervának két fiolával Fawkes könnyeiből. Az üvegcséket egy törésálló bűbáj védelmezte, és csak Minerva nyithatta ki őket.

– Dumbledore csak azért nem adta oda neki korábban, hogy Minerva ne pocsékolja el rá. Amikor odaért hozzám, akkor lenyomta a torkomon a Bezoárt, ahogy említetted neki, majd kinyitotta az egyik fiolát és a tartalmát ráborította egyenesen a sebeimre, a másikat pedig megitatta velem. A könnyeknek, véleményem szerint, meglehetősen rossz ízűk van, ha megkóstolod őket – mondta a férfi egy grimasszal.

– Ezen kívül megitatott velem egy vérképző bájitalt is. Nem tudta, hogy a könnyek magukban elegendőek lesznek-e. Gyorsan visszahoppanált minket egy üres tanterembe, amit soha nem használt már senki, majd megakadályozta, hogy kövesselek téged. Legyengített ez az egész, ahogy ő is kiemelte, és  amúgy is halottnak kellett volna lennem. Ha feltűnök, hogy segítsek neked, nem csak azt változtatom meg, de az idővonalat is, és nagy eséllyel megölettelek volna. Az utolsó volt az egyetlen oka, amiért nem rohantam a segítségedre – mondta a férfi, és közben cirógatta Hermione haját, ami még mindig a feje tetejére volt kontyolva, miközben a fejét továbbra is a férfi vállára hajtotta.

Hermione beszédre nyitotta a száját, de a szobát betöltötte egy hang, ami megállította a lányt.

– Perselus, még mindig nem tudom, hogy hogyan bírsz rá bármilyen nőt, hogy dugjon a ronda seggeddel, különösen egy olyat, akinek ilyen szép feneke van. Legalábbis ebből a szögből nagyon jó látvány.

Hermione lefagyott, és Perselus szitkozódni kezdett. Ekkor felcsendült egy ugatásszerű nevetés.

– Bár a mellkasodnak préselődnek, de úgy tűnik, hogy a mellei is nagyon szépek. – Ettől Perselus rámorgott az alkalmatlankodó férfira.

Hermione ismerte ezt a hangot, és ezt a nevetést is. Lehetetlen volt. Most már biztos, hogy álmodott. Ez mind csak egy álom volt, és bármelyik pillanatban felébredhetett, hogy aztán mégis egyedül találja magát.

A teste remegni kezdett, és ez megállította Perselust attól, hogy maró megjegyzéssel jutalmazza az idiótát, vagy épp megátkozza. Hermione reszketése egyre rosszabb lett, ahogy ott ült Perselus ölelésében.

 _Mi a baj, szerelmem?_ Kérdezte a férfi gondolatban, hiszen Hermione falai mind lent voltak a sokk hatásának köszönhetően.

Hermione még jobban remegni kezdett. _Most már tudom, hogy álmodom. Vagy teljesen elvesztettem az eszemet_ _. A nyomás, hogy el kellett jönnöm, megbolondított._ Gondolta a lány úgy, hogy Perselus láthassa.

– Amúgy is, mit kellett megtenned a csajnak, hogy dugjon veled, Perselus? Fizetned kellett neki? – kérdezte Sirius, és még mindig röhögött, mivel fogalma sem volt róla, hogy Hermione remegett, ahogy keresztbevetett lábakkal ott ült Perselus meztelen ölében.  

Meghallva a férfi megjegyzését, a remegés alábbhagyott. Lemerevedett, és egy morgás kíséretében suhintott a férfi felé a kezével anélkül, hogy odanézett volna. Arcon találta ugyanazzal a kelést okozó rontással, mint a múltban.

 _Akár álmodok, akár nem, akkor sem tolerálom, ha lekurváznak._ Gondolta, és érezte, hogy Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát, miközben továbbra is a kulcscsontjának nyomja az arcát.

Hallott egy bőgésszerű nevetést, és még jobban lemerevedett, ahogy ezt a nevetést is felismerte _._ _Basszus. Meghaltam. Ezúttal halott vagyok, és a pokolba jutottam._ Gondolta, miközben még jobban eltemette az arcát Perselus vállába, elrejtve az arcát a többiek elől, mivel biztos volt benne, hogy összenéznének vele, ha feléjük pillant. 

Érezte, ahogy Perselus halkan felkuncog, és azt, hogy valami azonnal betakarta a mellkasától egészen a lábáig. Perselus rávarázsolt valamiféle takarót vagy köpenyt, hogy elfedje Hermione meztelenségét a két bámészkodó elől.

 _Miért lennél a pokolban? Komolyan kétlem, hogy ilyen kéjesen sikoltottál volna, mint nem rég tetted, ha a pokolban lennél._ Kérdezte a férfi gondolatban, és még mindig kuncogott a lány gondolatain.

– Mi a nyavalya? – vakkantott fel Sirius, miután elővarázsolt egy tükröt, hogy megnézze a ragyákkal teli arcát. – Csak egy kiscsajt ismerek, aki ezt rám szórná. – A szemei kikerekedtek, ahogy a lányra bámult, aki még mindig elrejtette az arcát.

– Ő volna az, Perselus? Visszatért? – kérdezte jóval lágyabban Sirius.

 _Idővel úgyis szembe kell velük nézned, szerelmem._ Vetítette Perselus, és közben gyengéden simogatta a lány hátát.

Hermione sóhajtott, és lassan felült, majd elfordította a fejét, és közben próbálta elfedni a testét, amennyire csak tudta. Amikor látható volt az arca a szobában álló, vörös fiúnak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője. Ellenben Sirius vigyorogva nézett Hermionéra, miközben az arcán lévő kelések elkezdek pulzálni.

– Valaki elmondaná, hogy Hermione Granger, szűz griffendéles, miért meztelen, és mit keres Piton szintúgy meztelen ölében? – kérdezte a vörös hajú fiú rémülten.

– Nem vagyok szűz, te idióta. Amúgy is mit csinálsz itt, George? – kérdezte Hermione egy halvány, rosszalló pillantás kíséretében. Zavart volt, és szégyellte magát, hogy rajtakapták ilyen helyzetben.

Perselus ellenben halvány, önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát, ahogy eszébe jutott, hogy Hermione hogyan nem volt már szűz, amikor először végeztek. Sőt, távol állt tőle. Minden alkalmat megragadott, amije csak volt, hogy szeretkezzen a szexis boszorkánnyal mielőtt Hermione elment.

A vörös hajú fiú Hermionéra vigyorgott.

– Még mindig nem tudsz megkülönböztetni minket? Komolyan rosszabb vagy, mint az anyám. Neki legalább néhányszor azért már sikerül.

– Fred? – suttogta lágyan a lány, mire a fiatal vörös férfi még jobban vigyorogni kezdett.

Hermione szíve hevesen dobogni kezdett, és a vére a fejébe szökött, ahogy a látása egyre homályosabbá vált. Ez túl sok volt neki. Sirius halott volt, ahogy Fred is. Miközben bámulta őket azt gondolta, hogy nem valódiak... De ez az jelentette, hogy Perselus sem volt igazi. Mégis csak megbolondult.

– Nem. Ez lehetetlen. Én... Én nem mondtam el Minervának, hogy te hogyan... –  Megállt, ahogy a fejében lévő lüktetés rosszabbá vált. Nehezére esett a beszéd, ahogy az agya lassan kikapcsolt. Érezte, hogy a teste furcsán elnehezedett, pontosan azelőtt, hogy minden elsötétült előtte.

Perselus elkapta, amikor neki rogyott a lány. A szíve ismét összeszorult, ahogy megérezte Hermione élettelen súlyát, és a legrosszabbtól félt.  Végül felsóhajtott, és a szíve megint normálisan kezdett verni, amikor rájött, hogy Hermione ismét csak elájult. Épp úgy, mint amikor először látta őket, annyi évvel korábban.

Sirius beljebb ment a szobába, amikor észrevette, hogy Hermione szemei fennakadtak egy másodperccel azelőtt, hogy elájult.

– Nem tudja? – kérdezte, és térdre ereszkedett a meztelen pár mellett, akiket csak egy hosszú köpeny takart. Siriust nem érdekelte, hogy meztelenek, csak aggódott Hermionéért.

Perselus sóhajtott, miközben a karjaiban ringatta a lányt.

– Láthatóan nem. Nem értem, hogy Minerva miért küldte ide anélkül, hogy előbb elmondta volna neki.

– Valaki hajlandó volna végre beavatni, hogy egy olyan személy, aki nem is kedveli Pitont, miért kefélt vele meglehetősen hangosan, alig néhány pillanattal ezelőtt?  – kérdezte Fred, és még mindig tanácstalan volt az egész helyzetet illetően.

Megúszta annyival, hogy Perselus egy rövid, dühös pillantással méltatta.

Az, hogy Sirius megszólalt, az állította meg Perselus abban, hogy visszavágjon az idegesítő, vörös fiúnak.

– Meg kell mozdítanunk, le kell fektetnünk valahová. Add csak ide, majd én. – Kinyújtotta a karját, és megérintette Hermione hátát, készen arra, hogy a karjaiba emelje.

Perselus felmordult.

– Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy átadom neked Hermionét meztelenül? Engedd el, és hadd öltöztessem legalább fel.

Sirius sóhajtott, és elengedte a lányt. Figyelte, ahogy Perselus suhintott egyet a kezével, mire mindkettőjükön azonnal ruha lett.

– Látom te sem avattad be a részletekbe, mielőtt úgy döntöttél, hogy az öntudatlanságig keféled.

Perselus mérgesen pillantott Siriusra.

– Ismét kiemelném, hogy húsz évet vártam rá, Black. Nincs jogod véleményezni, hogy mit csináltam, vagy mit nem csináltam, mielőtt azt csináltuk, amit.

– Hahó, én itt még mindig válaszokra várok! –  mondta Fred, amivel csak felidegesítette a másik két férfit a szobában.

Perselus suhintott egyet a kezével a fiú felé, és ezzel azonnal elnémította azt.

Sirius elvigyorodott, majd visszapillantott Perselus felé.

– Hogyan és mikor ért ide? Korán érkezett.

Mind Perselus, mind Sirius látta, ahogy Fred integet a karjaival; a legkevésbé sem tűnt boldognak attól, hogy elnémították. Perselus lassan megmozdította Hermionét, és felállt vele a karjaiban. Sirius suhintott egyet a pálcájával, mire a túltömött székből kanapé lett, ahová lefektethették a lányt.

Perselus előrehajolt, és gyengéden leengedte rá Hermionét, majd utána felállt.

– Nem rég ért ide. Itt találtam rá, de nem tudtam, hogy ő az. Kiábrándítottam magam, és megragadtam a karját, hogy rájöjjek, hogy ki az, és hogy kerül ide. Ez nem egy olyan hely, ahová bárki csak úgy bejuthat. Erre megfordult, és belebokszolt a mellkasomba.

Egy apró mosoly szökött az arcára, amikor eszébe jutott, ahogy a lány megütötte. Ez arra emlékeztette, amikor látta harcolni a bábukkal, annyi évvel korábban. Meg kell hagyni, hogy a boszorkány tudott magára vigyázni, akár kistermetű volt, akár nem.

Sirius ugatva felnevetett.

– Megütött? Oh, alig várom, hogy láthassam róla az emléked. Meg kell mutatnod!

Perselus mérgesen nézett egy pillanatig, mielőtt az ajkait ismét mosolyra nem görbítette.

– Amikor levettem a bűbájt, hogy láthasson, nem akarta elhinni, hogy én vagyok. Ebben a pillanatban rájöttem, hogy Minerva nem mondott neki semmit, szóval egy picit beavattam a dolgokba. Azt akartam, hogy tudja; már nem vagyok ugyanaz a fiú, aki a múltban voltam. Ez nem érdekelte. Próbáltam elmondani neki a dolgokat, amiket tettem... De ez sem érdekelte. Aztán én... Mi... Húsz év telt el, Black. Te mégis mit tettél volna a helyemben?

Sirius felnevetett, ezúttal lágyan, miközben lepillantott Hermione alvó alakjára.

– Ugyanezt. Én is mocskosul megdugtam volna. De legalább gondoltam volna arra, hogy előtte levédjem a szobát egy disaudió bűbájjal, és más egyéb védelmi varázslatokkal.

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát.

– Elterelték a figyelmem.

Sirius megint ugatva nevetett fel.  

– Hallottuk. Basszus az biztos, hogy van tüdeje a leányzónak. Ha tudom, hogy ennyire tud sikoltani, akkor kezdek valamit azzal a kis diáklány vonzalommal, amit tinédzser korábban mutatott felém.

Perselus mosolya leolvadt, és felmordult.  

– Ne akard, hogy meggondoljam magam az ügyben, hogy megmentettem az életed, és öljelek meg most saját kezűleg.

Sirius felnevetett.

– Most már nem fogsz. Hermione már látott.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel pillantott a férfire.

– Még mindig azt gondolja, hogy álmodja, hogy ti ketten életben vagytok. Megölhetnélek mindkettőtöket, és Hermione soha nem tudná meg.

Mindkét férfi érzett egy koppintást a vállán, mire visszafordultak Fredhez. A fiú a torkára mutatott, miközben nagyon feszültnek látszott. Sirius elvigyorodott.  

– Miért engedjünk már beszélni, öcskös? – kérdezte Sirius. – Képtelen leszel befogni a szádat.

Fred önelégülten a tekergőre mosolygott, majd ezután a saját pálcájára. Ez Siriusnak eszébe jutotta, hogy Hermione rászórta azt a bizonyos keléseket okozó rontást.

Az idősebb férfi, még mindig nem tudta az ellenátkot. Az ikrek nem voltak hajlandóak beavatni.  Hermione pedig, a saját idejében, mielőtt utazott volna az időben, nem tudta; legalábbis akkor nem, amikor Sirius utoljára látta őt. Bizonyára később tanulta meg, a háború után.

Perselus kuncogott.

– Szerintem a hangjáért próbál alkudozni azzal, hogy cserébe segít a keléseiden, amik úgy néznek ki, mint amik bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhatnak.

Fred egy még szélesebb vigyorral bólintott, és felemelte a kezeit, majd egy hatalmas robbanást imitált velük, aztán összeütötte a csuklóit, ezzel olyan hangot keltve, mintha bármelyik pillanatban felrobbanhattak volna a kelések.

Sirius sóhajtott.

– Rendben, de előbb tüntesd el a ragyákat!

Fred keresztbe fonta a karjait a mellkasán, és megrázta a fejét. Sirius megint felsóhajtott.  _Átkozott, utálatos kölyök, néha túl okosnak hiszi magát._

Sirius mogorván Perselusra pillantott.

– Oldd fel a bűbájt, Perselus, vagy máskülönben hagyom, hogy rád robbanjanak a keléseim!

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett a férfire, és Sirius összeráncolta a homlokát, hiszen tudta, hogy Perselus nem viselte jól, ha parancsolgattak neki, vagy hogy ha megfenyegették.

– Rendben van, szépen meg kérlek, hogy add vissza a kis szarosnak a hangját – mondta végül Sirius.

Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott, majd visszaadta Fred hangját.

Fred továbbra is keresztbe font karokkal állt, mire Perselus csak megforgatta a szemeit.

– Ugye tisztában vagytok vele, hogy ha rám vagy Hermionéra robban a genny, akkor pokollá teszem az életeket? Rosszabbá, mint amilyen most – mondta vontatottan a sötét férfi.

Fred vállat vont, majd Siriusra emelte a pálcáját és eltűntette a kinövéseket a férfi arcáról.

– Valaki elmagyarázná végre, hogy mi a pokol folyik itt? Hermione, amikor utoljára láttam, tudtommal utálta Pitont. Nem látta a háború óta, hogy megváltozhasson a véleménye. Szóval, hogy a viharban lehetséges az, hogy most mégis meztelenül ugrándozik Piton nyavalyás ölében?

Mind Perselus, mind Sirius dühösen pillantott a vörös fiúra a nyers kérdése miatt.

– Először is – kezdte Sirius, mielőtt egymásra bólintottak Perselusszal, majd mindketten felemelték a kezüket, és jól tarkón csapták Fredet. Észre sem vették, hogy ezekben a napokban jóval inkább barátoknak tűntek, mint ellenségeknek.

Sirius folytatta.

– Meztelenül ugrándozik? Az egyik barátodról van szó. Legyen már benned ennyi tisztelet.  Másodszor pedig, történtek dolgok, amikről fogalmad sincs, szóval miért nem fogod be a szádat amíg elmagyarázzuk? Ami persze addig nem fog bekövetkezni míg a mi kis Cicánk fel nem ébred. Ő sokkal fontosabb annál, hogy válaszolgassunk a kérdéseidre. Amúgy pedig, ki kell derítenünk, hogy hogy lehet itt anélkül, hogy tudna a változásokról.

Hermione mocorogni kezdett, mire mindkét idősebb férfi térdre rogyott mellette. Lassan elfordította a fejét, de nem nyitotta ki a szemét. Hallgatózott, de a szobában ekkor csend honolt. A hangok miatt kezdett el mozgolódni, de azok abbamaradtak.

– Hermione? – kérdezte lágyan Perselus.  

Hallva ezt a hangot, az agya újra elkezdett kattogni. _Rendben van, Perselus még itt van. Szóval, vagy még mindig álmodom, vagy továbbra is bolond vagyok. Vagy ez a része talán igaz?_

– Hermione, szerelmem nem álmodsz, ahogy bolond sem vagy. Ez a valóság. Az egész – mondta neki a férfi.

– Hermione nem mondott semmit – emelte ki Fred a nyilvánvalót. – Miért mondta neki ezt?

Sirius látta, hogy Perselus megint feszülté kezd válni, ezért megszólalt.

– Olvasol a gondolataiban? Hermione ezért később meg fog gyilkolni.

– Nem az első eset, hogy Perselus ezt tette – mondta lágyan Hermione. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és végigmérte az arcokat, amik továbbra is őt nézték.

– Régen elég gyakran csinálta. De korábban legalább mindig éreztem előtte. Hogy lehet, hogy most nem? – kérdezte, és Perselusra helyezte a figyelmét.

Perselus halvány mosolyra húzta az ajkát.

– Jobb lettem benne. A felszíni vizsgálódást már nem lehet érezni, ha csinálom. Jól vagy?

Lassan felült a kanapén, majd picit összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Azt hiszem, igen. Ez nem egy szék volt?

Sirius bólintott.

– Átváltoztattuk, hogy le tudjunk rá fektetni. Hogy érzed magad, Cica?

Hermione vállat vont.

– Össze vagyok zavarodva. Mi történt? Mit változtatott meg az, hogy visszamentem? Mindannyiótoknak meg kellett volna halnia. Azt már nagyjából tudom, hogy hogy lehet itt Perselus, de Sirius... Te átestél a fátylon. Fred... Téged pedig utolért az a robbanás, és soha nem találtuk meg a testedet. Hogy lehettek mindketten itt? Kérlek, mondjátok, hogy nem változtattam meg annyira a dolgokat, hogy miatta elveszítettük a háborút?

Fredet ez ekkor nagyon összezavarta, de úgy döntött, hogy vár, és hagyja, hogy a másik két férfi avassa be Hermionét, mivel neki fogalma sem volt mindarról, amiről a lány beszélt.

Sirius felszólalt.

– Ettől függetlenül is nyertünk, Cica. A Rejtély- és Misztériumügyi főosztályon történt csatában, Perselus pajzsot vont körénk Harryvel, hogy Bellatrix átka ne érjen célba, majd rám lőtt egy Stuport az utolsó pillanatban, amivel kiütött. Az ő nézőpontjából nézve ellökött a fátyoltól, de azonnal körém vont egy kiábrándító bűbájt, hogy senki ne tudja meg, hogy ott vagyok. Mind azt gondoltátok, hogy átestem a fátylon, amikor eltűntem. Harry dühös lett, és Bellatrix után eredt, hogy ott végül találkozzon Voldemorttal, aminek így kellett történnie Minerva elmondása alapján.

Hermione Perselusra pillantott.

– De... De te nem voltál ott a csatában. Te Roxfortban voltál, ha jól emlékszem.

Perselus megfogta a kezét.

– Felbukkantam, és kiábrándító bűbáj alatt voltam végig, hogy senki ne tudja, hogy ott vagyok. Minerva megmutatta az emléket, ami a csatára vonatkozott, és tudtam, hogy mi lesz a végkifejlet. Pont úgy helyezkedtem el, hogy félre tudjam lökni Siriust, mielőtt átesik a fátylon. Egy pajzzsal kivédtem az átkot, amit Harrynek szántak. Azt, amit Sirius a testével próbált felfogni, hogy ne találja el Harryt.

Perselus vett egy mély levegőt, majd folytatta.  

– Ezután, azonnal rászórtam egy Stuport, és nem hagytam, hogy bárki meglássa, hogy még ott van, mielőtt el tudtam onnan mozdítani. Minden olyan gyorsan történt, hogy amúgy sem látta pontosan senki, hogy mi történt valójában. Dumbledore tudta, hogy mit tettem, és elkezdte mondogatni, hogy Sirius biztos átzuhant a fátylon, hogy így fenn tudja tartani az eredeti idővonal látszatát. Csak mi tudunk róla, hogy Sirius életben van. A történt úgy hangzik, hogy meghalt a csatában, és a terv az volt, hogy addig halott is marad, míg vissza nem térsz.

– Visszatér, honnan?– kérdezte Fred, még mindig értetlenül.

Soha nem mondták el neki, hogy miért nem hagyhatja el a házat a csata után; csak nem engedték el menni. Annyit mondtak neki, hogy ha tönkrevágja az óvatosan felépített tervüket, akkor megölik.

Perselus felmordult a közbeszólás miatt.

– Tudnál várni egy kicsit? Sirius, nem értem, hogy őt miért kellett megmentened. Nem más, csak egy idegesítő kis pöcs.

Hermione Siriusra pillantott.

– Te mentetted meg Fredet?

Sirius vállat vont.

– Cica, fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy neki meg kellene halnia. Én csak megjelentem a végső csatában, hogy segítsek, de persze a százfűlé főzet hatása alatt, hogy senki ne tudja, hogy én vagyok az. Láttam Fredet néhány halálfalóval párbajozni, és odamentem segíteni neki. Magunk köré vontam egy pajzsot, amikor a robbanás történt. Magammal húztam Fredet, miközben elindultam, hogy tovább harcoljak, de beleszaladtam Minervába.  

Sirius önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát.

– Meglátta Fredet, és tudta, hogy neki ekkorra már meg kellett volna halnia, így mindkettőnket bevonszolt egy üres tanterembe, és bezárt minket oda. Nem tudtunk kijutni. Főleg azért, mert magához láncolt minket egy bűbájjal, hogy el tudjon minket vinni onnan. Később visszajött, a csata után, és ugyanott talált bennünket Freddel. Megint a régi voltam, mivel a bájital hatása elmúlt. Elmagyarázta Frednek, hogy meg kellett volna halnia, majd ideküldött bennünket karöltve Perselusszal. Csak Remus és Minerva tudják egyedül, hogy mind életben vagyunk.

Hermione ledöbbenve ült.

– Szóval én továbbra sem tudom, hogy ti ketten életben vagytok? – kérdezte.  

Fred még jobban összezavarodott, de a másik két férfi nemlegesen megrázta a fejét, mivel ők értették, hogy Hermione mit értett a szavai alatt. Perselus megszólalt.

– Szerelmem, még mindig halottnak hiszel bennünket, szóval mindennek ismételten ugyanúgy kell alakulnia, ahogy legutóbb.

Hermione megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, majd végigmérte Fred szerfelett összezavarodott arcát.

– Ő nem tud róla?

A másik kettő ismételten megrázta a fejét.

– Nem. Nem akartuk beavatni, arra az esetre, hogy ha valahogy mégis kijut innen és meglátják. Nem akartuk, hogy mindent kikotyogjon, és ettől túl sok minden megváltozzon – mondta Sirius.

Hallották kinyílni, majd becsapódni a bejárati ajtót. Sirius és Perselus mindketten felálltak, és védelmezően Hermione elé léptek, majd pálcát rántottak, miközben Remus és Minerva végigsiettek a folyosón, Hermionét keresve.

Mindkét férfi leengedte a pálcáját.

– Itt vagyunk, Minerva – szólt ki Sirius.

Remus és Minerva beléptek a könyvtárba, és látták, ahogy mindenki körbeveszi Hermionét.

– Hála az égnek. Az örökkévalóságig tartott megtalálni Remust, de úgy gondoltam, hogy Hermione szeretné, ha ebben részt venne. És azt hozzátenném, hogy... Nagyon boldog leszek, amikor végre feloldódnak a védelmi bűbájok, amik körbeveszik ezt a helyet. Albus nagyon drága volt, hogy megcsinálta ezt a házat, de meglehetősen idegtépő bejutni ide. Majdnem egy órámba került, mire átjutottam a védelmi varázslatokon.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. Minerva odament, és leült a lány mellé.  

– Drága lányom, el kellett volna mondanom neked mindent azelőtt, hogy látod őket. Nem tudtam, hogy ilyen hamar meg fogod majd fogni a zsupszkulcsot. Egyáltalán miért érintetted meg?

Hermione elpirult.

– Ledöbbentem, hogy az asztalodon láttam. Én... Én adtam Lilynek karácsonyra, és nem tudtam, hogy miért van nálad.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Olyan jó lett volna, ha Albus beavat az istenverte szobrocska történetébe. Csak annyit mondott, hogy kifejezetten neked csinálta a zsupszkulcsot. Azt mondta, hogy csak egyetlen alkalommal lehet majd használni és ennyi. Ahogy azt is, hogy csak neked fog működni. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy tudta, hogy valamiféle szentimentális értéke van, ha használta, és ha Lilyé volt. Habár fogalmam sincs róla, hogy honnan szerezhette.

– Én adtam neki – mondta Remus. – A Grimmauld téren látta és megkérdezte, hogy kölcsönkérheti-e néhány évre. A Potter házban találtam, miután mindketten meghaltak. A sok törmelék alá volt temetve, és én felvettem. Lily biztos körbevonta egy törés gátló bűbájjal. Nagyon szerette, mivel Hermionéra emlékeztette.

Hermione szomorúan elmosolyodott. 

–  Azt kívánom, bár megmenthettem volna Lilyt. Nagyon szerettem őt, és Jamest is – A könnyek mardosták a szemét az emlék hatására, ami a drága barátai haláláról szólt.

Perselus megszorította gyengéden a kezét.  

– Ő is szeretett téged. Kétségbeesett miután elmentél. De mikor Albus egy héttel később félrehívta, megint boldognak tűnt. Nem tudom, mit mondhatott neki, Lily soha nem avatott be. Nem értettem, de túl szomorú voltam amiatt, hogy elveszítettelek, így nem feszegettem tovább a témát.

Lily haláláig Perselus barátja maradt. Soha nem vesztek össze hetedikben, ami végül a barátságuk végét jelentette. És mindezt Hermionénak köszönhette, hogy a lány belépett az életébe.

Minerva elmosolyodott.

– Én tudom, hogy mit mondott neki. Rengeteg emlékes fiolát hagyott rám. Félrehívta az irodájába, és azt mondta neki, hogy meg kell esküdnie, hogy nem szól senkinek egy szót sem; senkinek Jamesen kívül, és neki is csak akkor mondhatta el, ha előtte ő is megesküdött rá, hogy nem beszél senkinek.

Minden szempár Minervára összpontosult, és várták, hogy az idősebb boszorkány folytassa.

– Elmondta neki az igazat, vagyis egy részét. Elmesélte neki, hogy Hermione valójában a jövőből származott. Azt, hogy a jövőbeni fiának a legjobb barátja volt. Sok mindent elmondott neki Harryről, persze semmi olyat, ami kárt tehetett a jövőben, csak néhány dolgot, amit egy szülő talán szeretne tudni. Azt, hogy hogy nézett ki, vagy azt, hogy ügyes kviddicsjátékos volt, mint ahogy az apja is. Ilyen dolgokat.

Minerva sóhajtott.

– Elmagyarázta neki, hogy Hermione nem akart elmenni, de muszáj volt hazatérnie. Elmesélte, hogy a kisfia belebetegedett volna, ha Hermione nem megy hozzá haza többé. Lily boldog volt, hogy megtudta, hogy amikor Hermione Harryről beszélt, akkor a gyermekéről volt szó. Örült neki, hogy Hermione biztonságban van, és hogy egy nap újra találkozhat vele. Azt gondolta, hogy láthatja majd felnőni Hermionét. Albus nem javította ki, hiszen ezek a gondolatok boldoggá tették Lilyt. Lily elmesélte Jamesnek, és ő is megtudta, hogy milyen csodálatos kisfia lesz, és ő is boldog volt attól, hogy alig néhány évtized múlva újra láthatja Hermionét. Örült neki, hogy figyelheti, ahogy együtt nőnek majd fel a kisfiával.

Hermione érezte, ahogy legördült egy könnycsepp az arcán. Szerette volna nekik elmondani, hogy egy nap milyen remek fiuk fog születni.

– Örülök, hogy tudtak egy picit Harryről, és hogy milyen lesz majd, mielőtt meghaltak.

Perselus odaült Hermione mellé, átfonta körülötte a karját, és hagyta, hogy Hermione halkan sírjon a mellkasának dőlve.

– Szerelmem, jó életük volt. Akármilyen rövid is. Volt részük szerelemben, és remek barátaik voltak, leszámítva Petert. Tudták, hogy milyen lesz majd a fiuk, és azt is, hogy Harrynek lesz egy nagyon jó barátja a személyedben. Boldogok voltak.

Hermione szipogott, és Remus adott neki egy rongyzsebkendőt. Könnyes szemekkel rámosolygott a férfire.

– Köszönöm, Remus.

A férfi viszonozta a mosolyt egy kacsintás kíséretében. Minerva pedig felsóhajtott.

– Nos, mivel egy héttel korábban érkeztél, azt hiszem, hogy itt ragadtál velük. Nincs szükségem arra, hogy kettő szaladgáljon belőled az iskolában.

Fred türelmes volt, de senki nem magyarázott el semmi olyat, aminek szerinte értelme lett volna. _Hogy adhatott Hermione bármit Harry édesanyjának?_

– Oké, valaki végre beavatna abba, hogy mi a fene folyik itt? – kérdezte enyhe zaklatottsággal, amiért ilyen sokáig a sötétben hagyták.   


	34. Chapter 34

** Harmincnegyedik fejezet **

Hermione röviden beavatta Fredet az időutazásába. A fiú jó pár percig ledöbbenve állt, mielőtt megszólalt volna.

– Visszamentél a múltba, találkoztál Harry szüleivel, együtt lógtál ezzel a két bohóccal – mutatott Remusra és Siriusra. – Aztán elkezdtél kefélni ezzel a fafejjel? – Biccentett Piton felé.

A többiek megforgatták a szemüket, míg Hermione ellenben vigyorra húzta az ajkát.

– Hát igen, végülis ez összefoglalja.

Fred felnyögött.

– Mió, mi lesz Ronnal? Mondhatni ti ketten randiztatok korábban. Elfelejtkeztél róla?

Hermione homlokráncolva nézett rá és érezte, hogy Perselus picit lemerevedett, mivel még mindig mellette állt.

– Fred, soha semmi nem lett belőlünk Ronalddal. A háború után Lavender Brownnal kezdett járni.

Perselus összeráncolta a szemöldökét, ahogy eszébe jutott egy gondolat.

– Innen jött a Brown név? Kíváncsi voltam rá.

Hermione bólintott a férfinek, miközben Fred kinyitotta a száját, hogy még többet beszéljen.

– Szóval Ron megint dobott azért a lotyóért, és te ezért inkább elmenekültél egy másik évtizedbe, hogy dughass Pitonnal?

Perselus suhintott egyet a kezével, hogy megátkozza Fredet, de Hermione azonnal kivédte a rontást szintén pálca nélkül. Hermione mérgesen pillantott Perselusra, miközben lágyan megszólalt.

– Le van döbbenve. Adj neki időt. Nem volt rá húsz éve, mint Remusnak és Siriusnak, hogy feldolgozza. Először ők sem értették meg, ha emlékszel még rá.

Perselus összeszorította a fogait, de annyiban hagyta. Hermione pedig visszafordult Fredhez.

– Először is, Ron nem dobott senkiért. Nem akartam tőle semmit. Másodszor pedig, nem rohantam el, és ugortam be Perselus ágyába, amint megláttam, te agyatlan hülye. Ennél jobban ismersz. Előtte hosszú időn keresztül megismertem. Több hónapig elvoltam. Aztán beugrottam az ágyába, és mocskos megdugtam – fejezte be vigyorogva a lány.

Freden látszottak a rosszullét jelei, és Perselus felkuncogott. A többiek megszokták már őket párként, és ezt hallva nem jöttek zavarba, legalábbis a nagy részétől nem.

Perselus gondolatot vetített Hermionénak.  _Azt hittem, hogy én dugtalak meg téged mocskosul. Legalábbis én így emlékszem rá._

Hermione elkezdett nevetni, amivel magára vonta a többiek figyelmét egy pillanatra, mielőtt folytatták volna a beszélgetést. _Miért nem mondjuk azt, hogy megdugtuk egymást mocskosul? Hiszen cserélgettük, hogy ki dugott meg kit._

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát.  _Igaz. Milyen hamar szabadulhatunk meg ezektől az emberektől? Még mindig jó pár évet kell behoznom, és hamarosan újra szeretnélek levetkőztetni. Megzavartak minket mielőtt meg tudtam volna mutatni neked rendesen, hogy valójában mennyire hiányoztál nekem._

Hermionéból kitört a nevetés. _Egy darabig biztos nem. Habár egyet kell értenem a korábbi kijelentéseddel._ _Jobb lettél benne. Nem mintha korábban okom lett volna panaszra._

Perselus lágyan kuncogott. _Még nem láttál mindent, boszorkány. Csak várd ki míg kettesben leszünk._ A gondolattól, hogy mit tervezett a férfi, Hermione elpirult.

Remus figyelte a párost. Emlékezett rá, hogy Hermione régen milyen sokat mosolygott ebéd közben, és akkor is Perselus bámulta, mint ekkor. Gyakran nevetgélt és azt mondta, hogy egyszerűen fura gondolatai vannak.

– Átkozott legyek, végre rájöttem – mondta hirtelen Remus.

Hermione elszakította a figyelmét a sötét hajú szerelmétől.

– Mire jöttél rá, Remus? – kérdezte a férfit, és közben próbálta eltűntetni a pírt az arcáról.

– Perselus megtanított téged a legilimenciára. Ott ültetek az ebédjeink alatt, és olvastatok egymás gondolataiban, nem igaz? Ezt értetted fura gondolatok alatt – mondta a férfi.

Perselus és Hermione mindketten, ugyanúgy vonták fel a szemöldöküket Remusra. _Lebuktunk, szerelmem._ Vetítette Perselus a gondolatot.

Ez picit megmosolyogtatta Hermionét. _Részben. Azt továbbra sem tudja, hogy tudsz gondolatokat vetíteni. Arra amúgy még meg kell tanítanod._

Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott, és megszólította Remust, mivel emlékezett rá, hogy Hermione milyen rémesen hazudott.

– Mégis mi a fészkes fenéről beszélsz?

Remus mérgesen nézett Perselusra.

– Meg se próbálkozz ezzel a baromsággal. Hermione ott ült és nevetgélt a vacsora asztalnál, mikor senki nem szólt hozzá, és közben téged bámult. Meg kellett, hogy tanítsd rá.

Minerva ennek hallatán felélénkült .

– Volt róla egy könyve, amit én vettem neki. Talán abból tanulta meg.

Remus Hermionéra pillantott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy a lányról mindig tudta állapítani, ha az hazudott neki.

– Hogy tanultad meg, Hermione?  

 _Bakker._ Gondolta a lány. 

 _Sürgősen fejlesztenünk kell a készségeidet, amik a hazudást illetik._ Mondta a férfi Hermione fejében.  

Hermione a múltbéli énjéhez kényszerítette a gondolatait, arra gondolt, mielőtt visszament volna a hetvenes évekbe, és azért imádkozott, hogy működjön a terve.

– Remus, nem tudom alkalmazni a legilimenciát. Egyébként pedig a könyv, amit Minervától kaptam, végül nem vált be. – Mindkettő igaz volt, hiszen régen nem tudta a legilimenciát, és a könyv magában tényleg nem működött.

Remus várt, de a lány pulzusa nem emelkedett meg, mint ahogy mindig szokott, amikor hazudott. Az illata sem változott a hazugság okozta stressztől.

– Rendben van, hirtelen vagy jobban hazudsz... Vagy, hogy magyarázod akkor?

 _Francba._ Gondolta megint, mire Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott.

– Nem tudom megmagyarázni.

_Ami igaz, hiszen megígértem, hogy nem mondom el senkinek._

– Nem tudod, vagy nem fogod? – kérdezte a férfi.

 _Bakker._ Gondolta megint Hermione. _Tudni fogja, hogy hazudok neki._

 _Ha elhiteted magaddal, hogy bármi amit mondasz neki az igaz, akkor nem fog hazugságnak tűnni._ Mondta neki gondolatban Perselus, miközben az arcát nyugodtan és rezzenéstelenül tartotta.

_Oké, meg tudom csinálni._ _Gondolta Hermione._

 – Remus, komolyan vicces gondolataim voltak. Már mondtam, kérdezd csak meg Perselust, hiszen ő sokszor olvasott már a gondolataimban, ő elmondhatja neked, hogy milyen butaságokra gondolok néha. Nem tudom hogy kell mások gondolataiban olvasni.

 _Legalábbis nem túl jól._ Gondolta megint. Próbálta elhinni, hogy amit mondott az igaz volt.

Remus továbbra sem vett észre egyetlen változást sem, ami alátámasztotta volna a sejtését.

– Esküszöm, hogy jobban hazudsz, de még nem tértél vissza olyan régen, és borzasztóan csináltad, mikor eljöttél ezerkilencszáz-hetvennyolcból.

 _Kitűnő kezdés, szerelmem._  Vetítette Perselus, és gyengéden megszorította Hermione kezét.

Remus összeszűkítette a szemeit.  

– Akkor miért pirultál el?

 _Nyavalyás életbe, miért nem tudja annyiban hagyni?_ Hermione a gondolatai ellenére mosolygott.

– Ha muszáj róla tudnod, akkor volt néhány meglehetősen mocskos gondolatom Perselusról. Amit köszönöm, hogy felszínre hoztál egy zsúfolt helyiségben – mondta Hermione, és megint lángolni kezdett az arca. Sirius ugatva felnevetett, miközben Remus picit megremegett a tudattól, hogy Hermione képes volt bármi mocskosat gondolni Perselusról.

Perselus kuncogni kezdett, majd felállt.

– Ennek tudatában... Kölcsönveszem Hermionét, hogy kihasználjam a mocskos elméjét.

Talpra húzta a lányt, majd kimentek a helyiségből mielőtt bárki napi rendre tért volna Hermione kijelentése felett. Bár mindannyiuk közül, egyedül Sirius találta ezt az egészet szórakoztatónak; tudta, hogy Hermione elméjét fogják utoljára használni. 

Perselus magával húzta Hermionét, miközben felmanőverezett a lépcsőkön, majd végig a hosszú folyósokon; még mindig nevetett picit. Kinyitotta az ajtót, és bevezette Hermionét a hálószobába. Miután bezárta az ajtót, Perselus neki nyomta a lányt.

– Még mindig nagyon édes vagy amikor elpirulsz. Bár nem hiszem el, hogy komolyan ezt mondtad. Azt vártam, hogy ehelyett keresel majd valami kifogást neki.

Hermione elvigyorodott.

– Ez jár azért amiért kérdezősködött. Fogadok, hogy nem fog újra rákérdezni. – Perselus önelégülten elmosolyodott, miközben suhintott a kezével és levédte az ajtót, hogy ne legyen megint közönségük, mint legutóbb; egy disaudió bűbájt is felhúzott.

Nem mintha érdekelte volna, ha a többiek kellemetlenül érzik magukat Hermione sikolyaitól. Egyszerűen csak nem akarta, hogy hallják. A lány sikoltásai csak neki szóltak, és nem akarta megosztani senkivel Hermione szenvedélyét.

Hermione mosolya még szélesebb lett, látva amit a férfi csinált. Felcsúsztatta a kezeit a férfi mellkasára, és még mindig meglepte, hogy ekkor milyen kemény és izmos érzés volt, majd odahajolt és megcsókolta. Perselus szája összeért a lányéval, és a fogai közé vette az ajkát, hogy Hermione megnyíljon neki.

A lánynak a tüdejében rekedt a levegő, ahogy megérezte a férfi fogait az érzékeny bőrén, és megadta neki az engedélyt, amire vágyott. Suhintott, csak az ujjaival, mire Hermione haja lebontódott a kontyból, és a kezeit egyből belegabalyította a sűrű, göndör hajkoronába. Egyenesen tartott a lány fejét, miközben falta az ajkait.

Perselus mindig szerette Hermione vadul göndör fürtjeit, és éveken át viszkettek az ujjai, hogy újra megérinthesse egy hajtincsét. Most, hogy meg tudta, végigfésülte az ujjaival a selymes fürtöket, mielőtt belemarkolt volna a hajába, hogy így fogva tartsa a fejét, miközben csókolta az ajkait.

Hermione lágyan felsóhajtott, ahogy a férfi belemarkolt a fenekébe a másik kezével, és közelebb húzta magához. Picit megemelte, hogy Hermione érezhesse a növekvő vágyát. Az a része nem változott az évek során, míg a lány távol volt. Ez egy olyan dolog volt, amiért Hermione hálás volt. Épp elég nagy volt számára a férfi.

Ismét suhintott egyet az ujjaival, mire Hermione hirtelen félmeztelen lett. Még a melltartója is eltűnt. Elhúzta az ajkait a lányétól, és végigcsókolgatta a nyakát. Lágyan beleharapott a puha bőrébe, amitől Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, és közben a haja segítségével kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy még jobban hozzáférjen a nyakához.

Végül a férfi elengedte Hermione fenekét és haját, hogy megmarkolja a melleit. Masszírozta a puha, kerek halmokat, miközben az ajkai rábukkantak egy érzékeny pontra a lány vállán. Lágyan megharapta, mielőtt a nyelvével enyhítette volna az érzést; felfedezte Hermione hegeit a vállain.

Ez olyasvalami volt, amit Hermione úgy tapasztalt, hogy a férfi mindig szeretett csinálni. Elfogadta a tökéletlenségeit, és ezzel valahogy elérte, hogy a lány kevésbé lássa őket csúnyának. Perselus elérte, hogy Hermione ne gondoljon rájuk úgy, mint amiket takargatnia kell.

Amikor rátalált a mellbimbójára, Hermione homorította a hátát, és az ujjai utat törtek a férfi, sötét tincseibe. Egy gyengéd nyögés hagyta el az ajkát, miközben Perselus úgy szívogatta a mellbimbóját, mint egy éhező ember, aki táplálékot remél. A nyögései lassan kiáltások lettek, ahogy a férfi gyengéden megharapta a kis idegcsomót, mielőtt folytatta volna a szívogatást.

Hermione teste még jobban megfeszült, amikor a férfi áttért a másik melléhez és hasonlóan járt el ott is. Suhintott egyet a kezével, mire Perselus ige és mellénye eltűnt, habár egy részét meglepte, hogy képes volt összeszedni elég koncentrációt ahhoz, hogy ezt végre tudja hajtani. A kezei végigsiklottak a férfi sápadt bőrén, miközben az csak az őrületbe kergette azzal, hogy a melleit ízlelte.

Hermione elérte, hogy a férfi ajka visszatérjen az övéhez, miközben a kezeivel ismét felfedezte Perselus széles vállait. Mivel az ajkai elterelték a férfi figyelmét, Hermione gyorsan átfordította magukat. Perselus meglepődött, amikor megérezte a háta mögött az ajtót.

Most Hermionén volt a sor, hogy felfedezze a férfi fedetlen bőrét. Perselus erre ritkán hagyott neki alkalmat a múltban, de a lány ezúttal meg akarta tenni.

Hermione elhúzta az ajkait a férfiétól, és még mindig lábujjhegyen állt, miközben apró csókokkal borította a nyakát; észrevette az alig látható hegeket, ami a támadásból maradt. Mindegyiket egyesével megpuszilta, majd felfedezte a nyelvével, ahogy a férfi is tette az ő hegeivel korábban. Hermione érezte a férfit megremegni, és elmosolyodott a bőrénél; örült neki, hogy Perselus láthatóan élvezte a becézgető érintéseket.

Visszaereszkedett a talpára, amikor a férfi mellkasát fedezte fel. Megpöccintette a mellbimbóját a rózsaszín kis nyelvével, és a mozdulatait egy-egy apró nyögés jutalmazta. Gyengéden meg is harapta, ahogy Perselus is tette korábban. A férfi belemarkolt a lány selymes bőrébe, ahogy egy mélyről jövő morgás hagyta el a torkát.

Hermione ezután a másik bimbót is ugyanúgy kényeztette, mint az elsőt, de a férfi hirtelen megragadta a derekánál, majd felemelte a lányt.

Odavitte a szobában lévő, közeli ágyhoz, majd rátette Hermionét, mielőtt követte volna őt.

A kezeivel végigsimította lassan Hermione oldalát, miközben újra lecsapott az ajkaira. Hermione érezte, hogy a szoknyája eltűnt a térdzoknijával és a cipőjével együtt. Már csak a bugyija volt rajta.

Nem akarta, hogy felülmúlják, ezért suhintott egyet a kezével, és Perseluson is már csak egy boxeralsó maradt. Felemelte a lány kezeit a feje fölé. Segített neki rátalálni az ágytámlájára, és az ujjait a vékony, vasrácsokhoz irányította, hogy a lány markoljon rájuk.

Hermionénak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy ezt miért csinálta a férfi, de szót fogadott és megmarkolta a ágytámla vasrácsait. Perselus keze lesiklott, és végigcirógatta a lány bőrét a karjain és a vállain, majd még lejjebb indult.

Hermione háta megfeszült, ahogy a férfi becézgette a selymes bőrét. Minden simogatással egyre jobban felforrósodott a teste, miközben tovább csókolóztak. Perselus végül elhúzta a száját a lányétól, és elkezdte felfedezni és csókokkal borítani a nyakát.

Adott egy puha puszit a furcsa, csillag alakú hegre a jobb melle felett, felfedezte a formáját a nyelvével, mielőtt tovább haladt volna.

Mindkét mellbimbóba beleharapott gyengéden, mielőtt végigvezetette a nyelvét a hosszú hegen, ami a lány melle alól indult, végigszaladt az oldalán, és egészen a hátáig ívelt. Perselus soha nem csinált mást ezzel a két heggel, csak megérintette őket, de most, hogy már tudta, Hermione hogyan szerezte őket, többé már nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni őket. Mindkettő a lány belső erejének volt a védjegye, és ettől Perselus büszke volt. Megtisztelőnek érezte, hogy egy ilyen bátor boszorkányt mondhatott magáénak.

A nedves érzés hatására Hermionénak a tüdejében rekedt a levegője, miközben ficánkolni kezdett az enyhén csiklandós érzés miatt. A lány mocorgása önelégült mosolyt csalt a férfi arcára.

– Mindig nagyon édes volt számomra az ízed boszorkány, de mégis alig kóstoltalak meg a néhány rövid során, amit együtt töltöttünk – mondta Perselus, neki nyomódva a lány aranyló húsának. Hermionét kirázta a hideg a férfi hangjától.  – Idővel tervezem majd megkóstolni minden porcikád, szerelmem. De ma este csak egy különleges pontodon jár az eszem.

Hermione nem volt biztos abban, hogy ez amit jelentett. A férfi korábban már végigcsókolta és végignyalta a testét. Legalábbis nagy részét. Általában elvonták a figyelmét Hermione elhaló sóhajai, mielőtt a hasánál lejjebb jutott volna.

Perselus végigfuttatta a nyelvét a lány hasán, és érezte, ahogy picit megremegnek ott az izmok. Felfedezte a köldökét és hallotta, ahogy megremegett a lány lélegzete az érintés hatására. Hermione bugyija szinte egy gondolattal tűnt el róla.  

Rászánta az időt, hogy a csípejét is végigcsókolgassa és óvatosan megharapdálja ott is a gyengéd bőrt; ettől Hermione élvezetesen megugrott picit.

Felfedezte a nyelvével a lány bal combját, miközben az még jobban remegett. Perselus felült, és megemelte Hermione bal lábát, majd maga mellé helyezte, hogy így a bokájáig becézgetni tudja apró csókokkal a lányt.

Ezután a másik lábával is így járt el, a jobb lábát is a bokájáig csókokkal borította, miközben Hermione rászegezte a tekintetét, és figyelte amit csinált vele a férfi. Miután a jobb lábán is végigfuttatta a nyelvét, letette azt is a másik oldalára, majd visszatért a lány hasához. Lassan felcsúsztatta oda a nyelvét, végig a combján.

Közben beleharapott gyengéden a combja puha bőrébe, és ettől az érzéstől Hermionénak megint a tüdejében rekedt a levegője; picit felvonta a szemöldökét, miközben figyelte a férfit. Perselus mosolyra görbítette az ajkait, amikor rájött, hogy Hermionénak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit csinált vele pontosan, azon kívül, hogy izgatta a lábait, hogy ettől Hermione széjjelebb nyissa őket. A lány ártatlansága még mindig lenyűgözte.

Minden másban okos volt, de sok szinten teljesen tudatlan volt a szexet illetően. Ez olyasvalami volt, amit Perselus szeretett benne. Perselus minden percét élvezte, mikor megtanította Hermionénak azt, amit már tudott, és biztos volt abban, hogy a további tanítással töltött percet is éppen ennyire fogja élvezni; mikor majd megtanítja Hermionénak azt, amit még tervezett. Soha nem élvezett más tanórát ennyire a lánnyal, és tudta, hogy ez a jövőbeni tanulásra is vonatkozott.

A lábait szélesen széttárta a férfi körül, és Perselus végignézett a puha, nedves, rózsaszín nőiességen, ami már tocsogott a lány izgalmától. Hirtelen, egy gyors mozdulattal, eltemette az arcát a lány forró nedvességében.

Egy döbbent kiáltás hagyta el Hermione ajkát, ahogy az első nyelvcsapás hozzáért az érzékeny húsához. Perselus tudta, hogy ha ekkor az arcába nézett volna, akkor az vérvörös lett volna, és ez egy kicsit, elégedetten megmosolyogtatta, miközben tovább ízlelte a lányt.

Hermione mindkét kezével szorította a vasat, miközben újra felkiáltott. A férfi korábban még soha nem csinálta ezt vele, éppen ezért a döbbenet, a zavar és az intenzív kéj között volt az, amit érzett Perselus ügyködésétől.

Hermione csípeje továbbra is ficánkolt és emelkedett, ahogy a férfi nyalta és izgatta őt. A kezei végül utat találtak Perselus fejéhez, és belemarkolt a hajába; még mindig bizonytalan volt azt illetően, hogy eltolja vagy közelebb húzza magához a férfit. Egyre több és több nyögés hagyta el az ajkát, ahogy hirtelen összerándult benne a gyönyör előszele.

Idővel úgy döntött, hogy akármilyen jó érzés is volt, de túl intenzívvé vált; ekkor érezte, hogy valami elkapta a csuklóit, és a feje fölé húzta mindkét karját. Hermione felpillantott az enyhén fátyolos tekintetével, és meglátta, hogy két fekete sál odafogja mindkét csuklóját az ágytámlájához.

Érezte a bőrén, ahogy Perselus halkan kuncogott, és a vibrálás végigremegett a gerincén. _Megkötözött. Tudta, hogy mire készülök, ezért ténylegesen megkötözött, hogy ne tudjam leállítani._ Rakta össze nagy nehezen a gondolatot a szenvedélytől ködös agyában, miközben még többször felkiáltott attól, amit a férfi csinált vele. Elkezdte előrefelé húzni a csuklóival a köteleket, amikor úgy érezte, hogy meg kell érintenie a férfit.

Hirtelen a feje tetejére állt a világ, és Hermione sikoltva elélvezett. Csakhogy a férfi nem hagyta abba, és tovább becézgette a nyelvével.

A párnába nyomta az arcát, ahogy megint felkiáltott. A férfi rányomta az egyik kezét a hasára, hogy amennyire csak lehetett nyugton tartsa a lány csípőjét.

Hermione megint felsikoltott, ahogy egy újabb kéjes hullám járta át a testét, és Perselus még mindig nem hagyta abba. Azt nem tudta megmondani, hogy a férfi meddig lehetett a lábai között, de azt igen, hogy ő már kapkodva vette a levegőt, és többet fújt ki, mint amennyit sikerült belélegeznie.

– Perselus, kérlek! – sírt fel, miközben Perselus tovább becézgette a nyelvével.

Kínozta, mégis egyre jobban és jobban kényeztette, és Hermione nyöszörögni kezdett, ahogy érezte, hogy még egy hullám rátör.

Perselus csak annyi időre emelte el a száját, hogy beszélni tudjon.

– Mire kérsz, szerelmem? Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte, mielőtt újra rátámadt volna.

Hermione íze páratlan volt, és egyszerűen még többet akart belőle kapni. Úgy érezte, hogy nem kaphatott belőle annyit, hogy azt mondja, elég volt. Amikor tizennyolc éves volt, képtelen volt betelni Hermione többi részével, hogy teljesen megkóstolhassa. 

Hermione ismét felsírt.

– Téged. Téged akarlak – sóhajtotta levegősen. – Többet ne. Kérlek. Szükségem van rád! – mondta Hermione, és közben a csípője továbbra is vonaglott az ágyon. Még egy kiáltás szaladt ki a száján, ahogy egy újabb kéjes hullám járta át a testét.

Perselus mosolygott, és megtörölte a száját, mielőtt visszasiklott volna Hermione testén. Esélyt sem adott neki arra, hogy lecsillapodjon, mielőtt teljesen beléhatolt. A lány teste még mindig remegett a férfi korábbi tevékenységétől.

Perselus felnyögött, ahogy megérezte maga körül a lányt. Hermione szűk volt és forró, és az izmai folyamatosan megfeszültek és elernyedtek a korábbi gyönyörének hála. Ez azt érte el, hogy a férfi csak még jobban meg akart mozdulni, de nem tette. Rászánt egy pillanatot, hogy egyszerűen csak kiélvezze, hogy ismét elmerülhetett a boszorkányában. 

Megcsókolta a lányt, majd jó pár pillanattal később lassan elkezdett mozogni benne. Szerette volna megmutatni neki a gyengédséget, amire korábban képtelen volt. A lökései lassúak és mélyek voltak, és a kezeivel megemelte Hermione csípőjét, hogy a lány teste találkozzon a mozdulataival. 

Hermione húzta a megkötözött kezeit, és mikor már nem bírta tovább azt, hogy nem tudta megérinteni a férfit, suhintott egyet a kezével, már amennyire tudott, és megszabadult a kötelektől. Átfonta a karjait Perselus körül, és szorosan magához ölelte. Az ujjait eltemette a hajában, miközben simogatta a nyelvével a férfiét. 

Egy idő után megszakította a csókot.

– Perselus, többre... Többre van szükségem. Kérlek – zihálta levegősen Hermione.

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát, és a vállára emelte Hermione egyik lábát, majd erősebben hatolt belé, amitől a lány felkiáltott. Hevesen kezdett mozogni benne, a tempója úgy nőtt, ahogy Hermione egyre hangosabb nyögdécselt.

Amikor újra sikoltott, Perselus gyorsan kihúzta belőle magát. Hermione csalódottsága és zavarodottsága látható volt az arcán. A férfi átfordította a lányt a hasára, majd felsegítette, hogy négykézláb legyen.

Mielőtt akár venni tudott volna egy mély lélegzetet, Perselus ismét beléhatolt, és a lánynak a tüdejében a rekedt a levegője, mivel az új pózban még mélyebbre hatolt belé a férfi, mint korábban. Perselus a csípőjére helyezte a kezét, és annál fogva húzta közel magához a lányt, miközben ő előre felé lökött.

Nem kellett hozzá sok idő, hogy Hermione tökéletesen felvegye az új ritmust. A háta megfeszült, mivel a férfi lökései gyorsak és kemények voltak benne. Apró nyögések hagyták el az ajkát, ahogy a férfi a gyönyör kapujába repítette, és otthagyta egy pillanatra, mielőtt újra visszacsapódott volna belé, és ezzel a fellegekbe repítette a lányt, aki éles és magas hangon sikoltott fel a kéjtől.

Hermione hangja lassan rekedté vált a sok kiabálás és sikoltás miatt, de Perselus nem lassított a tempón. Összeszorította a fogait és felnyögött attól, hogy Hermione falai egyre szorosabbá és szűkebbé váltak minden sikolya után. Nem gondolta, hogy már sokáig fogja bírni, de olyan hihetetlenül jó érzés volt a lányban lenni, hogy nem akarta, hogy véget érjen az aktus.

Hermione döbbent kiáltásai csak azt érték el Perselusnál, hogy még jobban dolgozzon azért, hogy újra hallhassa. A lány dús haja elterült a hátán és a vállain, így elrejtve az arcát, de Perselus tudta, hogy ha látta volna, akkor Hermione arckifejezése döbbenetet tükrözött volna.

A férfi érezte, hogy a teste még jobban megfeszült, és tudta, hogy nem kellett neki sok. Csak még egyszer hallani akarta Hermione sikoltását. A hang, amit a lány a beteljesedésekor hallatott, mindig csodálatosan végigbizsergette Perselus gerincét, és kapzsi mód mindig még többet akart belőle hallani.

Az egyik kezével előrenyúlt, és rátalált a lány rettentő érzékeny gombocskájára, miközben továbbra is hevesen mozgott benne. Csak néhány precíz pöccintés kellett a kis idegcsomón, hogy Hermione körül ismét összeomoljon a világ. A falai még szorosabban ölelték körbe a férfit, mint valaha, és ezt a csúcsra repítette Perselust.

A lány nevét hallatta egy durva morgással, és közben még egy utolsót lökött a lányon a csípőjével, mielőtt beléélvezett volna. Hátradőlt és a sarkaira nehezedett, majd felhúzta magához Hermionét, hogy a lány a karjaiban pihenjen meg. Mindketten hevesen lihegtek a sok erőkifejtés miatt.

Hermione kezei a férfi hátsó combjain pihentek, ahogy magához ölelte azt. A szíve elképesztően dobogott a mellkasában, miközben a teste továbbra is remegett a többszörös orgazmusa utóhatásaként. Nem gondolta, hogy a teste valaha ennyi gyönyört okozott volna neki egy alkalom során.

Perselus átkulcsolta a karjait a lány dereka körül, és a kezei megpihentek Hermione hasán. Ugyanaz a mély kielégültség járta át, mint ami mindig amikor Hermionéval volt. A lány olyan szinten feltöltötte, ahogy soha senki nem tudta az évek során, miután Hermione elment. Perselus tudta, hogy soha, senki nem tudná Hermionén kívül elérni azt, hogy ennyire beteljesedett legyen, és ilyen megbékéltnek érezze magát a világgal.


	35. Chapter 35

** Harmincötödik fejezet **

Arrébb csúsztak, majd együtt eldőltek az ágyon miközben Perselus továbbra is ölelte a lányt. Hermione a férfi mellkasához nyomta a hátát; az ajtó felé fordulva feküdt.

– Perselus? – kérdezte Hermione, mikor a légzése lassan újra visszaállt a normális ritmusba.

– Igen, szerelmem?– kérdezte a férfi, és a lány vállához nyomta az állát.

– Remélem, tisztában vagy vele, hogy velem ragadtál, akár tetszik, akár nem – mondta Hermione miközben megfogta a férfi kezét, amit továbbra is a lány hasán tartott. 

Perselus belemosolygott a lány hajába.

– Én is pont ugyanezt gondoltam rólad. Most már eszemben sincs elengedni téged. Korábban lehet, hogy hagytalak volna megszökni, de a mai nap után, hogy újra a karjaimban érezhettelek és újra szerethettelek... Esélytelen, hogy elengedjelek.

Hermione enyhén összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Miért engedtél volna el?

A férfi felsóhajtott, miközben továbbra is ölelte Hermionét.

– Nem tudtam, hogy tényleg elfogadsz-e majd mindent, amit a kémkedéssel töltött évek során kellett tennem. Ha nem így lett volna... Akkor elengedlek. Továbbra is mérhetetlenül szerettelek volna, de elfogadom a döntésedet.

Hermione gyengéden megszorította a férfi kezét.

– Olyan csodálatos elméd van, Perselus. Világéletemben lenyűgözött, már kisgyerek koromban is. De vannak pillanatok amikor egyszerűen csak... Egy idióta vagy – mondta lágyan a lány, de ennek ellenére is érezte maga mögött megfeszülni a férfi testét.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott, majd megfordult, hogy szemben lehessen a férfival, és átkulcsolta a karjait a nyaka körül.

– Hadd magyarázzam meg mielőtt megátkoznál. – Ez lényegében megnyugtatta a férfit, miközben az ajka enyhén, szórakozottan megrándult. 

– Vitatkoztam Dumbledore-ral. Ténylegesen közöltem vele, hogy nem megyek el, nem számít, hogy mit mond, és megmondtam neki, hogy nem kényszeríthet rá, hogy elmenjek. Készen álltam bármire, hogy maradhassak. Hajlandó lettem volna feladni az itteni barátaimat, akik az egyetlen családom, hogy veled lehessek. A végén hajlandó lettem volna elveszíteni téged, csak hogy veled tölthessem azt a húsz évet.

Hermione sóhajtott.

– Teljesen magam alatt voltam aznap, amikor otthagytalak. Órákon át zokogva ültem a földön, ahová a visszaérkezéskor zuhantam, mielőtt akár fel tudtam volna kelni. Leveleket írtam neked, amikben kifejeztem, hogy mennyire szeretlek, hogy tudd azt, hogy nem akartalak elhagyni. A gondolata, hogy elveszítelek majdnem csak megölt. Ez úgy hangzik, mint aki hajlandó lenne másodszor is lemondani rólad? Főleg, hogy egy csoda, hogy egyáltalán itt vagy?

Perselus halványan rámosolygott, miközben fel-le cirógatta Hermione oldalát és csípejét.

– Talán egy idióta vagyok, de akkor is meg kellett adnom neked a választást. Nem akartam, hogy később bármit is megbánj.

Hermione még szorosabban átfonta a karjait a férfi körül.

– Az egyetlen, amit bánok, hogy nem tudtam több időt veled tölteni, mielőtt el kellett jönnöm. Kettőnk közül... Te húztad a rövidebbet az egészet illetően. Olyan sokáig kellett várnod, én... Én annyira sajnálom, hogy olyan sok mindennel kellett egyedül megbirkóznod.

Perselus a lány szemébe nézett, és látta, hogy könnyesen csillognak.

– Hermione, boldogan várnék rád még húsz évet azon felül, amit mostanáig vártam, csak hogy újra veled lehessek. Hát nem érted? Megmentettél annyi évvel ezelőtt. És most nem csak a degenerált trióra gondolok. 

Hermione nem bírta megállni, kirobbant belőle egy horkantásszerű nevetés. 

– Degenerált trió? – Egyszer hallotta, hogy őt, Harryt és Ront, a „hős trió”-nak titulálta a férfi. Ettől csak még viccesebbé vált a kijelentése a másik barátairól. 

A férfi felvont szemöldökkel nézett rá, és Hermione csak még jobban nevetni kezdett.

– Sajnálom – mondta, és még mindig mosolygott. – Csak ez egy vicces név rájuk, ennyi az egész.

Perselus ajka is enyhén mosolyra görbült.

– Akárhogy is, a lényeg, hogy nem kell semmit sajnálnod, amikor a múltban együtt töltött időnkre gondolsz. Megmentettél attól, hogy az a keserű férfi legyek, aki utálta a világot, és majdnem mindenkit benne. Egy hatalmas tragédiára volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy észbe kapjon, hogy milyen szörnyű életet élt addig. Nem váltam ilyenné, nem vagyok olyan, mint a férfi az emlékeidből.

Perselus a kezei közé vette a lány arcát.

– Megmentettél akkor, és a háború során is. A legnagyobb dologgal tartozom neked ami létezik. Az életemmel. Kétszeresen is, hiszen kétszer mentettél meg. Nos, háromszor, hogy ha beleszámoljuk azt, amikor megmentettél Remustól, mikor üldözött minket. Megmentettél attól, hogy elvegyem az első életem azon az éjszakán. Szóval igen, hajlandó lettem volna elengedni téged, ha meg akartál volna tőlem szabadulni.

Hermione belehajolt a férfi érintésébe.

– Perselus, nem akarok szabad lenni, de azt sem szeretném, ha úgy éreznéd, hogy tartozol nekem. Te is rengetegszer megmentetted az életemet, szóval mondhatjuk, hogy egálban vagyunk. Éveken át vigyáztál ránk anélkül, hogy mi tudtunk volna róla. Megvédtél harmadikban, amikor Remus megint megpróbált ránk támadni... Vagy először ránk támadt, nézőpont kérdése. Nem tudom, hogy ez ezúttal is megtörtént-e, de egyszer így volt.

Perselus összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Változnak az emlékeid?

Hermione megállt.

– Nem, legalábbis nem hinném. Megvédtél minket a fiúkkal harmadikban. Nos.. Legfőképpen Harryt, de akkor is vigyáztál mindannyiunkra.

Perselus rámosolygott.

– Nos, akkor még valami megváltozott. Nem érdekelt azon az éjszakán, hogy Harry biztonságban van-e. Vagyis de, de leginkább érted aggódtam. Egyszerűen csak szerettelek volna biztonságban tudni, és megvédeni, ahogy te is tetted velem annyi évvel korábban.

Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Te tudtad, hogy ki vagyok harmadikos koromban? Minervának nem szabadott volna beavatnia téged csak az ötödik tanévem után. – Hirtelen kikerekedetek a szemei, ahogy összeállt a fejében a kép. – Így mentetted meg Siriust. Elmondtam neked, hogy hogyan halt meg. A levelemben azt is megemlítettem, hogy mikor... Vagyis nagyjából. De mivel tudtad, Minerva beszélhetett veled róla, és elmondhatta a részleteket.

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát.

– Tudtam az esküdről. Okos húzás. Csak így megkötötted a kezeit abban, hogy segíteni tudjon neked. Nem jöhetett oda hozzám a főnix könnyek miatt, mivel nem tudhattam a közelgő halálomról.

Hermione lehunyta a szemét, és az ajkába harapott, ahogy végigsöpört rajta a bűntudat.

– Tudom, de ha nem tetetem le vele... Akkor túl sok mindent változtathatott volna meg azzal, hogy figyelmezteti a többieket. A Sötét Nagyúr lehet, nyert volna, ha túl sok változás történik. Én... Ezt nem kockáztathattam meg.

Perselus sóhajtott.

– Befejeznéd, hogy folyton magadat vádolod? Olyan gyakran kérsz bocsánatot olyasmiért, amit nem te követtél el. Mindenki halálát a válladra helyezed. Nem te ölted meg őket. Még csak nem is segítettél hatalomra juttatni a szörnyeteget, aki felelős a halálukért. Nem a te hibád. Ha meghaltam volna, ahogy meg volt írva, vagy Sirius és Fred, az sem a te hibád lett volna. De megmentetted őket. Senki más, te mentettél meg mindenkit. Azzal, hogy fontosak voltak neked, és megpróbáltál segítséget kérni ahhoz, hogy meg tudd őket menteni.

Hermione kinyitotta a szemét, és a pillantása összeért a férfi mélyreható, fekete tekintetével.

– Tudom, hogy nem az én hibám, hogy meghaltak. Vagy épp meghaltak volna Fred és Sirius esetében. De nem hibáztathatsz azért, amiért szerettem volna megmenteni mindannyiukat. Tényleg azt kívánom, bár tehettem volna értük többet. De tudom, hogy nem miattam haltak meg.

Perselus közelebb húzódott a lányhoz, és gyengéden megcsókolta.

– Szóval, egy szó, mint száz. Nem, nem foglak elengedni. A te szavaiddal élve, te is velem ragadtál.

Hermione elégedetten elmosolyodott, miközben a férfi folytatta.

– És mivel mindketten így ragadtunk, és úgy tűnik, meglehetősen boldogok vagyunk tőle, így már csak egy dolog maradt hátra – mondta a férfi.

Hermione halványan összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Micsoda?

A férfi felült, és magával húzta a lányt.

– Hagyom, hogy befejezd a hetediket a Roxfortban. Bár kétlem, hogy valójában szükséged volna az oktatásra. Már így is épp elég okos vagy. Aztán te, gyönyörű és okos boszorkányom, hozzám kell hogy jöjj feleségül.

Hermione egy pillanatig ledöbbenve bámult a férfire.

– Elnézést? – _Most rosszul hallottam, amit mondott?_

Perselus elmosolyodott a lány gondolatain, amit továbbra is figyelt.

– Nem, nem hallottál rosszul. Tökéletesen jól hallottál. Hozzám jössz feleségül, Hermione?

A lány rámosolygott a férfire, és felvonta a falait, miközben a férfi múltjában közösen töltött idejükre gondolt.

– Van egy ajánlatom.

Perselus felvont szemöldökkel nézett a lányra, és azon tűnődött, hogy az miért lökte ki az elméjéből. Hermione szavai nem éppen azok voltak, amikre a férfi számított, hogy ekkor hallani fog, de a lány a múltban is mindig tele volt meglepetésekkel.

– Miféle ajánlat?

Hermione mosolya még szélesebb lett.

– Hozzád megyek, de csak akkor, ha befejezed a tanításomat, és megmutatod, hogyan tudom kivetíteni a gondolataimat, ahogy te is csinálod.

Perselus önelégült mosolyra húzta az ajkát. Ezt egyébként is meg tervezte tanítani neki, de ismételten, mardekáros volt...

– Azt szeretnéd, ha megtanítanám neked, hogyan tudod kivetíteni a gondolataidat, ami még a legilimenciánál is ritkább tudás?

Hermione bólintott, és a tekintete cikázott.

– Igen. És azt is szeretném, ha megmutatnád, hogyan kell úgy megnézni valaki gondolatait, hogy ne érezze.

Perselus halkan kuncogott.

– Ez utóbbi az éveknek és a rutinnak köszönhető, szerelmem, de majd meglátom, hogyan tudnék neked ebben segíteni. Viszont nekem is volna még egy kívánságom.  

Hermionét egyáltalán nem lepte meg, hogy ezt hallja.

– Mégis mire vágyhatsz még azon felül, hogy hozzád megyek feleségül, és szenvedélyesen szeretlek? – kérdezte a lány, és kibukott belőle egy apró nevetés, miközben továbbra is mosolygott.

Perselus felemelte a karját, és a kezei közé vette a lány arcát.  

– Szeretnék veled egy közös gyermeket.

Hermione mosolya leolvadt.  

– Mi?

A férfi nyugalomra késztette magát a lány reakcióját hallva, és mivel Hermione falai továbbra is álltak, így nem láthatta a gondolatait. Át tudott volna törni rajtuk, de ha a lány felhúzta őket, akkor annak oka volt, és Perselus ezt tiszteletben tartotta.

– Szeretnék tőled egy gyereket. Már évek óta szeretnék egyet. Nem ma, de egy nap. Szeretnék valamit, ami részben belőled, részben belőlem jön létre.  

Egy nap majd elmeséli neki, hogy amiatt kezdett ezen gondolkodni, hogy látta Hermionét gyermekként, és azt gondolta, hogy az **ő** Hermionéjének a kislánya. Eltűnődött rajta, hogy milyen lenne egy olyan kislány, akinek ők a szülei. Milyen személyiség lenne. Vajon olyan okos lenne, mint az édesanyja, és olyan ravasz, mint amilyen ő volt?

Hermione megint mosolygott, és ettől a férfinek vissza kellett tartania egy megkönnyebbült sóhajt.

– Örülök neki, hogy szeretnél gyerekeket, Perselus, mivel egy nap én is szeretnék. Találnunk kell majd egy helyet, ahol felnevelhetjük őket, és mindkettőnek sok mindent végig kell gondolnunk azzal kapcsolatban, hogy mégis hogyan tudnánk majd támogatni őket.

Perselus elmosolyodott.

– Szóval akkor ez egy igen?

Hermione odahajolt, és gyengéden megcsókolta a férfit.

– Volt efelől bármi kétséged? Igen, természetesen hozzád megyek feleségül.

Perselus suhintott egyet a kezével, mire egy kis doboz odarepült hozzá az egyik fiókból. Elkapta, majd átnyújtotta a lánynak. Hermione kinyitotta a dobozt, és egy apró fekete, bársonyládika volt benne. Kihúzta a dobozból, majd ki is nyitotta.

Egy gyémántgyűrű csücsült benne, amit jó pár, aprócska ametiszt kő vett körül, és maga a gyűrű nehéz, kobold ezüstből készült.

Hermione tekintete ismét találkozott a férfi fekete szemeivel, és Perselus halványan rámosolygott.

– Egyszer Dumbledore elmondta, hogy a kedvenc drágaköved az ametiszt. Szóval egy nap, a negyedik éved után a nyári szünetben, az Abszol úton voltam, és rátaláltam erre. Azt reméltem, hogy egy nap viselni fogod nekem – mondta a férfi, miközben kihúzta a gyűrűt a dobozkából.

Hermione elmosolyogott, és közben kinyújtotta a bal kezét, hogy a férfi rá tudja húzni a gyűrűt.

– Megtisztelnél vele. A másik gyűrűt sem vettem soha le, amit tőled kaptam, és tudom, hogy ezt sem fogom soha levenni.

Perselus megfordította a gyűrűt, hogy a lány láthassa a gravírozást a belső felén. _Te vagy a múltam, a jelenem és a jövőm._ Olvasta el Hermione, és tudta, hogy a mágia volt az egyetlen oka, hogy a teljes gravírozás elfért a kis gyűrűn.

Perselus ismét a kezébe vette a gyűrűt, és rácsúsztatta a lány bal gyűrűsujjára. Ezután Hermione lepillantott a tökéletesen illeszkedő ékszerre.

– Ez gyönyörű, Perselus. Köszönöm. – Odahajolt, és megcsókolta a férfit.

A férfi ajka ismét összeért a lányéval, és továbbra is édesen és gyengéden csókolta. Amikor elhúzódott tőle, ismét belenézett Hermione szemébe, mielőtt kérdezett volna tőle.

– Tetszik a ház?

Hermione homlokráncolva nézett a furcsa, és oda nem illő kérdés hatására.

– Fogalmam sincs róla. Még csak a könyvtárat, és ezt a szobát és... Ennyit láttam csak belőle. Miért?

– Dumbledore évekkel ezelőtt vásárolta ezt a házat. Feltöltötte azokkal a legritkább és legnehezebben megszerezhető könyvekkel, amiket csak talált. Még néhány olyat is megvett, amiről tudta, hogy te szeretnéd. Jó pár híres mugli könyvet is. A könyved, amit kaptál tőle szintén itt van. Végre befejeztem az itt töltött időm során, és már értem, hogy miért szereted annyira. Látnod kéne a főhálószobát is. Hatalmas. Azt hiszem, hogy te magad is így díszítetted volna fel – magyarázta neki a férfi, és közben továbbra is figyelte a lányt.

Hermione még jobban összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Nem értem. Miért pakolta volna Dumbledore tele olyan könyvekkel a házat, amik nekem tetszenének? Miért díszítette volna fel a hálót az én ízlésemnek megfelelően?

Perselus vállat vont.

– Nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos. Talán azt akarta, hogy szeresd azt a két helyiséget, amikről tudta, hogy az időd nagy részét ott fogod tölteni.

Hermione még mindig össze volt zavarodva.

– Miért töltenék bármennyi időt a főhálószobában?

Perselus önelégült mosollyal pillantott rá.

– Nos, a háztulajdonosa általában a főhálószobában szokott aludni.

Hermione megint ledöbbenve nézett a férfire.

– Te vagy a háztulajdonosa?

Perselus kuncogott.

– Nem, édes boszorkányom, nem én vagyok. Én ebben a szobában aludtam.

Hermione ismét zavartan összeráncolta a homlokát.

– Akkor nem értem. Akkor miért töltenék időt a főhálószobában?

Perselus megrázta a fejét.

– Lehet, hogy vissza kell vonnom azt a megítélésem, hogy okos vagy – Perselus látta, hogy a lány tekintete megbántottan összeszűkül, és ismét kuncogni kezdett. – Mondjuk inkább csak úgy, hogy a briliáns elméd egyszerűen túl ködös a korábbi eufórikus sikolyoknak hála, és még nem heverte ki teljesen. Te, édes leendő feleségem, te vagy a tulajdonos.

Hermione felvonta a szemöldökét, és szkeptikusan pillantott a férfira.

– Én biztos nem. Dumbledore mindenét Minervára hagyta.

Perselus még szélesebben vigyorgott.

– Igaz, de csak addig amíg befejezed a Roxfortot. Azután minden rád száll. Minerva tudott róla már évek óta, és segített Dumbledore-nak a dekorálásban, és segített olyan könyveket keresni amik tetszenének neked. Ő is azt szeretné, ha a tiéd lenne.

Hermione továbbra sem akarta elhinni.

– Rám hagyott egy házat? Ezt a házat?

Perselus bólintott.

– Így történt. Nyolc hálószoba van benne, öt fürdő, egy könyvtár, amihez tartozik egy leválasztott iroda, bár mind a két helyiségben van íróasztal. Egy hatalmas nappali és konyha, plusz egy teljesen felszerelt bájitallabor a pincében, ahová mindig érkeznek friss alapanyagok, amikor szükség van rájuk. És ne is említsük meg azt a néhány szobát, ami még tartozik hozzá, csak én elkerültem őket, mivel a többiek most épp napi szinten használják őket.

Hermione nem tudott mit csinálni, csak néma döbbenettel bámult a férfire. Dumbledore mindent kitervelt fejben, hogy ő együtt lesz majd Perselusszal. Tudta, hogy Perselus majd szeretne egy bájitallabort, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ő pedig egy könyvtárra vágyik, ami fel van töltve több száz ritka és öreg könyvvel.  

Perselus úgy döntött, hogy lehet, addig kellene elmondania a többi dolgot, míg a lány csendben volt.

– Ami pedig a többi aggodalmadat illeti, a két Gringottsi széf között, amit mindkettőnknek hagyott, egyet neked, egyet pedig nekem... Mondjuk úgy, hogy be vagyunk biztosítva. Azt csinálhatunk amit csak szeretnénk, munka mellett... Vagy épp munka nélkül, ha úgy döntünk.

Hermione szemei kikerekedtek.

– Két széf?

– Nos az csak az, amit ő hagyott rád. Black, ha jól értettem, a végrendeletében rád íratta a birtoka egy részét, ahogy Minerva is. De fogalmam sincs, hogy ez pontosan mit takar. Nem kérdeztem rá.

– De... Én.... Én nem akartam, hogy ez történjen. Nem akartam, hogy rám hagyjon... bármit is. Vagy a többiek – mondta a lány, és majdnem csak úgy nézett ki, mint aki pánikba esett.

Perselus megfogta a kezeit.

– Szerelmem, Albus világéletében a lányaként szeretett téged. Biztosra akart menni, hogy minden el legyen számodra rendezve. Nem volt senkije, akire ráhagyhatta volna a dolgait. Így neked adta őket. A többieknek is hagyott különböző dolgokat. Hosszú élete volt, és sok mindent összegyűjtött az évek során. Minden, amire valaha szüksége volt, az iskolában volt. Minerva volt minden, amire szüksége volt. Veled és a többiekkel együtt. Viszont azt szerette volna, ha te kapod meg a legbecsesebb kincseit. A könyveit. Tudta, hogy mindenki közül, te szeretnéd és becsülnéd meg őket a legjobban.

Hermione érezte, hogy megint mardossák a könnyek a szemeit.

– Én... Én azt sem tudom, hogy mit mondjak minderre. Mostantól számítva egy hét múlva elmegyek innen, elveszve az életemben, és úgy érezve, hogy soha nem lesz már iránya vagy értelme. Nem volt semmim, amit tényleg fontosnak tartottam volna. Semmim sem volt. Visszatértem, és most... Sokkal színesebb, mint valaha kívántam volna, hogy legyen.

Perselus megint megcsókolta.

– Hermione, már úgy is volt egy életed, ami ért valamit. Voltak barátaid, akik szerettek téged. Segítettél legyőzni az egyik leghatalmasabb varázslót, akit a világunk valaha ismert. Te vagy a legokosabb, legkedvesebb és legnagyobb szívű ember, akivel valaha találkoztam. Hogy gondolhatod azt, hogy korábban nem volt semmid, vagy nem ért semmit az életed?

Amikor a lány nem reagált, Perselus folytatta.

–Van még valami, amit el kell mondanom neked.

Hermione homlokráncolva nézett.

– Mégis, hogy lehet még ennél is több?

Perselus halványan rámosolygott a lányra.

– Átnéztem a nyomokat, amiket hagytál. Minerva biztosra ment, hogy elmondd neki őket a háború után. Nem vagyok benne teljesen biztos, de talán megfejtettem őket. Lehet, hogy megtaláltam a szüleidet, szerelmem. Feltéve, hogy azóta nem költöztek el.

Hermione szemei ismételten megteltek könnyekkel, és lassan lefolytak az arcán.

– Tényleg?

Perselus megint bólintott, és odanyúlt, hogy letörölje a lány könnyeit.

– Talán. Várni akartam, míg biztos leszek benne... De nem tudtam eltitkolni előled. De... Ha most nem találjuk meg őket, akkor tovább kutatunk majd. Idővel meg fogjuk őket találni, szerelmem.

Hermione ismét lehunyta a szemét. Az agya és a szíve annyira tele volt mindennel, hogy úgy érezte, hogy bármelyik felrobbanhat. Megint kinyitotta a szemeit, és a férfire bámult, akiről tudta, hogy valamelyest tehetett minderről.

Nem tudta pontosan, hogyan, de legbelül érezte, hogy a férfi nélkül... Nem küzdött volna ilyen keményen, hogy ott maradhasson, és végül nem változtatott volna meg ennyi mindent. Nem lettek volna mellette a barátai, akik túlélték, mikor nem élhették volna túl, és nem lett volna vele az a férfi, aki jobban szerette, mint Hermione valaha elképzelni tudta volna. Nélküle nem érezte volna magát teljesnek, először olyan hosszú idő után, mióta a háború véget ért.

– Szeretlek, Perselus. Nem tudom, hogyan fogom valaha meghálálni, hogy megtaláltad őket, vagy azt, hogy legalább megpróbáltad – mondta Hermione, miközben mélyen a férfi intenzív, fekete szemeibe nézett.

Perselus megsimogatta a lány arcát.

– Én is szeretlek, Hermione. De nem kell megköszönnöd, szerelmem.

Hermione odahajolt, és újra megcsókolta a férfit. Perselus átfonta a karjait a lány dereka körül, és a hátára feküdt, magával húzva ezzel a lányt.

A szenvedélyük nem volt azonnal pokolian tomboló, ami kontrolálatlanul égett; ezúttal lassan épült fel, és átjárta őket egy puha, mély melegség, ami egyszerűen sugárzott és körülölelte a lelküket.

Perselus újra szerelmeskedett a lánnyal, végre lassan és gyengéden, ahogy korábban is szeretett volna. Mindketten kielégítették egy időre a szenvedélyüket, így ezúttal csak a szerelmükre tudtak koncentrálni a gyengéd simogatások és puha csókok során.

Amikor a testük újra eggyé vált, Perselus nem sürgette a mozdulatait, és Hermione sem várta el tőle. Mindketten boldogok voltak, és beérték egyszerűen a férfi lassú és mély lökéseivel.

Perselus végül könnyed és gyengéd gyönyört okozott a lánynak, és ezután ő is hamar felért a csúcsra.

Ezután mindketten álomba merültek, továbbra is egymás karjaiba bújva.


End file.
